Like Fallen Angels
by Yinza
Summary: .Complete. After Meteor is destroyed, Aeris finds the Promised Land, but it holds no happiness for her. Instead of trying to live there peacefully, she is drawn to watch the world below. Five years afterwards, Sephiroth awakens, his sanity restored...
1. The 'Promised Land'

The soul flowed in the Lifestream. She was one with it, one with the other souls... but not quite. Something still held her back. She sensed a presence in the Lifestream, someone who was actually alive. More than one... but the other quickly disappeared, dissolved into the Lifestream, joined them, became one. But not quite. There was something different about that soul. Her memory called to her. Sephiroth...? Was he dead? Then... the other... Cloud?

She strained herself and for a moment, found sight. Wonderful sight. Cloud... she reached to him. But she was not alive, her substance failed, the image wavered, died. She was sightless again. It wasn't so bad, to be almost entirely without senses. There was a swell of energy, a general discomfort among the souls around her. Time had passed quickly. It did not surprise her. Time was indefinite here, ebbing and flowing, like an ocean, like the Lifestream itself. Meteor-something to do with Meteor. Holy was not stopping it. She strained herself, strained her essence. She had no form, no shape, only dim thought, emotion, and fading awareness. Stretching, she felt the Lifestream surge, surge to stop Meteor. She pushed with her soul, her effort, her mind. Meteor, dissolved, destroyed, dead.

She felt a tug at the Lifestream... no... just her. Something was calling her, and she was powerless to resist. Her soul was pulled through the current, out of it, as if giant fingers had plucked her from the water. She tried to struggle, but there was no body to struggle with. She tried to scream, but had no mouth to scream with. She tried to look at her captor, but found no eyes to see with. Moments passed, suspended in nothingness, in void, no presence near her. Then, even her faint consciousness began to fade. Slipping away, sliding, like so many forgotten memories...

* * *

Aeris opened her eyes. Eyes...? She blinked, looked around. She was surrounded by flowers, brilliant reds and pale blues among the vibrant green leaves. So familiar. She felt the soft stems underneath her, sat up. It was a field of flowers, thousands of them, differently colored. And the sky-a beautiful, clear blue. Aeris climbed to her feet. The Promised Land. _The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness._ What happiness? All she felt was...... emptiness. A lonely heartache. _Cloud........._

Voices... people... others of the Cetra? One of the voices was familiar. Aeris turned around to face the Cetra. "...Mother?"

Ifalna smiled and stepped forward, away from the group. "Aeris..." Her green eyes sparkled, her long brown hair tied back in a flowing ponytail, her magenta dress wrapped around at the bottom with blue silk. Much the same as when Aeris had last seen her, on the steps of the train station, fifteen years ago... when she was only a little girl. But her mother-her true mother-was happy now. This was her Promised Land, the Promised Land for all the other Cetra, too, Aeris realized as she looked around at all the smiling faces. She managed a weak smile, so weak... she wasn't happy. Her mother seemed to notice, and tilted her head in concern. "What's wrong?"

Aeris shook her head, looked down at her feet. "I... Cloud..." She trailed off, sighing.

Ifalna nodded. "You love him." Aeris looked up at the words. She was almost surprised, but it was true. It had always been true. "But you won't be able to see him again. You have to let go. All of us had to learn to let go."

Aeris felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to let go. How could she? She sniffed, wiped at her eyes. Crying would do her no good. "Why couldn't I just stay in the Lifestream? Then, someday... maybe I'd meet him again."

Her mother shook her head sadly. "It... doesn't work that way. All we can do from here is watch. We can live our lives however we want-this place; it's very fertile-but, when it comes to the real world... we cannot interfere, other than how I did with you. But now there are no more Cetra still living, no one to talk to as I once talked to you."

Aeris lowered her eyes, stared at her feet. Flowers flattened beneath large brown boots... She lifted her head. "Can I watch, then? If I can't be with him, I at least want to see him." Ifalna took her by the hand and turned to walk through the field of flowers. Aeris followed blindly, not paying any attention to the beautiful surroundings. At last, they stopped, and she looked up. They were standing on a grassy area, a sparkling blue lake stretched out in front of them. A cluster of tall trees stood to one side of the lake, a tree house in their boughs.

Ifalna waited a moment, then led her up the ladder to the house, taking her inside a comfortable living room. A soft couch sat against one wall, a brightly colored woven rug upon the floor, a rocking chair in the corner. A table sat in the middle of the room, and the wall opposite the couch held a large bay window with a window seat. Sunlight streamed in, casting light upon the floor, the table, and the sofa. Ifalna walked through the door on the far side, gesturing to Aeris to make herself comfortable. She sat down on the soft cushions, staring at the wood grain of the table. Her mother came back into the room, setting a rather large mirror upon the table. Aeris blinked, looked at Ifalna questioningly.

"Mirrors here allow you to look to the real world, if you want them to," her mother explained. 

Aeris nodded and turned to the mirror. "So, I can see Cloud through this. I can watch him?"

"Yes."

"How?" Aeris inquired.

Ifalna smiled. "All you have to do is think of what you want the mirror to do." Aeris looked into the glass, willing it to show her Cloud. She blinked as the image suddenly appeared in place of her own. The Highwind, now an airplane, had landed at the edge of Northern Crater once more and Cloud was standing at its edge, shaking his head. Rock had crumbled from the side, making any path downwards quite impossible. Aeris leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.


	2. Parting of Ways

~Parting of Ways~ 

Cloud shook his head, turning back to the ladder, and climbed back up to the deck of the Highwind. He walked past the others and up to Cid. "Let's go-she's not there." Cid nodded silently, and the airship took off and turned south, towards the only place that would comfortably house the entire group-Gold Saucer. Cid landed the airship near Corel and the group filed out. They walked through the dusty street, past the disheveled tents and crumbling houses, past the faded Gold Saucer advertisement leaning against a pile of rubble, and up the steps to the Ropeway. They walked in, each one silent, thinking of the same person-the one who had saved their lives.

The Ropeway pushed off from the station with a jolt, and those who were standing staggered a bit, with the exception of Vincent. The desert passed by below them and soon they felt the tram slow and lurch to a halt inside the Gold Saucer station. They filed out, headed for Ghost Square, still remaining silent, though Yuffie was grinning slightly, finding something funny in the silent figures. Even Cait Sith was not his normal cheery self.

They assembled in the main chamber of the hotel at Ghost Square, much the same way as they had the night Cloud had gone on the date with Aeris...except that Aeris was not there. She was somewhere in the Lifestream, or, perhaps, the Promised Land, wherever that might be. Cloud took up his position by the door and looked at each of them in turn.

To his right, standing by the ghosts at the chess table, was Barret, staring at his feet, probably wondering whether Marlene was safe, wondering where she was, wondering when he would next see her. He often worried about that. _But, I'm worried about Marlene. I really just wanna be with her...always._

Yuffie stood nearby, still grinning at everyone. She was battered and bloodstained-she must have taken a real beating in the battle with Bizarro Sephiroth and no one had bothered to Cure her yet. But she was still grinning. Maybe she had stolen someone's Materia and was waiting to see how long it would be before they noticed. _This an' that an' everything...MINE! And I'm never gonna give any up!!_

Cait Sith was standing in front of the stairs, not bouncing, not brandishing his megaphone, just simply standing there, waiting. He looked at Cloud, grinned slightly, but the grin was half-hearted. The moogle shifted its wings nervously. He, too, was thinking of Aeris... _She told me to 'Be strong.' I feel so happy._

Vincent stood in the corner, dark and silent, cold red gaze fixed on something that no one but he could see. Cloud looked at him for a moment, unable to determine his expression. Vincent lifted his head, looked Cloud in the eye. He showed no hint of weariness, despite the fact that he had fought in the battle against Safer Sephiroth as well as Bizarro Sephiroth, transforming several times during the battle. Sadness, pain, and loneliness, but Vincent wasn't about to say anything about it to anyone. _Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end..._

Cid was sitting in a chair to the left of Vincent, his spear propped against the wall nearby. He was smoking a cigarette-as always-clamped in his teeth. He looked anxious, probably wanting to repair the Highwind, reconstruct it into an Airship again. _All right, you jokers! Hold me down with everything you got!! Geronimo!!_

Nanaki sat on the floor near the door to the back room, flaming tail swishing back and forth idly. He was visibly tired. He had been one of the three to fight against Safer Sephiroth and had been the weakest in the group, not that he wasn't strong, but it had taken a lot out of him. He glanced up at Cloud, then lay down on the floor, resting his head on his paws and staring at the floor. _I'm going to see it through to the end. For our future... And that of the planet..._

Tifa stood to Cloud's left, looking a little sad, a little tired, too. She smiled weakly at him, looked at her feet. Cloud wondered what was wrong. There always seemed to be some feeling she was hiding that he couldn't figure out. He shook his head. She stood there, head down, waiting for someone to say something. _No matter how close we are... we were far apart... before this._

"It seems that our journey has come to an end," Cloud said finally. "Sephiroth is dead. Shinra has fallen apart. Midgar has been destroyed. We don't really have any reasons to stay together, except for the fragile friendships we've developed over the past week or two... Maybe some of us will stick together, and maybe some will just go their separate ways."

The others nodded their agreement and Cloud continued on for a little bit. "I think I'll be going back to my villa in Costa del Sol... I've got nowhere else to go. If anyone wants to come with me, I'd appreciate the company, if not..." He shrugged, a gesture they were all familiar with. Nobody seemed to want to say anything. Goodbyes seemed to final. Slowly, the group dispersed. Barret was the first to go, anxious to see Marlene again. Cait Sith went with him, as the little girl was with Reeve. Yuffie bounced out next, trying to look innocent. Cid blinked and stood up. He cursed and ran after her.

Nanaki looked up, then stood slowly, stretching. He walked past Cloud, bumping his leg slightly, knowing that he was still upset about Aeris. Vincent sighed, stepped out from his shadowed corner. He turned his red gaze upon Cloud for a moment, then walked past him and out the door, not making any noise as he closed the door behind him.

Tifa looked around, realizing that she was the only one left. She took a few steps towards him, looked at her feet. After a moment, she lifted her gaze to his face. "Cloud, I......"

He shook his head. "I'll... I'll be all right. Time heals all wounds, right?" He managed a weak grin and another shrug.

She smiled hesitantly. "Yeah... But...... I..." She trailed off, having trouble getting the words out.

Cloud looked at her, slightly confused. "Something wrong?"

Tifa shook her head. "No... It's not that. Cloud..." She sighed and shook her head again. The words wouldn't come.

Cloud shrugged. "You can tell me later, okay?" Tifa nodded. Cloud turned towards the door, opened it for her. She smiled at him and walked out, then waited for him to take the lead. She followed him out of Ghost Square and to the Ropeway station. They had to wait there for a moment for the tram to return, then walked on, taking their seats. The gold chocobo, Sephie, had been brought down the Ropeway for them and was waiting in Corel for them. Cloud mounted, then reached a hand down to help Tifa up. She got up in front of him and he reached around her to take the reigns, heeling the chocobo lightly and setting it off at a trot, eastward, across the mountains towards Costa del Sol.

* * *

Vincent made his way south, along the side of the desert surrounding Gold Saucer, then turning west, up one of the mountains. Anything that got in his way, he killed in one shot. He always hit dead on, never missed. He continued up the steep, rocky slope, watching his footing, using his claw to steady himself, as his flesh hand held his Death Penalty. He reached the summit as the sun was nearing its peek in the sky. The lake at the bottom of the crater sparkled in the sunlight. He turned his emotionless gaze to the waterfall, but he was too far away to hear the rush of the water.

He started down the slope, taking his time, in no rush. Time no longer had any importance. It was suspended for him. He himself would never change, no matter what went on in the world around him. He would never die. Vincent shook his head. Shouldn't think about that now. Think about something else. Like what? Thirty years of nightmares only to be awakened to kill Lucrecia's son. He concentrated on his footing. No use thinking at all. It had never got him anywhere.

It was early afternoon when he reached the bottom of the slope. It did not matter. He turned, headed for the waterfall... and Lucrecia. It there was one emotion he had left, it was his hope that she was still there, still alive, that he could do something for her. The grass, flattened beneath his boots, sprang back up as soon as he had passed. Why could he not be so resilient? He was frozen, frozen in time. What he had said to Sephiroth... it no longer felt true. Now it seemed like it would be an eternity longer before his time finally came... if it ever would.

He reached the waterfall, paused to put his gun away, then walked behind it, not paying any attention to the water that splashed him from the cascade. Once he had passed through the hallway, it was surprisingly quiet. Lucrecia sat on the floor by the pulsing light that was her altar. Vincent walked over to her, silent, knelt down beside her.

She looked up at him, eyes saddened. "Vincent...... I was hoping... that I'd see you again... if I came here..."

He frowned in concern. "You sound as though you would not have another chance..."

She smiled slightly. "I wouldn't have. I'm... not going to be around for much longer. I can feel it. Even the Jenova can't keep me alive forever." Vincent nodded sadly, slowly accepting the truth. "But... I wanted to tell you some things..." She paused. "Most importantly, I want you to know that you never did anything wrong. None of this mess was your fault." Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but Lucrecia laid a slender finger over his lips. "No, I'll have none of that. And... I want you to look after Sephiroth..."

Vincent blinked. She let him speak. "But Sephiroth is dead..."

She shook her head. "Not yet. He has one more chance. I want you to watch over him, see that no harm comes to him. In five years time, he should return once more, just as he did last time... Vincent, promise me that you'll look after him." There was a pause. "Please, Vincent..."

He sighed, nodded. "I will. I promise."

She smiled, leaned against him, closing her eyes for a moment. "And one more thing before I return to the Planet..." He waited. "......Vincent...?"

"Yes?"

She opened her blue-green eyes, looked at him. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

Lucrecia smiled. "Good."

"......why do you say that?" he asked.

She took his remaining hand, held it in both of her own. "Because it's nice to know that you're loved back." It took a moment before Vincent understood. He blinked, stared at her, disbelief showing on his face. Lucrecia smiled at him, though her smile was tired now. "I have one more thing to ask of you, and I know it's going to be hard...... I want you to kiss me." Vincent blinked at her, not comprehending. She laughed quietly, lifted one hand up to touch his face. "Maybe it's going to be harder than I thought..."

After a long moment, Vincent freed his hand from her loose grasp and lifted it to her cheek. The skin was warm beneath his fingers. Hesitantly, he leaned forwards. _I want you to kiss me._ He brought his face close to Lucrecia's, closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Warmth... After a moment, he pulled back slowly, opening his eyes and looking at her. Lucrecia smiled, leaned against his chest. He held her to him. Warmth...

"Vincent... I have to go..." she murmured. "Goodbye..."

The crimson eyes glistened and he said softly, "Goodbye, Lucrecia...... I love you..."

"I love you, too," she whispered. The blue-green eyes slowly closed, her chest ceased to rise and fall, her heart stopped beating. Vincent sat there, holding the still form, fighting back tears as the warmth left the body. Finally, he lowered his head and wept silently, the sobs shaking his body, the tears falling from his face onto her soft brown hair. The minutes stretched into hours, the hours into days, the days into eternities as he wept. Slowly, the tears stopped falling and he lifted his head, looking at Lucrecia. She was dead... truly dead... He wondered to himself what he was to do with her body now that she no longer occupied it.

He stood, lifting the lifeless form with him, and carried it to the altar. The light was dim now, no longer bright, no longer pulsing like the beat of a heart, like the inhale and exhale of air. He laid the body down in front of the altar, knelt beside it for a moment. _Lucrecia... I have nothing more to give you. I only hope that I can fulfill your wishes......_

Vincent straightened, wiping the salty tears from his face. With a final glance at the body of Lucrecia, he turned and left the cave, heading up the opposite mountains, towards Nibelheim. The sky was lit with the brilliant fire of sunset, but he could not see the beauty in it. Lucrecia was gone. He reached Nibelheim after the sun had disappeared over the horizon. The sky had clouded over, the moon just barely visible, half-shrouded in clouds, casting an eerie glow upon the sky.

He entered the mansion and walked down to the basement. The side room was locked, as it always was, but he had the key in his pocket. He had always had a key. He opened the large wooden door and stepped inside, letting the door fall shut behind him. And all was darkness. Pitch black. But he had no need to see here. He knew his way around.

Vincent made his way to the one coffin that remained intact and opened the lid. He climbed in, laying back against the velvet lining, and closed the lid over top of him. There was no air, but he had long since stopped breathing. The blood-red eyes closed, and the nightmares began...

* * *

Nanaki paused at the bottom of the stone steps, looking up at his home town from below. He sighed. Things would not be the same, without Buganhagen. He walked slowly up the stairway, still tired, walking past the gatekeeper and not even noticing the man as he was welcomed. He was so tired... Nanaki pulled himself up onto the stone platform and lay down by the Cosmo Candle. He rested his head on his paws and quickly fell asleep.

His dreams were muddled, full of the yells of the Gi tribe and images of his father, the brave warrior, fighting them. There was the blurred image of his mother there too, tears in her eyes, telling a young cub that his father had run away. And there was the fading image of Seto standing atop the cliff, roaring defiance as the poisoned arrows of the Gi sank into his flesh...

Nanaki awoke during the night, standing and looking about for his mother, his father, before he realized that both were dead. They had been dead for a long time, and he was no longer a cub... He jumped down off the platform and headed up the stairway and inside the cave passages of Cosmo Canyon. He paused in front of the great sealed door, found the concealed button that opened it... and pushed it with his nose.

The door slid open with a groan, and he walked swiftly inside, making his way through the dark passageway and across the lakes of blood. He reached the end of the wide tunnel, where the ceiling opened up to reveal the moon, visible through misty clouds. The sky held an eerie glow to it, and his father's stone form was silhouetted against the light.

Nanaki leaped from rock to rock until he was standing beside his father. He looked up at the stone face, the mouth set in a ferocious snarl, the paws planted firmly on the ground, the arrows of the Gi tribe protruding from the stone flesh. Nanaki nuzzles his father's cold flank and lay down beside him. He watched as tears of crystal and diamond mingled with his own of salt and water...

* * *

Yuffie paused, looking across the short distance left to her hometown of Wutai. Her grin faded as she stared at the buildings. She felt in her pocket for the materia she had been allowed to keep. Not much. A few blues, some greens, and a red. What would her dad think? A measly eight materia? Another thought occurred to her: what if he wanted the materia she had equipped, too? Dad had always been greedy...

She crossed her arms and said to no one, "Well, I don't care. He's not gonna get any of _my_ materia! That lazy old man never did anything to deserve it!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the town and marched confidently in...

* * *

Cid turned the Highwind away from the Wutai continent where he had dropped off Yuffie-though as far away from her hometown as he could manage. He headed back towards Midgar to drop off his crew. They had decided to go help out there, so he would let them off there and return to the remains of Rocket Town... and Shera. He didn't like to admit it, but he actually did love the woman. That was why he had saved her, right?

Cid shook his head and looked down at the ground below him, his gaze focusing on a tiny blue figure that was waving their arms up at the airplane...

Barret sat on the bed at the inn at Kalm, hugging Marlene to him as he rocked her back and forth. "Daddy, don't cry. Your whiskers hurt!" she told him.

If only Dyne could see her now... His little girl, already four years old. But Dyne was gone now. He had killed himself because he had thought his hands were too stained with blood, that he had nothing to live for. Barret shook his head slightly, still rocking back and forth. His weren't any cleaner, but he was going to stop the fighting now. Shinra was gone now-no more need to fight. He just wanted to be with Marlene...

* * *

Reeve peeked into the bedroom where Barret sat, holding Marlene. He paused to smile, then walked back down the stairs, not wanting to intrude upon the reunion. He stepped out of the inn and into the sunshine, squinting up at the clear blue sky. He sighed, looked down, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What was he going to do now? Shinra was gone-he was out of a job, not that he liked it very much anyway. He had never really fit in with the others of Cloud's group. They all knew him as Cait Sith, a bouncy, happy stuffed cat. But he wasn't like Cait Sith at all. He just liked pretending to be happy.

He looked down at the blue cobblestone street, kicked at it. Maybe he would go find the other Turks. It would be easier for him if he was in a group, even if the group was somewhat diminished now that Tseng was dead. Or, at least, they all assumed him to be dead. After the Temple of the Ancients, not one of them had seen him again.

Reeve sighed again and started walking out of Kalm, towards what remained of Midgar. He might as well check up on how the people were doing, see if Reno, Rude, or Elena were there...

* * *

Ifalna climbed up the ladder to her treehouse, seeing that her daughter was still in the same position as she had been for the past day or so. Aeris continued to watch the mirror, without moving. Ifalna sat down next to her, looking at the mirror as the view changed from Reeve to that of Tseng, lying on his back in the middle of the forest, dried blood coating his jacket. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was just barely audible.

Aeris's eyes widened. Tseng was still alive? After all this time? She wished that she could get word to the other Turks, to Elena, to anyone... There might still be a chance of saving his life... maybe. The sound of an airplane came into her range of hearing and she leaned forwards to watch what would happen to her childhood friend...

* * *

Tseng was vaguely aware of the noise of something rushing through the forest, running... He wondered if it was a monster-perhaps the thing could finally finish what Sephiroth had not. Days of laying there, apparently assumed dead, bleeding, suffering. He heard a voice exclaim something, but in his state of mind, he was unable to make out the words, or figure out who was speaking.

A moment later, he felt some of the pain subside and it took him a minute to realize that someone had used a cure spell on him. He struggled to open his eyes, saw a blur of blues and greens and browns. No good... he blinked a few times, then focused on the figure of Elena, crouched beside him, looking worried. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry and there was old blood in his mouth. He coughed, and winced, for this, too, was painful.

Elena bit her lip and held a cup of water to his lips. Tseng drank, gratefully, tried to sit up. His muscles didn't even respond. "Tseng..." Elena murmured. "What happened to you? We all thought you were dead..."

He grunted, spoke, his voice rasping. "Sephiroth... but... why did you... come back...?"

Elena shook her head minutely. "A hunch, I don't know..."

Tseng nodded, tried to reach for the cup again, but his hand only moved a few inches before falling back to his chest. Elena held it out for him to drink again and he did. He swallowed. "I... don't think... I'm going... to make it..."

Elena shook her head firmly. "No, you'll be alright. We can Cure you, right?"

Tseng winced. "No... won't work... anymore..."

"Then... we'll use a Phoenix Down," she said, eyes glistening.

"That... won't work either... Masamune... kills..." Tseng managed. Elena bit her lip again, a tear ran down her cheek. Tseng tried to smile. "Don't cry," he told her. "I was... already dead...... right?"

Elena shook her head again, said desperately, "No, you're not going to die!"

"Tell Aeris... that I'm sorry. I should never... have become a Turk..."

Elena blinked, then realized that he hadn't heard the news. "Tseng... Aeris is dead."

"Tell her... anyway," he insisted. She nodded silently, the tears streaming down her face now. He managed to lift a bloody hand to her cheek. His thought was blurred now, he didn't really understand his own words-knew that they made no sense anyway-as he said softly, "I'll be back with the snow." With that, his eyes closed, and everything faded away into nothingness...

Elena held his hand to her face, closing her eyes as she wept...

* * *

Tifa opened the door a crack and peered into Cloud's bedroom to see if he was awake. He was lying back on his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. She opened the door further and he sat up, looking over at her. Tifa walked hesitantly over and sat down across from him on the other bed. "I, um, wanted to talk to you..." she said nervously.

"Okay," Cloud said. "You mean that thing you were trying to tell me before?" Tifa nodded, biting her lip. "So what's bothering you?"

She wished she could be so calm about this, but it was hard, so hard to tell him, after all this time. "Cloud, I......" She shook her head. "I don't know how to say this..."

Cloud shrugged. "Just say what you're thinking."

Tifa smiled at his attempt to help. "Yeah....... Well, you see, you're... more than a friend to me......" She trailed off, unable to say anything further. At least she had managed that. She took a deep breath, let it out, a bit relieved. Cloud was watching her, not quite comprehending, but looking somewhat uncertain. She waited a little, then continued. "I mean, I know you... you love Aeris... but..." She swallowed, made herself meet his blue eyes. "I love you, Cloud." There. She had finally said it.

Cloud stared at her, trying to speak, but not getting out any words. It wasn't surprising to her. All this time he had just considered her a friend, not even noticing the undeclared rivalry between Tifa and Aeris, though the two girls were friends. "But... but... I thought..." Cloud stuttered.

Tifa smiled weakly and lowered her gaze to the floor. She could feel her cheeks darken. "When you left Nibelheim that first time, I had you make that promise... I didn't want you to go... I guess I sorta had a crush on you then, like you did on me, but now... I know you don't... love me back, but I...... needed to tell you anyway."

Cloud finally understood. He nodded, looked down at his hands, nervous now. There were several minutes of awkward silence between the two. Finally, Cloud spoke. "Tifa, you've always been a good friend to me... but I don't know what to say......"

Tifa looked up, found herself meeting his gaze. "Your heart is elsewhere. It's not your fault, so don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you... because she's not here for you."

Cloud's expression saddened and he looked down again. "I... I don't know what to do. I really thought I was going to see her again. I almost thought I did... but I guess she's in the Promised Land... I hope she's happy there." Tifa nodded in agreement and another stretch of silence followed. "Tifa, what are we going to do?" he asked softly. Tifa was surprised by the question and she looked hard at Cloud. He really did look lost... so unlike the strong leader he had been. "We don't have anyone or any place to go back to, not like everyone else. There's just the two of us here, not knowing what to do."

"Cloud..." Tifa said, her voice just above a whisper. "I just want to stay by your side. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do someday." Cloud nodded silently and the two just sat there for several hours, in silent contemplation...


	3. Who Am I?

~Who Am I?~ 

Vincent's mind drifted and he let it, his thoughts wandering wherever they pleased, nothing to restrain them. He had no reason to control them, no purpose for thinking about anything in specific. And yet, in the years that he had lain in his coffin, awake, his thoughts had always traveled back to the same person: Lucrecia. Even in his nightmares, he always thought of Lucrecia. It seemed that there was nothing he could do to stop that train of thought, and so he had ceased trying to.

She had told him that none of this was his fault, but if it wasn't, then who was there to blame? He certainly could not blame Lucrecia. She had only done what she had thought was right. But he had known it was wrong and he had done nothing. He had thought that if she was happy with Hojo and the Jenova Project, then he would let her continue with it. But he had known that it was wrong, known that something horrible would come of it. He had done nothing to try to save her, had only argued once on the matter. He should have protected her.

_I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst_. And it was true. It was true a thousand times over. Her suffering because of the Jenova Project, both before and after the birth of her son, was entirely his fault because he had not protected her from it. He had let her go through with it, regardless of the danger, merely because she would be happy for a short while. But Hojo had not cared about her at all. Once her usefulness had worn out, he had left her to die. And yet again, Vincent had known what a horrible person Hojo had been. Yet Lucrecia had loved him, or at least, she seemed to, and he had let the matter lie simply because for a short while, she would be happy.

Only for a short while. He cursed himself for the thousandth time. How could he have let her do that to herself? How could he have let Hojo and Professor Gast inject the Jenova cells into her body, when he _knew_ what the consequences would be!? And Hojo had killed her, merely because she was a waste of his time, and because he no longer needed her. He had poisoned her. The Jenova cells had brought her back, but her mind had been ruined. It was only at the very end when Lucrecia regained her sanity enough to recognize him. And she had told him that it was not his fault.

She couldn't truly mean that, could she? It was not possible. He had abandoned her, left her to the ravages of the Jenova Project. And because of him, she had lost all possible chance of being happy, of living her own life, even. She never even got to hold her son, and barely even saw him. She was the only person who ever cared for Sephiroth, and she saw him but twice, at the most. How could Vincent even claim to love her, when he abandoned her so?

He was truly a monster. It was not simply the physical aspect, for certainly he could transform into different monsters when the time called for them. And certainly then his mind was altered to the bloodthirsty thoughts of such monsters. But he himself was a thousand times worse. He had claimed to love Lucrecia, but how could he when he had abandoned her? His heart must have been so cold that when he felt even the slightest bit of emotion, he immediately called it love.

But there it was, so strong, even after her death. Vincent knew that it was love, that it was not something else, but he could not explain why he had not protected her from the Jenova Project. It simply made no sense. The only plausible answer was that he was enough of a monster that even when he loved her, he still abandoned her. Vincent sighed, wishing that the thoughts of Lucrecia would cease to plague his mind. But he knew that they never would. He loved her too strongly for her to fade from his mind, and he had failed her too miserably for him to cease berating himself about it. He sighed once more and closed his eyes, sinking back into nightmares.

* * *

__

Vincent awakened, but dared not move. His whole body was in pain. He felt as though he was unable to move. What had happened? Hojo had shot him... shot him... but he was still alive. The wound must not have been fatal. But it hurt so much... He opened his eyes, found himself staring up at a stone ceiling. He blinked a few times, turned his head to his right, slowly, painfully. Everything hurt. Where was he?

He was lying on Hojo's operating table in the basement... He was gripped with a sudden fear. What had the scientist done to him? Vincent sat up quickly, wincing as he did so. He swung his legs over the side of the table, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. His left shoulder hurt, but the arm itself felt numb. He opened his eyes, holding the hand in front of him. He sat, frozen, looking at it in horror. Metal. His arm was metal, wickedly sharp fingers of metal, the shining joints going up to join his flesh at his shoulder. Vincent lifted his right hand, quivering, to touch the cold metal, half-hoping that it was not real, that this was a dream. But it wasn't. He felt the sharp reality of it.

And it was then that he felt something stir inside of him, some other presence that he had never felt before. It felt... almost evil. What had Hojo done to him!? He felt his cells shift, his entire body changing, accompanied by an unbearable pain. He lifted his twisted head and let out a howl of pain, in a voice that was not his own, but a deep, animal growl...

The creature that had once been Vincent jumped off of the table, crouching low, head swiveling about, long serpentine tail slashing the air, fangs gleaming in the dim lamplight, fierce eyes shining with bloodlust. The vision of this monster was in tones of red and black. It turned its eyes upon a figure entering the basement, there was the sound of several loud gunshots, and everything went black...

When Vincent awoke again, he found that he could not see. He blinked several times, but still saw nothing but black. He lifted his right hand upwards and found himself touching a wooden ceiling... No, not a ceiling. He felt around him some more, felt the velvet lining. A coffin. He was in a coffin. And... he couldn't breath. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to push the lid off, but it was too heavy... or Hojo had sealed it on tight. Or... had they buried him alive? No... There was a room outside the coffin, he could tell that much. And it was then that he realized that he had stopped breathing already. If he had had a heartbeat, it would have skipped a beat, but he felt at his neck, found no pulse. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be dead.

He yelled for help until his voice was hoarse, but no one heard him. When his voice gave out, he banged against the lid of the coffin with his metal claw, only stopping when he realized that no one would ever hear him. His efforts were futile. Hojo had hidden him well. Damn that Hojo... Vincent thought of Lucrecia, prayed that she hadn't died-or worse, been given the same treatment as he. He was alone... so alone. It was dark in the coffin, he could see nothing. Involuntarily, he touched the metal claw, shuddering at how cold it felt. How could this be happening to him? What other horrors would Hojo commit? Lucrecia, I have failed you..._ Then a wave of sleep overtook him and he sank into nightmares..._

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes, staring up at nothingness for a moment. How many times had he relived that nightmare? He didn't know... It didn't matter. He listened for a moment, hearing voices. There were strangers in the mansion, in the basement... He heard the heavy door creak open.

"Woah..." The voice was that of a teenage boy, one who had probably come with his friends to explore the old Shinra mansion. There had always been rumors of the place being haunted and Vincent knew that the rumors stemmed from his existence here.

"What is it, Mark?" a girl's voice asked.

"There's like a coffin in here," 'Mark' replied. Vincent heard footsteps as the teens walked over to his coffin. There were three of them-he could tell by the sound of their feet, but the third had not spoken. He decided that he had waited long enough. Five years had past and it was time. He lifted his arms, started to push the lid off to the side. "Woah! Watch out, Meg!" the boy exclaimed. "It's moving!" Vincent pushed the lid of the coffin aside and sat up, looking about. He identified Mark at once-the boy was standing at the end of the coffin, staring at him with wide eyes. Two girls stood farther back, staring at him, looking frightened.

Vincent pushed the hair back from his face and brushed some dust off of his crimson cloak. There was light coming from somewhere. Someone had brought a lantern and placed it on the floor. He glanced at it, then skimmed his eyes over the three before him. They cringed from his gaze. People always found red eyes disconcerting... Vincent stood and leapt nimbly out of the coffin, landing first on the lid, then jumping to the floor. The three looked startled as he turned to them. "What are you doing down here?" Vincent asked in his low, soft voice. His tone was as emotionless as it always was, as was his expression.

One of the girls took a hesitant step forward. "We, um, we were just exploring, sir," she explained. "We thought..."

"You thought that it would be fun?" Vincent said calmly. "This mansion is dangerous. You will find only nightmares here."

The girl nodded dumbly and there was a silence as his blood-red gaze bore into her being. She gulped and looked down, mumbling, "Sorry..."

The other girl stepped in front of her, looking angry. "But just what do you think you're doing here, anyway? And in a coffin, too. What are you, a vampire or something!?" Vincent shook his head minutely. "And what was the big deal about scaring all of us?"

"I did not mean to startle you," he said softly, "but you would have opened the coffin anyway." Vincent shifted the cloak on his shoulders and he saw the girl's eyes travel to his metal claw.

"Just what are you, anyway?" she inquired, looking a bit nervous now. Vincent stared at her with his crimson gaze for a moment, then turned to leave.

The boy stepped in front of him. "Hey, where do you think you're going? You should at least give us an explanation." Vincent shook his head and started to walk around him, but his path was blocked again. "Come on, vampire-boy."

Vincent lifted his eyes to Mark's face. "I have some business to attend to. It would be easier if you just stayed out of my way."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Vincent said curtly.

The braver girl walked over to them. "You haven't even told us who you are."

"Neither have you," Vincent stated calmly.

"Fair enough," she said. "I'm Kelly." She pointed over to the other girl. "That's Meg, and this is Mark." Vincent nodded, but made no move as though to speak. "Now, who are you?"

He remained silent for a moment, then replied, "My name is Vincent Valentine."

"Valentine?" Mark said, incredulous. "What kind of name is that?"

"It is my name, and I see nothing funny about the matter."

"Weren't you with that guy, um, Cloud Strife?" Kelly ventured. Vincent nodded. "Then what are you doing down here?"

Vincent sighed. Too many questions. "You are wasting my time." He pushed Mark out of his way with his metal arm and walked out of the room, turning down the hallway. A faint noise from the ceiling caught his attention and he quickly whipped out his Death Penalty, shooting the creature before it even had a chance to attack. The vampire bat fell limply to the ground. Vincent walked on, lowering his gun. The stairs weren't in any worse condition, which was good. No loose boards to worry about. Five years was a much shorter period of time than before. _Perhaps fewer things will have changed_, he thought. _Then again, so much had changed within the short period of time that I was awake before..._

"Hey, Vincent," Kelly called after him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He continued walking, oblivious to the three. He heard her run up to him, saw her walking along by his side out of the corner of his eye. "Well?"

"I have no reason to tell you," Vincent said.

"Aw, come on!" Kelly persisted. "I bet wherever you're going there's gonna be a lot of adventure, right?"

Vincent did not even glance at her. "I know not what to expect, but danger surrounds me. You three should go back to your homes."

"But I've heard stories about you guys. You were, like, invincible!" she exclaimed.

Vincent shook his head. "I do not mean danger for myself. I mean danger for anyone else." Finally the girl seemed at a loss for words and he continued up the stairway, leaving her behind. He exited the mansion, squinting as the afternoon sunlight shone in his eyes. The dirty windows of the mansion filtered out most of the light, but his eyes soon adjusted. He glanced around, seeing a few villagers standing in the streets, staring at him, looking fearful. Vincent merely turned to look northward. Would Sephiroth appear there? Near Northern Crater? The quickest way to get there would be to fly... He did not wish to involve anyone else in this, especially not Cid. The man would not understand. Vincent would use his own methods of getting to Sephiroth...

* * *

The snow was swirling around him, too thick for him to see anything. He took a step forward, the wind pushing against him, icy air defying his every move. But he made his way through it anyway, the snowflakes stinging his face, silver hair tangled with tiny crystals, slapping at his face... He hefted the long sword at his side, held up a black-gloved hand to wipe the hair and snow from his face. Through a lull in the storm, he thought he saw a town... but the moment passed and the wind picked up once more, screaming in his ears, thickening the air with white.

He made his way towards the village, trying to keep a straight course, fighting against the wind. After what seemed like an eternity, the wind died down, the snow fell lightly, and the town came into sight again, a little to his right. He turned that way, looking down to make sure that the sword was still clasped in his numb hand. It was still there and he nodded to himself. It was perhaps the only link he had to his past now... There was a feeling that he got from the blade, as if it were alive, but that was impossible.

He entered the town, walking past two children in thick jackets who had paused from their play to gawk at the swordsman. He stopped momentarily, blinked at them curiously. They turned and ran back into a nearby house, dropping their snowballs, slamming the door shut tight behind them. The man frowned slightly and continued down the path, stopping in front of a large building with a sign reading 'Inn.' He opened the door, walking inside, tracking snow onto the wooden floor. The innkeeper turned to him, about to say something, but just stood there, mouth agape, eyes staring.

The black-cloaked man frowned in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"A-are you..." The innkeeper gulped, took a breath. "S-Sephiroth...?"

The black-cloaked man shook his head minutely. "Who is Sephiroth?" The shorter man's eyes slid to his sword, then looked back up at his face. He quickly looked away from the green-blue gaze and stared at the floorboards instead. "Who is Sephiroth?" the swordsman insisted.

The innkeeper did not look up. "He... he looked just like you..."

The black-cloaked man frowned, shook his head. "That explains nothing. Why are you so afraid of me?" The innkeeper gestured towards the long sword at his side. The swordsman looked at it, hefted it. "This? Did... did this 'Sephiroth' kill people?"

"Yes-but... only Sephiroth could wield that sword... the Masamune," the frightened man told him.

The black-cloaked man stroked the handle of the blade with his thumb. _Masamune._ He looked back at the shorter man. "What happened to Sephiroth?"

"He..." The innkeeper gulped, eyes wandering to the sword once more. "He supposedly died. Five years ago. But..."

The taller man nodded. "But now I am here... You think I am this 'Sephiroth'? How could he come back from the dead?"

The frightened man wrung his hands nervously and shook his head. "I-I don't know. But... but he did it before."

The swordsman frowned, brushed a silver strand of hair from his face. "......I was going to ask if you could give me a room-to rest."

The innkeeper shook his head. "I don't want you scaring away my customers."

The black-cloaked man sighed, nodded, and turned back towards the door. The innkeeper hopped back as the long blade of the Masamune swung around behind him. The swordsman opened the door, flinching slightly as he was greeted once more with the icy air and a small flurry of snow. He walked back out into the cold, looking over at another pair of children sledding down a nearby hill, apparently oblivious to him as yet. How carefree they looked... He shook his head, walking up the hill, seeing the two children run out of the corner of his eye, the sled falling to lie, forgotten, at the bottom of the hill. He paused, then continued over the hill, down a little dip, and past several more houses.

He left the town, heading in a direction which he thought to be south. He could see mountains to his left and up ahead of him and turned to follow a more southwesterly path. The snow in the air thinned, then stopped altogether and he felt even more alone in the huge field of snow, the town now out of sight, the mountains the only landmark in the miles of white. He concentrated on the snow beneath his feet, trying not to pay attention to the isolation of the place. He grasped the Masamune tighter, trying to glean some sort of comfort from the weapon. It did little good.

He came to a patch of glittering snow, sparkling in a ray of sunshine. The swordsman looked up at the sky, not stopping, seeing a patch of blue showing through a gap in the white clouds. He looked back down at the snow beneath his feet, watched as the fluffy white was kicked up by black boots. The sunlit patches became more and more frequent until there were no clouds in the sky. And still the mountains inched slowly closer. After a while, he noticed some tracks in the snow-chocobo tracks. He looked around, didn't see any of the birds, and continued onwards.

The sun was setting behind the mountains to his left, and still he walked, the monotonous movement of his numbed feet kicking the snow. He could tell now that he was almost past the range. He turned to the southeast, looking back down at his feet. The snow was getting thinner and thinner. Soon, he could see the tips of grass blades sticking up from the white. Still, the swordsman walked on. It was growing warmer now, more of the grass becoming visible above the snow. He lifted his head, saw the thinning edge of the snow, the grass, slightly browned, showing through holes in the snow, then dominating the landscape. As he continued southeast, the grass regained its color, turning to a rich green.

It was then that he caught sight of the ocean, a glimmer of deep blue on the horizon. He walked towards the beach, something inside him wondering why he was not being attacked. And something answering each time, _They are afraid._ He reached the beach where the grass was choked by the sand, walked along side of it, facing eastward, towards the darkened sky, watching as his shadow in front of him faded into the rest of the darkness, watching as night claimed the land. And still he kept on watching, looking now at the moon in the sky, seeing each individual star appear in the vast expanse of black. He knew that there was a wide plain ahead of him, that he was only halfway to wherever he was going. There was a town there. He knew that much. But who lived there, what they did, what the town was called-all of that was lost to him. His memory failed him. What memory? All he knew from before was cold and darkness...

* * *

Katrina ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her and quickly locking it. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes, the tears streaming down her face. She hated her parents! She hated them! How could they even think of sending her to live with her grandfather!? She hated him even more! He was weird, not to mention the fact that he never cared a whit about her. But her parents had made up their minds, whatever the reason. She supposed that they wanted her to get a job in Junon. She was the right age for that sort of thing, but...

She could hear her mother on the other side of the door, trying to console her, but Katrina wasn't paying any attention to the words. She was busy figuring out how to sneak away... She would leave that night, sometime after midnight, after her parents had gone to bed. But where would she go? The only other village on the Northern Continent was Snow Village, unless she managed to get transportation to some other place. Other place... like what? Maybe she could go to Cosmo Canyon... but she would head to Snow Village first, since she was incapable of getting to the other continents...

Katrina packed a few of her possessions. She didn't really have much of importance, so she just packed a change of clothes and some food she happened to have in her room. She waited in her room until the sky outside was dark. She put her ear up against the door, listening, but she could here nothing. She slowly turned the knob, pushing the door open, then closing it behind her, making sure to lock it again. She slipped down the hallway, grabbing her coat and hurrying out the door.

Luckily, there were no excavators out that night. They didn't get as many visitors as they once had, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. The town had grown a bit and a few houses had been added, including the one that her family lived in. They had moved in from Midgar after Meteor had destroyed their home there.

She hurried out of the town and set off westward, towards Snow Village, her coat draped over one arm, her bag slung over the other shoulder. She looked up at the sky. A full moon hung in the black air, stars dotting the sky. It was beautiful, and she was glad to be walking under such a sky. She smiled a little and wondered if anyone else was looking up at that same sky. She continued walking, staring up at the sky, her feet falling into the monotonous pattern of walking.

After she had walked for a few hours, a sound to her right caught her attention and she looked in that direction, a slight twinge of fear running through her. A pair of gleaming yellow eyes shone in the darkness and the creature stepped forwards. It was wolf-like, and its grey fur shone dully in the moonlight. Katrina took a step backwards, cursing herself for not bringing any weapons. Behind the creature, she could see several more pairs of eyes. The thing suddenly ran forward to pounce on her and she turned away, shutting her eyes tightly. She heard a faint rush of air, but nothing happened.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and turned to look. The wolf creature lay on the ground a few feet away from her, neatly cut through the middle. She swallowed a little and looked around, not seeing any of the other creatures, nor anyone else. A figure that she had not noticed before straightened from his position crouched on the ground near the still form of one of the wolves. She could not see very well in the dark, but she could see his glowing blue-green eyes, the silver hair, and the long, shining blade of his sword. He started walking towards her.

Katrina gasped and took a step backwards. "S... Sephiroth...!?" she exclaimed. Everyone knew what he looked like... but how could he be alive? Hadn't that Cloud person killed him five years ago?

He stopped, looked at her, looking somewhat confused. "You think I am Sephiroth, too?" he asked. She nodded dumbly, her eyes flickering to the sword. He shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just saved your life, do you think I would contradict myself?"

Katrina relaxed a bit. "I... I guess not. But... you're not... Sephiroth?"

The swordsman shook his head. "I don't know who I am."

"Oh. Well that's good... I think..."

He tilted his head. "Why is that a good thing?"

She blinked. "Well, you see, if you were Sephiroth, you'd probably just kill me right now..." She eyed the Masamune again. "But you saved me instead... Umm... thank you."

The man before her seemed unsure how to react to this. "You're the first person not to be afraid of me," he said, sighing a little.

"Well, I am... sorta..." Katrina admitted.

"What were you doing out here? It's dangerous for someone like you."

She looked down at the ground. "I... was... um, running away from home..."

The swordsman nodded. "Where did you plan on going?"

Katrina was mildly surprised that he didn't think what she was doing was wrong, but realized that if he didn't know who he was, then there were probably some other things that he didn't know. It was just as well. "I want to go to Cosmo Canyon, but since I can't get there, I was gonna go up to Snow Village..."

"I just came from there..." he stated.

"What's your point?"

He shook his head minutely. "I can't just let you travel alone. You're vulnerable."

  
  
  


The girl in front of him nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "I guess you're right."

He studied her for a moment. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a soft grey sweater that was a little large on her. A long green coat was draped over her one arm and she had a bag slung over her other shoulder. She had short brown hair, curving inwards just under her chin, neatly framing her face. Her eyes were of the same color as her sweater. He supposed that anyone else might call her 'pretty,' but he didn't really know what to think. "Well, no use standing here doing nothing. Let's go." The swordsman turned and began walking back the way he had come.

The girl trotted after him. "Yeah, um, I'm Katrina," she told him. "I guess I can't ask your name, huh?" The swordsman glanced at her, then shook his head. "It must be frustrating, not knowing who you are...... Especially when you look like Sephiroth."

He nodded minutely, keeping his gaze straight ahead, watching the horizon. "I remember nothing. There are people who tell me that I am Sephiroth, and they are frightened of me, but I don't even know who he is." He shook his head. "But... what if I truly am Sephiroth? Does that even change anything?" He fell silent and continued walking westwards. Katrina said nothing, but he could feel her eyes on him, studying him intently, as though looking for something.

After several hours of walking together in silence, they came upon a small clump of trees, and the girl stopped. "Umm, hey, can we stop for a while? I'm kinda tired..." The swordsman nodded silently and watched her as she lay down on the ground near a tree, using her pack as a pillow, and closed her eyes. He himself merely leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky, striving to remember anything, anything at all. But what he recalled he could make no sense of. A flash of red wings, a pair of bright green eyes, the silhouette of someone with a sword.

He shook his head and cleared his mind of thought, watching as the black sky slowly lightened, keeping on a grey color. In the east, a golden light began to creep through the sleepy sky, setting it afire with the beautiful colors of sunrise. Blue stretched out across the heavens as the sun rose, a glory of yellow light, quickly becoming too bright to behold as it climbed the sky.

The black-cloaked man looked down at the sleeping girl, wondered when she would wake up. Well after sunrise, Katrina stirred, and opened her grey eyes. For a moment, she seemed confused, but then her gaze focused on him and she gave a little start, jumping to her feet as she grabbed her bag. She blinked at him a few times, then grinned sheepishly, relaxing. "Sorry... I forgot that you weren't... er... nevermind." The swordsman shrugged. It made little difference to him.

In fact, nothing seemed to matter to him. He was outcast of everyone and everywhere, and only this one girl seemed to accept him for who he was, not who he used to be. He sighed and motioned for her to come along before he began walking again. His life now consisted merely of travelling it seemed. The days spent wandering through the snowy wasteland, and now his time with Katrina. Perhaps that was all he was good for. But something told him that there was much he would have to do yet.


	4. Monsters

The sun was nearing its peak in the sky and the pair were still walking along, coming now to the beginning of the snow fields. It was colder there, and even the bright sunlight seemed to give little warmth to the place. Katrina took the green coat that had been draped over her arm and put it on, hugging it tighter about herself to warm up a little. The swordsman glanced at her, saying nothing, simply continuing his walk through the deepening snow. 

The girl had made no comments on the fact that they were not being attacked, and he wondered if she even noticed. He did not think long on the matter, however, for it only brought him back to the question of who he was. Judging by what he had heard of Sephiroth, he had no desire to be the man, though everyone claimed he looked exactly like him. But if he was Sephiroth, he could remember nothing before the endless snow. If he was Sephiroth, it made little difference to him. 

A cold wind whipped around them, causing Katrina to shiver violently. The swordsman glanced at her, wondering if she was still cold, despite her coat. After a moment, he voiced his concern. She shook her head, but didn't say anything-he could see that her teeth were chattering. He let the Masamune fall to the ground, continuing to walk, not even noticing as the sword disappeared from where it lay. He ignored Katrina's questioning and slightly fearful look and unbuckled his shoulder guards, tossing them aside. He took off his gloves and shrugged out of the black cloak, handing it to her. The girl blinked at the gesture, then shook her head. "N-no. You keep it. I don't... you'd freeze..." 

He shook his head slightly, still holding out the cloak. "I will be fine. The cold doesn't bother me as much as it does you. Take it." She reached out a hesitant hand and took the cloak from him, pausing to take the bag from her shoulder and put on the leather garment over her coat. The cloak was much too long for her, and the sleeves hung down, almost covering her hands. It hardly mattered though, for it provided more warmth, and so she picked up her bag again, slinging it over her shoulder. 

The swordsman suddenly realized that he no longer held the Masamune and turned to look for the blade. To his surprise, it simply appeared in his hand. He blinked, standing there, staring at it. There was something very wrong with the long blade... He shook his head and turned to continue, glancing once at Katrina. The girl appeared momentarily frightened and kept her distance from him, eyeing the Masamune. 

They continued trudging through the snow, the swordsman hardly noticing the cold wind against his bare chest. Suddenly, he halted, grip tightening slightly on the handle of the sword as his blue-green eyes scanned the sky. He sensed Katrina as a confused presence behind him. A dark creature swooped downwards and alighted in the snow a fair distance away from him. It was a dark blue-violet color with impressive scarlet wings sprouting from its back. It glared at him through glowing red eyes, its fanged mouth fixed in a devilish grin. 

The man took a few steps forward, motioning for Katrina to stay back. If this monster had had the courage to face him, then it had to be powerful. He approached it slowly, raising the Masamune, but he stopped as the creature lowered its head, cringing as though in pain. The wings seemed to shrivel and retreated back into the thing's back as it shrunk slightly, skin turning pale until the creature was recognizable as a human. The man crouched there for a moment, then stood, brushing snow from his vermilion cloak and fixing the swordsman with his cold crimson gaze. 

The swordsman looked him up and down, noting the metal claw in place of the man's left arm, the pale face, and the long black hair that fell past the man's shoulders. He felt as though he should have known who he was, but no name came, only the faint sense of recognition. "Who are you...?" he asked finally. The stranger said nothing at first, walking forward so that he was just out of range of the Masamune, not that it mattered, then stopping. He stared at the swordsman for a while before speaking. 

"Sephiroth... You do not remember me...?" The voice was soft and low. 

The swordsman shook his head. "I remember nothing." 

The other man nodded slowly, glancing at Katrina, then looking back at him. His face revealed no emotion whatsoever, but the swordsman did not find this disconcerting in the least. He was merely surprised that the man was not afraid of him, as the others were. But then, he was no ordinary man-he was almost as tall as the swordsman, and held himself in a way that suggested that he was capable of deadly speed. A long rifle was tucked into the man's belt, and he looked as though he knew quite well how to use it. Finally, he spoke. "Lucrecia said that you would return in five years time... Perhaps your loss of memory is part of the third chance she spoke of..." 

He still did not understand. The stranger took another step forward, but noticed as his hand tightened on the Masamune. "Who are you?" the swordsman insisted. 

"Very well," the other man sighed. "I am Vincent Valentine. I knew you in your previous lives... not that it should matter." 

The swordsman did not move. "But how can you be sure that... that I am Sephiroth? I cannot remember anything." 

Vincent nodded minutely. "You are Sephiroth, there is no mistaking you." He gestured towards the sword. "Only Sephiroth can handle that blade." He lifted his gaze to the swordsman's eyes. "And you have the same eyes-Mako eyes. You look the same as you did when last I saw you in your human form. But more importantly... Lucrecia predicted your return at this time. She said that you would be given one final chance, and you have no memory of what happened before. Which is just as well, for if you had remembered, there would simply be a repeat of what happened before." 

The swordsman was not convinced. "Who is Lucrecia...?" 

"Lucrecia..." Vincent said quietly, "was your mother. She instructed me to look after you." 

The swordsman still remained suspicious of this expressionless man. That Vincent knew more about his past than he himself did disturbed him. "How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked, not loosening his grip on the Masamune. 

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly tired. "Sephiroth... how can I make you believe me? You have no memory, you say..." A long silence followed in which the man reopened his eyes and fixed the blood-red gaze upon the swordsman. "My own memories are clear. I remember your birth, thirty-five years ago. Then when you ravaged the world, driven insane by the knowledge of the experiment. You caused so many people so much pain, how can you simply stand there and challenge the truth?" 

Finally accepting Vincent's statements, 'Sephiroth' lowered his blade, staring at him with renewed curiosity. "You don't look old enough to remember my birth. Even if you were a child at the time..." 

Vincent did not tear his gaze from the swordsman's face. "You are not the only experiment. I am frozen in time, so do not let my appearance fool you. I am sixty-two." Sephiroth-finally accepting his title-stared at Vincent in disbelief. "I told you, I am an experiment as well." Sephiroth nodded. 

"But just _what_ are you?" came Katrina's voice. At the arrival of Vincent, the swordsman had completely forgotten about her. He turned to glance at her now. She had begun to walk forwards, now quite certain that Vincent held no threat. "I mean, you... were that... that thing..." she faltered. 

Vincent nodded slightly. "I would have changed back sooner, but Chaos is hard to control... especially since I was in its form for so long." 

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean?" she demanded. 

"As I said before," he said calmly, "I am an experiment. I am... no longer entirely human..." There was a pause and he murmured softly to himself, "A monster..." He lifted his head and gazed stoically first at Katrina, then at Sephiroth. "I cannot be certain of what to do... I suppose it is best to tell you of your past before you find out the same way as last time." He glanced at Katrina, then addressed the swordsman. "Who is she...?" 

Sephiroth said nothing, simply turned to the girl, indicating that she introduce herself. He was too lost to do so. So he was Sephiroth afterall... what was this man expecting of him now? He would have to wait and see... so much now depended on his past, whatever it might have been. "I... I'm Katrina," the girl stammered, unnerved by Vincent's crimson gaze as it lay fixed on her. She turned her eyes to the snow-covered ground. Vincent asked no further questions, simply turned towards Snow Village, his air suggesting that he expected both to follow him. Sephiroth eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, then glanced at Katrina before walking after the man, holding the Masamune so that the blade trailed after him, making a faint trail in the snow.   
  
  
Beneath Vincent's cool exterior, he was struggling violently with Chaos. After being in control for several hours of flight, the creature simply refused to give up so easily. He kept his hand clenched in a tight fist while his metal claw hung idly at his other side. He could feel Sephiroth's cold gaze on him, as well as Katrina's fearful one. He did not look back however. He had more important matters to attend to. Chaos needed to be permanently suppressed, and they needed to find shelter from the weather-the sky in the north was a dark grey. A storm was brewing there, and would likely have unleashed its fury by the time they got that far. 

Vincent continued to struggle with Chaos, trying to push the monster back into the recesses of his mind. The thing only growled in his mind and fought more ferociously. Vincent's expression became increasingly morose as the battle inside his mind raged on. His thoughts could not function with the creature's screams for blood. He stopped abruptly and stood there for a moment, lifting his hand to clutch at his head, as though he could rip Chaos out of him. He felt the familiar sensation of transforming, the horrible pain tearing through his body. He had become used to it, but this time it was worse than usual. He managed to remain standing, but he wasn't sure if he could hold off the transformation. He struggled for a moment, then sank to his knees, still clutching his head, his eyes closing. He remembered the other two near him. Would they be able to fight back Chaos...? But then, Sephiroth was there... "N... no......" 

Another wave of pain ran through his slender body and the wings began to sprout from his back. He fell forward onto his hands as the agony tore at his body, morphing his cells, changing them completely. When he finally straightened, he was no longer human, but the demonic form of Chaos. Evil crimson eyes glowed fiercely as the creature pushed off from the ground, spinning to face Sephiroth and Katrina...   
  
  
Sephiroth stared at the creature that had once been Vincent, not quite sure what to do. He sensed the vicious air about the monster, so he shoved Katrina back behind him in an attempt to shield her. Chaos, however, had wings, so he couldn't be entirely certain this would work. What was he supposed to do? The thing was Vincent, and yet, it was not... He held his sword defensively, waiting for the creature to attack first. Chaos grinned at him maliciously before raising one clawed arm, some invisible force stabbing through his chest, as though some sword had just cut into his flesh. He flinched slightly, but found himself unharmed... at least, the blow did not seem to have done any damage. 

Sephiroth moved forward with incredible swiftness, wielding the Masamune as though it were as light as a feather, slashing the blade towards the creature. Chaos was not slow, however, and quickly darted to the side, reaching out with a clawed hand. Sephiroth spun around quickly, swinging the long blade through the air to cut a gash through Chaos's arm. Though both possessed inhuman speed, Sephiroth was the faster of the two. In several minutes, he managed to force the creature to the ground. It was bleeding in a dozen places and its breath came in quick pants, voice growling, eyes still glaring fiercely. 

The swordsman was unable to discern whether it would transform back into Vincent any time soon. It seemed best to kill the thing. He did not know exactly what it was, but something told him that he should kill it, that that was the best thing to do. So without another moment's delay, he made several more quick cuts, destroying the creature's throat and stabbing it through the heart for good measure. He heard a gasp from Katrina. She had been watching, frozen, during the battle. Sephiroth glanced at her, taking only a moment to note the horrified expression on her face. He then took a step back from the corpse, looking down at the Masamune. The blood on the sword seemed to be slowly diminishing, as if the metal was absorbing it. Impossible... But the Masamune was no ordinary blade. 

He let the matter lie and turned his emerald gaze to the fallen Chaos, watching as the thing shrunk, morphing back into the still form of Vincent. Sephiroth waited for a moment, but the man did not move from where he lay on his back, eyes closed, face pale. He did not appear to be alive. 

Katrina rushed over to the still body, crouching down and putting her fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse. After a moment, she shook her head worriedly and lay her head against the man's chest. She sat upright and turned to Sephiroth. "He's not breathing, and he has no heartbeat," she informed him, a slight waver to her voice. "You... you just killed him..." 

Sephiroth had nothing to say. Something still told him that the man was alright. He shook his head slightly, but otherwise remained completely still where he stood. His eyes remained fixed on Vincent. After a moment, he became aware of a wound in his leg, looked down to see a single tear in his pants, blood slowly trickling down his leg, as if reluctant to move. He watched the red liquid for a moment before returning his gaze to the apparently dead man lying in the bloody snow. The silence stretched. 

Suddenly, Vincent's crimson eyes opened, focusing on Katrina. The girl gave a little start and jumped to her feet, taking a few steps backwards, almost tripping in the snow. Vincent stood easily, looking completely unhurt. He glanced once more at the girl, then turned his emotionless gaze to Sephiroth. "...thank you," he said softly. Without another word, he turned northward and continued his trek through the white towards Snow Village.   
  
  
They reached Snow Village in the midst of a blizzard, stumbling to push their way through the streets, against the wind. Sephiroth had taken Katrina by the arm so that she would not get lost, though he could barely feel her in his grasp. His entire body felt numb with the cold. Vincent led them through the door of the inn and the three burst in, Katrina pushing the door shut behind them and slumping against it. Sephiroth had let go of her arm and he turned now to brush the snow off of himself, barely feeling anything. He glanced at Vincent who had already regained his composure and was speaking quietly to the innkeeper. 

The short man kept glancing fearfully towards Sephiroth and shaking his head. Finally Vincent sighed, looking exasperated. He laid his hand on the gun that lay tucked in his belt and spoke again. The innkeeper gulped and nodded quickly, turning towards a door and saying in a louder, slightly shaky voice, "Right this way..." Sephiroth glanced at Katrina, then followed Vincent and the innkeeper through the door and down the hall to a small room. "Th-this is all I have..." the man muttered, shooting a final glance at Sephiroth before hurrying away. Vincent looked after him, then entered the room. The other two followed. 

The room was indeed small, but it would suit their purposes. A single bed lay against one wall, next to a window. A nightstand sat beside the bed, a softly flickering lamp sitting atop it. The only other furnishings in the room were a tiny corner table and a worn-out looking arm chair. Sephiroth paused to shut the door, then collapsed into the chair. After a week or so of being on his feet, walking, he was finally beginning to feel tired. He sighed and turned his gaze to the window. Nothing was visible outside except for the snow pelting against the window, a blur of white. He glanced at Vincent, who was leaning against the wall opposite, then at Katrina, who had taken off his cloak and sat down on the bed. Sephiroth looked down at his hands for a moment, then closed his eyes and went to sleep, regardless of the other two in the room. 

* * *

He awakened several hours later and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that someone-probably Katrina-had covered him with the black cloak. He looked around the room, finding that Vincent was still in the exact same position as before, watching him with that cold red gaze. The girl was lying on her back on top of the bed, her boots cast on the floor, eyes staring boredly up at the ceiling. Sephiroth stood, putting on the cloak and turning to Vincent with an air of expectancy. When several minutes passed by and Vincent said nothing, the swordsman spoke. "You were going to tell me of my past, weren't you?" 

Vincent nodded minutely, but continued to remain silent, closing his eyes for a moment. Without opening them, he began his story, speaking in a soft undertone. "Thirty-eight years ago, a creature was found frozen in a 2000 year geological stratum. Professor Gast of Shinra, Inc. named the organism, Jenova." The name sent a shudder of recognition through Sephiroth's body. His eyes remained fixed on Vincent, waiting for the man to continue. "Jenova was thought to be an Ancient, and the Jenova Project was approved by Shinra. Professor Hojo and Lucrecia conceived a child for the experiment. Jenova cells were injected into the womb while the child was still growing..." Some emotion flashed across Vincent's face, but he quickly concealed it and continued on. 

"Nine months later, Lucrecia gave birth to her first and only son. She named the child... Sephiroth. Professor Gast soon traveled north to this village, leaving Hojo to finish the research. Hojo, seeing that Lucrecia's usefulness was at an end, poisoned her. When I discovered what he had done... I ran down to the basement to talk some reason into him... But he shot me, used me for his next experiment, then locked me in the basement of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. 

"Sephiroth's childhood was a mystery, even to him I think. He joined SOLDIER at some point, and quickly made his way to the top rank. Sephiroth was known to be the best. Ten years ago, he was sent on a mission to Nibelheim. He was accompanied by another, less experienced member of SOLDIER named Zack, and a normal Shinra trooper, Cloud." The name... it sounded so familiar... 

"They were sent to inspect a malfunctioning Mako reactor. Sephiroth took his party up to the reactor, where the creature, Jenova, was being kept, and monsters were created using the Jenova cells. After seeing what was being done, Sephiroth confined himself to the basement library, reading all the documents of the experiment. He was driven insane by what he read, and burned the village, making his way to the reactor to take Jenova with him to the 'Promised Land.' However, Cloud was somehow able to kill him in the reactor, sustaining heavy injuries. Professor Hojo gathered the survivors in Nibelheim for another experiment involving Jenova." 

Vincent paused and, after a moment, opened his crimson eyes and met Sephiroth's intent gaze. "Five years later, Sephiroth returned to ravage the world. Cloud and his followers were intent on stopping him. After several encounters, they met at the Temple of the Ancients, where Sephiroth told them of his plan to become one with the Planet. Cloud retrieved the Black Materia from the Temple in hopes that he could keep it from Sephiroth, but he was used as a puppet and handed the materia over to Sephiroth. 

"Aeris, the only true survivor of the Ancients, or the Cetra, left on her own mission to counteract the Black Materia by summoning Holy. Just after she had finished, Sephiroth killed her. He then went to Northern Crater where he summoned Meteor. The Weapons were unleashed by the Planet and caused destruction, also occupying Shinra's attention. Cloud took his group down to Northern Crater where they engaged in a final battle with Sephiroth. He was killed once again, but it was too late for Holy. Aeris used the Lifestream to stop Meteor instead. It has been five years since that day." 

After Vincent had finished, a thick silence fell over the room, in which none dared speak. Sephiroth turned his gaze to the window where the snow continued to swirl around, the wind rising and falling, whistling eerily and causing the eaves to shudder in response. Finally, Sephiroth turned to Vincent. "If Jenova was not an Ancient... then what was it...?" 

Vincent nodded slightly. "During the time of the Cetra, something huge crash-landed in Northern Crater, wounding the Planet. The thing, Jenova, was a virus, infecting and killing many of the Cetra. They finally managed to freeze the creature, and buried it deep so that no one would find it. Unfortunately, Shinra found it anyway..." 

Sephiroth lowered his gaze. "So I am infected with the Jenova virus...?" 

"Yes." 

"Will I go insane as I did before?" 

"I cannot be sure... but I do not think so." 

Sephiroth gazed down at his boots for a long moment, then straightened, looking at Vincent. "I'd like to visit this 'Nibelheim.' It might make things seem more... real." 

Vincent's crimson gaze bore into him for several minutes before the man spoke. "But I must warn you not to read any of the books in the Shinra Mansion. The information they contain is too twisted for your eyes. I cannot let you take the risk of insanity again." 

"I understand," Sephiroth replied. 

Katrina sat up, speaking for the first time in several hours. "How are we gonna get to Nibelheim? It's on another continent..." 

Vincent nodded, glanced briefly at the window. "It seems we will have to call on Cloud for some assistance..." 

Sephiroth looked up sharply. "You said it was Cloud who killed me. Why would he help us?" 

Vincent fixed him with a cold look. "I was with Cloud when he entered Northern Crater. It will take some explaining, but he will understand... As long as he does not have to help directly, he will consent." Vincent reached into some pocket and pulled out a slightly battered-looking PHS. He dialed Cloud's number and waited for a moment for the man to pick up. There was a pause, and a faint voice could be heard. "(Hello...?)" 

"This is Vincent..." 

"(Vincent!?)" 

"Yes." 

"(...what do you want?)" 

"I need to borrow a few chocobos." 

"(Why?)" 

"Because Sephiroth is with me." 

"(Sephiroth!? But I thought we-)" 

"Calm down, Cloud. He is not insane." 

"(Calm down!? This is Sephiroth we're talking about!)" 

"Yes. But you remember him before Nibelheim, don't you?" 

"(What? You mean now he's a cold bastard instead of an insane one?)" 

"Cloud. Please. Do you really blame him for being distant?" 

"(So you want me to pity him now, huh? After what he did!? He-)" 

"I remember quite well what he did, Cloud. But he doesn't." 

"(He lost his memory?)" 

"Yes." 

"(And this is supposed to make me feel better?)" 

"Cloud." 

"(Yeah?)" 

"Give him a chance. He hasn't killed anyone. In fact, he has been travelling with a girl from Bone Village, and protecting her. Does he sound insane to you?" 

"(...no. But if he is alive, why is he with you?)" 

"It is my obligation to help him." 

"(Because of Lucrecia...?)" 

"Yes. It was her wish..." 

"(Then I'll send them over. Just bring them straight back as soon as you can. I'd prefer if you just kept Sephiroth away from us.)" 

"...Thank you." Vincent put the PHS away and turned to Sephiroth. "You heard that, I am sure. We will have to wait." There was a pause. "...do you have any questions?" 

Sephiroth nodded. "I want to know more about my mother... Lucrecia." 

Again, there was the flash of emotion, and Sephiroth could see that it was pain. But Vincent soon concealed it, resuming his emotionless mask. "Lucrecia... She was a beautiful woman. Long brown hair and bright blue-green eyes. She was full of energy and always smiling... until the Jenova Project..." He trailed off. 

"You are holding things back," Sephiroth stated. "Don't." 

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes. "Lucrecia was... a good friend of mine from the start. Before the Project, we used to talk often... But... she went with Hojo instead of me... Hojo didn't love her, but she was too blind to see it, and I had not the heart to tell her. She probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. She was too caught up in the Jenova Project. It was everything to her. Hojo had told her that it would make them famous... but he was lying. He had no intention of giving her any credit for her participation, for her hard work. And I... failed to protect her. I let her go through with it, despite her deteriorating condition, despite what I knew of Hojo. That was my sin. I abandoned her..." 

"You... you still love her, don't you?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent opened his eyes and looked at him for a moment before nodding solemnly. "Couldn't you use magic to revive her? And... and the people I killed...?" 

Vincent shook his head. "It was much too late for Lucrecia by the time I got to her... I lack the capabilities to ressurect one from the dead after longer than a few hours, just like anyone else. And those you killed... cannot be revived because of the Masamune blade." 

Sephiroth looked down for a moment. "Is it possible that I could revive them, since it is my sword?" Vincent shook his head minutely, indicating that he didn't know. It seemed obvious that Vincent was a man of few words, and that speaking to Sephiroth as he had just done was much more than he would normally do. He had only said that much because of Lucrecia. Sephiroth looked up at him. "You said that you met with Lucrecia again... didn't she die?" 

"Yes... but the Jenova cells brought her back to life. She struggled with the virus for thirty years before she finally died again..." 

"And you saw her then?" 

"Yes." 

"What did she say?" 

Vincent turned away, looking instead to the window. "It is nothing that you need to hear." 

"She was my mother. I want to know her last words," Sephiroth persisted. 

Vincent glanced at him. The man's eyes glistened slightly, but he soon closed them, lowering his head. "She... told me to look after you," he said finally. 

"Is that all?" 

"No..." Vincent said softly. Sephiroth waited, keeping his blue-green eyes fixed on him. "...she told me... that none of this was my fault." 

There was something in his tone of voice... "You don't believe her." 

Vincent shook his head. "How can I? I abandoned her... I loved her, and yet I abandoned her. There is only one name I could give myself-monster." 

"From what you tell me, I was no better," Sephiroth said quietly. 

"No... you had no control over your actions. I did." He regained his composure and looked out the window again, murmuring softly, "She never even got to hold you... Not even once..." There was a pause. "She said that was her sin-that you couldn't call her your mother," he said to Sephiroth. "But it wasn't her fault... I didn't protect her... she was so helpless..." 

A long stretch of silence followed in which neither Sephiroth nor Katrina were quite sure what to say to the morose figure. Vincent, however, did not even seem to notice them. He continued to stare out the window at the snow. It was falling lightly now, swirling every now and then as the wind picked up, but even the wind seemed to have fallen silent. Sephiroth finally lowered his eyes to his hands. It was hard to take in, that he had caused so many people so much pain. He knew, however, that it had to be true. Certain names were familiar to him, and somewhere from the recesses of his suppressed memory, images of people he had once known surfaced. 

One seemed to be the most prominent at the moment-a young woman, in her early twenties, kneeling on a circular platform, a pale stone railing encircling it and yellow glass reaching upwards, a short staircase leading down to a series of stone pillars. The girl was pretty, dressed in a long pink gown that was buttoned neatly down the front. Over this, she wore a short red jacket with ridiculously puffy sleeves, but somehow, the style seemed to suit her innocent appearance. She was upright on her knees, her feet concealed in a pair of large brown boots. Her hands were clasped, held close to her bosom, head bowed. Her long bangs fell in front of her face, shadowing it. The rest of her long brown hair was tied back in a thick braid, save for two twirled locks of hair, one on either side of her face. In her hair was tied a large pink ribbon and a small, white materia was somehow pinned to the ribbon, the tiny sphere glittering in the pale blue-green light that bathed the area. After a moment, she lifted her head, opening her bright green eyes, and smiled. This was Aeris... the Cetra whom he had killed, moments later. 

Sephiroth wondered what his mother looked like. Vincent had said that she was beautiful... But that didn't describe her very well. In his mind, he had formed an image quite similar to that of Aeris when Vincent had spoken of his mother... Lucrecia. He sighed. He felt as though he had woken up from a dream, unable to remember it, and someone else had told him exactly what it was about. He was now responsible for many sins that he knew nothing about... and yet he felt guilty of them anyway. A complicated matter. 

The heavy silence was interrupted by a timid knock on the door and Sephiroth immediately lifted his head, looking in that direction. He glanced at Vincent, but the man's crimson gaze remained fixed on the falling snow outside. A moment later, the doorknob turned and the innkeeper peeked in, looking very uncertain. The little man pointedly tried to ignore Sephiroth and turned his eyes to the indifferent Vincent. 

"Mr., uh... Valentine...? There's some chocobos here for you..... from, um... Cloud...?" Vincent nodded minutely and turned away from the window, glancing at Sephiroth and Katrina before walking to the door. The innkeeper started a little, moving away from the door. Vincent pulled it the rest of the way open and walked off down the hallway, not saying a word. 

Sephiroth stood, not bothering to check on the girl, and walked swiftly past the fearful innkeeper, following Vincent down the hall. He was vaguely aware of Katrina's footsteps behind him. He heard the door shut and went outside immediately, finding a pair of gold chocobos outside, Vincent standing near one of them. He heard the girl come out behind him. She walked over to the chocobos, smiling, delighted by the sight of them. She probably had never seen birds with such brilliant plumage. Sephiroth took a few steps towards one of them, then paused, glancing first at Vincent, then at Katrina. Two chocobos, three people. Vincent mounted the one of the chocobos and it walked forward a few steps. He glanced at Sephiroth, then nodded towards the girl. 

Sephiroth climbed on top of the other bird and hesitantly reached a hand downwards towards Katrina. She blinked, then smiled a little, a very slight blush coming to her cheeks as she took his hand, climbing up behind him and putting an arm around his waist. Vincent glanced at them and turned his chocobo to the south, tapping its flanks lightly with his metal-toed boots. The gold chocobo raced off and Sephiroth was quick to follow on his. The birds moved swiftly across the snow, the landscape flying past in a blur. Before he had even realized it, they were over the mountains that had dominated Sephiroth's sight on the long trek the day before. 

Soon, the chocobos were sprinting across the ocean, the brilliant blue water splashing upwards, leaving rippling wakes behind them. He looked out across the horizon, watching as the other continent came into view, moving rapidly closer. And then they were on land again, over another mountain range, then across the desert, across the river, and over the Corel Mountains and onto a great plain. The chocobos slowed, and Sephiroth noticed a town to his right. The two gold chocobos paused to shift their wings a little bit, then strutted into the town. They stopped where the dirt-covered stone street began. Vincent leapt easily from the chocobo and landed on the ground at its side. Sephiroth waited for Katrina to get off before dismounting. 

He turned to the town and took a few steps forward, looking around. The building to his right had its back turned to them, a pile of junk lying at its side, and a white fence going around the front. A small archway crossed over the little street, meeting another fence on the other side, encircling someone's back yard. Further into town, there was a small inn and several plain, yet cozy-looking houses. A large well marked the center of the town, and the dusty street. The place had an depressing, sleepy look to it. It was quiet as well-nothing seemed to stir, save a small dog that lay in the shade of the well, tail thumping the ground every few minutes. 

Vincent cast him an emotionless glance, then turned to walk along the street, striding past the well without giving it so much as a glance. Sephiroth followed him, seeing a building at the other end of the small village that didn't quite seem to fit. The fence that surrounded it was much taller than the other fences. The wooden boards were close together so that no one could see into the yard, and they hadn't been painted. A slightly rusted metal gate marked the entrance. A stone path led to the front of a huge mansion. It was only two stories high, but it had many windows on either side of the large double door. Two dark columns, one on either side of the door, only added to the grand appearance. 

Sephiroth glanced at Vincent, who had stopped to the one side of the door, then stepped through into the mansion, pushing one of the tall wooden doors open, wincing a little at the creak in the hinges. He took a few steps forward, then stopped. The first thing to catch his eye was the curving staircase on the right that led up to a wide landing. There was another, shorter set of steps that went up to the top floor where there were several dirty stained glass windows that shone muted colored light upon the wooden floor. A black, cobweb-covered chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were four doors leading from the main entryway, one to the right, one below the landing, and two to the left. The place felt incredibly familiar. "The Shinra Mansion..." he murmured, though the name held little meaning to him. 

The swordsman turned to his left, absentmindedly walking through the first door. There were a couple sheets of yellowed paper lying on the floor, covered in a spidery handwriting. Sephiroth bent down to pick them up, read silently to himself. _I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research. Even that one from the Turks._ He blinked, glanced at Vincent, who had moved to stand silently a ways behind him, watching. Sephiroth turned his attention back to the words on the paper. He recognized that handwriting... _I scientifically altered him and put him to sleep in the basement._ Here, he stopped and tossed the papers back on the floor. 

He turned to Vincent. "That was... Hojo's writing...... about you..." Vincent nodded slightly. Sephiroth walked past him, looking around, as though in a slight daze. "I'm... starting to remember. I remember this mansion. I remember going down to the basement and reading... reading... for days on end...." He wandered towards the staircase, looking at the stained glass windows as he made his way up. They had once been beautiful, no doubt, but there was such a thick layer of dust and cobwebs that it was impossible to tell what the design was supposed to be. He turned to the right, entered a room. 

Sephiroth stepped forward, pushed open a heavy stone door, then paused in the doorway, listening to the grating sound echo down the cavernous room beyond. There was a spiraling set of wooden steps that led downwards into darkness. After a moment, he started down them. The light dimmed as he made his way towards the basement. The steps weren't very well maintained-some were rotting, others were broken, and some were missing entirely. He reached the bottom, a rough stone floor, a dimly lit rock tunnel ahead of him. He walked along it, turning to a wooden wall on the left, with a heavy door set into it. He pushed the door open, looking around the room. 

There was hardly any light here, but a sputtering lantern had been set on the floor, casting eerie shadows against the walls. Five coffins were in the room, all opened. Four of them held skeletons that looked as though they would turn to dust the second they were touched, and the coffins themselves did not look as though they were in much better shape. The coffin in the center of the room, however, was perfectly neat, though considerably dusty, and the lid had been slid off to one side. Sephiroth walked to the coffin, peered inside, and glanced once more at Vincent, who nodded very slightly. This was his coffin... The swordsman turned his attention to the far wall, where dozens of human skulls were piled. Oddly enough, he felt nothing uncanny or unnerving about this, but he had the strangest feeling that Vincent was the one who had killed those people, whoever they might have been. 

There was another memory from his past that fought its way to the surface of his tangled thoughts: A man, not particularly tall, in his sixties. He wore a white labcoat over a pair of black pants and a blue shirt that looked as though it had not been washed in several weeks, but his clothes could not hide his bony figure. His eyes were set back in his skull, quick, darting black eyes that didn't look entirely sane. A wrinkled forehead sloped back to a retreating hairline, where the man's long black hair was swept back over his head, tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skinny hands were clasped behind his back, long fingers... Wisps of black hair hung in front of his face, a pair of glasses were perched on his long nose. His thin mouth kept twitching into a grin, one that looked oddly maniacal, as though at any moment, he might break out into evil laughter. This, was Hojo of Shinra, Inc. ... his father. Sephiroth grimaced and forced the image away, turning to walk back out of the room. 

Vincent stepped back, out of his way. Sephiroth noticed Katrina standing a ways behind Vincent, looking nervous and fearful. She kept glancing around at the shadows as though something might leap from them at any second. But nothing dared attack them, thanks to Sephiroth's presence. The swordsman almost loathed this fact, however. It only further distinguished him from the others, set an invisible barrier around him, pushing everyone and everything away. 

He turned down the hallway, towards the library. He recognized the place immediately. Images flashed through his mind, too quickly for him to make out exactly what they were. A pair of black eyes, a ceiling... nothing too recognizable. He turned his attention back to the library. On the left side, the shelves were crammed with books, some leaning over on eachother, others half-fallen off the shelf. Piles and piles of books lay everywhere, discarded, some opened, pages torn and in tatters, some with dirty bootprints where he had absentmindedly stepped on them. 

The right side, however, was no library. There were a few sets of shelves, containing several books, but mostly an assortment of various dust-choked jars and bottles, containing who knew what. There was a cluttered desk without a chair in the center of the main room, and on the far wall, a tangled maze of chords and pipes led to a pair of large glass cylinders, green-tinted, once filled with thick Mako. He could still smell the residue. He walked slowly towards the cylinders, peering at them. Once, they had contained human test subjects-Cloud and Zack. He knew not where this knowledge came from, but it was the truth. Hojo had infused them with Jenova cells, drenched them in Mako. He could smell the Jenova here, too, a lingering stench... 

Sephiroth wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned away, his blue-green gaze finding the cluttered desk. There were hastily stacked papers lying on it. He brushed them aside to see the plain wood-bloodstained wood, very old blood, though. One of Hojo's victim's, no doubt. He wandered around the desk, towards the endless books. His eyes scanned a few titles-Jenova Specimen VII, Jenova Project... then one that seemed out of place-Specimen VV-01. Curious, he reached out a hand to take the book from its shelf, but a strong grip around his wrist stopped him. 

"I cannot allow you to read any of these," came Vincent's soft, but stern voice. 

Sephiroth nodded, lowing his hand, but his gaze remained fixed on the title. VV-01. VV... Vincent Valentine, perhaps? He glanced at the dark figure by his side. "That was..." 

"Hojo's records of my... abnormalities," Vincent finished curtly. "There is no need for you to dwell on me either." He hesitated. "We should leave now. You have seen enough." 

Sephiroth looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, studying the cold crimson gaze. He nodded minutely. "I want to see the reactor as well, if only briefly, before we leave." Vincent met his gaze, then turned away with a curt nod. He led the swordsman back out of the library and down the hall. Katrina fell in line behind the two men as they made their way back up the staircase and out the heavy stone door, emerging into the rest of the mansion. It was no less eerie than the basement, but at least it wasn't quite as dark. 

Sephiroth took the lead, some sudden whim leading him down the curving stairs to the first floor, then to the second door to the left. There was a magnificent stain-glass window there-or, rather, it would have been magnificent had it not been covered in dust and cobwebs. Still, it managed to cast a rather pretty pattern of light upon the dingy wooden floor. There was a small tea-table to one side of the room, a tea set, frozen in a tangle of webs, still sat on the little table. Two equally entangled wooden chairs sat near the table, one on either side. A piano sat in the center of the room, though slightly off to the side. It was large and black, the top to it battered and slightly askew. The yellowed keys looked somehow less dirty than everything else, as if someone had touched them a bit more recently. 

The room held a fallen air, once beautiful, it was now reduced to this miserable state, a heavy silence weighing down upon the lingering sorrow. Sephiroth was drawn to the piano, ran his fingers lightly along the keys, picking up dust as he went. He wiped his hand on his cloak, then faced the ivory keys. He didn't know how to play, but he felt a sort of attachment to that particular piano. He lay his fingers gently on the keys, played a few random notes. The last one screeched loudly, letting its noise echo around the room, breaking the silence so horribly. The noise finally faded away, and Sephiroth turned from the room with another glance at the mute figure as he passed him. 

The swordsman strode out of the oppressive mansion and into the daylight. The sky had begun to cloud over, but there was still some blue visible to the south. He turned northward, along the wide path that led out of the town, past the high fence surrounding the mansion. He heard footsteps behind him on the ground, belonging to only one person, however. He glanced behind him to see both Vincent and Katrina following. Vincent simply made no noise. 

Sephiroth continued onward across the valley in the center of the mountain range before finding the beginning to the winding stone path that led up Mount Nibel. The path was steep at first, then leveled out a bit, curving around a crevice in the dull blue rock. The ground underfoot was hard and rough, a strange yellow mist clinging to the mountain. They continued up the lonely peak. There was nothing here that dared attack them, nothing that could live because of the greedy Mako reactor. It had sucked up all the life on the mountain, and everything there had simply shriveled up and things ceased to grow. There wasn't even a single dead tree to mark the passing of the once-existent vegetation. 

The sky had turned completely overcast by the time they finally reached the reactor. It was a hideous thing, all shining metal with the Shinra, Inc. sign on it. It did not belong here on this desolate mountain. It belonged nowhere. The thought crossed his mind to destroy it, but he had no weapon, save the Masamune blade. Still, maybe they could find a way to shut the thing down... 

He walked up the metal steps, not bothering to use the railing, listening to the soft metal ping of his boots against the floor. The door to the reactor opened easily, but with a slight creak of its hinges. Once inside, his senses were filled with the sounds of machinery-the rich Mako gushing from the pipes, churning below him in a blue-green mass... Looking down at that Mako, it seemed somehow familiar. Another flash of memory-a young man with spiked blond hair, sword thrust through him-the Masamune. Grasping onto the end, being flung into the Mako pit far below, feeling the blood seep from him and into the deep pool, falling, suffocating, dying... 

Sephiroth wrenched his gaze away from the churning blue-green substance and climbed down to the pipes that ran across to the main control room. The control room was filled with odd looking pods, however, strange, almost organic, metal tubes ran from each of the pods, up towards the wall, where they disappeared into the next room. There were metal steps that went up to the top platform, where a sealed door was... Above the door, a sign reading 'Jenova' had been nailed. He stared at the sign for a moment, then turned away. Even if the virus was not there, he had no wish to see that room. He knew that the machinery was still there. The broken glass, the long snaking tube full of blood and Mako... 

He shook his head. It was vivid enough in his memory now. He remembered the places, yes, that seemed to come to him easily enough now. But it was the events themselves that he still struggled with. He made his way back out of the reactor, the place of his first death. Sephiroth led the other two back down the mountain, through the multicolored caves, down the mist-covered path. It began to rain then, a light drizzle at first, but by the time they had again reached the town, it had turned into a heavy downpour. It was late afternoon by now. A glance at Katrina told him that she was both tired and hungry from the day's travel. 

Sephiroth turned to a two-story house to his left, and, seeing no one there, led the way upstairs. It took him a moment before he realized whose home this was, though the name meant little to him: Tifa. He went up the stairs, found the bedroom. He glanced at Katrina, then gestured towards the two beds, bidding her to rest. They would be leaving again in the morning. The girl hesitated, then kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the far bed, falling asleep almost immediately. The swordsman sat down on the other bed for a moment, then tugged off his boots and lay back on top of the soft quilt, staring up at the ceiling. Then he closed his blue-green eyes, intent on getting some sleep... 


	5. Nightmares

The young man stood in front of the tall Shinra building, staring upwards. He was very tall, dressed in a dark blue suit that only accentuated his thin figure. His black hair hung in front of his emotionless face. His eyes were a soft brown, though they were icy cold. He shifted the pistol in his gloved hand, then put it in its holster. He came here everyday, but today was different. He had been promoted to the Turks just yesterday, and this was his first day at the job. Needless to say, he was a bit nervous. 

Finally, he tore his gaze from the tall Shinra building and walked up the short steps to the glass doors in front. He nodded to the receptionist and strode quickly to the elevator. The Turk inserted his new keycard in the elevator, keycard 69. This huge building had 69 floors... He pressed the up button. Just as the doors were about to close, a young woman in a lab coat rushed into the building, hurrying towards the elevator. The Turk held the doors for her, then let them close, and the elevator started upwards. 

The girl was much shorter than him, dressed in a long white labcoat. Even though she had her back turned to him, he could tell that she was quite beautiful. She was slender with long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She clasped a thick manila folder to her bosom. She, too, seemed a little nervous. They rode in silence for a while, the young man never taking his eyes off her. "Sorry," he said finally, not sure what he was apologizing for. "My name is Vincent." 

The young woman glanced at him quickly, then looked away again. "You're a Turk, aren't you?" she asked. 

"Yes..." Vincent confirmed. "Today is my first day." 

"Oh, mine too!" she exclaimed. She had such a beautiful voice. He just wished she would turn around so he could see her face. "As a scientist, that is. I was only a lab assistant before, but I got promoted just yesterday." Vincent nodded a little and was about to speak when the elevator stopped at the 65th floor. The doors opened and the girl hurried out, forgetting even to say goodbye. The doors closed and the Turk sighed. He'd have to get her name the next time he saw her... that is, if he would see her again. 

The elevator stopped again at the 68th floor, the Turks' lounge, dinging pleasantly. Vincent stepped out, looking around hesitantly. There was a hallway ahead off him, past the little elevator area, all white tiled floors and dull silver walls, probably metal. He heard footsteps and another man rounded the corner and started down the hallway towards him. He was dressed exactly the same as Vincent, with the exception of a pair of sunglasses. When he reached the new Turk, the shorter man removed the sunglasses and put them in his breast pocket, revealing pale grey eyes. He studied Vincent, pushing back his dirty-blond hair from his face. 

"You're the new Turk?" he asked. Vincent nodded. "Right. I'm Liam." He glanced past Vincent towards the elevator. "As soon as the other one gets here, I'll take you to see Chen, er, Mr. Chen." Vincent blinked, then nodded a little, asking no questions. A minute or so later, the other elevator dinged and a young woman stepped out. She was taller than the scientist he had met before, but still nowhere near his height. She wore the same navy blue suit and tie with the cut-off gloves. Her hair was a fiery red-brown, fairly short in the back, and longer in the front, so that it fell in front of her face. Her eyes were a bright green. 

She grinned pleasantly. "I hope I didn't keep you gentlemen waiting." Her voice was louder than the scientist, and a bit rougher, too. She walked over to them and held out her hand. "I'm Talya." Vincent simply stared at her for a moment. She frowned and lowered her hand, turning to Liam. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell us what we're doing?" 

"Right this way," Liam said after giving her the once over. He turned back down the hallway, leading them to the end, where they turned right, coming to a door. He opened it and they walked into an office. It wasn't particularly large, but it was well enough furnished. Yet another man in a suit was seated behind a cluttered desk. He stood as they entered. He was almost as tall as Vincent, but not quite, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He eyed the two new Turks, then walked over to them. 

"I'm Chen," he told them, his voice quite serious, "the leader of the Turks." He looked at the new Turks expectantly. 

Vincent nodded a little. "Vincent Valentine, sir." 

Chen raised an imperious eyebrow. "Valentine?" 

"Yes, sir." He could see Talya smirking out of the corner of his eye. Why did everyone find his name so humorous? 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"No, sir, I'm not. That is my name." Chen regarded him a moment longer, then turned to Talya. 

"Talya Keagan, sir," she replied, suppressing her smirk. 

Chen nodded. "I'm assuming the both of you have some skill with a gun...?" 

"Yes, sir," both new Turks replied at once. 

"Good. Your first assignment won't be until tomorrow. For today, I'll let Liam brief you on what you shall be doing as members of the Turks." He gave them a stern look, then glanced at Liam. The Turk led them out of the office and back down the hall, showing them on a tour of the floor belonging to the Turks. There was, of course, a weapons room, where many, many different types of guns were kept, along with a few other weapons that no one used much. What caught his eye was a long rifle, at least three feet long, with a slender barrel. It had eight materia slots in it, the full eight... _Death Penalty_, he mused. _What a strange name... _

There was a small living area there as well: a kitchen with all the bare necessities, a table with several chairs, and a sofa with a coffee table. There was a fairly large television there as well. Apparently, this was where the Turks could spend their free time, or their lunch hour, if they had nowhere else to go. 

The other room of interest on the 68th floor was a filing room. It contained files on anyone the Turks had ever been ordered to kidnap, murder, or steal from, and a few others besides. There were thousands of names, thick files, all neatly ordered in alphabetical order. For many of the people in the files, these were the only existing records of them. All other information had been erased, so their existence was completely forgotten. It was a chilling prospect, but it was indeed a part of what the Turks did. They were the ones who did Shinra's dirty work.   
  
  
Many long hours later, after more than a few tiresome lectures on the rules and duties of being a Turk, Vincent finally headed back down the hall to the elevator. Talya was only a few steps behind him and they got into the elevator together. Vincent pressed the down button and gazed out the glass elevator at the dark sky outside. There were hardly any stars visible. With such a large city and the construction of three out of the planned eight Mako reactors, there were enough lights in Midgar to haze out practically all of the night sky. You could barely tell whether it was a clear night or whether it was clouded over anymore. There was no difference in Midgar. 

"You're kinda cute, you know that?" Talya remarked after they had been on their way down for a while. 

Vincent looked at her, blinking. "Hmm?" 

"Oh come on, don't tell me nobody's ever told you that," she said. "You're tall, dark, and handsome and all." Vincent stared at her, not having a clue as to what she was talking about. Talya rolled her eyes, sighing a little, and gave up. The young Turk returned his gaze to the city beyond the glass. However, it seemed that Talya did not like the silence much, for after another couple minutes, she asked, "How old are you, anyway?" 

"Twenty-four," he replied curtly, without looking at her. 

"Ah. I'm twenty-two." He could see her make a face out of the corner of his eye, as though she didn't like the fact that he was older than her. "Vincent Valentine," she mused. "What a name. You ever get teased about it as a kid?" He nodded. Talya laughed. "Not surprising...... you're not much of a conversationalist, are you?" 

"No," he agreed. A few moments later, the elevator reached the first floor and the doors opened, accompanied by that pleasant ding. Vincent stepped out after Talya and headed out the glass doors in the front. He then began his walk home to Sector 3. It was the newest sector, the reactor there having just been built, and he had found himself a relatively nice apartment there. The Sector 4 reactor was currently under construction, as well as the pillar that would hold up the upper plate. There were no stars visible from the city, and everything was illuminated in a sort of hazy glow. Midgar... it was much bigger than when he had been a child. It was a big city now, the largest on the Planet. 

* * *

__

Curious, Aeris turned her gaze to the young scientist... She wanted to know the whole story. Vincent had been by far the quietest member of the group, and had kept to himself, barely speaking. Certainly she knew the short of the story after having heard him tell it to Sephiroth, but... 

* * *

Lucrecia sat at a cluttered table on the 65th floor, the desk lamp turned on, a thick file opened in front of her. She finished the paper she was reading, and rubbed her tired eyes. It was late, and it had been a long day. Lately, she had become particularly interested in a specimen which Professor Gast had named 'Jenova.' He and a few of the other scientists had been running tests on it. They had only samples, of course, for the entire organism was still being excavated from some place near Snow Village. 

She had been present for many of the tests. The Jenova specimen was approximately 2000 years old, yet it was still alive. That was the most amazing part of it. Gast was in the process of testing his hypothesis on whether or not it was an Ancient. In her spare time, Lucrecia had been finding all the information on the Ancients, or the Cetra, that she could. And now she was on the team of scientists that actually worked with the Jenova samples! 

She smiled tiredly and slid a photo over to her. Jenova... Little more than the torso was uncovered, and the picture's quality wasn't particularly good, but it fascinated her all the same. It was like some alien creature... was this what the Ancients had looked like? Or was this simply what 2000 years trapped in ice had done to the organism? 

But none of the scientists had near enough information to answer those questions. They didn't even know if Jenova was an Ancient. Lucrecia looked about the room. It was one of the smaller ones on the floor, off of the main hallway, apart from the lab that took up two floors. Several file cabinets sat against the walls, containing a part of the extensive library of specimen files Professor Gast owned. The drawer marked 'J' had been pulled open, the small(compared to the others) yet growing Jenova file was sitting on her table, opened. The rough stacks of papers were seperated just enough so that one document would not accidently get put in the wrong place. She wasn't exactly the neatest person, but she knew to what extent she had to go to keep things in order. 

With a tired sigh, she leaned her head on her elbow and flipped to the next document about the Ancients. A theory on the extinction of the race, something about a disaster from the sky... Lucrecia was too tired to keep her mind on the words, and eventually she dropped off to sleep. Her hand slid out from under her slender chin, causing her head to fall to her table with a soft thud. She slept on, the little desk lamp illuminating the dim room as best it could. 

* * *

A bony hand on her shoulder woke her up from her dreamless slumber. Lucrecia started a little, looking behind her to find Professor Hojo standing behind her. He had turned off the little desk lamp, but the brighter, flourescent lights had been turned on. It was morning. Hojo didn't look particularly angry, which was a good thing indeed. He had a way of loosing his temper at the slightest things. 

Certainly, if you did nothing to upset him, he was good company. Often, when he found free time, Hojo would sit down with her and they would discuss the Jenova specimen and the Ancients, and many other a topic. Mostly, though, they kept to Jenova. He shared her interest in the organism, and it was always enlightening to talk with him. 

Lucrecia managed to stifle a yawn and stood, scraping back her chair a little. She took a moment to straighten the papers on her desk, without much success. Then she turned to Hojo expectantly. He had woken her up for a reason. 

"Come on," he said in his harsh voice. He wasn't being mean or insulting, it was just the way his voice sounded. Hard. "Professor Gast wants us to help him with an experiment." Lucrecia nodded and followed Hojo down the hall and into the laboratory... 

* * *

It was early fall, and a cool breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees. The canopy was predominantly green still, but a few leaves had begun to turn color, some already at the peek golds and reds. The weather was beginning to turn decidedly cooler, but the two figures crouched in the cover of the little shrubs hardly noticed. They had more important matters to attend to. 

It had been several months since he had first become a Turk, and Vincent had swiftly gained a deadly reputation. The aim he had with his gun was incredible; he could hit anything dead on. His skills went as far as his pistol would allow. He had taken part in numerous kidnapping and assasinating missions, filing documents away with all the cold emotionlessness of a killer. He was so cold outside and inside, he showed not the slightest pity for those who he killed, nor for the people who he took to President Shinra. To him, it was all part of the job. He was paid to do what he did, and for that, he would follow whatever order given him. There was no point in taking pity on those he murdered. He would have to do it anyway. 

Now Vincent crouched down in the heavy cover of a thicket, gun held easily in his experienced grip, as casual as though it were an extention of himself. Chen was crouched beside him, his own gun set in its holster. He was only here as back-up. Vincent was the one who would be completing this mission. 

"Now, your task is to kill the Shinra representative here," Chen informed him, keeping his voice low, barely above a whisper. His stern gaze was fixed on the Wutain village that lay ahead, past the cover of the trees and shrubbery. 

Although he would follow the order no matter what the reason, Vincent had an accute curiosity for why he was killing a Shinra employee. He had never been assigned such a task. "Why would President Shinra want to kill one of his own employees?" 

Chen did not bother to look at him. "The President sent someone who was disposable. He has a few agents working for him here that are to spread the rumor that one of the Wutains murdered the man. Shinra can easily blame the death on Wutai." Vincent's keen gaze remained questioningly on Chen's face. The leader of the Turks finally looked at him. "Increased tension will cause the people in Midgar to further depend Shinra's protection, which is exactly what the President wants." 

Vincent nodded. It was simply put, he knew, but the political details were beyond his comprehension. He was a Turk, not a polititian. And he had work to do. He turned his gaze to the village. "What does the employee look like?" he inquired. Chen handed him a photograph. He scanned it, then nodded and tucked the picture away in his breast pocket. 

"Wait until everyone has gone to sleep before you kill him. He's staying in the inn, room four on the second floor. After you're finished, head back to the helicopter immediately. I'll be waiting for you there." Chen did not mention the task of sneeking into the inn, and indeed there was no need. Vincent could get in without any trouble at all. They had snuck into heavily guarded facilities before without much difficulty. This was a minor inconvenience, and he wasted no time on it. 

He heard Chen slip away but did not bother to watch him go. His trained hearing could detect the other Turk's soft footfalls as he made his way back through the forest towards the plot of land where they had landed the helicopter. Keeping his gaze trained on the unsuspecting village, Vincent patiently waited for night to fall. 

Thoughts slipped quietly into his mind and he let them. If anyone came near him, he would hear them in time to conceal himself. As a Turk, he no longer spent as much time in the Shinra building as he used to, and when he was there, he was often occupied by filing documents on murdered and kidnapped vitims, who would cease to be remembered by anyone outside the highest order of Shinra officials. But when he did have free time, he refused to remain on the floor belonging to the Turks. Instead, he would take the elevator down to the general employee lounge. 

Ever since the first day they had met in the elevator, her memory always clung to the back of his mind. He didn't even know her name. But in his mind, she needed none. He had seen her a few more times, glimpses. She always seemed to be trying to avoid him, for if she spotted him, she would hurry out of the room, trying to look as though she was off on some errand or another. There was something about the beautiful scientist that facinated him, and he knew it was not simply her appearance, though he knew quite well that that was enough to occupy the interest of many other men. For him, there was something simply in the way she moved... 

Vincent shook his head. He would find out in due time, he told himself. There was no point in wasting his thoughts on someone he had barely even met. But what else was he supposed to occupy his time with? He had plenty of time to sit and wait before all the villagers had gone to sleep. It was early evening, and the sun had just begun to set. There was time enough to spare. 

Her image floated back into his mind, though this time he was more interested in one of the files he had seen her carrying once. A fat folder with the word 'Jenova' neatly scrawled on the tab. He had heard of Jenova before, but he was lost as to what it was. It was something that Professor Gast was interested in, he knew, and apparently she was interested as well. Vincent would have to find out more about this Jenova thing. He had seen her carrying the same file more than a few times, and if he was to get to know her, he ought to at least have some knowledge of her interests. 

He wondered how he was supposed to meet up with her to talk. He wanted to get to know her, but she kept avoiding him and leaving as soon as she saw him. Why? Perhaps it was because he was a Turk. He knew many other employees who were always edgy around him because of his reputation. But Vincent suspected that this was not the case with her. He could not comprehend, however, what other reason there could possibly be. So he let the matter drop and tried to think of something else. 

After much wandering, his thoughts settled on the other members of the Turks. There was Chen, of course, the stern leader. He was always strict and to-the-point, never straying from the task at hand. In his free time though, Vincent had once seen a smile on the man's face, when he was watching Liam and Talya argue. He could enjoy himself, it seemed, but he was focused on his job and didn't have much time to let his emotions show through. He wasn't as bad as Vincent in the fact that he actually did take pity on their victims, but he sternly maintained himself. 

Liam was much more casual, although he could get very serious during an important mission. He never joked when peoples lives were at stake, but he would do it off duty from time to time. He liked to have a good laugh every now and then, and had a fondness of sports. If there was some kind of game on TV, then Liam would most likely be watching it. He didn't talk too much, but he wasn't nearly as quiet as Vincent. He and Talya never seemed to get along well for some reason, and often got into arguments when placed together. Usually, they were never put on the same mission together, although they would call a truce if the occassion arose. 

Talya was the most laid-back and easy-going in the group. Her attitude was quite open and she always seemed to be grinning about something, or, sometimes, nothing at all. She would joke and tease in all situations except the direst, and always managed to make things seem a lot less serious than they were. There were times when she was welcome company, but other times when she just tended to get annoying. She had a tendency to pry into places where she wasn't wanted. Indeed, Talya had teased him a few times about the young scientist, and held a constant amusement with his last name. 

The sun had long since set by now, and the sky was dark, a scattering of stars appearing. More were coming out, twinkling into existance in the black sky above the rooftops. Vincent took a moment to wonder at them. Ever since the building of the first Mako reactors, the air above Midgar had been so hazy that it was impossible to discern even one star, let alone entire constellations. After several minutes of staring skyward, he returned his watchful gaze to the little village. There were more villages like it on the continant, to be certain, but this one was the one that currently housed the Shinra representative. 

Vincent kept till in his hiding place. It was not yet time; there were still lights on. He waited there in a crouch behind the cover of the bushes and trees until finally the last candle was blown out. He waited a while longer, listening intently to the silence. Nothing stirred now, not even the rustling of the leaves overhead. The air was still, and the town was asleep. Almost. He knew that it would be another hour or so before everyone would be asleep, even with the lights out. So he waited, patiently. 

Finally, the Turk moved from his position, carefully straightening and creeping slowly through the brush, careful not to make any sound. His keen eyes studied the dark village before him, keeping watch for any movement, any soul who might be wandering the streets at this late hour, even though the idea was quite rediculous. He crept silently to the inn, keeping to the shadows of houses and walls. He pressed himself against the side of the inn, studying it from his position. Room four was positioned directly above him, he knew. There was a window up there on the second floor, and it had been conveniently left open. 

This mission was simply too easy, he thought to himself as he holstered his gun and took a grip on the drainpipe that ran up the side of the building. Upon reaching the second floor, he lept nimbly to the window ledge and peered in, taking his gun out with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on the open window. The bed was a short distance from the window, and moonlight illuminated his victim's face. It was indeed the employee that he was supposed to murder, and he aimed the gun at the man's head. A swift death, one shot. It was an easy target, a sleeping man in a bed, only a few short feet away from him. He pulled the trigger, not even flinching as the loud gunshot tore through the silence. 

Without waiting for a response from the inhabitants of the inn, Vincent jumped up to the flat roof of the inn and crouched there for a moment before hurrying to the back of the building, keeping low. He climbed down the side using another drainpipe and quickly found himself some cover in the bushes, then made his way carefully back to the safety of the forest, not that he was ever in danger of being discovered. He could keep himself well-hidden in the scarcest of shelter. Without another fleeting thought on the murder he had just committed, Vincent strode swiftly and noiselessly back through the forest to the helicopter. He climbed in just as Chen started the chopper and they took off, flying back to Midgar, over the ocean. 

* * *

They got back to the Shinra building when most of the employees were getting to work to start their day. Neither Turk had slept that night, and they were a bit tired, but Chen had work to do. He let Vincent have some off-duty time until noon, though, when he expected him to report to his office. Vincent nodded and watched as the leader of the Turks strode off down the street, intent on whatever purpose he had. Then he turned and walked up the steps to the huge Shinra building, through the glass doors, and past the receptionist. 

He didn't want to spend the morning in the Turks' lounge, nor did he have any desire to wander the streets of Midgar. Instead, he had a different place in mind. He strode to the elevator, inserting his keycard and pressing the up button. He got off at the general employee lounge, with the slight hope that he'd see _her_ there. Unfortunately, there were only the usual Shinra regulars sitting at the tables and drinking their morning cup of coffee. Vincent did, however, see a scientist there, and decided to ask him about 'Jenova.' Now was as good a time as any. 

About half an hour later, after he had a basic grasp of what Jenova was, the scientist politely excused himself, saying that he had to get back to work. So Jenova was an Ancient... no wonder she had taken such interest in it. Even the Turk found it intruiging. And the fact that it had survived for 2000 years, trapped in ice. He shook his head and blinked, standing up and looking around. 

It was then that _she_ stepped off the elevator. She didn't seem to notice him and began walking casually over towards one of the tables. He had never really got the chance to look at her very closely before. She wore a long white lab coat over her slight figure, as always, and held a manilla folder in one arm. As she sat down at an empty table, she reached up to brush a stray hair from her face with long, delicate fingers. Her soft brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, hanging down to her small waist, though a few locks of wavy hair framed her lovely face. 

Vincent began walking closer until he was only one table away, then paused to study her further. A pair of rose tear-drop earrings dangled from her ears, a matching necklace around her slender neck. Her face was smooth, free of make-up-she did not need it-her cheeks slightly rosy. What enchanted him most were her beautiful blue-green eyes, so full of energy and kindness. The woman's gaze met his and he gave a little start, blushing slightly. 

Before she could get up, Vincent had strode over to her table and was looking down at her, still looking into her beautiful eyes. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked. After a slight hesitation, she shook her head. Vincent took the chair opposite her and finally tore his gaze from her face to look around the room a little. "You never told me your name," he remarked after a moment. 

"Sorry," she said quietly. "My name is Lucrecia." _Lucrecia_, he thought to himself. _What a beautiful name..._ He shook his head a little and smiled slightly at her. Vincent still felt tired, and if must've showed a little, for after a moment, she commented, "You look tired. Did you sleep well?" 

Vincent shook his head. "I had a job that kept me up all night," he told her. "I didn't get a chance to sleep." 

"Oh..." She sounded as though she was wondering exactly what the job was. Everyone knew what the Turks did, and the thought of it was probably enough to send a shudder down someone's spine. 

"What about you?" Vincent asked to change the subject. "What have you been doing with your new job?" 

"Oh," Lucrecia said, brightening, "I've been helping Professor Gast and Hojo with the Jenova specimen. We've been running all sorts of tests on it, and Gast says that they're going to give us a lab for it in some out-of-the-way place so we don't have to be bothered." She paused, then added, "And the excavation is complete, so we can finally have the entire specimen instead of just samples." Vincent nodded, but wasn't entirely sure what to say to this. Lucrecia peered at him. "You do know what Jenova is, don't you?" 

"Yes... I heard that it was an Ancient found somewhere up north, near Snow Village," Vincent replied. 

The scientist nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. The amazing thing is that it's still alive. I can't wait until I get to see it. The photos aren't the best quality..." She chatted on for a long while, Vincent commenting or asking a question every now and then, until she glanced at the clock on the wall, giving a little start. "Oh my. It seems I've lost track of the time..." She stood quickly, a worried look forming on her face. "I had better be on my way before the Professor comes looking for me." She smiled at Vincent as he stood up. "I'll talk with you again sometime, Vincent." 

"Goodbye, Lucrecia," he said, a small smile on his face; a surprising thing, for he rarely smiled. 

"Bye," she said, taking up the folder on the table and hurrying to the elevator to go back up to the lab. Vincent stared after her, in a bit of a transe, the smile still on his face. He gave a start when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Valentine," came Talya's teasing voice, "that your girlfriend there?" 

Vincent whirled around, giving her an indignant look. "I just met her, Talya," he said sternly, the smile disappearing and his face returning to its cold visage. "What are you doing down here anyway? Don't you have work to do?" 

"Touchy, touchy, lover-boy," she grinned. "I have off too, sometimes, or didn't you know?" Vincent sighed. She had found something she wanted to tease him about, and probably wasn't going to give up until she got the response she wanted. She was like that sometimes. "So when are you going to ask her out?" Vincent cast her a warning glance, saying nothing. "Oh, come on, you were practically falling all over yourself because of her. Hanging off her every word, though what she was saying to you I have no idea." 

"It's good to know that you haven't sunken to eavesdropping yet," Vincent commented. 

"That was a bit harsh. But you just killed an innocent man in cold blood, Valentine. When are you gonna tell her about that, hmm?" 

"It's no secret that I'm a Turk," he stated. "She already knows what I do." 

"Oh, so she likes killers does she? I wanna find me a scientist then. D'you think that Professor Gast is cute at all? Or are you always too busy staring at her when you visit the laboratory?" Talya was indeed persistant... 

"I don't visit the laboratory." 

"Oh, you don't? Is that why you two always come here instead?" 

Vincent sighed again in exasperation. "Go bother someone else, Talya." He didn't give her any time to retaliate, but just walked swiftly away without saying another word. On another day, Talya might have given pursuit, but today she just laughed and sat herself down, ordering a cup of coffee as she took out a cigarette. 

Vincent spent the rest of his time in the Turks lounge before reporting for work at noon, when he was given files on the Shinra employee to put away, and a list of people to inform of his death at the hands of Wutain assassins. It was an easy enough task, one that he was used to, for it usually came after a murder... 

* * *

He sat crouched against the slope of the hill, in foot-deep snow, the cold wind stinging as it hit his face. His white cloak did little good against the freezing air-he had it merely for camoflouge. Vincent held his gun in a ready position, but he was nowhere near ready to use it. He peered cautiously over the snowy rise, quickly scanning the situation before ducking down again. 

It had been one week since his mission in Wutai, only a day since he and two of the other Turks had arrived here. It felt like an eternity. When they had arrived, they had been informed hurriedly of the situation: Professor Gast and his team of scientists had come up to this desolate place to oversee the transportation of the Jenova specimen to Nibelheim. Just as they were leaving, some terrorists ambushed them and they had been held captive. The terrorists seemed to come out of nowhere, but they claimed that the Jenova specimen was dangerous. They would release the scientists only after Shinra agreed to terminate the project, as well as refreeze the organism and bury it deep underground where no one would ever think to find it again. Shinra would do no such thing, however, as terminate this project. Instead, they sent their Turks to deal with it. 

There were three scientists being held captive, under such guard so that if any attempt was made to rescue them, they would immediately be killed. Of course, there was only one guard for each scientist, so in theory, they could be saved by a direct shot to the heads of the terrorists. In theory. Of course, there was always the possibility that the man might have enough time or reflex to pull the trigger before going down. Moreover, there were others besides the scientists-excavators from Bone Village, a handful of Shinra regulars. President Shinra would not be pleased if all they managed to save were three scientists out of seventeen people. 

Another means of rescue would have to be thought of... Perhaps if a gap could be found in their guard... but what kind of gap? The guards and their hostages all kept fairly close together, out in the open so that Shinra would know their employees were alive, all ready, poised for action, switching off every couple of hours. The rest of the large group remained in a camp quite close to the others. If something happened to one member of the group, the others would know immediately. So picking them off one by one was not an option. 

If, however, they could capture one of them... They might be able to negotiate the safe return of at least one hostage. That plan would only save the lives of one, perhaps two at the most. Unless more than one could be captured, that approach was virtually useless. 

Vincent shifted, lifting his head once more to scan the camp, his eye catching this time on one of the scientists. He hadn't even noticed her there before... Lucrecia... she was a hostage. He stared for a moment of disbelief, then quickly ducked his head down lest he be spotted. Even with the hood up, his black hair still showed through, in great contrast to the snow. But if Lucrecia was out there... if she was harmed, he would never forgive himself. 

Catching them offguard might do the trick. They could sneek into the camp at night and take several hostages at a time. Of course, doing that would cause a stand-off... Negotiation would be difficult... There were so many things that could go wrong... He didn't normally worry about these things, was known for approaching bad situations with a cool head, but... this time Lucrecia was involved. He had to at least save her, but Professor Gast was the company's first priority. 

A thought occured to him then: what if they did rescue Professor Gast while keeping the other hostages alive? Then, the terrorists would have lost a main part of their leverage. The Jenova specimen was far enough from the camp, with very few guarding it. They could easily be picked off, and then there would no longer be any reason to hold the other hostages. Professor Gast would have his specimen, and he would be able to continue his work, with or without the others. Perhaps then, then they might see reason and release the others. And, the final thought came, he could always use materia and potions... 

A plan forming in his mind, Vincent turned away from the hillside and krept back down, heading towards Snow Village. He was numb now, barely even aware of the gun in his hand. He stuck it in its holster, then pulled the cloak tight about him, hoping that it would give him at least some warmth. It didn't. He came in sight of the little town and quickened his pace, as near to a run as he could make in the deep snow. Vincent burst into the inn, stamping the snow from his boots and tugging off the white coat with numb hands. He hung it up on a peg in the wall and went off down the hall to the room the Turks accomadated. 

Feeling was beginning to return to his numbed fingers as he stepped into the room. Talya was seated on one of the three beds while Liam leaned against the wall. Both turned to look up at him immediatly, sensing his presence rather than hearing him as he entered. Vincent nodded slightly. "I have a plan..." he informed them. The other two Turks listened intently as he carefully laid out how they were to go about rescuing the Shinra employees. Meanwhile, he prayed silently that it would work, and that Lucrecia would be alright. 

* * *

Giving her captor a stubborn glare, Lucrecia tugged her heavy cloak tighter about her and sat down in the snow. Standing was getting to be too tiring, and she knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer, so she simply sat down. The ground was freezing, and she could feel the cold begin to seep through the coat, even though it was very thick. They had been standing there for almost two days, and their captors refused to take them inside any kind of shelter. Fortunately, it hadn't snowed yet, and their cloaks provided enough warmth for them to ignore the cold, though they weren't exactly very comfortable. 

She glanced above her at the other captives, seeing a few of them follow her example. Hojo and Gast, the only two that she knew by name, remained standing. She could tell by the look on Hojo's face that he was just barely keeping his temper in check. If he didn't, they might kill him, which was the only reason he didn't errupt into outright anger. Gast, in contrast, appeared quite calm, his brown eyes surveying the surrounding people, probably checking to make sure everyone was alright. 

Lucrecia turned her eyes downward to stare idly at her boots. She knew that President Shinra would be quick to act. In fact, he had probably already sent the Turks and they had likely already come up with a plan... She wondered if it would be Vincent's plan, wondered whether he knew she was one of those being held captive. She had heard rumors of him from other people, employees who stated that he never smiled and carried out his missions with deadly efficiency. 

But she had seen otherwise in him. There was something beneath the cold, emotionless exterior that he showed to everyone. Lucrecia had seen him smile. He smiled for her, and when he spoke to her, she could tell that he was enjoying every moment of the conversation. It differed so greatly from what she had heard. Vincent didn't seem cold at all to her, and it was almost impossible to think of him as a cold-hearted Turk. But that was what he was, apparently. She smiled slightly. She had every hope that he would come to rescue her any second. 

Shinra would have other priorities, of course. His orders would have been to rescue Gast above all others, Hojo second, and she herself would be third on the list. Lucrecia wondered if that mattered to Vincent. With the way he acted around her, there was the possibility that he would ignore the orders and put her before the others. Unless Chen was here, in which case Vincent would not be in charge. In a way, she hoped that the leader of the Turks wasn't there, so that Vincent could claim credit for rescuing them. He was her friend, afterall... 

The sky was darkening, the clouds to the west having a slight reddish glow. She could not see the actual sunset, because the sky was so overcast, but she could easily tell that the sun was setting. A while longer, and everything had been dimmed to shades of grey, even the snow that had been so blindingly bright during the day. Lucrecia felt herself leaning towards sleep. She had been awake for a straight two days, on her feet for most of the time. Still, she refused to sleep just yet. She would not be the first to fall asleep... she would not be the weakest. 

A loud shot rang through the air, closely followed by two more, causing her to sheild her ears. The man who had been standing guard by her crumpled to the ground. The scientist's eyes widened and she crawled over to him, freezing in horror at the blankness of his stare. She had never seen a man die before. Someone grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her to her feet, pressing a cold gunbarrel to her head. Lucrecia did not try to struggle, and after a moment, she took a deep breath, realizing that she hadn't been breathing. 

But the terrorist did not pull the trigger. By the way the gun was trembling, it seemed he was afraid to. Still, Lucrecia dared not move, eyes wildly searching the darkness for any sign of movement. Another couple shots pierced through the frightened silence, and she winced, half-thinking that the terrorist had pulled the trigger on her. Instead, the gun dropped from his limp hand and he fell dead, just like the other man. 

The young scientist took a few steps away from the carcass, casting frantic glances around her at the others. There were many other dead men on the ground; each of the previous shots had struck its target. The remaining rebels were either clinging to their hostages, or frantically searching the darkness for any signs of their attackers. Either way, there was something about them that seemed oddly... sluggish. Nothing came out of the shadows but more of the deadly bullets. One more man made an attempt to seize her, but he fell dead as soon as his hand touched her arm. She drew back, clutching her cloak about herself and staring down at him. 

Soon enough, the last handful of terrorists stepped back from their hostages, throwing down their weapons and putting their hands up in the air, surrendering to their unknown foes. Lucrecia looked from the pitiful group to a tall figure emerging from the shadows behind one of the camp tents. She did not need to see his face to recognise him as Vincent. Two other, shorter figures, stood up, coming out of their shelters, the shortest actually from inside on of the tents. They must have secretly killed the men inside the camp before hiding and attacking. But why would they have done anything so reckless? Someone might have gotten killed! _Besides the terrorists_, she added with a grimace. 

The two shorter Turks retrieved the rebels' weapons, while Vincent walked towards her. When he came close enough, she could see his brown eyes-they were cold, emotionless. She quailed from that gaze. He holstered the gun and laid a hand on her trembling shoulder, his eyes softening as he looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Lucrecia gulped, almost jerking away, then managed a nod, her eyes still wide from fear and astonishment left over from the attack. She calmed herself and studied him for a moment, wondering how he could change his emotions so quickly. Only a second ago, those concerned brown eyes had been icy cold... 

Another figure made its way over to the pair, shouting angrily, "What the hell were you trying to do? Do you have any idea how risky that was!?" Lucrecia quickly identified the outraged voice of Hojo, and soon he was standing near them, poking an accusing finger at Vincent. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself!?" 

Vincent blinked, his face again becoming calm and almost devoid of emotion. "All those men were poisoned," he replied simply. Glancing at the group of captured terrorists, he added, "Not fatally, of course, but enough to slow their reactions." Hojo stared at him, then hmphed loudly and stalked off to find someone else to vent his anger on. 

Lucrecia relaxed a little, then stifled a yawn with a slender hand. She turned to Vincent, a bit wearily. "You were the one protecting me... weren't you?" He nodded, and she thought she could make out a bit of color in his cheeks, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. She tried to smile, and managed a little bit. "Thank you," she said. 

The tall Turk shrugged it off. "I was just doing my job..." 

Lucrecia's smile faded and she studied him carefully, pondering whether or not that was the truth. Perhaps it was, in part, but she suspected that he would have done the same even if he hadn't been ordered to. She rubbed at her tired eyes. "Is there any place where I can get some sleep? I'm tired..." Vincent nodded and, with a glance back at the others, turned to walk up the hill. As he past her, she thought she felt his hand brush against hers. With a soft smile, she followed him through the deep snow and back to the inn, where she promptly collapsed on whatever bed he led her to and fell asleep. 

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around. The room was small with only the one bed and a nightstand. Lucrecia pushed back the blanket and slid out of the bed, having no reason to stay in the room any longer. A quick glance out the window told her that it was snowing heavily and she paused for a moment before putting on her boots, which she realized Vincent must have taken off after she had fallen asleep, and walking out the door. 

He was waiting outside the room for her, and a faint smile crossed his handsome face upon seeing her. Lucrecia brushed a strand of errant hair from her face and smiled warmly back at him. No matter her doubts, Vincent had saved her life. She felt as though she hadn't thanked him sufficiently, though... She took a few steps forward to him and stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and a murmered 

'thank you' before turning and hurrying off down the hall before he saw the blush spreading across her face. What had she done that for? She wasn't quite sure... it had been on impulse. 

Lucrecia stopped in the lobby, where she found Professor Gast and Hojo there waiting for her. The Professor smiled absentmindedly upon seeing her and said as she joined them, "As soon as the snow stops, we're leaving for Midgar." 

"What about Nibelheim?" Lucrecia asked. 

"They have to prepare the lab there before we go, otherwise there would be no point in us going there just yet," Gast explained. 

"Where are the other Turks?" she inquired out of curiosity. She had only seen Vincent this morning, and she was certain that they would not leave without him. As if on cue, she heard faint footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see the three Turks walk into the lobby. Vincent was leading, Liam and Talya walking behind, speaking in muted tones, although they didn't sound entirely friendly. Vincent remained silent and expressionless as he usually was with anyone but her. She couldn't quite understand why. Perhaps she should ask him. 

Lucrecia glanced at Hojo out of the corner of her eye. The man was muttering under his breath-he had a strong dislike for the Turks. She frowned slightly and turned her attention back to the Turks. Vincent merely glanced at the two other scientists, avoiding her gaze, and strode calmly to the window. Liam and Talya, of whom she only knew names, gave the group the once-over before glaring at eachother and wandering over to seperate corners of the room. 

The young scientist paused, then walked slowly over to join Vincent at the window, cheeks coloring slightly as she remembered that only a few minutes ago, she had kissed him. She watched the snow fall for a moment, then lifted her gaze to the stoic Turk. "Vincent," she said, making sure she was speaking too softly for any other than him to hear, "are you alright?" 

He looked down at her, nodding slightly, then quickly turning to look back out the window. She could still see him blushing, though, and she smiled a little, somewhat relieved. After another long moment, she spoke again. "I'm not entirely sure what I was doing... but I do know that I meant it." She felt her cheeks burn and she looked out the window. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. What, did she have a crush on him? No, no, it couldn't be that! He was just her friend... wasn't he? _Then why are you getting so nervous when you're near him? _

She felt the Turk's thoughtful gaze on her, and after a slight hesitation, she turned to look at him again. His expression had softened and now he smiled at her. His back was turned to the others, or else she was certain he wouldn't have. Lucrecia grinned, then walked over to join the other two scientists, resisting the sudden urge to kiss him again. Gods, what was she thinking? 

They stood there in a group for a moment, not speaking, before Hojo motioned for her to come with him. He turned and walked out the front door, letting a cold gust of air blow in. Lucrecia hesitated, then followed, snatching her coat off a hook on the wall. Hojo was waiting just outside the door, beneath the overhang of the roof. Lucrecia looked at him questioningly and waited for him to speak first. 

"...I've heard that you're friends with that tall Turk-" 

"Vincent," Lucrecia put in. 

"...yes, well..." he said, eyeing her carefully. "I haven't heard good things about him. They say he's one of the best Turks there's ever been... a deadly killer..." 

Lucrecia studied him for a moment. "I don't think I see your point." 

"It makes me wonder how he can make friends at all... let alone why you like him," Hojo said rather sullenly. 

"He's not always so... cold," she defended. "Contrary to belief, he does smile." 

Hojo frowned, suspicion slipping into his voice. "Just how good of a friend are you?" 

"...no more than a friend," she replied carefully. She wasn't quite certain if this was true at the moment. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed Vincent on the cheek! What had possessed her to do such a thing? 

The moody scientist nodded slowly, then asked, "Is that what you say about me?" 

Lucrecia was a bit startled by the question, but quickly regained her composure. "I've never been asked... but I would say the same about you, although I have known you a bit longer than Vincent." 

He nodded again, then glanced aside to the snow. It was slackening off, and would likely stop soon. Hojo turned to walk back inside without saying another word. Lucrecia stayed outside to watch the snow for a little while longer before returning to the warmth of the inn. She didn't bother to hang up her coat again, assuming that they would soon be leaving for Midgar. She cast a glance over at Vincent, then looked at Hojo, who was glaring at the Turk. Lucrecia sighed and shook her head, wandering back over to stand near Professor Gast. 

* * *

Vincent said nothing as the black car pulled up to the little town. He paused, then opened the door, stepping out and stretching his legs. He lifted a hand to brush the strands of hair from his expressionless face and looked around. 

The little town held a certain hushed anticipation, looking as though all the townspeople had gone inside their homes and locked the doors. Indeed, there was no one in the streets save a tiny grey cat, though he could see a few faces watching cautiously, fearfully, from the windows. The houses were small, made of neatly cut wood, mostly left unpainted. A tall wooden well dominated the center of the town. The street was paved with a grey-brown stone, a short white fence lining the entryway, one tall, yet simple arch marked the gate to Nibelheim. The sun hung low in the western sky, and though it was not yet sunset, it was low enough to cast grey shadows across the empty streets. 

He heard a car door slam behind him, glanced over to see another, older man walk around the car. He was not quite as tall as Vincent, and wore a long white labcoat over a pair of grey pants and a neat shirt. His dark brown hair was cut short, parted down the middle, exposing a smooth forehead and hazel eyes. The young man recognized him immediately as Professor Gast. A regular Shinra soldier got out of the car right behind the scientist, gun resting casually on his shoulder, head turning this way and that, apparently studying the village, although it was hard to tell with a mask on. 

Another car pulled up next to the one the three had just climbed out of, and another scientist immediately opened up the door and stepped out, apparently in the middle of an argument. "-don't see why they have to send that Turk with us!" he was saying. On seeing the young man in the suit, he stopped speaking, looking him up and down with a pair of glaring black eyes. The man had a high, sloping forehead with long black hair that was tied back in a thin ponytail, a few strands dangling in front of his narrow face. He was scrawny, not particularly tall, and apparently had some difficulty controlling his temper. Vincent had seen him several times before, but had never caught the man's name, although he suspected that he was Hojo, whom Lucrecia had mentioned several times before. 

His attention was averted towards a young lady as she stepped out of the back seat of the car, face a bit flushed-she must have born the brunt of the man's anger. She nervously smoothed her labcoat with a slender hand and shut the door. Lucrecia smiled briefly at him, then turned to walk from the car, her eyes moving to study the town. 

The Turk managed to tear his gaze away from her and followed the three scientists along the street, walking slowly, with long strides. The two soldiers trailed after them. They walked to the end of the street where a large mansion sat. It didn't quite fit in with the small town, looking too gothic and elaborate for Nibelheim. But it was there none-the-less. Professor Gast pushed open the gate and walked along the little stone path that led to the door. The other two scientists followed him inside, but the Turk paused in the middle of the path, turning to look up at the clear blue sky. He sensed something oddly foreboding about this place... Vincent shook his head and followed the scientists inside, closing the door behind them, leaving the two Shinra soldiers to watch the door. 

Once inside, he noticed that Lucrecia had paused at the foot of the grand staircase to wait for him. Vincent looked around the room briefly, noting the high ceiling and the great chandelier that hung from it. A large oriental rug carpeted the center of the wooden floor, and several doors led off into seperate rooms and hallways. He soon found himself looking back at Lucrecia. Her presence, her very memory stirred something inside of him. It was a feeling that he had never felt before in his entire life, a soft aching in his chest... 

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, the Turk strode quickly over to the stairs and started up them as she fell into step beside him, a soft smile on her face. He kept his gaze ahead of him so that it would not appear as though he was gawking, but he could still see her out of the corner of his eye. The memory came back to him of the day she had kissed him. The feel of her warm lips soft against his cheek, the color in her beautiful face as she hurried away from him, the burning of his own cheeks... 

His thoughts kept straying from the matter at hand. They came to a bedroom in the upstairs level, a dead-end at first glance. After only a moment's search, however, he noticed the convex curving of the grey stone door in the corner of the room. The door was fitted perfectly so that it was almost impossible to see in the wall. He walked over and pushed it open, holding it for Lucrecia as she walked past him with a nod, heading down the spiral staircase that led to the basement. Vincent followed her on silent feet, looking about him. The chamber was large and circular with stone walls, like a tower that went below the ground instead of above it. The steps creeked slightly, without even having someone put their weight on them, and the sound echoed eerily around the dimly lit stairwell. 

Upon reaching the stone floor at the bottom, the lighting grew considerably better, Mako-powered lamps lining the stone walls of a high-ceilinged tunnel. Lucrecia had quickened her pace to join the other two scientists at the end of the hall. Vincent followed slowly, taking his time. He glanced to his left, noticing a closed door in the wall. It was tightly shut, but not locked, and he decided that he would investigate later. 

He entered the room at the end of the hall, seeing immediately that it was a library as well as a laboratory, although many of the shelves in the first room were empty. There was a narrow hallway lined with books that led to a circular study. The laboratory held a desk that would most likely be used for experiments, several shelves of potions, samples, and substances, and two large glass cylindars full of dully glowing Mako. The room was illuminated by a pair of bright desk lamps and a chandelier above the desk. 

The three scientists were moving about the room, inspecting one thing or another to see that it was satisfactory, moving some things around, and generally ignoring him. Even Lucrecia, who seemed somehow overwhelmed by the place. After several minutes, she wandered over to one of the bookshelves and took down a book, leafing through the pages. Vincent stood in the doorway, watching her, glancing at Gast and the other scientist from time to time, but mainly focusing on Lucrecia. 

He found his thoughts again sliding back to her kiss. The warmth against his cheek, the swelling in his heart... what was that feeling? It had now subsided to a dull ache, a longing... and the longer he gazed upon her lovely face, the stronger it seemed to grow. But what was it? He had never felt anything like it, never felt anything really. The only emotions he knew were mild annoyance, impatience, and dull anger. Nothing strong like this was... And this feeling, whatever it was, had a certain quality to it, something wonderful... 

Abruptly Vincent became aware that Lucrecia had looked up from her book and was meeting his gaze, a faint blush to her cheeks. He quickly looked away, towards Gast, trying to pretend as though he had only been glancing. But he felt his face grow hot, giving him away. He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was still looking at him, a faint smile on her lips, her eyes laughing gently. She turned back to her book, but the smile never left her face. 

After several hours of getting settled into the lab, Professor Gast proposed that they all get some sleep; they would head up to the reactor the next morning to take a look at Jenova. He turned to the silent Turk. "Have our luggage brought in from the cars," he said. It was an order, but his gentle voice didn't quite manage to make it sound like one. Vincent nodded and turned to walk back along the tunnel and up the spiral staircase. He could hear the footsteps of the three scientists behind him, but his own feet were silent. He had always been skilled, but the months of training as a Turk had perfected his abilities. Indeed, the term 'cat-like' would hardly seem to do him justice. 

Once outside again, he instructed the two soldiers to bring the luggage inside, then waited by the door for a few minutes, looking up at the sky. It was dark now, though a faint light was discernable to the west, where the sun had set perhaps an hour ago. A handful of stars already dotted the sky, and Vincent could not help but stare. One could become all too used to Midgar's dark blue-green haze. He wondered if those who saw the stars each night paid them any mind. 

He turned back inside and went upstairs to check on the scientists, make sure there was nothing else they needed before he himself retired for the night. Gast had taken the larger room on the left wing of the mansion, while Hojo-he had heard the man's name mentioned in the basement-and Lucrecia had taken seperate rooms on the right wing. Professor Gast dismissed the Turk, bidding him goodnight, so Vincent turned to the right wing. He checked on the other scientist, Hojo, but left quickly upon recieving an angry glare from him. 

Finally, he knocked softly at Lucrecia's half-open door, more to gain her attention than her permission to enter. She looked up from where she stood packing her belongings away in a dresser, then smiled. "Hello, Vincent," she greeted quietly. "I hope you didn't get too bored in the basement..." He shook his head. She stood there for a moment, studying him, then smoothed her labcoat, saying, "I know it's been a long day, but do you mind coming outside with me for a little while?" 

"Not at all," he replied. Her smile broadened and she brushed past him, leading the way back out of the darkened mansion. Most of the lights had been turned off save for those in the bedrooms. Vincent paused to flick the lightswitch off before following Lucrecia outside. This time, he did not think to look at the sky. His brown eyes remained on Lucrecia's face. In the pale starlight, she looked even more beautiful than ever, her bright eyes almost seeming to glow. 

He walked beside her along the street, barely paying any attention to where they were going. They reached the gate to the village and he felt her warm hand slip into his. He grasped it firmly and she glanced up at him with a gentile smile. They had turned off to the side of the road and were walking along soft grass behind the first house. A few rocks lay scattered here and there, pale and shadowed all the same. Lucrecia stopped here, turning to face Vincent. He did not let go of her hand, and she did not seem to mind. They stood there in silence for a while, neither wanting to interupt the peaceful quiet of night just yet. 

Finally, Lucrecia gestured with her left hand towards the sky, turning slightly away to look herself. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked. 

Vincent followed her gesture, then nodded in agreement. "...you don't see stars often in Midgar." 

"No... It's always nice to get out of the city. I love looking up and seeing the sky all dotted with stars. They're so bright and peaceful..." 

Vincent turned his eyes away from the stars to look upon her face once more. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than her. The twinkling heavens were dull in comparison. Lucrecia turned to look up at him, and he found himself realizing how close she was to him. He almost pulled back, but stopped himself. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, the feeling swelling in him as a smile spread across his face, his eyes, normally so cold, glowed with warmth. Without knowing quite what he was doing, he leaned down, bringing his face very close to hers, pausing to gaze into her eyes. Then he closed his eyes and brought his lips against hers as his free hand moved to pull her closer to him. 

His senses were flooded with the warmth of the moment, and there was only Lucrecia and himself. It was as though all time had stopped for them, to watch the pair as they embraced. Vincent finally began to pull away, slowly, not wishing for the moment to end, but knowing that it must. His heart felt full of joy as he opened his eyes and looked into the pair of loving, blue-green eyes so close to his own. Even in the dim light of the stars, he could see the blush spread across her beautiful face, and knew that he must look just the same. He didn't care. 

That one precious moment was one that he would treasure all his life, and he knew now what that feeling was. He loved her. Vincent straightened slightly and pulled her against him, feeling her head nestled against his chest. He felt a deep contentment as they stood there together. Time passed by slowly until finally Lucrecia stirred and took a step away from him, letting go of his hand and smoothing her labcoat once more. 

"...we should be getting back now," she said quietly, regretfully. Vincent nodded. "I'd love to stay out here, but..." 

"I understand." 

Lucrecia smiled. "I'm glad." She took his hand again and they began walking back to the mansion. They paused at the door, and she let go of his hand. 

"...why did you ask me to come out here?" Vincent asked softly. 

She shook her head minutely. "I'm not sure... I just... wanted to..." She smiled sheepishly and turned to walk into the mansion as he opened the door for her. He watched as she climbed the staircase, casting him another smile over her shoulder before disapearing into her room. Then Vincent turned to his own room on the first floor, the one just to the right of the entrance. He kicked off his shoes and lay back on top of the covers, falling asleep almost immediately, his dreams filled with images of Lucrecia... 

* * *

Lucrecia slipped her labcoat on over her head, grabbed a manilla folder that was filled mostly with blank paper, and opened the door to her room, walking out. Colored light shown through the stained-glass windows near the stairwell and onto the floorboards. She looked down, seeing that Vincent and Hojo were already there in the entryway, waiting for her and Professor Gast. The Turk was standing against the wall near the door, while the scientist paced back and forth across the rug-two contrasting moods of calm and impatience. 

She smiled briefly at each of them, her eyes lingering on Vincent for a moment before the sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn around. Professor Gast had come out of his room and was walking down the steps. "Good morning, Professor," she greeted. 

"Good morning," he replied with a distant smile before turning to Vincent. "You said you knew the way to the Mako Reactor... lead on." Vincent nodded silently and turned out the door. Lucrecia frowned slightly, wishing he wouldn't be so cold, then followed him. Hojo fell into step a few paces behind her, and she could hear him muttering something under his breath. Probably about Vincent... She glanced over her shoulder to see Gast walking along beside Hojo, giving the man a distainful frown. Hojo glanced at him, then fell silent. Lucrecia shook her head and turned her gaze to the way ahead of her. 

Vincent had led them past the mansion and they were walking in a shadowed valley where sparse patches of grass grew. On either side of them stood tall, rocky mountains dotted with shrubs and twisted trees whose leaves were a mixture of gold, deep green, and brown. Mount Nibel loomed up ahead, its peak high and bare, strange, blue-ish rock spires twisting upwards. It felt cool and damp in the shadow of the mountain peak, and Lucrecia rubbed at her arms, wishing she had brought a heavier coat than just the white labcoat that she always wore. 

Finally they reached the foot of the mountain where the ground turned rocky and dropped off to a deep crevace. One snaking path wound upwards, disapearing into the peaks high above. This was where Vincent led them, his pace never slowing or faltering, never looking back to make sure they were following. She supposed that he could hear them following. He was a Turk, afterall... and she had noticed how he himself moved without a sound. It was a bit disconcerting at first, but she had gotten used to it. 

The path became steeper, but still Vincent did not slow his pace, easily climbing up the rocky trail. Lucrecia practically ran to keep up with him, and she could hear the other two scientists laboring behind her, though she seemed to be having the most trouble, being the shortest. Finally the way leveled out again, but she could see a break in the path where the rock dropped away, then curved up again. Vincent lept down easily, disapearing from her view for a moment, but he did not come out. She reached the edge to find him waiting to help her down. 

Lucrecia smiled a little and started lowering herself down from the ledge. She slipped halfway and dropped into Vincent's waiting arms. She blushed, smiling at him, noticing some color in his face, and a softness in his eyes. Then he lowered her to the ground and looked up as Gast and Hojo appeared at the ledge. Hojo climbed down, letting go of the rock when he came close enough to the ground and stumbling slightly upon landing. Professor Gast followed his example, and Vincent turned to lead them along the path again. 

They came to a rope bridge, and Lucrecia paused, watching as Vincent made his way across before starting herself. The bridge didn't look particularly stable, and she wasn't about to try and find out how much weight it could hold. She walked across slowly, being sure of her footing and keeping a tight grip on the railing. She waited with Vincent while Hojo and Gast crossed the casm, then turned to follow the Turk along the trail, through some oddly-colored caves, and then out onto the wide, flat rock ledge that held the Mako reactor. 

She had never seen one up close, only from a distance, looking out the window of the Shinra building. The reactor was huge, all shining metal with a set of stairs leading up to the front. Shinra, Inc.'s red logo was set boldly on the front of the reactor, a symbol of power and control... She followed Vincent up the steps, vaguely aware of the dull metal clunk of her feet on the stairs. 

Inside the reactor, the loud sounds of gears turning and machinary working filled her ears. The air was thick and smoky, the chamber illuminated by a dim red-tinted light. She followed the Turk down some chains that served as a make-shift ladder and onto a pair of large pipes, each twice as wide as she was, that ran across a pit of raw Mako to a metal platform on the other side. A door there led farther into the reactor. She walked slowly across the pipes, being sure not to let herself slip. Even though the pipes were wide, the prospect of falling into the Mako pit was what frightened her the most at the moment. Vincent had opened the door by the time she made it over, and was standing just inside the next room. 

Lucrecia's breath caught in her throat as she saw the metal plaque above the door at the top of the steps there. 'Jenova.' She would finally see the actual specimen, the Ancient that had managed to survive for two-thousand years. She hurried up the steps and pushed a button to open the door, her footsteps slowing as she saw the creature. 

The walls of the room were covered in vents and bright bulbs that cast their light upon the huge glass cylindar that dominated the room, various tubes and wires running from it. Inside was the Jenova specimen, suspended in Mako. It was a humanoid creature with smooth blue skin and a semblance of sleek muscles beneath. Red growths bubbled from her, a pair of broken violet wings protruding from her back, vein-covered and jaged. Her arms disappeared behind her body, her bosom covered in dark blue veins. Her face was shadowed by a metal cap, but one pink eye glowed out from the darkness. Long silver-blond locks protruded from the cap, hanging straight and stiff in the Mako. Jenova's face wore a slight smile, as though the half-dead creature found something amusing... 

Lucrecia smiled in delight-as a scientist, she found it ingredibly intruiging, even beautiful in its own right. She glanced at Hojo and Gast to find them equally interested. She turned back to her study of the organism, wondering what it was feeling at the moment. Was it at all conscious? It was certainly alive, but its gaze seemed to have no focus. She, Lucrecia corrected herself, it's definately a she. She glanced back down at Vincent. He was watching silently from the room below, and quickly looked away when she saw him watching. She almost motioned for him to come up and have a look, but decided against it. Hojo would be in an uproar about that for days... he very much disliked Vincent, although she wouldn't go so far as to say 'hate.' 

She turned back to the Jenova specimen, took out her pen and a clean sheet of paper, and started scetching it, writing down notes to herself as she drew... 

* * *

Vincent waited while Lucrecia put on her boots and coat, then walked outside with her. There were a few inches of snow covering the ground from the day before, and it was too cold for it to melt just yet. The two of them took a walk around the town and the plains to the south almost daily. It was the first snow this winter, but Lucrecia had been two busy for the past two days to be able to take time off. Professor Gast had just relieved her, and she had immediately rushed up from the basement to join Vincent. 

Her blue-green eyes sparkled with delight as she listened to the sound of her feet in the snow, glancing back to see her footprints in the white behind her. Upon reaching the well, she climbed up and sat down on the edge, smiling down at the Turk. She always seemed to enjoy behing higher than him for once. He leaned against the side of the well, looking out at the snow-covered village. 

"You know, Vincent, I've been thinking," she said, her light voice chiming like bells in the air. "I'm always talking too much, and you hardly ever say anything about yourself." Vincent looked up at her as she gazed down at him thoughtfully from her perch. "Where did you come from? Why did you join the Turks? What's it like in that kind of job?" 

He took a moment to process the questions, then looked out at the village again. "My father worked for Shinra, right when it first formed. He was fairly high up in the executive ranks. My mother was from Wutai, or so I've been told." 

Lucrecia dangled her legs out over the side of the well. "I thought you looked sort of Wutain. I suppose you look like your mother, right? Was she pretty?" 

Vincent shrugged. "I never knew her; she died giving birth to me." 

"...oh," Lucrecia said. Her voice was brighter as she added, "She must have been, unless you got your good looks from your father." 

The Turk colored slightly, then shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"Sorry, I interupted you. Go on." 

He nodded, continuing his study of the village. Most of the people there were young couples, so there weren't any children that came out to play. It was a strange town that had empty streets after a snowstorm. "I lived with my father in Midgar for a while. He always worked late, so I hardly saw him. He died when I was fourteen. No one ever told me how or why... I haven't had the heart to look up his name in our files." Indeed he hadn't, even though he thought he caught a glimpse of a folder with his father's name on it once, he wasn't going to explore. There was no point in it-his father was dead, and that was that. Besides, he barely knew him. 

"I ended up on the streets for a few years, and I learned to take care of myself... Then I decided to sign up with Shinra. The pay was good enough, so I became a Shinra regular, which is when I picked up my first gun..." He glanced up at Lucrecia for a moment, then looked down at the snow beneath his feet. "I made my way up the ranks rather quickly... they said... that I was very skilled with a gun..." He didn't like to brag, especially not to Lucrecia, and winced a little, thinking that he was. In fact, he didn't like talking about himself at all. He prefered to listen to Lucrecia talk. She never seemed to run out of things to say. 

"I was with the Shinra army until this year, when I got promoted to the Turks," he concluded. "The day I met you." He smiled at her a little. 

"How old are you now?" she inquired. "I don't think you told me before." 

"Twenty-six, as of October." 

Lucrecia looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry... I missed your birthday..." 

He shrugged. "No need to make a bit deal of it. It's never been very important." 

"Still..." she insisted. "I should have at least said something... what day was it?" 

"The thirteenth," he replied curtly. 

"Right..." She paused for a moment. "That's an odd birthday... October thirteenth..." She tilted her head slightly. "I think it suits you though." 

"......yours is May seventh, right?" Vincent asked. 

Lucrecia smiled and nodded. "It's nice to know you listen when I talk... I was worried I might be boring you." She phrased it seriously enough, but her tone was joking, and he knew she didn't mean the last part. 

"Quite the contrary," Vincent responded anyway, "I love it when you talk about yourself." 

He saw her blush slightly and swing her legs nervously. "...am I really that interesting?" He nodded sincerely. She smiled. "I'm glad. I tend to get carried away sometimes..." 

"I don't mind," he said. 

She hopped down from the well and gave him a hug. "That's just one reason why I like you so much, Vincent. You're always willing to listen." She smiled again as she backed away. Vincent found himself smiling back, his heart swelling in his chest as it always did. There was something that bothered him though-not once did she ever say that she loved him, even though he had confessed his feelings to her. He had decided that he would be patient, however, and it was enough for him that she was such a good friend. 

"Now let's have some fun," she said. "Wanna build a snowman?" 

"...a snowman?" he asked, puzzled. 

Lucrecia put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you've never built one before." Vincent shook his head. "...well. I guess I'll just have to show you." She reached down to pack a snowball, then held it in her bare hands for a moment, not seeming to mind the cold. "You just roll a snowball along in the snow until it gets big enough, then you use that as the base. Then you just make another one, smaller, and put it on top. The head is smaller, and then you get to decorate it." 

Vincent blinked at her. "And the purpose of this is...?" 

"To have fun!" she exclaimed, as if there could be no other answer. 

Vincent grinned sheepishly. "All right." Lucrecia promptly squated down in the snow and began rolling the snowball along; it got bigger as it went. Vincent walked over to her and crouched down beside her, helping once it started getting big. Once it was about three feet in diameter, they stopped rolling it and Lucrecia went to get another snowball... 

They finished the snowman and Lucrecia added a few finishing touches-twigs for arms and stones for eyes. She grinned at Vincent, who smiled back. She scooped up another handful of snow and tossed it at him playfully, turning to run. A short chase ensued, short because Vincent could run much faster than she. 

He caught her up, grabbing her around the waist, but she struggled and they got off balance, falling in a heap in the snow. Lucrecia lay on top of him, giggling, for a moment before she picked herself up, brushing the snow from herself. Vincent grinned and got up, shaking the snow from his hair and brushing it off his jacket. 

The two simply stood there for a few minutes, before one solitary snowflake drifted down between them. Several more followed, and Lucrecia's smile broadened. The snow started coming down heavier, and she twirled around in it. Vincent watched her through the snow, watched her lithe form whirl through the falling flakes that now swirled about her. The one moment seemed a blissful eternity, and then she came to a stop and her blue-green eyes smiled up at him. She walked to him, lifted up on her toes, and lightly kissed him before taking his hand. 

"Why don't we head in now?" she suggested. "It's getting colder." He nodded in agreement, and the two walked back along the snow-laden street and into the huge Shinra mansion. After they had taken off their coats and boots, Lucrecia led him into the kitchen. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" she quiried. 

Vincent shrugged. "I suppose." 

She shook her head at him. "Sometimes you can be so noncommittal." She smiled, rubbed her cold hands together, and set about warming the milk and finding some kind of chocolate. Vincent took a seat on the opposite counter, content to watch her move about the kitchen, her footsteps muffled by thick woolen socks. Several minutes later, she handed him both cups, pulled herself up to sit beside him, and took one of the mugs back into her small hands. She took a tentative sip, then glanced up at him. "You know, you never told me what it's like to be a Turk," she said. 

Vincent blinked. "I... I think you'd prefer not to know." 

Lucrecia shook her head. "No, no, it's all right. I want to know." She looked thoughtfully down at the steaming mug in her hands. "There are all these nasty things that you hear about Turks... but after meeting you, it's hard for me to believe all of them." 

Vincent frowned slightly. "They are true, though," he said. "Turks do murder people, if we get orders to. Kidnapping, assassinations, scemes much too complicated to explain... all Shinra's dirty work." 

The scientist took another sip of her hot chocolate. "But how do you _live_ with something like that? Don't you feel guilty about it?" The Turk looked at her. By the tone of her voice, he knew that he should have felt guilty, he knew that he should have felt some kind of remorse, for doing the work that he did... But he didn't. He said nothing, not wanting to dissapoint her, yet not capable of lying to her, no matter how often he had lied as part of his job. Lucrecia met his gaze for a moment, then lowered her eyes. "...I see." 

Vincent felt ashamed, ashamed for not feeling what she had wanted him to feel, for not being exactly who she wanted him to be. His voice was soft as he fumbled out an apology. "I'm sorry..." 

"No, it's not your fault," she said hurriedly. "You can't help it if you don't feel anything for... for your victims." She set her half-finished cocoa down on the counter beside her, and turned herself to look at him more directly. "I think I understand now why you're so cold with everyone-you don't have any feeling for them, or against them. They're just... there. Unless they concern you somehow, you don't feel any need to contact them... But... I can't help but wonder why I mean anything to you, if no one else does." 

Vincent set his own untouched mug down and turned to her. "I don't know, either," he said gently. "And I wish I did." He laid a hand lightly against her cheek. "But I do love you, Lucrecia. And I'm thankful for that. I don't know what I'd do if I had never met you." 

"I know," was all she said. No 'I love you, too.' He showed no signs of pain, however, disguising any other feelings with a soft smile. Lucrecia smiled back slightly, laying her hand over his own. And there was a brief flicker of something across her face. He barely caught it at all and had to wonder what it was. In that one moment, he had percieved some sense of being torn between two decisions... Vincent shook his head slightly and lowered his hand. He took up the mug of hot chocolate once again, but merely looked at the warm liquid, his thoughts elsewhere. 

* * *

Lucrecia sat with Hojo on the front step of the mansion. The snow was falling steadily, but a slight overhang above them prevented the white flakes from touching them. It was a rare occasion where the two of them were together and without any work to do. The Jenova Project kept all three scientists very busy and they often worked long hours into the night. Still, she had gotten to know Hojo well during the past four months. There were, however, things she had yet to learn. 

"What made you want to become a scientist?" she asked rather abruptly. 

Hojo turned his sharp black gaze upon her, but his expression softened slightly as his eyes met her own. "I've always had an interest in science. Especially how we came to exist here." 

"Is that why you wanted to be included in the Jenova Project?" 

"Yes, exactly. Our race was descended from the Ancients. By studying them... there is no limit to what we might discover." 

Lucrecia smiled and nodded, casting her gaze out across the snow-covered streets. "That's what I always thought, too. And since Jenova has survived for this long frozen in ice, there might also be a path in medical science through the study of Jenova cells. I've always wanted to help people like that..." 

"I was considering doing a test to see how human cells react to exposure to Jenova cells," Hojo said. "But I'd have to get permission from Professor Gast." 

"Yes," Lucrecia agreed. "And from the company. They would have to finance human experimentation. We should begin testing on animals before we start anything with humans. President Shinra will want some kind of proof that it wouldn't be dangerous." 

"He would," Hojo scoffed. "I don't see how Jenova cells could possibly be dangerous, though. She was a Cetra, and the gene patterns are very similar to humans." 

"Quite," Lucrecia concured. "But still... do you think that we could get a person who would be willing to become a guinea pig?" 

"We'll figure something out." 

"You're right." She watched the snow come down, still steady, showing no signs of letting up. "How much longer do you think it's going to keep snowing?" 

Hojo shrugged. "It's the dead of winter. It may last for several days, at this rate." 

"Mmm." Lucrecia reached out with her hand to catch a few snowflakes, watching them melt as soon as they touched her palm. "I love snow..." She turned to smile at Hojo, and he smiled back. A rarety... he hardly ever smiled. He was known for his temper, but he had his moments... She shook her head and looked out at the falling snow once more. 

* * *

It was a warm day, well, warmer than most of the days they had been having lately, in early March. The trees were still quite bare, and the grass was a mixture of green and brown. A few patches of rapidly melting snow lay here and there, in the shade of the houses. The sky was a clear blue, and still looked a bit frosty, but it was still morning, and the air might yet get even warmer. 

Lucrecia peeped out the window, deciding not to don her heavier coat, before stepping outside. Vincent was there on the step, waiting for her. She smiled at him as she took his hand and walked out the gate with him. He had said that he had something important to tell her... Of course, in her opinion, anything he had to say would be well-listened-to. They walked in silence to the entryway at the front of town, where Vincent stopped, keeping a loose grip on her hand. 

He simply looked at her for a moment, then frowned slightly, apparently having trouble finding his words. It was a rare occasion with him, it seemed, except when he was expressing his feelings. "We've been... friends, for a while now..." he began awkwardly. "I don't really know how to ask this..." 

Lucrecia smiled encouragingly. "That's all right," she said gently. "You know I don't mind if it comes out wrong." 

Vincent smiled down at her, then took her other hand. "Lucrecia, would you marry me?" he asked, voice full of emotion. Lucrecia stared at him, not knowing how to answer. What was she supposed to say? She loved both him _and_ Hojo. Freeing her hands from his grasp, she took a step back, shaking her head in confusion. She could see his face, uncertain now, a hint of disappointment showing. 

"I... I'm sorry..." she stammered before taking off at a run out of Nibelheim. Anything to get away from his eyes...! She couldn't bare him looking at her like that. Yet she knew she couldn't marry him. Or could she? Not yet at least. She had to get it all sorted out first. _Oh, Gods... Vincent... I'm sorry... _

* * *

Vincent watched from the corner of a building. He watched as Lucrecia ran to Hojo, flinging her arms around him. The scientist held her close, gently stroking her hair and murmering words of some comfort to her. The Turk watched as she buried her face against Hojo's chest, and he could watch no longer. Vincent wrenched his gaze from the pair beneath the archway and looked down at the ground beneath his feet. 

So that was it... she loved Hojo, not him. But did Hojo love her? He doubted it. But what did it matter...? She had never loved him... she just didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Lucrecia... he didn't deserve her anyway. No, he was a Turk, an assassin, a killer, a murderer. Still... he could not help but love her. He wanted to hold her, to dry her tears... She loved Hojo. Not him. It hurt. It was as though someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart... and thrown it away. His feelings were being trampled. _Don't think of yourself_, Vincent thought, _think of Lucrecia_. He looked South across the rippling grass plains. _If she is happy then... I don't mind. _

* * *

"I just got word from the President," came Hojo's voice. "He's approved the experiment." 

"Oh?" Lucrecia murmered absently. Her thoughts were elsewhere. 

Hojo gently lifted her chin so that she had to look at him. "Is something wrong?" 

"No... nothing's wrong," she lied. "I'm fine." _Vincent... I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. I can't very well marry both of you. You... you're stronger than Hojo. You can deal with it... I just wish I didn't have to hurt you so... _

The other scientist looked at her for a moment in scrutiny, then lowered his hand and turned away. "The only problem is, that we don't have a... a guinea pig for the Project." 

"We'll figure something out, just like you said," Lucrecia told him. 

Hojo nodded, then glanced at her over his shoulder. "I had a thought... that perhaps you could..." 

Lucrecia blinked, then lowered her eyes to stare at the silver wedding band upon her finger. "I see..." 

"It's your choice, of course," he said quickly. "I don't want to force you into anything you feel uncomfortable with." 

"I'll think about it," she answered quietly. 

"It's vital to the Project that we have an unborn child to experiment with." 

"I need to consider the dangers of using Jenova cells," Lucrecia said. 

"You know you don't have to worry about that," Hojo assured her. "You'll be well taken care of." 

Lucrecia nodded. "Just give me a few days to think on it." 

* * *

Vincent leaned against the wall in the empty hallway. Nothing adorned the plain walls, not even a single picture frame. A few feet away was the door to the music room, or so they called it. Inside was a small tea table and a grand piano. The room was illuminated by three stained glass windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. The door was wide open, but Vincent could not bring himself to enter just yet-_she_ was in there. 

He could hear her, playing the piano. She was very good, playing without any hesitation or wrong notes. The tune was eery, sad, and vaguely familiar. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked slowly into the room, pausing in the doorway. He watched her as her fingers danced across the ivories, delicate, haunting. Her hands lifted from the piano, poised in midair as she let the last note fade away, though its memory lingered in the air, tricking the ear into thinking it could still be heard. 

Lucrecia looked up at him then, the mirth and energy gone from her sorrowful eyes. She tried to smile, but the gesture failed miserably, and she looked down, lowering her hands to her lap. Vincent frowned slightly, wondering what was hurting her so. If it was him, he would soon leave-he just wanted to ask her what she had been playing. "...what was that song, Lucrecia?" 

She looked up at him again, the pain still on her face. "I don't have a name for it yet..." she all but whispered. Her voice seemed hoarse, as if from suppressed tears. She turned back to the piano and began playing again... this was her own song, she was making it up herself... How sad it seemed. The notes continued onwards, ending in a spiral, an eery swirl. She sat back for a moment, thinking, then spoke without looking at him again. "The Nightmares Beginning," she told him quietly. Her voice was barely audible as she added, "It's your song..." 

Vincent shook his head sadly. His song? Was that what she thought of him? She saw more than he thought she did. He would have to harden his resolve-he didn't want her to feel sorry for him. That would only end up hurting her, and that was the last thing he wanted for her. But there was something bothering her, something very wrong. He could see it in her eyes, the flood of tears just barely held at bay. And his expression softened as he asked, "What's wrong?" 

She glanced up at him, then quickly lowered her eyes once more. "I... Vincent, I'm..." The tears began to well up in her eyes and she bit her lip in an attempt to keep them back. "...I'm pregnant," she finally managed. With that, she let out a muffled sob and stood, pushing past him and running off down the hallway, the tears streaming down her cheeks now. Vincent stared after her, not sure what to make of this. Shouldn't she be happy that she was having a child? Frowning slightly, he wandered to the piano, running a hand along the keys. He wished he knew how to play... perhaps he could play a song for her then... 

At that moment, Hojo strode in, glancing behind him, towards the hall, then glaring at Vincent. "I thought I might find you here. Just what did you say to make her so upset!?" he demanded. 

Vincent blinked, startled, then shook his head slowly. "She was already upset when I came in." 

The scientist raised his eyebrows. "And just what was it that was bothering her, if it wasn't you?" 

"She... she said that she was pregnant..." Vincent answered, frowning slightly in confusion. 

"Why would she be upset about something like that?" Hojo scoffed. "You _must_ have said something." The Turk merely shook his head and stayed where he was. Hojo growled something under his breath, then walked out the door... perhaps 'stalked' would have been a better word. 

Vincent sighed and sat down on the piano bench, looking at his gloved hands. He didn't need to say anything to upset her... the very sight of him seemed to cause her grief. He wished he knew why, but... he couldn't read her face as easily as she could his. It only seemed to complicate matters... she didn't want to see him. He wanted to see her, to at least be able to talk to her like they used to do so often... to protect her... But she didn't want to see him. 

Still, something didn't seem right. Why would she be so upset about being pregnant? Was there something more to it...? Slowly, he stood and walked silently from the room, heading down the hallway and back out into the main entry chamber. From there, he walked up the curved staircase and to the room that led to the basement. The feeling of foreboding that he had felt on his first day in Nibelheim lingered here now, growing stronger as he made his way down the spiral staircase. Again he passed the closed door to his left, only now there was merely a feeling of death about it. 

Vincent's step quickened slightly until he came to the end of the hall. The lab door was open, and he let himself in, looking around in concern for Lucrecia. He knew she would be here... and she was, with Hojo standing near her. The scientist looked up sharply as the Turk entered. Lucrecia followed his gaze, the painful expression still plain on her face. 

"There must be more to it," Vincent said quietly, knowing quite well that they both knew what he was talking about. "I want to know what it is." 

"It's an experiment," Hojo explained, annoyed, "to test the reaction of human growth to Jenova cells." 

"What!?" Vincent exclaimed, his emotionless expression shattered, replaced by a look of shock. "And you would do this to your own wife!?" 

"She volunteered, it was her choice," the scientist said, though Vincent doubted his words. "Besides, we've been experimenting for months, it should be perfectly safe to work with a human." 

The Turk shook his head, still horrified. "I'm against it!! Why experiments on humans!?" 

"She and I are both scientists!!" Hojo declared. Lucrecia merely looked down, tears still staining her cheeks. 

"Look at her!" Vincent said, gesturing sharply with one hand. "Does she look at all happy with this experiment!?" 

Lucrecia looked up at him again. "Vincent, please-" 

"It was her descision!" Hojo interrupted. "Now I want you out of my lab! Out!!" The scientist came forward, violently shooing Vincent from the laboratory and slamming the door shut in his face. 

* * *

The snow swirled outside, the wind shrilling tunelessly, hurling itself against the freezing pane. Snowflakes battered against the window, some melting and freezing there to form ice, others bouncing away and falling to the ground below. And always the flakes continued to come down, like tiny angels, fallen from grace. There was never any end to them, never anything beyond the whirling snow. 

Lucrecia sat in her room, staring out the window, one pale hand resting on her swollen abdomen. Gast had told her that she mustn't go out, not in her current condition. She still loved the snow, but in a sad sort of way. It would forever remind her of Vincent-the cold, emotionless visage, yet so easily melted by her touch... She shivered slightly, but did not bother to pull the blanket that lay rumpled around her waist up to her shoulders, nor did she even glance at the fire to see if it needed tending. Certainly, someone would come if she called... but she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. 

Almost nine months since that fateful day, yet she remembered it as clearly as if it had been yesterday. The feel of his hands around hers that were so tiny in comparison. The sound of his voice as he posed the question, expectant, but full of warmth. The look in his eyes as she appologized, then turned to run from him. That look... it was forever burned into her mind, one of such disappointment and pain. 

And now, whenever she saw him, his eyes had frozen over, colder than the snow that fell outside her window, the pain sealed off from her, so that she would not pity him. But she did anyway. It had hurt to refuse him, to cast him aside like that. Seeing him so cold to everyone, even her, hurt her even more, because she knew that the anguish beneath that mask had to be immense. Even seeing him was rare. She wanted to see him, but knew that at the same time, it would only hurt her. He must have known the same, for he was avoiding her... 

Vincent. How she wished she could comfort him, wished that he would comfort her, that he would hold her as he had before. But no, it could not be. She was married to Hojo... and her love for him, it was dwindling... the man had begun treating her more harshly as the months went by, almost as though she was just another of his specimens. Perhaps that's what she was to him. A specimen. She longed for him to look at her as he once had, with that warmth in his eyes, the gentle touch of his hands, however bony they may have been. 

No, never again. Never again would either of them look at her that way. Hojo, he no longer cared about her, only her child. But not the way a father should... more like a scientist marveling at his creation. Vincent... Vincent still cared, but he had firmly set the idea in his mind that she had never loved him in the first place... She wished she could tell him otherwise, but how could she? She was married, and almost due to have her first child. _A son, or a daughter?_ she wondered for the hundredth time. Hojo had not told her, and Gast was as absentminded with people as he had always been. 

So many regrets... Would things ever turn out right? Lucrecia could feel herself weakening. Day by day, she was growing more fragile. Perhaps it was from the pregnancy... perhaps she would regain her health after the child was born... but something told her that she might not even survive that long. It was quite likely that she might die in childbirth, and she almost wished that she would. Then maybe her suffering would come to an end. But would Vincent ever recover from it? If she knew him well, and she knew she did, then he might even blame himself for her death. She hoped that he would not. 

And what of her child? She did not want it to grow up without a mother... and how would Hojo treat it? She could not even begin to imagine, and doubted that she wanted to. Her child... lightly, she stroked the curve of her belly. It was almost time... almost. Only another week at most, Gast had told her. Hojo was anxious for the birth, but he also wanted to continue with the testing, monitoring the child's growth, monitoring every aspect of it. Luckily, Gast had seen the state that she was in, a rarety, and made quite sure that she rested well until the birth of the baby, and until she regained her strength. If she ever would. Yes, perhaps she would die. But wishing for it would be selfish. No, she must stay alive; no matter how painful it was for her, death was not an option. 

A soft knock on the door drew her reluctant attention. After a moment, she said, "Come in." The sound of her own voice startled her... especially with how weak it sounded. 

Professor Gast entered, a concerned look on his plain features. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked. She shook her head, and he sat near her, taking a moment to pull the blanket up around her shoulders. She welcomed the warmth, but a part of her much prefered the cold, wanting to be one with the cold snow outside... to be an angel falling from the heavens... 

"I've been worried about you," came Gast's voice, cutting through her twisted musings. "You haven't been yourself lately..." Lucrecia blinked. So he had finally noticed... the poor man. "Tell me, what's wrong?" 

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just a little tired." 

"No, I'm certain that's not the problem... Is it that Turk-Vincent? Is he bothering you?" 

"No, not at all," she replied, surprised at how steady her feeble voice managed to sound. 

Gast frowned in confusion. "Then please, tell me what's upsetting you." 

Lucrecia shook her head. "There's nothing wrong, Professor." 

He looked at her carefully for a moment, then nodded and slowly stood. He glanced at the dwindling fire, added a few logs, coaxing it to a warm blaze again before walking to the door. Gast paused there, looking back at her. "If things get too bad, don't hesitate to inform me." With that, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Lucrecia sighed and drew the blanket closer about her, wishing once more that she was in Vincent's arms instead. Too often now, she wished that. Much too often. She had dwelled on his memory long enough. She turned her gaze back to the window, and watched the snowflakes as they rode the wind down to the deep drifts below. 

* * *

Lucrecia watched as they took the child, severed the umbilical cord, cleaned its skin. Her tired muscles fell limp, but one feeble arm reached towards the boy. "Can I hold him?" she whispered. They did not seem to hear her... "Can I hold him?" she tried a little louder, but to no avail-they still did not hear her, were not paying attention. No, the two scientists were more interested in the child. Her son. 

She caught a glimpse of his face, and he was looking at her. He shouldn't have been able to focus his eyes yet, but that blue-green gaze was fixed intently on her face. The child's wet hair seemed silver, but that couldn't be... or could it? Perhaps. She tried to push herself up, but her limps were too weak... too tired... She let her arm fall languidly to the twisted bedsheets. 

She could feel her consciousness slipping away, kept her eyes fixed on her son. She was not dying yet. Not yet. Gast turned to her, quietly asked her for a name, any name would do, he told her. "Sephiroth," she fumbled out. "My son... Sephiroth... Can I hold him?" she repeated, but Gast had already walked away from her. She felt her eyelids closing, looked once more at her son, her own eyes meeting his intense gaze, before her eyes closed and her consciousness fell away. And that was the last time she would ever see her child, the first and the last... never again. 

* * *

Vincent blinked as Hojo handed him the baby, wrapped in a soft blanket. It was clear that he was meant to take care of it until they had finished setting things up for it. He stayed just outside Lucrecia's room, holding the child. He looked down at it, barely noticing as Gast and Hojo passed him, the latter giving him a scornful look. 

Such amazing eyes the boy had, just like Lucrecia's... only they held none of her energy and spirit. They were more like her eyes now, drained of emotion, barely finding anything interesting. But the baby's eyes did not wander as one would expect. Instead they had fixed themselves on Vincent. Twin pools of intelligence. He shook his head, lightly touched the boy's hair. Silver... a strange color, but that was to be expected. The child was small, but from what he had heard, the birth had been hard on Lucrecia... 

His gaze lifted from the child to glance at the door. Lucrecia... was she alright? He glanced at the child in his arms. Perhaps she would want to hold him. He pushed open the door, looking inside. She was lying there upon the bed, the sheets rumpled, the blanket cast off onto the floor. Everything was in a mess. Lucrecia lay there limply, asleep, her breathing shallow, her skin pale. Vincent set the baby down carefully on a cushioned chair and set to work cleaning up. At the moment, he didn't care about what Hojo thought... Lucrecia was weak and needed tending to... 

* * *

He trudged through the deep snow to the inn and opened the door, not even bothering to stomp the snow from his boots. After Sephiroth's birth, Lucrecia had chosen to move to a room in the inn... probably to get away from it all, away from Hojo, away from Gast... but mostly, away from him. She had been incredibly weak, not even able to walk when last he saw her, and he had come to check up on her, as the other two scientists seemed too busy with their new specimen to do so. She didn't want to see him, but someone had to make sure she was all right. 

Vincen barely glanced at the innkeeper and walked upstairs, knocking softly on Lucrecia's door. There was no answer. He opened it a crack, peering inside. His eyes widened and he flung the door wide open, rushing to Lucrecia where she lay sprawled on the wooden floor. He knelt down beside her, then turned her over and held her gently in his lap. She was alive... barely. Her breathing was irregular, her pulse much too slow. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, her wavering voice just barely reaching his ears, "Vincent... w-what happened...?" 

He shook his head. "I don't know, but we need to get you to a doctor." Her skin looked altogether too pale, almost white, her body too limp... He frowned in worry, but she just smiled at him. 

"Don't... worry about me," she murmured. "I... I was already dying. I just want... to......" 

She trailed off, her eyes threatening to close, but she fought it. "What, Lucrecia? Is there anything I can do?" 

She nodded weakly. "I want... to see... my son....." she managed. 

Vincent nodded, then lifted her fragile form and placed her carefully on the bed. "I'll be back soon," he told her gently. "And I'll bring help. You're not going to die." He wished he sounded more convincing... wished he believed his own words. 

"...and bring my son..." she added. "Bring Sephiroth. I want... want to hold him..." 

Again, the Turk nodded, then, after one last worried glance at her, he hurried back out of the inn. He speed up to a run, even through the snow, racing through the mansion to the basement, where he found Hojo, alone with Lucrecia's son. The scientist looked up at him, setting the child down upon his operating table. "What is it?" he asked sharply. 

"Lucrecia... she'd dying...!" Vincent said, straightening and making a desperate gesture with one hand. "You have to help her!!" 

For a moment, Hojo actually looked as though he cared, a worried look creasing his face as he ran both hands through his black hair. He paused, then drew a gun out from under his lab coat and pointed it at Vincent. A single shot rang out, and a pain stabbed through his chest. Unbearable pain. He put a finger to his chest, lifted it away, saw the crimson blood. Then his legs gave way beneath him and he crumpled to the floor, his consciousness leaving him as his head fell heavy on the stone foundation. 


	6. Are You Afraid?

__

'Hush, boy, stop crying. A soldier isn't supposed to cry, now is he?' 

'No, Professor.' 

'Now, let's have a look at you...' 

'Please, sir, we do this every day... it's never any different...' 

'I'll have none of that now, boy. Just do as I say and sit quiet...' 

'Yes, Professor...'   
  
  


Sephiroth was awakened by the warmth of sunlight playing across his face. He opened his eyes, glancing over at the window through which the golden rays gleamed. What had that dream meant? Was it a memory....? He had recognized Professor Hojo's voice... And the young boy-in his toddler years apparently-sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the voice... It doesn't matter. He stood, strode to Katrina, and gently shook her. She shifted slightly, then one grey eye opened to peer at him. She blinked, then sat up. "We're leaving now?" she inquired. 

The swordsman nodded, then walked into Vincent's room-Tifa's, actually-to wake him. He found the man lying on his side atop tangled blankets, facing the wall. Hesitantly, Sephiroth laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder. The former Turk did not even flinch, but after a moment, he shifted slightly and said, "Go ahead. I'll catch up in a moment." Sephiroth paused, then nodded silently, walking down the steps and outside to find Katrina already there, waiting for him. 

"Is Vincent coming?" 

"Yes, in just a minute..." Sephiroth replied. They did not have to wait long, for Vincent soon came out to join them, looking even more pale and withdrawn than usual. The swordsman eyed him carefully for a moment, before speaking. "I've decided that I would like to make up for what I've done, in any way I can..." 

Vincent tilted his head slightly, saying nothing, but his expression was easily interpreted as, 'Where do we start?' 

Sephiroth turned his gaze northward. "I want to try reviving the Cetra... I want to revive Aeris." Vincent seemed unsurprised. He merely nodded and led the way back out of Nibelheim, where the two chocobos were still waiting. They mounted the birds, then turned back northward towards where Aeris's body rested. 

* * *

Aeris blinked and sat back slightly from the mirror, glancing at her mother, who had been sitting beside her for the past hour or so. So Sephiroth was going to try reviving her? It was impossible... wasn't it? What if he actually succeeded, what then? She had spent five years as an observer, and the chance at being alive again had set her mind reeling. What would she do, where would she go? Would anyone even want her anymore? Mightn't she just cause more pain than she already had? There were too many unknowns buzzing around in her head. 

"Do you think it'll work?" she asked her mother. 

Ifalna shook her head. "I doubt it. But... then again, it might be possible. He is capable of many things... Do you want it to work?" 

Aeris frowned slightly, turning her attention back to the mirror. "I'm not even sure..." 

* * *

Sephiroth stared for a moment at his surroundings. The walls of the huge cavern were a pure white, as was the shell house that stood at one end of it, the spines spiraling around it. A single tree stood on the bank, in the stand, it's leaves a bright spring green. But most impressive was the lake before him. The water was a crystaline blue, sparkling in the light that shafted down from irregular skylights in the cave's ceiling. He walked to the water's edge, then paused there, glancing at Vincent questioningly. 

Vincent met his gaze for a moment, then slowly looked out across the lake. "Cloud placed her body in the water, and let her fall to the bottom. This lake is her grave." 

"So how do we get to her?" Katrina inquired. Sephiroth was mildly surprised that the girl was still with them. Perhaps she was just tagging along until they took her to Cosmo Canyon, where she wanted to go. 

Vincent removed his cloak, folding it neatly and setting it aside. He then took off his boots and waded into the water up to his waist. He glanced back at the others. "I will retrieve her body and bring it back to the shore." With that, he dove beneath the surface of the water, quickly disapearing. Sephiroth blinked, then remembered that the former Turk no longer breathed... The lake must have been very deep. Indeed, the minutes stretched by without any sign of him surfacing. After almost a full ten minutes, Vincent appeared, carrying the girl in his arms. He waded to shore, soaking wet-but not seeming to mind-and laid Aeris's body down near them. 

She looked as though she had just died. There were no signs of her body decomposing, nor of anything nibbling at her flesh. It seemed that the lake had done a good job of preserving her form. One thing that did stand out, however, was the wound which he had given her. The hole through her middle, the tear in her dress, old blood still staining the fabric. A flash. The girl beneath him, so innocent. Death coming swift, death from above, lancing of the blade, clean through her, killed in an instant... 

Sephiroth shook his head and knelt down beside her body, laying the Masamune down between them. With one hand, he gently took one of hers... so pale and limp... lifeless... With the other hand, he gripped the handle of the sword. After one last look upon her smiling face, he closed his eyes and carefully felt for the spirit energy that would be needed to perform such a deed. The knowledge of the Ancients was strong here, and he needed it... needed it to undo what he had done five years ago... 

Flash. 

He was withdrawing the blade from her body, watching cruelly as she fell, caught up in the arms of Cloud... 

Flash. 

Smiling cruelly. _What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that you have feelings, too? _

Flash. __

Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry......or get angry...... 

Flash. __

Aeris is gone. 

Flash. __

Aeris... 

Flash. __

And let me handle Sephiroth... 

Flash. __

Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over. 

Flash. __

I'll come back... 

Flash. __

Come back... 

Flash. __

Back... 

Flash. __

......So cold...... 

...I am always by your side... 

Sephiroth shook his head and opened his eyes. Aeris lay before him, her eyes still shut, that smile still upon her face... but she was breathing now. Shallowly, perhaps, but she was breathing. He felt a pulse at her wrist, perhaps not quite steady, but it was there. A thin trickle of blood slid from her wound, rolling down her side to land in the sand, where it began sinking in. 

Sephiroth looked again at her face. The smile turned to a frown and she winced slightly, her eyelids twitching...   
  
  


Aeris opened her eyes and jerked to a sitting position, but quickly fell back against the ground, unable to support herself. It hurt... the wound... She reached a hand to her middle, felt the blood as it started pouring from her. And then she looked at Sephiroth. For a moment, she forgot that he was any different from before and stared, frozen. 

Then the memories rushed back and she relaxed slightly, though those blue-green eyes fixed on her continued to unsettle her. "My wound..." she gasped, "needs... to be healed..." She grimaced. "Or... else I'll die... again..." 

She shut her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to block out the pain... the terrible pain that burned and at the same time felt icy cold. She felt the swirl of magic around her, felt as her wound closed up to mere cuts on each side of her body... and had to wonder at the power of this Cure spell. But then... she had just been brought back from the dead five years after she had been killed. Brought back from the Promised Land, a land that promised nothing to her but endless years of watching, and waiting. But what had she been waiting for there? Nothing... at the same time as not knowing what to do now, she prayed that she would never have to go back there. 

Aeris managed to push herself to a sitting position, but found that she could go no further. Her body was weak, even after the wound was healed. She looked at Sephiroth again. He looked as though he was...waiting... for a reaction of some sort? Afterall, he had killed her to begin with... She should tell them before anyone tried to explain. "I... I've been watching... from the Promised Land..." she said, faltering slightly. "So there's no need to explain all this..." She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned against them, shivering slightly. The cold was beginning to get to her now. So Cloud had placed her body in the lake...? She wondered just how he had reacted to her death... and how he would react to seeing her alive again... 

Sephiroth's gaze was fixed on her, and she glanced at him uneasily. He blinked, as if coming out of a daze, and stood slowly. "We should leave now... I don't belong here." 

Attempting to climb to her feet, all Aeris managed was a crouch. She looked up at the others for help. Vincent stepped forward, crouching to settle his cloak about her shoulders before helping her to her feet. Aeris stumbled, then found herself leaning against him rather heavily. Was it her death that had made her this weak, or had that Cure spell drained energy from her as well as Sephiroth...? She tugged the vermillion cape tighter about her, then looked around the cavern. "Did you leave the chocobos outside then?" she inquired. 

Sephiroth nodded, taking up the Masamune and leading the way back out of the chamber. Katrina blinked, staring after him for a moment. She glanced once more in Aeris's direction before following the swordsman. Aeris watched them leave, then meeped slightly as Vincent hoisted her up. He didn't seem to care in the slightest, but being that close to him made her feel a little awkward. And she could feel the metal claw against the bare skin of her legs. Involuntarily, she shuddered. 

* * *

Upon reaching Bone Village, the four of them stopped for a while, just to get things straightened out. Sephiroth was the last one into the inn, glancing back at the chocobos behind him before following the other three ahead of him. Katrina had quick to dart inside the building, worried that her parents might see her. She now hid behind Vincent, probably because she feared the inkeeper would recognize her and tell her family. Sephiroth wondered why she had wanted to run away... Didn't children generally like their parents? Perhaps she was an acception. He wished he could remember his parents, or at least his mother...   
  
  
__

'Where is my mother?' 

'Your mother?' 

'Everyone has one, don't they?' 

'Yes...' 

'So where is mine? And what about my father?' 

'They... left.' 

'...can you at least tell me their names?' 

'...I don't know your father's name......' 

'And my mother?' 

'.........Lucrecia. Your mother was Lucrecia.'   
  
  


The swordsman blinked and shook his head. That child's voice sounded a bit older this time... but... it was his...? And who was the woman...? The innkeeper was looking at him strangely and he found that Katrina had already disapeared upstairs. Vincent stood at the base of the steps, watching him silently, Aeris held in his arms, as she was too weak still to walk. She merely frowned at him slightly, and said nothing. Shaking his head once more, Sephiroth turned to follow them up the stairs to the room they had rented. 

Vincent set Aeris down in a chair and leaned against the wall. Katrina was sitting on the bed nearest the door. Sephiroth took a seat in the other chair and looked around at everyone before his gaze focused on Aeris. He had seen her somewhere before... and not in his past life, but sometime before. In his first life. It didn't matter. 

After a moment longer, he adressed the Cetra. "I have much more to do before I've undone everything. I doubt you want to accompany me, and I don't blame either of you if you want to stop following me," he added, nodding to Vincent and Katrina. 

"I'm definately not stopping here," Katrina said, glancing out the window. "...So I may as well come with until we get to Cosmo Canyon." Sephiroth looked at her for a moment, then nodded. 

Aeris pushed a few strands of damp hair out of her face and tugged Vincent's cloak tighter about herself. She lifted her bright green eyes to meet Sephiroth's, then quickly looked away. "...I... am still... I can still remember when you killed me. Even if I was in better condition, I don't think I could bring myself to be near you. Not yet. That's why I'm going to stay here until I recover..." 

The swordsman glanced at Vincent, but the man said nothing. He frowned slightly at Aeris. "...do you need someone to look after you?" 

The Cetra blinked. "I don't think anyone has any reason to stay behind just for me... I'll manage on my own somehow..." 

Sephiroth's frown deepened slightly as he studied the bedraggled-looking girl. "Are you sure?" 

"If you no longer have any need for me, I could stay with her," Vincent cut in. 

The swordsman eyed him for a moment, a bit startled by the offer-though he didn't show it-then nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best. And you'll be here in case I do need you?" Vincent nodded. Sephiroth turned to Katrina. "Do you mind stepping outside for a moment? I want to talk to Vincent alone." 

"What about Aeris?" the girl asked. 

"...I feel I can trust her." 

"And you can't trust me?" Katrina's tone was slightly offended. 

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant... I feel like I know her better..." 

"But you don't even remember her," the girl stated. "So technically you should have known me longer. So why can't I listen in, too?" 

Sephiroth frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't explain. But I don't want you 'listening in.'" 

"Fine." Grudgingly, she left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. 

Vincent moved to the door and listened for a moment-to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping?-then turned his crimson gaze to Sephiroth. "What is it?" 

"I've been having... flashbacks, I suppose you'd call them," Sephiroth began. "But they're just voices... I know one voice is mine... the others..." He frowned slightly. 

Vincent nodded minutely. "Fragments of memories... What are the voices saying?" 

"The first... I was a child, speaking to Professor Hojo... In the second one I was asking someone who my mother was. I don't recognize her voice." 

"......what did she answer?" 

"She told me that my mother was Lucrecia. But that can't be... you said that I was told my mother was Jenova, right?" Sephiroth asked, perplexed. 

"...yes. But perhaps you suffered a memory lapse sometime earlier in your life, causing you to forget much of your childhood," Vincent suggested as an explaination. "I don't think you ever remembered much before." He frowned. "But as to who the woman was..." Shaking his head, he looked back up at the swordsman. 

"So you're saying that I'm begining to remember things that I hadn't in my past life?" 

Vincent nodded, then gazed absently out the window. "......did anything seem to trigger the memories...?" 

Sephiroth thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "...I was thinking about my parents..." There was a flash in his vision and another memory played itself out in his head.   
  
  
__

'Where is Mother?' 

'She's not coming back, child, I told you that yesterday, and the day before, and-' 

'Yes, but you never said where she was. I want to go see her.' 

'You can't. The Professor wouldn't allow it.' 

'He doesn't have to know.' 

'You can't. Now hush up and eat your food before it gets cold.' 

'But-' 

'I won't have any more of that. Quiet, and eat. There's no use in starving yourself. It won't bring your mother back.'   
  
  


When his vision cleared, he found Vincent looking at him, expressionless as always. Shivering in her chair, Aeris looked slightly concerned. "Another memory?" Vincent inquired calmly. Sephiroth nodded. Vincent pulled out his PHS and handed it to Sephiroth. "If you need to speak with me while on your journey, use this." 

The swordsman frowned. "What will you use?" 

Vincent nodded towards Aeris. "Hers is easily repaired. There shouldn't be much water damage." 

Sephiroth took the PHS and clipped it onto his belt. "We'll leave you a chocobo for when you want to leave... Goodbye." 

Vincent said nothing, but Aeris sat up straighter and called out, "Bye, Sephiroth. And thank you... Thank you for bringing me back to life." Sephiroth nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Katrina was waiting in the lobby, and followed him out without a word. The sky outside was overcast, but it did not look like there was going to be rain. It didn't smell that way, at least. Sephiroth and Katrina mounted one of the chocobos and headed off southward. 

His thoughts came to focus on what he would do after he had undone everything. The world would no longer want him, and it had never needed him to begin with. Inside of him rested part of Jenova. And he knew that as long as he lived, the Planet would never be able to fully heal itself. Wouldn't it be best if he died, and took his painful legacy with him? But then... he could try to live out his life, try striving for happiness, but... but what? Was he afraid he would only end up injuring the Planet again? Or was it something else...? Sephiroth shook his head to try and clear it of all thoughts before continuing on. 

* * *

Aeris shifted uncomfortably, flicking her damp bangs from her face, and glanced at Vincent. He had been staring gloomily at some fixed spot on the opposite wall ever since Sephiroth had left. The silence was beginning to get on her nerves. "Vincent...?" she said uncertainly. He glanced at her, and she almost shrank from his gaze, such was its intensity. She took a deep breath, then let it out. "...Vincent, I think it's only fair that I should tell you..." 

"Tell me what...?" he inquired. His voice was quiet, but incredibly cold. He must have a lot on his mind, she thought, for him to be this withdrawn. 

"When I was... watching..." she began, "...I saw your nightmare." 

He blinked, then nodded slightly. "So you know now, of my past...?" 

"Yes, but that's not all..." Aeris added. "I was able to look at things from Lucrecia's viewpoint. Don't ask me how, but I could." 

Vincent raised on eyebrow very slightly. "And......?" 

"She really did love you, Vincent," Aeris said firmly. "You have to accept it... I know you don't believe, but it's true." 

He frowned, some of his confusion showing. "But then... why did she choose Hojo?" 

"I think... she thought that you could handle rejection better than Hojo. She loved both of you, which is why it pained her so much to see you. She didn't like seeing you in pain like that." 

Vincent eyed her for a moment, then turned away. "Even if you speak truth... it doesn't change anything. Lucrecia's death was still my fault. I should have stopped it... but I did not." 

"I don't see how that makes it your fault," Aeris argued, shaking her head. This was no way for a man to spend his life-eternally berating himself for a past mistake. "You thought that she would be happy, so you let it be." 

"But don't you see...?" he said, his face hinting at the torture within as he turned to face her. "She wasn't happy with it, and I could see that. I could tell she didn't want things to be that way. And I did nothing. Nothing!" He shook his head, face once again the emotionless mask. "I can never forgive myself for that. I should return to my nightmares, and my punishment, but I have duties here." 

Aeris bit her lip. She wished that there was something she could say, something she could do to change his mind. "She loved you," Aeris stated. "She wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself like this." 

"Why do you even bother trying to change my mind, Aeris? There is nothing that I ever did for you, no reason for you to care in any way." 

She shook her head. "It's called compassion, Vincent. I feel like I know you now. It's not right to just leave you to rot in your own guilt." 

"If you truly knew me," he said coldly, "then you would be wise to leave me be." 

Aeris sighed and huddled tigher in Vincent's cloak, murmuring, "I do wish you'd change your mind... but there's only one person who can do that, I think." The name itself did not need to be spoken. Both knew she meant Lucrecia. The silence that followed lasted for a full fifteen minutes, but it felt like much longer to Aeris. Her tired body wanted to sleep, but she remained awake, keeping an eye on Vincent. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for-some kind of confirmation, perhaps?-but she waited. Finally, the former Turk glanced at her once more. 

"You should rest, to help regain your strength." The tone of his voice made ice seem warm, and Aeris shuddered. The waiting unfullfilled, she decided the reason would reveal itself later. She didn't bother trying to move to the bed, but simply closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

__

The silence in the Forgotten City was eerie, but she kept on anyway. Her footsteps on the crystal staircase rang out into the silence, but never echoed back, chimes lost to the distance. Here, there was no sky, no ground, just the holy platforms suspended on what seemed like water. She stepped down onto the stone floor at the base of the staircase, then emerged from the small chamber. 

Leaping nimbly from pillar to pillar to the altar, she gazed down at the water, which lay covered in a faint sheen of mist. She found her seat in the center of the altar, surrounded by the yellow glass reaching upwards in graceful curves. She closed her eyes and turned inwards, forcing herself to ignore the hauntingly beautiful surroundings. 

Meteor had to be stopped. And she was the only one who could do it... She regretted having to leave Cloud and the others behind and go off on her own, but if she did not... it might be too late for Holy. She only hoped that she was not already too late. Sephiroth had the Black Materia, and perhaps he had already summoned Meteor. Or perhaps Cloud had managed to stop him. 

Either way, Jenova was still in existance, still preventing the Planet from healing its ancient wound. Holy was the one thing that might be capable of destroying Jenova for good. Then the Planet would finally heal itself... 

It was then that the same soft chiming of footsteps on the stairs came into her hearing. There were several sets of footsteps actually... the first sounded similar to how hers had, the second was oddly muted, and the third was higher-pitched, though much quieter, as if metal was lightly touching the crystal. Could it be Cloud? What was he trying to accomplish by coming here? 

It did not matter. The White Materia was near to awaking Holy... Just a little longer... that's all she needed... just a little more time. The footsteps where on stone now. And only one pair could actually be heard. This confirmed her assumptions and named the three Cloud, Nanaki, and Vincent. Why were they here? Did they think she was in danger? Focus_, she told herself. _Focus.

"Aeris?" Came Cloud's voice from somewhere further down. She heard him leap across the pillars as she had some time before, then pause a few feet in front of her. She heard him draw his sword. What was he thinking? Focus.

"Cloud!" 

"Stop it!" 

She felt the sword stop inches from her face, then heard it clatter to the floor, ringing out sharply in contrast to all the eerie silence of before. "Ugh... What are you making me do?" 

Inwardly, she felt something slide into place. Holy would come. She opened her eyes to find Cloud staring intently at her. She smiled at him, happy that she had accomplished her purpose. But that joy was short-lived as the expression on his face turned from thoughtfullness, to pure horror. All time seemed to freeze as she sensed the presence of something truly twisted, something that might once have been innocent, but now had only one purpose-destruction, and rebirth. A chill went down her spine, but the smile never left her face. 

Time resumed its natural course, and she felt the blade stab through her. Cold steel, burning, yet so cold... so cold... She could feel it feeding off of her, drawing in her blood from her body. And then withdrawing. Her shock was distant, the feel of Cloud's arms around her miles away. She realized she could no longer see. "...Aeris," came the faint voice. And then all was silent. The smile never left her face. 

Aeris awoke with a start, releasing her grip on the cloak as her hand went instinctively to her abdomen. She felt nothing beneath the torn fabric but smooth, unmarred skin. She sagged back into the chair, eyes closing in relief. It had only been a dream. A dream of her death, but a dream all the same. She was alive now, not dead. She was alive. 

"Are you all right?" Vincent inquired. She could feel his gaze upon her, intent, but not concerned. At least, he didn't seem that way. Opening her eyes to glance at him, Aeris nodded. She glanced out the window-by the pale grey light in the sky, she figured that it was morning. She hadn't realized she had slept for that long... almost an entire day. At least now she was dry... not as cold anymore. She retrieved the cloak from where it had fallen and wrapped it around her shoulders anyway. 

Aeris noticed then that Vincent had never taken his gaze from her. She sat up, blinking at him. "What?" 

He shifted slightly, eyes wandering to that perpetual spot on the wall. "I don't know exactly how much you know of what has come to pass, but... I felt you should know before you......" He trailed off, then looked at her again. "Cloud-" 

"Married Tifa, I know," Aeris finished hurriedly, dropping her gaze to her feet. Vincent said nothing. Finally, she shook her head. "I tried not to think about it before... but you can't block out the truth, can you?" She lifted her eyes to meet Vincent's gaze. "You know what it feels like...don't you, Vincent?" It was a question that needed no answer, and the former Turk looked away. 

"I don't know what to do..." Aeris continued. "I had always hoped that somehow I would be with him again, and everything would be fine... It was silly of me, really..." 

"You should visit him at least," Vincent said without looking at her. "He loves you." 

"I know... but..." She sighed. "How would Tifa feel...? She must know... and for me to come waltzing through their door... It would be strange, to say the least." 

"You cannot avoid them forever," Vincent stated. 

"I guess you're right... When I have enough energy... then I'll go." Aeris nodded to herself, and silence prevailed for another long stretch of time. "Vincent... I've been wondering... how did everyone react to... to my death? I know you were there-I heard your voice once I think." 

He nodded silently, granting her small figure one brief glance. "Cloud was most upset... and quite angry at Sephiroth, as can be imagined... Nanaki was unable to speak, for the shock of it... and his own grief. The others were sad as well when they found out." 

"......what about you?" Aeris inquired. 

There was a long pause. "I... barely knew you at all. I suppose it surprised me somewhat..." 

"......" Aeris looked down at her feet, a bit disapointed. But then, she couldn't expect him to feel sorry for her. He had been a Turk, afterall, and the only person he ever cared for was Lucrecia... And he was right... before she died, all she had known about him was his name, and that he had once been a Turk. In fact, he had always made her uneasy. 

Glancing at him now still sent a faint shiver down her spine. Those sharp, bright red eyes were so cold, the pale face in sharp contrast with his dark hair, his expression so far removed from the rest of the world. It seemed that even now, he was still living in the past. And she doubted he would ever get over his love for Lucrecia, or the conviction that it was all his fault. 

Her stomach growled suddenly, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment. Vincent glanced at her and raised one eyebrow very slightly. "Hungry?" he inquired. Aeris nodded. "I'll get you something to eat." That said, he strode swiftly-though not at all in a hurry-to the door, closing it softly behind him. Aeris stared after, pressing one hand against her stomach in a futile attempt to stop its rumbling. After a moment, she sighed and sat back in the chair, wondering idly if she had the strength to stand yet. It certainly didn't feel like it... She only felt tired... and hungry.   
  
  


Vincent did not spare the door a backwards glance as he walked quickly down the hall. The building was fairly new, having been built a year or two ago, or so he judged by the smell of the wood beams and the overall appearance. It was a fairly large inn, built to house the increasing number of turists that came. Most came for the excavations. Others came to explore the ruins of the Forgotten City on the other side of the Sleeping Forest. And there were a few like himself that were simply passing through, on their way elsewhere. 

As he entered the small common room, several people looked up at him. They instantly lowered their eyes upon meeting his gaze, however. One woman even moved to a table in the far corner of the room to be out of his notice. Once he thought he was out of Vincent's sight, one man openly stared at the man, likely thinking him some murderer. And he's not entirely wrong, Vincent thought to himself. 

Pausing for a moment, he looked around to locate the waitress. He then walked over to her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around, giving a slight start upon seeing him. She stared for a moment, taking a step backward, then stuttered out, "Y-yes?" 

"I would like a simple dinner prepared, if you would," he said, voice firm and quiet. The woman blinked-most people were eating breakfast-but she wasn't about to protest to this man. Sparing his claw a frightened look, she nodded hurriedly and scurried off to the kitchen. Vincent glanced at her, then wandered over to lean against the wall farthest from the door, closing his eyes indifferently. He could hear some tourists at a nearby table speaking in hushed voices, and, opening one eye to peer at them, he noticed them glancing at him frequently. He closed his eyes again. He knew what they thought. And he did not care. 

After a while, the serving woman came back out, catching his attention with a timid, "Sir?" He straightened, taking the tray of food from her and nodding to her before turning to carry the tray back to Aeris. He could feel several pairs of eyes on him as he left the common room. 

Once back inside the room, he closed the door carefully with his metal claw and handed the tray to Aeris. She took it gratefully with a murmured "thank you." This said, she immidiately began eating. The tray held a large bowl of soup, two rolls, and one red apple. Vincent took up his place against the wall and remained silent, having nothing to say. But the silence weighed heavy on his heart, provoking unwelcome thoughts to enter his battered mind. 

The Cetra had claimed that Lucrecia had loved him. Lucrecia herself had told him the same. He had spent an entire thirty years telling himself that she never loved him, that it was all his fault that she died, that he deserved to rot in hell. But... what if she truly did love him? What then? Did it really make any difference...? She was still dead, and it was still his fault... even more so perhaps... For hadn't he failed to notice that she wanted to be with him? And left her to suffer all alone... 

Would she ever forgive him for that? No, he did not deserve her forgiveness... and she could never forgive him. She never would... __

Lucrecia... 

I wish that I could hold you, just once more... see you just once... hear your voice again... 

But you cannot do that, now can you, Vincent? 

No. 

You abandoned her, fed her to the wolves, left her to fend for herself when she needed you most. 

You avoided her because it hurt you to see her, because every time you saw her, you knew she wasn't yours. 

...selfish... 

You abandoned her. 

...cruel... 

You fed her to the wolves. 

...inhuman... 

She needed you. 

...heartless... 

Because of you, she suffered. 

...soulless... 

Because of you, she died. 

......monster...... 

You deserve your punishment. 

...monster... 

Rot in guilt. 

Monster............ 

"Vincent?" Aeris's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you all right?" Vincent looked up at her, blinking slightly. "You were looking really sad..." she continued, peering at him, concern plain on her face. 

He nodded. "I'm fine." Sad? No... even when Lucrecia had died, he had never been sad. He had been angry. Angry at himself for letting her die. Guilty, remorseful, regretful... But never sad... never sad... Monsters don't feel sadness. He glanced out the window, a slight frown marring the emotionless mask. _But can monsters feel guilt?_ a small voice asked. He shook his head, quickly dismissing it. 

"I've been thinking," the girl said suddenly. She stared idly into her half-finished bowl of soup for a moment, swirling it around with her spoon. Finally, she looked up at him. "What if I managed to revive Lucrecia for you?" 

Vincent blinked, startled by the question. He stared at her for a moment, then inquired, "What... do you mean?" 

"I mean, how would you react?" she replied, shifting in her seat. 

He turned away slightly, said nothing for several long moments. "...She deserves another chance at life. Me, I don't deserve a thing. I would simply do whatever she asked of me..." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then lowered his gaze to stare thoughtfully at his metallic claw. "But... if she truly loves me... I would stay with her, if she wanted... Only if she wanted." He sighed. "But, why? Why would she love a monster?" 

Aeris shook her head in apparent confusion. "Vincent, you're not a monster." 

"Of course I am," he replied calmly. "I abandoned her..." 

"...because you thought you were hurting her," Aeris added. "You didn't do anything wrong." 

Vincent turned to face her, fixing her with an icy stare. "She died because of it. You call that nothing?" 

Aeris sighed and shook her head. "Regardless of whether you are a monster or not, or whether it actually was your fault, she loved you for a reason. She loved you for who you were, who you are." Vincent's gaze only grew colder as the girl continued. "And maybe it's time you figured out for yourself who that is. Hiding in that coffin won't change a thing." 

He didn't believe her at all... no, maybe he just didn't want to believe her. But who was he fooling? What was he so afraid of that he continued to exile himself? The answer came quickly enough: _You're afraid that if you let down your guard, that someone will become dear to you. That you'd only end up hurting them... that they'd end up like Lucrecia. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if it happened again. _

"Aeris... I can't..." he said softly, mentally cursing himself when he heard how much emotion was conveyed in such a short sentence. _You're afraid, Vincent... You think you're cursed...? Well, perhaps you are. And there is no way to lift the curse. You can only hide it, relive the past in hopes of finding some way to change things. Every little mistake you made, every flaw in your speech, every miscalculation, false assumption... they all added up to her death. In the end, it was your fault that she died. It was your fault that everything turned out this way. _

"Vincent?" Aeris sounded anxious. He really had to get a grip on his emotions, conceal his thoughts. He turned away so that she could not see his face and said nothing. _You really are the perfect Turk, Vincent. Just look around you, see all the chaos you've created. See all the lives you've ruined, the people who should have led happy lives that are either dead or permanently scarred... _

Oh, you've left your mark on the world. What little good you might have done in Avalanche comes to nothing. You won't be remembered for that, oh no. If anyone remembers you at all, it will be as the heartless killing machine, the best Turk that ever lived... You don't even deserve to die. No, the Planet wouldn't want you. Heh, you'd probably poison it. You deserve to live for all eternity in mental anguish, until your mind is shattered and all that remains are fragments of memories of who you once were: A monster. 

"You wanted to know... how I would react...?" he said, turning to face the Cetra. She quailed from his sharp gaze. He could see himself reflected in a mirror on the far wall-he truly did look evil, with that deadly gleam in his eyes. "I would tell her to find someone else, someone who is more worthy of her love. Heh... and then I would ask of her... I would ask her to tell me how much she hates me, and tell me what a monster I am, and how it was all my fault, and how much I deserve to rot in hell..." 

"Vincent..." Aeris said, eyes reflecting all the compassion in her heart, kindness that she did not know how to express. Vincent merely gazed at her, raising one eyebrow as if to ask why she felt such empathy towards him, of all people. No, he wasn't a person. He was a demon. Yes, a demon, a monster, a freak, an abomination... He replaced the emotionless mask over his face and gazed morosely out the window at the trees that stood just outside. The soft wind seemed to rustle the leaves in time to the aching in his own heart. 


	7. Words Left Unsaid

__

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say 

~He's Everything You Want, Vertical Horizon  
  
  


"Elena, just what do you think you're doing?" Reno inquired from his position in the doorway. 

"Packing," she replied, hurriedly scurrying about her room, grabbing things from drawers and shelves and tossing them into a green duffel bag. 

Reno raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Where are you going this time?" 

The blond paused, flicking her hair out of her face in an irritated fashion. She had let it grow out over the past few years, but a few strands were still short enough to escape the ponytail she now wore. "I'm going to Costa del Sol. Cloud and Tifa are there, right?" 

The red-head rolled his eyes and laughed. "Is this another one of your ventures? I'm telling you, there is absolutely no way that Ancient girl is gonna be alive!" 

Elena whirled to face him, folding her arms across her chest. "I have it on very good authority that she was seen in Bone Village less than a week ago." 

"Oh? Prove it," Reno ordered, a smug grin on his face. Elena dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and thrust it at him. "The innkeeper is one of your 'correspondents'?" he inquired. He laughed, then read the letter aloud. 

"'Elena- 

"'It's been years since you asked me, so I don't even know if you're still looking, but... It was just yesterday when they came in. There were four of them, but a certain girl caught my attention. She was soaking wet, and had wrapped herself in a red cloak, but underneath it she was wearing a pink dress, just like you said. Her hair was very long, and brown, and her eyes were the most amazing shade of emerald that I've ever seen! She looked very weak, though-some man was carrying her. He looked dangerous, if you ask me... he could have been a Turk, like you. But I suppose that's not what you're interested in. The other two left maybe an hour after they came, but the girl and that man are still here for the moment. I'll let you know when they leave.'" 

By this time, Reno's face had become much more serious as he stuffed the letter into his own pocket and regarded Elena solemnly. "Okay, I believe you now..." he muttered. 

Elena grinned in satisfaction, thrusting some last object into her bag before zipping up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I got that yesterday," she said excitedly. "So then I called him up and told him to phone me when they left-he didn't have our number before. And so earlier this morning I got a call from him saying that they left, so that means they're probably headed to Costa del Sol where Cloud lives, because Aeris will want to see him, so that's why I'm going there." 

Reno winced. "Oi... Stoppit with the logic already..." he complained. Elena laughed. "You still haven't told me why you're so insistent on finding her. I mean, you barely even know her name, right?" 

Elena shrugged uncomfortably. "It's just something I gotta do." 

Reno grinned slyly. "Does it have somethin' to do with Tseng, mebbe?" She said nothing. "Ha!! I knew it! He wanted you to tell her something for him, right? Right!?" Elena sighed and nodded. "So what was it?" 

"It's none of your business, Reno," she snapped. He shrugged innocently. Elena shifted the bag on her shoulder. "So, anyway, I'm leaving. See you in a couple days... a week at most." 

The other Turk hesitated, as though he was contemplating whether or not to say more, but he just grinned and waved. "See ya then." 

* * *

The sudden knock on the door startled Tifa from her sleep. She rolled over, glancing at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock, Sunday morning. Cloud was still asleep, lying near her, snoring quietly. He was a deep sleeper, as she had found out over the years. She on the other hand... again came the knock on the door, not any more impatient than the first time, but still quite insistent. 

Tifa groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe from where it lay on the floor and donning it before walking to open the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Whoever it was, didn't they know that everyone liked to sleep in on Sundays? Muttering under her breath, she opened the door, about to put on her cheery smile, when her mouth simply dropped open and she staggered, gripping the doorknob to keep herself from falling. 

"Hi, Tifa," came a pleasant voice that she hadn't heard in over five years now. 

"Aeris!?" Tifa spluttered in disbelief. 

The girl nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah... Don't bother pinching yourself," she added with a laugh. "This isn't a dream. I'll explain everything... but... where's Cloud?" 

Tifa kept staring at her, unable to believe her eyes. One hand reached out, unbidden, to touch Aeris's shoulder, as if to reassure her that the girl was, in fact, real. She blinked and shook her head. "Right, sorry..." It was only then that she noticed the tall, dark figure standing a few paces behind Aeris. Why was Vincent there? Her face flashed with several emotions-joy that Aeris was alive, surprise that she had come here, and with Vincent, but overwhelming was the confusion. How, why, what...?? 

Tifa blinked again and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she repeated. "Come on in... you, too, Vincent," she called to the silent man. She turned and walked back inside, yelling, "Cloud!! You won't believe who's here!!" 

There came a loud groan from the bedroom and several minutes later, Cloud emerged clad in a large T-shirt and boxer shorts. He ran a hand through his messy shock of blond hair, stopping half-way as he spotted Aeris. He stood there in the hallway, staring at her in disbelief. He made several attempts to speak, but no words came out. Finally, he looked to Tifa for an explanation. 

"Cloud......" Aeris said quietly. She took a few steps forward, but stopped short, lowering her eyes to keep herself from staring. It was obvious to Tifa that she was trying to restrain her emotions. Vincent must have told her about their marriage... They had sent him an invitation, even if he hadn't come to the wedding. Tifa looked back at Cloud, saying nothing. He was just as shocked and confused as she was. 

"A... Aeris?" he finally managed. She smiled, and stepped forward to hug Cloud, though she ended the embrace fairly quickly, glancing uncertainly at Tifa. 

"It's all right, Aeris," Tifa assured her. The girl nodded gratefully. 

"Wha... how...... did you...?" Cloud stuttered. He shook his head and blinked several times, then spoke again, somewhat more steadily than before. "Maybe we had better sit down so you can explain...?" he suggested shakily. 

There was unanimous agreement and Tifa led the other three to the living room where she sat down next to Cloud. Aeris sat on the couch opposite them. Cloud blinked as Vincent strode past him, apparently not having seen him before. The man took up a position against the far wall, still saying absolutely nothing. _He hasn't changed one bit_, Tifa thought to herself before turning her attention to Aeris. 

"I know you're both very confused," she said. She paused, taking in a deep breath, then letting it out. She glanced once at Vincent, then looked over at Cloud. "You know about how Sephiroth came back to life, right?" Both nodded, and Cloud's mouth tightened in a frown. Tifa remembered him telling her about the call... that was, what... nearly a week ago? "Well... a few days ago, he decided that he'd try and undo all the things he destroyed before..." 

Tifa exchanged surprised looks with Cloud. Why would Sephiroth want to actually help anyone? "So the first thing he did was to go North to revive me..." Aeris continued. 

"And it worked?" Cloud asked before realizing what a stupid question it was. 

Both Aeris and Tifa laughed aloud, and Tifa poked him in the side. "I don't think Cloud's entirely awake yet." He grinned, flushing in embarrassment. 

"But wouldn't Sephiroth be with you then...?" Cloud asked, this time with more reason. 

Aeris shook her head. "I stayed in Bone Village to recuperate while Sephiroth went off to continue fixing things... He didn't say exactly where he was going." 

Tifa frowned. "Why didn't Vincent go with?" 

"Because I was too weak to take care of myself... or so was the verdict," Aeris said, grinning a little. 

"Are you sure you can trust him by himself?" Cloud asked worriedly. 

Vincent nodded. "There is no need for you to worry," he said. It was the first time Tifa had heard him speak in five years. His voice, and expression, seemed even more detached than she remembered. "His logic is as clear as it was before he first discovered his past." 

"I'll just have to take your word for it..." Cloud said, not comforted much. 

"Cloud, really," Aeris put in, her words having more of an effect on him. "Sephiroth is completely trustworthy now." He hesitated, then nodded, reassured. Tifa relaxed also-if Aeris trusted her killer, there was no reason for everyone else to fear him. 

However reassuring her statement was, an awkward silence sprung up between the three-or rather, the four, but no one was paying much attention to Vincent at the moment. A complex weave of emotions hung in the air, one that no one dared to disturb. Tifa shifted uncomfortably, then finally stood up. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced. Maybe it would help her to untangle her thoughts... She nodded minutely to Aeris and walked off to the bathroom. Yes, a nice, long shower... 

Aeris watched as Tifa walked out of the room. She didn't blame her friend-it was very awkward here, with the two of them and... Cloud. They both loved him, he saw Tifa as a friend, loved Aeris, but had married Tifa due to the death of the Cetra. It was a complicated matter, and terribly restricting... 

Turning her attention back to Cloud, she found herself staring into his beautiful Mako blue eyes... she could get lost in those depths, if she didn't watch herself. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to hold him all to herself, but one thought kept her from even touching him again-what about Tifa? He was married to Tifa, and even being here she felt as though she were betraying her friend. But she couldn't leave Cloud in the dark. She had to let him know that she was alive... 

But now he knew... so... she could leave, right? Staring into those eyes, she saw a war of emotions that perfectly mirrored hers. She couldn't leave yet. The three of them had to get things straightened out. 

"Aeris..." Cloud said, bringing an end to the thick and heavy silence. "It's... good to see you again... I'm glad you're alive..." 

Aeris nodded. "I'm happy to see you, too, Cloud," she nearly whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice might betray her feelings. "But......" She shot a glance towards the bathroom door, which could be seen across the hall. Cloud followed her gaze, and stared at the door for a moment, before lowering his gaze to an intent study of the nearby table. 

"At first I thought..." Cloud began after a long silence, "that maybe, somehow you would come back... so I waited. The years went by, and there was nothing, no sign that maybe I might finally be able to tell you how I felt..." He shook his head, still not lifting his gaze from the table. "Tifa, she was faithful to me, she never once left my side... but I could tell that she was suffering from the same kind of fruitless waiting that I was..." 

Here he finally looked up at Aeris, Mako blue eyes painful. "And I couldn't let that happen to her... I just couldn't. I knew that if I left her alone, she would just wither away and there would be nothing left but an empty shell..." Out of the corner of her eye, Aeris saw Vincent stir slightly at these words. "...I knew that the same thing could happen to me. I thought that, well... the two of us being together in this fashion might help to heal our wounds... to satisfy them..." He fell silent. 

".........and did it?" Aeris asked softly. Cloud said nothing, only turning his head to stare at the bathroom door, avoiding the Cetra's gaze. She sighed. "I never had much hope that I would return, but there was always some absurd fantasy, that someone could revive me, that the Planet would take special pity on me... 

"... In the 'Promised Land,' I didn't find any happiness. So I spent my years watching you from above... I grew used to being on the outside, looking in. I wasn't supposed to be a part of life anymore. I was just an observer." 

She let her eyes follow Cloud's to the door. "And... when you married Tifa... that's when I was certain that there wasn't any hope for me. For a few days I tried to deny it... but that amounted to nothing. So I tried to be happy for you... I was always watching, completely absorbed... I guess I thought that if I ever tore my gaze away and was left to my own thoughts, my loneliness would consume me. I wanted to be with you, but... I was dead, and you were married." 

Aeris lowered her gaze, leaning back and studying the small tear in her dress. If she thought about it for any length of time, she could feel the blade of the Masamune piercing her flesh, the intense pain accompanied by the horrifying cold, and the terrible heat, all at once... but she hadn't even cried out. She had just continued smiling... "Cloud... I'm sorry things had to turn out this way. It's all my fault, really... I shouldn't have gone off on my own." 

At this, Cloud blinked and looked up at her, startled. "No, Aeris," he said quickly. "It was never your fault... I was the one who gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If it hadn't been for my weakness, you would never have had to try and summon Holy. You would never have died.... And you wouldn't be in this awkward position." 

"Cloud, please... don't blame yourself..." Aeris begged. "That's the last thing I want you to do." 

"Then return the favor," he answered. "I don't want you blaming yourself either." 

She nodded, then stood slowly. "I should leave soon... I don't want to cause any more damage to your relationship with Tifa than I already have." 

"Aeris-" 

"No, Cloud, I can't stay... not with Tifa around. I know I'll only mess things up... That's why I should go... before something happens that we'll all regret." 

"Go where?" asked a voice from the doorway. Aeris blinked, then turned to see Tifa standing there, clad in her robe again, with a towel resting on her shoulders. Her long chocolate-brown hair lay in wet locks, spilling down her back. Her brown eyes were inquisitive, yet also full of concern. 

"...I don't know," Aeris replied after great length. "I'll probably just wander around until I find someone who's willing to take me in..." 

"Aeris..." Tifa said, her eyes shining with empathy for her friend. "I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind if you stayed here... right, Cloud?" He nodded. 

Aeris shook her head. "Tifa... I can't... and you know it." 

Tifa sighed as she took her seat beside Cloud once more. "Wishful thinking, I guess... but I don't like the idea of just turning you out into the world, without any certainties at all..." 

"It's okay, Tifa," Aeris assured her. She paused, then added, "Besides, I'm sure Vincent will be willing to put up with me for a while longer... right?" She glanced at the silent gunman in the corner. Both Cloud and Tifa blinked in surprise-they had completely forgotten about him-and turned to look at him. He eyed Aeris coolly for a moment, then nodded slightly, saying nothing. 

Tifa fidgeted slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt about letting Aeris go off with Vincent... Certainly, he was a good fighter, and could protect her from any harm, but... he wasn't good company. He tended to lower one's moral, rather than raise it. Or at least, that's what Tifa had found. Maybe Aeris was more comfortable in his presence. But the question was-why would Vincent even care about her? He was the most aloof and uncaring person Tifa had ever met... wouldn't he rather go back to his nightmares, or get on with whatever life he wanted to live? 

She wanted to talk to Aeris about it, but she couldn't do that with Vincent right there in the same room. It would have to wait until later. "...All right," she conceded. "But don't leave so soon... at least stay until tomorrow." 

"Okay," Aeris agreed. She sat there for a moment, fingering the tear in her dress. 

"Aeris, why don't we find you some new clothes?" Tifa suggested. "Yours are a bit worn-out-looking..." 

"Yeah..." Aeris said, grinning sheepishly and looking up at Tifa. "I was just thinking about that... Do you think I could borrow some of yours for a while?" 

"No need!" Tifa declared. "We'll go shopping at the dressmaker's down the street." She smiled at the prospect, and Aeris nodded emphatically. "Just let me go get dressed." 

Aeris watched her walk out, then turned to Cloud. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I assume you don't want to come with..." She giggled a little at the memory of the last time Cloud was in a dress shop... 

He shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "I don't mind. You two go ahead." 

"Thanks, Cloud," Aeris said as she stood up. 

Tifa poked her head into the room, now dressed in a pair of black short-shorts and a beige tank top. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yep," Aeris replied. The two of them walked out of the villa and down the steps to the main street. Costa del Sol had grown considerably in the past five years. New streets wound through residential areas and shopping districts alike. Even a few cars were parked along the sides, and, once or twice, a convertible whizzed past the two as they walked to the shop. 

"A lot has changed while I was dead," Aeris remarked, head turning about in all directions. 

"That sounds very strange..." Tifa commented. 

Aeris paused, blinking, then laughed. "Yeah, it does... 'while I was dead'... But it's true. I wonder how Midgar's doing..." 

"Dunno," Tifa replied. "Neither of us have been there in several years..." 

"Yeah..." Aeris agreed as they entered a shop on one side of the street. Inside, there were several isles of racks, and the two immediately turned down one, meandering slowly through, inspecting and scrutinizing every piece of clothing that caught their eyes. Every now and then, one would hold up some object, asking 'How about this one?' The other would think for a moment before shaking her head. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright with Vincent?" Tifa asked abruptly after they had been searching for a while. 

Aeris blinked. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I know he's not exactly interesting company... he barely speaks at all..." Tifa answered as she held up another dress for examination. 

Aeris shrugged and they moved on. "I'll be fine... He's a lot nicer than he seems, you know." 

Tifa tilted her head at the other woman. "How so? You've gotten to know him in the past few days?" 

"Well... not only that, but..." She paused, frowning disinterestedly at a red dress she happened to have in her hands. "I saw his nightmare, Tifa..." she said, putting the dress back and walking on slowly, not really paying much attention to what she was looking at. "After seeing that, I've developed a new sort of respect for what he went through... and a good deal of pity. He doesn't like to show it, but he's really suffering over that..." 

"And that's why he's so cold?" Tifa inquired, eyeing the girl strangely. 

Aeris nodded. "You should have seen him then... when he was with Lucrecia..." she said wistfully. "He actually _smiled_... It's sad that he's so detached now." 

"I can imagine..." Tifa said, though Aeris suspected she was just saying that. 

The Cetra took a black dress from the rack and peered at it for a moment, then held it up for Tifa to see. "What do you think?" 

"Black??" Tifa inquired, a bit startled. 

"What?" Aeris asked. "You don't think I'd look good in black...?" 

"Well... um... you just don't seem like the type of person to wear black... I don't know..." Aeris shrugged and put it back. 

At length, Tifa spoke again. "So you're absolutely fine with Vincent?" 

Aeris let out a mock sigh of exasperation and nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, I told you that before. I'll be perfectly fine. If you're going to worry about anyone, you should worry about Vincent!" Tifa almost laughed at this, but something in Aeris's tone of voice kept her from doing so, and they just turned down the next isle of clothing. 

"Besides, he volunteered to look after me in the first place..." Aeris added more quietly. "Surely that counts for something?" 

Tifa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You mean he _offered_ to take care of you, instead off you asking him?" 

Aeris nodded. "I was trying to persuade them that I would be fine on my own... but I think we all knew that was a lie. When Sephiroth revived me, it not only took up Spirit energy from the Planet, but it took a lot out of me, too... So Vincent stayed behind when Sephiroth left." 

"Hmm... maybe you're right about him..." Tifa said thoughtfully, though Aeris thought it seemed as though she still wondered why Vincent would care at all what happened to a young girl he barely knew... Aeris would have wondered herself, if she hadn't seen him with Lucrecia. 

"Yeah..." Aeris agreed. "If only someone could get Vincent to see that." 

Tifa shrugged. "I think too much damage has been done to reverse it... but I guess anything is possible..." Aeris nodded in agreement as they fell silent and went back to looking at various garments. 

* * *

Cloud walked back into the living room, now fully dressed, to find that Vincent had not moved from his place against the far wall. The older man watched him as he flopped back down on the couch, but said nothing. After a while, Cloud glanced at him. "Are you ever going to sit down?" Vincent shrugged, and made no move towards the couch. 

Cloud sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. So, Aeris was alive again... Seeing her again stirred up so many feelings that he had been trying to suppress for the past five years. He wanted to hug her close to him, to feel her slender form in his arms... but that was something that would never happen now. He had married Tifa, out of loneliness... well, it had been in part to help Tifa, but it had also been a vain attempt to heal his own heart. Aeris's death had cut deeper than anything else ever had, and he had always regretted that he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt. Maybe now he never would. How could he, with Tifa involved like this? 

Yes, Aeris was alive now... but that only complicated matters... He was glad that she was alive, really, he was. She hadn't deserved to die in the first place, and it was all his fault that she had died. He had been right there, yet he had done nothing to stop Sephiroth... It was all his fault things ended up this way, this tangled... But, if Aeris had lived... where would Tifa be? Would she end up withering away because she never had the strength to tell him how she felt, because he was so dense that he never noticed? Marrying her had brought her spirit back from the brink of death, he could tell... but for his own heart, Cloud wasn't so sure. 

He almost wished that he was a heartless puppet... at least then he wouldn't be so torn. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? There was no way he could un-marry Tifa. And that would be too painful for her anyway. But he didn't like having to push Aeris away, when he loved her so much... and when she loved him back. He could only hope that she was strong enough to get over him... maybe even find someone else. He could live with himself as the victim, he supposed. Hopefully he wouldn't end up like Vincent, but he could live with it if Tifa helped him. But what about Aeris...? And would Tifa feel guilty because she was getting in the way? 

"Why is life so complicated?" he wondered aloud, forgetting that he wasn't entirely alone. Vincent looked at him, and Cloud thought he saw some kind of sympathy in the man's garnet eyes. No, that couldn't be... but he could tell that the former Turk knew what he was thinking about. 

"Matters of the heart are always complicated," Vincent said, "and only too often, they end in tragedy and pain..." 

"I guess you would know..." Cloud commented. "What with Lucrecia and all..." Vincent said nothing, tearing his gaze away from the spiky-haired youth to look at the blank wall. Cloud kept his Mako blue eyes fixed on the former Turk. "...I was wondering... why did you decide to help Aeris? It doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" 

"Do you really think me that cold-hearted?" Vincent queried, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Cloud couldn't tell whether or not Vincent agreed with his own evaluation. The former Turk did seem cold-hearted, and he knew it. "She was weak and needed someone to look after her. I, by default, was the only one who could." 

Cloud shrugged uncomfortably. "Is that it? It's just a logical process of elimination?" Vincent made no reply, not even to nod or shake his head. Cloud eyed him curiously. "Vincent, what's the real reason you chose to stay with her?" 

Vincent sighed, looked down at the wood-paneled floor. There was a long silence before the answer finally escaped his lips. "...she reminds me so much of Lucrecia..." he murmured. 

Cloud blinked in surprise at this statement, then thought back to Aeris... She had to find someone else... If she reminded Vincent of Lucrecia, his lost love, perhaps he could grow to actually care for Aeris, too, right? But Aeris... wouldn't be able to return the feelings... and he would just end up getting hurt again. And Vincent was not the kind of person Aeris needed. She needed someone she could talk to, and laugh with... Vincent just wasn't that type of man. 

Cloud shook his head. What was he thinking? He was practically playing matchmaker! And what a ridiculous match he had come up with...! It was highly unlikely that Vincent would ever love anyone other than Lucrecia anyway... He had to put his mind to something more... something that made more sense. 

"...what did Aeris say, when Sephiroth revived her?" Cloud inquired. He was curious as to what her priorities had been... whether she had thought about him... 

"In the very beginning, she spoke only what was necessary," Vincent said, almost looking relieved to be off of the topic of Lucrecia, "but it seemed as though she had a lot on her mind..." 

"...did she mention me at all?" Cloud asked, wincing inwardly at how selfish that sounded... 

Vincent frowned slightly. "She was avoiding the topic, I think. She spoke very little of you, but when she did, it seemed as though your 'love triangle' was bothering her a great deal... I believe she was wondering where she would fit in all of this." 

Cloud nodded. "I don't blame her for not wanting to think about it..." He frowned for a moment before asking, "What did she talk about?" Vincent shifted uncomfortably and said nothing. "...it involves Lucrecia?" 

The other man nodded. "She was trying to... persuade me that Lucrecia's death was not my fault, and that she really did love me..." 

Cloud shifted slightly. Why would Aeris bother with an argument that futile? But... it was only natural that she would feel empathy towards someone as emotionally shattered as Vincent. Cloud decided it was best to drop the conversation. He had nothing else to say to the gunman, and he really didn't think Vincent wanted to talk to him anyway. He had already spoken more than he usually did in a day... or at least, more than when Cloud had known him five years ago. 

After only a few more minutes, he heard the front door open and close. Aeris walked back in, followed by Tifa. She was now wearing a black, pleated skirt and a green shirt beneath a dull, darker green jacket. She smiled at him and gave a little twirl, letting the skirt fan out around her. 

"You look beautiful, Aeris," Cloud told her, trying not to stare too much. 

"Thank you, Cloud," she said as she sat back down opposite him, tossing her wavy brown hair back over her shoulder. Tifa said nothing, but the expression in her eyes looked rather wistful. Cloud wished there was something he could do for her, but... he couldn't help the fact that he loved Aeris, and not her. He had tried to love her the way she wanted him to, but to him she was still only a friend. 

"Cloud...?" Tifa ventured. She was still standing, and looked somewhat anxious now. 

He looked up at her. "What is it?" 

Tifa took a deep breath, then let it out, casting a glance in Aeris's direction. "I think that... that you and Aeris should, well... kiss, at least once..." Cloud blinked, startled. He stared at Tifa, trying to comprehend exactly what she was saying. 

"I know you want to," she continued, "but that I'm getting in the way... So..." She took a few steps backward and lifted her hands in a sort of 'go ahead' gesture. Glancing over at Aeris, Cloud noticed that she looked just as surprised as he felt. She turned to smile at him, and slowly got to her feet. Cloud stood also, but did not move just yet. Even though the two were separated by the coffee table, he felt much closer to her. 

He stepped around the table, stopping exactly one step away from her. Now he found himself staring down into her beautiful, deep green eyes. He had never seen that shade of green before, except on her, and those eyes had always enchanted him. He remembered their date at Gold Saucer, the moment when he had kissed her hand... And then in the gondola when she had been trying to tell him something... She was the only one who seemed to know that he was not exactly who he said he was. Even Cloud himself had not known it... But that night, he had barely paid any attention to her words. Those green eyes had captured him, and her voice had him mesmerized. 

He took the final step towards her and slipped an arm around her waist, lifting the other to gently caress her cheek. He had dreamed of this moment only too often since her death, and known-no, thought-that it would never come true. He pulled her to him, bending to kiss her deeply, feeling the warmth of her body against his. It was wonderful to be this close to her, to feel her slender form... He never wanted to let her go.   
  
  


Tifa watched as the two embraced, seeing how much they truly loved eachother. She sighed quietly and lowered her eyes. If only Cloud could love her that much... She longed for him to look at her the way he looked at Aeris, but she knew it would never happen. And she knew that it was not his fault. He couldn't help it. And yet... she felt almost downtrodden, cast away, left out... like an old toy that was no longer wanted. 

Cloud had married her, though. She was Tifa Strife... and her husband was kissing his one true love probably for the first and the last time. It was her decision. She couldn't bare to keep her friends from having what they so wanted... She wished that she could just step aside, but at the same time she knew that it would only tear her apart. 

When had she become so weak? No... she had always been that way. Maybe she was strong physically, but emotionally... she couldn't live without some kind of support. She needed Cloud, she clung to him for dear life. If she ever had to part with him... she didn't know what she would do. Sighing once more, she gazed longingly at the couple before her.   
  
  


As they ended the kiss, Aeris hugged Cloud tighter about the waist, feeling the warmth of his body envelope her in one blissful moment. She felt safer here than anywhere else... safe, here in his arms... She buried her face in his chest. She never wanted this moment to end, but, sadly, she knew it had to. 

She could imagine how much it hurt Tifa to see them like this. The other woman must envy them, especially Aeris herself... for she was the one who had stolen Cloud's heart. If she could, she would give it to Tifa... she deserved to be loved back. But she couldn't. She couldn't... The only thing that she could do was leave, and hope that her existence would be forgotten, hope that Cloud and Tifa could live together in happiness. Aeris had gotten used to the idea that she was always going to be alone, even though she would always love Cloud. A part of her hoped that she could get over him in time, and learn to love someone else... but another part of her never wanted to let go, and wondered-who else was there? 

Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled away from Cloud, gazing up into those Mako blue eyes that seemed to captivate her very soul. He had taken her heart, she knew, and he could not give it back any more than she could give him his. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. There were a million thing she had to apologize for, too many to name... But mostly she was sorry for ever coming into his life, disturbing it like this... but Fate had taken them into her Time-worn hands, and put them together. And it was the same cruel Fate that had torn them apart, that painful night at the Forgotten City... 

"Don't be," Cloud murmured back to her, his voice low so that Tifa could not hear. Aeris wasn't sure how sharp Vincent's hearing was. She didn't care if he heard though. "You leave all your regrets here... I want you to find someone else so you won't agonize over me." 

She nodded, trying to smile for him. "I'll try... and you, you try your best to forget me, all right? I don't want to see you in pain... or Tifa." She paused, then a true smile crossed her face as she told him, "Learn to love her, Cloud. Maybe then your wounds will heal." He nodded slightly, one hand lingering on her waist before he turned away, looking over at Tifa. Aeris looked at her also. Neither gaze-Mako blue or bright green-betrayed any signs of the turbulent emotions hidden within.   
  
  


Vincent watched the two in silence, hearing quite clearly every word and seeing every motion that passed between them. On the outside, he was as cold as ever... but on the inside, he found himself envious of the couple. Each loved the other, and was loved back. They knew that they were loved back... With Lucrecia... he had loved her, but not once, until she finally died in his arms, did the words 'I love you, too' escape her perfect lips. Never... Until she had but minutes to live. 

He had trouble believing those last words... perhaps she had still been out of her mind, already in the process of dying... but something told him his disbelief was in no part her fault. She had spoken truth-Lucrecia had loved him. But he did not want to admit it... why? Was he afraid that it would make him even more of a monster, that his humanity would be lost completely? __

Selfish. 

Yes... but why bother fearing it? Whatever humanity he might once have had, it was already long gone... and he was as much a monster as he could be. __

Or do you somehow believe Aeris, that you're not a monster...? No... that couldn't be. He was a monster. He deserved worse than death, and he was getting it. Damn him, he let her die... he let her die. It was all his fault. He studied Cloud and Aeris from the shadows. The love that they shared was something he had never deserved. His heart had refused to believe that it was his fate to be isolated, forever alone... Stubborn... he had fallen in love with Lucrecia, fallen harder than it seemed possible. He could not deny it-he still loved her, more than any words would give justice. 

But it had never been his place to love. He had been denied a soul, should have been denied a heart. He was supposed to be a cold, emotionless, guiltless killer. Like a machine... But he was not. And he hated himself for it. Instead, he was something worse, something that killed just as readily, regardless of the pain and the remorse he would feel.   
  
  


Another might argue that it was only natural, that, in being deprived of any good parental figure, any love when he was a child, he developed into this so-called 'monster.' Of course, it had also set him up for the idea that would follow him throughout his life-that no one could ever love him, and that he never deserved it in the first place. He never expected to be loved from the beginning, and when he heard the words, his mind automatically rejected them. 

But the surprise that he himself could love was something that shook his entire foundation. At first, his mind refused to acknowledge it, but as the feeling grew, he was incapable of denying it any longer. One might say that, without having really learned how to deal with these kind of emotions, Vincent was entirely unprepared for the situation with Lucrecia. 

So when it came time for him to make a decision-whether to let her be with Hojo, the way she apparently had chosen, or to intervene according to his own sketchy morals-Vincent was unable to step back and see with clarity the entire dilemma. His thought, _If she is happy then... I don't mind_, inevitably proved fatal for Lucrecia, which is what caused him to blame himself for her death. So one might wonder whether to place the blame on his parents. But the fact is that both of them died at a fairly early stage in his life, before the stage where they would have told him about these emotions, and how to deal with them. 

In truth, then, none of the Valentine's were to blame, and nor was Lucrecia. Hojo, and possibly Professor Gast to some degree, are the main candidates for blame. Both of them, Hojo especially, managed to get Lucrecia caught up in the affair known as the Jenova Project. As her interest grew, so did her willingness to cooperate with the experiment. Also, her decision to choose Hojo over Vincent, despite the fact that she loved the scientist less, left her in an emotionally weakened state. Hojo merely took advantage of this when he asked her to carry the child for the experiment. 

What neither Lucrecia nor Vincent knew, was that the Mako injection into her womb would kill her in the end if she was left unattended. The experiment was considered completely safe because all three scientists knew for a fact that the Jenova would not lead to fatality. However, in focussing on the main specimen, they made a mistake by overlooking the less obvious, but more dangerous, factor of Mako energy. At that time, knowledge of the causes and effects of Mako poisoning was not widely known. 

It is not entirely clear whether Hojo knew of Lucrecia's deteriorating condition, but it is shown by his actions hours prior to her death that he would not have acted to save her either way. In using Vincent for yet another experiment, and leaving Lucrecia to die, he shows that he did not truly care for her at all. In fact, any feelings he may have had for the woman were most probably lust, rather than love. It can be considered that the death of Lucrecia was entirely the result of scientific miscalculation, betrayal, and carelessness on Hojo's part. In his eyes, Lucrecia was merely a tool needed to conceive the product of the experiment, after which it was no longer necessary for her to live... 

Vincent, however, would not have taken this logical approach, especially without having all facts and certainties. While being a very logical man, he was never one to make assumptions. He saw it a proven fact that Lucrecia had no true feelings for him when she chose to marry Hojo. But, as his own feelings for her only continued to intensify, it was only natural for him to blame himself for her death. In loving her, he felt, in a way, responsible for her well-being, even if she was not his wife. And in this emotional approach, rather than a logical one, lies the flaw in Vincent's thinking. For truly the blame should not be laid on his shoulders, for he had no hand in the events leading up to her death.   
  
  


And so he watched the couple with all the envy of one in his position. He had been denied the knowledge of Lucrecia's love for him until thirty long years after her original death. The absence of the simple phrase, 'I love you, too' had tortured him, taunted him, torn his already broken heart into further shreds. He had berated himself over the matter, punishing himself for something that anyone else would have thought was beyond his control. But... he had abandoned her. He shouldn't have let her die. He shouldn't have... but he had. Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying in vain to shut out the flood of accusations that would never stop. 

_You let her die, you let her die, you let her die... monster. Your bloodied hands never deserved to touch her, your murderous heart never deserved to love her, you never deserved her. Never. Never, never, never!!_ The reproaches and criticism continued on and on until one voice spoke out in firm protest- __

But she loved you. 

It was not said as an opinion. It was not a defense. It was a statement. And it cut clear through all of his barriers and walls, deep into his heart. Why? Why did she love him? He wished he knew. He wished that she could tell him. Then, maybe, everything would be better somehow. That maybe his life would be livable. 

Aeris's words suddenly rang clear in his mind. _She loved you for who you were, who you are. And maybe it's time you figured out for yourself who that is._ And what if she was right? What if Lucrecia was there in the Lifestream, wishing that he would get over her and move on? No... __

Selfish... 

He couldn't think that. But... maybe, just maybe, it was time that he started living... For a moment, he almost decided that he would... But then the self-contempt stepped in. _Monster... you don't deserve to live like everyone else. _

"So, Vincent, what do you think?" came Aeris's voice, cutting through his thoughts. 

He blinked. "Hmm?" 

"Do you want to come with?" she asked. 

Vincent frowned, not liking the fact that, completely engrossed in his own thoughts, he had missed their entire conversation. "Come where?" he inquired, annoyance thinly laced through his flat tone. 

"Jeez," Cloud laughed. "I think this's a first. Vincent completely zoned out!" Tifa smirked in amusement, but Aeris's face remained serious. 

"We're going to the beach," she stated. "Do you want to come with?" Vincent shook his head. Aeris looked somewhat disappointed, but she wasn't about to give up yet. "Why not?" 

"I see no point in it," the former Turk stated. 

"The point is to relax and have fun!" she declared. Tifa giggled, and Aeris almost laughed herself. The answer itself reminded him of the day Lucrecia had asked him if he wanted to build a snowman. He had asked what the purpose was and she had replied...... No. He had to stop comparing the two. If he didn't watch himself, Aeris would start becoming dear to him, and then he would only create another disaster somehow. 

"Aeris, Vincent just doesn't 'have fun,'" Cloud told the girl, grinning slightly. "It's not like him." 

"But don't you think it would be good for him to get out a little?" Tifa put in. 

Cloud shrugged. "I guess... but I don't see how we'd get him to agree to it." 

Vincent frowned. "I would prefer if you would not speak of me as though I was in another room," he said coldly. 

"Sorry..." Tifa apologized. 

"So are you coming?" Aeris inquired. Vincent did not reply. He had a feeling that whether he agreed to it or not, they would still manage to drag him to the beach with them. 

"Well?" Cloud asked. "We don't have all day." 

Sighing, Vincent nodded. "I'll come... but don't think I am doing it of my own free will..." 

"He's lying," Cloud whispered to Tifa, but both Aeris and Vincent could still hear. "He just wants to look at all the pretty girls in bathing suits." Tifa laughed. 

Aeris smiled and shook her head. "Cloud-" 

"Kidding, kidding," he laughed. It seemed all three were in a good mood now, their complex feelings forgotten... but when their smiles faded slightly, he could detect the uncertainty and discomfort they all felt. 

"Well then, let's get ready," Tifa said, standing up. The three all left the room, Aeris saying something to Tifa about borrowing a bathing suit. No one bothered to ask Vincent if he needed one-it was assumed that they could not push him to that extent. And, of course, they were right. Nothing short of Lucrecia begging him would get him to don swim trunks... Lucrecia... He shook his head. Stop it. Stop thinking of her. __

You can't stop. You love her too much. He hoped that this little trip to the beach would provide some sort of distraction from his painful thoughts... he hoped, vainly. Little could manage to attract much of his interest now. Life had lost it's shine long ago, when she had... Stop it. _You must atone for your sins. Torture yourself all you can, but you will never wash the blood from your hands. Her life was taken, her blood was spilled... you let her die. _

Vincent sighed heavily and murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry...... will you ever forgive me?" 

"Who are you talking to?" Tifa asked. Vincent blinked and looked up to find her leaning against the doorframe in a red bikini, towel over one shoulder. He had thought he was alone. He shook his head and looked away. He could feel Tifa's intent gaze on him, and, after a moment, he heard her whisper under her breath, "Maybe Aeris was right..." From the tone of her voice, he knew he had not been meant to hear... 

"Right about what?" he inquired. 

It was Tifa's turn to be surprised. She blinked and opened her mouth to answer. No words came for several seconds. "I... Aeris said that... that you were nicer than you seemed..." She shrugged uncomfortably. Apparently, she didn't like the idea that Vincent's hearing was good enough to detect a bare whisper from all the way across the room without even trying. He could hear much better, if he put any thought into it. 

Both outwardly and inwardly, Vincent scoffed at the statement. _She thinks I'm_ nice, _of all things? I wonder where she got that idea... _He had never been nice to anyone. _You were nice to Lucrecia. _ He shook his head minutely. No. _You let her die._ Not nice to Lucrecia, even. 

Tifa shrugged, and glanced behind her towards where Vincent could hear Cloud and Aeris talking quietly. "I think we're ready to go," she said. "Come on." Vincent nodded and followed her out into the hallway where they met up with Aeris and Cloud. Aeris smiled at him, then tugged absently at the strap of her borrowed black bathing suit. 

"Let's go, then," Cloud said upon seeing that everyone was ready. The four of them walked out of the villa and down the sandstone steps to the street. If there had only been the three of them, people would have thought nothing of them. But the added presence of Vincent drew stares, and many of them fearful at that. A few recalled seeing him before, but most kept their distance regardless of this. The impression that he did not belong in such a light-hearted place was strong. And with his heavy clothing and long black hair that shrouded his face in shadow, they wondered why he was out in the sun. Wasn't he hot? 

But Vincent paid them no mind, ignoring them as he did the heat from the sun. They came to the beach, which was much busier than last he had seen it. The group found a few vacant beach chairs and tossed their towels onto them, kicking off flip-flops and putting on suntan lotion. Vincent merely scanned the shore before seating himself on the edge of one of the chairs, in the shade of a large umbrella. Cloud and Tifa went into the water without hesitation, but Aeris spared him a quick glance before she, too, waded through the waves. 

Vincent's hollow eyes fixedly watched the surf breaking on the shore, the way the water reached out across the sand, then reluctantly drew back into the ocean, only to be followed by another wave. The motion was monotonous and held his eyes entranced while his thoughts wandered back to where they always were, towards Lucrecia. Sadly, he stared out across the deep azure waters towards the distant horizon. He found himself regretting that they had never gone to the beach together. She would have liked the ocean... 

"Hey there," said a feminine voice, rudely interrupting his thoughts. Vincent looked up slowly and found that a woman had made her way over to him and was standing in front of him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a bikini, like almost every other woman on the beach, and her blond hair hung damp just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes held a slight sense of mischief to them. 

"Yes?" he answered tonelessly, wondering why she had singled him out. A dare, perhaps? Yes, that seemed most likely-'See that guy over there? I dare you to try and ask him out.' 

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked pleasantly. He said nothing, eyes wandering back to where the waves broke on the shore. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" she decided, sitting down beside him. "I couldn't help noticing you," she continued. "I was wondering why you looked so sad......?" 

"Excuse me," Vincent said flatly without looking at her, "but I do not know you, therefore I have no reason to speak to you." 

"You could get to know me," the woman suggested with a warm smile. "My name's Caitlyn. What's yours?" He shook his head slowly without replying.   
  
  


Out in the water, Aeris happened to glance back and notice the woman who was bothering Vincent. She turned to Cloud, who had just lifted Tifa onto his shoulders to give her a piggy-back ride. "Do you think I should go rescue him?" she inquired of the two, gesturing back towards shore. 

The others looked where she pointed and both smirked a little. Tifa even giggled. Even from this distance, it was clear that Vincent didn't want anything to do with Caitlyn. "Yeah, maybe you should," Cloud agreed. "You know how Vincent is with people he doesn't know." 

Aeris nodded and started wading back to the beach, calling over her shoulder, "Be right back." She walked up to the woman, who was still trying to get Vincent's name. She put her hands on her hips and stated, "Sorry, but Vincent's already taken." 

Vincent glanced at her, and there was a look of relief on his face. Caitlyn blinked and looked up at Aeris, smiling a little, but her voice held an irritated edge. "Oh? By who, you?" 

The question startled Aeris. She hadn't even thought about it. Quickly she shook her head. "No, by someone else. Don't bother looking for her because she's not here." 

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked, standing up and folding her arms. "Why would any sensible woman leave her boyfriend on the beach alone?" 

"What kind of question is that?" Aeris wanted to know. "She knows that he's not going to go off with some other woman, especially not you, so find someone else to bother and leave Vincent alone." She could feel the former Turk's crimson gaze eyeing her thoughtfully, but managed not to break eye contact with Caitlyn. 

"Okay, okay..." she conceded. Aeris saw Vincent stand up out of the corner of her eye. "But could you tell me who this woman is? 'Cause it sounds like you could just be making things up." She raised her eyebrows in challenge. 

Surprisingly, Vincent was the first to answer. "Lucrecia..." he murmured, casting Caitlyn a piercing stare before turning to walk away. The woman blinked and stared after him, somehow rendered speechless by that one word... or maybe it was the look in his eyes. 

"Vincent," Aeris called after him. "Where are you going?" She trotted to catch up and walked along side him, flicking her wet bangs out of her face. 

He glanced down at her, then looked back up. "I'm going back to the villa. I have had enough of this." 

"But-" 

"I said that I would come with," he answered before she could even get the question out. "I did not say that I would stay." 

Aeris darted around in front of him, forcing him to stop, her eyes staring straight into his, stern. "Vincent, you're never going to get over it if you don't try to open up a little. Relax. Have a little fun if you can." Her gaze softened. "I guess that's what I was trying to do by dragging you out here in the first place, but... there's not a whole lot I can really do. It's up to you to make the effort to heal yourself." 

"So what are you saying? That I should forget?" Aeris was surprised to hear anger in his voice. 

"No," she answered, her voice quiet, but firm. "I mean, I suppose it's nice that you're still loyal to her after all this time, but... Vincent, it's been thirty-five _years _since she died. You have to move on. I know you think that you need to punish yourself and all that, but eventually it's going to kill you." He opened his mouth, but she plowed on, not letting him speak just yet. 

"Maybe not physically, and maybe you'll be all right for a while, because you're strong, but sooner or later your mind and your heart are going to break. The burden will be so heavy that even you won't be able to carry it. Do you think that's what Lucrecia wanted? Answer me."   
  
  


Vincent stared at her. She was still wet from the sea water and her long hair lay heavily against her back, a few strands matted to her cheek. Sand clung to her bare feet and clogged the spaces between her toes. But despite her appearance, she stood defiant in front of him, green eyes shining brightly. Her words had almost made him feel human. Lucrecia had done that sometimes. Quite often, in fact. 

_She's right, isn't she?_ He tried to dismiss the thought, but found that he couldn't. "You don't know what you're talking about, Aeris," he said softly. Gently, he pushed her aside and started walking, but she grabbed hold of his arm. He looked back at her questioningly. 

"Please, Vincent, listen to me," she said. Somehow her voice demanded his full attention. He turned slightly towards her. "You can either retreat behind your mask and wallow in guilt until you kill yourself... or you can stay here and we can help you find yourself instead." 

He turned to face her, and she released her grip on his arm. For a moment, there was silence between the two. Neither seemed to notice that several of the nearby tourists had stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Even though most could not hear what had been said, they could tell that some sort of argument was going on between the girl and the tall stranger. They were surprised to notice that the girl seemed to be winning it, and that the man had not resorted to violence... 

"Let me ask you something, Aeris," he said, and his tone was anything but friendly. "Why do you care? Why do you bother?" 

She took a step forward, peering up into his face. "Because I've seen the real you, Vincent, without the mask. I want to bring that person back out to the surface again." Another silence sprung up, lasting for several long minutes. 

Finally, Vincent gave her a slow nod. "Very well then... I will stay." Aeris smiled at him and turned around to lead him back towards the ocean. 

One middle-aged man tapped Vincent on the shoulder and spoke to him in a low voice. "That's a lesson for you, boy, women are always right. Don't even bother protesting or arguing." Vincent blinked at him, then shook his head and turned to follow Aeris. _......boy? _

Upon reaching the chairs where they had left their things, Aeris turned to him. "So do you want to come in the ocean with us? It's a far cry from Junon's waters..." 

Vincent peered at her with mild suspicion. Aeris was one of those people who could get you to do just about anything if they spent long enough on you. "Do I really have a choice?" 

She shook her head. "Nope." 

"I didn't think so..." he muttered as he tossed his cloak onto the beach chair. Aeris smiled and waited for him to take off his shirt and boots. He laid his pistol down on top of the pile and turned to her, frowning. "Satisfied?" She nodded and led him by the arm out into the water, looking around to see where Cloud and Tifa had gotten to. Vincent spotted them first and pointed them out to her. Aeris nodded again and they made their way over to the pair who were recovering from a water war. 

"Back," Aeris said. 

"Sure took you long en..." Cloud said, trailing off as he caught sight of Vincent. "Woah..." He blinked, then demanded, "All right, who are you and what have you done with Vincent?" 

"Cloud, don't start," Vincent said coolly. "Aeris asked me to come." 

Tifa was just as shocked as Cloud and turned to Aeris. "How in the world did you do it?" 

She just shrugged and grinned. "It's a secret." 

"Oh, come on, Aeris," Cloud chimed in. "I wanna know, too." She just shook her head. 

"Meanie," Tifa laughed, splashing her. Aeris splashed back and then Cloud joined them. After a while, they decided to gang up on Vincent, and he was forced to fight back. All three of them ended up laughing. Well... until Tifa swallowed some water and started choking instead, but that was beside the point. Once, Aeris thought she saw a slight smile cross Vincent's face. It was probably just her imagination, though... but... 

* * *

The group spent the entire day at the beach, although in the afternoon they mostly stayed out of the water, just sitting around and talking. During these conversations, Vincent remained relatively silent, speaking when spoken to, but he did not go back to the villa, much to the surprise of both Tifa and Cloud. After they, three of them anyway, ate dinner at the beach(pizza), they decided they might as well be heading back. 

"I call first shower!" Aeris exclaimed as she walked in through the door. 

"I call second!" Tifa laughed. 

Cloud sighed. "That makes me last, doesn't it?" 

"Nope," Aeris answered. "Unless you want Vincent to go third...?" Vincent blinked, and glanced at her before walking past to the living room, where he stood in the corner to wait his turn, eyes downcast. Aeris shrugged and gathered her clothes before running off to the bathroom. The door closed and soon running water was heard. 

Cloud shrugged to Tifa and started towards the living room when a loud knock sounded on the door. The two exchanged surprised glances, and Tifa raised her eyebrows before going to answer it. She blinked upon seeing Elena, formerly of the Turks, at the door. She looked a bit different, of course, with long hair now, but it was definitely Elena. 

"Hi, guys..." the Turk said, grinning nervously. 

"Uh... Hello," Tifa replied uncertainly. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?" 

Elena shifted slightly, uncomfortably. "I heard that Aeris was alive. I figured she'd probably want to visit you guys." 

Tifa blinked and glanced wide-eyed at Cloud, then turned back to Elena. "Yes, she's taking a shower... How did you know?" 

"I heard it from the innkeeper in Bone Village. I want to talk to her for a little bit if that's all right." 

"Certainly," Tifa agreed. "Come on in..." She led Elena to the living room, Cloud trailing behind, where they all sat down to wait until Aeris came out. Vincent's only sign that he noticed the Turk was to open one eye to peer at her and to raise an eyebrow before closing the eye again and leaning against the wall. 

Cloud was the first to ask the obvious question. "Why do you need to speak with Aeris?" 

"It's kind of personal," Elena answered guardedly. 

He nodded. "I see..." 

Elena frowned and glanced at the bathroom door. "So how the heck did she, um, come back to life?" Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but Elena cut her off. "Wait a second, I don't want you to tell me. I want to hear the story first-hand from Aeris." 

"Right, okay," Tifa said rather confusedly. Maybe she could get some answers from Aeris as to why Elena was here. Yes, that would probably be best. She glanced towards the bathroom, finding herself to be somewhat impatient. The group waited for about ten minutes, with several failed attempts at conversation, before Aeris emerged from the bathroom.   
  
  


The Cetra blinked upon sighting Elena. "Oh... hello..." she faltered, confusion showing plain on her face. The Turk must have arrived while she was in the shower, but the reason was completely out of her grasp. 

"You really _are_ alive again..." Elena breathed. "I mean... hi." She paused. "Listen, would you mind just talking for a little bit? I promise I won't take up too much of your time..." 

Aeris exchanged glances with Cloud, then shrugged and nodded. "I don't see why not." 

Elena turned to Tifa and Cloud. "Do you two mind stepping outside while we talk?" 

They nodded and got up to leave the room, when Cloud paused and inquired, "What about Vincent?" 

"He can stay," Aeris interjected before Elena could protest. Somehow she trusted him even more than Cloud... It was probably because he didn't consider anyone else his friend and was not one to gossip or even speak unless bidden. He wouldn't tell anyone what he had heard unless he was given permission, and asked afterwards. 

"All right..." Elena said reluctantly. After the other two had left, closing the door behind them, she turned to cast a glare at Vincent. "You had better not tell anyone about what I say." 

"I won't," he said simply, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. 

Elena, however, was not convinced. "Are you sure we can trust him?" she asked of Aeris. 

She nodded. "Of course. He's Vincent," she said, as if this was all the explanation required. 

"The way you say it makes it sound like all Vincent's act like him," Elena laughed. 

"Well, just how many Vincent's do you know?" Aeris asked, grinning a little. "It just might be true, if he's the only one." 

"There was a Vincent in the Turks, a while before my time," the other woman replied. 

"Elena, it's the same Vincent," Aeris said, trying not to laugh, as she gestured towards the silent figure in the corner. 

The Turk's eyes widened and she turned to stare at him. "You mean you're Vincent _Valentine_!?" she exclaimed. "Wait a minute... you can't be. You're only, like, twenty-something, right?" 

"He's older than he looks," Aeris explained. "Something to do with Hojo's experiment." 

"Oh, right!" Elena said. "I remember reading about that when I was looking through his file..." She peered at Vincent, then blinked, her eyes going even wider. "God, he _does_ look the same!" 

"I don't see what is so amazing," Vincent said flatly. 

"Oh, come _on,_" the Turk stressed. "You're only the greatest Turk of all time!" Aeris thought she saw Vincent flinch at this, but he stared coolly back at Elena, raising one eyebrow as if to say, 'So what?' Elena shifted a little and muttered, "No wonder we were never able to beat you guys..." 

"But anyway," Aeris cut in. "I know you didn't come all this way to pester Vincent. Why are you really here?" 

Elena took a moment to calm down. "You know that Tseng died, right?" 

Aeris nodded. "Sephiroth killed him." 

"Well... he hung on until after Meteor, which was when we found him. He was on his death bed, and he wanted me to tell you some things..." 

Aeris waited for a moment, and, when the girl said nothing, prompted her with, "Go on." She vaguely remembered Tseng wanting to tell her something, but she couldn't remember what it was. Apparently Elena had better memory... or it was something that she had kept track of for some other reason... 

Elena sighed. "He said to tell you that he was sorry, that he should never have become a Turk." Here she paused to interject a comment of her own. "Personally, I don't agree with that... If he hadn't become a Turk, I would never have met him..." She colored slightly, and went on. "I don't get what he said next either. 'I'll be back with the snow.'" She shrugged. 

"That is a strange thing to say," Aeris agreed, brows creasing in thought. "I wonder what it means..." 

"I believe it would be figurative," Vincent stated quietly. Both women turned to look at him, questioning. He hesitated slightly before explaining. "This is just a hypothesis, but since I found Sephiroth near Snow Village, it is possible that he is the 'snow.' His personality is suitable for that title as well." Elena and Aeris exchanged glances. The Turk was utterly confused, but Aeris seemed to understand where his logic was going. "If Sephiroth intends to undo his mistakes," Vincent continued, "then it is quite possible that he will revive Tseng as well." 

Elena sat bolt upright. "Sephiroth!? Revive Tseng!? Someone please explain!" 

The Cetra put a hand on Elena's shoulder to try to calm her, but the Turk only jumped and stared at her in confusion. "Elena, calm down, I'll explain. Yes, Sephiroth is alive again. The Jenova cells in his body regenerated him or something. Only this time, he's perfectly sane, and had major memory loss. When Vincent told him about his past, he decided that he was going to try to undo all the chaos he had created, as best he could... So the first thing he did was revive me. Don't ask me how-but it was _very_ powerful magic." 

Elena laughed nervously. "And I was under the impression that Vincent revived you... heh heh..." 

"Vincent?" Aeris queried, blinking. "Where did you get that idea? He doesn't have any innate magic, especially not healing power." 

"I dunno... I just knew that he was with you, so I assumed that he was the one who brought you back to life," Elena explained. 

"Oh..." After a moment, the Cetra asked, "Are you going to stay long?" 

The Turk shook her head. "No, not now anyway. I'm going to find Sephiroth and see if he really _is_ going to bring Tseng back to life..." 

Aeris said nothing for a minute. "Well, we might as well come with you. I'd like to see Tseng also. And we were going to leave in the morning anyway." 

"'We'?" Elena inquired. 

"Vincent and I," she answered. 

"...what about Cloud?" the Turk questioned. "Don't you love him?" 

Aeris winced a little. "Yes... but, you see, he's married to Tifa, so there's really nothing I can do about that. So I'm leaving." 

"Then what's the deal with Vincent? Why is he coming with you?" 

Aeris glanced at him. "Well, he'd probably tell you that it's some sort of obligation, but I'd like to think that he's my friend. Right, Vincent?" He said nothing. She shrugged. "What can I say? He's very quiet around people he doesn't know well." 

"I noticed," Elena said dryly. "I'm staying at the inn for the night, so I'll come by in the morning to meet up with you two, okay?" 

"All right," Aeris agreed. "See you tomorrow, then?" 

"Yeah," Elena answered as she got up and left the room. 

* * *

Vincent lay on the bed in the spare bedroom, down in the basement, staring up into the blackness. It was very dark there... Aeris had insisted on him taking the bedroom, and had declined Cloud and Tifa's offer to use the extra bed in their bedroom. Instead, she was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He had protested at first, but somehow Aeris always won any argument against him. He remembered what the man at the beach had said. _That's a lesson for you, boy, women are always right. Don't even bother protesting or arguing. _

The word 'boy' set his thoughts adrift. The man had been perhaps around fifty or sixty... Vincent was probably older than him, and yet... he was a boy. With the exception of his outlandish clothing, Vincent probably appeared to fit in with the others, since they all looked about the same age... but mentally, he knew he would never fit in. 

There was a saying that you were only as old as you feel... In that case, he should have been at least a thousand years old. Every moment was the endless berating that stretched out time, made it seem even slower than it already was. He felt much older than he was... So perhaps with a change of clothing, he might be able to pass for normal, appearance wise, but he would always feel uncomfortable. Everyone would call him 'young man' or 'son' or 'boy' and never know how wrong they were. 

If he lived in the same place, then eventually, perhaps someone would notice that he never got any older. And of course there would be rumors, and then the questions. He hated having to answer questions, especially stupid ones. He preferred to remain silent and let life play out around him. He had gotten used to being an observer. In his nightmares, he just stood on the sidelines and watched everything play out exactly the same as it had before. 

At first he had tried to change things, but he realized that it was only a nightmare and it could not effect real life. It was torture to endure that every time he closed his eyes, but it was his fate. He had failed Lucrecia, and now he was meant to suffer for as long as his mind would hold out. He wondered if Aeris was right. Would his mind shatter after being accused and battered for long enough? Perhaps... 

The sound of rapid and uneven footsteps down the steps attracted his attention. He turned his head slightly and saw the shadowy figure of Aeris stumble to a halt a few feet into the room. She paused to catch her breath, then looked around the room fearfully. "Vincent?" she called shakily. 

"Yes?" he answered. "Is there something wrong?" 

She walked slowly up to the side of his bed as he sat up. "I... I'm afraid. I know it sounds silly, but I keep imagining things in the darkness..." She smiled sheepishly, her eyes darting behind her. "It must seem very childish to you, for a grown woman to be afraid of the dark..." 

He shook his head. "No, not at all." Aeris looked surprised. "After having died in such a manor, of course you would be frightened of what you cannot see. Sephiroth stabbed you near to midnight, which probably contributes to the mentality." 

She nodded slowly. "Right... I keep thinking... no, I don't want to even talk about it now. But I feel more comfortable with someone else in the room. At the inn, you were always there against the wall, so I knew I was safe. I knew you'd protect me... I'm sorry, I'm rambling..." 

Vincent stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. She was wearing a pale green cotton nightgown that hung just past her knees. Her hair tumbled in curls and waves over her shoulders and down her back, and her green eyes shown brightly in the darkness. She looked quite beautiful, actually... He shook his head minutely, then climbed out of the bed. "Here, you go to sleep and I'll just stand nearby. Whatever makes you feel better." 

Aeris blinked at the kind gesture. "No, no. Where are you going to sleep then?" 

"I won't. And I will be fine," he assured her. 

"We've been over this before. You haven't slept in days," she argued. "And even you need sleep once in a while." She pointed to the bed. "You sleep there." 

"Then where are you going to sleep?" he inquired, echoing her words. 

"On the floor," she replied. 

"That won't do," Vincent stated, starting to walk around the bed to meet her. 

"You are sleeping on the bed and I-" She stopped abruptly with a muffled yelp as Vincent picked her up off the floor and set her down on the bed. 

"This is one argument you are not going to win," he told her as he settled the blankets atop her. "You need to get a good night's sleep." 

Aeris hmphed, then nodded. "All right... but you're sleeping on the bed, too," she added, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. 

With nothing to hold onto, he stumbled and sat down hard on the edge of the bed. He blinked at her. "What are you doing?" 

"That didn't exactly come out right... but you know what I mean." She sat up so she could be closer to looking him in the eye, face to face. "You need to sleep, too." Vincent stared at her for a moment, then sighed and lay back on the bed, rolling onto his side so that his back was to her. Soon enough, he heard the soft, slow sounds of breathing that meant Aeris was asleep. He glanced at her over his shoulder. She looked so peaceful now... no, don't compare her to Lucrecia again. It will only hurt the both of you in the long run. 

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to a sleep filled with memories of Lucrecia, ending with her second death in his arms. It always ended with her death, every single time. The pieces of memory before that, they varied to some degree, but she always died at the end, whether it be the first time, him seeing her there, so weak, on the verge of death and then turning to try and get help, or the second time when her life actually left her when she was with him, in his arms... 

* * *

Vincent awoke to the sound of worried voices from upstairs on the first floor. "Where's Aeris?" Cloud was asking. 

"I don't know," Tifa replied. "I haven't seen her anywhere..." 

"Did you check the basement?" 

"Not yet... but why would she be down there?" 

"I dunno... Maybe she went down to talk to Vincent..." 

He heard footsteps starting towards the stairs, and he started to sit up when he noticed something resting on his shoulder. Turning his head, he noticed that it was Aeris's head. She was still asleep and probably had no idea she was in such a position. Vincent himself had rolled onto his back during the night... The footsteps stopped and he turned to see both Tifa and Cloud staring at him incredulously. 

Gently, Vincent moved Aeris's head so that it rested comfortably on the pillow, then sat up, raising an eyebrow in inquiry at the other two. 

"Did she spend all night down here?" Tifa asked slowly. Vincent nodded. 

"And you two slept in the same bed?" Cloud added, a disapproving frown forming on his face. 

"She insisted on it..." This statement caused them to exchange worried looks. "It is not what it seems like," Vincent continued to dispel their concern. "Because of how she died, she has become frightened by what she cannot see. Therefore, she is frightened by the darkness if she is alone. She came down here and originally was going to sleep on the floor, but I convinced her to take the bed. Unfortunately, she also insisted that I sleep as well... You know how persistent Aeris can be." 

Cloud nodded in agreement, several other questions flashing across his face. He asked none of them. "I understand... You're both leaving this morning, right?" Vincent nodded. "Right, okay..." 

Beside him, Aeris stirred and he looked at her as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "...good morning," she greeted hesitantly. He nodded, then stood up, picking up his shirt from where it lay folded neatly on the nightstand. Cloud and Tifa filed out, and Aeris followed after a moment, almost reluctantly. 

He buttoned the shirt, tugged on his boots, then settled his cloak about his shoulders. He did not care what people thought of his dark appearance. It suit him perfectly, and tended to keep all but the bravest and boldest from bothering him. He headed up the stairs to find Elena waiting in the living room. She glanced up at him. "G'morning," she said uncertainly. 

He made no sign to acknowledge the greeting, but merely stood nearby, waiting for Aeris. The Cetra emerged several minutes later in the black skirt and green top she had been wearing the day before. She had a bag slung over one shoulder, but it appeared to be nearly empty. "Right, thank you," she was saying over her shoulder to Tifa. She smiled at Vincent and Elena. "Well? Are we ready to go?" 

"Yep," Elena answered, hopping up. "So where do you think we should go to find him?" 

"Well, since Katrina is with him and she wanted to go to Cosmo Canyon, then that's probably where they went..." Aeris reasoned. "And if Sephiroth left already, then hopefully someone there can tell us which direction he went." 

"Right," Elena agreed. "I talked with the dock master yesterday. I think there's a ship bound for the Cosmo area that's leaving this morning. Lucky us, huh?" 

"Yeah..." Aeris concurred. "Well, let's go." Elena nodded and led the way out to the docks where they bought passage on the ship that was headed for the Cosmo area. They managed to catch it only five minutes before it left Costa del Sol. After they could no longer see land, Elena had retreated below deck, claiming that her stomach didn't agree with all the rocking and everything. 

That left Aeris alone with Vincent again, and of course, there was no conversation between them. She didn't mind, though. It was actually very pleasant to lean against the rail and feel the sea breeze in her face and watch the waves break on the bow of the ship. After several hours, though, she felt like breaking the silence. "Vincent, I've been wondering," she began. "Did you ever find out anything more about the Cetra on the journey to defeat Sephiroth?" 

Vincent turned to look at her, then nodded slightly. "Yes, actually. In Snow Village there were several research videos made by Professor Gast on the Cetra. I believe his interviewee was Ifalna. She was your mother, correct?" 

"Yes, that's right," Aeris answered confusedly. "How did you know? I don't think I've ever told you..." 

"No, you haven't," he told her. "But she looked very similar to you... and in the later two videos, it is mentioned that Professor Gast and Ifalna had a daughter. They decided to name her Aeris." 

Aeris gave a start, then turned completely to stare at him in surprise. "You mean Professor Gast was my father!?" 

"Apparently so," Vincent stated dryly. "You never knew before?" 

"No..." she answered, frowning in thought. "Go on," she urged. "What else was in the video tapes?" 

"...Ifalna spoke of the history of the Cetra, the arrival of Jenova, and the origin of the Weapons. Do you want me to go into detail?" he inquired. He had no wish to recount all of the information, but he would if she asked him to. 

"No, not now," Aeris said at length. "I know you don't like talking too much... but could you write it down for me sometime so I can have it on paper?" 

"Of course," Vincent replied. 

"Thanks," she said with a smile before turning her attention back to the water. "...it's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The ocean..." 

"...yes, it is." 

She glanced at him. "Does it remind you of anything...?" 

"Not particularly," he answered. After a short pause, he asked, "What about you?" 

Aeris smiled, glad to see he was making some effort at conversation. She turned to look out across the wide expanse of sea. "...it reminds me of Cloud. His eyes are the exact same color, that deep blue... And he really loves the ocean. I can tell. It's no wonder he decided to live in Costa del Sol..." Vincent nodded in agreement. "Now if I was going to settle down," she continued, "I'd have to live closer inland... like Kalm. That way I could have a nice big garden and not have to worry about sand or drought." She turned back to Vincent. "Where would you live?" 

He shrugged dispassionately. "It doesn't matter." 

"Oh, come on," Aeris prodded. "There must be some place you prefer over others..." 

He thought for a moment. "...I suppose I like Nibelheim." 

"Why?" came the question he knew would follow. 

Sighing, Vincent answered, "It was quiet there, and people kept to themselves. The mountains were strangely beautiful, but you could always see the stars, better than anywhere else... And it always snowed heavily in the winter..." 

"You like snow?" she queried. 

He nodded. "I suppose because of Lucrecia... she loved snow..." 

"It reminds you of her..." Aeris stated quietly. He did not bother to voice his agreement. Aeris, thankfully, fell silent, not speaking for the rest of the trip. However, Vincent found himself wondering if he was truly glad she was being so quiet. Was it possible he actually enjoyed listening to her speak? It was something he would have to sort out. 


	8. A Specimen

Specimen Report _6 day, 9 month, 2017 year, CC_  
Filed by: _Hojo_  
Specimen Name: _Sephiroth_  
Code: _S-A02-C01_  
Gender: _Male_  
Birthdate: _19 day, 1 month, 2017 year, CC_  
Blood Type: _Unknown_  
True Age: _8 months_  
Physical Age: _2 years_  
Rate of Growth: _3 times faster than normal, at a linear rate. Professor Gast believes that the rate of growth is not a line, but, rather, a curve. As the child becomes older, the rate of growth slows. It is believed that the growth rate will gradually slow to the normal human rate._  
Mental Age: _approximately 6 years_  
Rate of Growth: _9 times faster than normal. Rapid mental growth was expected, but not to this extent. Again, it is thought that the mental growth is a curve, but instead of ceasing to grow mentally, as humans do, it is thought that the rate will simply continue to slow, but never come to a complete stop. Therefore, the specimen will continually grow smarter. Gast and I are in the process of developing a scale to use once the child's intelligence surpasses what can be measured in years, though I believe will will continue to refer to it as 'years' despite the fact that the term will be incorrect._  
Physical appearance: _Incredibly pale skin, most likely the result of indoor confinement. Specimen was born with Mako eyes. They appear to change color depending on the child's mood. Emerald green is a state of outrage, while pure blue is a state of calm, peacefulness, or a time when the specimen is willing to converse the most. General color-blue-green-must be a result of a maternal genome. Hair is a strange silver-white color. As neither parent carries this gene, it is assumed that it is a result of the Jenova specimen, the DNA structure for which we are still trying to unravel. Overall build is very slender, especially considering the specimen's age._  
Height: _2' 10"(86 cm)_  
Weight: _21 pounds_  
Comments: _Specimen is maturing rapidly. If the rate of growth does not decrease until maturity, then this will be a great scientific achievement. Childhood will be sped up considerably. However, if the specimen continues to mature, there is a possibility that it will age and die prematurely as well. This is merely one hypothesis, and not necessarily true. Specimen is beginning to be somewhat uncooperative. Disciplinary action will be taken-request for one of Shinra's Turks has been filed. The child will be trained in the art of a SOLDIER, that it may be instated sometime in the future if it is no longer needed.  
Note-the specimen seems to display innate magical ability. As yet we have discovered no fool-proof way to measure it, but the child has shown potential in several every day situations.  
One: Specimen was seen to light a fire without using a match or flint of any sort.  
Two: Specimen turned off all the machinery in the laboratory in one angry swipe. Fortunately, no data was lost, and the child's anger was soon remedied.  
Three: Specimen created some sort of invisible barrier in an attempt to keep us from performing tests. Fortunately again, Professor Gast owns a large collection of materia, and was able to cast Dispel.  
Four: Specimen accidentally destroyed a lamp in its bedchamber by sending a strong electrical current through it.  
It is clear that the specimen shows strong ability in the area of destructive magic. To use ancient terminology, it is a "black mage." However, as the child is still developing, it is possible that other talents may emerge._

"Talya, I want you to go find your daughter," came a harsh, familiar voice. She ignored it and continued reading. 

Specimen Report _19 day, 1 month, 2029 year, CC_  
Filed by: _Hojo_  
Specimen Name: _Sephiroth_  
Code: _S-A02-C01_  
Gender: _Male_  
Birthdate: _19 day, 1 month, 2017 year, CC_  
Blood Type: _Unknown_  
True Age: _12 years_  
Physical Age: _15 years_  
Rate of Growth: _As originally hypothesized, the growth rate is slowing, and it is believed that it will eventually become slower than human growth until the actual age is equal to the physical age, at which time it will proceed as normal._  
Mental Age: _36 years_  
Rate of Growth: _The rate of growth continues to slow down. While the specimen is not mentally maturing as quickly as it did after birth, its mental growth is still much faster than normal. Its intelligence rivals Professor Gast's and perhaps even mine..._  
Physical appearance: _Talya has been taking the specimen outside regularly, so the child is no longer pale-skinned. Eyes retain the same characteristics, but strong emotion is rarely seen. Hair color remains the same, and it is proven fact that this gene is because of Jenova, although it is a result of a mutation, not a direct hereditary factor._  
Height: _5'8"(173 cm)_  
Weight: _137 pounds_  
Comments: _Magical ability has increased ever since it was first discovered. Specimen is now capable of far stronger magic than any materia can give. Destructive magic ability is strongest, 13 times stronger than that of materia. Curative magic is only 1.7 times stronger on average. When tested near the Mako Reactor, the results were 2.5 times stronger, when tested in the laboratory, results were 1.4 times stronger, and when tested outside, results were only 1.2 times stronger. It is believed that the influence of Mako energy causes the magic to increase in power. Defensive magic is 3 times stronger than materia.  
Specimen also shows strong ability in the manipulation of objects. In one test, it was able to lift Talya of the ground several inches without touching her. It is not yet certain whether this is Telekinesis or some form of magic not given by materia..._

"Talya, I will not wait any longer," came the impatient voice. "Get moving." She pushed it out of her mind. There wasn't much he could do to her. At least, she didn't think there was. He looked just as fragile and bony as ever, but she didn't really know what the Jenova had done to him. She was more interested in what it had done to Sephiroth. If she was going to find him... 

Final Specimen Report _4 day, 7 month, 2035 year, CC_  
Filed by: _Hojo_  
Specimen Name: _Sephiroth_  
Code: _S-A02-C01_  
Gender: _Male_  
Birthdate: _19 day, 1 month, 2017 year, CC_  
Blood Type: _Unknown_  
True Age: _18.5 years_  
Physical Age: _20.6 years_  
Rate of Growth: _Growth rate has remained steady._ Mental Age: _50.3 years_  
Rate of Growth: _Surprisingly, the rate of mental growth has remained relatively constant over the past three years. Intelligence increases by about 105 percent each year now._  
Physical appearance: _Eye color generally remains constant-emotions are well-controlled. Hair color is still silver-white and is now quite long, past the waist. Specimen remains slender, but is also well-muscled and strong._  
Height: _6'1"(185 cm)_  
Weight: _171 pounds_  
Comments: _Magical ability has remained constant since age 14. Statistics now stand at:  
Destructive magic: 17 times more powerful than materia  
Curative magic: 2.3 times more powerful  
Defensive magic: 3.9 times more powerful  
The ability to manipulate objects and living things is in fact a form of magic. The specimen is capable of controlling others to some degree, physically making them do what it wants. It also has great skill in mental manipulation, through deception...  
Specimen has demanded that it be released, and I had to concede considering its power. It is quite capable of killing me in the blink of an eye. In fact, it is capable of destroying the entire area within a three-mile radius without much thought. In an attempt to safeguard the world against this possibility, I have erased most of the specimen's memory. It now knows only what is common knowledge, and only a little bit about itself... It is under the impression that it wants to join SOLDIER, which is fine with me. I have sent a copy of the specimen's statistics to Shinra Headquarters. Best to put its abilities to good use.  
The specimen's intelligence has surpassed my own. I believe this may eventually prove deadly for it, but for now that intelligence will do it good, especially after its memory has been erased. That is all. _

"Talya!" barked Professor Hojo. "I've told you twice already, go find your daughter." 

Talya sighed and stood, scraping back her chair. "Yes, Professor..." She restacked the papers and put them back into the manila folder from which she had taken them. Then she turned to Hojo, who was actually several inches shorter than her, and put one hand on her hip. "What do you want her for this time? I thought you were finished with the tests." 

"I am," he replied venomously. "I wanted to acquaint her with Sephiroth before you bring him. If he puts up a fight once he gets here, it will take the both of you to contain him." 

Talya nodded. "Let's hope he cooperates... I don't like the thought of fighting him." 

"Whatever. I did not come down here for idle conversation." 

"Why can't you find her yourself?" she queried, slightly annoyed. 

"She's wandered into the reactor and you know how much I hate it in there," Hojo complained. 

The Turk groaned. "Ugh... I hate it, too, you know. There are way too many ventilation systems in there that she can crawl into, and about a billion more platforms, storage rooms, and materia depositories... Not to mention-" 

"Just go," Hojo commanded, cutting her off. 

"Right..." Sighing again, she turned to make her way into the reactor. She wondered for the millionth time how she had gotten herself into this. She had never wanted to work for Hojo, but of course the company had sent who they considered their least valuable Turk to aid him. In truth, she was almost as skilled as Vincent... but of course, no one ever noticed because she was a woman. It had been that kind of company... In the entire company, probably only three or four woman held high ranks in Shinra, herself and Scarlet included... Possibly another reason her skill was not recognized was because she, unlike Vincent, actually had morals... but none of that mattered now. Shinra was gone. 

Technically, that meant she no longer had to work for Hojo. She had never gotten paid in the first place because she had lived in the laboratory, for which all expenses had been paid, including the cost of feeding and clothing assistants and specimens. She wanted to quit of course. Anyone would. 

But things weren't that simple anymore. For one thing, she knew that Hojo would not let her take her daughter with her when she left. For another, she knew that he would no longer have any kind of restraint. He would be as ruthless as he dared to be in controlling his 'specimen' and capturing Sephiroth... And she couldn't let any harm come to either. 

She looked up as she noticed the sound of someone humming nearby. She paused and looked around, then noticed her daughter walking along on a walkway that ran almost parallel to the one she was on, but slightly lower. The girl had taken a distinct liking to music, much like Sephiroth had. There was something strangely haunting about the girl's voice if you ever managed to catch her singing. Talya shook her head and made her way over to her daughter. 

"Minerva," she said, not bothering with a greeting, "the Professor wants you." 

She turned around, and her eyes were a near-blue color. "I suppose he wants to brief me on 'Sephiroth.'" 

Talya blinked. Minerva also possessed Sephiroth's high intelligence... "Yes, exactly. You're getting much to smart for your own good." 

The girl smiled minutely. "You say that quite often now, Mother." 

"I guess I do..." she agreed. "Well. You had best be going, before his temper gets the better of him. You know how Hojo is when he's really angry." 

Minerva nodded and brushed past her, on her way back to the lab. Talya stared after her, then looked around again. She wondered why her daughter liked walking through this place. It was a horribly ugly place, all bare, rusty-looking metal, so there wasn't really any aesthetic value. Maybe the girl just liked to wander off on her own, to have some semblance of freedom. Shrugging to herself, Talya made her own way back to the room she had been in before, the library. 

She sat down and slid a different folder across to her, opening it. She had been meaning to look at the new report here. 

Specimen Report _1 day, 6 month, 2052 year, CC_  
Filed by: _Hojo_  
Specimen Name: _Minerva_  
Code: _M-A05-C23_  
Gender: _Female_  
Birthdate: _21 day, 5 month, 2035 year, CC_  
Blood Type: _Unknown_  
True Age: _17 years_  
Physical Age: _18.9 years_  
Rate of Growth: _Growth rate has continued to follow the same curve._  
Mental Age: _46.4 years_  
Rate of Growth: _As with specimen S-A02-C01, the rate of growth is following a sort of curve that grows wider over time._  
Physical appearance: _Eye color remains the same range of blue to emerald. Specimen expresses slightly more emotion than S-A02-C01. Silver hair seems somewhat finer than that of Sephiroth's, and it is not quite as long now. Specimen is still of slender build and tall height, like that of its father._  
Height: _5'11" (180 cm)_  
Weight: _135 pounds_  
Comments: _Magical ability has remained constant since age 13. Statistics now stand at:  
Destructive magic: 11 times more powerful than materia  
Curative magic: 7 times more powerful  
Defensive magic: 2.1 times more powerful  
Specimen has fallen into an extremely melancholy state over the past week, once it found out that Talya was going to bring Sephiroth here. It is difficult to interpret this kind of response. I will leave that up to its mother. It is no concern of mine. Specimen also demonstrates a strong liking for music, and often wanders off on its own into the Mako reactor area. Within the past week, it has been walking around, idly using its magic to pick things up, put them back down, turn things on and off, and generally being useless and irritating. In training sessions, however, it has been unusually ferocious and has finally managed to best Talya. If asked about its peculiar behavior, the specimen will answer, "It is snowing, Professor. Can't you tell?" and then move on. Either it is beginning to loose its mind, or it senses something I cannot and chooses to phrase it cryptically to taunt me. More likely the latter. That is all._

Talya sat back, staring at the files for a moment. She, too, had noticed the 'peculiar behavior' but she had assumed that her daughter would sort it out for herself. Perhaps she was in the process of doing so, from her state of mind. She must have been deep in thought for her to be acting so idle. Scanning over the report again, she found her eyes straying to all the times Hojo referred to Minerva as 'it.' 

She frowned. Hojo always did that, regardless of what species or gender the specimen was. And now that he was talking about her own daughter... it seemed strangely insulting. He had done the same with Sephiroth, and that, too, had made her grimace. It was as though he viewed the entire population as specimens, without names, just coded numbers. In fact, she couldn't remember Hojo ever calling her daughter by her actual name... 

Approaching footsteps caused her to turn her head towards the doorway as Hojo entered, followed by an icy-eyed Minerva. Talya did not need to ask about this-Hojo was going to show Minerva some of Sephiroth's files to familiarize her with his abilities. She stood up and walked out of the room, assuming that Hojo would not want her present during this short session. 

"Talya," Hojo said before she was two feet out the door. She turned around and he handed her a pair of folders. "It is good that you've been reading up on Sephiroth, but I want you to study specimens A-A04 and VV-01." 

She blinked. "I know you want me to retrieve the girl, but why Vincent? What does he have to do with anything?" 

"He has been seen accompanying both A-A04 and Sephiroth. The group has split up however, so there is no need to worry about him when retrieving Sephiroth. He may, however, be present when you retrieve A-A04, in which case you need to know his abilities. He is strong, but you should be able to defeat him if you use the correct strategies." 

"Right, I understand," she told him, tucking the files under her arm and turning to leave. He did not stop her this time. She closed the door behind her and went off down the hall to her chambers. Talya sat down on her bed and opened the first in her lap. 

Initial Specimen Report _29 day, 2 month, 2025 year, CC_  
Filed by: _Hojo_  
Specimen Name: _Aeris?_  
Code: _A-A04_  
Gender: _Female_  
Birthdate: _7 day, 2 month, 2025 year, CC_  
Blood Type: _O_  
True Age: _22 days_  
Physical Age: _22 days_  
Rate of Growth: _Growth rate appears to be that of normal humans._  
Mental Age: _22 days_  
Rate of Growth: _Again, growth rate appears to be the same as normal humans. No variation is apparent, but it is yet too early to tell._  
Physical appearance: _Eyes are a brilliant, deep green, much like its mother's. This is believed to be a trait of the Cetra. It appears to be a dominant gene. Hair is a medium brown, also similar to its mother._  
Height: _1'6"_  
Weight: _8 pounds_  
Comments: _Specimen is too young for any real difference to be detected between it and a normal human. However, maternal resemblance is strong. There is little influence of the paternal genomes. Although, the blood type must have been received from the father, as the mother's is undeterminable. That is all for now._

Flip, flip, flip... 

Specimen Report _7 day, 2 month, 2029 year, CC_  
Filed by: _Hojo_  
Specimen Name: _Aeris_  
Code: _A-A04_  
Gender: _Female_  
Birthdate: _7 day, 2 month, 2025 year, CC_  
Blood Type: _O_  
True Age: _4 years_  
Physical Age: _4 years_  
Rate of Growth: _Growth rate has remained constant._  
Mental Age: _6 years_  
Rate of Growth: _Growth rate is currently 1.5 times faster than that of the average human. However, as higher-than-average mental growth is sometimes seen among humans, this trait is not necessarily because of the Cetra heritage. Physical appearance: Child's eye color remains steady, despite whatever moods it may be expressing... Hair color has darkened somewhat, but only as a result of the lack of sunlight. The child is only slightly more slender than might be expected._  
Height: _3'3"_  
Weight: _28 pounds_  
Comments: _Specimen has been displaying some strange traits not characteristic of humans. It often seems to be listening to something, even when the room is entirely silent. When asked, A-A04 will say that it has been listening for the voice of the Planet. This coincides with Professor Gast's report on the Cetra. This specimen shows far too many differences from specimen S-A02-C01... This also coincides with the report on the Cetra, the part dealing with the Jenova creature, referred to as 'the Crisis from the Sky." Therefore, it is assumed that genetically, S-A02-C01 and A-A04 are complete opposites...Once the specimen reaches a more physically mature age, tests will be done to confirm this fact. Until then, I will have to resort only to observational science, rather than experimental..._

* * *

The afternoon sun was ruthless in its heat as it shone down on the dry land beneath it. Huge cracks in the earth seemed to stretch for miles and rock slabs had broken off from the cliff wall to tumble down and crash into the canyon below where they lay in crumpled piles against the wall. The gold chocobo hopped over these obstacles quite easily, however, despite the two passengers she carried. 

The small village near the center of Cosmo Canyon was easily spotted, with the metal-paneled observatory gleaming in the sun. Sephiroth steered the chocobo towards the town, then slowed it to a halt near the entrance. He let Katrina dismount first, then hopped off after her, gazing dispassionately towards the town. Katrina started towards the town, but stopped when she noticed that he was not following. 

"You're not coming in?" she asked. 

"Do you really think they'd let me in?" he queried. 

"I see your point," Katrina amended, "but you never know for sure unless you try, right?" He nodded slightly and followed her up to the gate. 

The gatekeeper gave a slight start upon seeing Sephiroth, but he stood his ground. He did not move aside for them to pass. "I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to enter..." 

"Why not?" Katrina demanded. 

"Oh, you can pass," the man said, "but he can't." 

Sephiroth raised a slender eyebrow. "Is there any real reason for this besides fear?" 

The gatekeeper did not answer this, but shifted uncomfortably. "Wait here... I have to check with Nanaki and Elder Hargo." Calling one of the villagers over to make sure they didn't try to enter in his absence, the gatekeeper strode off, heading for a set of steps that led up the side of the canyon. Sephiroth watched him go, then pulled himself up onto a nearby boulder to wait, one leg hanging over the edge of the rock while the other was pulled up near his chest. He turned his attention to the villager, who was staring at him rather nervously, and jumped a little on meeting his gaze. 

Sephiroth sighed and glanced at Katrina who was walking around in circles, stretching her legs. They waited for only around seven minutes before a creature similar to a lion but with a longer muzzle and fiery red-orange fur and a flame-tipped tail came bounding down, followed by the gatekeeper, walking at a much slower pace. The animal seemed vaguely familiar, and he could tell by the look in its eye that it was intelligent. 

"It really _is_ Sephiroth!!" the creature breathed. 

"Yes, Nanaki," said the gatekeeper as he walked up to the other. "You did not believe me?" 

"Not really," Nanaki conceded, staring at Sephiroth with his one good eye. "But we killed him! Five years ago!" 

Sephiroth hopped down off the boulder and all three, Nanaki and the two villagers, tensed. The one man glanced at Nanaki, then hurriedly walked back towards a large bonfire where several other people were gathered. "Yes, you did," Sephiroth agreed. "And I've regenerated." 

"...regenerated?" Nanaki inquired, not relaxing at all. 

"There is no need for you to worry," Sephiroth said calmly. "I am not insane as I was before. I have lost most of my memory, but it is returning, and Vincent filled me in on what I had done in my past life... I hope that it will not stand in the way of my gaining your trust." 

"I must apologize if you are telling the truth," Nanaki said cautiously, sitting back on his haunches, but never taking his eye from the swordsman. "The Sephiroth we all know was a master of deception, and it is quite impossible for me to believe anything you say..." 

"I understand," Sephiroth sighed. "In that case, I will simply continue on." He nodded to the gatekeeper and glanced once more at Nanaki. Yes, he seemed quite familiar... Then he turned to leave. 

"Hey, wait," Katrina called, catching him by the arm. "You're just giving up that easily? I'm sure they'll let you in eventually." 

He turned back around and looked past her towards Nanaki. "There are too many old wounds that I have reopened by just existing. It would be best for me to leave them alone. Besides, what need have I of visiting this place?" 

"It's a beautiful town," Katrina argued. "You can't just go through life focusing on duty. You have to stop and smell the roses, you know?" 

Sephiroth blinked at her. "If you say so..." 

The girl sighed and threw her hands up, walking back to the gate. "I swear, you may be really smart, but when it comes to enjoying yourself you're completely clueless." He merely shook his head, supposing she was right, but not really caring. "Listen," Katrina said to Nanaki, "if he was going to be violent, wouldn't he have just killed the both of you already and gone ahead to massacre the town?" 

Nanaki tilted his head to peer at her. "You have a point, but I must ask you why you are defending him...?" 

"Well, obviously no one else is," she stated flatly. "Why won't you let him in? He's telling the truth." 

"I don't think I'm going to trust the word of a girl I have never met before, or a man who once tried to destroy the Planet..." Nanaki said doubtfully. 

"Then call up Vincent why don't you?" Katrina suggested. 

Nanaki thought for a moment, then nodded. "All right. Do either of you have a PHS?" 

Sephiroth nodded and handed one to him. "He is using Aeris's PHS and gave us his own to use." 

The creature blinked, then set the device down on the earth. "Aeris's?" 

"Yes... I revived her..." Sephiroth said slowly, knowing that his words would be doubted. 

Nanaki nodded slowly, then used one claw that was somewhat duller than the others to punch in the number. He lowered his head down towards the PHS. "Hello, Vincent? This is Nanaki." 

"(Nanaki? You are calling because of Sephiroth?)" Sephiroth could just barely make out the voice, even with his enhanced hearing. It seemed as though Vincent was speaking very quietly. 

"Right," Nanaki said, seeming a little surprised that Vincent knew the reason for the call. "Is he... trustworthy?" 

"(Of course. I suppose he has already told you why.)" 

"Indeed. Are you certain, though?" 

"(Yes. You do remember that he was not always intent on world-destruction.)" 

"All right. I believe you." 

"(But you do not believe Sephiroth.)" 

"Can you blame me?" 

"(No... but he can be trusted. Try to have faith in his words.)" 

"Yes, goodbye..." Nanaki turned off the PHS and lifted his head to look at Sephiroth. There was a pause before he stepped back slightly. "I suppose you may come in." He scanned the swordsman up and down, probably noting that he was not carrying the Masamune, and nodded to himself. 

Katrina walked in first, saying over her shoulder to Sephiroth, "See, I told you so." 

He shook his head again and turned to Nanaki. "...thank you. I know it's hard for you to comprehend me as being non-violent." 

Nanaki shifted uneasily. "I'm still not sure I believe you... but I know Vincent would never lie about something like this." 

"Come on, Seph," Katrina called. "They're letting you in, so don't just stand there." 

Sighing, he walked over to her. "'Seph'?" he inquired. 

"It's a nickname," the girl informed him. "You've never had one?" 

"No," was the curt reply. 

Katrina shook her head. "Well, whatever. 'Sephiroth' is too much of a mouthful sometimes." She looked around at all the little shops suspended on the side of the canyon. "Let's go get you some new clothes, all right?" 

"New clothes?" he queried, looking down at himself. He started to say something, then stopped and shook his head. "I wouldn't blend in no matter what I was wearing." 

Katrina frowned at him. "I guess you're right... Your height would give you away anywhere... not to mention that hair of yours." She paused. "But one would think that outfit isn't really comfortable and-" 

"It's fine," Sephiroth interrupted before she could finish her thought. "You're just looking for an excuse to shop." 

She scratched her head. "How did you know? I mean... uh..." 

Sephiroth smirked slightly. "Do what you like. I'm going to speak with the Elders. I may as well try to learn more about Jenova and the Cetra while I am here." 

Katrina hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, Mr. I-don't-have-fun." 

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, then said sternly, "I wouldn't mock me if I were you. I do have a sword..." She gaped at him. "I was kidding," he explained, a slight smile on his face. 

"Right, I knew that," Katrina said quickly. 

"Of course you did," Sephiroth said before turning towards the stone stairs that led into the tunneled interior of Cosmo Canyon. He headed up into a room that looked to be a cross between a library and a storage room. It was lit by several torches set in the rock walls. An elderly man with grey hair was sitting atop a crate, book in his lap, glasses perched on his nose. 

"Elder Hargo?" Sephiroth inquired. 

The man looked up. "Yes... how did you know?" 

"Intuition," the swordsman replied. 

Hargo sat up straighter, peering at him over his lenses. "And you must be Sephiroth... What's the matter? You're staring at me as though I just grew horns." 

Sephiroth blinked. "No, it's just that you're one of the few people I've come across that isn't afraid of me." 

The Elder smiled warmly. "I'm sure that will change in time. Now, you wanted to ask me something? Most people do..." 

He nodded. "Do you know anything about Jenova?" 

Hargo blinked. "Jenova...? Oh, you mean the Crisis from the Sky. Yes, I know about it. What exactly do you want to hear?" 

"Could you tell me about its involvement with the Cetra?" 

"Ah, yes, the Cetra," Hargo said. "Well, have a seat why don't you?" he invited, gesturing towards another crate nearby. Sephiroth sat. "The Cetra were an itinerant race... they traveled from place to place, staying only long enough to make use of certain seasons. They also heard the cries of the Planet. And at that time, a little over 2000 years ago, the Planet told them that a 'Crisis from the Sky' had come. 

"That was what you call Jenova, only it must have crash-landed along with some sort of meteor, much smaller than Meteor, of course. Now, Jenova was clever. And it was powerful. It was able to disguise itself as friends of the Cetra. It first befriended them, and then gave them what is referred to as 'the virus.' Many of the Cetra went insane and transformed into monsters. 

"Eventually, a group of Cetra banded together and managed to defeat Jenova. It was then frozen in ice and buried deep below the earth, where it was hoped no one would find it." 

"Yes, I've been told that part before," Sephiroth said in response to the last few sentences. "So what you're saying is that Jenova was a creature solely bent on the destruction of the Planet and its inhabitants." 

"Yes, quite," Hargo agreed. "It seems Jenova never had any other purpose. Perhaps it was some sort of parasite, wanting first to wipe out all life forms, then leach off of the Planet's energy. But I'm just speculating." 

Sephiroth frowned down at the floor. "Elder Hargo, what would happen if Jenova's cells were injected into a human child?" 

"You're asking the wrong person," he answered. "I'm a historian, not a scientist." 

"Yes, but... do you think that Jenova's traits of deception and betrayal would be implanted into the child?" 

"I suppose it's possible... but I doubt it. Humans are born with souls and kind hearts, much unlike the Jenova creature." Hargo tilted his head at Sephiroth. "Why do you ask?" 

The swordsman lifted his gaze from the floor to stare at the far wall. "I don't suppose you've ever heard of the Jenova Project." Hargo shook his head as Sephiroth glanced at him. "It used Jenova cells in precisely that manor..." 

"That's terribly inhumane... but how is that related to you?" 

"It created me," he replied. 

"So you wanted to know if you would be as cruel as Jenova..." Hargo stated. The swordsman nodded. "Well, son, despite the whole Meteor episode, you don't seem particularly evil or cruel to me." 

Sephiroth's brows creased in thought. "But what if I am just a puppet that Jenova is using. What if it is just going to be a repeat of what happened before-I'll befriend the people of this world, and then the part of me that is Jenova will take control and... give them the virus..." 

"I won't lie to you, it is a possibility, but it's not a likely one. As long as you indulge in the human part of yourself, you should be fine. Try not to lock away your emotions. I've found that people with strong emotions are often the most strong-willed and defiant." 

"And those who choose to hide their emotions and act coldly towards others...?" 

"Most of them break because of too much pressure. At least, that's what I believe," Hargo added. "You shouldn't try to hide your feelings-they're a natural part of you. It's not healthy to hold them back." 

Sephiroth's eyes strayed to watch the flickering torch-flame. "...what if you never had them to begin with...?" 

"Nonsense, boy," Hargo declared. "Everyone has emotions. Even you." 

Sephiroth stood up, glanced at Elder Hargo. "Thank you for your time..." He turned and walked out of the room without another word. On his way back down the steps, he felt something in the back of his mind, trying to push itself forward. He paused on a landing, looking out over the canyon and trying to let it through.   
  
  
  
_'Talya, the Professor said that my mother's name was Jenova.' _

'Jenova?' 

'Yes. He also said that she died in child birth.' 

'...he was mistaken.' 

'But I thought you said he was intelligent...?' 

'Hojo doesn't know everything, though he may think he does.' 

'You would think that he would know who my mother was. I've been here for as long as I can remember.' 

'...and he doesn't always tell the truth.' 

'I see...' 

'Don't trust him. He has his own purpose in life, and he won't go about using fair means to get there.' 

'But don't you work for him?' 

'I have my reasons.' 

'Mm...'   
  
  
  
So the woman was Talya... The name was vaguely familiar, just like everything else was. He decided he would wait, try to remember more, before consulting Vincent on the matter. He sat down on the edge of the landing and stared down at the bonfire. There were even more people gathered around it now, talking, laughing, telling stories. 

A few small children played near the fire, oblivious to the adults' conversation. A young boy and girl, probably brother and sister, around ten or eleven sat next to each other. They were relatively silent, but every now and then he saw one make a comment or lean close to murmur something in the other's ear. 

The swordsman had a faint, nagging desire to go down there and join the group, but he felt as though he would not be welcome. He had never really been welcome anywhere. Even before the madness, people had either feared him, or admired him. He remembered that much... he had never been normal. He had never been just another person in a village. Indeed, from the few memories he now had of his childhood, it seemed that he had grown up in seclusion, removed from the rest of the world while the Professor performed his tests... 

"Hello," chirped a child's voice from behind him. He glanced up to see a small girl standing there, a short braid sticking out from either side of her head in an almost comical fashion. Her large eyes were a soft brown and she was smiling. She looked young enough that she would not have remembered him from before. Likely she had no idea as to who she was talking to. 

"You're an outsider, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "Whatcha doin' all the way up here?" 

"I don't belong," he answered simply, knowing that the girl would not understand. 

"Just 'cause you're an outsider doesn't mean you dun belong," she stated, then drew herself up proudly as she added, "We welcome newcomers to Cosmo Canyon. C'mon. I'll show y'around." She took hold of his arm and started tugging on it, trying to get him to stand up. He smiled slightly at the child's antics and got to his feet of his own accord. The girl stared up at him. "Jeez, you're tall." 

He shrugged, looking down at her. "...what is your name?" 

"Oh, I'm Kari," she replied. "Who're you?" 

"Sephiroth," he answered. 

She stared at him for a moment, then chattered on amicably as she led him down the stairs by the hand. "Oh, I've heard about a Sephiroth afore. He was all mean and he had a big sword." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "But you're nice and you dun have a sword, so you must be a DIFFERENT Sephiroth." 

He almost laughed at the girl's reasoning. "What makes you think I'm nice?" 

She smiled at him. "I c'n tell these things. Mommy says I'm good at figgering people out. The way you smiled just now-see, that shows you're nice." Strangely, Sephiroth found Kari's simple conclusion vaguely comforting. Children often had an innate sense of whether or not a person could be trusted. It didn't really matter what they looked like. Somehow, children could see past skin deep. But this ability was something they lost with their innocence, and it was one Sephiroth himself had never possessed-he had never been innocent. 

She led him towards the bonfire and paused near the steps leading up to it. "This here we call the Cosmo Candle," she informed him wisely. "As long as it burns, we're all safe and sound. Grandpa told me it went out once and that something very bad happened." 

At that moment, one of the women noticed them and stood up quickly, running down to jerk Kari away from the swordsman. "Kari, what are you doing!? Don't you know who that is?" 

"Mmhmm," Kari chirped. "That's Sephiroth. But dun worry, Mommy, he's not THE Sephiroth." 

"Yes, he is," her mother said worriedly, backing away from him. "You shouldn't be walking around with him. He might kill you!" 

"No he won't," the girl said firmly. "He's nice. I can tell." She twisted out of her mother's grip. "And I said I'd show him 'round town." 

"You'll do no such thing." 

"Excuse me," Sephiroth interrupted, "but your daughter is right. I have not come here to hurt anyone, let alone kill them. However, if it still makes you uncomfortable, I am quite capable of finding my own way around." 

The girl's mother shook her head. "I-" 

"What's going on?" queried a friendly-looking woman with greying hair and fine wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. 

The younger woman turned to her. "Elder Margo, Sephiroth has come into the village. Kari wants to show him around because she thinks he's nice." 

"Well then, what's the fuss?" Margo asked. "You know how Kari is with people. She can pick out the good from the bad better than anyone else. Besides, Nanaki let him in, so there's no need to worry." 

"Nanaki did what?" 

"You heard me quite well the first time, Anne. And you know Nanaki wouldn't let Sephiroth in without good reason." 

"But what if he fought his way in?" Anne inquired, still not convinced. 

Elder Margo smiled proudly. "Our Nanaki is a strong fighter. He would not have gotten through." 

"You're right," Anne conceded finally. "Especially now that he has Miera to help him." She turned to Sephiroth, looking a bit doubtful. "I suppose you're telling the truth..." 

"So can I show him around?" Kari asked, bouncing up and down. "Can I, please?" 

Her mother sighed. "All right, dear. Just be careful and don't stray into the Gi Cave, all right?" 

"I won't!" The girl skipped back over to Sephiroth, grabbing his gloved hand and leading him off towards the shops and homes that stuck out from the canyon. "That's the inn," she announced, gesturing to an open doorway in the rock. "I think it used to be just a bar, but now it's both and they keep making it bigger 'cause more people visit." 

Kari wandered over to a ladder and peered up it. "This leads to the older Materia Shop and some houses and things. There are a lot of different buildings along here now and they have new pathways connecting them and all." 

"It sounds like this town grows bigger with each passing moment," Sephiroth commented. 

"Seems like it," Kari agreed, waving to one of her friends that passed by. "Originally, we got a lot of people coming over from Midgar and the whole place was really crowded for a while. Now the people coming are a lot less, but it's pretty steady." 

Sephiroth peered at her. "You look too young to remember these things. Did your mother tell you?" 

"Yep!" Kari answered. She turned around to head back up the stairs. She paused near where he had spoken to Elder Hargo. "Now this's the library. A lot of the stuff was written by Elder Hargo, but some of it's Bugenhagen's." 

"Who is Bugenhagen?" Sephiroth queried. 

"He used to be the Eldest, sorta like everyone's grandpa, but he died just before Meteor came." 

"I see..." 

Kari led him up the steps to the next level from which several shops branched out, a ladder led upwards, and a large sealed door stood off to one side. "That's the Gi Cave," the child informed him. "It's sealed off, but pretty much everyone knows how to open the door nowadays." 

"What's in there?" 

"Well, Mommy tells me there are bad monsters in there, but I don't really believe her. I think she's just trying to scare me away." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Wanna check it out?" 

Sephiroth blinked. "You're mother told us not to. I believe we should respect her wishes, no matter whether she told you the true reasons or not." 

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're just scared. But I am goin' in." The girl let go of his hand and walked over to a small barrel. Hidden inside it was a small red button, which she pushed firmly. The door slid open and she turned to skip through it. Sephiroth frowned and followed. There was a rope leading down a wide, vertical tunnel and Kari had already climbed halfway down it. The swordsman found himself with no choice but to follow her. What if there really were monsters in the cave? The little girl was completely defenseless. 

He climbed down and caught up with her, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. He sniffed slightly. "...I can smell blood," he said quietly. "It's dangerous here." 

Kari shrugged. "I'm not scared." 

"You should be," Sephiroth told her. "You have no way of protecting yourself." 

She grinned. "I have you. You are Sephiroth, afterall, so I'm sure you c'n kill all th' monsters." With that, she broke free from his grasp and started down the next ladder. Sephiroth stared after her for a moment. She was saying that he would protect her? Shaking his head, he climbed down after her. Several more ropes followed until they reached the bottom of the cave. 

There, a dim, rock-walled tunnel led off into the darkness. Kari started down it without hesitation, and Sephiroth followed her with more caution, eyes scanning the shadows for the creatures he sensed were there. Quite suddenly, Kari gave out a clipped scream. Turning towards her, he saw that a strange four-legged creature had cornered her in a small alcove in the rock. Without thinking even, the Masamune appeared in his hand and he darted forward, slashing through it several times before stopping and turning around to look. 

The thing now lay in several, neatly cut pieces. Blood oozed from the remains, a spreading puddle that inched its way outward. Kari stood motionless, staring at it in disbelief. Slowly her eyes traveled over to Sephiroth and she jumped, quivering in her shoes. 

He lowered the Masamune and walked over to her, crouching down to try and appear less frightening. "Are you all right?" 

She nodded shakily. "C-can we go back? I'm scared now..." 

"Of course," Sephiroth replied, standing up. Kari latched onto his hand, grasping it rather tightly as she stared into the shadows. He took her back the way they had come, but when they got to the first rope leading upwards, she refused to let go of his hand. "Kari, I can't climb without any free hands." 

She only clung tighter to him. "What if I fall?" 

The swordsman blinked at her. "You were fine on the way down." She shook her head and moved closer to him. He didn't quite understand this sudden change of heart, but he decided that it was something common to children that he had just not experienced due to his strange upbringing. Sighing, he crouched down near her. "Then I'll carry you up. Is that all right?" She nodded and climbed onto his back almost immediately. 

He straightened and started up the ladder, still carrying the Masamune. He wasn't entirely sure how to make it disappear. It's appearance and vanishing were something he had no real control over yet. So he climbed up one-handed. Upon reaching the top, he set Kari down and looked up to find a worried group of villagers gathered near the entrance. 

"Kari!" Anne exclaimed upon seeing her daughter. 

"Mommy!" Kari greeted, running to hug her mother. 

"When Ben told me that the Cave door was open I was so worried! I knew it was you down there," Anne said in a relieved jumble. "And then when I got here I heard a scream! Are you all right!? What happened?" 

Kari wriggled out of her mother's arms and tugged absently at one of her braids. "I'm okay. See, I wanted to go see what was in the cave, so I went off by myself. Then a big monster came and tried to eat me, but Sephiroth came and saved me! So it's okay now, Mommy." 

Anne blinked and stood up, peering over at Sephiroth, who was still standing just inside the entrance to the cave, watching from the shadows. She noted the sword, and especially the blood on it, grimacing. She smoothed her face and took a few steps closer to him. "You... saved Kari?" He nodded silently. She exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry for my words earlier... thank you." 

He shrugged uncomfortably. "It's all right. I am used to harsh greetings by now." 

"Is something wrong?" queried a creature as it padded down the hall. It appeared quite similar to Nanaki, except with a smaller mane, only two feathers as opposed to three, and only one tattoo. It also had both eyes, which were a pale yellow-green. 

"Not really, Miera," one of the villagers answered. "Kari wandered into the Gi Cave and was attacked, but Sephiroth rescued her." 

Miera looked over to Sephiroth. "You saved our Kari, did you?" She grinned a cat's grin. "Well, why are you standing in the shadows? Make yourself at home." The swordsman stepped out of the cave, walking over to the button to close the doors. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he turned to look at them uncertainly. 

"Why don't you join us at the Candle?" someone finally suggested. "I'm sure everyone will welcome you now." 

Sephiroth nodded and said quietly, "Thank you." 

"What are you thanking us for?" Anne inquired, smiling now. "You're the one that saved Kari." 

He shook his head. "It was nothing. And I believe you know quite well why I am thanking you." 

Miera smiled knowingly. "Yes, but you should not have to thank people for that. It's something that should come naturally. Unfortunately, it does not in certain cases." Sephiroth nodded. It was human nature to mistrust and to fear what they could not understand. It was not his tendency-but he was not human. He listened, and he understood, but he kept outside of the circle because he was the one who they did not understand, and therefore the one they feared. 

Nanaki padded in behind Miera, bumping her head lightly with his, then glancing around at all the villagers, his gaze finally landing on Sephiroth. His nose wrinkled slightly at the scent of the blood that was slowly being absorbed into the Masamune. He looked to Miera and she spoke softly to him for a few moments, explaining. Nanaki looked back at Sephiroth. The silence hung heavily in the air before he finally spoke. "You have changed." There was a slight pause. "Come," he invited, turning to walk out. Miera followed right after him, and Sephiroth hesitated only a moment before walking after them, his sword vanishing after a few moments. 

They led him back to the Cosmo Candle, where a handful of people were still gathered. One or two of them looked uneasy because of Sephiroth's presence, but they assumed that if Nanaki and Miera had brought him, it was all right. The others took places around the flame without hesitation. There seemed to be some kind of order, a ranking to it all. Nanaki and Miera were together on one side of the flame. Those flanking them looked wise, and one of them he knew to be Elder Margo. Towards the other side, the people were younger and younger until the seating came to Anne with her daughter Kari. Sephiroth had no place in this system. 

Elder Margo beckoned to him, moving slightly to one side to allow him a seat between her and Miera. He sat, said nothing. He looked around the group again, noting who was seated where. The adults hesitated only a few moments before continuing whatever conversation they had had before. Kari got up after a while, prancing off to join a group of children who were chasing each other around the village. He caught a few phrases from them as they started a new game. "I'm the great warrior Seto!" one exclaimed. This was followed by "I'm the GREATER warrior Nanaki!" This, in turn was followed by Kari's "I'm the great huntress Miera!" There was a slight pause before another asked, "What's a huntress?" 

Sephiroth smiled minutely, then turned his attention to the twisting flames of the bonfire. There was something oddly enchanting about the dancing of the flames. Faint memory told him that once an entire town had been consumed by such a fire. He could remember the sad beauty of it, the neat houses devoured by the inferno, the people trapped inside as they died of suffocation, some burned alive. The sweet chorus of shouts of horror and the screams of the dying... He shook his head. Don't think of it that way. Fire... it gave off a pleasant heat. Think of it as being warm... But I've never known that warmth...   
  
  
  
_'I have this memory... I feel very small and new, and someone is holding me. But I'm not looking at them... There is this woman lying in bed, looking very weak... And she keeps saying something, but I can't hear it very well. Her eyes are the same as mine... Except, well, they don't glow the same way...' _

'...you're in a confiding mood today.' 

'I think it's the weather...' 

'Why should the blizzard have anything to do with how you feel?' 

'I don't know. I just feel very... reflective. The snow keeps reminding me of that woman. It's like she has some secret she wants to tell me, but she's too far away... And the snowflakes, they're getting in her path and she can't see anything but the snow. I'm sorry. I'm talking too much again.' 

'...that's all right.' 

'Do you hear that?' 

'Hear what?' 

'The music...' 

'What music?' 

'...Maybe I'm imagining it. But it sounds like someone is playing a piano... It's very sad...' 

'......' 

'She's dead, isn't she?' 

'What?' 

'My mother.' 

'...I won't lie to you anymore. She did die.' 

'How, though?' 

'That I don't know.' 

'...I wish I could have known her...'   
  
  
  
He could almost hear the music now, but it was just beyond the periphery of his hearing... or so it seemed. At another time, perhaps he might have been able to detect the melody, but not now. 

"So, Sephiroth, what have you been doing since your... rebirth?" Elder Margo asked him, trying to include him within their conversation. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it. 

He shrugged. "It's only been a month or so..." 

"You must have done something worth recounting," Miera said, a slight smile still on her face, as though she knew something. 

"Where did you meet that girl you came in with?" Margo asked. 

"In the icicle area," he replied curtly. The simple answer only got him a few raised eyebrows and expectant looks. They wanted him to continue. "She was being attacked by a pack of wolves..." 

"...and you rescued her?" Miera finished. He nodded minutely. "Anyone else you've saved that you care to mention?" He shook his head. 

"You said you revived Aeris," Nanaki prompted. "You were lying?" 

"No," Sephiroth answered. "I simply don't consider that rescuing her. I was the one who killed her in the first place." 

"No you weren't," Miera replied, the smile ever-present on her face. "That was another Sephiroth, out of your control. You decided that you should take responsibility for actions that were not really your fault." 

He gazed levelly at her. "I may have been insane, but even that was still a result of my decisions." 

"Hojo was more involved in that than you," Nanaki put in. "He deceived you. So don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." 

"Strange, hearing that from you," the swordsman remarked. 

Nanaki shrugged. "So far you haven't done anything wrong in this life... It's not right to accuse you of something you have no memory of doing." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "The memories are vague, but many are present. And there is a pain..." 

"Pain?" 

He nodded, put a hand over his heart. "Here." 

"That's guilt," Miera said quietly. "You've never felt it before?" 

"Not that I can recall," he answered. "My memory is still too undefined." Glancing up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was setting. It had long since passed out of sight beyond the canyon, but only now was the sky beginning to light up with colors just as brilliant as those of the bonfire. Someone started to speak, but Sephiroth held up a hand to silence them and sat back, staring at the sky, watching the colors in all their brilliance. Only too quickly, though, the sky darkened to black and only the light of the Candle illuminated the surrounding area. He noted several torches placed around the village, but none nearby. 

The dancing of the flames was only more enrapturing now that the sky was black, and the light played off of the faces of the people who sat around it. Shadows darted and flickered, as though they held a life of their own. Keeping far enough back so that the others would realize he wanted to be left out of the conversation as it started up again, Sephiroth stared at the fire, letting his thoughts wander. _Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things._ It took him a moment to identify the voice as Tifa's, a person whom he had not yet met, but residing somewhere within his own mind were some of her memories. Strange, where had he gotten those? It didn't matter...   
  
  
  
_'...I was thinking...' _

'You often do.' 

'Yes... but... You know a good deal more than you let on. I want to know the truth about my father.' 

'...But I don't know who he was...' 

'You're lying.' 

'...' 

'Tell me what you do know.' 

'.........I can't be sure...' 

'That's all right.' 

'...There is a Vincent Valentine... and I know he loved your mother very much... but I don't know if he was your father...' 

'Vincent Valentine...?' 

'He was a Turk, like me.' 

'And my mother?' 

'A scientist.' 

'...what were they like?' 

'I didn't know Lucrecia very well. I only saw her once or twice... She was very beautiful, her eyes just like yours.' 

'Do you think that she was the woman in my memories?' 

'Maybe...' 

'What about... what about Vincent?' 

'He was... very cold. He barely spoke to anyone but her, and he was very... efficient in his work.' 

'And what happened to him? Is he dead, too?' 

'...In a way...' 

'......?' 

'I... I've said too much already. The Professor will be angry. I should go...' 

'......' 

...In a way? Does that mean he's... undead? I wonder if I can find him...   
  
  
  
He blinked at the very idea of it. Vincent? His father? It took him a moment before he began to seriously consider the possibility. Their heights were definitely comparable, Sephiroth being only slightly taller. And though Vincent's coloring was almost the exact opposite of his own-black hair and red eyes versus silver hair and aqua eyes-their mannerisms were really quite similar. But then, Vincent would have known if Sephiroth was his son... So he cast the possibility out and decided not to think of it again unless something new came up. 

He gave a slight start as Katrina sat down next to him-he hadn't noticed her approaching footsteps. "Hey, Seph," she greeted. "How are you faring?" He shrugged. "I heard you saved some girl named Kari from a monster." 

"Word travels quickly around here," he commented flatly. 

Elder Margo turned to Katrina, smiling. "Oh, hello. You're the girl that came in with Sephiroth, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am," she replied. "My name's Katrina." 

Margo nodded, then asked, "What do you think of him so far, hmm? Has he been behaving?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looked back at Katrina to see what she would say. 

"He's not real talkative," she admitted with a grin, "but he's not mean or anything." The girl paused a moment to think before adding, "In fact, I think he's been pretty polite to everyone." 

The Elder nodded. "Indeed." 

Katrina rocked forward so she was sitting on her heels. "Well, anyway... It's getting late, and I came by to tell you that I got us a room at the inn." 

Sephiroth blinked. "So now I'm staying the night here?" 

She nodded. "What, you wanted to travel in the night?" He nodded slightly, shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Weird, that's all I can say. Well. I guess you're staying anyway." She got to her feet. "'Night then. See you tomorrow whenever I happen to wake up. Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye." 

"Or you'll do what?" he queried. 

She hesitated for a moment. "Wait for me, and you won't have to find out." 

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. "Whatever. Goodnight." 

"Right. G'night!" With that, she headed off for the inn. Sephiroth watched her go, then turned his attention back to the bonfire. His mind kept wandering back, trying to probe into the emptiness before his wanderings through the snow fields. There was little there to be found. He could remember killing Aeris, but he had no wish to explore into that memory. 

Sighing, his gaze wandered back up towards the sky. Aeris. Why did her name seem so important? It was tugging at the back of his mind, something he should have known, something he should have remembered, but it wasn't coming to him. He frowned, hesitantly searched into the holes of his memory. There were so many of these that he knew did not belong to him. He often wondered who they belonged to, how he had gotten them, but now was not the time for that. He wanted to uncover this memory about Aeris before it completely escaped his grasp. But it was always just out of reach, just out of sight, a blur in the corner of his eye. 

__

She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. It didn't matter who that thought belonged to. Research laboratory... From what early memories he had, Sephiroth knew that he had grown up in a laboratory... That, was the key. He caught the memory, and let the familiar voices, his young one and Talya's harsh one, play through his mind.   
  
  
  
_'I saw a girl in the hallway today.' _

'A girl?' 

'Yes...' 

'What did she look like?' 

'She was perhaps four years old... Green eyes and brown hair.' 

'Oh, that's A-A04. She's been here for about a month now.' 

'A-A04? Does she have a name?' 

'Aeris.' 

'So you mean there are others here like me?' 

'Not like you. They're different.' 

'What do you mean?' 

'You're only an experiment.' 

'......'   
  
  
  
So that was it. The same laboratory... Of course. Hojo would have wanted his 'specimens' in the same facility, so he wouldn't have to travel back and forth between Nibelheim and Midgar. Quietly, Sephiroth stood and hopped down off the platform upon which the Candle burned, out of the light and into the shadows that had crept through the canyon. He headed back to the inn, where the innkeeper quickly pointed out which room was his. He nodded his thanks, ignoring the curious, and slightly fearful, looks he was getting. 

Sephiroth closed the door to the room softly behind him, barely taking any time to notice that there were two beds, and that Katrina was asleep in one of them. He laid down on the other bed, bothering only to remove his boots before closing his eyes and falling asleep, half-hoping for dreams. 

* * *

__

"What are you trying to accomplish at that piano?" Talya inquired. 

"What does it look like?" Sephiroth asked from his seat at the bench. "I want to learn how to play." 

The Turk raised one eyebrow. "I don't think you'll have much luck teaching yourself." 

The boy shrugged and played a few random notes. Then he placed both hands on the keyboard, pausing, then slowly began playing some tune, one note at a time. He trailed off, frowning. "I can't remember it right..." 

"Remember what?" 

"I'm not certain..." Sephiroth said, frowning at the ivory's. "It's something I heard once, a long time ago..." He tried again, this time more sure of his movements. The melody that ensued was both eerie and sad at the same time. Again, the boy faltered on a note and the song simply ended, dead in the air. 

Talya was eyeing him uncertainly. "You seem to be able to play quite well, for never having touched a piano before..." 

"I can't explain it either," Sephiroth replied. He was studying his hands. "...did my mother play the piano, do you know?" 

There was silence for a moment, before she answered, "I... I think so..." 

"Perhaps that is where I got my talent, then," he mused, sliding off the bench and wandering over to peer out one of the windows. "I wonder... will I ever set foot beyond these grounds, do you think?" 

"I don't know... It would be too cruel to keep you here all of your life." 

The boy glanced at her, thoughtfully, before returning his gaze to whatever lay beyond the pane. "...I seem to remember another scientist that used to live here, too. Whatever happened to him?" 

"Professor Gast...?" She paused for a long time before saying, "Hojo... Hojo had him killed four years ago." 

"Why?" 

"He had... a specimen that Hojo wanted." 

Sephiroth frowned. "Does it have anything to do with Aeris?" 

Talya blinked. "Yes... Gast was her father..." 

"And he was killed for trying to protect her and her mother," the boy finished. 

"Someday that brain of yours is going to get you into trouble," the Turk murmured. 

Sephiroth turned to face her. "Why? What's so important about Aeris...?" 

"...I'm not sure." 

She's an Ancient, his mind echoed after the dream faded away, as if to answer his own question. _A Cetra. The Professor must have been surprised when he discovered you were so different from one another. But, of course-you were different. He thought you were an Ancient when in fact you were the exact opposite of one... Yes, quite. She is the one who is meant to protect the Planet, and your only purpose was to destroy it. _

The curse of Jenova... You became part of their society, a reliable member of SOLDIER... Then, when everyone had completely forgotten your existence, you struck. Oh, how many people you must have tricked into believing you were something you were not. Yes, you especially enjoyed playing with Cloud's mind. To think, you actually got him to believe he was a puppet, and, in doing so, he became one for a while. Lies, you told him. 

In the end, you were no different from Hojo. 

I guess it's true what they say-like father, like son. 

No, another part of him begged. _I'm not like Hojo. It's not my fault. I want to fix things, can't you see? _

How much longer are you going to believe that? 

...what do you mean? 

Jenova runs strong in you. You think she's pleased to know you're going around undoing all the chaos that you created before? She'll want to destroy this world. And soon enough, she'll take over your thoughts, your body, make you one of her puppets. 

No... 

Yes. Well, in the mean time, you might as well enjoy your freedom while it lasts. 

...who are you? 

...just a part of your subconscience. I just tell you the truth. 

I'm not like Hojo... 

If you want to believe that. You'll be ten times as bad once you realize the truth. 

No. 

I'm not like that... 

There's more to me than just meaningless destruction. More than deception. 

......isn't there? 

She told me I was nice...... 

* * *

Sephiroth sat up in bed, his first immediate thought being, _I'm not like Hojo._ He shook his head to clear it. That was only a dream. Only a dream... He looked around. The room was somewhat lighter than it had been the night before, but there were no windows due to the fact that the room was carved out of the rock. The only light source was from the other side of the door, seeping in through the cracks along the door's edge. 

He looked over at Katrina, who was still asleep. He didn't feel like waiting for her to wake up before leaving. He wanted to move on, to clear his conscience as best he could. The guilt weighed heavy on him. He wanted to take care of things swiftly-and he had already spent too long here. _But what will you do when there's nothing else to fix?_

Frowning, he tugged on his boots, wondering whether he should simply leave without saying goodbye, or try and waken her. Sephiroth got up and walked over to Katrina. She was fast asleep, and looked as though she was dreaming. He shook his head. _Let her sleep._

He left the room silently and walked out of the inn and into the grey sunlight of early morning. He didn't bother stopping to say farewell to anyone. He didn't want anyone focusing on his departure. He was glad that it was so early-Kari wouldn't be up yet. Sephiroth knew the little girl would have made a big fuss out of him leaving, and probably begged him to stay. Children were like that, he was learning. Fickle. 

Nodding to the gatekeeper, Sephiroth started down the steps that led to the canyon floor. The gold chocobo was waiting there, pecking idly at a few scraggly shrubs that had managed to grow there. It was probably hungry. He made a mental note to buy some greens for it the first chance he got. He took the bird's reigns and- 

"Sephiroth." The voice made him freeze where he stood. Familiar, harsh, yet still quite feminine. "Long time no see." 

* * *

Very First Author's Note: Wee, fun. ^.^ Ahem. I liked writing this chapter a lot. Well, until I got writers block for a week or so... but that's not the point. For the most part, it was the specimen reports that I liked doing. Why? I'm not really sure. I hope I didn't bore you with 'em, but in the game, I was always disappointed that you couldn't go through and read every single one of the books in the Shinra Mansion. ^.^; I also liked doing the flashback bits. I actually had those written up before hand--they were accumulating at the end of the document and I wasn't quite sure what to do with them. Lessee... while I'm at it, I might as well add that I really suck at battle scenes, and there are going to be some coming up(*siiiiighhh--was doing her best to avoid them*) so don't kill me if they're crap. 

BTW, because I know there are some Aeris/Sephiroth fans reading this, I really haven't decided on any couples yet. I'm just letting the characters do what they want. ^.^;


	9. Forgotten Ties

__

Dawn breaks, there is blue in the sky,  
Your face before me though I don't know why,  
Thoughts disappearing like tears from the moon. Waiting here, as I sit by the stone,  
They came before me those men from the sun,  
Signs from the heavens say I'm the one.  
~I Want Tomorrow, Enya 

Slowly, Sephiroth turned around to face the owner of the voice. She was standing in the shadows just off to one side of the steps, and her green eyes glittered with faint mischief. She liked the fact that she had caught him off-guard. "Talya..." he said quietly. 

The Turk stepped out into the sunlight where she could be seen much more easily. She made a mock bow. "Glad to be of service, my leige." Her smile faded slightly as she eyed him up and down. "You've barely changed at all," she remarked. 

He let go of the chocobo's reigns, studying her with a slight frown. "Neither have you," he answered. She could tell he was catching on quickly, but she didn't care about that right now. 

She began walking a circle around him, and he eyed her warily. "I'll admitt, I think your hair's a little longer, and your clothes have definately changed..." She stopped a foot in front of him. "...but you're still the same." 

Sephiroth's face remained unreadable as he watched her. "You're like Vincent," he stated finally. 

"No," she replied, grinning, "I think you're a lot more like him than I am." _Like father, like son_, she thought. He gave her a flat look, as if to say, 'you know what I meant.' She sobered, nodded. "Yes, Hojo did perform the same experiment," she conceded, sighing a bit. "But at least I got to keep my arm." Talya held up her left hand, waved at Sephiroth playfully. He was not amused. He was too suspicious. Guarded. 

"Why are you here?" he questioned. 

"I heard you were here, alive again, and I decided I might as well pay you a visit. We were friends, weren't we?" She tilted her head at him. "Why are you being so suspicious?" 

"Because I don't know you anymore," Sephiroth answered curtly. "And you're lying." 

Talya blinked in surprise-not because he was wrongly accusing her, but because he was right. "What...? How did you get that idea?" she demanded. 

"You're being far too childish," he told her. "You're uneasy." There was not a trace of the boy she had known before in him. He was closed to her, cold as ice. She didn't like it one bit. 

She grinned weakly. "I guess it's because I haven't seen you in... what? Eighteen years?" He merely shrugged. "Well now... where were you going so early in the morning? It looked like you were in a hurry." 

"Why should I tell you?" Sephiroth quiried. "You're still not telling me the truth." 

Talya slapped a hand to her forehead, genuinely frustrated. "Sephiroth! Please!" She was about to say more, when Sephiroth put a finger over her lips to silence her. 

"No more lies, Talya. And I don't want any whining because I'm not treating you like the friend you used to be." He lowered his hand and turned back to the chocobo. "Do what you will, but I am leaving." 

"Wait!" Talya called, searching desperately for a reason for him to listen to her. She cursed herself inwardly for not thinking he would be so stubborn. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Can't we at least talk a little, like old times?" she pleaded, somewhat surprised by the fact that this was what she actually wanted. 

Sephiroth paused, studying her face for a moment before nodding minutely. "I don't know why you've come, but I suppose talking can't hurt." 

Talya relaxed, smiled. "Thank you. Now." It was then that fatigue finally began to catch up with her. She had crossed the ocean from Junon to Costa del Sol and walked from there. "Can we please sit down or something? I had to walk most of the way here." 

"Of course," he replied. She nodded in gratitude and headed over to sit heavily on the steps. Sephiroth followed and sat down near her, a few steps higher. She could feel his gaze upon her, studying her carefully. 

"I guess you've got your memory back now," she said after a while. "You wouldn't remember me if it was still blacked out." 

"Actually, no," Sephiroth told her. "I don't remember much of anything. Things are slowly coming back to me, which is why I do remember you." 

"Oh?" Talya inquired, blinking and turning to look at him. "So you don't remember Meteor...?" He shook his head. "But you knew about Vincent, so I guess he's the one who told you all of the things you did...?" He would have done anything for that Lucrecia of his, she thought. So of course he would find her son... but where is he now? 

"Yes," came the curt reply. Talya sighed inwardly. It would take some time before he began to trust her again. It didn't help that he knew she was lying, or that he was smarter that she was. She had to be on her toes constantly to make sure he didn't get any answers out of her. 

"So where is Vincent now?" she asked. "One would think he'd want to stay with you." 

"He stayed behind," Sephiroth answered cautiously. "Had something to look after." 

"Oh, you're just full of answers," Talya said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. 

He shrugged. "For all I know, you still work for Hojo. I don't want to give you any information he might be able to use." 

"Hojo's dead," she said flatly. "I haven't seen him in years." 

"Lies," Sephiroth stated. "He wants me back, doesn't he?" 

"Why do you still think I'm lying?" 

"Please," he said, as if it were so simple that a child could figure it out. "The way I remember it, you've never been this persistent for answers. You're looking for something you can use. And you'd never have jumped to that conclusion about Vincent unless you already knew it, or had more facts." 

"But that doesn't make any sense," Talya argued, "because Hojo is dead. You can't be doing things for a dead person, now can you?" 

"My mother was dead," came the soft reply. "Vincent went to see her thirty years later. She died again after Meteor was destroyed." His eyes glittered green. "So don't you dare tell me that Hojo is dead. I won't believe it unless I see his lifeless body for myself." 

"Vincent was the one that killed Hojo," she said. "Do you think he would leave him, if he was going to come back to life?" 

"Would he have left Lucrecia, if she was going to come back to life?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow. 

"Lucrecia was different. She had Jenova in her," Talya said, trying to stay on top of the argument... If she had ever had the upper hand to begin with. She was trying to wrongly clear her name of the deceit he had rightfully accused her of. It was hard. 

"You're telling me Hojo didn't have Jenova in him...?" 

"Why would he?" she queried. "You think he wanted to make himself a specimen?" 

"He might have," Sephiroth said lightly. "Hojo was a sick man. He'd do anything for his experiments." She envied his composure. He was almost completely relaxed, but gave nothing away. 

"Not at the expense of losing a part of his mind. You know what Jenova does to normal people, just as I do." 

"Yes, but Hojo wasn't stupid. He would have known his time was coming to an end, and that Jenova was the only way he could have saved his life." He got to his feet, considering the conversation at and end, and went down one step. "You should know by now that you'll never trick me into going with you, nor could you take me by force." He turned around to peer at her. "Of course, Hojo would have considered the possibility of a failure. You'll probably call up reinforcements, is that it? Hojo has a few others like you and you're all going to gang up on me?" Talya said nothing. Oh, how she hated it when he was right. 

"In that case, it won't matter where I go, because you'll eventually catch up to me." Sephiroth studied her face carefully. "You might as well admitt it, Talya. You're not going to convince me otherwise until you show me his body." With that, he walked past her on up the steps and back into the village. 

"What are you doing?" she called after him as she stood. "I thought you were leaving." 

"I don't have to tell you anything, because obviously, you're not telling me anything," the swordsman said over his shoulder. "Why don't you figure it out for yourself?" Talya glared at his retreating figure, then waited until he was out of sight before heading into the village herself. Maybe there was someone there he had spoken to who might know something.   
  
  
  
Sephiroth did not have to look to know that Talya would follow him inside and immediately begin questioning villagers. He went straight to the person who knew the most about him, and would speak it the most readily-Katrina. As he neared the door to their room, he could hear her annoyed grumblings about how he had left before she woke up. He knocked on the door to make sure it was all right for him to come in. 

"Who is it?" she asked, puzzled. 

"Well, it can't be me," he said dryly, "because, apparently, I already left." 

"Sephiroth!?" the girl exclaimed. "Well, come in already, why don't you?" He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. "I'm glad you decided to stay until I was awa-" 

"Not now," he said firmly. She blinked, but shut up. "There's a woman who's come into the village. Her name is Talya-she may not tell you her name, though. She has green eyes, red-brown hair, and she's wearing a green vest." She nodded to confirm that she had it, then waited for him to get to the point. "She's going to want to know things about me, and possibly about Aeris or Vincent. Don't tell her anything. Pretend you don't know me if you can." 

"Okay, but why?" she asked. 

"She works for Hojo," he said. "He sent her to retrieve me, and I think he wants Aeris, too. I don't know what for, but I'm not about to become part of another experiment." 

"I won't say a word," Katrina said. "I promise." 

"Good," he said, turning to go. 

"Are you leaving now?" she inquired. 

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "No. I can't now. I'm going to call Vincent and ask him to meet me here. There is safety in numbers." 

"But there's no way anyone could take you by force," Katrina stated. "You're Sephiroth, aren't you? You almost became a god five years ago." 

"That was then," was all Sephiroth said before leaving the room. He made his way up to the top of the canyon, where the observatory was. There was no one there, which was exactly what he wanted. He checked around, just to make sure, then took out the PHS and dialed Vincent's number. 

"(Who is it?)" came his soft voice through the device. 

"Sephiroth," the swordsman answered. "I have a few things to ask of you." 

"(Go ahead.)" 

He paused for a moment. "First, how is Aeris doing?" 

"(She just went back to sleep. She is still weak, but seems to be recovering.)" 

"That's good," Sephiroth said as he sat down on the ledge, looking down at the village below. "Secondly... did you ever know someone named Talya?" 

"(...what does she have to do with you?)" came the guarded question. 

"I told you about the flashbacks I've been having... You remember the woman? That was Talya..." Vincent did not reply. "I know you knew her. You were both Turks during the same time period..." 

"(Yes...)" 

"Do you have any idea why she might have been working for Hojo?" 

"(She may have been assigned to him. Other than that... I don't know.)" 

Sephiroth sighed. "Well, she's here now. I have reasons to suspect that Hojo is still alive, and that she's still doing work for him." 

"(Hojo...)" 

"Yes. Did he have Jenova in him?" 

There was a long pause. "(...yes.)" 

Sephiroth bristled. "In that case, he wants me back... And I think he wants Aeris as well. He has something in mind." 

"(No doubt you are right...)" 

"He knows my abilities... and he knows my limits." Sephiroth frowned. "I don't think Talya is all he has.... I was thinking that it would be better if you were with me. That creature you can transform into could be powerful, if you managed to control it." 

"(I cannot leave Aeris on her own...)" 

"Then see if you can get her to come here. Either that, or find someone else to protect her, or to help me... It may seem selfish, but I can't let Hojo have his way this time." 

"(I understand. I will see what happens.)" 

"Oh, and Vincent?" 

"(Yes...?)" 

"Don't tell Aeris any of this unless you have to in order to come... I don't want to get her involved unnecessarily..." 

"(I won't then.)" 

"Thank you." 

"(...I will see you later.)" 

"Until later, then." With that, Sephiroth turned off the PHS and put it away. He sighed and looked back down at the people in the village below. 

"You know," said Miera from behind him, "people are much more interesting when you talk to them instead of just watching them." He let out a short laugh as the huntress padded over to sit down next to him. "Join them why don't you?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "There is no place for me in this world, no matter what you say. You can try to convince me otherwise, but you'll only be wasting your time." 

"Very well then... I'll let you find out for yourself." Miera climbed to her feet, bumping his shoulder with her head as she moved past him and on back down to where the villagers were bustling about. Sephiroth sighed. What did she mean anyway? Find what out? He just wanted to fix things. And then what? 

__

......to fix everything, you would have to destroy Jenova itself. The Planet's wound cannot be healed until Jenova is gone, not simply defeated. So, you would have to find a way to kill Jenova...and all those who carry her cells, including yourself. He frowned. _No... let the others live out their lives first. Surely you can find a way to destroy Jenova after their deaths. _

What do you do after you've repaired the damage, while you are waiting for them to die? What then? 

I am only an experiment...   
  
  
'I saw her again today.'

'You mean Aeris?'

'Yes. But she didn't look very happy...'

'Oh?'

'She was crying... I remember I used to cry, when I was very small. Is the Professor treating her badly?'

'No, no, of course not. He would never work with a child that young...'

'I used to be that young.'

'You're different.'

'...then why was she crying?'

'......I don't know.'

'Does she want to see her mother? Might that be it?'

'Maybe...'

'You said that she was the specimen Hojo wanted. But if he's not able to work with her yet...'

'...her mother is here also.'

'I know.'

'Then what are you confused about...?'

'I'm wondering why he's keeping her here, if he can't experiment on her. I know he doesn't care about emotional ties...'

'No, he doesn't.'

'......do you?'

'Of course.'

'Then why don't you try stopping him?'

'Why don't you?'

'Because I am "only an experiment."'

'Don't say that...'

'Isn't that what you've always taught me to believe?'

'...yes... but... oh, blood, Sephiroth, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Don't believe it for another second...'

'......what are you doing?'

'...it's called a hug, or haven't you heard the word before?'

'I have. It just seems strange, coming from you.'

'Why do you say that?'

'.........because you're not... not soft.'

'Heh. That's why I'm a Turk, isn't it?'

'I guess.'

'Believe me, I'd be a lot nicer to you if I knew how.'

'Why?'

'.........'

'............oh.' 

* * *

Aeris followed Vincent up the steps to Cosmo Canyon, Elena a few paces behind her. She was a bit tired, but not only from the walking. As she didn't have a staff with her, Vincent had leant her a spare handgun, the Quicksilver, which she wasn't used to at all, though she knew how to use it. Eventually, she managed to adjust a little to the recoil, but now she could just give the gun back and buy something at the Tiger Lily shop in the canyon. 

The gatekeeper blinked at them for a moment, frowning. "I recognize you two..." he said, indicating Aeris and Vincent. 

"Yes," the Cetra confirmed. "It's been about five years since we've been here last." 

"Oh... well, come on in. You know Nanaki, right? He's up at the observatory. Go say hello." 

Aeris nodded and smiled. "We will." She turned to Elena. "I guess you'll want to go look for Sephiroth, see if he's here." Her gaze shifted to Vincent. "Come on, let's go say hello to Nanaki. Do you think Sephiroth told him that he revived me?" 

Vincent shrugged. "Possibly." 

She shook her head. "Well, let's find out." She took a few steps forward into the village, then paused to look around and take note of the changes since she had last been there. _There are a lot more people... of course... most of the people in Midgar would have moved to other villages since their homes were destroyed._

Shaking her head slightly, Aeris turned and bounded up the steps that led up to the observatory, eager to see her old friend. Nanaki was already waiting for her when she arrived at the top of the ladder, and his one eye widened slightly at the sight of her. "Hello, Aeris," he said finally. "It's good to see you again." 

The Cetra smiled, felt rather than heard Vincent come up behind her. "Hey. I guess Sephiroth told you, huh?" 

"Yes, he did. Reluctantly, but he did." Nanaki nodded to Vincent in greeting, then got to his feet. "Come. There's someone I want you to meet." He walked to the door and pushed down the handle, grinning at them over his shoulder. "I had these put in to replace the round ones... can't get your paw around those if you know what I mean." He fell back onto all four paws and pushed the door the rest of the way open with his muzzle. 

The person, or, rather, the creature, that was waiting in the room beyond was one Aeris had never expected to see. She, the Cetra was fairly sure it was female, looked almost exactly like Nanaki, but her coat was just a little more golden, her eyes-she had both of them-a yellow-green, and her mane somewhat shorter. Her face was a little more slender, but had the same tattoos as Nanaki's did. However, her only other tattoo was on her right forleg, a pattern that encircled it. Also, Aeris noted, she lacked the anklets that Nanaki wore, and her feathers were tipped in green. 

"This is Miera," Nanaki said, introducing them. "Miera, these are Aeris and Vincent, old friends of mine." 

Miera nodded, smiling slightly. "Nanaki has told me much about you." 

"Sit," said Nanaki, motioning towards the sofa. "You two must be tired, and you probably have a few questions." Aeris took a seat as directed and glanced at Vincent, seeing him move to the corner and cross his arms. Nanaki noticed too and shook his head. "Some things never change," he commented. 

Aeris smiled, noticing then a third feather, placed on the left side of his head. "You'd be surprised... But you're right. I do have a few questions. For one... I thought you were the last of your kind." 

Nanaki opened his mouth, but Miera shook her head. "I can answer that on my own, Nanaki." He settled back on his haunches. "Yes... well... 'thought' is the key word in that sentence. You see, my parents once lived in this canyon as well, but it was at least a century ago. After that, my mother and father became nomadic and travelled from place to place. They would have returned to the Canyon, if they could have..." 

Miera lay down to make herself more comfortable, and her flame-tipped tail swished once. "Once the harbor at Costa del Sol was established, they crossed the ocean to the other continent. I was born there, some sixty-seven years ago, and they stayed nearby to the small fishing town of Junon... But after some time, Shinra emerged as a growing power, and soon Junon was no longer safe, and even though I was old enough, we could not cross back over to the Middle Continent. Shinra was interested in science, or so they said, which meant rare creatures such as ourselves would be coveted." 

"So you're older than Nanaki?" Aeris asked, interrupting. She looked back and forth between the two. "Why is it that he has more feathers than you, then?" 

"It was because of Sephiroth," Nanaki answered. "After we defeated him, the villagers were quite proud of me and, well... I recieved the third as a 'badge of honor,' so to speak." 

"Besides," Miera added, "it isn't as though fourteen years makes that much of a difference in our lives. We're both still very young..." 

Aeris nodded. "I forget sometimes. You seem as old as your years in our standings... But please continue. I've interrupted you." 

"It's quite all right," the golden-furred creature assured her. "...as we could no longer leave the continent, we travelled to the south in hopes that Shinra would not venture beyond Midgar and Junon. It was true until some ninteen years ago when they expanded even further and built the reactor in Fort Condor. The Shinra troops happened upon us one day, and nearly killed my parents, thinking that we were monsters instead of sentient beings. 

"I suppose I gave us away by crying out my mother's name... Professor Hojo was notified of our existence, but once captured my parents sacrificed their lives to gain my freedom... I fled to the mountains where most humans dare not venture and remained there until the night Meteor was destroyed, managing to survive by growing stronger. Then I ventured down to Fort Condor and learned what had happened." Miera climbed to her forefeet, stretched a little. 

"After that there isn't much to tell. I visited the other towns and the remains of Midgar before buying passage aboard a ship in Junon and crossing over to the Middle Continent. I was rather surprised when Nanaki greeted me at Cosmo Canyon's gate. Or, rather, when he came over intending to greet me and gaped instead. I can't say I blamed him. We both believed we were the last..." 

"That's understandable," Aeris agreed. "But I have to wonder... why didn't Bugenhagen ever say anything? He was certainly old enough to remember these events..." 

"Perhaps he never knew of Miera's existence, and heard only that her parents had been killed by the Shinra..." Nanaki offered. 

"I guess..." the Cetra said. "He may have speculated that they had a cub, but didn't want to get your hopes up. It makes sense." 

"Yes, it does..." Nanaki concurred. He tilted his head. "What were your other questions?" 

Aeris grinned. "Are the two of you going to marry and have children within my lifetime?" 

Nanaki shifted uncomfortably. "Eventually, I suppose... It would be a dishonorable thing to let our race perish... But marraige is a human custom not followed by our tribe." 

"It is quite a hilarious idea..." Miera said, laughing quietly. "Can you imagine me wearing a veil and walking down the isle?" Nanaki and Aeris joined in her laughter, then the three of them quieted down. Aeris glanced briefly at Vincent, more to reassure her mind that he was, in fact, still there. 

"I also wanted to ask," Aeris continued, "if Sephiroth was still here...?" 

Miera nodded. "Yes, he is. I believe he has been waiting for you two." 

"Waiting for us...?" Aeris queried. She noticed Vincent nod minutely out of the corner of her eye, as though he had already known. She turned to him, blinking in confusion. "Did he tell you he'd be here?" 

"He did," Vincent replied, "but he also said he did not wish to get you caught up in his reasons for staying..." 

"...oh." Aeris blinked once, slowly, then shrugged. "All right." 

Miera glanced at the door, noting that no light peeked through from the other side. "It seems to be getting late. If you wish to sleep, there should be a free room at the inn... although it's always rather full. If there isn't a room, you can come back here and we'll make room for you." 

"Thank you," said Aeris, smiling gratefully. She stood and looked around for a moment, trying to decide what to do-she wasn't quite tired yet. "I'm going down to the Cosmo Candle," she told the others. "Unless anyone wants to join me, I'll see you all later." Nanaki and Miera nodded, Vincent said nothing. She looked at him for a long moment, then decided she had dragged him into doing enough things lately, and let him be. She turned and headed out the door and back down to the village center in the darkness. 

For once there was no one sitting at the Cosmo Candle. Aeris walked up the little rock step and sat down slowly by the flame, setting her bag down on the rock beside her. It was nice to be near that warmth again, near the light and out of the surrounding dark. Cosmo Canyon was a beautiful place, but... there wasn't much light during the night. Only a few torches and the bonfire. She could close her eyes and remember how everyone looked, seated around that flame with the light playing across their grim faces. 

She remembered how Cloud came over and talked to her. She smiled. That was when she had fully realized his love for her. She had been so worried her feelings wouldn't be returned. Aeris shifted a little, leaned back on her hands. Of course, there had been that time in Gongaga when she spoke of Zack and he had been strangely silent. She had teased him about being jealous. Looking back, she knew she had probably been right. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sephiroth sit down near her and she froze for a moment, turning her head to watch him for a moment. He simply stared into the flames for a long time, but then he turned towards her, his blue-green gaze meeting hers. She shuddered slightly and looked back at the bonfire. A part of her panicked, and she wanted to look around to see if anyone was nearby. She didn't want to be alone with Sephiroth. She could still remember that sharp blade lancing through her... 

__

Stop it, Aeris told herself. _He's changed since then._ She glanced at him once more, wondered if she should try speaking to him. "...what are you thinking about?" she asked finally. 

The swordsman blinked at her, apparently surprised that she would want to talk to him. He looked back at the flame, but did not answer her. _That was useful_, she sighed inwardly. _He doesn't want to talk to you either. Why would he?_ She turned back to watch the flames dance and the light flicker across the rock. It seemed so lonely now, without the others... She should make it a point to visit each of them, and see how they were doing. 

"...I'm trying not to think," Sephiroth answered quietly, startling her. "But..." 

She calmed herself, urging, "But what?" 

"Nevermind," he said, shaking his head. 

Aeris blinked. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." 

"It's not that," Sephiroth murmured. "I simply do not wish to involve you in any of this..." _In his speech, he sounds like Vincent... but that sentiment was a bit like Cloud, don't you think?_ "It's all right. I can take care of myself..." 

He sighed. "...but... why would Hojo want to create such an illusion for me? Wasn't it enough that he created me?" 

"I don't know," Aeris replied softly. 

"Did he just want everyone to see what his 'precious specimen' could do?" Sephiroth continued rather hatefully. "But, what a waste of lives... just to let the world see his apparent genius. Perhaps, though, that was enough for him. Just to see the result of his planning and deceit..." 

"Maybe..." Aeris said slowly. "Maybe he thought, that if you wanted to claim this world for Jenova, that you would save anyone related to you. Maybe he thought that as your father, some position of power would be reserved for him..." 

"But I did not even know that he was my father," he grimaced on saying the word. "Unless he planned from the beginning to inject himself with Jenova, so that he could become part of that 'family' instead." 

Aeris studied his face, and his eyes shifted to watch her, but this time she did not flinch away. With his face towards the fire, his eyes caught the light and seemed to glow a brilliant emerald, but his face was quite calm, and a bit curious. "You don't seem anything like Hojo, though. I don't see how he could be related to you at all... Are you sure there couldn't be some mistake?" 

For some reason, he seemed to brighten at this, but he quickly looked away. "...I don't think so... Who else could be my father, if not Hojo?" 

"...Vincent?" she suggested. 

Sephiroth shook his head. "He would know if he was my father. Unless he is lying, in which case, it does not make sense. Why would he want me to believe Hojo sired me unless it was the truth?" 

Aeris had nothing to say to this for several minutes, but then she turned back to him with a slight smile. "You know how Hojo plays with people's memories. He did it to you. Why not Vincent and Lucrecia? Perhaps you were their child, but neither of them remembers it." 

"Ever the optimist..." he murmured, saying nothing to agree or disagree. 

Aeris pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them and looking into the flames. "...being here brings back so many memories... We passed through here, I remember... Everyone was all gathered around this flame. And Cloud..." She trailed off and shook her head, closing her mouth and rocking back and forth. 

Sephiroth glanced at her. "You love each other, yes?" 

She nodded, and she could feel the other question, unsaid, but still proposed, through his gaze. "...he's married now. To Tifa." She stopped rocking for a moment, then started up again. "...I don't suppose you'd know what it's like..." 

"No," he answered. "I've never felt that, and I doubt I ever will." 

Aeris shifted, sliding her legs sideways and turning towards him. "Of course you will," she said. "You've got a good soul. I can feel it. It's just that your past overshadows it. But someone's going to see through that, someday." 

Sephiroth laughed, of all things. "Ever the optimist," he repeated to himself. "Ever the optimist..." 

"What?" she asked. "What makes you so different from the rest of us?" 

There was a lengthy silence before he finally spoke again, although it was not to answer her questions-not directly, anyway. "...when I was a child... I was isolated in the Shinra Mansion, with only Hojo and Talya... I don't suppose you'd remember me from then. Don't answer that-of course you wouldn't." He sighed. "I wasn't even innocent then. Always coming up new ways to warp the bit of world that I could..." 

"Wait a second," Aeris said, although she didn't think he was going to say more anyway. His face was turned away from her, and she frowned. "Look at me," she ordered. He turned, eyeing her with a wary curiosity. She studied his face, tried to imagine it a bit younger, speaking as she did so. "I thought there was something strangely familiar about both you and Talya the first time I saw you... but I couldn't put my finger on it. You say she was in the mansion with you...?" 

Unconsciously, she reached out a hand to touch his face, pushing his bangs out of the way. "...I was afraid to say anything about it because I didn't think anyone would understand... I didn't either. It makes sense now, though." She smiled suddenly. "You were cute when you were little." 

Slowly, he took her hand away from his face, and she lowered it to her lap. "...strange, isn't it?" he said. "How we turned out to be complete opposites..." 

"I wouldn't say that..." 

"Why not?" he countered. "I tried to destroy the world to become a god, and you sacrificed your life to save it." 

"If you had had your sanity, you would have been on our side... trying to save the Planet." 

"What makes you so certain? I worked for Shinra, didn't I?" 

"Yes... but..." Aeris paused, frowned down at the ground. "Oh, I don't know." 

"Tell me something," said Sephiroth. "Why are you talking to me like this? You can't have forgotten the pain I have caused you." 

She flinched slightly. "Actually, it's better when you talk. When you don't say anything, my imagination takes hold, and then I get scared..." She brightened, looking up again. "Besides, if we're going to be traveling together for any length of time, I might as well get to know you better." 

Sephiroth blinked a little, then shook his head. "I don't even know myself. For you to try would be quite pointless." 

"No... it isn't pointless," Aeris disagreed. "I already know a few things about you. You're a lot like Vincent: you're pessimistic, and you try to be cold and isolated, but underneath you're very kind. You want to protect people, yet you're very confused and have a good deal of self-doubt." She grinned playfully. "Now, do you want me to tell your fortune?" 

"Go ahead," he consented, shaking his head helplessly. 

Aeris laughed. "I'm not Cait Sith..." She sobered after a moment. "But I suppose I could guess..." Sephiroth tilted his head, blue eyes expectant. She blinked. Blue? "...well. You'll keep on trying to make up for your mistakes. Somewhere along the line, you'll realize that you're just as human as anyone else, and maybe you'll stop trying to cover it up." 

He raised one eyebrow, and a hint of green returned to the blue eyes. "So you think I try to hide my humanity?" 

"Yes." Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something else, his face showing mild amusement, but Aeris held up a hand. "No, don't start with that." He blinked. "Both of your parents were human. So when you think about it, you're more human than me." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "The Cetra were the ancestors to humans. Jenova was... an alien thing, a sentient virus. What does that make me?" 

"Whatever you want to be," Aeris answered. Sephiroth stared at her for a long moment, then turned back to the fire, saying nothing. She watched him quietly, but slowly the shadows caught her attention, and she looked around, noticing again that they were alone. She was alone with Sephiroth. He had killed her before. _Cold steel, burning, yet so cold... so cold..._

"Did you talk to Elena?" she asked in an attempt to stop her mind from replaying her death. 

"...yes." 

"...are you going to revive Tseng?" 

The swordsman lowered his head ever-so-slightly. "...if I can." 

Aeris frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? You revived me, didn't you?" 

"The difference is that your body was completely in tact due to your resting place... It's been five years. Tseng's body may have decomposed by now..." 

Aeris nodded, her frown deepening. "Where did they bury him? Did you ask?" 

"Near Snow Village, she said," Sephiroth answered. "So I suppose there's a chance..." 

"Why there? He was Wutain, wasn't he?" 

"Two reasons. Proximity to your 'burial' site, and something to do with his last words. Elena seemed reluctant to tell me more than that." 

Aeris blinked. "But why would they think to bury him near me?" 

Sephiroth glanced at her. "It was assumed that he had... feelings for you." 

The Cetra looked away. "...oh." The ensuing silence stretched out for several minutes before either spoke again. Aeris was surprised to hear Sephiroth speak without being prompted. 

"...there are a lot of people who care about you, it seems." He lowered his head, and his silver hair fell forward to hide his face. "...it's not surprising. You have a good deal of empathy." 

"What are you getting at?" Aeris inquired. 

Sephiroth lifted his head ever-so-slightly. "Don't be careless, like you were before. I know it was my fault, but..." 

"I understand," Aeris cut in. "Perhaps if I hadn't run off on my own... I wouldn't have died..." She sighed. "Maybe you're right, but all the same, I don't want to be babysat all the time." Sephiroth said nothing, and she still could not see his face. She looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and the stars shone even more brightly without a full moon. "...I should be getting some sleep," she decided finally, climbing to her feet and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "It's been nice talking to you, and I do mean that." 

Sephiroth nodded, kept his head lowered. "Good night." 

"...good night." Aeris turned and walked down the few steps to the ground, then paused and looked back. "Oh, and Sephiroth?" She waited for him to look at her, so she could meet his gaze. "I forgive you... for killing me, I mean." He blinked. "And I want to thank you again for bringing me back. I know you didn't have to..." 

"I shouldn't have killed you in the first place," Sephiroth murmured. "Your soul is too kind." 

Aeris smiled. "Yours is, too. It's just a little battered, that's all." 

"I..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Thank you." 

"No need," she replied. "Now good night, and sweet dreams if you plan on sleeping." He nodded. Aeris smiled again, then headed towards the inn. 

The innkeeper stopped her on entering. "Are you Aeris?" She nodded. "Elena got a room for the two of you," he said. "Second one on the left." 

"Thank you," Aeris acknowledged politely, then went to the directed room, opening the door slowly in case Elena was asleep. The light was off, afterall. There were two beds, and Elena inhabited one of them, snoring softly. Aeris shook her head and closed the door quietly. She blinked and waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, then made her way over to the other bed. She took off her shoes, set down her bag, and laid back on top of the covers, thinking. 

She was a Cetra... she should be able to help, too. Maybe she could revive Lucrecia. The cave where her body lay wasn't too far from Cosmo Canyon. It would have been easier to travel there from Nibelheim, but she doubted they would be headed there. There was nothing in Nibelheim anymore... Nothing real or true, anyway. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall. 

Bringing back Lucrecia could be beneficial to Sephiroth as well as Vincent. Lucrecia loved her son. Perhaps that kind of gentleness was something he needed. He certainly hadn't gotten any before. But Aeris was more concerned about Vincent. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it seemed as though the events within the past five years had sent his thoughts into turmoil. He was completely lost, torn between self-hate for the death of Lucrecia, and the knowledge that she actually loved him, contrary to what he had believed for so long. What could be going through his mind was hard to imagine... But eventually, he would sort things out for himself, and probably not for the better. Aeris tried her best, but she didn't mean nearly as much to him as Lucrecia did. If Lucrecia was alive again, however, he wouldn't have as many reasons to hate himself, would he? 

Aeris propped herself up on one elbow. Sephiroth had warned her against taking such trips on her own. But she didn't want to take Vincent with. No, she didn't want to get his hopes up in case she was unable to revive Lucrecia... The same seemed true of Sephiroth. She looked over her shoulder, towards Elena. Well... the woman had been a Turk, afterall. She might not have been nearly as powerful as Vincent or Sephiroth, but she was stronger than Aeris, and that would be good enough. If Elena consented, that is. 

The Cetra let her head fall back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. She might as well get a little sleep before heading out... No use in going with so much fatigue. _Just wait a little longer, Vincent. We'll make a human out of you yet._ She paused in her thoughts. _But then... what's so good about humanity, anyway? Rufus, President Shinra, and Hojo were all human... And both Vincent and Sephiroth are so much kinder than they ever were... Humanity is overrated. It's the soul and the heart that count, not the body..._

* * *

Vincent sat down at the edge of the rock cliff, unknowingly in one of Sephiroth's favorite spots, and looked down at the bonfire below. After a few minutes, he saw Aeris walk over and sit down in it's light. Sephiroth joined her a short while later. Vincent blinked, then turned his gaze elsewhere, feeling even from this far that he was intruding upon something. The rest of the canyon lay in shadows, save for the few torches that lit the path down from the observatory to the ground. He tilted his head back, gazing instead at the sky. _Aren't they beautiful?_ he could almost hear Lucrecia asking. He nodded to himself. So long ago, and the memories were often clearer than reality. 

"Hey, Valentine," Talya greeted from behind him. He hadn't heard her voice in years, but it didn't surprise him. He glanced at her, then returned his attention to the sky. She took a seat beside him, swinging her legs back and forth. "As talkative as ever, I see." 

"You haven't changed much either," he replied without looking at her. _Hojo must have..._ He shook his head. Yes, he probably had. But there wasn't much use thinking about it. 

"It's been a while, huh?" 

"Yes, it has," Vincent agreed, lowering his gaze. 

"Doesn't seem like it, though," she added. He shook his head in agreement. "Well now... from what I've heard, you went and saved the world. Congrats." 

"...I only did it for revenge, Talya," he corrected softly. "Not out of righteousness." 

"Same difference," she replied, shrugging. "You still helped save the world." 

"...and what have you been doing?" he asked with a sidelong glance and a raised eyebrow. 

"Aw, nothin' much," Talya answered, leaning back. 

"You got assigned to watch Sephiroth, I heard." 

She shrugged again. "Yeah. That was a while ago..." She sighed, then added regretfully, "He doesn't trust me anymore..." 

"He has his reasons, as do I," Vincent said. "You were a Turk, if you remember. Turks aren't trustworthy." 

"Guess not," Talya laughed. But the laugh was bitter. Something was bothering her, apparently. 

Vincent stood, not in any mood to try to console her. He hadn't known her well before, and certainly not now. "Perhaps if you told him the truth, he would listen." Talya looked up at him, opened her mouth, shut it again, and swung her legs anxiously. Vincent stayed only a moment longer, then moved to find a new place to think. 

* * *

"Tell the truth, huh?" Talya muttered after Vincent had disappeared from sight. "I can't... because then it would be even harder to take him back..." She sighed, continued speaking out loud, quietly. "Minerva's already on her way... we already have to take him by force. It'll be quicker if he's surprised. Maybe he won't get hurt that way..." 

Talya glowered at the bonfire, where Aeris and Sephiroth sat talking. "I can't disobey Hojo. He's got that recall thing in Minerva, right? She can't leave him without his consent, and she'll always have to go back when he calls, unless he removes the damn thing. The gods know what else he can do with it, and what he'd do to her if I didn't follow orders." She kicked at the side of the cliff. "Damnit, I just don't want any of them getting hurt." 

Grimacing, she gave the cliff another good kick. "Why do I have to be so goddamned sentimental? I'm a Turk, aren't I? I should act like one!" She sighed, calming herself, and closed her eyes. "I wish I could just quit this job. Things have gotten out of hand. I don't have any control anymore... Damn you, Hojo," she muttered vehemently. "Why didn't you just die like you were supposed to?" 

* * *

Author's Note: Look! I managed to scrape by without a battle! ^.^ Don't think I'll have much luck with that next chapter. But at least I finally got it done. @.x; And look! There's an Aeris and Sephy scene! ^_^ That was sure fun to write...


	10. the Same as Me

Aeris opened her eyes, awakening from a dreamless sleep. Darkness. Her first impression was that it was still night. But there were no windows to let any light in anyway. She sat up, slowly put on her boots and stood, smoothing her pleated skirt. She adjusted the dull green top on her shoulders, slung her bag across one, and looked around apprehensively. Darkness... 

Before her mind could get around to thinking, she moved to the door and opened it a crack, looking down the hallway towards the open doorway. Darkness there as well. She smiled and ducked back into the room. _Good_, she thought. _It's still night time._

The Cetra walked back over to Elena, hesitating slightly. "Elena," she said quietly. "Elena, wake up." The Turk mumbled something and rolled over. Aeris sighed and shook her companion by the shoulders. "Wake up." It took a moment before more mutterings were heard, this time, though incoherent, seemingly protests. 

"I'm up, I'm up," Elena finally managed. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Aeris rather blearily. "Wha's wrong?" 

"I... I have a favor to ask of you," Aeris said, keeping her voice low. 

Elena sat up. "Why're you being so formal all of a sudden?" 

"Because it could be dangerous." 

"That's all right," Elena assured her. "So what is it?" 

Aeris hesitated. "I want to revive Lucrecia." 

"Um... wait, wasn't she one of the scientists that worked on the Jenova Project?" 

The Cetra nodded. "Yes... she is... was... also Vincent's love." 

"But I thought she went with Hojo," Elena said tiredly. "And Sephiroth was their son. I read it in our files..." 

"That's right... Or at least, right according to everyone I've talked to." Aeris frowned at the darkness to her left. "But I have reason to believe otherwise. That's one reason I want to revive Lucrecia... to get her take on the matter." She smiled, looked back towards where Elena was. She could make out nothing but the blond's faintly glowing eyes. _Turks must recieve Mako treatments, too_, she noted. 

"So... you want to do it for information?" 

"Not just that," Aeris corrected quickly. "I want to do it for Vincent. And for Sephiroth." 

"All right..." Elena said, slowly coming awake. "What does this have to do with me?" 

Aeris hesitated again. "I want you to come with me. I don't want to take one of the others because they'll be disappointed if it doesn't work..." 

"What about, uh... Nanaki?" 

The Cetra paused. "I hadn't thought about him... But I doubt he'll be willing to leave the canyon. He's very protective of it, and I doubt he'll leave knowing Sephiroth is here." 

"So I'm your bodyguard by default, huh?" Elena asked bluntly. 

"Well... basically... yeah." 

There was a short silence. "...where would we be going?" 

"You know the mountains to the north-northeast of here?" Elena nodded-Aeris saw the eyes move up and down slightly. "There's a lake in the midst of them. And a waterfall cave... That's where Lucrecia's body is." 

"That's not exactly close by..." Elena commented doubtfully. 

"I know," Aeris admitted, "but I don't think we're going to get any closer. We don't have any reason to go to Nibelheim, do we?" 

"Guess not," Elena conceded. 

Aeris shifted anxiously. "So will you come?" 

Elena swung her legs to the side of the bed, thought for a moment. "...all right." 

The Cetra sighed in relief, then smiled. "Thank you." Elena did not respond. Or at least, not verbally. Aeris heard her shuffling around for a minute or so before she stood up. "Ready?" she asked. 

"Let's go," Elena answered. Aeris nodded and walked to the door, opening it quietly. As she peered down the hall to make sure the coast was clear, she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to buy herself a staff earlier. She sighed inwardly and decided she would have to make do with Vincent's Quicksilver. Aeris moved down the hall to the partly-curtained doorway. She checked around the cloth to see if Sephiroth was still there, and smiled in relief to see he had left some time ago. No one else was there either. The village was asleep. 

Aeris and Elena crept quietly towards the gate, keeping to the shadows. Even the gatekeeper appeared to be asleep. The two moved past slowly so as not to wake him and on down the steps. There was a chocobo laying there that lifted its head to look at them as they walked by. Aeris paused to look at it. The feathered crest on its head glimmered golden in the faint starlight, and its blue eyes were intelligent, inquiring. 

The Cetra walked over to the chocobo, and it climbed to its feet, tilting its head. Aeris reached out, patted its neck, and murmured softly, "Have you been fed recently, hmm?" The bird warked softly and shook its head a little. She shuffled around in her bag and flourished a handful of Gyshal greens, offering them to the gold chocobo. It warked happily, but still quietly, and ate from her hand. Once it had finished, Aeris brushed off her hand and grasped the bird's reigns, glancing behind her at Elena. "It looks like we can get a ride," she said in a near-whisper. 

Elena shifted slightly and glanced towards the gate. "Are you sure...? Who does the chocobo belong to?" 

"I'm pretty sure it's one of Cloud's," Aeris answered as she climbed up onto the bird's back. "So he won't mind." Elena hesitated, then climbed up behind her. Aeris gently spurred the chocobo forward and they headed off through the canyon, speed increasing once they got past the cliffs and onto more level ground. The chocobo sped northward with its two riders clinging tightly to it, fearful of falling off. Soon, the circular mountain range came into sight, and the bird started up it at an easy trot. 

It did not slow even when the terrain became too rough, and, apparently as some sort of curtesy to chocobos, the group was not attacked. The rushing of falling water began to reach their ears long before they actually caught sight of the waterfall. Aeris brought the chocobo to a halt just outside the waterfall cave, and waited for Elena to dismount before following suit. She murmured to the bird, gave it a quick scratch under its crest feathers, and smiled before turning to step carefully behind the waterfall. 

The cave was just as she remembered it being, from watching Vincent enter it. Once inside, it was amazingly quiet, and the floor beneath her feet was patched with crystal. She glanced at Elena, then made her way down the hall and further into the cave, where the deep recesses of it were only hinted at, and the place seemed like some kind of shrine. Here, the floor was completely crystalline, and Aeris could look down and see herself reflected in it. On the far edge was the dimly glowing altar that had long since ceased its rythmic pulsing. 

Lucrecia's supine figure lay motionless before the altar, where Vincent had placed it. Surprisingly, nothing about it seemed to have changed. Aeris walked slowly to it, while Elena hung back. The Cetra glanced at her, then knelt down by the still form. Lucrecia's beautiful face might well have been made of porcelain for all the color it retained, but besides that, it was flawless. 

Aeris sighed, wondering exactly how to go about reviving the woman. What had Sephiroth done...? Ah, yes... Aeris hesitated, then took one of Lucrecia's hands and held it in her own. She closed her eyes and searched... 

Thousands, no, millions of souls roamed the Lifestream. It was a matter of finding the right one, of calling it back... but doing so could take forever. Aeris had roamed these paths before, though. She knew what it was like. She focused deeper, almost surprised by how close she felt to all of them. And of course, behind it all, through it all, was laced the presense of the Planet, only faintly discernable. But the Cetra was not interested in speaking to it. 

__

Jenova, she thought. _Lucrecia would carry Jenova with her..._ She remembered how Sephiroth's soul had felt as it joined the Lifestream, and searched for that. The difference, the mark, the feel that set Lucrecia apart from the others... It only took a few minutes to find her soul, but it seemed like forever. _Lucrecia_, she called through the Lifestream. 

There was the tangible sense of _hesitating_, and the answer came back, _I know what you are trying to do... Return to your world, I... I will speak to you there._

Aeris did not question the voice, but did as she was told... only, she felt something come away with her, instead of staying in the Lifestream. She opened her eyes, glanced down at Lucrecia's body. It remained lifeless. She looked around her, and the faintest music seemed to reach her ears, but faded away as soon as it reached her ears. 

She frowned, but her eye caught sight of a faint shimmer, a shift in the air. Aeris blinked as Lucrecia's spirit took a visible form, the faintest blue-green outlining her figure. The ghost smiled. Elena let out a soft yelp of surprise from somewhere behind Aeris. 

__

...I wanted to speak with you outside the Lifestream... came Lucrecia's voice, not really heard, but felt the same as a memory or a thought in one's mind. _...so that none of them could here. It's more private this way..._

"I understand," Aeris said aloud. "But... how did you...?" 

__

I think it's the Jenova. This is something I've been practicing every now and then, perfecting it. I am just barely human enough to remain in the Lifestream, but different enough to materialize like this. 

"I see..." Aeris murmured, letting go of Lucrecia's hand and sitting down beside the body. "What did you want to speak to me about...?" 

__

I... There are things I can do in this form that I cannot do as a living being. I was waiting for the opportunity to speak to someone who could bring Vincent to me. You see, I can only materialize in places where there is enough spirit energy... And those places aren't well-travelled. I haven't been able to get the word to him... 

"So you want to speak to Vincent as you are now?" The spirit nodded. "You have something to show him," Aeris concluded. "Or something you want to look for in him." 

__

You're a smart one... Yes, I want to do both... I want to understand him better, and have him understand me... I want to explain it all to him. I've been keeping an eye on him as much as I can. Sometimes the Lifestream pulls me away, on its regular course... He's struggling with himself. I'm worried. 

"I am, too," the Cetra said, smiling minutely. "That's why I came to try and bring you back. I couldn't manage to convince him of anything, so I thought you'd be the only one who could help. And you could do something for Sephiroth, too. He's almost as bad as Vincent." 

__

I noticed. It's surprising they're not related... 

Aeris nodded in agreement. "I'm beginning to doubt that, even if everyone tells me it's true. But... after you speak with him, you will allow me to try, won't you?" 

__

...yes. He'd like that very much, wouldn't he? 

"Yes, he would. And it would do him a world of good to have you back." 

Lucrecia seemed to falter slightly, to hesitate. _...he considers your words more than you think, I believe. He holds you in high regards... He... he cares about you. That's why he's been doing as you ask._

Aeris blinked. "What exactly do you mean?" 

__

I'm not sure myself... That's one reason why I want to speak to him. So... you'll... you will bring him here, won't you? 

Aeris nodded and stood up, glancing down at Lucrecia's body, then back at her ghost. "I'll go get him now. It shouldn't take long." 

Lucrecia hesitated. _Are you certain about this? It is the middle of the night still..._

"We came here without any trouble," Aeris reasoned, gesturing back towards the entrance. "We have a gold chocobo." 

The ghost nodded slowly and turned her attention to Elena. _You... you're Elena, yes?_ The former Turk jumped a little and nodded dumbly. _I believe I've seen Tseng. He was very resistant to the Lifestream. Wanted to be going somewhere, to meet someone... but like all souls, but for myself and the Cetra, he had to diffuse his will into the Lifestream..._

"O-okay..." Elena stuttered, eyes still wide. She obviously wasn't used to this contact with the dead. Aeris, however, simply wasn't used to seeing them as well as speaking to them. And getting such comprehensible answers. 

Aeris shook her head at Elena, smirking a little, and headed towards the entrance. "We'll be back as soon as we can." 

__

Wait, Lucrecia said urgently. Aeris paused and turned around. The spirit seemed to be shifting back and forth rather anxiously, turning her head this way and that. _I... I sense something. Someone's here, besides you..._

"We won't be any safer in here than we will outside," Aeris told her, frowning. "We'll be careful." 

A long pause. _...all right. Be very careful. This... this feeling worries me..._ Aeris nodded and turned back to the entrance, Elena a pace or two behind. She stepped out from behind the waterfall and looked around, listening. The only sound she heard was the rushing of the waterfall. It didn't feel as though anyone was there... Maybe Lucrecia had just been imagining things. Aeris looked around anxiously. On the other hand... 

"Strange place for a couple of gals to be at midnight," commented a voice roughly above her. Aeris jumped, and whirled around to see a familiar figure perched on the rocky slope several meters above. It took her mind a moment to register it as Talya. The woman grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to tell you I was following you?" 

"But how...?" 

"...did I get here so fast?" Talya finished. She shrugged and leapt down onto the ground in front of Aeris, who stumbled backwards into Elena. "Can't tell you." She grinned complacently. "Too bad for you, I guess." 

"What do you want?" Aeris demanded after regaining her balance. 

"I wish I could say I just wanted the company of you two ladies... but I'm afraid that's not the case." She took out a pistol, but kept it held casually at her side. "However, I do prefer a fair fight." She looked past Aeris to grin at Elena. "How 'bout it? Turk against Turk?" 

Elena frowned at her in scrutiny. "...you were a Turk?" 

"It was a long time ago," Talya admitted. "But, yeah. I was a Turk. Not quite the best though-I'm afraid your pal Valentine's claimed that title." 

"You mean you were a Turk at the same time as Vincent?" Elena asked incredulously. 

Talya shook her head shamefully. "T'm disappointed. None of you bother ta look me up, eh?" She shrugged, grinned again. "So? D'you accept, or are you gonna leave the Cetra to fight me on her own?" 

Elena glanced at Aeris who, despite her lack of strength, still stood defiant, a hand on the Quicksilver tucked into her waistband. The Turk pushed Aeris back gently, but forcefully enough. "Go get one of the others," she said. "I'll fight..." 

"Good, good," Talya laughed. "Now we'll see how well they taught you." Elena glowered, not bothering to mention that she hadn't gotten the chance to complete her training. 

Aeris's face creased in worry. "Elena, are you sure about this...?" 

"Just go," the Turk commanded. "I've run away from battles before, but I won't run tonight." The Cetra hesitated a moment longer, then nodded in understanding and moved backwards, away from the two. Moving past Talya would be a mistake. 

Talya, however, moved back and around to the other side of the chocobo, a good distance away, gun still lowered. "Got to let the lady pass, right? She needs to get to her chocobo." The other two women exchanged glances, then cautiously walked to the chocobo. Elena stood in front of it, hand on her own pistol, while Aeris mounted the bird. She kneed it rather hesitantly, and the chocobo warked plaintively before trotting off up the mountainside. The two remaining watched Aeris depart, then turned to look at eachother.   
  


"Might as well introduce ourselves before we get going. Never know when the information might come in handy, eh?" Elena blinked at her. Talya shrugged. "I always like to know who it is I'm killing, anyway." She paused and made a mock bow. "The name's Talya Keagan. Became a Turk in '14, same as Valentine." 

"...Elena," the other responded. "I got promoted in '47, about a month before Meteor hit..." 

"Ouch," Talya commented. "Musta felt kinda odd to be the last Turk, huh? Watch the company crumble...?" 

The younger woman did not respond, and in fact, was acting far differently from her usual talkative self. "Let's just get this over with." 

"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you. I was trying to extend your life a little by chatting." Talya shrugged. "Oh well. Suit yourself. Now... what should the rules be for this duel? If we both draw at the same time, we have a stand off. If one shoots the other, it's over all-too-quickly." She pondered this dilemma for a minute. "How about we toss our guns away, and then whoever manages to get one and shoot the other wins. Does that sound like a fair game?" 

Elena shook her head. "If I thought you'd follow the rules. How do I know you won't just shoot me once I've disarmed myself?" 

"I thought of that," Talya said, grinning, "and I'm willing to go out on a limb here. You good guys always love to be fair, especially to poor, misguided bad guys like myself. So, if I throw my gun aside like so-" Talya hurled her gun some distance up the side of the mountain, then held up her hands-"you'll do the same. Am I right, or do I get the first place Stupidity Award?" 

The blond still said nothing, hesitated a fraction of a second, then followed suit and tossed her gun away. 

"Now, I think it's free for all," Talya declared. She paused, then dashed off up the mountain. Elena followed a second later, running on a collision course with the older Turk. She put on an extra burst of speed, pushed off, and tackled the other, sending both crashing to the rocky ground. The steep incline and the lack of balance sent both rolling haphazardly down the slope, rocks tearing at skinand cloth alike. 

Elena just barely stopped herself from screaming and pulled her hands up to cover her head as she rolled to a stop on flat ground. She lay there for a moment, letting the pains of small scrapes, scratches, bruises, and a few deeper cuts register in her mind. She started to push herself up when a heavy boot slammed down in the small of her back. A sharp yelp escaped her, and she cursed inwardly. 

"Is that all you've got?" Talya sneered, foot firmly planted atop of her. Elena growled and writhed beneath it, trying to gain something. This only earned her a harsh kick from Talya's other foot while the woman's full weight was put onto Elena's back. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and tasted blood. 

"Wouldn't Tseng be proud," Talya taunted, "to see you like this. Defeated in a mere minute by an old-age Turk. Surely there have been some improvements? Or is this all the new generation has to show?" 

Elena let out a strangled yell of rage, pushed and twisted with all her might, managing finally to knowck Talya off of her. The former Turk hit the ground hard, but only laughed as Elena leapt to her feet and raced up the mountain again. Talya was on her feet in seconds, dashing up less than a pace behind her. Even that small gain seemed to be closing rapidly. 

With a faint cry of alarm, the blond pushed herself harder, scanning the ground for some sign of the weapons. Talya broke off from behind her and dashed to the left. Elena watched her, trying to see what had led the other that way. Had she found one of the- 

Her foot snagged on a jutting rock as her gaze was diverted, and she fell hard, slamming her head into the ground and badly scraping her face. She slid down several yards before coming to a stop. Luckily there weren't too many sharp rocks... but the pain that shot up her leg was intense. Elena cried out, stuggling for a moment just to get the agony under control. Slowly, wincing, she pushed herself up, gasping for air lost from her dash and the harsh impact. She twisted around to a sitting position and gingerly pulled her leg towards her to examine it. 

Her knee had slammed into a sharp stone which had left a deep gash to one side of her knee cap. Blood poured forth profusely, and she quickly covered it with her hand and swallowed hard. Her foot... she swallowed again. Her foot stuck out to one side at completely the wrong angle. She wouldn't be able to walk on it, let alone run, unless she managed to cure it well enough. Desperately, trying to ignore the waves of pain, she searched her pockets for a Restore materia, or even a potion. 

Suddenly she realized that she had left all her items in Cosmo Canyon, because she had equipped her gun with the Restore materia. Her heart sank. 

The sharp metallic click of a gun being cocked made her jump, and more pain shot up her leg. Talya! she registered belatedly. In her pain, she had forgotten about opponent completely. 

"Banged up pretty bad, huh?" Talya asked mockingly from behind her. The former Turk walked around to stand in front of Elena. She bent down and waved Elena's gun in her face. "Want it back? It's got your pretty Restore materia in it." 

Elena felt herself reaching for it, and quickly dropped her hand. "I'm not finished yet," she growled. Without further warning, she kicked up with her good leg, knocking the gun from Talya's hand. In the other's suprise, she managed to grab the fallen weapon first and aim it at Talya, breathing heavily through clenched teeth as the agony doubled from the sudden movement. 

Talya grinned, sitting back on the ground, and clapped a few times. She tilted her head at Elena. "Well? Aren'tcha gonna shoot me?" 

Elena held the trigger a little tighter, but could not find it in her to kill the woman. In fact, she hadn't ever really killed anyone before. She had been a new Turk, not yet used to murder. Not even commiting it yet. And here in front of her, perfectly calm and amiable, was a woman who had been in the Turk mentallity for thirty-eight years. Talya could kill without a second thought... and yet, she hadn't. 

"You didn't kill me when you had the chance," Elena remarked, pausing to regain her composure. If only the pain would go away... Well, of course. "Cure2," she murmured. It was the best the materia could do. The pain was noticably reduced, and the gash by her knee closed a little. But the spell did nothing for her broken ankle, or whatever she had done to it. She cast it one more time, then returned her attention to Talya. "Why didn't you?" 

The older woman shrugged. "I dunno. I thought it'd be more fun to taunt you first." She leaned back on her hands. "So what are you gonna do? You shoot me, or you sit there until you pass out, and then I'll kill you." 

"I... I don't wanna kill you." 

"Oh ho!" Talya exclaimed, grin widening. "So we've got a Turk who doesn't want to kill people, eh? What's the world coming to?" 

"No!" Elena protested. "I could kill. But not you. You let me live, I have to return the favor right? I don't care what you say, I don't think you did it just to taunt me and have fun. I think you were stalling. You could've killed me right off the bat, but you didn't. You're not all bad." 

Talya shook her head. "Another common good-guy trait. Always trying to find good in the bad guys so they can turn them. Not gonna work. I'm all bad, dear. I just like to have fun while I'm being bad." Elena frowned and lowered her gun to the ground beside her, still keeping a loose grip on it. Talya shook her head. "Tsk, tsk," she said, whipping out her own gun from behind her and aiming it at Elena. "Bad move." 

Elena stared blankly at the barrel for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise. "What...?" 

"Didn't think that I had both of 'em, didja?" The blond shook her head dumbly, while trying to get her brain to come up with a solution. All it did was keep her eyes locked on the gun and think, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! 

It came down to a simple, overriding instinct-fight or flight. Elena got her good leg under her and sprang off down the mountain again, her brain forgetting that she couldn't possibly run, and that trying to do so would only get her shot. Indeed, she felt the bullet through her good leg-now equally as bad as the other one-and it sent her tumbling head-over-heals down the rocky slope. She managed to shield her head with her arms, and eventually felt the ground begin to level out. 

However, she had gained too much momentum to stop just there. Instead, she plunged into the lake and found herself floundering there. Pain shot through both legs as she tried to move them to keep her head above the water. In her sudden agony, she gasped in water, swallowing it in huge gulps before finally making swimming motions with her arms and pushing her head above water. She took a deep breath, spluttering, and looked around to try and find the land before she fell under again. A long battle with the water finally landed her at the rocky shore, where she grasped on for dear life, panting heavily. 

Talya came over, looking down at her and shaking her head. "What a pitiful sight. Well... I guess you put up a pretty good fight for only being a Turk for a month. Maybe less even. But that's not gonna save you." She bent down and pushed the weak Elena back into the lake, forcefully submerging her head beneath the water. The younger struggled for a while, but gave up eventually, and Talya decided to let her be. "If you survive this, it might raise my opinion of you a bit," Elena managed to hear as her head bobbed up above the water for a moment. 

* * *

__

Sephiroth walked down the decaying wooden staircase, carefully, so as not to make a sound, but stopped once he reached the stone landing. The young girl sat huddled against the stone wall, silent sobs racking her body. Every now and then, a sniffle or a soft kitten's mew escaped from her. The boy hesitated. His instincts told him to comfort her, to talk to her, but... how? He had never been around anyone remotely close to his age before. 

Hesitantly, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "...are you all right?" he asked softly. 

The girl looked up, sniffling. "Who're -sniff- you?" 

"Sephiroth," he answered. "Your name is Aeris, right?" 

She nodded dumbly, wiped at her eyes with her little hands. "How -sniff- d'you know?" 

"Talya told me," he answered. 

"You know 'er, too?" 

"Yes." Sephiroth paused, then repeated, "Are you all right?" 

Aeris nodded again, glanced to her left. "My mommy..." she began. Stopped. She looked back at Sephiroth. He blinked, noticing something strange about her. Her eyes were just a little too bright, the green just a little too deep. And there was something behind them. 

"...go on," the boy urged. 

"She's in the room," Aeris continued hesitantly. "And she's all......" She fumbled for the word. "...not happy when she comes out. I dunno what's wrong." 

"She'll be all right," Sephiroth assured her. "The Professor is just... studying her. That's all. She doesn't like it, but it doesn't hurt her." 

The girl nodded. "Why do you have grey hair?" she asked suddenly. "And why do your eyes change?" 

He fingered a few strands of silver hair. "...I'm just a little different from most people," he answered. "An experiment..." 

"You dun sound_ diff'rent," Aeris ammended, apparently feeling she had said something wrong. _Could she be......?_ He shook his head. No, that was something only in books. Wasn't it? He shrugged in response, said nothing. "You're just diff'rent on th' outside," she continued, almost desperately. _

"Do you really think so?" he asked. 

She nodded emphatically. "Yeah. You're really nice." 

He smiled. "Thank you." Maybe... maybe she is...

Aeris glanced towards the laboratory door, looked back at Sephiroth. "...why're we here, Seph?" 

"Because we're different somehow," he said. "You... you're special. You're different in a good way." 

"...what 'bout you?" 

"I'm..." He looked away, didn't finish his thought. 

"...the same as me," she finished for him, smiling in a way that seemed beyond her four years. 

Sephiroth stared at her silently for a moment, then smiled back, very slightly. Then he glanced at the laboratory door, and stood up. "I should go before the Professor notices I'm not where I'm supposed to be... Normally, he calls for me around now, but..." 

Aeris hesitated. "...bye, Seph." 

"Bye..." he echoed as he started back up the steps. He paused on the fifth, glancing back at her. ...an empath._ Sephiroth turned and walked back upstairs._

* * *

Aeris spurred the chocobo faster, speeding south to Cosmo Canyon. She had to get help before Elena... She knew the Turk hadn't gotten the full training. She knew that Talya would be more experienced, would be able to beat her. Oh, Gods, she had to hurry! Why hadn't she just listened to Sephiroth and taken him with her instead of Elena? Then she wouldn't be worried like this. Sephiroth could defeat Talya, easily... couldn't he? Or had he forgotten some abilities as well? 

But no one had told her Talya was there! ...or did they think she already knew? And no one bothered to mention her? _Well, it doesn't matter now_, she told herself. _You've gone and made a big mistake... and this time it might not be you who dies. Why did you have to go and drag Elena into this? But she consented, didn't she? No matter... she's still in danger, and you have got to hurry._

"WARK!" cried the chocobo as it slammed into-what? It staggered around, then collapsed on the ground in a daze. Aeris nearly fell off of it, but stayed on until the bird fell. She climbed off carefully, shakily, and squinted into the darkness. There was nothing there. She took a few slow steps forward, and felt something hard in the air in front of her. She reached out a hand to touch the air, to find it smooth and hard, like a... a Wall. Aeris stiffened, and- 

Jerked backwards, cold steel to her throat. She didn't even have time to scream. A strong, yet slender arm around her waist kept her arms pinned to her sides, and her body against her captor's. She strained to see anything without moving her head into the blade, but all she could make out was the hand that held the knife. 

"It wouldn't be wise to struggle," murmured a woman's voice in an icy tone. She felt her captor pull the gun from her waistband. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but that won't stop me from doing so." 

"Who-?" Aeris whispered. 

"You don't need to know," the voice responded. "Now, come." The knife withdrew from her neck, and the arm holding her roughly grabbed her arm instead, pulling her back to the chocobo, which had regained its senses by now and was standing some distance from the Wall, warking anxiously. Her captor, whom she could now see, took hold of the chocobo's reigns. With the back of her other hand, which still held the knife, she stroked the bird's neck to sooth it. Aeris's breath caught in her throat. The woman seemed very young, actually, maybe not even twenty yet, and her silver hair caught the faint starlight. She was almost a head taller than Aeris. When she turned back to her captive, her blue-green eyes glinted coldly. Aeris shuddered. 

"Up," the girl ordered, letting go of Aeris's arm and pushing her towards the chocobo, bending to shove the Quicksilver into one boot. Aeris climbed up slowly, not taking her eyes off this girl who looked so much like Sephiroth. "What?" she asked cooly as she climbed up behind the Cetra, again putting her arm around Aeris. 

"You look like-" 

"I know," the girl cut in. "That surprises you?" 

"Yes..." Aeris said uneasily. "At least tell me your name...?" she pleaded. 

There was a pause. "...Minerva. Your... your name is Aeris, is it not?" The Cetra nodded. Minerva hesitated. "Well. An awkward beginning, but a beginning all the same." Aeris frowned, but did not comment as the girl spurred the chocobo to a trot, and turned it back the way she had come. 

* * *

__

Aeris, Sephiroth thought upon waking. He blinked, and sat up in the bed, peering around at the darkness. Katrina was fast asleep in her bed. She was a deep sleeper. The door was closed. There was no one else in the room. Why, then, did he feel so uneasy? He slid off the bed, put his boots back on, and walked out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He walked up to the counter where the innkeeper normally stood. No one was there at the moment, not in the middle of the night. 

Sephiroth looked around, found the sheet where the names of the rooms' occupants were kept. He scanned it, found Elena's name, and set the paper back on the counter. Moving off down the hall, he slowly opened the door to Elena's room, only to find it empty. One bed was only slightly unkempt, while the other had clearly been slept in. He was fairly certain that both Aeris and Elena had been here... but where had they gone? 

He closed the door, frowning, and walked out of the inn, looking around. Seeing Vincent near the bonfire, he strode over. The former Turk glanced up at him questioningly. "...have you seen Aeris?" Sephiroth queried. 

Vincent shook his head. "...why?" 

The swordsman's frown deepened, and he looked around again. "It feels like something is wrong. And she's not in her room..." A thought occured to him. "What about Talya? Where is she?" 

Vincent slowly climbed to his feet, expressionless face creased slightly with worry. "...I don't know. I haven't seen either of them since evening, before you went to sleep." 

"I'm really worried..." Sephiroth murmured, almost confusedly, as though he had never felt that way before. "If Aeris and Elena went off on their own..." 

"Elena is gone also?" 

Sephiroth nodded. "Where do you think they could have gone?" 

"The closest towns are Gongaga and Nibelheim..." He paused, blinked. "She... she asked me once how I would react if she revived Lucrecia..." 

The swordsman looked sharply to Vincent, surprise, hope, and the worry still on his face. "So you think...?" 

"Maybe..." The response was a near-whisper. 

Sephiroth eyed him a moment longer, then leapt down off the platform, heading towards the entrance. "Come on, then. If Talya's already caught up to them, they're in trouble." Vincent nodded silently and followed. The swordsman stopped at the bottom of the steps. "...they took the chocobo," he said simply, then looked northward. "We'll have to walk." He glanced at Vincent, whose silence seemed almost tangible. Sephiroth said nothing of the winged creature, knowing quite well that Vincent had difficulty controlling it. 

The two started westward at a brisk enough pace, having to go around the steep cliffs of the canyon, rather than over them as they could with a chocobo. Heading northeast upon reaching open plains, they intercepted faint chocobo tracks. They continued to see traces of them every now and then that assured them they were on the right path. 

At one point, however, they found a scuffle of tracks, and ones coming back that stopped there. Two sets of tracks led onwards now, with the one conflicting... The two could only speculate about what had happened there. Sephiroth steeled his expression, but his anxiety grew. Maybe they had been on the way back when Talya found them... but... three-or four?-riders was too many for one chocobo to carry. And the only footprints were at the site of the scuffle. 

Time seemed to stretch out on a blade, and yet at the same time, Sephiroth hardly paid it any attention. It was a strange sensation, and his thoughts wandered so that he could remember little of what he thought. Whenever he came back to the present, back to the continuous motion of his feet, and the presense of Vincent somewhere in front or behind, all he knew was that Aeris and Elena were in danger, and again the anxiety filled him. This, too, was new to him. Had he ever really cared about anyone else before...? Probably not. And why would he have? No one ever cared about him either... except... 

Talya. Talya had cared, he knew that. It was how much that he could not remember. From what he could remember, the stronger bonds of their friendship had only just begun... but, that was only up until a certain point. And, there was that brief meeting with Aeris... even at such a young age, she had been so... compassionate. Even though she was the one crying, she had tried to comfort him instead. Sephiroth simply could not understand what compelled her to put others so far before herself. Why did she risk her own well-being so that others would be happy, so that others could... live? 

Maybe it was something that he would never be able to understand. He was, afterall, inhuman. But then, Aeris wasn't entirely human either. Was it some Cetra quality? But no, there had been humans in the past who sacrificed themselves for the sake of their companions... Perhaps that was it, then. Could friendship really have that much power? Aeris sacrificed her life to save her friends, as well as the Planet... And now, she had risked it... why? To help Vincent? Lucrecia was his love... 

But... something inside the swordsman hoped that she was doing it for him, too. Lucrecia was his mother... she loved him. And, he hoped, Aeris cared, too. Was she, perhaps, one of these 'friends' people always seemed so happy to have? In that case, maybe he could understand... 

Sephiroth was shaken back to reality by the soft splash of his foot in water. He had become so used to the rhythmic motion of his feet, and to the same grassy surroundings, that he hadn't even noticed they had come to the river flowing between Cosmo Canyon and Nibelheim. He took a step backwards onto dry land and surveyed the waters. By the starlight, it was difficult to tell just how swift the current or how deep the water. He glanced at Vincent, who merely shrugged. They'd just have to find out. 

The swordsman went first, wading into the water and finding that although the current was fairly swift, he was strong enough to resist it for the most part. He pushed his way across, heard faint splashes indicating that Vincent was following. The water came up to his shoulders at one point, and he thought the river might very well carry him away... but he only stumbled sideways and a little bit forward, until finally he waded out on the other side, dripping wet. He waited for Vincent, and then they continued on, turning east. 

The Nibel mountains were just within sight on the horizon, and Lucrecia's cave was just over the peaks whose foothills they were entering. The sky was just beginning to lighten before them as they reached the summet, the sun itself not yet appearing over the mountains opposite them. The slopes descending steeply before them were rocky and barren, and only a few crooked trees and ragged shrubs dared grow on its side. 

Sephiroth peered downwards, towards the lake below, but they were too far, as yet, to make out much detail. He glanced at Vincent, then started down, trying to appear calm and cold, contrary to his anxious heart. _Why should I care?_ he asked himself again. _I don't even really know her..._ He thought of her face, and those strange, deep green eyes. _She understands, that's why._

He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. There was no point in emotional thinking... it accomplished nothing. In fact, was there really any purpose to it? Why bother having emotions? They only got in the way... the way of what? Making logical descisions, of course... _But is that really how things are meant to be? Certainly, it would make more sense, without feelings... but the question is, would life be worth living?_ Sephiroth shook his head again. _I am only an experiment. It doesn't matter._

As they neared the bottom of the slope, he noticed a figure dragging itself out of the lake's blue water. He looked more closely, and vaguely recognised it as Elena. He glanced behind him at Vincent, and then took off at a run. He did not bother to see if Vincent was following. 

By the time Sephiroth had reached the woman, however, she had collapsed, only her torso on land, the rest of her still submerged. He tugged her out of the water and laid her unconscious form down on her back on the grass, remaining crouched beside her. She had numerous cuts and slashes, blood seeping from them now. Her left leg bled the worst, although her right foot was broken and that knee bleeding badly as well, and he inspected it more closely for a moment-a bad gunshot wound. Sephiroth looked back at Elena's face. She didn't seem to be moving at all-not even breathing... 

Giving a slight start, he felt at her neck for a pulse. It was there, faint, but there. But she was not breathing. He glanced up at Vincent, uncertainly almost. 

"CPR," the former Turk said simply. 

"But... she..." Sephiroth frowned, took a moment to consider what it was he was trying to say. "What would she think, waking up to see my face?" 

Vincent shrugged. "Is mine any better?" 

The swordsman hesitated, opened his mouth to say something, shut it again and turned back to Elena. He shook his head, then leaned down to give her mouth-to-mouth. His attempts seemed without number-time seemed to stretch out once again. But eventually, Elena coughed and spluttered, and he quickly drew back, lest she open her eyes and scream. Elena sat up first, shook her head, coughed again, and then opened her brown eyes and glanced around her. Seeing Sephiroth first, she gave a start, then blinked. 

"What...?" she rasped, throat raw from coughing up all the water. 

"You tell us," Sephiroth said. "What are you doing out here? What happened? And where is Aeris?" 

"Aeris?" Elena blinked again, and her eyes widened. "You mean she didn't go back to get you two?" 

Sephiroth shook his head, glanced around, then said urgently. "What happened?" 

"Talya? Talya. She followed us... I tried to fight her, but she bested me... I... Aeris took the chocobo and headed back. If she didn't make it to Cosmo Canyon..." She frowned, started to climb to her feet, and grimaced as the pain from her legs demanded her attention. "Hey, um... can you use curative magic, or have a Restore materia or..." 

"Yes," the swordsman interrupted. "I... I think I can." He shifted, laid a gloved hand over her wound, concentrated for a moment, then drew back slightly as her flesh started to knit itself back together. She let out a muffled yelp, but managed not to squirm. Sephiroth gave her credit for that, and once the wound as healed-or as close as it was going to get-he moved to her foot. He glanced at her, and she nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. Sephiroth realigned it with a twist of his hands. Elena yelped in spite of herself, but he quickly cast the same healing spell. He stood, hesitated, feeling slightly drained, then held out his hand to help her up. Elena stared at it blankly before grasping it and letting him pull her to her feet. 

"...what were you two doing here?" Vincent asked. 

"Aeris wanted to..." Elena hesitated, as though she was telling some secret. She contemplated telling for a moment, then went on. "She wanted to revive Lucrecia." 

Vincent shifted anxiously. "Did she succeed?" 

Elena shook her head. "Not y-" 

"Nope," Talya answered from behind the group, although some distance away. All three whirled around. "She's still in there," the former Turk continued amiably, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the waterfall. 

Vincent took a step forward, and Elena glared at the woman from behind Sephiroth. "Where is Aeris?" Vincent demanded cooly. 

"Oh, you were looking for her, were you?" Talya said, apparently enjoying herself. "Well, it just so happens that we found her..." 

"We...?" Sephiroth asked warily. 

Talya nodded, then tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in a strange sort of amusement. "Would you like to meet M-A05-C23?" 

The swordsman stiffened. "Use their name, Talya. They're not an object, whoever they are..." 

She shrugged. "Whatever. Would you like to meet her?" Sephiroth hesitated, then nodded slightly. Minerva stepped out from behind the waterfall, and the swordsman blinked. He frowned then, as her cold blue-green eyes caught his green ones. _How old is she?_ he wondered. The girl turned behind her, and roughly pulled another figure out into the open. 

Aeris stumbled slightly, her hands held behind her by some invisible bonds. She looked up at the group, dark green eyes sliding over Vincent, then Sephiroth, then Elena. They went back to Sephiroth, and then she dropped her head, staring at her feet. Minerva bent down to murmur in her ear: "You know you can speak to them if you wish..." 

The Cetra figetted, looked up at Sephiroth. "I'm sorry..." she said. She shifted her eyes to Vincent. "I only wanted to..." Trailing off, she shook her head helplessly and turned to Talya. "Get on with it..." 

Sephiroth blinked, not used to her being so blunt. He grimaced and stepped forward. "Talya, you let her go." 

She held up her hands, grinning. "I'm not holding her, Seph." 

Sephiroth's green eyes deepened in hue, flashing dangerously. "You know what I mean," he growled. "Now let her go before my blade finds your throat." 

The silver-haired girl pulled a knife from her sleeve, jerked Aeris backwards, and put the blade to her neck. "Not a wise choice, Sephiroth," she said levelly, voice no louder than it had to be. "Now what do you say?" The swordsman fell silent, and turned to Vincent, indicating that he should take over. His anger was clouding his logic. 

Vincent nodded in comprehension, and turned back to Talya. "What do you want from us?" 

"Sephiroth," she answered simply. 

"What?" 

"Oh, I'm willing to make a trade," Talya said amicably. "Unless, of course, you'd rather leave Aeris with us. But I've got a feeling you'd much prefer having her back." 

Vincent frowned slightly. "If Sephiroth goes with you, you'll let Aeris go?" 

Talya nodded. "That's right." 

He shook his head. "I don't trust you." 

"Well..." Talya considered. "If you don't agree to it, I guess we can kill the girl then. Don't really have much use for her..." Minerva blinked, glanced at her, then nodded minutely and pressed the blade closer to Aeris's throat. 

"I'll go," Sephiroth said quickly. "But let her go first." 

Talya shook her head. "Naw, you're not fooling me. I remember how good a liar you used to be. Sure you sound sincere, but I'm not believing it. You come first. Then we'll let her go." 

"And I'm supposed to trust you after you've lied to me so many times?" 

"Hmm. Looks like this friendship of ours needs a little work." She shrugged. "Ah, well. If you don't come, we've got a stalemate. And if that lasts too long... we'll just have to kill her." 

"You wouldn't..." Sephiroth urged. 

"You're right," Talya agreed. "I wouldn't... but I'm sure Minerva would have no trouble doing so. Afterall, she doesn't know either of you." The swordsman looked at the girl. Her expression was like cold steel, completely unreadable. He hovered for a moment on the brink of indescision, then took a step forward. 

"Sephiroth..." Vincent murmured meaningfully. 

The swordsman turned to him. "...I have to. Look at the girl. She'd kill." 

Vincent hesitated, nodded. "I will find a way to free you once more. I am sorry I didn't kill Hojo when I had the chance... when he was still mortal..." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "No need to appologize. I understand." He turned back to Talya, then glanced at Aeris. She seemed deep in thought... it didn't matter. He started walking forward, and the Cetra's head shot up. 

"Sephiroth, wait." He blinked, and his step faltered. "Don't do this," Aeris pleaded. 

"But she'll kill you if I don't." 

She shook her head firmly. "Listen. She doesn't... I don't think she would. I can feel it. Something in her soul, I guess. I'm not sure." 

The swordsman frowned, and took another step towards them. "A feeling? I can't risk the chance of you dying because of a mere feeling." Maybe, maybe she is... echoed the thought in his mind. He pushed it aside. 

"I'm not finished," Aeris said. Talya shot a look at Minerva, but the girl shook her head, and even loosened her grip slightly to allow for the Cetra to speak more easily. "Think for a minute. I'm the last of the Cetra. Do you really think Hojo would want me killed? He'd want me, too, for his experiments." 

"But I can't let them take you anyway," Sephiroth persisted stubbornly. He had brought her back to life, he wasn't about to let that go to waste. He wasn't about to repeat his mistake and let her die. Or endure the torture of experimentation he remembered from his childhood. "I can't let Hojo have his way with you." 

"I thought you were brilliant," Aeris said quietly, "but you're letting your emotions get in the way. Your desire to protect is too strong... think about it. Really think. The girl-Minerva-wouldn't kill me, and Hojo wouldn't tolerate it anyway. If I'm captured, if I'm taken back, but you're still free, you have a better chance of rescuing me. I know there's no way to convince you of not coming after me. But if you were captured, what good would I be in helping you?" 

Sephiroth firmly shook his head. "What if we failed to rescue you? What if you're wrong, and Minerva kills you?" 

"Sephiroth-Please-" she begged. 

"No," he answered. "I can't risk it... I can't risk losing you." 

"Vincent, surely you understand?" Aeris pleaded desperately. Sephiroth twisted to follow her gaze, but the man only shook his head slowly. Although his face was blank, his eyes revealed the agony of indecision. Of course-Sephiroth was Lucrecia's son, and it had been her wish that he not be harmed. But, Aeris was angellic, purity in its truest sense. To the two of them, anyway. She seemed... selfless. Which is why they were both drawn to protect her from harm. Even if it meant Vincent had to break a promise, even if it meant Sephiroth had to give up the freedom he was only beginning to discover. Elena, now half-hiding behind Vincent, only looked frightened, like a child watching a horror film, when their favorite character was in danger of being killed. Stricken to silence. 

"Touching, I'm sure," Talya remarked, sounding more than a little impatient. "Well? Are you going to trade yourself in for the Ancient? Her argument obviously isn't getting anywhere with you." 

"You had better not be lying to me..." Sephiroth warned, although what he could do if she wasn't he had no idea. All these things he was said to be capable of, he could not remember how to do... Only the knowledge of the Masamune remained with him, as though it was innate. As though the sword was a part of him. He shook his head, focused on Talya. 

"I'm not," she answered. "So get on with it. We're not letting her go until I've got you under control." 

"'Under control'?" he echoed. 

Talya shook her head, and something about her manorism changed, almost tangibly. "Please, Sephiroth," she said, softly. The tone of voice startled everyone except Sephiroth. Even Minerva blinked and looked at her uncertainly. "It's the most painless way." 

"Painless my ass," Elena muttered. Everyone looked at her, and she ducked behind Vincent. It was the first thing she had said since Talya arrived. And despite Talya's sincerity, Elena was not about to forgive her for the near-death experience. 

Sephiroth shook his head slightly at her, then completed the short walk to Talya, standing awkwardly a few feet in front of her. He tilted his head in question. But only a moment later, he felt invisible barriers form. Not bonds, like Aeris's, but walls, cutting him off from... from what? The Masamune? And... something else. Something he hadn't realized he had access to until it was sealed off from him. He glanced at Vincent, held his gaze for a moment, then turned expectantly towards Aeris and Minerva. 

"Come on," Talya said, and turned to walk away. Her voice lacked its usual derisive tone, and instead was replaced by a flat neutrality. 

Sephiroth paused. "What about-?" 

"Come on," she repeated more forcefully. "Before Minerva has to make you." He nodded in submission and followed her, head down, berating himself for making such a mistake, as to trust Talya. 

"But..." came Minerva's voice from behind them. Both turned to look at her. She stood, knife half-lowered, her other arm still grasping Aeris. "It was a trade." 

Talya sighed in exasperation. "Min, of all the times to go on one of your 'fair' arguments, now is not one of them." 

The girl shook her head slowly, faltering between passive obedience and a right that she knew would be punished. "I..." She lowered the knife and released her grip on Aeris. 

The Cetra took a few steps away from her, then turned around and studied her former captor for a moment. "...thank you." She bowed her head slightly, smiled in gratitude, and walked back to Vincent. "Sorry..." she murmured to him and Elena. 

"That's gonna cost you, Min," Talya scolded, shaking her head as she walked on. Sephiroth followed silently. 

The girl only shrugged, trailing after them. "I know, Mother," she said when they were out of hearing range of Vincent, Aeris, and Elena. "But I had to..."   
  


Aeris watched the three figures, especially the silver-haired girl who had set her free against orders, an action that would surely earn her a severe punishment. When they were out of sight up the mountain, Aeris sighed and leaned against Vincent. "He should have listened," she murmured, voice strained with emotion. "Whe wouldn't have killed me. She was uneasy, she..." 

"It's all right," Vincent said softly. 

Elena slumped to the ground. "Gods..." she muttered. "Just like that, the great Sephiroth..." 

Aeris shook her head, and slipped her arms around Vincent's waist, burying her face in his chest. "I should have been the one to go... not him. Who knows what Hojo's going to do to him...?" 

Vincent shifted slightly, uncertainly. "How did you know he was...?" 

"Talya told me," she answered, a young Sephiroth's voice echoing in her mind. Talya told me... The Cetra sighed, and an ironic smile crossed her face. "Funny how I would trade in my life for the freedom of my killer..." She shook her head and the smile faded. "No, it wasn't his fault... it was the Jenova, and Hojo, not Sephiroth." 

"We will bring him back," Vincent assured her, slowly putting his good arm around her and holding her close. Aeris held him tighter, felt a flood of worry, of shock, of some kind of betrayal. He brought me back to life, and now I've ended his freedom... things were just beginning to get better. 

She sighed, and forced herself to let go of Vincent and back up a few feet. "Well," she said, wiping away tears she was unaware of shedding. She glanced at Elena, who blinked, realizing she was sitting on muddy ground. She quickly climbed to her feet and tried to brush the grime from her clothing. 

Aeris shifted, looked around with a sense of forgotten purpose. Her green eyes landed on the waterfall and she gave a slight start. "Vincent," she said, turning back to him. "Lucrecia wanted to speak to you." 

The former Turk blinked, startled. "...how?" 

"She's... well, I might as well show you." She paused, then added, "And apologize to her about Sephiroth." Vincent nodded in understanding and agreement-he, too, felt somehow responsible for Sephiroth's capture. In fact, he was likely adding it to his list of 'sins.' He had betrayed Lucrecia, violated the promise he had made to her, by not protecting her son. And yet, he had done nothing. It had been Sephiroth's decision, and no one could have convinced him otherwise. Vincent had communicated his thoughts to the swordsman through a glance. And Sephiroth had ignored them, and ignored the Cetra's logic and feelings. The decision was his own. 

Aeris led the way to the waterfall, and smiled bitterly. Lucrecia would be proud of her son. He had given up his freedom to make absolutely sure Aeris would not be harmed in any way. But, she wondered, had he done it for the right reasons? Had he simply thought himself unimportant compared to the last of the Cetra? But no, he hadn't said anything to imply that that was the case. Maybe, then, had he done it because he cared about her? 

She entered the crystalline cave with a smile on her face. The smile faded slightly and she stopped in the center as her eyes fell upon Lucrecia's porcelain form. She did not see the spirit, but she knew she was probably watching. "Lucrecia?" she called uncertainly. Her voice echoed through the cavern, and faded away into its deep recesses. _Lucrecia, Lucrecia... Lucrecia......_

The three looked about them, and Aeris felt only lonliness here. But after a few moments, the air near the alter shimmered slightly, and the figure of Lucrecia materialized in shades of pale blue. Her eyes, however, were the same blue-green as Sephiroth's, and the smile that lit her face was warm. Her eyes slid past Aeris and on to Vincent, and she took several steps toward him, hand raising slightly as though she could touch him. _Vincent..._ she greeted, a soft impression in the three minds.   
  


"Lucrecia," he responded, just as softly. "I'm sorry... Hojo has Sephiroth once more." 

__

Don't apologize. It was his decision to make. And I think I rather agree with him, if not for the same reasons. Vincent hesitated, then accepted this with a nod. _Besides, I'm certain you can free him again._ The ghost stepped forward once again, and bowered her head. The blue bangs fell in front of her face, and her slender hands clasped in front of her. He noticed then that she was not wearing the lab coat and slacks that he had most often seen her in. Instead, she was clothed in a pale blue gown that touched the floor, and whispered when she moved. _I'm sorry to be thrusting all this upon you. But I suppose you'd do it anyway. I only wish I was able to help._

"I'll be all right on my own," Vincent told her. "I will free your son." 

"All by yourself?" Aeris queried. "If you'll remember, it took all of us to defeat Sephiroth. How do you expect to fight Hojo, Talya, and Minerva without aide?" 

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think would want to help Sephiroth? Cloud certainly wouldn't. I doubt the others would either." 

"Maybe not, but you can't just go on your own," Aeris declared. "I'm going with you." 

Lucrecia shifted uneasily. _Be sensible, Aeris. What if you were captured as Sephiroth was?_

"But I-" 

__

Hush. Now, I think perhaps you might be able to convince some of your friends into helping you. To you, yes, this is about freeing Sephiroth. To them, though, it could be about destroying Hojo once and for all...... Sephiroth back in Hojo's possession is a dangerous thing... 

Aeris tilted her head. "It hurts you to speak of killing him, doesn't it?" 

Lucrecia blinked and looked at Aeris. She smiled. _Yes... it does. But, I know he isn't the same as he once was. He has lost himself... and it's best that he enters the Lifestream, and goes on with the normal cycle. It would cleanse him._

The Cetra nodded. "So... who do you think would help us?" 

__

That you'll have to find out on your own. Ask your friends, and find a meeting place. You, Aeris, you shouldn't be fighting so soon after being revived. You still aren't up to your full strength. So, no matter how much you want to fight, stay somewhere safe and protected. 

Aeris frowned. "I'd rather fight... but I can't really argue against that... Hojo wanted both of us, didn't he?" It was a rhetorical question. "I have to make sure I'm not captured as well..." She looked at Elena. "What will you be doing? I doubt you'd want to go after-" 

"I'm going," Elena stated. "I'm gonna kick Talya's ass for what she did to me. And I gotta help Sephiroth... even though..." She shook her head, started over. "He was going to try reviving Tseng. And a lot of other people. I can't just abandon him 'cause I got beaten." 

"I know you'll do better with the others to help you," Aeris assured her, smiling slightly. "Now we should probably step outside so Lucrecia can say what she wants to Vincent." 

__

No, stay, please. In case they come back for you... I'm not sure how long this will take, and I don't want you taken, too. Just... go over there perhaps? Lucrecia suggested, waving a hand towards the far side of the cave. 

Aeris nodded. "We'll stay out of the way." She walked to the specified area, and sat down, Elena following. Bits of hushed, though cheerful, conversation caught Vincent's ear, but he ignored them and turned back to Lucrecia. 

She smiled and glided to him, so that she was less than a foot away. Vincent almost took a step back. Lucrecia shook her head at him, and lifted a transluscent hand to touch his face. All he felt was a cool breath against his cheek. _Vincent... well... I know you didn't believe me from before, about what I said. But I do love you, and I don't blame you for anything._

Vincent looked down into her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she was merely a ghost. "Then why? Why did you go with Hojo...?" 

__

I'm so sorry... But how was I supposed to choose between the two of you? I know now, I should have gone with you. I should have said yes... but I let my mind try to force logic into a matter that had nothing to do with logic. Why marry a Turk whom you have nothing in common with when you can marry a scientist and work along side him and have him understand everything you say? 

Lucrecia shook her head. _I was wrong. Will you ever forgive me, Vincent?_

He blinked in astonishment. "Forgive you? You never did anything wrong..." 

She laughed silently. _Isn't it funny how both of us say the same thing? Let's just forgive eachother and let it be over with. Well... there are still things I want to know. But before we search for the answers, do you forgive me?_

"...of course, Lucrecia. I forgive you, even though I do not see what you did..." Vincent paused. "...can you forgive me?" 

Lucrecia smiled. _Yes, Vincent. I forgive you, though I'm certain you did nothing at all. Now... let's start at the beginning._

"What do you mean?" 

She placed her other hand on his opposite cheek and looked up into his eyes. _I've spent the longest time trying to figure out how to do this..._

Everything around them faded to black, and soon, even Lucrecia faded from his sight, as well as his own body. _What's going on...?_ he wondered. 

Lucrecia's voice answered him through the void. _Our souls are overlapping. We can look at eachothers memories, and communicate through thought. Very useful._

__

...where are we starting then? 

__

At the beginning. For me, anyway...   
  


Lucrecia entered the cafeteria at the end of the day and looked around for a familiar face. "Hey, Lulu!" someone called. She looked over in that direction, then waved to show she had seen her friend and made her way over, plopping down in the chair across from her. 

"Hey, Marcy," she greeted. 

"How was your first day as a full-fledged scientist, huh?" 

"Tiring," Lucrecia answered with a quick smile. 

Marcy laughed. "I guess they don't go light on you your first day. Want you to work right off, don't they?" Lucrecia nodded. "Typical. This's a demanding field we're in. I'm just glad I'm not the one doing the real hard stuff. I'm not that smart. Not like you." 

Lucrecia shrugged, a little embarrassed by the compliment. "You could be a 'full-fledged' scientist, too, if you worked hard enough at it." 

"Oh, come on, Lulu, don't kid me like that," Marcy grinned. "You're smart and you know it. And in a company like this, I'm surprised you managed to get the promotion. You sure you're not sleepin' with any of your superiors?" 

"Marcy!" Lucrecia exclaimed sharply. 

"Kidding, kidding!" her friend said quickly, putting up her hands in surrender. "But, I mean, that's what it takes to get ahead in a man's company, unless you're really good at what you do." 

"You're probably right," she admitted. 

"But anyway... did you see him?" 

Lucrecia sighed. "See who? Another one of your 'pretty-boys'?" 

Marcy grinned, nodded. "He just got promoted to the Turks, and I heard he's pretty damn cute!" 

"Marcy, don't swear," Lucrecia chided. She paused to process what the other had just said. "The Turks, you said?" 

"Yeah. Why d'you ask?" 

"I think I've met this 'pretty-boy' of yours," she answered. Marcy waited expectantly. "Oh, it was just in the elevator on the way in this morning. But his name is Vincent." 

"So what do you think of him?" her friend insisted. 

"Well... I didn't really get a good look at him." She blushed a little as she added, "He's got a nice voice though... very low and soft." 

"Hey, Lulu, I think you like him," Marcy prodded. "You're blushing. Anyway, what did he say? Was he like the other guys, all drooling over you?" 

__

...did you like me back then? 

Lucrecia shook her head. "It didn't seem like it." 

__

Yes, actually. I think I had a crush on you from the start, although I'd never have admitted it until later... What about you? 

"What'd he say?" Marcy asked, hanging off of the scientist's every word. 

__

It was a little different with me... People don't believe in love at first sight, but that was how it was... except that I didn't realize it. 

"Well... first he said he was sorry-I don't know what for-and then he introduced himself... He didn't really say much else." 

__

Mmm. When was the first time you realized it? 

"Da-er... darn. Did you give him your name?" Lucrecia shook her head. "Why not?" 

__

When? I'm not sure. I think I was in denial from the beginning, or confused anyway. I didn't know what I was feeling, so it took me a long time... 

"I was too nervous. Don't give me that look, Marcy. I was nervous about my first day." She shrugged. "But it was all right. Hojo helped me get settled in." 

__

For me, it was after we had gotten back to Midgar from Snow Village. I kept thinking about the kiss in the hallway... 

Marcy shook her head. "I don't get what you see in him." 

__

So did I... 

"Marcy, just because he's not the most handsome man in the world doesn't mean I have to rule him out." She held up a chiding finger. "But, mind you, that doesn't mean I'm interested in him either. We're just friends." 

__

You know... I've always wondered... Why did you apologize when you first met me? 

"I sincerely hope so," Marcy said. "I swear, that guy gets mad at everyone. And when he gets angry, you don't want to be within a ten mile radius of him." 

__

I didn't know then, and I'm still unsure... Sorry for existing? Sorry for being so cold? Sorry for everything that is going to happen to you because of me? 

Lucrecia shook her head. "That's only your opinion of him. He's not really that mean." 

__

But I'm glad I met you, Vincent. 

"Enough of that. I want to talk about someone else." 

__

...why? 

"Like Vincent?" Lucrecia prodded, joking. 

__

Because you've always loved me. Because you're always so kind to me. Because you'd give everything up just to give me what I want. Because you listen. Because you don't blame me for anything. Because you don't question my descisions or beliefs. Because I love you. 

"Yeah!" Marcy said, putting her chin in her hands. "You told me what he said, but I wanna know what he looks like. I don't care how vague the description!" 

__

...kind? I always thought I was too cold. I was too cruel. Too bloodstained. Too silent. I still am. I didn't think I would be of any interest to you. 

The scientist put a hand to her forehead, rolled her eyes. "Well... he's very tall... He has dark hair, and long bangs, so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were in one glance. Satisfied?" 

__

On the contrary, you're fascinating. Whatever happened to you to make you close up like that? What deep scar is upon your soul? Why did you open up to me and only me...? 

Marcy sighed. "Not really... I'll just have to see him for myself." 

__

I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you...   
  


Vincent entered the cafeteria during his break, hoping to catch sight of that young scientist, but she wasn't there. Instead, some other woman, a little older than the scientist, approached him, an inquisitive look in her eye. The corners of his mouth turned downwards slightly in a frown-she didn't look like someone he wanted to speak with. 

"Um, hi," she said, hesitating slightly. "Are you Vincent?" He blinked, then nodded slightly. "Okay. Well, I'm Marcy... Would you mind sitting down for a little while, to talk or something?" He shook his head and followed her over to a table, where he sat down with her, eyeing her somewhat suspiciously. 

"Is there something specific you wanted to know?" he inquired. 

Marcy blinked a little, then grinned. "Lulu was right, you do have a nice voice." She shook her head. "Well. Uh... you know yesterday, you were in the elevator with a scientist, right?" 

"Yes......?" 

"Well, she's my friend, and I wanted to know what you thought of her." 

"...what I... thought of her...?" he asked, a bit confused. 

"Yeah," the woman answered. "Like, if she's pretty and all." 

"She's beautiful. Why do you even need to ask?" 

"You're saying that like it's a fact," said Marcy. "What do you _really_ think of her?" 

"It is a fact," Vincent stated quietly. "And if you'll pardon me, I said all of eleven words to her." 

"You counted?" came the incredulous remark. "You must really like her!" 

Vincent stood, scraping back his chair. "If you'll pardon me, I'm not interested in idle conversation." He turned and began walking away. 

"Wait a second!" she called, hurriedly getting up and catching up to him. "Do you like her or not? Tell me? Please?" 

__

Sorry... I should have told Marcy not to bother you. 

"I don't," he said. "It was none of your business anyway." 

__

It's all right. After thirty-eight years, I really don't care anymore. 

"You're just trying to get rid of me," Marcy persisted. "You like her. Admit it." 

__

When you put it that way, it does seem rather insignificant. What's ten minutes compared to thirty-eight years...? 

"Well obviously, you aren't leaving yet..." the Turk commented dryly. 

__

Quite... 

"Answer the question." 

__

But this memory is important to you. Else we wouldn't be seeing it. Why...? 

"I already did." 

__

Because it was the first time I ever regretted lying. And it was when I realized that, for the first time in years, I cared for someone... and someone I barely even knew. 

Marcy stood in front of him, blocking his path to the elevator, and put her hands on her hips. He sighed and waited for her to say her peace. "Then tell me why you don't like her." 

__

But you said you never realized you loved me until much later... 

"Why should I?" he queried. "Certainly, she's beautiful, but I don't know her at all. I didn't even get her name..." Without waiting for a response, he moved around her and into the elevator, promptly closing the doors and pressing the number. 

__

That was love. There is a difference between simply caring, and loving... 

With a sigh of relief he leaned back against the glass panel and watched the digits on the display above the door click higher. _Why did it feel so wrong to say I didn't like her? I don't...... or do I?_ He shook his head. _I haven't cared a whit about anyone since Father died... Don't think about that. It's not important. He wasn't important. _

...tell me. Did you love your father? You said that he worked late so you barely knew him. 

......I don't know if you could call it love. But I did care for him a great deal. We used to talk sometimes. Politics mostly...I didn't understand much. He had lived in Wutai for a few years, and he told me about that, and how he met my mother. He seemed to be so reverent when speaking of her. I couldn't understand it at the time. 

Was that all? 

"Vincent?" Lucrecia asked, setting down her coffee mug, and resting her chin on her hands. 

__

...when I was very young, on nights when he came home earlier, he used to read to me. I liked that. I liked thinking there could be better places than Midgar. When he died... I suppose it was a bit of a shock. As if the Gods were trying to...I don't know... But any hope of getting out of Midgar... any hope of joy died with him. Which was all well and good. It was time I stopped being so childish... 

"Yes...?" 

__

Hope keeps you from being monotonous. It makes life more interesting, adds flavor to it. It... it keeps your soul from dying. Keeps your heart from freezing over. Hope is a good thing... 

"This may seem kind of... well... strange... but I was just curious. Have you ever thought about marriage?" 

__

Is it? ...perhaps the lack of it is what made me what I am... 

He blinked at her, then shook his head slowly. "Never have..." 

"Oh......" 

"Why do you ask?" Vincent inquired. "Are you thinking of getting married?" 

__

...I remember I was so worried. I thought you'd catch on when I started getting embarrassed... 

She sat back and looked down. "Well... sort of..." 

__

At first, I didn't think it would even be a possibility. As I said, I hadn't thought about marriage at all... 

"Who's the lucky man?" 

__

But then...? 

Lucrecia blushed, but smiled slightly in spite of herself. So he was completely oblivious... or maybe he just didn't think he was lucky enough. Afterall, she hadn't told him yet, and he hadn't said anything yet either... Although she could tell he loved her, and probably just couldn't bring up the courage to say so. "...no one," she answered carefully. 

__

I was nervous at the time, Vincent admitted. _I didn't think it could be me. A kiss on the cheek doesn't really mean anything... and you had mentioned Hojo often enough... I thought you probably meant him. But I had hopes... I guess I shouldn't have, but I did. Deep down I knew I loved you. I wanted to know if my feelings were returned. You hadn't said anything though... so when you didn't answer me... I assumed we were just friends. You must have been interested in Hojo, but didn't want to say so..._

The Turk blinked again. "No one? Are you afraid I'll be jealous or something?" 

__

Oh, is that what you were thinking? I thought you just didn't know... it was too early. I should have known you'd suspect Hojo. I'm sorry. 

"No, no," she replied. "I just... don't want to say yet. I don't want anyone thinking we'll get married and then have it turn out that we won't..." Good, she thought. That makes sense. 

__

Don't be. But... why did you bring it up anyway? 

"Oh. All right..." 

__

I guess I wanted to know what your views on the subject were. I wanted to know if they matched mine at all... but I couldn't just come out and say that I was thinking about marrying you... I didn't want to give you any false hopes... 

Lucrecia shrugged, then smiled at him. "But anyway... if you were going to get married, who do you think would be your wife?" 

__

I think you may have. Afterwards, I kept thinking about what it would be like if we were married, for a few weeks anyway... 

Vincent colored faintly and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..." 

__

You did? 

She leaned forward again. "Don't be shy now... who would it be?" 

__

Yes... 

He frowned at the table for a moment before looking up at her. "Well..." he looked away. "You're already interested in someone else, it seems. And there's really no one else I'm aquainted with..." 

__

What did you think it would be like? 

"Oh?" she asked. "You don't have any other lady friends?" He shook his head. "I'll have to introduce you to some of mine," Lucrecia said, winking. 

__

I don't know... 

"No, that's all right," Vincent said quickly. 

__

Tell me? Please? 

She laughed, then took a sip of her coffee. "...I don't suppose you've thought about children, then, if you haven't thought about marriage......?" 

__

...I always thought, that we would move out of Midgar. To Kalm maybe... I always disliked the city, but I'd never been out of it. Just seen maps, pictures, read books... I used to like to read when I was younger, even after my father stopped reading aloud. 

"Not really," he answered. "But I doubt I'd make a very good father, so it doesn't matter much, does it?" 

__

Why did you stop? Because of his death? 

"Nonsense," Lucrecia declared. "You'd be all right." 

__

...I'm not sure. I think, after he died, I didn't have much opportunity to read. It was more important to live... And when I signed up with Shinra, well... I didn't see any point in reading. No point in reading about how people could be happy and sociable and... 

Vincent scoffed a little. "I'm no good with adults, let alone children." 

__

...and what? 

"...you could learn to be," the scientist offered. 

__

Loved. 

"I don't think so." 

__

.........go on. What would we do after leaving Midgar? 

"Why not?" 

__

...we'd buy ourselves a house. I would get a job as a gunsmith perhaps... You would continue with your studies at home. You'd always be nearby, I'd see you every day... That was enough for me. I had trouble imagining us with children. But I could see you trying to introduce me to your friends, and not having much luck getting me to talk. 

"I'm a Turk," Vincent answered. "I'm hard, not kind. Children need kindness." 

__

I can imagine that, too... it sounds nice... 

Lucrecia frowned and reached over to take one of his hands. "And you couldn't learn to open up? To be kind?" 

__

It was a silly fantasy... 

He blinked, and stared at her hand for a moment. He shook his head slowly. "I don't know..." 

__

No, it's not. Maybe we could move to Kalm together... maybe we could start a family... neither of us would have to work now. You have enough gil from being with Avalanche... So we could be together all the time. I could teach you how to be nicer to the children... 

The scientist smiled minutely, a trace of sorrow in her eyes. If only he would open up... She finished off her coffee and got to her feet. "Well. We're leaving for Nibelheim tomorrow... I had better go pack." Vincent nodded silently. She paused. "...Gast said they were sending a Turk with for security purposes... I hope it's you." 

__

...if only we could. 

"So do I," he agreed with a tiny smile. "Chen hasn't decided who to send yet." 

__

Well why couldn't we? If what Aeris intends succeeds... It doesn't matter what we are on the outside. It's fun to think about it, anyway. It amuses me greatly to imagine you as the father of six... 

"I'll see you later, I hope," Lucrecia said. 

__

Six!? 

"Goodbye," he said as she left. 

__

Why not? And Sephiroth could visit every now and then... 

__

...don't be silly. 

__

Oh, hush. Don't tell a ghost what she can and can't do. If I want to be silly, I'll go right ahead. There's naught else for me to do. 

"Hey, Valentine!" Talya called from behind him as he was about to get on the elevator. "Wait up." Vincent held the doors for her until she caught up to him. "Thanks..." 

__

You could try haunting the Shinra Mansion, Vincent suggested with a smirk. _It must be rather empty now that I've left. The children might get curious..._

"No problem." 

__

Why Vincent, I never knew you had a sense of humor! 

"Listen," she said, sounding serious for once instead of teasing. "I know you're probably on your way home now, but have you got a minute?" 

__

...doesn't everyone? 

Normally, he would have said no, but something in the tone of her voice stopped him. "...of course." 

__

I suppose. Yours just doesn't show through as much...... 

Talya glanced up at the number display. They still had a minute or so before they reached the first floor. "Chen wants to send me on the mission to Nibelheim... Or, rather, he said Hojo had requested me personally to go... Have you ever met the guy?" 

__

...I wonder why Hojo requested her specifically? 

"Hojo? I don't believe so..." 

__

He needed you for his experiment. One of the others, including myself, might ruin his plans. 

"Well, he's one of them scientists working with, what's it called? Geneva?" 

__

I see... She was the only woman. He didn't want any competition. No wonder he was so angry about Chen sending you... 

"Jenova." 

__

Oh? I thought he was just angry about sending any Turk at all... 

"Whatever. But I don't like the thought of being specially requested by some scientist... If you'd met the man, you'd know what I'm talking about." 

__

Well, that too. 

"So why are you telling me this?" 

"Chen said if I could persuade one of you guys to go instead, he'd disregard Hojo's request. I know Liam wouldn't want to-s'too boring for him. Nibelheim being a quiet, small town and all. But I thought you might want to go-that girlfriend of yours is a scientist right?" 

Vincent blinked. "...she's not my 'girlfriend,' Talya. She's interested in someone else. But she is going." 

"Interested in someone else?" she asked as the two stepped out of the elevator and continued on their way out of the Shinra building. "Bullshit, Valentine." 

__

Glad she was there to set you straight. Hee hee... 

He frowned at her as he held the door open for her. "How would you know?" 

__

Is there something amusing? 

"I've heard complaints from a lot of the guys," Talya said, waiting a moment for Vincent before they started walking again. "They say she casts them all off and just attaches herself to you. You're not exactly their favorite, if you know what I mean." She shoved him playfully and grinned. "You sure know how to pick 'em, lover-boy. I've seen her-she's damn beautiful." 

__

I just think it's funny how she adressed you... Has she always called you "Valentine"? 

"Yes," Vincent agreed. "She is." 

__

Most of the time, yes. 

"What's her name?" 

__

...and on other occasions she calls you "lover-boy"? 

"...Lucrecia." 

__

Yes. Why does it matter? 

"Ah," Talya said. "Pretty name, too. But anyway... will ya go?" 

__

Trying to get to know her better, I suppose. She must have meant something to you, at least... and yet... Has she ever called you Vincent? 

"Yes," he answered, eyeing her thoughtfully. 

__

I don't believe so... and why do you say that? 

"Great!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Well now. You gotta take a different train from me. I'll see you when I see you... which I guess may not be for a while." She turned to go. 

__

I don't know... It's a feeling I have, from seeing this. 

Vincent paused uncertainly, then called after her. "Talya?" 

__

You feel what I felt then? 

She turned around. "Yeah?" 

__

Yes, just as you can feel what I felt in my memories, and hear what I thought. 

He hesitated. "...can I ask you something?" 

__

I suppose you can evaluate my own opinions and emotions better than I can. You always could. 

Talya ambled back over to him. "Sure." 

__

...and I think she cared about you, too. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so interested in your life. And she sounded a bit regretful when she said goodbye. 

"......do you really think she likes me?" 

__

Did she? 

The other Turk almost laughed, but managed to stop herself, which surprised him greatly. "I dunno... I haven't seen her much." 

__

Yes. ...and you must have trusted her, or you wouldn't have asked that of her. 

"Oh," Vincent said, a hint of dissapointment in his expression. 

__

Lucrecia, I think you know me better than I know myself. 

"I could go and ask her straight out if she's still in the building. Tell you tomorrow morning or something..." 

__

I would think so. You spent all those years blaming yourself and focusing on your actions. But you never stopped to think about yourself or study your emotions and reactions. 

"Would you really?" She nodded. "I didn't think you would care..." 

__

And you did? 

Talya shrugged it off. "Us Turks gotta stick together, right? If we don't care about eachother, who will, 'sides that friend of yours?" 

__

Yes, I did. It kept me occupied while I was still sane... And when I started raving... well... then my thoughts were focused on Sephiroth. I could feel him. Especially once he came back to life. Oh, it was terrible feeling him tug the Jenova in me northward... and me not being able to comply. 

Vincent smiled minutely. "Thank you." He turned to board the train, glanced at her over his shoulder. "...I'll see you tomorrow then." 

__

I'm sorry. I should have brought you with us to see him. 

"Bye, Valentine." Talya waved, grinning, then turned and dashed back into the Shinra building. Vincent watched her leave, then went inside the train and took a seat near the window, listening as the doors closed and the train pulled out of its station. 

__

No, that wouldn't have been right. And at that point, I think I was contagious... the virus could sense I was dying and wanted to latch onto a new host. 

__

Is that why you ordered us all to stay back? 

__

I suppose... I don't quite remember. 

Lucrecia slung the the bag over her shoulder and turned off the light to her office. She closed the door behind her, jumping when she turned around to find a woman standing near her. Right, she was a Turk... Talya? She wasn't sure of the woman's name, but whoever she was, she seemed like she had just run a few miles. 

The woman straightened, grinned. "Sorry if I caught you off-guard. I was in a hurry. I'm Talya." 

Lucrecia blinked, nodded slightly. "I'm Lucrecia... did you want to speak with me?" 

"Yeah," Talya answered, glancing behind her down the hall. "Well, I guess there's no one here, sooo... Look, you know Vincent Valentine?" 

"What about him?" she asked, trying to seem casual. What was this all about? 

"Well... I was just wonderin' if you liked him and all... you know...?" 

Lucrecia nervously tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. She shrugged. "I don't know... Why are you asking?" 

Talya leaned against the wall. "Well, Valentine's doing me a favor, so I thought I'd ask you about him... so I could, you know, tell him whether you liked him or not." 

"Why would he want to know?" Lucrecia queried, then added hopefully, "Does he like me?" 

"Yep. Likes you a lot. I can tell. He never pays anyone else much attention, unless one, they're giving him orders, or, two, he's gonna kill 'em." 

The Turk seemed casual about it, but Lucrecia had to suppress a slight shudder. She paused. "Why would he need you to ask...? Can't he tell?" 

__

...she did tell you, right? 

Talya shrugged. "Dunno. He seemed kinda confused about it... I was teasing him, and he said you were interested in some other guy." 

__

Yes... just as she said she would. 

Lucrecia frowned for a moment. "...oh..." She smiled. "Tell him I like him, too, and that I'm sorry about earlier this evening." 

__

Then why did you think that I didn't like you later on? 

"Awright." Talya grinned. "I'll tell him." 

__

These things aren't set in stone. I thought perhaps it hadn't lasted, that you simply hadn't wanted to tell me. 

"Thank you." She moved past the Turk. "Good night then." 

__

Oh, Vincent... my dear, you've suffered too much for too long over this. Especially because you named yourself the betrayer as well as actually being a victim. I wish I could heal you of all that pain... 

"G'night." 

__

...Lucrecia? 

Yes? 

If Aeris does manage to revive you... what would you do? 

Why, say yes of course! 

Would you really? 

Yes, you silly. Now... there's something I want to see, but I'm not sure where to look. Sometime during your childhood, perhaps?Did you ever go to school, or did your father teach you? 

My father taught me for the most part... although he did try sending me to school once... 

Tried? What happened? 

I didn't find it very helpful. 

...oh? 

The other children were distracting. 

......you didn't make any friends, I take it. Can you show me something...? The first day perhaps? 

All right... 

Vincent sat at his desk during the free period, head bowed, intent on the book he was reading. Another boy walked over to him, but he ignored him. The boy waved his hand in front of Vincent's face. "Hey." Vincent looked up as the boy sat on top of his desk. "You the new kid?" Vincent nodded. "Where'd you get your name?" 

__

How old were you...? 

"Ask any other boy and he'll give you the same answer," Vincent said flatly. 

__

...twelve, I believe. 

"So your name really is Vincent Valentine?" He nodded, growing a bit annoyed, but saying nothing. "What kinda name is that?" 

__

You were cute. Hee hee. 

"My name," he answered. "Do you have one?" 

"'course I do," the boy answered. 

Vincent sighed and glanced at the page number of his book before closing it. "Are you going to tell me or just sit there like an idiot?" 

The boy shrugged. "You're the idiot, not knowing my name." 

"It's my first day. Go bother someone else." 

"I'm bothering you?" 

"Yes." 

"Can't a kid have a friendly conversation with the new boy to the class?" 

"I wouldn't describe it as 'friendly,' per say," Vincent deadpanned. 

"Well now, what would ya call it? Annoying?" 

"Marty, leave him alone," a girl called as she strode over to them, tapping Marty on the shoulder. 

"Can't you see we're trying to talk?" he asked, glaring at her. 

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Uh huh. Look, if he wants you to leave, then leave. It's his first day, give him a break!" 

"I just wanna ask him a few questions!" Marty protested. 

"One more," Vincent conceded. "Then go." 

"Aight," the boy said, turning back to him. "Are you from Wutai?" 

Vincent paused slightly before answering, "My mother was. Why does it matter?" 

"My dad says that Wutains are idiots because they won't buy anything from the Shinra." Vincent nodded minutely. 

When Marty did not leave, the girl shook her head at him. "All right, go on," she sighed, pushing him towards a knot of other children. She wandered back over to Vincent. "Sorry," she apologized. "That's my brother." 

__

She seems nice... 

"Twins?" 

__

Seems, yes. She must only have been trying to get on my good side. She barely spoke to me again. None of them did. They just stayed with their own cliques. 

"Yeah. But we're nothing alike!" she declared. She paused, then smiled a little. "He shouldn't have said that about your mom. But I think that Wutains must be pretty smart. I mean, look what the new Mako reactor is doing to the Planet." 

__

Children are so cruel... 

Vincent frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

__

I didn't mind. It was probably my fault anyway, for being so... uninviting. But I learned better at home. That's why I only stayed in school for about a year. 

"I guess you haven't been there," the girl continued. "But the trees are all bare and twisted, and there's nothing new springing up. Everything's dying..." She shook her head. "I hear they plan on building them all over Midgar. I really hope they don't." 

__

Oh, Vincent, there you go again, blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault, but you should have minded. I can't imagine what it was like growing up without any friends, without anyone to confide in or to comfort you when you were down... 

He nodded slightly, not sure whether or not he agreed with her. "...what's your name?" 

__

...I didn't understand what it was like, or why it was necessary, until I met you. I thought that consulting myself was enough. 

"Marta," she answered, grinning sheepishly. "My parents were real creative, huh? They were only expecting one." He nodded, smiled faintly. "Well, I'll let you get back to your book now," Marta said, wandering over to a group of girls. Vincent went back to his book. No one else bothered him for the duration of the day. 

__

And no one cared? 

I suppose not... My father was always a bit distant. And I kept myself isolated. 

Why? 

...I don't know. It was the world I lived in. I grew up in isolation, so naturally, I adopted it as my own. 

Like a habit? 

Perhaps... 

...wait. You said that...... Could it be, that you felt somehow... less than other people? Inferior? 

What are you getting at? 

Well... if you felt inferior, you would be abliged to leave them alone. You said you gave up reading because you didn't like seeing how people could love and be loved. Was that because you didn't think it could ever be an experience of your own? 

...you may have something. 

So... when you met me, you found that you could experience love. And that's what made you reach out to me. Afterall, it was you who spoke first. But... with the others maybe, you were uncertain how to approach them, because you had separated yourself from them for all this time...? 

You do_ understand me better than I do myself. _

...so I'm right? 

I think so. 

Then we've accomplished a good deal here... perhaps we should stop for a while. I wouldn't want to keep your friends from returning to Cosmo Canyon... 

What about reviving you? You could come back with us... 

Do I detect hope there, Vincent? 

Yes. 

Well... let's talk it over with Aeris. It would be her energy, as well as mine, that would be drained. 

Right.   
  


The cave reappeared suddenly, sight returning to Vincent's eyes in a flash of azure. He nearly staggered backwards from the abruptness of it. Lucrecia's ghost stood in front of him, but about a foot away. She smiled sheepishly. _Sorry... I didn't mean to jar you like that._

"It's all right," he answered, looking over at Aeris, who was watching him now. 

"...are you finished?" she asked. 

__

Yes... Lucrecia answered. She glanced uncertainly at Vincent, then turned back to the Cetra. _We wanted to know how you feel about reviving me. Now that Sephiroth is gone... and... well, it would sap your strength, which you haven't even fully regained yet._

"I don't mind," Aeris replied, smiling. "I want to revive you." 

__

But... I wouldn't be a burden? Vincent frowned at her in confusion, but said nothing. 

"No, of course not." Aeris climbed to her feet, and Elena followed suit, looking back and forth between her and the ghost. 

Lucrecia floated over to stand near her body, looking down. _A bit strange seeing myself dead_, she laughed. _Well... I had best return my full attention to the Lifestream. You can't call a spirit to its body when she's in between worlds, now can you?_

The Cetra shook her head as she walked to the altar. "No, you can't." Vincent exchanged mildly confused looks with Elena, then stepped forward a few paces to watch the ressurection.   
  


Aeris knelt down by Lucrecia's body, glancing up at her ghost. "...hopefully the next time I see you, you'll be alive and well," she said, grinning in slight amusement. Lucrecia's ghost laughed, the sound like chimes in her mind, then disappeared. Aeris sobered herself, the smile fading, and took up Lucrecia's cold hand into her own. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated, searching the Lifestream as she had done before. But this time Lucrecia did not stop her. Aeris embraced the other's soul with her own mind, with her own soul, and with it, embraced the memories... 

Flash. 

Lucrecia was lying limp in the bed, her eyes fixed on the door. _...Vincent, why aren't you coming back? The eyes closed, the breathing stopped._

Flash. 

Hojo's sharp question. _What is it?_

Flash. 

__

Lucrecia... she's dying...! You have to help her!! 

Flash. 

__

Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end... 

Flash. 

__

Lucrecia... 

Flash. 

__

Don't... worry about me... I... I was already dying... 

Flash. 

__

Bring Sephiroth. I want... want to hold him... 

Flash. 

__

Please, Vincent, tell me... 

Flash. 

__

Vincent, tell me... 

Flash. 

__

Vincent... 

Flash. 

__

......I'm searching for you......  
...I want to meet you... 

Aeris opened her eyes and looked expectantly down at Lucrecia. 

* * *

Author's Note: I hope all the italics wasn't too confusing for anyone... Doesn't seem like I can do colors, ne? Anyway... had lots of fun with this chapter, too. The little battle part with Elena and Talya sucks, but oh well... 


	11. Reunion

Sephiroth glanced at Minerva as she opened a door along the clean metallic hallway, and stood to one side of it. She nodded towards it, not saying a word. The swordsman took a step towards it, but turned back to her. Talya had left Minerva to escort him to his room on her own, so there was no chance of them being chided for conversing. 

"...thank you for letting Aeris go," Sephiroth said finally. 

The girl shrugged. "We said we would... I don't like to go back on my word." She frowned slightly and looked off down the hall. "...besides, Hojo will probably send us off to retrieve her anyway..." 

"What control could he possibly have over you?" 

Minerva looked back at him, and shook her head. Her blue-green eyes gave away nothing. "I should be going. Talya might get suspicious." 

"...will I be seeing you again?" 

"Possibly. But my room is right next to yours." She made a slight gesture. "Perhaps we can speak through the wall." 

Sephiroth nodded and strode into the room. Minerva closed the door behind him, hesitated, then locked it. He stared at the door for a moment then surveyed the room-quite empty. Just a bed, a chair, and a small table. Like the rest of this place, it appeared very sterile and featureless. The off-white floor tiles and walls stood completely unadorned. The bedsheets were beige, and the blanket atop them only slightly darker. 

He sighed and sat down on the bed, staring down at his feet. Like the rest of the room, they invited little interest. So he closed his eyes and laid back. He did not feel tired in the slightest, but perhaps sleep would bring more memories of Aeris. Maybe he could then figure out exactly what she was... and what she could do. Could she really... feel how others felt? She had, afterall, been right about Minerva... 

And that brought him to another thing... Minerva had called Talya 'mother.' The girl was certainly a mystery. Who had Hojo used for the father? Himself again? Sephiroth shuddered violently and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about that... _I'm not like Hojo... I'm like Aeris, right? She told me so... oh, please, don't let me turn out like Hojo..._

A knock on the door thankfully disturbed his thoughts and he sat up as Talya entered, closing the door carefully behind her. She grinned sheepishly. "...hi." Sephiroth looked away. She walked over to sit down backwards in the nearby chair, leaning her arms across the back. "Sorry about the whole capturing thing... no hard feelings, right?" 

He shrugged. 

Talya frowned. "The least you could do is say something. I know you hate me... especially for telling Minerva not to let Aeris go. But she's fine now. You don't have to worry about her. Not a scratch on her." 

Sephiroth cast her a sidelong glance. "Hojo wants her, too. You and Minerva will go after her soon enough." 

She shrugged. "It's just one experiment. Maybe he'll let you both go after he's done." 

The swordsman laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" 

"No... I guess not." Talya lifted her hands slightly, palms up. "But hey, a girl can hope, eh?" 

A pause. "...so who's her father?" 

"Huh?" 

"Minerva." Sephiroth looked at her sharply. "I know you're her mother." 

Talya shrugged. "I dunno." 

He frowned. "How can you not know?" 

She grinned and shook her head. "Aw, come on, do you really think I'd've been going steady with someone? A Turk like me? I've been with a lot o' guys." 

"I would expect Hojo would have selected the father, to make sure the experiment was as similar to mine as possible." 

Talya shrugged. "Maybe he did. But he didn't tell me who it was." 

Sephiroth looked at her critically for a moment. "All right." 

"For once you believe me!" she exclaimed, resting her chin in one hand. "How come you can always tell when I'm lying?" 

The swordsman almost grinned. "If I told you, then I wouldn't be able to lie to you, now would I?" 

Talya snapped her fingers. "Damn...!" 

There was silence for a moment. "...how is Minerva... how is she cutting me off from my abilities?" 

"I'm not really sure..." Talya said, shrugging. "It's one of her spells she figured out. All I know is she's gotta keep it up all the time." 

"So no sleeping," Sephiroth stated. "Won't she get tired?" 

Talya blinked. "You should know by..." She stopped. "That's right, you haven't gotten your memory back yet. See... you guys don't need sleep, really. You could never go to sleep if you wanted to." 

"But what about tiring mentally?" 

"I dunno... I'm not either of you, so don't ask me how your bodies work." 

"......did you come in here for a reason, or did you just want to talk 'like old times'?" 

Talya sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I only came to apologize. I don't like what Hojo has me doing, but there's not much I can do to fight it without hurting the two of you." She grinned. "So do your best to kill him and escape, okay?" 

Sephiroth smiled slightly, but only shook his head. 

"Aight, well... I'd better be going off to report and all that crap." Talya stood and walked to the door. "I'll visit when I can. You work on that escape plan while I'm gone." She left, the door closed and locked behind her. 

The swordsman laid back and stared up at the ceiling. _Escape plan...? Why should I escape? I was always an experiment..._ He shook his head. He couldn't let Hojo go through with his plans. He may not have deserved a normal life, but no one belonged to Hojo. 

__

But you're his son. You're his creation, so of course you'll go along with it. If his last major experiment produced you, just think how powerful the next product will be. Perhaps that one can ascend to Godhood. Succeed where you failed. 

Sephiroth sat bolt upright. _Get out of my head. You're no part of me. _

But of course I am. I am a part of you as surely as you are Hojo's son. 

Stop it! I am not! 

Vincent says so. He would know best, wouldn't he? 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. _Maybe Hojo chose the father... artificial fertilization... _

Too involved. There would be no point in that, would there? He might as well have let Vincent had her. For all you know, he fathered Minerva as well. 

Sephiroth shuddered again at the mention of it. _That's sick... _

Isn't it? But he's your father for certain. It makes you want to throw up, doesn't it? You want to rip him out of you? But you cannot deny your heritage. 

Even if he is... I'm not like him. Aeris said so. Perhaps I take more after my mother. 

The Cetra girl is wrong. Don't listen to her. 

What? 

She doesn't know you. She just doesn't want to believe that you're really as cruel as you are. That is why she told you those things. 

She wouldn't do that... 

How do you know? 

Sephiroth lay back on the bed._ She just... wouldn't. _

Don't let her convince you. Don't let her wrap you around her little finger and get you to do whatever she wants. I have seen what she's had her friends do in the past. And she gets in so much trouble, it's not worth the trouble worrying about her. 

But... 

It would be better for you if you simply forgot her. 

...no, she wouldn't... 

You don't know her very well, you thought so yourself. Certainly she seems good on the outside, but you have no idea what she is on the inside. I watched her for some time in her former life. You do not want to get yourself entangled with her kind. 

Please, leave me alone... 

* * *

Aeris opened her eyes and pushed herself up on an elbow, looking around. She was back in Cosmo Canyon, she realized immediately. Elena sat in a chair nearby, and beyond her, Lucrecia occupied the other bed. Vincent stood nearby, watching her attentively, the ghost of a smile on his face. 

The Cetra smiled and turned to Elena, who seemed tired herself and apparently hadn't noticed Aeris's awakening. "...Lucrecia's doing fine, I take it." 

Elena gave a start and looked up. "Oh, you're awake. Yeah, she's all right. She fell asleep a few minutes after you did, and hasn't woken up since. But Vincent told me you slept for quite some time after you were revived. So, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine," Aeris responded. "Still tired, but I guess that's to be expected. I hadn't even got all my strength back... You know, Sephiroth must be very strong to have revived me without feeling tired in the slightest. And he gave me enough energy to keep me awake for a good while..." She glanced over at Lucrecia. "...I doubt I gave her nearly as much. But she'll be fine after a long sleep." Vincent took his gaze off the sleeping woman for a moment to glance at Aeris. 

She smiled at him. "Did you get what you wanted, Vincent?" 

He blinked slowly, frowned. "Lucrecia lives, but... We still have yet to free Sephiroth. Until then..." 

"...you'll still feel guilty," Aeris finished for him. Vincent nodded, and his eyes shifted back to Lucrecia. "...and that girl. We should free Minerva, too." 

"Huh?" Elena asked. "She almost killed you." 

"But she didn't. She never would have. You do remember what she did, right? She set me free, against orders. Can you imagine what Hojo will do to her for that?" 

Elena frowned, then finally shook her head. "I guess you're right... But what about Talya?" 

Aeris blinked. "What about her? You think Hojo's using her, too?" 

"Maybe..." 

Vincent shifted and glanced at them again. "......and she nearly killed you, Elena. I'm surprised you harbor doubts about her." Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said nothing. 

"I'm sure you could beat her in a fair fight," Aeris said, hoping it would cheer the Turk up. But she only dropped her head and frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"...that's just it," Elena answered. "It was a fair fight. And she had plenty of opportunities to kill me, too. But she didn't. She just made sure I wouldn't get in the way, even if I almost died..." 

"Maybe you're right," Aeris said slowly. "Afterall... you remember how she spoke to Sephiroth. 'It's the most painless way.' Like she didn't want to hurt anyone else..." She paused, and turned to Vincent. "What was she like when you knew her?" 

Vincent blinked, and hesitated. "She was..." He frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. "...she had two personalities. Normally, she was only nosy, and mocking..." 

"But...?" Aeris prompted, sitting up straighter. 

"...I didn't know her very well," he admitted. 

"That's all right," the Cetra assured him. "What was your impression?" 

"I think underneath that grin, she's... troubled, and yet there is compassion there as well," Vincent answered, his eyes wandering back to Lucrecia's face. "She cared more about people than I ever did." 

"Talya did?" Aeris asked, blinking in surprise. 

"Yes." 

"Hmm... but I wonder how Hojo has them both trapped?" Aeris pondered, leaning forwards slightly and twirling a lock of hair about her finger. "The Hojo I remember wouldn't have been strong enough to defend himself against either if they chose to kill him. Especially Minerva..." 

"Maybe it's some technological thing, if she's using magic and all," Elena suggested. Aeris looked at her strangely, and the blond shrugged, thinking the look was because it was a stupid idea. "But whatever it is, they're on Hojo's side, and we're gonna have to fight 'em." 

Aeris started to say something, but Lucrecia stirred and the three turned to look at her as she opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. She failed and lay back against the pillow, looking around. Her eyes locked onto Vincent. "Am I dreaming?" she asked. Aeris blinked, startled not by the woman's awakening, but by her aura. Of course-the Jenova. 

"No," Vincent assured her. "You may have been, but this is reality now. You are alive..." 

Lucrecia nodded slowly, then smiled. "Yes, I remember now... I suppose I'm so used to being alone that I thought it all must have been a dream..." Aeris glanced at Elena, then quietly slid out of bed, hoping not to be noticed. "Aeris," Lucrecia said. 

The Cetra paused and turned back to her. "Yes...?" 

"Thank you. Even if you wanted to, reviving me wasn't easy..." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I hope you're not as tired as I am..." 

Aeris shook her head. "I'm fine. And I hope you regain your strength soon, but I think we should leave the two of you alone for the moment." She looked meaningfully at Elena and the two left the room, closing the door behind them. 

By the slanting crimson rays outside, Aeris guessed that it was evening. She was about to ask, when she noticed that girl who had gone with Sephiroth standing outside. She smiled slightly, then bowed her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I don't think I ever caught your name." 

"Katrina," the girl responded. The Cetra noticed a worried, confused look on her face. "Where's Sephiroth? Who's that woman you brought back with you? Something's wrong isn't it?" She turned to Elena. "And who are you?" 

Aeris blinked, taking a moment to process these questions. "One thing at a time... first, this is Elena. She met up with us in Costa del Sol." She paused, considering what to tell the girl. "The woman is Sephiroth's mother, Lucrecia. And... we're not really sure where Sephiroth is. He left on his own." Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Aeris elbowed her. There was no reason to involve Katrina in this mess. 

The girl nodded slowly. "All right... do you think he'll be coming back?" 

"Probably," Aeris answered. "He likely just went to tend to a few things north of here." 

"What's north of here?" Katrina asked. 

Aeris shrugged, not saying anything about Tseng either. If Elena wanted to tell her, that was her buisiness... not Aeris's. "I'm not sure... He just mentioned it once or twice." 

"Oh." The girl looked back and forth between the two women, then nodded again. "Okay." 

The Cetra looked at the brilliant sky once again. "If the two of you will excuse me, I should do a planet reading... I haven't spoken to it in a long time." The others gave her strange looks. "What?" she asked. "I can do that you know. I am a Cetra." 

"Right," Elena said quickly. "It's just... weird." 

Aeris smiled in understanding. "I'll see you later then." She left the inn and headed towards the Cosmo Candle, only to find that several people were already sitting around it, talking amongst themselves. That would not do. So she walked past them with a smile and on up to the top of the canyon, seating herself at the edge of the cliff. She folded her legs beneath her and looked down at the villagers below her. Katrina and Elena joined the people at the Candle and they welcomed the two heartilly. 

The Cetra sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. She felt like going back to sleep, but she couldn't put this off any longer now. Drawing back within herself, within her soul, she searched for that little corner of herself that belonged to the Planet, that part of the Planet that belonged to her. It was worried, anxious about something. It seemed to _notice_ her, or at least become aware that she wanted to speak to it. 

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper. "Are you worried about Hojo?" 

__

The Crisis from the Sky stirs once more. I cannot heal the wound. 

"Another Jenova reunion... but I thought Cloud killed it already." 

__

It cannot be killed, not by its own children. 

Aeris's lips tightened. "Cloud is no child of Jenova." 

__

He is. He carries a part of it within him. Or did you not know? 

"I felt something... but I didn't think..." She shook her head. "But if Cloud can't kill it, and Sephiroth can't, then who?" 

__

Only one with the power of the Cetra and of the Crisis from the Sky itself can destroy it. 

"What? But there's no one..." 

__

There exists such a being. However, I am incapable of telling you everything. Finding this person is a task which I must leave to you. And the method of destroying the Crisis from the Sky I leave to them. 

"...what of Sephiroth? What is his fate?" 

__

He may travel down the same path as before, or he may forge a new one as yet untravelled. It is his decision alone. 

"Are you afraid of what he might do?" 

__

No. 

"Why not? Surely you remember last time..." 

__

Are you afraid of him, child? 

Aeris blinked. "Well... not anymore." 

__

Why not? 

"...he has a good soul. If he can just stay free of Jenova's grasp..." 

__

Then there is no reason to ask the same of me. 

The Cetra hesitated, then nodded in understanding. "What is Hojo's role in all of this?" 

__

He believes he can harness what can never be tamed by science. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..." 

__

Dear Aeris, I cannot tell you all the answers. There are some things which you must find out for yourself. 

"Right... but I'm afraid of what might happen because of my ignorance..." She frowned in worry. "Every time I try to do something right, I make a mistake and end up hurting someone..." 

__

That is a risk you must take. 

"I just wish... that I knew how to make everything turn out well." 

__

Do what you think should be done. What will happen will happen. 

Aeris nodded. "You're right..." 

__

Now get moving, you have work to do. 

"Yes," she agreed, opening her eyes and climbing to her feet. 

"Aeris," said Nanaki from behind her. She jumped a little and turned around to look at him. "Sorry," he apologized. "But, I couldn't help overhearing some of that. What's wrong?" 

She hesitated. "...Hojo has Sephiroth. I'm worried about him." 

Nanaki nodded and sat back on his hind legs. "I suppose you'll want to launch a rescue mission for him." 

"Yes." Aeris grinned sheepishly. "I'm not allowed to go, though. I'm supposed to stay back with you and Miera." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Do you think the others will be willing to help? I mean... last time, we were trying to kill Sephiroth, and now to tell them we have to save him..." 

"With you to convince them, I'm certain some of them, at least, will want to help." The creature paused, then added. "I doubt Yuffie will be one of them." 

Aeris couldn't resist a giggle and bent down to scratch him behind the ears. "You and Yuffie, really..." She smiled. "Do you think she's matured any? It has been five years since we've seen her..." 

Nanaki shook his head slightly, and tilted his head so she could scratch just the right spot. "Yuffie? Mature? The two words will never belong in the same sentence." 

The Cetra laughed again, but stood up and smoothed her expression. "...I should call everyone. Can I use your PHS?" 

"Of course," Nanaki answered, leading her inside. His PHS was sitting on the table, and he nodded towards it, then paused. "Would you like me to leave you alone? I know you'll be calling Cloud..." 

"If you don't mind, that would be nice," Aeris said. Nanaki shook his head and padded out of the observatory. Aeris flopped down on the couch and took the PHS in her hand, staring at it for a moment. The impression of teeth marks in it made her smile, but the smile soon faded. Finally, she took deep breath, exhaled, and dialed Cloud's number. 

"(Hello?)" 

"Hi, Cloud." 

"(...hey, Aeris.)" 

"Look, I'm really sorry to be bothering you so soon... It's only been, what? Two days? Gods, it feels like it's been forever..." 

"(Aeris? What's wrong? Are you all right?)" 

"I'm fine, but... Hojo's still alive." 

"(What!?)" 

Aeris bit her lip. "And what's worse-he's captured Sephiroth." 

"(Huh? How the hell'd he manage to do that?)" 

She shifted anxiously. "I... I was careless, and Talya and Minerva-they work for Hojo-they caught me. Sephiroth traded himself in to save me..." 

"(He did what!?)" 

"You heard me. He's changed a lot, Cloud... or maybe he's just reverted back to how he used to be. Before Nibelheim. But I can't say-I didn't know him then." 

"(...so you want me to kill Hojo and... rescue Sephiroth?)" 

"Well, essentially... yes." 

"(Do you know where he is?)" 

"Not really, no. I'm sorry. You don't have to help..." 

"(No, I will. Hojo won't be half as hard to kill as Sephiroth was.)" 

"...but, Cloud... You don't understand everything. Minerva must be just as strong as he was, if not more so. And there's Talya. And Hojo has Jenova to aid him..." 

"(Jeez... are the others going to help?)" 

"I called you first. Vincent was going to go all by himself, but we convinced him not to. Elena's helping, but I can't go with you..." 

"(Good. It's too dangerous for you.)" 

"I thought you'd say that!" 

"(Heh... Where are you?)" 

"Staying at Cosmo Canyon for the moment. If everyone could meet here, that would work well." 

"(All right. I'll call Cid and Barret, and you call Yuffie and Reeve.)" 

"Okay. I'll see you soon..." 

"(Bye.)" 

"Bye..." Aeris pressed a button on the PHS to end the call, and lay back for a moment. Well, even if the others all refused, she had Cloud to help them... Tifa would probably go with him. She wished she could help, too, but Lucrecia was right. She was still too weak. If only she was as strong as Sephiroth... 

Shaking her head, she dialed Yuffie's number. 

"(Uh, hello?)" 

"Hi, Yuffie. It's Aeris." 

"(Yeah, right.)" 

"I'm serious." 

"(...you're dead. This's gotta be a joke.)" 

"No, it's not. Um... see, Sephiroth woke up again, and he revived me..." 

"(Oh Gawd, you're not kidding, are you?)" 

"Nope." 

"(So... wait a minute, Sephiroth? I thought we killed that freak...)" 

Aeris winced. "You did. But the Jenova revived him. It's all right, though." 

"(How is that all right? Won't he, like, kill everyone?)" 

"Only bad guys," Aeris said, smiling a bit. "He revived me, remember?" 

"(Oh... yeah... well...)" 

"Just trust me on that. We have other problems..." 

"(...oh, so that's why you're calling.)" 

"Yeah." 

"(What's up?)" 

"You remember Hojo, right?" 

"(Yeah... the freak... What about him?)" 

"He's alive again." 

"(Him too!? Gawd! This is just getting too weird. Is there anyone else who came back to life?)" 

"Not that I know of." 

"(Okay, so you wanna know if I'll help you kill Hojo, right? Why don't you just have Sephiroth do it?)" 

"Well... see, Hojo's got some help, and they captured him..." 

"(They captured Sephiroth!?)" 

"Yes." 

"(Ookay then... I'm not even gonna ask.)" 

"But anyway... will you help?" Aeris crossed her fingers and waited for the answer. 

"(Well... I don't have anything better to do. It's boring here.)" 

She blinked. "You do understand that it's going to be very dangerous, don't you?" 

"(Yeah. So? I'm a lot stronger than I used to be! And Cloud's gonna be there, right? We'll do fine.)" 

"All right. We're meeting in Cosmo Canyon. I'll see you." 

"(See ya.)" 

"Bye." Again, she ended the call. "Well... two down, one to go..." Aeris sighed. She wondered how Reeve would react. She really didn't know him that well, and hadn't even met him, really. Cait Sith could be a completely different personality. "No use wondering," she said to herself. "You might as well call him now." She punched in the number on the PHS and prepared to convince someone else to help Sephiroth. 

"(Um... hi?)" 

She blinked a few times, trying to place the voice. "Reno!?" 

"(Uh... yeah... who is this? Reeve got a girlfriend I don't know about?)" 

Aeris giggled. "I guess you don't remember me, after all that time you spent chasing after me." 

"(Huh!? Aeris!? But you're-)" 

"Dead. I know. I mean, I used to be." 

"(You mean Elena was right on that one?)" 

"Yes she was. Sephiroth brought me back. Now can I please talk to Reeve?" 

"(Nope, sorry. He's not here right now.)" 

"Reno... is he really gone, or are you just teasing me?" 

"(He's gone. Really. Now what was that you were saying about Sephiroth?)" 

Aeris hesitated. Well... was there really any harm in telling him? Reno wasn't the type to panic or go around telling the whole world. Unless, of course, he got drunk and told them... "If I tell you, you can't let anyone else know, except Reeve. Can you do that?" 

"(What about Rude?)" 

"Um... I guess that's okay." 

"(Yeah, I can do that.)" 

"Okay. Well, you see... Both Sephiroth and Hojo came back to life because of the Jenova." 

"(Shit. That can't be good.)" 

"Hold on. Sephiroth's sane again. So that's all right... except that Hojo caught him." 

"(So he's gonna do experiments on him?)" 

"Well... yes..." 

"(Why is that a bad thing? He deserves it.)" 

"No he doesn't!" Aeris snapped. "Now listen, if Sephiroth was the result of Hojo's first experiment, Vincent was the next, and there were all those clones... and now Hojo has a girl who looks like Sephiroth working for him, and she's bound Sephiroth, so he can't do anything. What do you think the next product will be?" 

"(Shit...)" 

"Exactly." 

"(So... you wanna kill them? And you wanted Reeve to help?)" 

"Hold on, we only want to kill Hojo." 

"(What about that girl? Is she... uh... sane?)" 

"Yes. I don't think she wants to be working for Hojo." 

There was a pause. "(...is she cute?)" 

Aeris sighed. "Reno... is that all you ever think about?" 

"(It's high on my list, yeah. Which reminds me-did you hook up with Cloud? Is Tifa still single?)" 

"No. They're married now..." 

"(Oh. Sorry.)" Another pause. "(So, baby, are you looking for a boyfriend?)" 

"Reno!" 

"(All right, all right. You want me to tell Reeve all this crap?)" 

"Yes." 

"(Okay. And, uh... is Elena still with you?)" 

"Yeah..." 

"(She coming back any time soon?)" 

"It depends on how soon we find Hojo." 

"(You mean she's helping you kill him!?)" 

"Yes." 

"(She's crazy! She'll kill herself!)" 

"I'd say she's a pretty good fighter." 

"(Yeah, right.)" 

Aeris frowned. "The rest of us will take care of her anyway. Just tell Reeve for me, all right? Everyone's meeting in Cosmo Canyon. Goodbye." 

"(Wait! Hold on!)" 

"What?" 

"(...do you mind if me an' Rude join the cause?)" 

"Uh... well, I guess that's fine. But why do you want to help?" 

"(Hey, I never liked the guy either. Besides, we've gotta look after Elena to make sure she doesn't shoot herself in the foot or anything.)" 

Aeris shook her head. "All right then..." 

"(See ya there!)" 

"See you." Aeris turned off the PHS and set it back down on the table. She hoped Cloud wouldn't mind. She knew how much he hated the Turks... but that was five years ago. He had been all right with Elena, hadn't he? Standing, she smoothed her skirt and walked outside. 

Nanaki lay at the edge of the platform, looking out, but he glanced back at her as she came out. "How did you do?" 

Aeris sat down next to him. "A lot better than I thought I would." She reached out a hand to stroke his mane. "Cloud agreed, and I'm pretty sure Tifa will go wherever he goes. Yuffie's coming because she's bored in Wutai..." 

"Yuffie's coming?" 

"Yes. She didn't sound quite as bad as she used to be, though," Aeris ammended. "It seems she's matured a little, anyway. And then Reno answered instead of Reeve, insisting that Reeve was out. I don't really believe him, but he agreed to help, as well as Rude." 

Nanaki chuckled softly. "So we have all the Turks working with us now? I'm sure Cloud will appreciate that..." 

Aeris smiled sheepishly. "Yeah..." 

"So tell me... what were you doing out on your own last night?" 

The Cetra blinked. "Oh... that's right, I didn't tell you..." She let her hand rest on his head. "I went to revive Lucrecia. You know how Vincent is... I thought she could help. And I think she has already." 

"So you succeeded?" 

"Yes. She's resting up right now." Aeris yawned herself at the thought of the comfortable bed she had left not too long ago. 

"Sounds like you're tired, too," Nanaki commented. She nodded. He stood, stretched, and waited for her to get up. "You can sleep here tonight. The bed is really quite comfortable, and I could sleep on the couch. I'm sure there is room enough at the foot of your bed for Miera to make herself comfortable." 

"Thank you," Aeris said, following him back inside. 

* * *

"It's been a long time..." Lucrecia remarked, smiling tiredly. Vincent nodded, never tearing his gaze away from her. "You're just as beautiful as you always were," he said softly. 

"Sit down, Vincent," she invited, weakly patting the mattress. He did as he was bidden, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You, on the other hand, have changed your appearance quite a bit." She reached out and fingered the edge of his crimson cloak. "Darker, I must say. How many people have you gotten to believe you're a vampire?" 

Vincent shrugged. "Quite a few, I expect." He hesitated, then decided to leave it at that. 

"...you're still handsome, but I think I like the old look better." She shifted slightly. "But I suppose you've changed your appearance to match your feelings... things were neater back then. More organized, more controlled. But now... I don't think you care anymore." 

"Only about you and Sephiroth," he answered. 

"...what about your friends? Cloud and Cid and the others...?" 

Vincent shrugged, but sensed where this conversation was heading. He wasn't sure if it pleased him or not. "...I only knew them for a few weeks." 

"Still," Lucrecia insisted. "Friendships can spring up very quickly. You kept your distance from them, though? Only went along to... to kill Hojo?" 

"Yes..." 

She hesitated. "What about now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what about Aeris?" 

Vincent said nothing for a long time. "...yes, I do care about her. You're right, as always." 

Lucrecia smiled. "You care about her a lot, I think. I've been keeping an eye on you lately. Remember at the beach? You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you she was right... and I couldn't." 

"I'm sorry... but I cannot help being stubborn. It must have been frustrating, not being able to say anything." 

"You listened to her, though... why?" 

Vincent searched through his mind for the answer he had been trying to bury. "...she reminded me of you at the time. I think... she still does." He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry..." 

"No, it's perfectly all right. But I thought you were going to stop apologizing." 

He looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." 

Lucrecia giggled. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" Vincent shrugged. She stifled a yawn with her hand and shook her head slightly. "I suppose I should rest up first, so I can remember the things we talk about..." 

Vincent nodded. "Yes. Go to sleep. You need to rest up to get your strength back." 

* * *

__

Aeris stood alone in the darkness, her head was lowered, she could barely see her feet. A cold breeze seemed to come from everywhere, and it made her shiver violently. 

"Are you cold?" a low voice asked. 

She whirled around to find Sephiroth standing there, concerned. "N-no," she stammered. "I'm fine." She looked around, but still there was only the black and the chilling breeze. "Where are we?" 

"Where she wants us to be." 

Aeris blinked at him in confusion. "Who?" 

"There is no time for answers, Aeris. Look." He set a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. She found herself staring into a tall mirror. She could see Sephiroth standing behind her, hand on her shoulder, and she smiled. The image began to change bit by bit until it was Minerva standing behind her, her eyes that icy blue-green. Aeris's eyes followed the girl's other arm down to where her hand gripped the handle of the Masamune. 

The Cetra took a step backwards in fear, and she felt the hand retract from her shoulder. Minerva lowered her hand. 

"Don't worry," said Sephiroth from behind her. "She won't kill you, of course." 

Aeris's reflection turned to Minerva and, with a unaudible plea, touched her arm lightly. The silver-haired girl stepped forward and out of the mirror. "Cloud," Aeris began anxiously. 

"Don't worry," Sephiroth repeated, and stepped forward to meet Minerva. 

"Sephiroth," said the girl, "it is time. She wills it to be so." 

He nodded. "I understand. I have failed." 

The Cetra watched in horror as Minerva drove the blade through Sephiroth. The memory of cold steel lancing through her... He sank to his knees. So cold... Minerva withdrew the sword. I am always by your side. Aeris turned away and shut her eyes tightly. Please, this can't be real...

"What is real?" 

She whirled around only to find herself alone in the blackness once more. The mirror was gone, as were Sephiroth and Minerva. 

"Thank you, Aeris," she heard her mother say. Turning around again, slowly, she looked around at all the Cetra gathered before her. The sky shone a brilliant blue and a gentle breeze stirred the flowers. She still felt cold. Only the memory of Sephiroth's hand on her shoulder had been warm. 

"What...?" she murmured. 

"You've killed Sephiroth, my daughter." 

Aeris took a step back, violently shaking her head. "No! I didn't!" 

"Of course you did. What's wrong?" 

"I didn't!" Aeris repeated. "Jenova killed him! I'm sure of it!" 

Ifalna bowed her head. "My dear Aeris, you said the same when he killed you. Do you really believe that? Jenova has no power over you." 

"But-" 

"Oh, come now, you did a wonderful job! He'll never bother us again." 

"Please-" 

The Cetra lifted Aeris onto their shoulders, cheering, singing, dancing, and carried her across the field towards the lake. 

"No!" she screamed. "I didn't! I didn't kill him! Don't take me there! Please!" 

But her cries were lost amidst the joyous clamor of the Cetra. Struggling wildly, Aeris broke free of their hands and tumbled to the ground. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees and then finally clawed her way to an upright position and frantically pushed at the crowd. The people would not move, and they reached for her again, praising her, telling her how well she did-Sephiroth would never bother them again. 

"NO!" She could not hear her own voice, only the voice of her mother ringing in her ears. 

"Thank you, Aeris. You've killed Sephiroth. Thank you." 

With a cry of desperation, she broke away from the group and ran for all she was worth. The ground dropped away from beneath her and she was suddenly falling through emptiness. 

"Sephiroth!" she called, and she thought she heard him answer her, but she wasn't certain. A feather. She landed softly on the smooth obsidian floor and folded her wings across her back. A cluster of angels had gathered around Sephiroth, some mournful, and others finally content. Minerva, clothed in black and holding the bloodied Masamune, stood slightly apart from the group. 

Aeris glided over and knelt down beside Sephiroth, glancing at Lucrecia, who held his head in her lap. She looked down at Sephiroth's face. He looks like a sleeping angel himself_, she thought. His one wing was draped over him and blood seeped through the pure white feathers where Minerva had stabbed him. Aeris smiled wistfully and laid a hand over his heart. _

"Please," she whispered. "Please..." 

* * *

"Who are you waiting for?" 

Aeris looked up as Katrina took a seat beside her at the bonfire. "A few of my friends are coming to meet me here..." she answered hesitantly. 

"...something's very wrong, isn't it?" the girl asked. 

The Cetra stared at her for a moment. "Yes, you're right. I suppose I'm not a very good liar." 

Katrina shifted anxiously. "Is Sephiroth okay?" 

Aeris returned her attention to the gate. "I hope so." 

"That woman... what's her name... Talya? Did she get 'im?" 

"Captured him, yes." 

"I don't understand," the girl said, shaking her head. "Why couldn't he just use his powers and escape and all that?" 

Aeris's voice sounded hollow in the early morning air and her eyes were fixed on the entrance as though it was her last hope. "Maybe he doesn't remember how..." 

Katrina looked worried. "Are you okay?" 

The Cetra nodded absently. "I'm fine... Just... tired, that's all." 

"...so when are they s'posed to get here?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"They're coming to save Seph from that woman?" 

"Not just her," Aeris sighed. "Did he tell you about Hojo?" 

Katrina nodded. "Wait... well, he didn't, but Vincent did. He did say, I think, that Hojo was after him or something... And you, too. Some experiment thing." 

"So he knew..." Aeris murmured to herself. "And that was why he told me...... Nevermind. Where do you think Elena is?" 

"Oh! Yeah, she's sleeping in 'cause she was tired and she wanted us to wake her up when we saw her friends coming. I guess you guys know some of the same people, huh?" 

"Yes, we do. It's just that they used to be our enemies... her and those friends of hers." 

The girl blinked in surprise. "Huh? Then why are they helping you?" 

"We have a common enemy," she answered. "No one likes Hojo." 

"...he's pretty evil, huh?" 

"Yes... but... I wonder..." 

"What?" 

Aeris shook her head. "Nevermind." The familiar blond spiky head appeared above the top step and a smile spread across her face as she stood up. "There he is now..." Hopping off the raised platform and onto the ground, Aeris ran to meet him, throwing her arms around his waist. "It's so good to see you again," she whispered. 

Cloud smiled slightly and affectionately stroked her hair for a moment before he remembered Tifa. He removed Aeris from himself and grinned apologetically. Aeris lowered her head in embarrassment. 

"It's all right," Tifa said. 

Cloud looked around. "Where's Nanaki?" 

Aeris blinked and glanced behind her. "I'm not sure. He should be coming soon..." 

Katrina shuffled over to them. "Um... hi..." she greeted hesitantly. The Cetra smiled and introduced her friends to each other. 

Nanaki bounded up as she finished, Miera behind him. "Sorry," he said. "We didn't realize you were here already." 

Cloud blinked and looked back and forth between the two. "I thought you were the last of your kind." 

"Well, you were all wrong," Miera said simply with a laugh. 

Aeris smiled and turned back to Cloud. "Did you convince any of the others to come?" 

"Only Cid," he replied, shaking his head. "Barret went back to Midgar, so you can understand he's got his hands full." 

"They're still rebuilding?" she asked, surprised. 

Cloud nodded. "Apparently. Midgar was huge, and a lot of people just deserted it after Meteor." 

"I see," Aeris said. "Did you ask how Marlene was doing?" He shrugged. "Sorry. Forgot to." He scratched his head. "So how did you do?" "Pretty good, I'd say. Yuffie's coming, and... uh... well, I'm not sure what you're going to think of this, but the Turks want to help, too." 

"What!?" Cloud exclaimed. 

Aeris tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. That's okay, right?" He frowned and Tifa touched him on the arm. 

"We need all the help we can get, right?" 

Cloud sighed. "I guess..." 

"HOLY SHIT!!" The loud exclamation caused the six all turned to see Cid sprinting up the steps. 

"Cid!" Aeris greeted happily. 

To her surprise, he took one of her hands in both of his. "You really are alive. I mean... I didn't quite believe it when Cloud told me, but... Holy shit! It's good to see you!" 

Aeris hesitantly freed her hand from his grasp and grinned. "Good to see you, too, Cid. I'm glad you could help..." 

Cid ran his hand through his hair and looked around at everyone else as though just noticing them. "Uh... hi, everyone." He peered at Miera and Katrina. "New additions to our group of numskulls?" 

Miera laughed. "I am afraid our mission is to stay back and guard Aeris. I am Miera, and the girl is Katrina." 

"Well. In case you hadn't already figured it out, I'm Cid Highwind. Glad to meet ya." 

Aeris prodded him with a finger. "So have you gotten together with Shera yet? Hmm?" 

He blushed and shook his head. "Nah." 

Tifa sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Cid?" 

"I dunno," he answered, shrugging. Another person darted up the steps and ran to Aeris, picking up the stunned Cetra and twirling her around. 

"Reno!" she yelped. "Put me down!" 

Rude reached the top step, paused near Tifa, and shook his head. Tifa glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, and he lifted up his hands in a shrug. Reeve came up behind him, but the Cait Sith toy was no where to be seen. 

Reno, instead of doing as Aeris told him, swept her up into his arms and grinned more broadly. "Aw, but you're so soft and huggable!" 

Cloud glowered at him. "Reno. Put her down." 

The red-head blinked, then complied, pushing back his messy hair. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." He grinned. "I guess you still like her, Cloud. Why'd you marry Tifa?" 

Tifa flushed indignantly, but found nothing to say. "Because I love her," Cloud answered, anger threaded through his voice. Tifa looked at him sharply, then smiled. 

"Hey now, no need to get so mad," Reno said, holding up his hands. "I came here to help you all." Cloud started to say something, but Aeris cleared her throat. 

"For once, I agree with Reno," she said. "You shouldn't be fighting." The Turk grinned triumphantly and she shot him a glare, placing her hands on her hips. "But if you ever do that again..." 

"All right, all right, I'm sorry! I'll be good!" 

"You promise?" 

Reno nodded solomnly. "Promise." 

Aeris looked over towards the gate and noticed the other two. "Hi, Rude... Reeve..." She smiled at Reeve. "This is the first time we've really met, I think." 

He nodded. "Yes, I guess it is..." He smiled shyly and extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you." 

Aeris giggled and shook his hand. "Well met, Reeve. But I wonder... why didn't you just send Cait Sith?" 

"There's no need for him anymore," he answered simply. "The only reason I had him before was because the Shinra wanted me to be in two places at once." 

Aeris sighed. "Too bad... Cait Sith was cute..." 

"Hey now," Reeve protested. "Are you implying that I'm not cute?" 

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." 

He folded his arms. "You still owe me a date, if you'll remember." 

"Wha...?" Cloud said. Aeris blinked in confusion. 

"Remember in the temple when the two of you wanted me to tell your fortunes?" Reeve prompted. 

"Oh yeah..." Aeris peered at him. "But I thought you were just kidding." 

He shrugged. "Nope." 

Tifa frowned and tilted her head. "...fortunes?" 

The three turned to look at her, then at each other. "Um..." Reeve began. 

Aeris tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry, Tifa. It was a while ago, though... If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have bothered asking." 

"No, no, it's all right," Tifa amended quickly. "It was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter anymore. And then, you had more right to ask than I did." Aeris nodded and smiled in thanks. 

Reno was looking around. "Where's Elena?" He glanced at the sky. "I guess she's still asleep, huh? It's too early for her to be up yet..." 

"Oh!" Aeris exclaimed. "Katrina, you wanna go wake her up?" The girl nodded and dashed off towards the inn. 

"...I'm guessing that was Katrina then," Reno commented. He looked down. "...who's the other cat?" 

Miera hmphed indignantly. "I am not a cat." 

"Then what the hell am I supposed to call you?" 

"Miera," she answered. "My name." 

Reno shook his head. "Jeez... how was I s'posed to call you by your name when I didn't know it yet?" She shrugged. 

After a moment, Aeris spoke up. "Well, there's really no point in standing around. Why don't we go sit down?" Nanaki made a soft noise of agreement and led the group over to the Cosmo Candle where they assembled around it. 

Aeris looked around at her companions. Cloud sat to her left, as handsome as ever, his beautiful Mako blue eyes glowing even more than usual in the fire. Aeris wished she could embrace him again, and stay in his comforting arms forever, but their relationship had been doomed, and now she had to find a way to let go of it... Cloud had Tifa, and he was trying his best to focus on that, rather than on the love he and Aeris could never express. 

Tifa sat next to him, of course, always willing to go wherever Cloud went. The two had been that way from the start, one always trying to follow the other, always trying to save them. When Aeris had first come into the picture, really, Cloud had been trying to get back to Tifa, and then to save her from Don Corneo. It was mildly amusing, actually... but the Planet had meant for them to be together. Aeris had only gotten in the way. 

Strangely, Rude sat next to Tifa. He had never talked much, so Aeris knew almost nothing about him. It was a measure of their friendship that he had stuck with Reno and Elena. And Reeve, too, apparently. She vaguely remembered him saying something about Tifa when they had gone to Gongaga... did he have a crush on her then? Who knew. 

Reeve was to Rude's left, and Aeris's first impression of him was that he was rather timid, but also fairly laid back. Quite different from the outgoing, emotional Cait Sith they had all grown to love, despite figuring out he was a spy. Reeve had come over to their side, though, and worked as a spy for them instead. There were times when Cait had been much more serious and deep than usual, like that time at Gold Saucer when they first discovered his true nature... 

She shook her head and peered through the flames at Reno. She couldn't see him very well, him being on the other side of the bonfire, but she knew him well enough. Aeris had known Reno since he first became a Turk. Shinra either sent him or Tseng after her on several occasions. She and Reno had had a rather strange relationship-when he was on duty, he was relentless in pursuing her, but on his break time, he would often just come by to say hello and chat for a while. Tseng, on the other hand... he had been a good friend to her before he became a Turk, but when working for Shinra, he often turned cold to her, and didn't come by in his off-hours like Reno had. She wondered if Sephiroth would be able to revive him... 

Elena and Katrina returned, and the Turks greeted their friend warmly, Reno teasing her, but Aeris barely registered the conversation-none of it was directed to her. Elena seated herself next to Reno, and Katrina next to her, and Aeris turned her attention to the blond Turk. The poor girl wasn't particularly bright, and had probably gotten herself into more trouble than she could handle by joining them this time. But she could be a good fighter if she put herself up to it, Aeris was sure. Especially now that she was with the other Turks. They often functioned better as a group than individually. 

Katrina was the youngest here, and Aeris knew only that Sephiroth had met her somewhere in the Icicle Area. She had to be open-minded to have accepted him, and now to be concerned about his well-being. The stories of Sephiroth and Meteor were widespread, but Katrina had no fear of him. Aeris had to wonder what such a nice girl was doing on her own, but there would be plenty of time to figure that out later. 

Cid sat next to Katrina, and her first observation was the absense of a cigarette in his teeth. Had Shera actually gotten him to quit, or at least ease off on the smoking? Aeris didn't even want to know how she had done it. She made a mental note that after this was all over, she would have to get together with Tifa to play matchmaker. Cid and Shera belonged together, and Aeris was amazed they hadn't already married. 

Miera lay near Cid, head settled lazily on her front paws, enjoying the heat from the fire. The feline creature seemed more amiable than Nanaki, more open and generally friendlier. Aeris guessed that all her years of being on her own had made her charish the company of others more than most people did, rather than make her secretive and quiet as it had done to Sephiroth. 

Nanaki sat on his haunches to her immediate right, calm and quiet as always. Aeris reached out to stroke his neck and he lay down, glancing at her, one eye inquisitive. She smiled a bit, glad that her friend knew, to some degree anyway, what she was going through. He always seemed to know, and the two shared a sort of quiet friendship, each comforted simply by the company of the other. At the moment, the role of leadership had somehow fallen onto Aeris's shoulders, and she was not used to it. 

It was Reeve who brought up the question many of those present were probably wondering: "It seems like everyone is here. What are we waiting for...?" 

"Yuffie's coming from Wutai..." Aeris explained. "That's why she's taking so long." 

"What about vampire-boy?" Cid queried. 

"I'm pretty sure Vincent's with Lucrecia," she answered, then felt she needed to elaborate, due to all the confused looks she received. "You remember, his lost love? I... um... ressurected her." 

Astonishment replaced the confusion. "You can do that!?" Reno exclaimed. 

"Yes..." Aeris pushed her bangs out of her face. "I only followed Sephiroth's example. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known how." 

Nanaki looked up at her. "You learned the spell from Sephiroth... interesting..." He paused. "...so it isn't any different for... ah... someone with Jenova in them than a Cetra?" 

She shrugged. "Well, it's slightly different, but not by much..." 

"RED!!" All heads turned as Yuffie made her entrance and flung her arms around the startled Nanaki. "I've missed you a lot!" 

The red-furred creature grunted. "Would you kindly get off of me?" 

"Oh! Sorry!" Yuffie sat up and looked around at everyone. She grinned and waved. "Hey, everybody! Long time no see." A pause. "Someone tell me why the Turks are here?" 

"We're on your side now," Reno said amiably. He held up a finger and said in an overly-serious tone. "We came to this decision while sober, I might add." 

"One has to wonder if you're still sober," Cloud muttered. Aloud he said, "Now that everyone's here, we might as well get down to business. Aeris?" 

The Cetra gave a slight start, then nodded. "Right... I'm assuming everyone knows the basics of what we're trying to do. I guess the first thing is to figure out where Hojo is..." She frowned for a moment. "Does anyone know if there are any Mako reactors still functioning?" 

"We went and shut down Junon's underwater reactor ourselves," Reno stated. "And we check it every couple months to make sure no one's turned it back on." 

"The one in Fort Condor was disabled," Miera put in. "I am quite certain the locals wouldn't allow anyone to restart it." 

"We destroyed the Mako reactor near North Corel since the explosion wouldn't harm anyone," Cloud said. 

"What about Nibelheim?" Tifa asked. 

Katrina shook her head. "Sephiroth told me he shut that one down when we spent the night there just last week." 

There was silence among the group before Aeris prompted, "Could one of Midgar's reactors survived?" 

"If I remember correctly, the south-east part of Midgar was hit the worst," Reeve said. "So perhaps the Number 8 Reactor... Do you think Barret checked it out?" 

"I dunno," said Cloud, shrugging. "Maybe he figured it was destroyed by Meteor and didn't bother, or maybe he did." 

"Or maybe the wreckage makes it difficult to get inside," Aeris suggested. "But in any case, that seems to be the only thing we have to go on right now." 

"So now that we know where we're going, what should we be expecting when we get there?" Reno asked. He grinned and added, "What about that cute silver-haired girl you were talking about?" This remark brought about a chorus of sighs, groans, and much eye-rolling. 

Aeris shook her head. "The girl's name is Minerva. From what I can tell, she's a successful attempt at creating another Sephiroth. Elena suggested that Hojo might be keeping her under control with some sort of technological implant, but we really don't know." Here, Reno and Rude turned to look at Elena, who flushed and lowered her head. The two male Turks exchanged surprised glances, then turned to look at Yuffie as she spoke. 

"So the easy thing to do is ta kill Hojo first so he can't use it, and then she's on our side?" 

"That would be the best situation, but it's highly unlikely. My guess is we'll be fighting Talya first." 

"Talya?" Reeve asked, blinking in recognition. 

"Yes," Aeris confirmed. "An ex-Turk, so you may have heard of her. I think she was originally assigned to Hojo a few years after the completion of the Jenova Project and never left his service... Only she's likely been experimented on, too, so she's not totally human anymore." 

"So after kicking her ass..." Cid began. 

"You have to defeat Minerva," Aeris finished before he could put in any more obsenities. "And then you can get to Hojo." 

"Hojo should be a piece of cake," Yuffie declared. 

"I don't think so," said Cloud. "He's got Jenova in him now, remember? He'll have some strong spells to throw at us..." 

"Great," Reno commented. "Anyone else we have to worry about?" 

Aeris shook her head. "Not that I know of. But I'm guessing that Minerva is guarding Sephiroth, so if you defeat her, you should be able to free him and then he can help you." 

"But just how much will he be able to help?" Katrina asked. "If he can't remember a whole lot, why would he remember spells and stuff?" 

The Cetra frowned. "Well... I don't know. But his skill as a swordsman should be enough of itself to provide some aid..." 

"All right then," Reeve said. "Is that it?" 

Aeris nodded. "That's about everything I can think to tell you. Vincent knows just as much as I do, so if you have any questions, ask him. He'll be going with, of course." 

"Dangit, he gives me the creeps," Yuffie complained. 

"Live with it," Cid told her. 

"Cid? Did you bring the Highwind?" Cloud asked. 

"Sure did," the pilot answered. "I set her down to the west of here, though. The canyon makes for a hard landing." 

"Yeah," Cloud agreed as he climbed to his feet. "All right everyone... let's m-" Cid gave him a sharp look and he stopped mid-sentence and cleared his throat. "I mean, let's move out. Aeris, you want to go get Vincent?" 

The Cetra nodded and hurried to the inn. She knocked on the door, and Vincent's soft "Come in" answered her. 

"Everyone's briefed and ready to go..." she said. Looking down at Lucrecia, she saw the woman was still asleep. "I'll tell her where you went, all right?" 

Vincent hesitated, then nodded as he stood. "...and tell her I promise to bring Sephiroth back to her." 

Aeris nodded. "What about promising not to get yourself killed?" 

"...you know I can't, Aeris." 

"It's Hojo. He made you what you are-maybe he knows some way of killing you. So promise me?" 

He looked down at her thoughtfully for a moment. "...I promise." 

Aeris smiled, then stepped back from the door. "Go on now, no need to keep everyone waiting. I'll take good care of Lucrecia, so you don't have to worry." 

"Goodbye, Aeris," Vincent said quietly, then brushed past her and on outside. Aeris followed him out, at a slower pace, and joined Katrina, Nanaki, and Miera at the gate, watching everyone leave to follow Cid west, saying their goodbyes. Reno blew her a kiss as he left, and Aeris shook her head at him. Cloud was the last to leave, pausing before Aeris. 

"We'll kill Hojo and bring Sephiroth back no problem," he assured her. "You don't have to worry at all." 

"I'll worry anyway. I wish I could go with you..." 

Cloud shook his head, and grinned. "I can't let you. It's too dangerous." 

"I thought you'd say that..." Aeris murmured. She gave him a brief hug, then smiled. "You'd better get going, or they'll take off without you. Call me if anything comes up." 

"Yeah..." 

"See you..." 

"Bye..." Cloud waved a bit, then turned and jogged off after the others. Aeris watched them until they were out of sight, then turned to head back to the inn. She was mildly surprised when Katrina followed her. Aeris sat down on the edge of Lucrecia's bed, while Katrina closed the door and sat on the other bed. 

"So that's Sephiroth's mom, huh?" Aeris nodded. "...she's pretty." 

"Yes," the Cetra agreed. "Sephiroth must have gotten everything from her, because I certainly don't see any of Hojo in him." 

"I've never met Hojo, but from everything I've heard about him, you're right." Katrina swung her legs a bit. "Are Lucrecia and Vincent going to get together?" 

Aeris looked at her for a moment. "Probably. I don't see why they wouldn't." 

"Then Sephiroth will have parents, right? That'd be cool." 

"Yes... He certainly was a neglected child... as far as love went, anyway. He doesn't think anyone cares now." 

"Looks like somebody's got a crush," Katrina said. 

Aeris blinked and looked up sharply. "Huh?" 

"Seems that way, anyway." 

She shook her head. "No... I'm just worried about him. You are, too, aren't you?" 

"Yeah..." Katrina admitted. 

"But about all we can do is pray." 

"Yeah." 

Aeris sighed tiredly. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep for a little while? I think I'm still recovering..." 

"Nope, not a bit," Katrina said, standing up. "I'll watch her, and you get some rest." 

The Cetra smiled gratefully and moved to the bed, flopping back and closing her eyes. Sleep found her almost imediately. 


	12. Regrets

Sephiroth's eyes shot open and he sat up. _What...?_ It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He looked around the sterile room and nodded shakily to himself. _It was only a dream of course. It was too strange to have been real... I am here, in the lab, and she would never have done such a thing... _

It was the Cetra who told her to. 

He blinked, then frowned. _I thought I told you to leave me alone. _

You thought that would last? You have to learn the truth before Aeris bends you to her will so she can fulfill her own agenda. 

What...? What are you talking about? 

She wants to destroy you and Minerva and Cloud and anyone else who carries Jenova's cells. She believes that Jenova is evil, that Jenova is the Crisis from the Sky. 

But she is. 

Oh, no, you have been mistaken as well. It is the Cetra who are the parasites of this Planet. It is they who have deceived the human race. The deception has worked so well that it has become common belief. Of course because the Cetra are naturally more charming and quite capable at making themselves seem more vulnerable. Of course the humans would believe them instead of the silent, stoic children of Jenova. 

No. The Cetra speak to the Planet, they use their magic to heal, they help to protect this Planet. If what you are saying is really true, then why did I summon Meteor? Why would I attempt to destroy the Planet, if I am not the virus? 

For the greater good of the universe. All the inhabitants of the Planet are descended from the Cetra. The Planet therefore must be destroyed to be rid of it. This must be done so that the Cetra do not infect other worlds with their deception. 

Stop lying to me and tell me the truth, if you know it. 

I am telling the truth. But you would prefer to believe the sweet little Cetra, wouldn't you? She's always been so kind to you... 

But she has... 

Ha! She lies to you, pretends to care so that you will sacrifice yourself for her and so that she can be rid of yet another of our kind. And you, poor misguided boy, believed her. You've fallen in love with the endearing little girl. 

What!? 

Perhaps not in that way, but you were willing to give yourself to Hojo so that she could remain free. I know how much you hate and fear Hojo... 

A knock on the door interrupted the mental argument before Sephiroth could answer this voice in his head. He looked up as Talya opened the door. She did not enter the room, and there was no smile on her face. 

__

Hmm, the voice commented indifferently, _looks like you'll be seeing him soon. _

Shut up. Just shut up. 

Sephiroth stood without the former Turk having to say a word and followed her down the hall to Hojo's main laboratory. 

* * *

Minerva blinked to clear her vision. _Did I really...?_ No... she couldn't have fallen asleep. Never in her life had she been tired or slept for even an instant. Not even when Hojo... She shook her head. Best not to think about such things. But... she couldn't have been hallucinating. Daydreaming perhaps? But what kind of daydream was that? They were supposed to be pleasant, weren't they? Sighing, she stood and paced back and forth. 

__

Perhaps I'm just going insane... 

That would be a pity. 

I am certain you would quite enjoy taking advantage of me if I did. You probably showed me that just to try and push me to that end. I am stronger than Sephiroth, though. 

I know. That's why you're my favorite. 

Shut up. 

It was not your fault though. 

What? You saw that? Ugh... I don't get any privacy, even within my own head. 

It was the Cetra girl. It was always the Cetra. You do realize that she is the reason for all this madness? For our suffering. 

She is not. And I refuse to be associated with you. Perhaps you occupy a part of my mind and my body, but you are separate from me. You cannot have me as you did him. 

This strength is what I like about you. You are not so easily bent. Of course... had you been put through what he was... I'm not so certain you would be as strong as you are now. Still, you have received even less affection than he, and still no part of you yearns for it. 

How would you know? 

Hmm. I know more than you think I do, my daughter. 

Do not call me that! I am not your daughter. 

If you so choose to believe. I trust you will bring the Cetra to Hojo so he can further my wishes for her. She deserves the punishment he can give her. 

I refuse to do it. I could reverse the lock on the door so that... 

You can't. You should know that by now. If you tamper with the locks, he'll... 

Then I will make my own. 

He'd just rip it apart. 

I will put up a barrier. 

He's good with barriers. You can only destroy things. It won't work. 

Eh... But I need to do something. 

There is nothing you can do. You were not made to defy him, or me. You were created for destruction, certainly. The power of your black magic proves that. 

I was not created to destroy. My purpose is to guard Sephiroth and that Cetra... Aeris. 

And to kill anyone who gets in your way, in Hojo's way. Destroy anything in his path. Betray them if you must. 

No. I have no wish to do so. 

But that is your purpose. If you refuse to accept it, he will only have to break you. 

I do not want to capture Aeris. There is something about her that I... I am uncertain, but it feels... she should not be caged. 

Why not? 

She is... she has something that... 

You can't put your finger on it, can you? It's only a defense mechanism to incur your compassion. 

No, you are wrong. Have you not been near her, or do you simply lack the soul required to comprehend that kind of feeling? 

You are the one at fault. It is that very soul that she appeals to. She wants you to feel compassion for her so that she will remain free while those with Jenova in them suffer. 

She did not mean for us to suffer. 

She spoke to Sephiroth and coaxed him to care for her. When you caught her then, he wanted to trade in his life for hers. She was the cause of his pain, you see. That compassion worked to her advantage. 

You are lying to me, just as you deceive Sephiroth. Aeris does not mean for these things to happen. She even argued against them, trying to stop him. She cares for Sephiroth. That much is obvious, although I am not certain why. 

She only pretends to care. She is much more intelligent and much less naïve than she seems. The Cetra works out ways to seduce others so that they will work for her. It is in this method that she builds her power. 

Lies, all of it. Shut up and leave me be. 

Or what? There is nothing you can do. 

If you insist on attempting to deceive me, which, I might add, you have been unsuccessful at for seventeen years, then I will tell Sephiroth who you are. That would ruin your plans, would it not? 

...you will capture the Cetra, whether you want to or not. 

I know. I am simply asking you to leave me be. It is bad enough that I must do so without you persisting at this idiot game you can never win. 

The voice in her head fell silent and Minerva sighed. It spoke more and more often now, almost as though it was running out of time. Minerva was uncertain of its motives, although she believed she would know soon enough. She moved her chair to the wall that separated her room from his. "...Sephiroth?" she ventured. She wasn't sure why she wanted to speak with him. Maybe a part of her wanted to protect him from the voice in his head. Or perhaps she just welcomed the company. It would be, of course, the first time she had really talked to anyone besides Talya. And Hojo... well, he was an idiot. 

"Sephiroth," she repeated, louder this time. No answer came. Minerva sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Alone as always. She closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself, finding little comfort in the empty sound. 

* * *

Reno remembered the airship from his days with Shinra, but Cid had apparently remodeled it since then. His companions from Avalanche commented on what a good job the pilot had done in rebuilding it, however, so he guessed that it had sustained some damage... or something like that. A rope ladder led the way up to the deck and Cid was the first to ascend, a wide grin on his face as he heard the praise of his friends. 

The redhead tried to climb up after Tifa, but Rude put a restrictive hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Reno snapped his fingers and waited his turn. It seemed as though Rude still had that insane crush on Tifa... I mean, sure she was hot, but she was way out of his league! ...that, and she was married. He wondered briefly how such a strange love triangle had come into existence. Actually, he mused, it was more of a love hexagon. 

He ended up being the last one on, which kind of disappointed him, but then he told himself that the strongest guy always brought up the rear and that made him feel better. He halfway to the door, grinning over at Elena as she caught his eye. She had decided to stay out there, and an anxious-looking Yuffie stood next to her, tightly grasping the railing and looking down as the airship lifted off. 

"Are you _sure_ it's better down here?" Yuffie asked, looking a bit green already. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I _have_ ridden the Highwind before, you know," Elena answered, much more relaxed as she leaned on the railing and looked out at the view. Reno knew she suffered from a slight case of motion sickness, and suspected that Yuffie did as well... only to a greater extent. He continued on into the hull of the airship and up to the bridge, where the rest of their odd party had assembled. 

Cid was at the wheel, of course, since his former crew was not present. Reno wondered if he had sent them all home or what. But he decided he didn't really care and looked around for a place to sit, or, as he noted that there were still no chairs, stand around. Cloud and Tifa were side-by-side at the front of the bridge, looking out the huge window there, Reeve was leaning against the wall near a set of controls, and Rude was near him. It took Reno a few minutes to locate Vincent, who had taken up his position in a lowered control platform, against the far wall. 

Finally, Reno decided to join the silent man, if only to ask him a few questions as to the mental stability of the guy they were trying to rescue... Sephiroth. Well... that, and he wanted to know if he'd seen that silver-haired girl or if Aeris had any love interests at the moment, besides Cloud, who was now thankfully out of the picture anyway. He told himself he really didn't have a crush on her, but she was a nice girl, and really cute, so he might as well try. Hey, they were already friends, and that was always the best place to start, wasn't it? He could be sure she wouldn't just brush him off. Part of him, though, felt that it was some sort of violation to try and gain her affections. 

Vincent did not so much as glance at him as he descended the short, metal staircase to stand near him. Reno watched him for a minute, and wondered if the guy was a vampire or something, with the way he looked. In any case, those red eyes were kinda cool, and Reno tried to imagine himself with eyes like that-they'd match his hair startlingly well. 

"Soo...." he began amiably. "I get the impression that you're one o' the few people here who's actually doing this for Sephiroth an' not Aeris. I was kinda wondering why, exactly." 

Vincent raised an eyebrow at him. "I am doing this for many reasons." 

"Like what?" Reno prompted when he did not continue. Vincent only shrugged. The redhead waited for a moment, then tried a different line of questioning. "So, is he really sane again? Sephiroth, I mean." 

The other man nodded. "He is... And he seems to care more about people than he ever did before." 

"Ah... um... any idea why?" 

"...he does not remember much, and I assume the lack of memory stripped him down to instinct." Vincent eyed him, a look that would probably have unnerved most people, but Reno was used to worse looks. "Why do you ask?" 

He shrugged. "Just wonderin'." Vincent waited, not convinced. "Oh, fine, I really don't care." 

"Then why are you speaking to me?" 

"Um... 'cause I want to know if Aeris is, you know... free. You've been around her for a while, right?" After a few moments, he felt the need to elaborate. "Does she like anyone, other than Cloud?" 

Vincent sighed quietly then shook his head. "Not that I know of." 

Reno ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he was truly not wanted now that the conversation had turned to simple crushes and girls. "Just so I know... what does that Lucrecia chick have to do with all this? Wasn't there a scientist named Lucrecia...?" 

"She worked with Hojo, yes," Vincent replied, his tone even more steeled than before. "She is Sephiroth's mother." 

"Who's his dad?" 

"...Hojo." 

"Damn! That is one screwed up family," Reno commented. Vincent frowned at him and he scratched his head. Okay, so maybe he wasn't used to worse looks than the ones Vincent could give. "Uh... sorry. You like her, don't you?" The slight nod affirmed his assumption, and he grinned, albeit a bit nervously. "I'll shut up now." A second nod showed Vincent's appreciation of the silence, and Reno walked back up the steps, having learned something at least. 

He joined Rude by the wall and followed his tall friend's gaze towards the front of the ship, where Tifa was standing. "Aw... jeez, Rude, you still pining after _her_?" he asked, keeping his voice low. Reeve glanced at them, but neither of the other Turks cared. Rude made a noise that might have passed for a snort and closed his eyes. Reno shook his head. "You gotta get over it. She's hot and all, but... hell, she's married now!" 

"I know," Rude acknowledged quietly. 

Reno shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, taking a moment to admire Tifa for himself. Unfortunately, she had taken up wearing pants, but at least they were kinda tight. She still wore a tank top, and he guessed there wasn't really anyway to cover those kind of curves up anyway. A grin played across his face, but he shook his head. 

Why did pretty girls always go for the shy, quiet types? Both Aeris and Tifa had gone for Cloud. Elena was pretty, he admitted, even if he would never dream of going out with someone like her, and she liked Tseng. Tseng, who barely said anything. Tifa had married Cloud, and Aeris still liked him... Well, Cloud could go screw himself. Reno didn't want to think about him screwing Tifa, because that was just unfair. 

Pushing off from the wall, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered out to the deck, leaning back against the railing and looking over at the two women there. They made an interesting pair, as far as looks went-the short, skinny Yuffie, who had distinctly Wutain features, dark hair, and nearly black eyes clinging to the railing while the slightly taller Elena with soft brown eyes and long blond hair stood casually near her. Elena glanced at Reno as he came out, and frowned slightly in annoyance, but he grinned widely in return, only causing her frown to deepen. 

Yuffie noticed that something had caught Elena's attention and she turned to look at Reno. She looked pretty miserable, but she still managed to grin slightly and even let go of the railing for a moment to wave. "Hi, Reno...!" 

She gestured for him to join them, and he did, a bit surprised at the young ninja's openness. After all, the last time he had seen her, they were enemies. But she had still been a teenager, and that was five years ago anyway, so the few fights must not have made much of an impression on her. Or maybe it was that time in Wutai when he had saved her and Elena from Don Corneo. Elena was still spiteful over that... but maybe in Yuffie's mind, it balanced out the things he did while on-duty. 

"How you doin'?" he asked, ignoring Elena entirely. 

Yuffie shrugged as she gripped the railing again. "Well, I haven't thrown up yet... urk..." She swallowed and managed a sheepish grin. "How 'bout you?" 

"Well, I still don't have a girl, but other than that I'm fine." Elena rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck out his tongue. 

Yuffie laughed, then stopped abruptly and swallowed again. "Eh... any crushes on anyone?" 

"Not really," Reno answered. 

The ninja grinned, slyly this time. "Katrina said you were flirting with Aeris." Elena smirked at this, her eyes demanding that Reno work his way out of that one. 

He only shrugged, not about to let that kind of comment ruin his cool. "So what if I was? We've been friends for a while." 

"All the more reason you'd like her," Elena put in. "With you, when you're friends with a girl for this long, that means you _really_ like her, and it's not just, like... a one-night deal." 

"I've stuck around with you, and I _definitely_ don't have a crush on you," Reno replied. 

She frowned. "Since when were we friends?" 

"I dunno. Seems like we should be, since we do live together and all." 

Yuffie's eyes lit up. "You two live together?" she asked. 

Both Turks looked to her in alarm. "No," Elena said. "I mean..." 

"Yeah," Reno interrupted. "But um... Rude lives there, too." Elena nodded in agreement, as if this was supposed to make everything clear to the mischievous Yuffie. 

"So what if he lives there?" the ninja asked, her grin broadening. "I'll bet you two share a bedroom!" 

"Ah! We don't!" Elena exclaimed defensively. 

"Only because Rude can't stand her snoring!" Reno blurted at the same time. 

She glared at him. "I do NOT snore!" 

"Like hell you do!" he answered. 

Yuffie was cracking up, her airsickness forgotten. "Listen to you two!" she managed through her laughs. "You... you could be-brother and sister!" 

Reno and Elena glared at her. "What!?" 

"What's all this commotion about?" 

All three turned to look at Reeve as he closed the door behind him, stepping out onto the deck. They looked at each other. 

"Um..." Elena said eloquently. 

"Yuffie was..." Reno began. 

"Sibling rivalry!" Yuffie exclaimed, still grinning. 

Reeve shook his head. "Figures. Those two never got along very well..." He joined the group at the railing, looking out at the view. "There's Gold Saucer," he commented. 

Yuffie immediately turned to look. "I wish we could stop there," she said, smiling only slightly now and a hint of green returning to her face. "It was fun there... pretty, too." 

"Yeah," Reeve agreed. "I went there once." 

The ninja raised an eyebrow at him. "Weren't you... I mean... when you were Cait Sith?" 

"That's different," he answered. "It wasn't actually like being there." He shrugged as he watched the tree-like structure pass by. "Maybe we'll go there to celebrate when this is finally over." 

Reno smirked. "Tired already, Reeve?" 

His more serious companion shook his head. "No... I mean, it isn't like this just started. You guys probably weren't even born yet when the whole thing began. Come to think of it, none of us were." 

"Um," Elena said. "Exactly where is the beginning, and exactly what is it?" 

"I was thinking when Shinra discovered Jenova, but no, it would've been back when Jenova landed here. That was when the Planet was wounded, that is when her presence started screwing things up... And then Hojo had to come along and make everything worse." 

"You put it that way, and it seems like a hell of a long time," Reno agreed. "It's about time it ended, huh?" 

Reeve nodded. The rest of the voyage was fairly eventless until near the end, when the two girls had managed to bring the topic back around to Aeris. "So, Reno..." Yuffie was saying, "I never really got it on whether or not you like Aeris..." 

"Hmm?" he said. "Oh... I thought I told you I didn't." 

"No," Elena put in. "You just changed the subject." 

"I thought it was Tseng who liked Aeris," Reeve said in confusion. 

Reno had found his way out. "What about you? You're the one who made a deal to go out with her if you read her fortune." 

"I... uh... that was only..." He looked around, then pointed suddenly. "Look. We're almost there..." Everyone turned to look at Midgar, falling silent immediately, even if the silence wouldn't last. About half of the debris had been cleared off, mostly from the outer parts of the city, although more progress had been made in the southern section, and the northernmost sections had barely been touched. Newer buildings built from the scrap metal had sprung up where the slums had once been, although there weren't that many of them. Not nearly as many people lived there as there had been. Most had fled to Junon, some to Nibelheim, Bone Village, Cosmo Canyon, Costa del Sol, and even a few to faraway Wutai. 

And while the southern sections even showed a hint of green amidst the dull buildings, the northern section looked even worse than it had the night Meteor had come. Jagged pieces of metal stuck up in random, almost impossible angles. Huge wires that once snaked their way to the Shinra building lay scattered about in shredded threads. Concrete walls lay smashed in huge chunks and the well-used train system was nowhere to be seen, buried beneath the rubble. In short, it looked as though someone had stuffed Midgar into a blender and dumped it back out again. To be really short, it looked terrible. 

But even though it shut them up for a while, the four staring at the ravaged city, Yuffie somehow found a way to restart the conversation. Maybe she just needed desperately to lighten the mood after seeing such a thing. "So... what is it, all your friends have crushes on Aeris?" she murmured to Elena. 

"I heard that," Reno said indignantly. "And for the last time, I do not have a crush on Aeris." He wondered briefly if this was true. Of course it was! But then... why was he even considering trying to hook up with her? _I'm an idiot_, he thought. "Reeve does, though." 

Reeve shot him a look as Elena turned to him. "That's right. You set up a date with her, didn't you?" 

He scratched his head. "That was back then. Maybe I had a crush on her then, I don't know. It was kind of spur of the moment, just for fun." He grinned at Reno, returning the favor. "Reno's the one who always used to chase after her." 

"Hey!" he protested. "That was my job!" 

"Off-duty, too," Reeve added. Yuffie snickered and Elena smirked, but the airship began to descend before either could comment, causing Yuffie to yelp and clutch the railing even more tightly, even though they weren't going down that quickly. Soon enough, though, the Highwind was hovering just above the ground and Reno took the liberty of tossing the rope ladder over the side. Cloud and Tifa were the first to come out onto the deck, followed by Rude, then Cid, and finally Vincent, trailing quietly behind. 

Reno gestured to the ladder, grinning at Elena and Yuffie. "Ladies first." Yuffie practically bolted for the ladder, eager to get off the airship and stand on solid ground again... no matter how ugly the ground actually was. Reno let most of the others climb down before him, even Vincent, but Cid didn't seem particularly eager to let a Turk be the last one on his ship. Reno understood the sentiment and climbed down ahead of him, jumping once he got close enough to the ground. 

The redhead looked around at the motley group... well, maybe it wasn't as odd as it had been when Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Barret were in it, but they didn't look like they belonged together. 

Cloud automatically assumed his position as leader, and no matter how much Reno resented it, he was probably right to do so... "We should split up. It wouldn't be good to have nine people strolling through the wreckage... monsters love large groups." His eyes scanned over the group, analyzing them for strengths and weaknesses and how well they would work with each other, as any good leader would. 

"Tifa, Reno, you're with me," Cloud decided after the short pause. "Vincent, you've got Yuffie and Elena, and Cid, you take Reeve and Rude..." He nodded to himself, as if satisfied with the grouping, although Cid cursed under his breath, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Reno smirked to himself-he had been sure the pilot could never give up that habit. But what was he complaining about? Getting stuck with Rude? Reeve, he had worked with before... It only took Reno a moment to notice that each team had one of the Turks new to the group, and he frowned. 

"Splitting us up, huh?" he asked Cloud. "I guess I can't blame you for not trusting me." He eyed Tifa then and shrugged, glancing at Rude with a teasing smirk. "At least I got to be in the group with Tifa." The brunette shot him a glare, but Reno only grinned back at her. 

He looked around to see how the others were reacting. Yuffie was shifting from foot to foot and glanced at Vincent nervously. That's right... she was a bit afraid of him. He couldn't blame her. Elena didn't seem to care one way or another-she was kind of used to Vincent by now, and she got along pretty well with Yuffie. Vincent didn't care either, which was normal for him, and Reno was sure that was why Cloud had put him in charge of those two-he was the only one who could tolerate the both of them. 

Rude was as silent as always, but Reno figured he was probably grateful for being on the same team as at least one other person he knew, and therefore, one person who wouldn't bother him. Reeve's attention was directed towards the foreboding pile of rubble that had been the wall to Sector 6. 

"Where're we headed?" Cid asked, leaning on his spear as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

"You take your group to check out the Number 6 Reactor. Vincent, you head for Sector 7's, and we'll check out the one in Sector 8. If anyone finds anything, check in with me and we'll go from there." 

The group leaders nodded, and everyone paused to check their weapons and materia before they split up. Reno followed Cloud and Tifa, trailing behind with his nightstick in hand. He knew he was not wanted, but that didn't bother him. There were very few people who liked Turks, even this long after Shinra's fall. Aeris was one of them. He couldn't think of anyone else at the moment. 

After walking a while in silence, Cloud glanced at him over his shoulder, a frown on his face. "I have to ask-why are you even helping us?" 

Reno shrugged casually. "Hey, I hate Hojo just as much as the next person. Besides, Aeris was the one who got us all together, wasn't she?" 

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What does Aeris matter to you?" 

"So I'm not deeply in love with her like you are. She's still my friend." 

"Friend?" their leader scoffed, and Tifa glanced at him with a deep frown. "Hojo had you chasing after her so she could be one of his lab specimens." 

"Correction," Reno said, his voice still casual. "Shinra had me chasing after her. I didn't know anything about Hojo wanting her. I just followed orders. But only when on duty." 

"And?" Tifa prompted, sensing there was more and wanting to know. 

"And when I wasn't, I went and talked to her. Is there something wrong with that? She's a nice girl." 

Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks, not entirely sure what to make of him. "So... you were friends with her, but you still followed orders and tried to capture her?" 

"Albeit half-heartedly," he admitted. "But yeah... it was pretty weird." He shrugged it off and looked to Cloud. "So why're you doing this, anyway? Same reasons as me, I'll bet, 'cause I can't imagine that you'd do it out of wanting to help Sephiroth." Cloud grunted, but made no other reply. Reno didn't expect any, but he nodded to himself as if that was all the response he needed. All conversation ceased as they reached the pile of rubble that had been a wall and started picking their way carefully over it. 

* * *

Yuffie wasn't entirely pleased with her group, but at least Elena seemed kind of nice. The ninja felt a little bad for teasing her and Reno so much, but there wasn't anything she could do to take it back now. She wished Red had come with them. Despite the fact that she had picked on him all the time, she had really admired his strength, his intelligence, his honesty, and his sense of duty... He was so mature for his age, which also tended to make her feel younger than she had been, and a bit resentful of it. 

She had been sixteen then, but everyone thought of her as a brat, a child, a little kid in need of a spanking. One of her reasons for coming this time, even though she didn't tell anyone, was to make it up to everyone and prove herself. She didn't want them to think of her as a kid anymore. _And what a great start I've made_, she thought miserably. _I got excited and I slipped up... and then I teased Reno to take my mind off of being airsick..._

Yuffie lifted her head slightly, glad for the moment that she was at the back of the group so they couldn't see the expressions playing across her face. She'd have to pay more attention from now on and try not to act so immaturely. She was, after all, twenty-one now, and she ought to act like it. 

She wondered how Vincent felt, faced with the opposite problem-he acted older than he looked. By a lot. But then, he really was a lot older than he looked, right? He didn't look half as scary from behind, she thought, studying his back. In fact, he looked kind of cool with that cape flowing behind him like that. It was his freaky red eyes and sickly pale skin that bothered her. 

But it was that same frightening visage which fascinated her at the same time. Because, of course, those red eyes had a subtle slant to them, and his straight black hair had that same shine as her own. She had always wondered if he was from Wutai. Maybe, had he seen the country before the war, before its downfall? Yuffie hated the way it was now, with everyone so docile and inactive. She had been trying to get her father to change things and rebuild their culture and their home into the great empire it had been, but he was just as lazy as ever... 

At least, she thought with some reluctance at making such acceptions, at least she had managed to start a little harbor town with the help of some of the stronger Wutains, the ones who also thought something should be done about the country's current state. It wasn't far from the city and merchant ships had slowly taken up the trade opportunity, perhaps a bit hesitant to do business with such a rundown little country. The trade had started flowing though... Still, only a handful lived in the tiny village, and most of those were just merchants, moved there from the city because they could get better trade with foreigners. 

Sighing, the ninja decided that it would probably take many more years before Wutai finally and truly woke up and was as lively and cheerful as it once had been, according to her mother's stories before she died. Feeling as though there was something wrong, she glanced behind her in time to dodge a monster's attack. She let out a startled cry, noted that there were five more of them, and slashed at the first with her shuriken. 

Vincent and Elena turned around to aid her, unholstering their guns, though Vincent was much quicker at it and got off the first shot, killing one of the others. Yuffie cast Bolt2 on a cluster of them, while Elena got in a gunshot of her own and Vincent got the last one. The ninja scanned the area to make sure there were no more, then clipped her Conformer to her back again, turning to her companions. 

"...I guess the monsters in Midgar aren't really that strong, huh?" 

Elena shook her head. "They never were... I don't really know why." She glanced at Vincent to see if he had an explanation. 

The former Turk shrugged, but actually spoke, surprising the two women. "Considering they mutated from peaceful creatures that use to roam here before the Mako reactors were constructed, it is not surprising." 

Yuffie raised both eyebrows. "You were around before there were reactors?" 

Vincent shook his head. "Of course not. I only learned this during my time as a Turk." 

The other two nodded and the group pushed on, now climbing up the wall of debris that would lead them up to the Sector 7 reactor. Yuffie did her best to avoid the sharp edges of metal that stuck out every which way, but by the time they reached the top of the wall, her arms and legs were streaked with slashes of red, and she took a moment to cast Cure on herself, glancing at the others to see how they were faring. Elena was muttering under her breath and inspecting several tears in her clothing. She, too, cast a Cure spell on herself. Vincent stood waiting for them, looking completely unharmed. 

Yuffie turned to look out at the remains of Sector 7, which the Shinra said Avalanche destroyed by blowing up the pillar. She knew it wasn't true-nothing from Shinra was ever true-but she had never heard what really happened. She glanced at Elena and Vincent, hoping one of them would know. "So... who really destroyed the pillar?" 

Elena blinked and looked at her. "You mean you didn't know?" Yuffie shook her head. Vincent paid them no attention, his gaze now focused on Midgar. "Oh... Reno did, actually." 

The ninja blinked in surprise. "Reno? Why?" 

"Because President Shinra told him to." Elena gestured vaguely towards the ruined sector. "Avalanche's base was somewhere in there." 

"Shinra destroyed an entire sector just to get rid of a few terrorists?" 

The Turk shrugged. "I don't even think Reno liked the idea, but... well, it was our job to do the nasty things. Someone had to do them... as far as the President was concerned, anyway." 

Vincent turned and moved on, and the other two followed. Yuffie, though, still had a few questions. "How can you accept that kind of job? Having to do all those things..." 

Elena's gaze was on the debris beneath her feet as they headed towards the reactor. "It paid well..." 

"And all you cared about was the money!?" the ninja demanded, suddenly disgusted with her two companions. 

"You should not be one to talk, Yuffie," Vincent said quietly from his place at the lead. 

She flushed in embarrassment, but shook her head. "That's different! I never killed anyone!" 

"You try not to think about what you're doing, and then it doesn't feel so wrong," Elena said. "I wasn't a Turk for very long, but Reno and Rude and Reeve have talked about it with me. Reno says that's one of the reasons he started drinking." 

Yuffie blinked. "But... that still doesn't make it right. I still don't see how you could do such things." 

"It is not so hard, if you do not know the people you hurt." Vincent did not look back when he spoke and he was far enough ahead of her that it seemed a little disorienting. 

"You don't have any compassion for your victims?" 

"No," he answered simply. "That is why I was a Turk." Elena chose not to comment and Yuffie sighed, her uneasiness about being near Vincent only intensifying. No one spoke after that and Vincent quickened his pace, forcing the two following to speed up as well. Yuffie stared at the back of Elena's head for a while, but the woman refused to turn around and look at her. The ninja didn't want to leave off on that disconcerting thought, but it seemed her companions didn't feel like talking about anything after that. 

Being a Turk, she concluded, screwed up a lot of people. Vincent was obviously the worst of them-never showing any emotions, although Yuffie couldn't begin to believe that he didn't have them. Thinking that would just make him completely inhuman, and she knew he wasn't. After all, he had loved someone before, right? He still did, and she was alive now, because of Aeris. The thought of Vincent having a girlfriend made her grin and fight a bout of giggling. It just didn't fit him at all. 

Then there was Reeve, who she was pretty sure had been a Turk before he got promoted, and apparently still did some of their jobs. Cait Sith had been a Shinra spy to begin with. He certainly seemed to have enough problems, even though she didn't get him at all. But hey, the guy turned good at the end, and now he was definitely on their side. 

Rude she had no clue about whatsoever. Was his case like Vincent's at all? Did he just hide his emotions because he was afraid of being hurt, or what? Had he hidden them so that he could pretend he didn't care about the people he killed? He looked older than the others, which meant he'd probably been a Turk longer, even though leadership was given over to Reno after Tseng died. (A decision Yuffie didn't quite understand-wouldn't the serious and more sober Rude be a better choice?) 

For Tseng, being a Turk had left him with a lot of regrets, or so she'd heard about his fall at Sephiroth's hands. Tifa had told her a little about it. Tseng had lost his life for being a Turk and following orders, and those under him had suffered the grief from it. Elena had regrets about it, even though she had only been a Turk for a month or so before the company's fall. Maybe it was because of Tseng, whom Yuffie remembered her liking a lot, but whom she always ended up embarrassing herself in front of. The ninja felt a twinge of guilt for having found these moment hilarious, even though they were. 

Reno may have been the least obvious case. He acted cool and laid back by turns, and went after anything female. But he had a major drinking problem that Elena ascribed to remorse over his actions. Yuffie wondered if he still regretted it now, even though he didn't show it one bit. And she wondered why, after all the girls he'd met, he never stayed with a single one. There were bound to be a few who liked him-he seemed like a pretty nice guy, once you got past the Turk part and the kidding around. 

Shaking her head, Yuffie decided that analyzing the Turks was something she should leave for another day. They were approaching the reactor, and if it was in fact where Hojo was hiding out, she would need all her attention focused on fighting, not on the deep mysteries of the soul. She grinned a bit at the thought, but catching sight of the reactor quickly wiped the grin from her face. 

In any other surroundings, it would be described as a pile of scrap metal and junk, but here it stood stronger than any other crumpled structure or collapsed apartment building. The reactor was bent out of shape, but the Shinra logo still showed up, faded, yet bold in comparison to everything else. The metal was rusted, and sheets of it that had once covered the sides were missing, tossed elsewhere. Underground pipes and wires that had once directed Mako and electricity to various parts of the city had been uprooted from what had been a metal walkway beneath them and lay bare and naked and broken along it and off to the side. 

Vincent led them around to the front of the reactor where the entrance stood as a gaping black hole in the already-wounded building, the door completely torn off. The former Turk walked inside without any hesitation, but Elena hung back uncertainly. Gathering her wits, Yuffie glanced at the blond, then followed him inside. 

* * *

Cid nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the Sector 6 Mako reactor. His two followers hadn't said a word the entire time, and while he wasn't a big conversationalist, this kind of silence bothered him. He expected Rude to keep his mouth shut because, frankly, he had only ever heard the guy say three or four words. 

Reeve, on the other hand, he had expected to make at least some attempt at conversation. If Cait Sith was any example of his personality, then he liked being around people, talking to them, and making them laugh. So far, he hadn't spoken to anyone but Aeris, and she could make anyone feel at ease. Maybe the guy was just shy... But why the hell would he be timid around Cid? He could understand being shy around women, but he knew most everyone in this group. And they didn't even have any in their threesome. What, was he afraid of getting cussed out? 

The pilot had to grin at this, even as they reached the entrance to the reactor and found it blocked by fallen pipelines and sheets of metal. "Hey, Reeve, could you gimme a hand with this?" he asked. "Rude, you, too." The three men proceeded to pull and tug on the debris in front of the entrance, Cid occasionally using his spear to cut through the stubborn pieces. 

Finally they had made an opening that was wide enough for even the tall Rude to fit through. Cid led the way into the dark reactor, realizing in an instant that there was no light source inside. Everyone was using lamps nowadays, as Mako energy was out of the question, until some other power source was found. Feeling smart, Cid took out his lighter and flipped it open, rewarded with a limited circle of vision. The inside of the structure seemed largely unharmed, he noted as he led his group along the dark walkways, turning right to cross the bridge which led further into the reactor. 

After crossing the immediate room, Cid found their way blocked by one of the metal security doors that had served as the second line of defense. "Damn," he muttered, holding his lighter closer in hopes of seeing some way to open it. 

Reeve stepped forward. "The doors are battery-powered, and the controls should still work." 

"Huh? Why not just tie them into the rest of the system?" 

The man shrugged as he took Cid's lighter and held it up to the number pad by the door. "If the power supply to certain areas was cut or something, employees wouldn't have been able to get out. It was a standard the first president put in place after a terrorist attack in which that very thing happened and dozens of workers were killed." He frowned at the keypad a moment longer. "Aha! Now I remember." He punched in a series of numbers, and the door slid open. 

Cid just nodded thoughtfully as he followed Reeve on through the next couple doors, glancing behind him to make sure Rude was still there. Like any good Turk, the tall man made very little noise. Cid let Reeve lead them through the reactor, as he'd only been inside on once, and then, it was only for a few moments near the entrance. He had worked for Shinra, yes, but he had been a pilot for them and that was it. 

After traveling through too many rooms and down too many stairs and elevators and ladders, they reached the Mako depository. The place still stank of Mako, causing Cid to wrinkle up his nose, but he was fairly sure there was nothing in the deep pit. He leaned over the railing to look down into the black abyss and nodded to himself. Of course-if there was Mako there, they'd be able to see it because of the bright blue-green glow. 

He turned away and followed Reeve down the walkway to the innermost chamber of the reactor where the controls were and where they would check to make sure that no part of it was running. Cid already knew, though, that whoever they were looking for wasn't here. He hoped whichever of the other groups chanced upon them were well-prepared. 

* * *

Aeris awoke from a dreamless sleep and sat up, immediately looking towards the opposite bed where Lucrecia still slept, Katrina keeping watch. The girl looked up at her and answered the unasked question. "She woke up once for a few minutes, and I told her everyone had gone to rescue Seph." She grinned a bit and added, "She thought my nickname for him was cute." 

The Cetra smiled. "It is... How long have I been sleeping?" 

Katrina shrugged. "Not sure... But I'm starting to get hungry, so I'm guessing it's early afternoon now." Aeris nodded, stood, and stretched. "Did you sleep well? Better than before, I mean?" 

"Yes," she answered, smiling again. "Thankfully dreamless... although I suppose some dreams might provide warning." 

"What do you mean? They tell you the future?" 

Aeris shook her head. "Not exactly... Messages from the dead or the subconscious thoughts of the living-but they get distorted, blurred, so I can't understand them very well." 

Katrina leaned forward, intrigued. "Do your parents talk to you at all? I'm assuming they were Cetras, too." 

"My mother was..." 

"But your dad wasn't? Does that make you a half-Cetra?" 

Aeris sat back down on the edge of her bed and studied her hands, frowning in thought. "I suppose..." 

"Did you like your parents?" Katrina asked. 

"I did not know my father. My mother died when I was seven, but I still hear her sometimes... well... actually, she hasn't spoken to me since Sephiroth revived me." Aeris turned to look at the girl. "Do you like your parents, Katrina? How old are you anyway?" 

"Eighteen. And... well... I never really got along too well with my mom and dad. I'm sure they mean well and all, but we just don't think alike at all. They were wanting to send me to live with my grandpa in Junon, who I despise, which is why I ran away..." She looked up at Aeris, almost as though seeking approval. 

"How long has it been since you left?" 

"I dunno... a week maybe? I haven't been keeping track. I don't even know what day it is." 

"September 9th?" Aeris offered. "I'm not sure either. In any case, your parents must be worried... You should get word to them that you're all right." 

Katrina looked surprised. "You don't think I should go back?" 

"Why should you? You're old enough to be on your own. And they were going to send you off anyway. You seem to be doing fine here." 

The girl smiled sheepishly. "I haven't been here that long... I've yet to find a job or anything." 

Aeris shrugged. "I'm sure no one would mind taking you in for a while, until you find your feet." 

"I guess..." 

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" 

Katrina shrugged. "I dunno. But I don't like cities, and Cosmo Canyon seems like the most interesting of any other place. I mean, they get a lot of different people here, they've got the best libraries you'll find anywhere, the shops are cute, and the people are friendly..." 

Aeris smiled and nodded. "...you said you were hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?" 

"Yeah, sure." Katrina started to get up, then looked back at Lucrecia. "What about her?" 

"I'll stay here. I'm not hungry." She grinned. "These irregular sleeping patterns have really thrown me off." 

The girl giggled then shook her head. "I'll bring you something if you want." 

"No, that's all right. I need to speak to my mom. She may know more of what's going on than any of us here. And there are some things I need to ask her..." 

"Oh," Katrina said, her expression becoming more serious. "So you want me to leave you alone for a while?" 

Aeris nodded. "If you don't mind, of course." 

"Nope," the girl answered. "See you later then." She waved, Aeris waved back, and Katrina exited, closing the door behind her. Aeris's eyes wandered to Lucrecia's sleeping form and she sighed before closing them and focusing inward. "...Mom?" she called softly. 

__

Aeris, came the fond reply. 

"Mom, I need to talk to you... I... well, have you been watching at all?" 

__

All the time. I've been so worried about you. All of us have. 

"How are they doing?" 

There was laughter in her mother's tone. _Aeris, they haven't even reached Midgar yet._

"I know... it's just that... I wish I could go with them. I want to help them so badly." 

__

And you want to be near him. 

"Well... yes," Aeris admitted sheepishly. "Isn't there anything I can do? I feel so useless here..." 

__

I know. But it isn't safe for you to join them. I know you were all right in the past, but now Hojo will send Talya and Minerva to look for you specifically. I don't want you to get hurt, and your friends don't either. It's in your best interest. 

"But am I really any safer here?" 

__

Nanaki and his friend will protect you, I'm sure... 

"You don't sound sure." 

__

It's hard to keep anything from you, is it? No... what you say worries me. But... hopefully Cloud's attack on them will prevent them from attempting to capture you again. 

"Hopefully. There's still a chance. So I would be safer with the rest of the group." 

__

Aeris... 

"You can't stop me, Mother. And anyway, I'm not going right away..." 

__

Oh? 

"...I have a question, though. About Sephiroth." 

__

Go on... 

"Well... several questions actually." Aeris paused, frowning in thought. "I... it wasn't you who taught me to heal people, was it?" 

__

I always thought you learned on your own. One day you couldn't, and the next you were trying to perfect that skill... 

"He taught me... at least, I think he did. I can't really remember that well..." 

__

You were only four or five at the time. 

"I know. But... Mom, I learned how to ressurect Lucrecia from watching him. How can we do things the same way if we're so different?" 

__

Aeris, just because you draw your power from different sources doesn't mean that the way you cast a spell changes. 

"Is that all? And are you sure?" 

__

I don't know this, no. But that's what I believe is the reason. Why do you have doubts about this? 

"I don't know... I just do." She sighed. "I want to learn how to cast other spells... so that I can help Cloud. Even if I'm not the best fighter, I'm so worried that he'll... that he'll get hurt if I'm not there to watch his back." 

__

There's no stopping you from going, is there? 

Aeris smiled. "Nope... not a chance. You know me." The smile faded. "I wanted to ask you something else, because I don't quite remember... did Sephiroth help us get out?" 

__

You mean... from the lab? 

"Yes." 

__

...he did. I was surprised, actually. He just showed up one day and said that we needed to escape. He didn't say why, but he seemed... anxious about something. Reluctant as I was to trust him, it took him some time to convince me. 

"Why didn't he come with us? Why did he stay?" 

__

I don't know. You'll have to ask him when you see him next. 

Aeris nodded. "...if he remembers." 

__

Of course. 

"Is he all right?" 

__

...he's all right. As much as can be expected, anyway. 

Aeris nodded sadly. "Well... I have a lot of things to figure out." 

__

Good luck. I'm sorry I cannot teach you anything... 

"It's all right." There was no reply, and Aeris did not expect one. She moved to sit beside the sleeping Lucrecia, and retreated to a different part of herself, searching for something that would let her use the powers that lay within her, that she hadn't even wondered about until now. Healing was just something she did-she hadn't even stopped to think there might be something more... 

* * *

"What was that song...?" 

Minerva blinked and turned her attention towards the wall where the voice had originated. She mentally chided herself for not having heard the door opening and closing that would have marked Sephiroth's return. Or maybe he had been there all along and just hadn't paid her any attention before. In any case, he had heard her singing, and that, at least, was not something she liked. No one was supposed to hear her... The songs she sang were her own, having heard no others, and she doubted they were any good. 

She hesitated before answering. "It was nothing..." 

"...I liked it." The reply was so soft she almost did not hear it. 

Minerva could not help but feel a little hopeful. "Really?" 

"Yes. Where did you hear it? I wouldn't think you would have access to music here..." 

"I don't," she answered. "I... thought it up myself." There was no reply to this, and Minerva shifted uncertainly, deciding to change the subject. "...how are you doing? Has the Professor... called for you yet?" 

"Yes, he has. Things have changed a bit since I was a child. Or has he always been harsher when we were old enough?" 

Minerva blinked. "You don't remember?" 

"Not everything... It comes back to me when I sleep." 

Another surprise. "You sleep?" 

"Yes... is that so strange? I suppose you always knew you did not have to..." 

"I never got tired," she answered with a shrug. 

"You should try it even if you do not get tired..." Sephiroth said. "Sleep often brings dreams..." 

"Nightmares as well, I expect." 

Something made him pause. "Yes. Nightmares, too." 

Minerva shifted, looking around uncertainly as though some demon would leap out of the walls to torture her. Then she laid her hand against the wall before her and it turned transparent beneath her fingers. Sephiroth was sitting in his own chair near her, and he blinked, slightly startled. Minerva's expression did not change. "...this is better." 

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "I was wondering... how old are you?" 

"Seventeen," she answered. "You wouldn't remember, so why are you asking?" 

"Remember what?" 

"You left Hojo about a month and a half after I was born. You would not have seen Talya for quite some time before then. I expect you would have been suspicious... but why would you even care how old I am if you did not have suspicions about when I was born? Without a hypothesis to confirm?" 

Sephiroth shrugged. "...I was merely curious. Do you have access to Hojo's files?" 

"I... look through them from time to time." 

"Then do you know who your father is?" 

"No. His name is not mentioned in any file I can find." 

"Not even the slightest suspicion?" 

"No." _There is no point in telling him who I believe my father is. _

Why not? There is little else that can be done to break his spirit. The Cetra has already crushed it. 

What? She did not. I was always weak. 

Minerva blinked and looked sharply at Sephiroth. "Did you hear...?" 

__

Oh, so you've both discovered that you do not require voices to speak to one another. I was wondering when you would. 

Shut up. Both Minerva and Sephiroth were surprised to find themselves thinking in unison. 

__

Fine. I'll be quiet, but don't expect me not to watch this little family reunion. 

Family? Sephiroth demanded. 

__

Yes. My dear, sweet children, finally able to see each other. 

He stiffened. _You are... _

So you remember me! I would not wish to be forgotten. Even by a failure. 

Leave us! Minerva commanded. _I will kill you if I ever lay eyes upon you! _

Foolish child. You lack the powers to destroy me. Both of you do. All you can do is play along with what I have planned for you. In any case, it is not me you should wish to destroy. For the good of the Planet, you should kill the Cetra. 

For the good of the Planet, we will kill you, Sephiroth said, frowning. 

__

Aeris has done nothing, the Cetra did nothing, Minerva put in. _She tried to persuade Sephiroth not to trade his life for hers, so do not use that as your argument. You cannot convince us. Sephiroth looked a bit startled, and she wondered if Jenova had used that when talking to him as well. _

Hmph. It was the Cetra whom I befriended so long ago, and it was they who beat me into submission and froze me and buried me. They are an unforgiving, intolerant race. They hated and feared me because I was not of this planet. I will never forgive them for that. 

Lies, Sephiroth spat, and Minerva looked at him questioning. She had heard Jenova's story before, and though she knew it was a lie or at least a twisted half-truth, she had never heard the true story. _You were the one to strike first. You gave them the virus that wiped out almost all of them. The ones that were left had the right to do what they did. They should have killed you then so we would not have to deal with you now. _

That is the story the Cetra passed down through their generations, and on to some of the humans. It is not the full truth. They lied. I gave them the virus to defend myself! And they made me suffer for two thousand years because of it, alone and unable to move! But think I could... oh, how long I plotted my revenge, only to have that stupid Cetra girl steal it from me when she summoned Holy and the Lifestream to stop Meteor. And now she has you both defending her! My children, on her_ side!_

Minerva had not heard this before. Jenova was not speaking persuasively as she often did, but with an anger uncommon to her. And to hear it as her own thoughts was disconcerting. Jenova always spoke to her in her own voice, and she wondered if Sephiroth heard it as his own as well. 

__

Leave us, Jenova, Minerva said firmly. We do not wish to be part of your plan. Perhaps you hate the Cetra, but we do not. If you wish to kill her, that is up to you, but we will have no part in aiding you. We will protect her if we can, because we believe she is right. 

Foolish children! She will destroy you in the end. She wants you dead, do you understand? 

You are wrong, Sephiroth told her, his thoughts quite calm. _She wants us to be free and to live as humans do. She understands me, and she tried to help me sort out my own feelings. She cares nothing for herself, only for others. It is a compassion that I do not deserve, but she gave it to me none-the-less. Now shut up, for I will say nothing more to one of your filth. _

You will not feel so confident of these things later on. She has sent her friends to kill you and your father. 

He is not my father! Sephiroth snapped angrily. _And she would never ask them to kill me! _

See for yourself when the time comes. Perhaps she will kill you herself. Or make a pretend rescue attempt of her own, just as you are dying, so you will still remember her fondly... 

Shut up! Minerva commanded, seeing that Sephiroth's eyes were glowing a dangerous green. _You will get nowhere with him this way. Even you must know that._

There was a perceived scoffing sound, but nothing more from Jenova. Minerva did not relax, but looked to Sephiroth questioningly. "...are you all right?" she asked aloud, tired of speaking without voices. There was something more satisfying about saying things out loud, about hearing her voice, and more importantly, hearing Sephiroth's. 

He frowned, but nodded slightly. His eyes had returned to their neutral blue-green. "I am fine." 

"She can be... quite aggravating at times." 

Sephiroth snorted. "Aggravating is hardly the word." 

There was an awkward silence between them. "Do you think her friends are really coming...?" 

"To kill Hojo perhaps. Maybe they'll try to kill me, too, even if she asked them not to." 

"They hate you that much?" 

"Who wouldn't, after what I did?" 

"Aeris doesn't seem to." 

The swordsman lowered his gaze. "Aeris is not like the others..." 

"Does she truly understand you?" 

He nodded, but did not look up. "Ever since we were children..." 

Minerva blinked in surprise and studied him carefully. "But... you are older than she. By eight years. She would have been too young, wouldn't she? And the Professor would not have let you two see each other..." 

"I... I could get out of my room if I wished to. And I talked to her sometimes. But then Hojo caught us, and he forbade it, and... he started calling for her then. And then I cannot remember." 

Minerva frowned at her lap, her thoughts wandering back to Aeris's friends. "...when they come, I will have to fight them. I don't think... I don't think they can beat me." 

Sephiroth looked up. "You could help them instead. Would that be so hard?" 

"Yes... it... if I disobey the Professor, it... I cannot." 

He appeared confused. "Why not? How could he find a way to control you?" 

"I... do not really know... All I know is that I have tried before, and the pain was unbearable, even for me. I cannot..." 

Sephiroth frowned, and neither spoke for several minutes. "...could you sing that song you were singing before?" he asked abruptly. 

"W-what?" Minerva stammered. 

"It was pretty." 

She shook her head slowly. "I... I am sorry, but I cannot. No one was supposed to hear that..." She lifted her head and looked towards her own door, hearing footsteps coming closer. "I believe I am wanted now." 

"I shall speak with you later, then," Sephiroth said quietly. She nodded and let the wall go opaque. Talya opened her door a moment later. 

"...you know the drill," she said, smiling apologetically for some reason. 

Minerva nodded and got up, walking to the door. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for-" 

"You were following orders," Minerva said harshly, cutting her off. "There is no need to apologize." Talya hesitated, then nodded as she closed the door. 

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't get quite as far in the plot as I wanted with this, but you know, when you find a good stopping place, you take it. (If I didn't, I'd likely spend another month on it and have it be twice as long.) In any case, I'm sorry if any of the characters aren't quite what you expect them to be, but I'm not used to writing all of them. 


	13. Darkness

__

Sephiroth sat down beside Aeris in the dark hallway, peering curiously at the creature she held in her lap. It took him a moment to recognize it as one of the bats that occasionally wandered the hall, taking up residence in the ceiling, and frightening those unused to the basement's dreary appeal. However, this bat seemed quite lifeless as it lay limply across Aeris's small lap. 

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. 

The girl looked up at him, and again he noted the bright green eyes. Was it possible for them to show such depth at such a young age? "It's hurt," she replied, gesturing with one tiny hand to the languid form. "I found it on the floor. It tried ta move, but it just sorta..." She trailed off, not knowing the word. 

"Collapsed?" Sephiroth offered. She nodded, and turned her attention back to the bat. "Are you sure it's not dead?" 

"It's not," Aeris stated quite firmly. "It's soul hasn't entered the Lifestream yet." 

Sephiroth blinked. "How can you tell?" 

The little girl shrugged. "Mommy taught me how." She paused, then turned to him. "Your mommy didn't show you?" 

He looked away. "No... she didn't. She wouldn't have known how." 

Sephiroth felt the green eyes studying him before Aeris went back to her creature. "'m sorry," she mumbled. "Shouldn't've asked 'bout your mommy..." She laid her hands on the bat and closed her eyes. 

"...how did you know she was dead?" the boy queried, studying this mystery intently. 

"Your eyes," she answered softly. Sephiroth nodded and watched her silently. Finally, Aeris opened her eyes and frowned in annoyance. "Can't do it." 

"...you're trying to heal it?" 

"Yeah..." The girl lifted the bat from her lap and held it out to him. "You're older. Can you show me how?" 

Sephiroth shifted, and his eyes slid more towards green, remembering how many times Hojo had tested his healing abilities... One of the more recent experiments had involved breaking both his legs and seeing the difference when he healed the left with materia, and the other on his own. His left leg still ached faintly, even after casting Cure several times. "I doubt I'd be much of a teacher," he said finally. 

Aeris paused, as if contemplating the meaning of these words, and he was just about to explain them when she spoke again. "Just show me. You dun have to say 'nything." 

"...all right." Sephiroth took the creature in his hands and stared at it for a moment. "It's different from healing yourself," he muttered. 

The girl's eyes widened in concern. "The Professor hurts you?" 

The boy shook his head quickly. "No, no... he... you don't have to worry about it." He cast her a sidelong look. "How do you know all these things when I don't tell you about them?" 

"Your eyes," she repeated. "And your face. And..." She trailed off and shrugged. "Mommy doesn't know neither." 

"...either," Sephiroth corrected softly, staring. An empath...

"Either," Aeris echoed. There was a pause. "The bat," she prompted. Sephiroth nodded absently and turned back to it, then closed his eyes and summoned that inner strength that he did not quite understand. He could feel Aeris's eyes on him, urging him on. The energy flowed out through his fingertips and into the little creature. Upon opening his eyes, he saw it stir, then begin flapping wildly. He lifted it slightly and it flew off into the darkness. 

"...that was neat," Aeris murmured, staring after it. 

The boy shrugged. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you care about an injured bat?" 

"A what?" 

"Injured. Hurt," he clarified. How had he forgotten he was speaking to a four-year-old? 

"...it was hurt," she said, as if this would explain everything. 

"But it's just a bat," Sephiroth stated. 

"So? It was alive." 

The boy studied her for a moment-the bright green eyes, the light brown hair, the slender arms around bare knees, the tiny booted feet, the soft curve of a young cheek, the slight smile and raised eyebrows. "...I hope you never lose your innocence," he said finally. 

"What's that?" 

Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer, but the laboratory door opened and a woman stumbled out, glancing behind her with a mixture of fear and outrage. The Professor was behind her, and he stepped out after her, turning his frown upon the two children. Aeris pressed herself against Sephiroth, and he looked down at her thoughtfully. "Ask your mommy," he whispered to her, then said aloud, "Come on, Aeris, you've got to get up and go back with your mother." 

He stood, gently tugging the girl to her feet and pushing her towards her mother. He studied the woman for a moment-she was just like Aeris, with those deep green eyes, brown hair, and slender figure. But the gaze she fixed him with lacked the same quality her daughter's held. Instead of seeing into him, it looked upon him with growing fear. 

Quickly, the woman hurried past him, pulling a mildly confused but happy Aeris along behind her. "...crisis from the sky..." he heard her murmur to the child, casting him another glance. 

Aeris turned back to him and waved with her free hand. "Bye, Seph!" Sephiroth smiled slightly, waving back, but stared after the pair in confusion. Crisis from the sky? he wondered. Shrugging to himself, he turned to meet the Professor's dark eyes, but quickly dropped his gaze on seeing the anger there. 

"What were you doing down here before I called for you?" came the sharp demand. 

Sephiroth did not lift his head. "I... well, it was the normal time you ask for me. I thought perhaps Talya just forgot to tell me..." 

"The door should have been locked," Hojo said, frowning. 

"It wasn't," Sephiroth lied. He regretted having to put the blame on Talya, but if anyone found he could leave his room whenever he pleased... well, then there would be some major changes. 

The Professor nodded slowly. "I'll have a talk with Talya later. Why were you talking to the child?" 

"Aeris?" The boy shrugged. "Why not? She's obviously lonely..." 

"Hmph. I don't want you putting any ideas into her head." 

"Ideas?" 

"You know what I'm talking about," Hojo stated coldly. 

Sephiroth blinked slowly. The outside world... "But she's just a little girl. She needs friends." 

The Professor scoffed. "Friends? And I suppose you'd be one of them, eh? You do know you're three times her age, don't you?" 

"I know," the boy said. "I wasn't thinking about myself, though. Surely some of the village children are her age..." 

"What!? You want her to mingle with them?" Sephiroth took an involuntary step back. "They're mere humans. I can't have her believing she is normal." 

"...then you want her to be like me?" 

"Hmph," Hojo said. "No. She is different from you. You stay away from her." 

"Tell me one thing-how much can her mother teach her?" 

The Professor blinked, then his frown deepened. "I'm only telling you because I know Talya will if I don't. Her mother knows less than I had hoped. Only curative magic. Strong, but still very simple." 

"Then I could teach her daughter! She has the potential for more than that!" 

"Do you really think she could learn anything from you? You two are complete opposites." 

"No we're not!" Sephiroth cried. Hojo glowered at him, and he immediately realized he had gone too far. "We're the same..." 

"That illusion won't last long, boy," the Professor said. "Stay away from her." 

Sephiroth stood his ground despite his fear of punishment. "You can't shield her forever. She could turn out to be as strong as me someday, and then you'll have a real problem on your hands." 

"Thank you for the warning," Hojo replied, a grin twisting his features. Sephiroth shuddered. "Come on then. It's time." 

* * *

Katrina hardly gave any thought to the matter when a drop of water landed on her nose. She just lifted her hand and brushed it away, then went back to stroking Miera's soft mane and looking down at the canyon. It was really pretty from all the way up there. Especially in the evening, with the sun setting and casting a red-orange glow to rock that was already a deep reddish brown. As a result, the entire canyon seemed as though it was on fire. But, she noted with a frown, the sun seemed to be setting too fast, the darkness creeping in with a speed that it wasn't supposed to have. 

Maybe it was just her imagination, she thought, glancing down at Miera, who lay watching the villagers below with her pale green eyes. Katrina's thoughts drifted to Aeris, and she wondered what she had wanted to talk with her mother about. The girl couldn't imagine seriously talking to her mom about anything, but she bet that Aeris had a much better relationship with her mother, even if she was deceased. She wondered briefly how the Cetra grew up, without her parents. Had someone else taken her in, or what? And where had she lived then? She'd have to ask later. 

Another drop, this time on her hand. She ignored it. She wondered if Sephiroth was okay. No matter what the stories said about him, she kind of liked the guy. Sure, he was cold and a bit too logical, but he did have a slight sense of humor, and his lack of knowledge about some rather everyday things was amusing. Drop. Sometimes he was so clueless it almost made him seem... innocent. She hoped he was all right. That Hojo sounded like a real bastard. 

She finally became aware of the fact that the sun had vanished completely from sight and the sky was blacker than it should have been. A drop of water landed on her cheek, and then another on her forearm, and she looked up at the sky, confused. It was dark and heavy above her, and more drops fell around her, the space between each fall getting shorter and shorter. 

A little girl with twin braids ran up to them, a worried look on her face as she tugged anxiously on Miera's mane. "It's raining. Elder Margo said it's gonna be a downpour afore long. What're we gonna do 'bout the Candle?" 

Miera lifted her head. "I thought I smelled rain. But I didn't believe my own nose." The feline got to her feet, flame-tipped tail swinging back and forth uneasily. "Kari, go ask Elder Hargo about a tarp to cover it with, and some stakes to hold it up." 

"Isn't the fire too big for that?" Katrina queried as Kari scampered off. 

The golden-furred creature only looked at her grimly. "It won't be by the time we've got the tent up." Miera then raced off, presumably to find Nanaki, leaving the girl sitting by herself in the rain that was getting heavier by the moment. Katrina pushed her damp hair out of her face and quickly got to her feet, resolving to go back to the inn. 

She knocked on the door and, hearing no response, assumed that Aeris had gone back to sleep again. She didn't know exactly how taxing reviving Lucrecia had been on the Cetra's energy, but apparently it had made her incredibly tired. Only, Aeris did a pretty good job of hiding it when she was awake. 

Katrina was surprised to find the Cetra sitting by Lucrecia's bed, her eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration. The girl faltered in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to interrupt whatever Aeris was doing. She closed the door quietly and fidgeted there, on the verge of speaking when the Cetra opened her eyes and blinked once. 

"...you look like you went into the shower with all your clothes on," Aeris commented. "But that can't be it. What's wrong?" 

"It's raining," the girl answered. 

"...raining?" 

"Heavily, too." 

Aeris blinked slowly, then bolted to her feet. "What are they doing about the Candle? If it goes out, then..." 

"They're trying to get a tarp to shield it from the rain." Katrina couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you believe in that superstition about it." 

The Cetra nodded. "I do. If it goes out, something bad will happen. And with Cloud out looking for Hojo..." She did not finish her sentence-she did not need to-and pushed past Katrina, opening the door and dashing off down the hallway. 

Katrina blinked after her in astonishment. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to help!" Aeris called over her shoulder, running out into the rain. The girl shook her head and debated whether or not to follow her. Finally, she hurried after the Cetra, leaving Lucrecia's sleeping form alone. _Well_, she reasoned, _if she hasn't woken up yet, what's the chance she'll wake up within the next few hours?_

She halted at the entrance to the inn however, seeing the rain that came down quite heavily. She took a deep breath, then dashed out into it, finding herself drenched within moments. What on the Planet had prompted such a downpour in Cosmo Canyon, of all places? 

Aeris was standing perfectly still before the dying bonfire, one hand stretched out towards it, her eyes closed. Her bangs were matted against her face, hiding much of it, but Katrina could see the same look of concentration she had had before. 

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked loudly, so as to be heard over the sound of the rain. 

The Cetra did not answer. When she opened her eyes, they literally glowed that deep green, and Aeris smiled, gaze fixed on the site of the bonfire. Katrina looked, and for a moment saw nothing out of the ordinary. But then she noticed that the rain was bouncing off... something, about a foot above the diminished flame of the fire. 

"What the...?" 

Aeris's attention did not waver from the fire, which was still dying, but more slowly. "I cast a barrier spell..." the Cetra explained. 

Katrina scanned her figure. "How? You don't have any materia on you." 

"I don't need it anymore," she replied. "Now someone has to get some dry wood for that fire, or it'll go out for certain." 

Villagers hurried to comply, but Katrina decided she would only get in the way, and stayed near Aeris, watching them. "They'd better hurry..." 

* * *

It was dark in the reactor, but that did not matter to Vincent as he strode to the end of the bridge. Yuffie nearly stumbled into him, not paying much attention. Or maybe she just could not see. He heard Elena enter, more hesitantly. 

"I can't see a thing in here," Yuffie commented. 

"Why are we stopped?" Elena asked. 

"I dunno. Vincent?" 

He glanced at them, then returned his gaze to the cut-off edge of metal before him. "The bridge is gone." 

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked. "What bridge?" 

"The one leading into the reactor," Elena answered her. 

"I thought we were already in the reactor." 

The Turk sighed. "Sort of... but there's an inner building to it, which is across the bridge." She paused. "I wish we could see something..." 

"Oh!" Yuffie exclaimed suddenly. Vincent glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, watching as she dug around in a small pack and produced a tiny flashlight, which she promptly flicked on. Vincent flinched, the bright beam directly in his eyes. "Woops," the ninja apologized, aiming the light elsewhere. "Sorry about that, Vincent." 

She stepped towards the edge of the bridge's remains and aimed the beam downwards. "Shouldn't there be a bottom we can climb down to, then cross over to the other side and climb back up?" 

Elena shook her head. "No bottom. If we tried to get down from here, we'd end up in the slums." 

"Well, I guess that means we can't go any further," Yuffie stated, turning to leave. "So let's just tell Cloud and get out of here." 

Vincent caught her by the shoulder. "No. We will find a way across." 

"But why?" she asked, turning to face him, then quickly shifting her eyes away from his. 

"Because they may very well be inside this reactor," he answered, voice level and giving nothing away. No one needed to know about how much he wanted-needed-to find Sephiroth. To bring him back to Lucrecia. 

Yuffie sighed, then looked around, aiming the flashlight where she looked. "...but how are we supposed to get across?" 

"Elena?" Vincent queried. 

"What?" she asked, startled. 

"You know this reactor better than I do." 

She shifted uncertainly. "...all the secret entrances and ventilation ducts are probably blocked or destroyed. Most of them were wiped out when the plate was destroyed, and the rest went with Meteor, I'll bet." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Yep. As certain as I can be." 

Vincent frowned, turning to look across to where the reactor's entrance was. The gap was far too wide to jump across, and there was no way they could find any rubble or scrap of metal that could span it. None that they could drag inside anyway. 

"Hey, I know," Yuffie said brightly. "Why don't you transform into Chaos and fly across? I mean... you'd sort of have to carry us, but you know..." 

He stared at her, then shook his head slowly. "No." 

"Why n-" 

"What's Chaos?" Elena interrupted. 

"A monster that has wings," Yuffie answered simply. 

"...monster?" the Turk repeated, taking a step back. "And Vincent turns into it?" 

The ninja nodded, not showing the slightest trace of fear at the prospect. "Yeah. He's done it before; there's nothing to worry about." 

Vincent shook his head again, more firmly this time. "If I force a transformation, I may not be able to control it." 

"Then how are we supposed to get to the other side?" 

He frowned, having no answer to give her. 

"That's what I thought!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Now figure out some way to transform controllably before I have to do something drastic!" 

Vincent blinked at her in mild amusement. "Are you threatening me?" 

The ninja put her hands on her hips and said flatly, "Yes, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi is threatening you. So get a move on." 

He allowed himself a tiny smile before he closed his eyes and focused on Chaos. Perhaps if he could do a partial transformation... 

"...Yuffie," Elena whispered. "Was it me, or did he just smile?" 

"I think he smiled," Yuffie replied, her voice awed. 

__

Chaos, I need your wings. He visualized the transformation, the wings growing from his back, nothing else. If he thought of the full transformation, it would... No. Only think of the wings. Biting back a groan, he felt them emerging from his back, piercing through the fabric of his shirt and pushing away his cape. He heard Elena gasp in surprise. He stretched the wings as far as they would go, wincing, found that they were done growing, and that if he continued to focus as he was, the rest of the transformation would follow. 

Vincent opened his eyes and realized with some surprise that he was nearly gasping for breath, kneeling on the metal floor. He folded his wings against his back, a part of his mind marveling at the sensation of having wings. Looking at Yuffie, he raised his eyebrows slightly in question while attempting to catch his breath. 

"...dude," she breathed. "That's pretty damn cool." 

"I wish I could do that," Elena said. 

Yuffie shook her head, expression becoming more serious. "It probably hurt though, didn't it?" He nodded in answer. She nodded also, solemnly, and waited. 

Once he was breathing normally again, Vincent climbed to his feet. "...are you two ready?" 

The ninja nodded immediately, a grin spreading across her face. "Looks like you can control it afterall, huh?" Her voice had a hint of an unvoiced 'I-told-you-so.' Vincent did not reply to it. Yuffie shrugged and moved closer to him. "So... we just hang on for the ride? You think you can carry both of us at once?" 

"It is probably best to take you across one at a time..." he answered, uncertain of how much weight his wings could manage. He could feel Chaos stirring belligerently inside of him, and he could not help but sound a little anxious as he prompted Yuffie to hurry. 

She nodded, handed the flashlight to Elena, and hesitantly slipped her arms around his waist. Vincent was glad Elena chose not to comment on the awkward position and put his human arm firmly around Yuffie, unfolding his wings again. It surprised him how natural it felt to flap them, beating the air, rising off the floor and flying to the reactor's second entrance. He set Yuffie down on the ledge, lighting there himself only long enough to make certain she had her balance. He pretended not to notice the blush staining her cheeks. 

He flew back for Elena, who turned off the flashlight and stuffed it in her own pack. In the darkness, he could see her brown eyes glowing faintly. She was even more hesitant than Yuffie to hold on to him-essentially, to embrace him, and who would want to hug a man such as him, now half-monster in appearance as well. But put her arms around him she did, and he took her across with him to where Yuffie waited on the ledge outside the doorway. 

Watching as Elena removed the flashlight from her pack and turned it on again, Vincent drew away from them, as though shrinking from the light. He knelt down and closed his eyes, preparing to retract his wings, Chaos's wings. 

"You're just gonna get rid of them?" Elena asked. "Mightn't they be useful ahead of us?" 

"He has to turn back all the way human," Yuffie said, and he knew she had understood his anxiety. "If he doesn't, then it'll be really easy for Chaos to take complete control. Am I right, Vince?" 

He grunted his agreement as he felt the wings begin to withdraw back inside him. There was the pain again, which he knew would be unbearable to many a human, but he managed it, barely making a sound. He kept his eyes closed for the moments it took him to catch his breath after the transformation, then opened them as he stood and turned to the doorway. Darkness occupied the room beyond, but he could see the faint glow of numbers on the next door's keypad. 

Vincent quickly strode towards the door, ignoring the amplified presence of Chaos inside him. Yuffie and Elena followed with the flashlight. He studied the number pad for a moment before turning to the blond Turk. "The code had to have changed since I was last here." 

She gave a little start, then stepped forward as Vincent moved aside. She punched in a few numbers, but the pad only made a noise and flashed a red light above the numbers before returning to how it had been. Elena frowned, then tried again with the same result. "...it's been changed again," she said. "I don't know who could've-" 

"They're here," Yuffie said suddenly, interrupting her. "That's what it means, right Vincent?" 

He nodded slightly. "...would you call Cloud and tell him what we've found?" 

"Sure!" she exclaimed casually, although she looked a little nervous about the implications. She pulled out her PHS and dialed their leader's number. "Hi, Cloud! Guess what?" 

Vincent listened with half an ear, not bothering to make out Cloud's responses. He gently pushed Elena aside so he could look at the keypad on the door. 

"No," Yuffie said with a nervous giggle. "We think we found them." Vincent tapped lightly against the wall, searching for a hollow spot. "We're fine. We just... well, we got to the reactor, and the bridge was gone, and it looked like somebody cut through the metal." The former Turk glanced at her, surprised that she had noticed that. He went back to his work as she continued. 

"Yeah, well, Vincent sprouted wings and flew us across. ...... I am being serious." 

He found what he wanted, and began pulling at the metal panel. 

"So anyway, then we got to the other side, and to the first security door, right? But somebody changed the codes. Real recent, too." She paused, listening, then turned to Elena. "He wants to know who's capable of changing the codes." 

The blond thought for a moment. "The president, the department heads, the Turks... yeah, that's about it." 

Yuffie relayed it to Cloud as Vincent succeeded in soundlessly pulling off the panel, revealing a circuit board. 

"Yeah... looks like Vincent's trying to find another way of opening it right now. But none of us are hackers here." 

"Reno is," Elena commented. 

"Elena says Reno is, though. Anyway... what do you want us to do?" Vincent paused in what he was doing and turned to listen. "Okay. How are you planning on getting across the gap? ...... I don't think so. It was hard enough on him last time. Maybe, do you have some rope or something? ...... Yeah, you figure that out. And call the others. See ya." She turned off the PHS and turned to Vincent and Elena. 

"Unless we can get the door open somehow, we're supposed to wait here until they reach us." Yuffie stuffed the PHS in her pack. "So, Vinny, d'you think you can get it open?" 

He raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the circuit board. "Vinny?" he questioned. 

Vincent imagined her grinning as she answered. "Don't like nicknames? Too bad. I think it's cute." 

"You do realize he's in his sixties, don't you?" Elena queried. 

"I know," the ninja replied. "But he's not like most old guys. He's cool." 

Vincent ignored them and continued his work, for once finding use for the sharp, slender digits of his claw. The two women watched him in silence, Elena aiming the flashlight's beam by the panel, though he did not need the light. He wondered, idly, if there was anyone waiting for them on the other side of the door. Elena and Yuffie were only human. But then, so were all the others. He felt a vague pang of regret for bringing them along, but quickly reminded himself that they had come for their own reasons, at the very least because Aeris had asked them.Vincent's motives for coming were unknown to them, and mattered little. 

With a faint, satisfying squeal, the metal door slid open, revealing the next chamber, dark except for a pair of blue-green eyes. Vincent's mind thought first of Lucrecia, then of Sephiroth, before realizing the eyes belonged to a girl whose silver hair caught what meager light there was and shone with a dull brilliance, though not nearly as startling as her eyes. 

"Hardly very efficient," she commented. "You are out of practice." 

Vincent did not answer. There was no need to. 

"So that's Minerva," Yuffie stated, again without need. 

"Another friend of yours?" the girl queried indifferently, not moving from where she leaned against the wall, arms folded across her chest. He could see no weapons on her but he was sure she was armed. 

"She looks even younger than I am," Yuffie commented to no one in particular, ignoring Minerva's words. 

The silver-haired girl nodded minutely. "I probably am." She titled her head. "So I know who I am killing, what is your name?" 

The ninja scoffed and drew herself up proudly. "You mean so you know who's beaten you. Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai." 

"I wish I could say you will die with honor, but I doubt any battle with me is entirely fair." She shrugged. "Would you prefer to wait until your friends arrive? Not that it will change this battle's outcome." 

"You're right," Yuffie answered. "We're gonna win no matter what." 

Minerva smiled slightly, but it did not touch her eyes. "I suppose you think the odds are against me?" 

"Yeah. We beat Sephiroth, and we've gotten stronger since then." 

"...you could not have truly defeated him. He was merely playing with you. He wanted to die." 

Vincent had to blink at this. "How do you know?" 

She shrugged. "Now, are you going to fight me now, or wait until your friends arrive." Vincent shifted to a ready stance, with a slight nod, but Yuffie caught his arm. 

"Vinny, wait..." 

He glanced down at her. "What?" 

"I... I don't know. Nevermind." Frowning, he tilted his head slightly in question. Yuffie kept her voice low, although Vincent was certain Minerva could hear every word. "...I don't think she wants to fight. She's letting us wait because she wants to put it off." 

Vincent nodded. "Probably." 

"Couldn't we try to reason with her?" 

"This fight is definite," Minerva answered. "Unless, of course, you simply turn and go. I will not stop you." 

"We're not running." It was Elena who spoke, and the others turned to look at her in mild surprise. 

The girl with silver hair seemed amused. "Brave words, indeed. Marching proudly to your deaths." 

Her callous words angered Elena. "We won't lose, either! I'm ready to fight you, but I have one question before that: why? Why fight us if you don't want to?" 

"Why become a Turk if you have no wish to kill others?" 

"The answer is different and you know it!" Elena fumed. "You don't have any use for money. What's your motive? There's no logic behind it! You could kill Hojo all on your own!" 

Minerva gave no reasons, no answers. Instead, she asked, "Why do you wish to come through here anyway? What could possibly be worth the risk?" 

"We've gotta kill Hojo," said Yuffie. "Since you obviously couldn't." The girl's eyes turned a shade greener at this statement. 

"And Talya owes me a rematch," Elena added. "I wanna beat her this time." 

Minerva looked at Vincent, expectantly. 

"...Sephiroth must be freed," he said simply. 

The girl with the silver hair appeared to be thinking, weighing their answers against some other issue in her mind, kept secret to everyone else. Finally, she nodded to herself. "What makes you think they're through these doors?" 

"Why else would you be guarding them?" Elena asked harshly. 

"Unless she only wishes us to believe they are here..." Vincent commented. The three looked at each other, then back to the girl. 

"Where are they really, then?" Yuffie demanded. 

Minerva seemed to be wincing. "Oh, they're here all right. But you won't be able to find them on your own." Vincent was sure of it now: her face was contorted in pain, and the skin of her knuckles was white. 

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked, noticing it, too. 

"Fine," she answered, though her voice was strained. "Why should you care?" 

"You don't seem like a bad person," the ninja replied. "You're trying to help us more than hurt us." 

Minerva grunted a response. 

Yuffie took a few steps closer, her face showing genuine concern. She spoke gently, and Vincent was surprised by the tone of her voice, so different from usual. "Do you think you could show us the way instead of fighting us?" 

"No," came the blunt reply. Yuffie's face fell, she dropped her eyes. 

Elena sneered. "Not strong enough to fight whatever's keeping you tied to Hojo? It's easier for you to fight us instead?" 

Emerald green eyes glared at her, but the blond held her ground as Minerva straightened, face a forced calm. "I am stronger than you think." 

"Then prove it," Elena challenged her. 

"I will." 

Elena grinned triumphantly. Yuffie glanced at Vincent, confidingly, and shrugged. 

"Your friends will be here soon. Should we not await their arrival?" Minerva suggested. 

"Umm... yeah," Yuffie agreed. "Oh, hey, do you know how to help them across? I don't think Vinny wants to carry everybody again." 

The girl nodded. "Certainly." The four walked back to the outer part of the reactor, and Vincent was quite content to drop to the back and let Yuffie lead. The ninja had matured quite a bit over the past five years, he noted. She was just the leader that Wutai needed to bring it back to its former glory. 

They waited out on the little platform before the abyss, watching the far edge to which the bridge had formerly been connected. Elena soon found that the flashlight beam did not reach the other side, and Minerva was quick to notice that neither she nor Yuffie could really see anything. She lifted a slender hand, and a globe of light appeared to illuminate the reactor. Elena turned off the flashlight and handed it to Yuffie, who murmured her thanks to Minerva before replacing the object in her pack. 

* * *

Reno was glad to join up with the others; he was tired of the looks Cloud kept giving him, especially if he caught the redhead glancing at Tifa. But what else was he supposed to look at? Midgar was ugly as shit. Uglier, actually. He could see the reactor now, a poor excuse for a building, but compared to the debris surrounding it, it seemed strong and almost beautiful. That was saying a lot. 

Cloud, who led the group now, hesitated near the entrance, but Reno waltzed right on past him and took a few steps inside. Only a few because, as he soon saw, there wasn't much further to go. He was surprised at first to find a grey light illuminating the interior, but he soon located the source as a glowing orb suspended in air on the other side of the abyss that stood in place of any floor that could have been built. A few of the others joined him on what remained of the platform, and Reno looked down again to note that someone had obviously cut off the middle section of the bridge. 

Looking up, he saw two people approaching them from the other side, across the air. One was a tall, silver-haired girl with eyes like Sephiroth's. The other was Yuffie, who had a handful of the girl's shirt and watched her feet walk across the air quite carefully. He watched them approach, studying the new girl carefully as she came closer. She was taller than him, actually, and very slender. She had a loose fitting blue shirt that still managed to set off her thin waist, a pair of black shorts, and brown sneakers without any visible socks. Her hair fell across one side of her face and hung a little past her shoulders. She was pretty, not hot like Tifa, but pretty. Reno grinned a little in spite of himself when she and Yuffie stepped onto the platform where he stood. 

"Hi, Cloud," Yuffie said as she let go of the girl's shirt and stepped forward. "This is Minerva. We, um... we met her in the room past the first security door. She's gonna show us the way to where Hojo is." 

Cloud eyed Minerva suspiciously-he was never one to trust people on sight. "Are you sure she won't turn on us?" 

It was the girl with the silver hair who answered, and Reno liked her voice immediately, even if it was nearly emotionless. "I cannot guarantee it, but I will do my best to resist the control that Hojo has on me. I do not wish to fight you, but I fear I may end up doing so..." 

"How do I know you won't just lead us into a trap?" 

"Believe me, if I wished to kill you or capture you, I would do so now." 

Cloud studied her a moment longer, then nodded. "All right. But the moment you make a wrong move..." 

"You shall try to kill me," she acknowledged simply. "I know." 

"So what's the deal with the walking-on-air bit?" Reno asked casually. 

Minerva's eyes slid to him and he barely suppressed a shudder. That gaze was about as intense as Vincent's. "And you are...?" 

"Reno," he answered, winking. 

She only frowned and turned back to the abyss. "It is a spell... I can lead you across a few at a time. You will have to keep close to me." 

"Sure thing," Reno murmured, receiving looks from Yuffie and Reeve, who stood nearby. He let Cloud and Tifa go across with Yuffie, and waited for Minerva to take the second group across. He stood right behind her, one hand on her shoulder, as she led him across. She felt a little tense beneath his touch and he wondered why. Upon reaching the other side, where there was more light, he got a better look at her face and saw the pained expression she wore. 

"You okay?" he queried. 

"Fine," she deadpanned, moving to the front of the group to lead them through the reactor. She stopped near the left wall, laying one hand against it. After a moment of waiting, where he sensed the concentration associated with magic. Then the wall just disappeared, revealing a tunnel beyond, too narrow for two people to walk side by side, but not so small as to make them crawl. Minerva led them into it, but Reno hung back to be at the end. After he entered, he glanced back to see the wall reappear. He laid a hand against it, finding the metal quite solid beneath his fingers. He shook his head and hurried to catch up with the others. 

The tunnel was lighted, but there didn't seem to be any light fixtures. He assumed that Minerva had made another orb like the one outside so that they could see. Soon enough, he noticed several side passages branching off of the main one, and eventually, they took one of them. There were more turns afterwards, enough to make him loose track of them, and they even had to crawl through some sections. Reno wondered how Minerva kept track of it all. There was never a moment's hesitation, the pace was quick. He took a moment once to thank whatever gods there were that he wasn't claustrophobic. 

Finally, they emerged into a room that seemed huge after the maze of tunnels. It would have been considered big had it been in someone's house, but in the reactor, it seemed small. The globe of light that had apparently been at the front of the group was floating somewhere near the ceiling in the middle of the room. There was a metal door with a number pad to one side of it, but Minerva was not walking towards it. She stood leaning against one wall, one hand to her head as if she had a severe migrane. 

Reno hurried over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"I... I do not know..." she managed, voice strained. "I am not supposed to be here and he knows it. He knows something is wrong." 

"Hojo?" 

Minerva did not get a chance to answer before she collapsed on the floor, curling up in a fetal position, clutching her head. Reno, the closest to her, immediately crouched down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked in alarm. He knew she had been in pain for the whole trip, but this was beyond her ability to control. She gave him no answer, only curled up tighter, hands sliding from her head to wrap protectively around her. 

"Hey," Reno said quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder. All he saw was a flash of movement too fast for his startled eyes to track, but his instincts made him dart backwards. Still, he hadn't been quick enough, and he felt the sharp pain in his arm like an aftershock. He leapt to his feet, glanced at his arm. The cut wasn't deep, but a stream of blood was already making its way down his arm. 

Minerva was on her feet, knife in hand. He had no idea where the weapon had come from, but he had reason to believe she had more. "I am sorry," she said, although her voice was about as apologetic as steel. "But I cannot fight it anymore." She did not wait to see what they made of this, but sprinted forward, towards Reno. He darted out of the way, pulling out his nightstick and turning up the setting. He saw Vincent fire several quick shots at the girl, but she dodged the first few and stopped the others in midair. They dropped uselessly to the ground as she launched herself after the closest person: Yuffie. 

The ninja vaulted over Minerva's shoulders, landed behind her, and swung her shuriken. The bladed weapon missed by a hair and flew back into Yuffie's gloved hands. Reno let loose a bolt of energy from his nightstick and cursed as Minerva sent it back towards him with a sweep of her hand. He dropped flat on the floor and it sailed over his head, hit the nearest wall, and sparks of energy crackled along the metal before dispelling. 

"Fire3!!" Cid shouted, and the girl made no attempt to stop the flames. Reno climbed to his feet, half grinning, half grimacing. He had been starting to like Minerva. He was sure that Hojo was forcing her to fight them, and it was just sad when she could have been on their side. When she wanted to be on their side. But, much as he disliked admitting it, Elena was probably right. 

A few people gasped as Minerva simply stepped from the flames, unharmed, as they dissipated. "Just like Sephiroth," he heard Cloud mutter as he rushed forward, swinging the Ultima Weapon and managing to cut a gash on her back. A blast of power sent him flying backwards, but Minerva did not seem to notice Elena and Rude running up behind her. Finding that bullets were useless against her, they had chosen not to use them. The blond caught hold of the girl's arm, to keep her from running, and Rude landed a sound blow to her head before she twisted free and flung the knife she held. 

The blade buried itself in Rude's shoulder, but he only grunted. Elena pulled him out of the way of any further attacks, back against the wall. The two of them crouched down on the floor, Elena working to remove the knife and heal the wound. Yuffie and Tifa started forward at the same time to attack, but a shock of some unnamed magic sent everyone flying back into the walls. Reno grunted, slid to one knee on the ground, and struggled to recover his breath. 

Vincent, the first to recover, leapt forward at a speed rivaling Minerva's, raking his claw across her face, across her chest, her shoulder. Reeve took the opportunity to fire off a round of shots; most of them missed, but one burrowed into her calf. She did not fall, barely even faltered. There was blood trickling down her face and neck and arm, but she did not seem to notice it. She latched onto Vincent with one hand, and took another knife out of nowhere to thrust it into his left arm, where skin met metal. Instead of trying to break free, Vincent flung himself backwards, crashing the both of them onto the floor, crushing her beneath him. 

Minerva shoved him forcefully off of her with a strength she should not have had and sent a lightning spell after him. The spell hit him in full force, stronger than any spell cast by materia, and knocked him back against the wall, where he slumped down to the floor, the energy crackling through him. 

Reno sent off another bolt of energy from his nightstick, this one unfolding and reshaping into a pyramid barrier around Minerva. She slammed a fist against it, but found that doing so only sent her flying back against the opposite wall, which caught her and drained energy from her. "Ha!" Reno shouted in triumph, but his victory was short-lived. The girl let loose a maelstrom of raw power that shattered the pyramid and slammed everyone forcefully back to the wall. Reno could not manage to bite back his cry of pain this time, and he hit the ground hard, feeling the energy still racing through his veins, bringing pain wherever it went. 

No one was so quick to recover this time, and Minerva chose her next target at leisure. She strode firmly to Cid, although Reno wondered if maybe she just couldn't run anymore, with that bullet in her leg. Cid, seeing her approach, swung his spear to attack her, but he was not in much of a condition to attack and she only flipped out of the way and landed a harsh kick to the side of his head as she came down. His head snapped to the side and he could only place a hand on the ground to keep from crashing to the floor. A stream of curses issued from his mouth as Minerva proceeded to withdraw yet another blade and slash towards him. 

A well placed punch from Tifa sent her skidding backwards before she could pierce the pilot's skin. Minerva flung the knife at this new adversary, but Tifa rolled to one side as the blade flew past her, clipping a lock of hair, clanging against the metal wall, and landing with a clatter on the floor. Tifa came out of the roll and leapt to her feet at the same time Minerva did. She cast a powerful Tornado spell towards the girl, and the wind carried her to the center of the room. 

"Ultima!!" Cloud yelled, and everyone who had begun to get up and advance towards Minerva halted and immediately pressed themselves back against the wall. The green light grew so bright, the high screech so loud, that Reno shut his eyes tightly and pressed his hands against his ears. The shrill shriek of the explosion sounded almost like a human scream, Reno thought, but he knew that Minerva was not screaming, even if the attack caused her immense pain. Even the redheaded Turk felt the edges and aftershocks of the spell, the room being just too small for him to get a sufficient distance away. 

He opened his eyes to see Tifa pummeling a Minerva who lay curled up on the ground, trying to recover from the spell and unable to as she received the brunt of a well-timed limit break. But even the opening of a split second was enough for Minerva to cast a powerful fire spell that consumed both her and Tifa. When the smoke cleared, the girl was standing, breathing hard but recovering quickly, while Tifa lay crumpled on the floor. 

Reno got to his feet and glanced at Elena and Rude, flung to separate parts of the room. He grinned, winked, and the three charged forward at the same time. This time Rude grabbed Minerva, Elena shoved hard, and the girl fell backward into Reno's charged nightstick just as Rude let go. The electricity raced through her and she stumbled for a moment before collapsing to the ground. Cloud took the opportunity to pull the unconscious Tifa to the sidelines. 

Catching a glance from Yuffie, he sprinted away from Minerva. Rude and Elena followed his lead and they regrouped near the wall. 

"Leviathan!!" the ninja cried, summoning the water god that protected her village. The sea serpent appeared in a way that made it seem as though it had always been there, encircled Minerva, spiraled up through the air, and a great rush of water followed, encircling and encompassing the girl until they could no longer see her. Leviathan continued its upward spiral, vanishing through the ceiling and carrying the water with it. 

Minerva remained, a soaking wet mess with blood streaking her skin and her clothing. She began to climb to her feet, but a strong lightning spell from Vincent brought her back down to the floor. Reno glanced at the man, seeing that his claw arm hung limply against his side. He had removed the blade, but Minerva had severed the key tendons-or whatever they were-that allowed him to control the arm. Another lightning spell followed, and Cid ran forward to slash the girl with the blade of his spear, adding a gash on her thigh to all the other injuries. Yuffie followed up with a swing from her shuriken that cut a sizable wound in her upper arm. 

Reeve's lightning spell was the last attack anyone got off before Minerva leapt into the air, the maelstrom of energy radiating from her in waves, first slamming each of the members of the group into the wall once more, powerful enough to render Yuffie unconscious. But she did not let them fall. Instead, everyone remained trapped in midair, the pain coursing through them in tides. Reno tried to struggle, but found he could not control his limbs. He even tried to speak, but found there wasn't much he could do about that either. 

They slammed into the wall a second time, and a ripping pain followed, Elena and Cid loosing consciousness as well now. Black dots danced before Reno's vision as he fought to remain conscious himself. The third wave of agony sent him into the black abyss. The last thought in his mind was one not thought by him: _I'm sorry..._

* * *

Aeris sat in a puddle by what had been a great bonfire, letting the dismal aftermath of the rain wash over her. She was already soaked to the bone, so she barely noticed the raindrops. All she saw or noticed was the pile of damp ashes and wood lying before her. She felt a great weariness and a sense of defeat, which seemed to be reflected in the few villagers who strayed outside to look worriedly at the place where the Candle had been. 

Nanaki hopped up onto the platform, his paws making little splashes in the shallow puddle. "Thank you for helping, Aeris." 

She did not glance at him, said quietly, "It didn't matter in the end. The fire still went out..." 

"It's all right," he murmured, bumping his head against her thigh as he sat down beside her. "There was nothing else you could have done." 

"How do you know?" she asked, looking down at her hands where they lay in her lap. "Maybe there was, and I couldn't think of it." 

"It does not matter now. Do not worry about it." 

Aeris raised her face skyward, letting the raindrops pelt her numbed face, eyelids fluttering whenever a drop strayed too close to her eyes. "Nanaki, what does this mean? Why did the sky choose this day and this place to let loose all its rain? The Candle went out-something terrible's going to happen, maybe it already has. Cloud is in danger. I have to hurry..." 

"...Aeris?" Nanaki queried, lifting his head and turning so he could look at her with his one eye. 

"I'm going to help them." The statement was clear and firm, but her voice remained as quiet as before. 

The creature's one eye widened. "You can't. It is too dangerous. Cloud told you to stay here." 

"But I'm not safe here either!" she exclaimed, looking at him sharply, then dropped her voice and her head again and continued. "Even less safe, with only you and Miera to protect me." 

"The fighting is there, Aeris, not here," Nanaki said gently. 

"We don't know that. Maybe they haven't even found them yet, and Minerva's on her way here, right now, to recapture me." 

He looked at her for a long time before speaking. "...then I am coming with you." 

"What about the canyon?" she asked. 

"There is no danger for it, if you are leaving. It is you who need protection, not the village." 

Aeris frowned slightly. "Will Miera stay at least?" 

"It is up to her." 

"...all right." Aeris got to her feet, shivering from the cold she had not noticed before. "Let's go inside and get dried off," she suggested. 

Nanaki followed her off the platform. "A good idea indeed. Do you have dry clothes? I have not seen you wear anything besides that." 

The Cetra stopped. "Oh... no, I don't." 

He nodded towards one of the shops. "Why don't you buy something from there?" 

"I don't have any money..." Aeris said ruefully. 

"Then I will pay for it," Nanaki amended, leading her inside the shop and out of the rain. Five minutes later, she had a dry change of clothes and they headed back to her room at the inn. The clothes were Cosmo Canyon style, which meant they were loose-fitting in redbrowns and beiges with patterned trims. Upon her return, she found Lucrecia awake and sitting up, eyes on her as she entered. The woman had apparently heard her opening the door. 

Aeris smiled and set down the bag on her bed. "You're finally awake." 

"Yes..." Lucrecia replied. "Is it raining outside? I didn't think it rained often in Cosmo Canyon..." 

The Cetra's smile faded slightly. "Well, it has to rain sometimes, and it picked today." 

"You look tired," she commented. Her gaze moved to Nanaki. "Who's this?" 

"I am Nanaki," the creature replied politely. "I am one of the guardians of this canyon." 

Lucrecia smiled. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lucrecia." Aeris was surprised that she wasn't startled by his ability to speak. "Has Vincent come back yet? How long have I been asleep?" 

The Cetra had to laugh a little. "Not that long. He's still gone. He only left this morning." 

"All right... do you think he's doing all right?" 

"I'm sure he's fine..." 

She tilted her head, inquisitive blue-green eyes so much like Sephiroth's. "You don't sound sure of it. Did something happen?" 

"Just superstition really," Aeris said, trying to set her at ease. "They say that when the Cosmo Candle-the bonfire-goes out, then it's very bad luck and..." 

"...it went out," Lucrecia finished. 

"Yes." 

"It is only a legend," Nanaki put in. 

"Oh, don't try to reassure me. I am certain everything will turn out fine." 

Aeris felt compelled to tell her what she planned on doing. "Nanaki and I are going to help them. We're leaving tomorrow." 

Lucrecia blinked. "But I thought you stayed behind for safety." 

She shook her head. "I'm not really safe here. Besides, I think they could use my help." She drew herself up proudly. "I am a Cetra afterall." 

Soft laughter answered her. "Well, it isn't as though I can stop you. I suppose you know your own abilities better than anyone else." Aeris nodded and added mentally, _Now I do._ Lucrecia slid out of bed and got to her feet, turning to Nanaki. "The lady will be wanting to get some sleep, I suspect, before you head out tomorrow. As for me, I'd like to see something besides this bedroom. Care to show me around?" 

"Not at all," Nanaki replied, nudging open the door and leading her out. 

Aeris smiled softly and closed the door behind them. She changed into her new clothes and, blowing out the candles that lit the room, laid down on her bed to get some rest. _Cloud, I hope you're doing all right. I hope I didn't send you off to die against adversaries you cannot beat. I hope you're not worrying about me the same way that I'm worry about you. You probably are anyway, though, aren't you? But I'll be there soon. So don't worry. And Sephiroth, you hang in there. I'm coming. You're going to get free, and you're going to experience life like you never got a chance to before._ She smiled. She liked to think that they had heard her, even if they hadn't. And as she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard an answer. _Please hurry, Aeris..._


	14. Walking the Knife's Edge

__

Aeris, Aeris, you stupid girl. Why are you coming? Why? You know Hojo wants you. You know he will experiment on you and abuse you and hurt you if he catches you. What could you possibly do against him? Against Talya? Against Minerva? I know you are a Cetra, but I know also that you are weak. You can heal, but can you fight? No... They will capture you when you get here. You are walking into a cage, Aeris. Please, don't come. I don't know why I called for you. I did not mean to... I did not mean to... 

Sephiroth sighed. _I do not want you to get hurt. I know how it feels, and I know that you are not as strong as I am. And you do not deserve it, as I do. _

Yes, she does, Jenova hissed in his mind. 

He ceased his pacing and leaned against a wall. _Don't start with that again. I've had enough of it. _

Doesn't she anger you, though? Wasn't there a reason why you killed her? You could have been the ruler of this planet! You could have had them do whatever you wished for you! You could have been infinitely powerful, a god! But she ruined it, and you are reduced to this pitiful existence. Don't you hate her for that? 

No, he replied, shaking his head. _I would not have been happy. I would have been more lonely than before. _

You are still lonely. You always will be. You could have at least had whatever you wished. 

You are wrong. If it weren't for Hojo, I could be free. Aeris accepted me. I regret killing her. That is why I brought her back. 

You don't regret it. You enjoyed killing her. 

"No!" he exclaimed aloud, his angry voice piercing the silence. "I did not! I did not want to!" 

__

Yes, you did. I distinctly remember you bragging and laughing about it to me. You were thoroughly pleased with yourself, and you kept talking about how much you enjoyed the power. So you see, you would have been happy had you become a god. 

Sephiroth sank down to sit on the cold tile floor. "No," he murmured, shuddering. "I did not want to. I would have been miserable. I did not want to kill her, I did not want to become a god." 

__

You know I am right. You don't remember, but you know it. And you don't like the fact that you enjoyed killing, do you? But, that is what you were created for, to be an efficient killing machine. I wanted you to be happy with the power you could have, but the Cetra ruined it. 

"She did. But I am glad she did so." 

__

Now that you have recovered, though, we can try it again. Minerva could help us. She would, if you asked her to. We could destroy the humans and kill the Cetra so she would not stand in the way... 

"She stopped Meteor using the Lifestream," Sephiroth commented absently, continuing to speak aloud rather than in his mind. He did not care who heard him. Minerva could hear either way. 

__

Then we will keep her alive. We will take her with us. How would you like that? She could be yours and the two of you could rule the world together. 

"She would not like that." 

__

We could let her friends live, and anyone else you wished. Hojo would die, of course. How would you like that? To live among Aeris and her friends and to be able to do whatever you liked? 

He thought for a moment. Would it be so bad? To kill all the insignificant people who meant nothing to him or to Aeris? But he thought of Katrina, of Elder Hargo, of Kari, and he knew that there were more people like them. There had to be. Those who murdered and kidnapped and destroyed and raped were only the minority, and he would have to be the leader of that group. "No, I could not. There are too many good people in the world to kill so many..." 

__

...what if you killed those who did wrong, and spared the rest? Would the world not then be a utopia? You could be the bringer of justice, inspiring fear in the hearts of all those who wished to do wrong. Would that not make up for your earlier sins? 

"But... Aeris would... I am one of those who has done wrong. I deserve to die for it. And yet Aeris does not wish me dead..." 

__

You are a special case, of course, because your intent was to cleanse the world of evil. If she truly means such things, she understands that you did not know that not all humans were evil. Of course you were angry with them, after how they treated you. 

"I cannot wash my hands of that killing by killing even more souls, no matter how black they are. None can be as black as mine." 

__

What does that have to do with justice? So you were a little off the first time. You were given a second chance. 

"By whom? Your cells?" he spat. "A murderer does not prove his good by killing other murderers." 

__

Then what does he do? 

Sephiroth frowned. What would Aeris do? "...he gives them a second chance." 

__

And what if they choose not to take it? 

"I... I don't know." 

__

Hmm... now, what would Aeris say? Jenova asked, mocking. 

"I don't know," he repeated. 

__

And you know her so well... she sneered. _You see? Much of what you think about her, you have made up. You only had one true conversation with her, and simply because she told you what you wanted to hear, you decided to like her._

"I knew her when I was small..." 

__

Not any better than you know her now. 

"Do you really think she'd be able to hide what she really was at such a young age?" 

__

You would have been able to, had you wished to. 

"I am different from her. My body and mind developed more quickly." 

__

How do you know that? 

Sephiroth blinked, then shook his head. "She could not fake that. It is not possible." 

__

In any case, my son, why not kill those who are flawed? What is the point in having imperfections in this world? And would the Planet not appreciate more souls to help the Lifestream along its way in healing the wounds the humans have created? 

"You are the cause of the largest wound on this Planet. You are the one who keeps it from healing." 

__

And who told you that? The Cetra? Elder Hargo? No one told you that. You made it up yourself from all the things you were hearing. The only reason the Planet cannot heal itself is because Shinra's Mako reactors were consuming the energy it needed. There is no reason why I cannot exist on this Planet without causing it harm. 

"...you are making that up to deceive me." 

__

Why would I choose to do such a thing as that, when telling you the truth is all I have ever needed to do in order to convince you of the right course of action. 

"And what exactly are you proposing to do?" 

__

Kill the flawed humans, leaving only the perfect ones to create the next generations. There is no point in letting the imperfect beings taint their race. The deaths of the flawed will give energy both to you and the Planet, letting you become even more powerful. Then we can take the throne that will await us and rule over all the pure who remain. If you wish, you can even take that Cetra as your queen. 

Sephiroth scoffed loudly. "What constitutes 'perfection'? Where do you draw the line?" 

__

Those who have committed murder, certainly, and other such physical crimes. 

"You are aware that I am among them?" 

__

But you are superior to them. Their rules do not apply to you. 

He lay back on the floor, placing his hands beneath his head and staring up at the blank ceiling. "I was under the impression that they were superior to me. I thought that I should beg their forgiveness, rather than punish them for crimes less than mine." 

__

You do not need to beg forgiveness. You were forgiven the moment the Planet allowed you to live once more. There is no need for you to wash your hands; they are already clean. You paid for whatever crimes you may have committed when you died. 

"Then I was not forgiven to make the same mistakes again." 

__

But it isn't the same. You will do things differently this time. 

"I was planning on it, but you seem to think differently." 

__

True, I would prefer to wipe out every last one of them, but I am willing to compromise... 

"Compromise? I have no intention of killing anyone but Hojo." 

__

You are aware, of course, that I alone could cause significant destruction? I could even kill you off, my son, if I wished to. If you refuse to go along with this, I will simply wipe all of you off the face of the Planet and become a goddess on my own. That would be nice, but I would be awfully lonely. 

He sat up, frowning. "I cannot allow you to do that." 

__

Then are you going to accept my proposal? I'm not asking much. Together we will destroy the imperfections of this world and rule a paradise. 

"No, I will not accept. I'll kill you." 

__

You will fail trying. 

"Then I would prefer to die knowing I attempted to stop you, rather than join you and kill countless humans." 

__

But you see, if you join me, then you will be saving thousands of them, because if you do not, there is no reason for me to let any of them live. You are the one who wishes to spare them. If I must kill you, I see no point in it. 

"Why do you want me to help you, if you could do it on your own?" 

__

You know the meaning of loneliness, don't you? I would not want to be the only inhabitant of this Planet. And there will come a time when I must die, and there would be no one left here. I have no desire to destroy all sentient life on this world. 

"Yet you would do it anyway, if I refused to aid you?" 

__

Necessity. They do harm the Planet, afterall. If we kill even a hundred of them, we replenish the Lifestream and allow the Planet to heal its wounds. 

"Since when have you cared about the Planet?" 

__

If it dies, I am deprived of a second home. And this time, I have no means of leaving. 

Sephiroth stood and began pacing back and forth. "You are being selfish. If I joined you, you would kill everyone anyway, despite my own wants." 

__

Since when have I attempted to deny my son the things he wants most? Last time, I let you lead, let you move towards the throne of power, towards godhood. I was merely your guard, to be called upon for aid and advice. But you failed. They destroyed you. So this time, I will take the lead and we shall succeed. But I will only take your wishes into consideration if you choose to accompany me. Otherwise, you stand in my path. 

"But, Mo-" He stopped himself and his eyes widened at the slip. The thought that he had almost called her by that name filled him with revulsion; he shuddered, and began his pacing again. "Jenova, I cannot let even those who have sinned be killed. And I certainly cannot be the one to kill them. I will stop you." 

__

How? Minerva is keeping you from using any of your talents. You do not remember them anyway. He perceived a mocking smile. _You don't even know where I am! How do you expect to kill me when I am only a voice in your head. Your voice, I might add. I wonder_, she continued amicably, as on a new, amusing train of thought, _since you cannot remember seeing me, how do you even know I exist? Perhaps you are imagining these things? _The impression of laughter, he felt it ringing inside his mind. 

"Of course you exist. Too many people know of your presence; Minerva even hears you, as I do." 

__

Well? Perhaps there is a Jenova somewhere. But that does not mean I am her, and that she is speaking to you now. You could be imagining many of these conversations. How would you know the difference between reality and illusion? How do you know that I am not just another part of you? Perhaps you have two personalities. 

"What are you going on about? There is no way that you could be a creation of my mind. You are too complex for that. And it is simple to tell the difference between reality and illusion." 

__

Oh? Is it now? You remember how... no, you don't, do you? Well... Cloud once thought the same, but he had taken another's identity and transposed it over his own, creating someone new. Why could you not create the new persona, while keeping the old one? When you read those reports, perhaps your mind created me in your distress and confusion. 

"But how could you be considering these things, if you are merely a creation of mine? How could you be aware of them, if I am not?" 

__

Simple, really. If the consciousness of it was suppressed, as well as this persona, for some time, then we have the same origin, do we not? Awareness would then shift to me. It is an interesting concept, don't you think? Perhaps you truly are insane. 

"Impossible," he scoffed. But the seeds of doubt were planted, as Jenova had intended, and he began to wonder how much of what he really perceived to be truth actually was. Jenova spoke of aiding the Lifestream to heal the Planet. Wasn't that what the Weapons had done? something inside him that still remembered asked. Did they not kill humans to help the Planet? They were the ones who helped to destroy Shinra, who led it towards its downfall by attacking Midgar and Junon. 

__

Yes, that's a good point. The Planet did try to do the same thing I am proposing. What is wrong with taking up the work it left off? Cloud and the others destroyed the Weapons who were attempting to destroy the humans. At times, it even seemed as though they were protecting us. The only reason the Planet wished us dead then was because what we intended involved its injury and possible destruction. No matter, what we wish to do now involves no such factor. Our ambitions can only benefit it from any side you take. 

"Then, if the Cetra are linked to the Planet, why did Aeris condemn such actions, by us, and by the Weapons? Why does she view human life as a good thing, rather than a virus?" 

__

She enjoys their company. She lets this petty emotion get in her way. But you, my son, you wouldn't understand that because you are above such emotions as those. You don't need them. You shouldn't bother with thinking of Aeris. She may be a Cetra, but she has little regard for the Planet's wellfare when it does not coincide with her own. 

"You think the same, do you not? You wouldn't care about the Planet if it meant you couldn't kill the humans." 

__

True, but in the overall picture, why should that matter? Not everyone can be selfless. In fact, I can think of no one who is. It is only natural for me to think of myself and take advantage of certain situations. Why try to hide it? 

He frowned, ceasing to pace the room. "But... I cannot think of anything I want for myself. I want Aeris to be free, I want the Planet to be healed..." 

__

Trying to act selfless on me? Think, and tell me what you truly want. 

"I want..." _What do I want?_ "...want to... see..." The words were coming slowly, and unbidden. He had no knowledge of what he was saying. "...Aeris... I want to see Aeris again," he finished. "And...... I want to be... forgiven. By everyone, not just her." 

__

And why do you seek their forgiveness? 

"Because they hate me." 

__

...so if they forgave you, it would mean that you had won a victory over them? Is that what you want? 

"No," Sephiroth replied. "Their hatred distances me from them. I do not belong in this world, where they all despise me." He closed his green-tinted blue eyes.   
  
  
  
_"You know the Professor won't like you being out here," Talya said, frowning and folding her arms beneath her breasts. _

"I know," Sephiroth replied. "But I wanted to see the sun for once." 

"That's what windows are for," the Turk said flatly, looking around. 

"I suppose... but this is so much nicer." The boy was seated cross-legged on the grassy lawn near a small pear tree. He leaned back and stared up at the clear blue sky, marveling at each fluff of white cloud that floated past. 

"I don't see what you find so interesting out here." 

Sephiroth sat up. "You seem unusually irritable today. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"You can tell me," the boy coaxed. "It isn't as though I have anyone else to tell it to." 

"I told you, it's nothing!" Talya snapped, her frown deepening. 

The boy stared at her for a moment. This was unusual behavior for her, but he wouldn't push anything. He got to his feet and wandered to the front gate, leaning on it. He knew better than to open it, so Talya remained silent. There were a few children playing near the well in the middle of the town. They looked only a little younger than Aeris, who he learned had turned four only a few days before he had first seen her. But it had been months since he had last spoken to her. The Professor had forbidden it. It worried him that he never caught her in the hallways. It made him think that perhaps he was calling for her, too. 

One of the children noticed him and Sephiroth gave a slight start. The young boy straightened, peered at him curiously. Sephiroth tried a smile, and the boy's eyes widened, almost appearing frightened, then he turned away to continue playing with the others. Sephiroth frowned, then turned to Talya. "You can stop sulking now. I'm ready to go back in." 

"I'm not sulking," the Turk muttered as they walked back inside.   
  
  
  
"...just as their fear once made me an outcast." 

__

I see. Is that why you don't want to kill? Because it will only make them hate and fear you more? But why do you need their acceptance? Why do you need to fit in amongst so many people? Is one or two not sufficient? 

"I suppose... but who would they be?" 

__

Minerva, certainly. And myself, of course. And, if she truly is what you believe her to be, Aeris. 

"She would not want me to kill so many..." 

__

I told you, she is selfish. If she cared more about the Planet, she would approve of your killing people because it would help the Lifestream to heal the Planet. 

"But she does not approve." 

__

Why should that matter so much to you? Jenova snapped irritably. _I don't understand it._

Sephiroth flopped back on the hard mattress of his bed. "Neither do I." 

__

What if she did approve? Would you agree to my plan then? 

"Perhaps." _Yes. _

Think on it. If you can find no answer of why you desire a word of sanction from her, then I expect you to concur with me then. Do we have an agreement? 

Sephiroth refused to answer. 

__

I need a definite answer soon. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, his tone indifferent, his eyes an unreadable blue-green. 

__

Because things seem to be moving in a direction that is quite favorable for us. 

"How so?" 

__

I cannot tell you, because I am uncertain of where your alliances lie. You might find a way to use the information for your own purposes. 

He smiled slightly. "Afraid of little me? I thought it would be so easy to kill me." 

__

It would be. But I would prefer not to. 

The smile disappeared. "Very well then. I will give you an answer when I remember enough." 

__

Then I will see what I can do to make that happen more quickly for you. 

Sephiroth scoffed and closed his eyes again. 

* * *

The boy walked down the hallway in the basement, calmly eyeing the shadows, more because they were there than anything else. He had been down this way so many times that he was no longer afraid of what might lurk in the dark. In fact, he wasn't even sure he had ever been afraid. 

But this time, he strode purposefully to a tall, ominous-looking wooden door off to one side of the passage, in which his eyes showed a particular interest. He had no intentions of continuing on to the lab. He reached out a slender hand to try the handle. Locked. What was in there, he wondered, that needed to be locked up? 

Stepping back, he glanced along the hall in both directions to make sure no one was watching, then moved towards the door, paused for a moment's concentration, then simply walked through. Once on the other side, he shook his head, as if to clear it, then looked around in the darkness. His blue-green eyes were the room's soul illumination. The door to it fit snugly, allowing no light to peek through any cracks. But his Mako eyes let him see well enough even in near-perfect darkness. 

There were five coffins in this room, the four in the corners of the room opened and revealing ravaged skeletons. Scattered bones spilled over the edges of the coffins; skulls and their torn bodies lay in haphazard piles against the far wall, cobwebs and remnants of clothing clinging to them for all they were worth. In the center of the room, one coffin sat untouched by all the decay and destruction surrounding it. It was not nearly as dusty as everything else here, and he could distinguish old fingerprints in what dust there was. He did not know how or why he felt as such, but his instincts told him that someone was alive in that coffin, despite the impossibility of their being no air to breath, no food here in this locked room, no water, nothing. 

His actions neither bold nor timid, he strode to the coffin and knocked on its lid. No answer. He knocked harder, louder. Sharp metal digits slid from under the lid to push it aside a crack. "Who is it?" inquired a soft voice that sounded as though it had not been used in ages. 

The boy blinked. Despite the claw that had grasped the lid, the voice sounded human. "Sephiroth, sir," he answered, not knowing why he added the respectful title. He paused, as if contemplating his next action. "...what are you doing in there?" 

Silence answered him for several long minutes before the man spoke again, a faint, undefinable emotion in his voice. "...Sephiroth...? You are Lucrecia's son...?" 

"Yes." Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Who are you?" 

"No one of consequence." 

"No, really. I want to know," Sephiroth insisted. "And why are you in there?" 

There was a slight movement of the metal fingers that suggested uncertainty, indecision. "My name is Vincent. I am here because it is my punishment." 

Vincent... Valentine? So many questions began racing through his mind: Was this man his father? Could he get him out of here? The lock was double sided, and he had never used his magic on anyone but himself. But, first and foremost... "Why don't you come out of there for a moment? So you can tell me what you did to deserve this kind of punishment." 

There was a long pause-perhaps he was contemplating whether or not to trust him. The hand pushed the lid aside, slowly, though Sephiroth felt that it was from reluctance, not because of weakness. The man inside sat up, then stood and leapt over the side of the coffin to land on the stone floor. The swift motions did not startle him; his appearance did. This man was tall, even from Sephiroth's rapidly growing height. His build was slender, yet the boy sensed a strength about him, and... something else. The black clothing and vermilion cloak only added to the feeling of foreboding, and the sharp crimson gaze was intense, causing discomfort even in Sephiroth. 

The boy refused to look away however. Oddly enough, Vincent looked as though the boy's appearance startled him just as much and for a moment, the two simply stared at each other. Finally, Sephiroth felt a need to restate his question. "...why are you locked in here?" 

"I... abandoned your mother," Vincent admitted reluctantly. "I did not stop the experiment." 

"...you mean me?" 

"Yes. It was your experiment that killed her." 

Sephiroth frowned. "I am sorry then." 

"It is not your fault..." _It was mine_, whispered the unspoken sentence that Sephiroth perceived. There was an awkward silence. "...how did you get in here?" 

Blinking, the boy glanced towards the door. "I... walked through..." Vincent tilted his head in question, and Sephiroth beckoned for him to follow as he strode back to the wooden structure. Hesitating only a moment, he grasped Vincent's flesh arm and pulled him through the door. Sephiroth looked at him on the other side, in the dim light that seemed now incredibly bright, and watched his reaction. He squinted first, at the brightness, but his overall expression was one of surprise. Not the surprise that Sephiroth could do it, it seemed, but that he had taken Vincent with him. 

"...like that," Sephiroth added finally. 

Vincent nodded, regaining his composure. "I see," was all he said. 

"I want to ask you something," the boy began, waiting for the man's nod before continuing. "Are you my-" 

"Sephiroth!" the Professor cut in. The boy started. He hadn't even heard the man approaching! "What do you think you're doing!?" Caught off guard, he could only look behind him at Vincent, who was out of Hojo's sight behind a curve of stone. Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed as Hojo stepped into his view. The Professor glared back at him, then grasped Sephiroth tightly, painfully, about the shoulders. He willed himself not to squirm in the scientist's bony grip and managed to look him in the eye. Sephiroth was actually the taller of the two now. "You are not to speak to him again, you understand!?" 

Sephiroth nodded. 

"Let the boy do as he pleases, Hojo," Vincent said quietly; spoken softly because, Sephiroth thought, he did not want his anger to be too obvious. "It is the least you could do." _For her._

"Shut up," Hojo snapped, releasing the boy. "It's not your place to decide what happens to him." 

"Something tells me she would have preferred my treatment of him to what you are doing." The boy watched the two silently, sensing a strange rivalry between them. Why? And why did Vincent speak of Lucrecia to the Professor, when Sephiroth had never heard Hojo utter her name. 

"The boy was always under my possession," he snorted. "It doesn't matter what she wanted anymore. She's dead." 

Vincent's eyes glowed visibly brighter at this, his anger almost tangible as he growled, right hand going to his side, beneath his cape. "It sickens me to hear you speak of her death so casually. I should have always known it, that she meant nothing to you." 

"What are you doing?" the Professor demanded of him, jerking his head angrily towards Sephiroth. "Do you want him to know everything? Get back in that coffin where you belong!" 

The taller man's gaze was murderous, yet somehow regaining it's calm at the same time. "I was never instructed to stay where I was. I remain because I must." 

The Professor muttered something to himself before he nearly shouted, "Get back in there! You are not to interfere again, you hear!?" 

Vincent shook his head calmly, but firmly. "I want to speak to the boy, if only for a few moments." Hojo opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly found himself held at gunpoint. He shut his mouth and nodded stiffly. A moment later, he turned away, heading back to the lab and slamming the door shut behind him. 

After the Professor had left, Vincent lowered his gun, looking thoughtfully at Sephiroth. "You have your mother's eyes," he murmured quietly. 

Sephiroth looked up at him with equal interest. "You really did love her, didn't you?" He found himself noting the man's age. He appeared only thirty at the oldest. He wasn't old enough to be his father. But if he was undead, perhaps he didn't age. 

Vincent nodded slightly. "Someone has been talking about me...?" 

"Talya mentioned you once, a while ago," the boy answered. For some reason, he couldn't seem to ask if this man was his father. It was too awkward. 

"She has changed, then." He glanced at the closed laboratory door. "Don't believe a word Hojo says. He is a liar and a killer. It is best if you leave him as soon as you can." Sephiroth nodded. "I must go." 

The boy blinked slightly. "...why?" 

"I cannot stay here. My alterations... will not allow it for long." 

Sephiroth frowned in confusion and tilted his head. "What do you mean? What do you do in there?" 

"I sleep," Vincent replied simply before pulling a key from his pocket and fitting it to the lock. He slipped inside the room, closed the door behind him, and locked it once again, judging from the soft click. 

* * *

The Professor had been gone for a few days, off somewhere to get information and possibly a new specimen. It mattered little to Sephiroth where the scientist went, as long as he was gone. He entered the library and looked around. He had already read all of the books that had nothing to do with Hojo's experiments; read the rest and the Professor would find out. He was sure of it. But now, he did not care. Hojo was on his way back and it had set the boy-nearly fifteen-in a bit of a panic. 

He wanted to figure some things out for himself, but Talya never gave him much of a chance. It was only until now that he had torn away from her watchful gaze. Actually, he had cast a new spell on her-he wasn't sure exactly what it was or where he had gotten it from-but he knew that it would keep her unconscious for several hours while he looked around. When she woke, she would think that they had been having a sparring session of some sort. Just take one of her memories from a few weeks before, warp it slightly and, well, there you go. Part of him felt disconcerted from the prospect of it, but the overwhelming response was, 'She's done worse to me.' 

Sephiroth shook his head and turned back to the laboratory section, the part with books that held records of specimens and experiments, the part he was finally going to venture into. His eyes scanned the titles, looking for code that looked promising. He did not know his own number. 

A cluster of titles caught his eye-VV-01, TK-02, and a long string of characters-L-P1-S-A02-C01. The first two were easy, due to the initials. Vincent Valentine and Talya Keagan. It didn't surprise him too much, that Talya was a specimen of Hojo's. He would have to ask her about it later. It would make her jump, but that would be all in the fun of it. What vexed him, however, was that they both seemed to belong together, judging from the series of the numbers, yet he hadn't sensed anything similar between them. 

The last one, though, that one was harder... It only took a moment longer for everything to click into place. Lucrecia, his mother, he decided. She was his parent, thus the P, and the last bit of code was his. This must have been the record of his growth before he was born, inside of her womb. 

He studied the end of it carefully. The A stood for the fact that he was an Ancient, supposedly anyway. A part of him felt as though there was some mistake to this conclusion. He ignored it. What was the C? He didn't know. But he was the first in that line. Second Ancient... that meant Jenova was marked as the first. 

Sephiroth shook his head and scanned for his own code. He found it quickly enough, but he was amazed at the number of books marked with that heading, along with the volume number. There were shelves and shelves of them. He glanced to the left, saw that there were kept the volumes of books on Jenova, almost as many as his own. The level of obsession was absurd. 

He pulled one of the newer ones off the shelf, took note of the date-about two years ago. He flipped through the pages. By the time he had finished the first section-which took only a matter of minutes; he could read very fast at this point-he was appalled at the propaganda used in the document. It was as though Hojo had written it trying to make the reader believe false truths. Perhaps he did want things that way. But why? What was the point? 

Sephiroth knew that if he himself had read these books-assuming they were all written in this fashion-without prior knowledge of the experiment, then he would have gone insane. Perhaps that was the idea, came the sudden thought. But he already had prior knowledge. Reading these things now would have no effect on him. He frowned and put the book away. He looked again at the massive number of books on the shelves, then turned away, looking around the lab. As his eyes fell on the pair of Mako chambers in the corner of the room, it dawned on him. 

__

Hojo is going to clone me. Sephiroth froze where he stood, staring at the two glass cylinders. After a moment, he pushed up the sleeve on his right arm to peer at the tattoo on his shoulder. A clear number '1' was printed there. So that he would never be mistaken for one of the others. One of the clones. He shuddered and quickly pulled the sleeve back down to cover the tattoo. 

* * *

__

Aeris had been doing her best to keep herself occupied when the door opened. She knew it could only be one of two people and she knew what that meant. She had tried hiding before, however, and she knew also that it would do her no good. She glanced at her mother and saw the fear on her face turn to surprise, yet the fear lingered. The seven-year-old followed her mother's gaze to the door and blinked, her face, too, registering surprise, as well as a faint recognition. Her fear, contrary to her mother's, vanished. 

The boy who entered was quite tall, especially from Aeris's position on the floor. She had to crane her neck to see his face, which was startlingly delicate, framed by silver bangs. The eyes were a brilliant blue-green and though they showed nothing more than indifference, the small Cetra did not fear them in the slightest. He seemed familiar, and she struggled to remember his name. S... Se... 

He turned, as soon as he had entered, to close the door. The boy faced her mother once more, not sparing the child a glance, but did not venture further into the room. Only then did he show any sign of uncertainty, shifting slightly and remaining silent, eyes fixed on Ifalna. 

"What... what are you doing here?" she asked, finding her voice. 

"I came to help you escape," he answered levelly. 

Ifalna blinked. "Why?" 

"...you cannot remain specimens for the Professor any longer." 

Aeris's mother shook her head. "No, I mean, why should you care about us?" 

The boy seemed surprised this time, and he glanced at Aeris-I don't want them to hurt you anymore_-almost involuntarily. "Why shouldn't I? I am not like the Professor, or Talya." _

"But you're... you are the Crisis from th-" 

"Don't, Mom," Aeris interrupted, her voice pleading. "He's not." She saw the boy watching, appearing amused. 

"But he-" 

"He's not!" she exclaimed, a bit louder than she had intended, and clamped a small hand across her mouth, eyes going fearfully to the door. The three were silent for a long moment. 

"I do not have much time," the boy said softly. "Now, do you agree to let me help you?" 

Ifalna's face showed only suspicion and worry as she moved closer to her daughter. "Why now? We've been here for three years with you and you've only just decided to help?" 

He seemed on the verge of saying something, eyes straying again to Aeris-I heard you crying in the hall yesterday. I had forgotten how terrible it felt; I don't let it bother me anymore. I'm sorry I did not act sooner. So sorry_-but he stopped himself and said instead, "The reasons don't matter. I will help you whenever you consent, but... the sooner, the better." _

"All right... if I'm to believe you, how do you expect to help us?" 

He shifted uneasily. "I can... transport you far from here. Far enough away that he won't be able to find you, should you choose a good enough hiding place." 

Aeris's mother reached down for the girl's hand, and she stood, taking it, as her mother held her close. "What do you mean... 'transport' us?" 

"With magic," he answered slowly, doing his best to keep Ifalna's gaze. "It's the same spell I use to move around the mansion without them knowing." 

"Why didn't you enter that way then?" 

"I did not wish to startle you..." 

Ifalna frowned worriedly. "What guarantees do I have that you won't... hurt us in any way?" 

"Only my word. I only wish to aid you. It is no trick; the Professor has nothing to do with it." 

"I still don't trust you." 

Aeris tugged on her mother's arm and looked up at her. "But Mom, why not? Can't you tell he's telling the truth?" 

"Aeris, dear..." 

"Lemme just talk to him? Please?" 

Sighing, Ifalna nodded her consent. Aeris let go of her hand and walked to the boy, staring up at his face. 

"Sit down, you're too tall," was the first thing she said, pulling on his arm. He complied with a surprising obedience, and she promptly sat down near him. "Now..." She blushed a little. "Sorry... forgot your name..." 

"Sephiroth," he replied. 

She nodded. "Right." Aeris paused before she went on. "...you be coming with us?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"I cannot." 

"Why?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I can't tell you. You would not understand." His eyes were bluer than she remembered them being, but she supposed it didn't matter. The anxious expression was more important-If I stay, perhaps he'll be satisfied with me. Perhaps he won't care to search for you. Perhaps I can keep you safe, by staying behind..._- _

"...oh," she said sadly. "I hope you'll be okay." 

"I will. It... it's you I'm worried about."-And still am._-He blinked, looking down, then shook his head quickly. "You are only a little girl, after all." _

Aeris smiled reassuringly. "I'm a big girl. I c'n take care of myself." 

He returned the smile, just a little. "You haven't changed a bit." 

She got to her feet again, and his gaze followed her. "...will I see you again, d'you think? After we leave here, I mean?" 

There was a slight pause before his answer-I don't know. I hope so. But I don't want to give you such an uncertain answer. If it pleases you to see me..._-"Of course." _

"Okie." Aeris shuffled back to her mother as Sephiroth stood behind her. "So can we go, Mom?" 

"I... suppose it'll be all right." Ifalna was reluctant, but Aeris sensed a faint surprise and maybe... something that told her her mother would trust Sephiroth now. 

"Do you need time to prepare?" the boy asked, eyes once again unrevealing, as was his voice. 

"Come again tonight, if you can," Ifalna answered after a moment. 

"Thanks so much, Sephy!" Aeris beamed. 

"It is nothing," he replied.-It's the least I can do for you. I wish I could go with you and protect you along the way, but my place is here for now. I... wonder what it's like out there? Find out for me, please?_-Sephiroth attempted a smile, then shifted slightly, murmured something, and disappeared. _

"Wow..." Aeris murmured once he was gone. 

"I wonder... what that boy is thinking?" her mother said quietly. 

The girl seated herself on the floor, but couldn't sit still for long, now that she had something so wonderful to look forward to. "What d'you mean? He just wants ta help us, doesn't he?" 

"Aeris, dear, I can't understand why one of his_ kind would help two Cetra..." _

"Doesn't matter that we're Cetra or that he's... whatever he is. He still cares." 

Ifalna smiled slightly. "I do hope you're right." 

"I am," Aeris answered firmly, smiling back more broadly, her child's voice strangely calm and self-assured. "I just hope the Professor doesn't find out about it..." 

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth queried, watching Talya pace the room, barely managing to keep from laughing aloud. 

"Aeris and her mother are missing," she answered, stopping to glare at him, as if it was all his fault. Of course, it was, but she didn't know that. "Hojo was ranting at me all morning." 

"What does he expect you to do?" 

"Find them, of course. I told them that if I left, there'd be no one to guard you." 

"And?" 

"He told me to shut the hell up." 

"I see." 

"You don't care, do you?" 

"On the contrary, this may be the best day of my life." 

"It amuses you to see me like this, does it?" she snapped at him. 

"Quite," Sephiroth replied. "But it is also nice to know they managed to escape from here." 

"You aren't jealous of them?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know what it's like out there; I cannot be jealous of the unknown. My place is here, in any case. Still, I am happy for them." 

Talya sat down backwards in her chair. "You didn't even know them," she said. "It's not like you to care about strangers." 

"Any 'specimen' of the Professor is kin of mine." 

"Even the monsters he keeps in Midgar?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He smiled minutely, and it seemed that a little of his mockery was aimed at himself. "Especially them." 

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Talya commented, shaking her head. She got up and started pacing again. "I'd like to ask for your help in finding them, but I doubt you'd ever agree to it." 

"You're right," he concurred lightly. "I wouldn't." 

She sighed. "And of course it won't matter how much torture we put you through because you're superhuman and you can take all that shit." 

"Right." 

Talya stopped to eye him suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?" 

"Hmm? How could I have?" 

"I don't know," she said, throwing up her hands. "But I don't see how they could have disappeared like that. And I know you; this is exactly the sort of thing you'd do to get back at Hojo. No wonder you're so amused. Don't you feel proud of yourself?" 

"My only regret," Sephiroth said, smiling and putting his hands behind his head as he reclined, "is that I did not think to help them." 

"Then you knew they were leaving? And you didn't tell me?" 

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Oh, how he enjoyed playing with her. "Why would I?" 

Her eyes widened. "You're on their side?" 

"Of course! Why in the world would I take sides with people who abuse me for existing?" 

Talya flinched. "You know, of course, that Hojo isn't going to like this..." 

The boy smiled. "I know." 

"You don't care?" 

"Not really." He sat up, serious for a moment. "However, I don't see why you have to tell him everything." 

She shrugged uncomfortably. "So, if you knew about it, how did they escape? Where did they go?" 

The smile of amusement returned. "They vanished into thin air." 

"Don't play games with me," Talya scolded, annoyed at his light-hearted mood. 

"I didn't think you'd believe me. That is the most amusing part of this story-that you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." 

She folded her arms, face stern. "All right. So tell me what really happened." 

"Certainly," he replied, wondering exactly what he was doing. Did he want to rub it in Hojo's face, the fact that he was only staying because he felt like it? He had to keep the Professor satisfied until Aeris and her mother found a good hiding place. Then, perhaps, he could leave... "I _did_ help them escape. I used a spell to send them far away." Of course, with his power, he wondered if that were really a good idea. People with his power tended to abuse it. And who was he to defy that law of human nature? _But... I'm not human._ ...Even if he didn't follow it, no one would ever accept someone like him. 

Talya raised an eyebrow, daring him to state this as the absolute truth. "Oh, really?" 

"Yes, really," he continued. "Would you like me to show you? Because you obviously do not believe." 

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. 

"This," he said, and promptly disappeared. He reappeared a few moments later from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Talya whirled around, green eyes blazing as she stared up at him. "How did you do that!?" 

Sephiroth shrugged. "Ask Hojo. He is the one with the library on me in the basement." 

"You mean you've read those?" 

"Every... single... one." 

Growling in anger, she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the door until he managed to regain his footing and follow her voluntarily. "Come on," she said gruffly. "I'm taking you to see Hojo." 

"Why?" he asked simply, knowing how much it would hurt her. _Aren't I being vicious today?_ he commented to himself. 

"Because you've broken just about every rule there is to break here." 

"No. I mean, why do you insist on telling Hojo. I know you don't like your job." 

Talya stopped, glaring at him, but he could tell her words were the truth. "If I don't do it, I lose it, and then Hojo'll get someone else who does it better." 

Sephiroth held her gaze silently until she had to look away, tugging him on down to the lab where Hojo was working. The boy no longer smiled by the time they reached the Professor, but he was not afraid either. He looked down on the scientist with a strange arrogance which he almost never possessed in the repulsive man's presence. 

"What is it?" the Professor snapped as he turned to face them. 

Talya shoved Sephiroth forward slightly, but his stance barely faltered. "He's broken about a million rules today. He helped the two Ancients escape and he's been reading the books from your library." _...so she's an Ancient. What am I then? At the opposite end of the scale?_

"How?" Hojo demanded. 

"I don't know. Some spell or other that he uses to get out of his room whenever he likes." 

The Professor turned to Sephiroth. "If you could help them escape, why are you still here, hmm?" 

No answer. 

"Tell me! I know it has to fit into your little plot somewhere! You don't do things without reason." 

Sephiroth only smirked. 

"Talya..." Hojo said in a growl, stepping back. "You know what to do." 

"Yes, Professor..." she replied, reluctance heavy in her voice. Sephiroth did nothing to defend himself, ignoring the pain of the blows and thinking only that he was glad to spare Aeris from this kind of life. She obviously deserved better, and he was proud to have given her that chance. For now, it didn't matter what happened to him. 

* * *

It had been a week since Sephiroth had first heard of the war with Wutai. True, it had been going on for months, but no one cared to tell a mere specimen. The Professor had transferred him to Midgar after he had helped Aeris escape. It had been two years since then. He hadn't seen Talya in almost as long. He had other guards, some of which spoke to him, others that didn't. Most had learned that they would rarely receive an answer. He found it strange that some still tried to carry on a conversation, but perhaps those that did had nothing better to do. Long shifts must have been boring for them. Sephiroth was used to the hours of silence. 

What he was not used to was being unable to remember things as clearly as he used to. Everything was fuzzy and vague. Even Aeris he remembered as the only kind person to him... a little girl whom he had helped to escape with her mother and... that was all. Talya was the Turk who had guarded him, even though she did not want to. She had spoken to him as a friend sometimes. And that was all he remembered of her. He strongly suspected Hojo of doing this, though how, he did not know. That was why he wanted to leave... going to Wutai, he thought, would be an excellent way to fight the Shinra and get back at Hojo. To see him fighting for the enemy... Sephiroth smiled at the thought of the temper tantrum the Professor would throw. 

Perhaps... that was why Hojo was slowly erasing his memories. It had started perhaps a month ago, imperceptible at first, but gradually it grew harder and harder to recall anything... Shinra wanted him to fight for it. With him on their side, of course they would win the war. He didn't want that to happen. Shinra, with complete domination over the world? No. Perhaps he would have chosen to fight on Shinra's side when he was younger, but now he refused to have anything to do with it. 

He would have to leave now, before his memory got too bad. Sephiroth glanced at the guard who stood watching him, nearly dying of boredom. A simple sleep spell... and the guard's eyes closed, his body slumping down against the wall, sliding to the floor. The boy smirked and thought for a moment of where he would go now. The problem with teleporting oneself, he thought, was that one had to have some idea of what certain places looked like. He could not remember how or where he had sent Aeris. It no longer mattered, though. 

On a sudden thought, he moved to touch the sleeping guard's face, as though he could absorb memories of places from the man's mind. The strange thing was that it seemed to be working. The man hadn't been outside of Midgar, but that hardly mattered. Sephiroth thought of the place farthest from the Shinra building, and he was there. He smiled, ignoring any odd stares he received from the handful of nearby people, and walked onwards out of the city. 

* * *

The young man opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a wooden ceiling. _Where am I...?_ He closed his eyes once more. He was lying in a bed, that much he could tell... it felt comfortable enough, but that wasn't important. 

"Are you awake?" 

His eyes shot open again. Why hadn't he noticed someone else was in the room? "Hmm," he forced out. 

The woman leaned over him, and he turned his head slightly towards her. She appeared middle-aged, most likely a housewife with a few children. "You certainly are a handsome one," she commented. 

He pushed himself up on one elbow. "Where am I?" 

The woman leaned back in her chair and gestured with one hand. "This is Kalm. My husband found you just south of town, unconscious and in an area frequented by monsters, so he brought you back here." 

The boy nodded and looked around the room. It seemed only a little higher class than most small towns, as a small painting hung in a wooden frame on the opposite wall, and a patterned rug covered much of the hardwood floor. 

"If you don't mind my asking, son, what were you doing out there? We couldn't find a mark on you..." 

"Hojo..." he muttered, and the response surprised him. Who was Hojo? What had he done? He shook his head in confusion. 

"What was that?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Can you say your name for me?" 

"Se... Seph... Sephiroth." 

She frowned, concern playing on her face. "Can you remember anything else?" 

The young man thought for a moment. _My mother is Jenova. She died during childbirth. My father... does not matter. I came from... somewhere... to escape from... something... No... I wanted to... join SOLDIER. What is SOLDIER? ...a part of Shinra, a major power company. Yes, that's right. But... as to what happened before I awoke..._ "Yes, a bit," he replied evenly. 

The woman smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll get your memory back in time." He sat up, sliding his legs to the floor. His feet were bare, he noticed, as was his chest. He was wearing only a pair of loose black pants. 

She blinked. "Don't you want to rest a little longer? I don't think you should be up and about after whatever incident that made you lose your memory..." 

"I will be fine," Sephiroth answered. He found it strange that while he could answer any question about the world around him, he could not recall a single thing about himself, besides his name, his desire to join SOLDIER, and his mother. 

__

Goddamn you, Hojo, for doing this to me. He blinked again as he stood. Who was Hojo? he asked himself again. Oh... that's right... he was the head of Shinra's science department, taken over from the late Professor Gast. Had he known Gast? ...yes, he had. He had known him. And he was a much better scientist than Hojo could ever hope to be. 

"My clothes?" he queried, making it sound very much like a command. 

"Over there," the woman responded a little too quickly, pointing to the top of a dresser, where a small pile lay neatly folded, all in black. She was watching him uncertainly. Sephiroth took them, immediately pulling on the shirt. He spotted his boots on the floor by the same piece of furniture, and quickly put those on as well. 

"Where do you intend on going?" she asked him. 

"It is no concern of yours." 

"My, aren't you the grateful one?" was the indignant response. 

Sephiroth glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What have I to thank you for?" 

"It was my husband who brought you to shelter, and I've spent hours of my time watching over you. And you tell me I don't have any right to know what's going to happen to you when you leave?" 

He studied for a moment, and couldn't help a smile of amusement. "Very well then. You have my thanks, if that counts for anything. As to where I am going... I am certain you will hear of me soon enough. There is no need for me to tell you." 

"With that huge sword you had with you... you should join SOLDIER. I'm sure they'd appreciate your help, what with the war and all." 

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. He would join... and make his way to the top, if only so he could show them all... show them what? How strong he was? Why would he care what they thought of that? No... perhaps he did care. A little. He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't a weakling. That he wasn't about to remain subdued anymore. Prove it to who? Was it Hojo? The thought made him frown. Perhaps yes, perhaps no. He could not remember. But there was a bitter resentment in his heart towards this man he could not remember meeting. And also, to the rest of the world. He wanted to join SOLDIER... so he could unleash that anger. He may not have cared about the reasons behind the war, but he would fight in it on whatever side he could. Transportation to Wutai would be hard to come by... best to stick with Shinra, then. 

"Where is my Masamune?" he queried finally. 

"Hmm?" 

"My sword." 

"Oh... downstairs. You're lucky you were close enough to town he could go back for it. Had to practically drag it here." 

Sephiroth inclined his head and started for the door. 

"No goodbye?" 

Turning back to her with a hint of mockery, he bowed slightly. "Goodbye. And thank you." With that, he continued down the steps, taking up the Masamune in one fluid motion, and strode out the door without a backwards glance. 

* * *

Pitiful, he thought, watching the newest SOLDIERs practicing. Sephiroth stood in the corner of the training room, unnoticed by the young men; they concentrated soully on their battles. But as soon as a pair of them finished, their eyes fell on him, and one walked over to him. 

"What are you doing here out of uniform?" he asked. 

"I am not a SOLDIER," Sephiroth answered. 

"Then why are you here in the first place?" 

"I go where I please." 

The boy looked him up and down. "You don't look like you work for Shinra..." 

"No." 

"What?" 

"I don't." 

The young SOLDIER's eyes widened. "How the hell...?" 

Sephiroth understood exactly what he wanted to know, and answered simply. "I entered through the side door and took the stairs." 

"Must be security's field day... All right, come on." 

He did not move. 

The boy hesitated. "Well?" 

"You expect me to come willingly?" 

"Well... you're not armed and I am, so yeah." 

"What makes you think I am unarmed?" 

The SOLDIER snorted. "You think knives are gonna be any match for a heavy sword?" 

"They would be, if I had any." 

"Then what do you have that you think you can beat me with?" 

"Hands." 

The boy scoffed. "You're crazy." He grasped Sephiroth by the arm, turning to go. "Come on. I'm takin' you up to the prison level." 

The silver-haired man did not move. 

"I said come on." 

"I heard you. I choose not to leave." 

"I _didn't_ say you had any choice in the matter." 

"No, you didn't. But when I can kill you in an instant, I do not believe you have much authority over me." 

"Great Gods! Just cut the shit already and _move_." 

Sephiroth smiled. "Make me." 

"Fine, I will!" he replied, turning to call over the boy he had been sparring with, who had been watching with a slight grin. "Help me with this guy, will you?" 

"Sure thing." 

The two of them tried to physically pull him along, but he threw off their hands and remained in his corner. "I am not leaving until I wish to." 

"What do you want, being here?" 

"...honestly? To join, although what I see here isn't very encouraging." _If I was in charge, I would train them better._

"You want to join? You've gotta work your way through the ranks, like everyone else!" The boy had drawn his sword. The other followed suit. "You wanna stay? Fight us for it then!" 

In five seconds, they both lay on the floor, one's blade held casually in Sephiroth's right hand, the other's trapped beneath his foot. "Pitiful," he commented. 

Another young SOLDIER approached him hesitantly. "That was awesome... And you say you're not a member? Talk to the General; I'm sure he'd enlist you in a second!" 

A few others clustered nearby as Sephiroth stepped back, allowed both trainees to pick themselves up off the floor, and handed them back their swords. 

"Come on," one of the older, more experienced boys said, gesturing. "I'll take you to speak with the General." Sephiroth followed him, a tiny smile of satisfaction on his face. Everyone in the room stared after him; he could feel their eyes on his back. 

* * *

"Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother." 

"Sephiroth!!" 

He ignored the boy behind him. The footsteps barely registered. He had long since forgotten the SOLDIER's name; it no longer mattered to him. Sephiroth could not remember leaving the mansion or even the stairwell, but he suddenly found himself outside the gate and assumed he had. In a sudden flash of anger-anger at these humans for stealing everything from him-he flung a fire spell at the nearest house, watching the flames as they spread quickly from one roof to the next. He smiled at the thought of their occupants' suffering. 

On hearing the first scream, he set the next row of houses on fire. He saw a person run from a house, and the Masamune appeared in his hand, becoming a part of him as surely as any limb. He swung the blade, severing the man's head from his body, sending blood spurting from the gaping wounds. He watched as the body fell limply to the ground, and the head rolled a little ways before stopping. Blood ran down the steel of his sword-smooth, slippery, beautifully crimson. 

More people ran from their burning homes, and Sephiroth cut them down as well, reveling in the blood and the flickering, blazing, dancing light of the fire. He turned finally, when no more people came to fall before his blade, and strode directly through the flames of some fallen structure. He thought perhaps it had been a well. 

The flames licked at him, at his clothes, but they did not harm him. He could feel the pain, but it was beyond harming him. He wanted the pain; it had always been pain that made him feel alive, and it was today of all days that he wanted to feel alive. 

* * *

He crouched in wait above the praying girl, watching, waiting. _She seemed so innocent_, Sephiroth mused. 

__

But she's not. 

Isn't she? Her face, when he'd seen it before, had been so familiar... but he could not place it. One of the people he had known before his enlightenment, perhaps. Her eyes were beautiful. She was beautiful. He smiled. She would be so much more so in death. However, he would have liked to steal her away, to take her from those human morons; they obviously did not treat her with as much respect as they should have given to a Cetra. If only she hadn't decided to summon Holy in order to stop his plan, then he would not have to kill her. 

__

She's a traitor to our race. 

I know, Mother, I know... Still... it is a pity, her being the last of the Cetra, besides us. 

What are you waiting for anyway? Kill her now, before she finishes. 

He shifted slightly, adjusting his grip on the Masamune. _I want the puppet to see this. I know he believes he has some sort of attachment to the girl. I want to see how he reacts. _

And that's all? 

I have to have fun sometimes, Mother. 

All right... if you must... 

He noticed a familiar blond making his way down the crystal staircase, and he smiled again. _There he is now..._ As Cloud approached the praying Cetra, he drew his sword, slashing towards her and stopping only an inch from her face before letting the blade drop. 

__

What are you doing? 

Playing with him. If he fears himself, he will be much easier to control. 

Are you quite finished yet? 

Fine, fine... He leapt from his perch, twisting the Masamune so its point would drive straight into her. He saw her head lift slightly, eagerly, and the materia in her hair gleamed more brightly than before, carrying now a blue-green hue, the color of his eyes. He was too late, but he had too little desire or resistance to stop his fall now. The girl was going to die for no reason at all. He could tell, through the sight of the puppet, that she was smiling. Good. At least she would be happy in her final moments. 

Sephiroth lifted the blade imperceptibly as he neared the floor and then drove it down into her, through her, a smooth, practiced motion. He paused for a long moment, watching the first of the blood slide down the point of the Masamune, watching the girl slump forward, her posture no longer serene, only limp and lifeless. He drew the blade from her body slowly, stepping back, watching the arch of her back with a smirk, and then she fell. The puppet rushed forward to catch her before she hit the stone floor, kneeling by her with a hand supporting her back, the other hovering over one of her still ones that had broken free of the other. The girl's head flopped back, exposing a long, slender neck, around which was tied a black ribbon. Her eyes were lightly closed, her mouth still faintly smiling. 

She did look beautiful in death. Sephiroth smiled, but made himself look away, to the droplets of blood which his blade slowly absorbed. The puppet was angry with him, and he was replying, but he barely paid any attention to his own words. 

__

You killed Aeris... A voice inside him murmured anxiously. _Why? Why? _

She was a traitor. She wanted to save the pitiful humans. 

But... don't you remember her at all? 

What do you mean? 

She was the first one to care about you, maybe the only one, but she was too young to remember. You should, though. You helped her, and now you've killed her. She trusted you once, and you betrayed her! 

Oh? It is her fault she died. If she had not decided to summon Holy, I would not have had to. 

You didn't have to kill her for it... 

Then what was I supposed to do? 

Spare her, like she would have done for you. 

...it's too late now. There is nothing I can do about it now. 

You could bring her back! You know you could. 

But I need that energy! 

For what? the voice asked bitterly. _Your plan to become a god? Well... if you don't mind killing that many, I suppose one life is of no consequence to you, no matter how important she used to be to you._

He scoffed silently. _I have need of no one to care about me. _

Why do you hate them so? What did they do to you? 

They stole it! Everything! 

Only a few of them. The others are innocent. Why must you destroy them? Why must you slaughter the innocent for your own selfish purpose? Even then, you won't be happy. 

What are you talking about? he thought angrily as he pushed off the ground and into the air. He no longer needed to be here. Jenova flashed past him to attack the puppet; he ignored her. _Of course I will. _

You won't! You're just telling yourself that. All you have ever wanted is to belong somewhere, and now that you've discovered they will never accept you, you tell yourself you do not need them afterall, that you never needed them. And now you are punishing them for crimes their ancestors committed, not them. 

So what? Their lives are unimportant. 

What of Aeris? 

The Cetra girl? She is quite beautiful, yes, but she means nothing to me. 

You don't regret stealing her life? 

No. I rather enjoyed it, actually. 

Monster... 

Hm. Call me what you wish. If she truly meant what you say, then she has changed. And if she has not, she deserved better than this life. She should be glad to return to the Planet. 

......you waited, though. You stalled. 

What? I just wanted to have my fun. 

You didn't want to kill her. You waited until you knew she would succeed in her summoning. You wanted her to call Holy, didn't you? You want her to stop you from doing this, don't you? Please tell me that Jenova made you kill her, and that is the only reason. 

If it makes you shut up, then yes, she made me. 

...I see. You really are cruel. You are a freak, a monster, just like the ones in the reactor... no, ten times worse than them. 

Shut up. The humans are the ones who have wronged me. They are the ones who must be made to suffer now. I am merely bringing them the justice they deserve. 

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. _I... did that? _

Yes, my son, you did. 

He shuddered. _And... I enjoyed it... _

Yes. You see, you never really cared about her. You killed her because you wanted to-you did not care at all about whether or not she summoned Holy. So, if you've killed her before, what difference does it make to take the lives of people who truly and absolutely mean nothing to you? Why not deliver their souls to the Planet for cleansing? 

But... am I really the one to do such things? Perhaps I could before, but not now. Not after receiving their condemnation. 

Would you rather I choose Minerva to slay them? 

No! 

Oh, so then you do want to kill them? 

......some of them, perhaps. They were cruel to me. But I was crueler. 

They left you alive to suffer. You ended their pain swiftly. 

And augmented that of the survivors. 

...if you had succeeded in your plan, none of them would be alive now to suffer. 

And I would be all alone. 

I would be with you. 

I don't want your company. 

Then who do you want by your side? Who is it that you say you long for? 

Someone who understands me. 

The tone of the voice in his head was flat. _Like Aeris? _

...maybe... Yes... I don't know... 

Why? 

I have... only spoken to her four times, haven't I? 

Yes. 

Perhaps... perhaps I am only putting the traits I've always wanted in a... in a friend... into her, even though I barely know her. Only because she is kind to me. No... she speaks the truth to me. I think that is the only reason why I like her. She does not lie. 

...looking back, I think you are mostly right. But, you remember, she spoke to you that one time because she was afraid in your silence. She wanted Minerva to take her instead of you so that you could rescue her. She said it would work better that way. She was being selfish. 

She was right. 

Perhaps. But much of what she says is in her own self interest. As a child, she even asked for your help, for your assurance. 

Then why did she try to comfort me? Why did she tell me that I had a good soul, that I was kind? Why did she liken me to herself? 

To make you less frightening. She was right about the kindness, though. You are too kind. 

If I was, I would not have killed so many. 

I will admit I pushed you to do it, and you did not have as much control over the matter as you may have liked... but it was you who put an end to it. It was your kindness that was your undoing. 

What do you mean? 

Oh, you don't remember that part yet? 

What part? 

Nothing... I want you to see for yourself. 

I... I wanted to die, didn't I? 

He felt surprise register. _Yes, you did. You regretted killing so many. You wanted to just give up and let Holy do its work... _

But you wouldn't let me. You made me keep fighting... but it was half-hearted. I let them kill me. I let Cloud and his friends beat me, when I could have easily cut them down with one blow. 

Yes. 

......then why are you wasting your time on me, if I'm such a weakling? 

Oh, I don't think I'm wasting it. 

Then you expect me to join you? 

Yes. 

Sephiroth sighed. "...and if I refuse... you will destroy them all..." 

__

Exactly. 

"So... either way, people will die..." 

__

Fewer will lose their lives if you agree to join me. I will spare them for your sake. 

"I do not wish to kill anymore." 

__

But can't you see how much you enjoyed setting fire to Nibelheim? Picture the beautiful flames in your mind, and the chorus of screams, and the blood on your sword. Tell me: wasn't it wonderful? 

"Yes," he found himself whispering. "No! No..." 

__

And think of when you killed Aeris. Was she not beautiful in death? You repeated that to me many times, and to yourself. You said it gave you power to cut down such a traitor. 

"Traitor? No... we are different. If anyone, I am the traitor..." 

__

But you enjoyed spilling her blood. Try to deny it. 

"I... did, didn't I? I cannot deny it. But it sickens me." 

__

Why should it? You cannot have changed that much... 

"And what if I have?" 

__

You haven't. It is temporary. You'll soon be back to your senses again. 

"I don't want to kill anymore. No more deaths by my hands..." 

__

It does seem a pity though, to waste your best and only skill. You were such an efficient killer. 

"I know." 

"Sephiroth?" 

He blinked; it was Minerva. He sat up and stared at the adjoining wall for a moment. How much had she heard? "...yes?" 

"...she is talking to you, isn't she? Trying to convince you to kill the humans for her?" 

"...yes." 

"What is her leverage this time?" 

"She says that if I do not agree, she will kill all of them... but if I join her, she will spare those I favor..." He moved closer to the wall, anxious for an answer that would supply him with a third choice, one in which no one would have to die. 

"Do not pay her any mind. She needs you to make her plans work. If you do not help her, she can do nothing against you." 

__

Minerva is only resentful because she is trapped here and has not the strength to escape. She hates the fact that she would have to ask for help from anyone, especially me. 

"Shut up," Sephiroth muttered. 

There was an awkward pause. "...I wanted to... apologize, to you, because I cannot say it to them..." 

He blinked and wished that he could see her face. "Apologize for what?" 

"I tried to resist it. I tried... and failed." A sigh, and a hint of self-mockery entered her voice. "Aeris's friends? Sent to rescue you? Severely injured. Captured. And it is all because of my weakness." 

Sephiroth nodded, accepting this. "You... tried... at least..." 

"'Tried' counts for nothing," Minerva snapped harshly. "I should have known I am not strong enough. I am a fool." 

He could not reply; he was not Aeris, could not comfort her. Aeris... "I think... that Aeris herself is coming." 

"What does she hope to accomplish? She will only get herself captured, and then everything is lost." 

"I don't know..." 

Silence. _Sephiroth, my son..._

"How did you get to be so strong, with her speaking to you all the time...?" 

"...I learned very early never to trust anyone. She did not speak much in my early childhood, and by the time she had real conversations with me, I was old enough to reject her opinions and lies." 

"Does she ever let up?" 

"...she is being relentless with you, isn't she? Keep hold of your sanity and your convictions. Do not let her change them in any way." 

He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his hands with a frown. "I am afraid that I am not strong enough for that. Last time, I......" 

"Hold on. Aeris... will be here soon. And then she can help you." 

"I wish she would not come." 

"As do I." 


	15. Trapped

Failure. Again. 

This time, he had brought many others down with him, people he had almost dared to call friends. And now Sephiroth would remain subject to Hojo's experiments. Aeris had no one but Nanaki and Miera to protect her. And Lucrecia... what would happen to her? Would Hojo steal her away again? _I'm so sorry..._ But, she had told him to stop apologizing, hadn't she? There was, afterall, no point in it. It did not solve anything. 

"Hey, Vinny, you awake?" 

He opened his eyes to find a pair of dark grey eyes watching him. The voice had the guise of cheerfulness, but it was strained with uncertainty and fear. Vincent sat up, black hair falling forward to hide his eyes. He brushed back the strands and noted that his bandana was missing. He glanced at Yuffie questioningly. 

She shrugged nervously and pointed to his arm. "It makes for a good bandage." She made a face. "They took all our materia. Now I know why you guys got so mad at me." 

He nodded, ignoring the second statement and murmuring a quiet "thank you" before looking around. The room was small and empty; that was all there was to it, besides the door. The door had a complicated lock that was not liable to be picked or broken. Any unsuccessful attempt at doing such would trigger an alarm. 

"Oh!" Yuffie exclaimed, attracting his attention with her voice. He turned his head to look at her, and it was then that he noticed the dull pain in his head. Yuffie must have had it worse, but she had not commented. Vincent was impressed. "I think it was Minerva... um... she left this for you." She handed him a small, cloth-wrapped bundle. The cloth was blue-blue like Minerva's shirt. He unfolded it, silently, finding a few tools inside. No explanation was necessary. The tools were an apology, and she had left them for the reparation of his arm, which now hung as a dead weight at his left. 

Vincent set to work immediately, removing the obtrusive bandage and pushing up the sleeve to expose what flesh there was on that arm. The wound had begun to heal, tentatively, but he ignored its progress and stabbed the metal point of a sharp tool into the gash, searching for the damaged parts of metal. He ignored the pain, but he saw Yuffie wince and look away. 

"I wonder how the others are doing..." she said quietly, as if uncertain of whether or not to speak to him. Vincent did not reply. The sentence invited speculation, and he had none to offer. 

Yuffie glanced at him briefly and looked away again. He wondered if she was afraid of him; she had every right to be. 

"Is it bad?" she asked. He paused to spare her a questioning glance. She pointed. "Your, uh... injury." 

He shrugged and went back to work. Somehow the lack of response failed to encourage further attempts at conversation. Silence stood as the only sound, stillness as the only passage of time, besides the diliberate movements of the tools in his right hand working at the section where metal met flesh. 

Vincent studied Yuffie out of the corner of his eye. She seemed oddly poised for action, sitting on her heels, yet the barrier of the unknown and the untouchable served to block any decision she chose to make. She did not speak until he set down the bloodied tools and retrieved the crimson bandana. It surprised him to hear a tinge of bitterness in her voice. 

"I'll bet I can guess what you're thinking, if you even bothered to note my presence." She rocked back off her heels to sit on her rear, stretching her legs out in front of her. "'Aw, shit. I'm stuck with _Yuffie_ of all people. I hope she'll just shut up and leave me be instead of being her usual annoying, bratty self.'" 

Vincent listened silently, winding the red fabric around his arm. 

Yuffie leaned forward. "Only, you'd never say it like that. Or maybe you'd never say it at all because you think yourself too much of a gentleman. You'd just refuse to acknowledge your contempt for me. But let's face it-you don't like me at all." 

He replaced the tools in the scrap of blue cloth and looked up at her. "I will be blunt. You could not be farther from the truth." 

The ninja blinked in surprise. "What? You mean you don't think I'm annoying?" 

"No." 

She took a moment to process this. "...then what do you think?" 

Vincent looked down at the floor, not answering. 

Yuffie shrugged, grinned tentatively. "I guess that's going a little far, huh? To ask the opinion of Vincent Valentine." 

He sighed, but realized that Lucrecia wouldn't want him to treat her like this. She wouldn't want him to treat anyone like this. He had done it his entire life, for everyone but her. He kept his gaze lowered, murmuring, "If you must know, I will tell you..." 

The ninja stared at him. "You will...?" She hesitated. "Um... could you? I don't wanna force you into saying anything you don't want to, though.. I mean..." 

"It's all right, Yuffie." Vincent glanced up at her. "I think... No, I know that you've matured over the past few years. You have grown stronger, and not just physically either." He hesitated. "You remind me of a woman I once met in Wutai." 

Yuffie sat up eagerly. "You're from Wutai?" 

"No," he replied. "My mother was." 

"So, you went there...?" 

"Once when I was a child and several times as a Turk." 

Her face fell. "Oh. Right." She paused. "You helped destroy it, didn't you?" 

"Yes." He studied her, uncertain of how she would respond to learning he had helped destroy her home. 

But when Yuffie looked up, she was smiling. "Well, that's okay. It was a long time ago. And, it's not like you can undo stuff that's already happened. Wutai got ruined; you can't change that." 

"But you can," Vincent said softly. 

"Huh?" 

"With you to lead it, I am certain Wutai will be restored to its former glory." 

Yuffie blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks..." 

He shrugged uncomfortably. 

She grinned broadly. "No more tourism. Wutai'll be a REAL town. No, a city! Bigger and better than Midgar 'cause we don't use Mako and we don't terrorize our people." 

Vincent nearly smiled. If they had been in any other place, he would have. 

The ninja noticed the slip and laughed. "That's the second time today. Don't tell me you're going soft!" 

"Actually," he corrected, "I believe that was yesterday." 

"Yeah, I guess it was... Anyway, you were gonna say something?" 

He hesitated, then shook his head. "It is not important." 

"Oh." Yuffie shrugged. "Guess I won't push it. I mean, you've already said more in the past five minutes than you used to in a week." 

"Hmph. Perhaps I am 'going soft' then." 

Yuffie tilted her head at him, winking. "Or maybe you're just sweeter than I thought you were." Vincent raised an eyebrow and she laughed. A moment passed and a more serious expression fell across the young ninja's face. She sat back, pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "...what do you think they're gonna do with us?" 

Vincent frowned slightly; he had not bothered to consider it. "Likely he wants us for the same reasons as he wants Sephiroth and Aeris..." 

Yuffie shuddered. "You mean... human experimentation?" 

"Yes. In your case." 

"That's right," she said, resting her head on her knees. "You're not human, and neither are they. You've all been through it before, haven't you?" Vincent nodded, trying not to think of any details or the ripping agony of that first transformation and every new form afterwards. "I'm scared," Yuffie said suddenly. "Of what he might do to me..." 

The lock attracted his attention once more. "I know," he said, almost absently. There was nothing he could say to comfort her. "We need to find a way out." 

She perked up a bit. "Hey, is that why he put us together?" Vincent glanced at her. "I mean, he doesn't want us to get out, so he threw us together 'cause he expects us to be, like, counterproductive. 'Cause you don't talk, and I talk too much... Which means, I guess, that I should shut up now, so we can get to work, right?" 

"Right." 

Yuffie grinned. "Looks like it didn't work very well." 

* * *

Elena pushed herself up, rubbing her head. She hopped to her feet, then stumbled, wincing. Why did her head hurt so badly? Where was she? She steadied herself and looked around. A metal-walled cell greeted her eyes, featureless, devoid of furniture save for a small cot shoved into a corner, almost as an afterthought. She glanced down and saw Cid just beginning to come to his senses. She waited for him to sit up, then asked: 

"How's your head?" 

The pilot stared up at her for a moment, then cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Fine." A pause. "How're you feeling?" 

"Oh, my head feels terrible," she complained melodramatically, grimacing, as she sat down on the edge of the cot. It did feel terrible, but that wasn't a big deal... "I guess we're just lucky nothing worse happened to us," she said more seriously. "Still got all our limbs, afterall." 

"Huh. For how long? Maybe he'll do one of us like he did Vincent." 

"Ugh! He'd better not choose me!" 

Cid grinned a little. "That was probably just a special case. He's got nothing personal against us." 

Elena leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think we can get outta here?" 

"Dunno. Can you pick that kinda lock?" he asked, nodding towards the door. She followed his gaze, then shook her head. 

"Maybe Reno could. Maybe. He'd have to get it exactly right on his first try or it'd trigger an alarm. I can't get it for sure." 

"Damn." 

She looked around. "...I don't see any other way out, do you?" 

"Do we have some kinda vent system?" 

"...none that I can see." Elena sighed. "Looks like we're stuck then. I didn't think she'd be that strong..." 

Cid nodded in agreement. "She was a powerful bitch, stronger than Sephiroth... Whoever does manage to get out is gonna have to steer clear o' her. We shouldn't've listened to her in the first place." 

"It wasn't her idea to lead us here. Yuffie asked her to. Took a while to convince her, too." The blond shook her head. "We should've tried to find our own way in instead of forcing her to take us..." 

"You what?" 

"She told you guys it was risky, didn't she? It's just like she said. If she wanted to kill us at the start, she would have, but she didn't know if she could hold out against Hojo." 

The pilot shook his head. "So weird..." He snorted. "But hey, your friend seems to like her, right?" 

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Reno likes anything that's female and isn't me." 

"Why'd he rule you out?" 

"No clue. When we were Turks, he just saw me as 'the rookie' and now I'm just like... I dunno, some bothersome little sister to him." 

"Huh. Guess that sucks." 

"Oh no, I don't care. You think I want him flirting with me? I'd take 'little sister' to that any day." 

Cid laughed. "Wouldn't know, kid." 

Elena smiled a little, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She was stuck on when she had been a rookie. Reno had been cool to her, and that was fine, but... so had Tseng. Most of the time, he barely even noticed her, except to give orders or scold her for doing something stupid. She knew she needed that. But what she had wanted more, was for him to notice her for who she was, rather than what she was. Finally, it had been at the Temple, where he had talked to her like she was his equal. And, he had asked her to dinner. 

But what did it matter? She hadn't seen him again until he was on his death bed, and what had he said? 'Tell Aeris I'm sorry.' Like everyone else, he cared for Aeris. Elena... had only been a second choice, because he knew he couldn't have the Cetra. Why? What did Aeris have that was so attractive? Okay, so it wasn't that hard of a question; she was pretty, she was smart, she was nice, and she was brave, too. Elena could never amount to something like that. Even if Tseng was revived, he would never want her. 

She lay down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. "...no dots to count," she commented. 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing to do until they come and tell us what they're gonna do with us." 

"If they bother telling us." 

"Think they'll kill us?" 

"Hojo? Nah. That bastard wouldn't waste lives like that. Not when he has so many 'potential specimens.' He'll find something to use us for." 

"'Potential specimen'? I'd rather die." 

* * *

"Goddamnit..." Reno muttered, forcing his eyes open and carefully pushing up to a sitting position. The pain in his head seemed to swirl violently and he almost fell over again. 

"I thought you'd be used to it," a voice remarked flatly. Reno looked up. The voice belonged to Cloud, and an annoyed gaze to a pair of deep blue eyes. "What, with your hangovers and all," Cloud added. 

The Turk grumbled incoherently, then stood. He pushed brusquely at his messy hair. "This is worse than a hangover." 

"Whatever. It's about time you got up." 

"Sorry," Reno said dryly. "I wasn't aware we were in a hurry." 

"You wanna stay here forever?" 

His face relaxed into a grin. "Sure, seems pretty nice to me. I just love the whole lack-of-color thing they've got going on." 

Cloud folded his arms. "This is no time to be joking around." 

"Hell, you're no fun. Just tryin' to lighten up the whole situation. Why'd I have to get stuck with you? Even _Elena_ would be better company than you." 

"Thanks a lot. You're no picnic either. But we've gotta get out of here." He made a sound of annoyance. "We should never have listened to that girl. All she did was lead us inside so she could beat the hell out of us." 

"Hey!" Reno exclaimed. "She was trying not to beat the hell out of us. It's not like she wanted to do it, and she certainly didn't plan on it. She even warned us!" 

"You're only defending her because she's female." 

"Okay, so she's cute. But that has nothing to do with it!" 

Cloud leaned back against the wall. "Sure it doesn't." 

"Anyway, she said she was sorry." 

"That doesn't make up for anything. And she didn't sound sorry." 

Reno shook his head. "No, no, not then. I mean, after the fight." 

"What?" 

"You mean you didn't hear it?" 

"Hear what?" 

"Minerva saying she was sorry!" 

Cloud sighed. "No. I didn't. She didn't say anything." 

"It wasn't out loud. It was like... in my head." 

The blond eyed him critically. "Are you feeling all right? Besides the worse-than-a-hangover headache, I mean." 

Reno glared at him, roughly shoving his hands in his pockets and opening his mouth to say something. He stopped. He never carried anything but loose change around in his pockets, yet here was a slip of paper and-he pulled the items out-a screwdriver. Reno glanced at Cloud, who was watching as though no longer certain whether or not to be angry. He unfolded the paper; the handwriting was neat and sharp, but with no time wasted on being pretty. 

__

I am sorry, but they would not let me heal you. They would know if I tried. I put you in this room for a reason. There is an air vent above you that I believe you can access and fit into. I am sorry as well that I cannot help more directly. I am sorry for being such a fool as to think I could help you. 

"What's that?" 

He handed the note to Cloud, pocketed the screwdriver, and looked up. At first, he could see nothing out of the ordinary; just a metal-panelled ceiling with several bright white lights set in it. 

"I don't see anything," Cloud commented after a moment. 

Reno glanced at him. "What, you think they'd make it obvious?" The two looked in silence for several minutes before the redhead pointed. "There." 

The blond hesitated. "Oh. I see it." 

The Turk made his way over to the bed. "Think you could give me a hand? We lift it vertical and it should be sturdy enough..." 

"Wait. How do you know she's not trying to trick us somehow?" 

"What d'you mean?" 

"Well, why can't she help us 'more directly'?" 

Reno shrugged. "I guess it's like Elena said. Some sorta mechanical implant that Hojo uses to control her." 

"How likely is that?" 

"Very likely." He waited, on hand on the headboard of the bed. 

Cloud shrugged. "Okay, okay. I guess it's our best chance, right? Why trick us if we're already captured, huh?" 

"Right. So are you gonna help me with this or what?" 

The blond nodded and walked over to help Reno lift the bed so that it rested on its backboard. The Turk then scrambled up to perch on the top while Cloud held it steady. He pulled out the screwdriver and proceeded to open the duct and remove the cover. He set the panel aside carefully and poked his head into the opening. 

"Woah, small." 

"Can you fit in it, though?" 

"I think so. Lemme try." Reno pocketed the screws and hoisted himself up into the duct, crawling forward a ways. He backed up again so that he could stick his head and arms out of the opening. "Yeah. Just barely enough room to move around in though. I don't think you could fit." 

"You just saying that because you wanna leave me here?" 

"Naw. You wanna climb up and see for yourself? Be my guest." 

"All right, I will." Cloud pulled himself up to the top of the bed while Reno crawled backwards out of his way. The blond stuck his head into the opening. "...it is small." He pulled his head out and climbed back down to the floor. The redhead promptly reappeared. 

"See? So I'll go and see if I can get you and the others out. It may take a while 'cause I've got no idea where this goes." 

"How do I know you won't just bail yourself out and leave the rest of us here?" 

"Hey," Reno said indignantly. "You think I'd leave my Turks behind and abandon the mission? 'sides, Aeris wouldn't like it if I left you locked up, of all people." 

Cloud frowned. 

"Anyway," Reno went on before Cloud could comment, "you've gotta cover my tracks so they can't figure out where I've gone." He pulled the screws out of his pocket and set them carefully down on the panel cover so they wouldn't roll off. "Hurry up and get everything back to normal. If someone walks in when the room's like this, we're in deep shit." 

"What do I tell them?" 

The Turk grinned. "Pretend I was never here. That's easy enough, right?" 

Cloud nodded. 

Reno waved. "See ya later." He pulled himself forward across the opening and towards the darkness of the air duct. He wondered where it led, and if he would be able to hear any other prisoners-if it led across all the rooms. Apparently, the duct wasn't accessable from all the cells, so it wouldn't matter if he did or didn't. 

It was annoying that he couldn't see anything, and after a while his eyes started making up faint designs and swirling colors to make up for the pure blackness of the passage. It was slow going, and it seemed even slower with nothing to mark either his progression or the passing of time. He hoped Cloud wasn't making a fool of himself. He hoped the others were all right. 

He wondered if Minerva had healed all her wounds; even if she had won in the end, they had put up a good fight. And did Hojo punish her for holding out on him, even if she accomplished what he wanted in the end? Reno hated to imagine what it was like for her, being a lab specimen her whole life. Had she ever seen the sun? Maybe. When she captured Sephiroth. 

He stopped. What was that? He heard a faint humming, a murmur of song... coming from up ahead. The humming stopped, and there was the lower murmur of speech. Reno crawled forward, to be closer to the sound as it started up again. This time he could make out the words and the tune. 

"What are demons,  
If you don't fight them?  
Supposedly they add to your burdens,  
But if they do, I don't notice. 

"And what is pain,  
If it doesn't hurt you?  
I have heard people scream from it,  
But I never have, and why should I? 

"And what is love,  
If no one loves you?  
Presumably it is to be strived for,  
But what's one emotion worth? 

"And who am I?  
What am I here for?  
I have no strength, no love, no fear...  
So who would desire such a girl?" 

By this time he had crawled close enough to identify the singer as Minerva. She had a beautiful singing voice, he thought; clear and clean, even though she wasn't singing very loudly. He heard her sigh below him and mutter, "No one, no one at all." 

He wished he could tell her it wasn't true, but he worried that the sound might carry to other parts of the lab. Instead, he tapped softly on the panel below him, hoping she'd notice. 

"Oh," she said softly, "I see you have made it into the ducts. Do not say anything; your voice will echo." 

Reno shifted slightly. It was torturous not being able to say anything. 

"You heard me singing, didn't you? You want to comfort me?" From the tone of her voice, he could imagine her shaking her head. "Humans are so strange... If you continue in the direction you are headed, you will come out in the reactor. You can make your way out from there." 

He tapped harshly against the panel. Gods, he wished he could speak to her! 

"What? Oh... your comrades. I would not advise coming back for them." She paused, and the tone of her voice changed slightly, although making out the difference was all he could do. "I have heard Aeris is coming. You should try to stop her from entering. She will only get herself captured like the rest of you." 

__

Aeris is coming? What the hell does she think she's doing? Reno hesitated, then silently thanked Minerva and went on his way. Silence and darkness slunk in to claim their thrones as he crawled. Time stretched out as thin as it would go and then stretched further until it seemed as though it was standing still. Crawling was monotonous, yet somehow he found no room to think in the suffocating closeness and darkness and silence of the air duct. 

Light filtered in slowly enough for him not to notice he was nearing an exit until suddenly there was the end of the duct and a thin metal ladder leading downward to a fragile-looking walkway. He climbed down gratefully and nearly ran around in circles when his feet touched the metal grating. Reno peered around in the semidarkness which nearly seemed as bright as day compared to the duct's pitch black. 

This part of the reactor did not look familiar at all. Was the layout different for this one? As a matter of fact, he could not remember many missions to the Sector 7 reactor... The more important thought in his mind, however, was the decision to go back or to warn Aeris. Going back, he might be able to free the rest of the party, but there was a good chance that he'd get caught. If he ran into Minerva... he wasn't sure if she'd be able to control herself or not. Talya was a mystery to him. Were the old Turks any better than the younger ones? Or could he beat her easily? If he did decide to go back, he didn't want to find out. 

But what would happen to Aeris if he didn't stop her? Knowing her, she'd fight to the best of her abilities, and fight until she was badly beaten. Talya would hurt her bad. Minerva would get her worse. It depended on who found her first. But if he was the first, then... maybe he could talk her out of it. And then he could go back for the others on his own. No losses there. If they caught him again, it would just be starting over again. Surely one of the others was working on getting out, too. They weren't stupid. 

Reno looked around again and nearly laughed. What was he thinking? He didn't even know which way was which. Maybe out was forwards, maybe it was backwards, or maybe it was to the left. He had no clue. Shrugging, he figured he might as well try to find the way out, and if he ended up back in the lab, he'd try to rescue everyone else. 

* * *

"Arg, Rude! Can't you think of anything? You were a Turk, weren't you? Aren't the Turks supposed to be experts at getting in and out of places without being noticed?" 

"Sorry..." he muttered. Why did Hojo have to put him with her? He could have worked with anyone, even Cloud, but not her. 

Tifa turned to look at him critically. "What's up with you, anyway?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm sorry." He leaned back against the wall and scanned the room, but his mind refused to focus. _Maybe I should just tell her... Tell her what? That you're in love with a married woman?_ No, he wasn't in love with her. It was just a stupid crush that had never died properly, as it should have. But five years hadn't changed her. She was still just as strong, and just as lovely... and currently, just as angry as she used to get sometimes. 

"No, it's not nothing," she continued, frowning. "You've got something on your mind besides getting out of here and you're not gonna be helpful until you're done thinking about it. So spit it out. What's wrong?" 

Rude fixed his eyes on the door behind her. "...five years ago... when you were with Avalanche... I had a... a crush on you." 

"What!?" Her eyes were wide in surprise. 

He took a breath and forced out. "What vexes me most is why those feelings have not faded." 

"How??" she demanded. "I don't understand. We only ran into you guys a few times." 

"The Turks did not specialize in getting caught." 

"......looks like you're caught now, though." 

Rude nodded. 

Tifa cleared her throat. "So can we get back to the whole escaping thing now? Can you get that out of your head?" 

Another nod. He could tell his admission of his feelings had only made her uncomfortable, but at least she wasn't angry anymore. He went back to scanning the room, wondering if maybe there were any air vents, or perhaps a secret passage like the one Minerva had led them through when they first came. After closely studying the walls and ceiling and finding nothing in the way of an escape route, Rude shook his head and strode forward for a better look at the lock on the door. 

"Anything?" Tifa asked after a few minutes. 

He shook his head again. "...the lock is similar to those in the Shinra building, but it's different enough that I can't figure it out." 

She sighed and slumped against a wall. "Does that mean there's no getting out of here on our own?" 

Rude nodded. 

Tifa frowned worriedly. "Let's hope the others had better luck..." 

* * *

Reeve lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, the cold of the hard tile floor seeping through his clothing. He was alone. He wondered breifly if the others were alone like he was and how they were doing. His own head hurt, but that was not important. What was important, was getting out, setting them free. He saw nothing promising in the ceiling, and the lights were beginning to blind him. The metal panels were fit too snugly; there was nothing above them. He sat up and looked at the door, studying the lock. No, he didn't know how to get past that. Ceiling, door... floor? He lay down and peered underneath the cot. Nothing useful there. 

He knew his other options. Either of them involved using Cait Sith. Reeve was a little out of practice with it, but he could still operate it. The last time he had used it had been on Marlene's ninth birthday, to make her laugh at the sight of a walking, talking stuffed cat. He smiled. Marlene was a sweet little girl, and he was glad he got to see her once in a while, when he visited Midgar. 

If he used Cait, though, where would he go? He could come back to the reactor... and what? He didn't know the way to the prisoner block, or whatever the place was called. If he could open the passage Minerva used to lead them further inside, perhaps he could remember which turns to take, but getting to that point even would be a problem. Maybe if Mog threw Cait across... How much help would a stuffed cat be? 

His other option was to send Cait to Cosmo Canyon to seek the aid of Nanaki and Miera. Both of them were intelligent, and maybe they could figure out a solution. The problem with this idea was that Aeris would want to get involved, and he didn't want to risk putting her in danger. Then again, she had probably already sensed something was amiss and was on her way already. He might as well meet up with her and help her rather than letting her fumble through on her own. Perhaps she could find a way to the lab. Her being a Cetra, she had powers the others didn't. Perhaps she could figure out how Minerva had opened up the way. Besides, what good would her staying away accomplish? Minerva could capture her no matter where she was. 

Reeve moved onto the cot and lay down. No point in being uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and concentrated on moving Cait Sith. It took a moment, but Cait moved and soon enough he and Mog were bouncing out the door of Reeve's apartment in Junon. He only had to decide where to meet Aeris. Well, since he didn't feel like waiting, he went off to the harbor, intent on catching a ship to Costa del Sol. He wondered, with some amusement, if they sold tickets to stuffed cats. 

* * *

"Thank you so much," the shopkeeper said, smiling. Aeris hefted her newly aquired Prism Staff. It was light and, despite going over five years without it, the make still felt familiar in her grip. 

"Excuse me," the woman said, leaning forward, arms folded on the counter. "Your face looks familiar..." 

The Cetra looked up. "Why, yes, I suppose it would. I came here with my friends about five years ago." 

"Five years ago..." she murmured. "Oh! You're one of Nanaki's friends?" 

"Yes." 

The shopkeeper straightened and the smile returned. "Have you been here long?" 

"Only a few days," Aeris answered. 

"And you're leaving already? Where are you going?" 

"...Midgar." 

The woman's eyes widened. "All the way to Midgar? I've heard it's a dreadful place, all ruined and mangled by Meteor. Why do you want to go _there_?" 

Aeris only shrugged. "I have business there... Besides, I grew up in Midgar. It's about time I went back." 

"I guess... Well, have a safe journey." 

"Thank you," Aeris replied, beaming. She headed down the steps to the ground level where Nanaki was waiting. He bumped his head against her leg in greeting. 

"You look cheery this morning." 

She knelt down to stroke his mane. "I feel like I could take on the world." 

He turned his head to look at her. "You know, that is what you're doing, basically." 

Aeris laughed. "I guess you're right. What did Miera say?" 

"She is staying here. '_Someone_ has to keep the little ones out of trouble,' she says." 

"Mmhmm." The Cetra straightened. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes," he replied, then turned his head sharply. Aeris followed his gaze to watch Katrina run up. 

"Hey, guys," she greeted, albeit rather confusedly. "You going somewhere?" 

Aeris hesitated. "We're worried my friends are in trouble. We're headed off to Midgar to help them out." 

"...wasn't there some reasons you stayed behind?" 

She shrugged. "Not very good ones. I can take care of myself, no matter what the others think." 

"Um... I guess so," Katrina said uncertainly. "You mean, you're all rested and everything? You got your energy back after... uh.... being dead and then reviving Lucrecia?" 

"Not completely, but if they're in trouble, then I can't afford to waste any time." 

"Can I come with?" the girl asked brightly. 

The Cetra shook her head, smiling. "No, of course not. You couldn't protect yourself from a few wolves; this battle will be much harder. There is no reason to endanger yourself." 

"But..." 

"Now, I know you want to help, but just wanting isn't good enough. You would only get in the way if you tried to fight with us. I'm sorry to say it, but it's true. Just stay here and keep Lucrecia company until I get back." 

Nanaki nudged the girl's foot to get her attention. "Look after Kari if you can. She is the most troublesome child in the village." 

Katrina smiled waveringly. "I... I'll do that." 

"Thank you." 

"I've been taking care of the chocobo for the past few days, like Sephiroth told me to. It should be nearby." 

Aeris smiled. "Thanks again. Well... goodbye. The Planet willing, we'll return swiftly and safely." 

"Good luck!" 

"Farewell." 

Nanaki trotted off through the gate and down the steps to the canyon floor, Aeris a few steps behind him. Sure enough, the gold chocobo was wandering near the bottom of the stairway. Aeris stroked its neck for a moment before mounting it. She glanced back towards the gate. "I can't help but feel like I was a little too harsh with her..." 

"You were firm, not harsh," said Nanaki. "There is a difference." 

"I guess so." She glanced down at him. "Can you keep up with a chocobo?" 

"Fairly well. I will tell you if you need to slow down. I presume we are going to Costa del Sol first?" He said it without sentiment, but she saw his nose wrinkle slightly in distaste; he hated the heat there. 

"Only for as long as it takes to find someone to take care of the chocobo and to buy passage on a ship to Junon." He nodded. Aeris turned the chocobo to the northeast. "Well. Let's get going. We've got a long road out ahead of us, in more ways than one." 

* * *

Katrina sat dejectedly in front of the remains of the Candle. It was still too damp to light it again, and the villagers wouldn't just get fresh wood to rebuild it. They wanted the fire from the old lumber. A phoenix from the ashes, to continue on until its death and then birth the new firebird... The girl wondered what had caused it to go out the first time, and what had happened then. Of course, she didn't believe in the superstition, but some coincidence had to have made them come up with it in the first place, right? 

Miera nudged her gently. "What's wrong, child? You look depressed." 

She blinked, not having noticed the creature approach her. "I wanted to go with them..." 

"Sometimes, just knowing the heros can be an adventure of itself." 

"But _I_ haven't done anything adventurous." 

"You've traveled with Sephiroth, seen him revive Aeris, watched them make their plans, even spoken to one of their enemies. Isn't that enough?" 

Katrina sighed. "I watched it, sure... but I wasn't part of it." 

"I am certain that people will have a great deal of healing to accomplish when they return. I don't mean physical wounds, either. You could be of great help to them then. Surely that should be enough." 

She shook her head violently. "I want to fight! I want to help them kill that Hojo guy and save Sephiroth. Nobody brags about comforting heros. Nobody would even believe that they're weak enough to need it." 

Miera shook her head, sighing. "You don't know what it is like, killing. It changes you, especially if you are as kind and innocent a person as you. It shatters some." 

"Why would it bother me to help kill someone like Hojo? I haven't heard a single good thing about him." 

"It should not matter who you kill. It is still a violent act, and it still brings you down to what you humans would call 'animal impulses.' It is that part of you that wants to hunt and slay for meat, only turned against one of your own kind for no purpose but to kill. That is what makes it so frightening." 

"I still want to do it. I feel so useless..." 

Miera smiled helplessly. "I suppose there is no changing your mind once it is made up. If you want to fight that badly... I do not think their battle with Hojo will be their last. You could learn to fight in order to help them in their next one." 

Katrina looked over at her. "Who'd teach me?" 

"Hmm. I know what you are thinking; I cannot teach you because I use claws and teeth, not a weapon. But I'm sure there is some human in the village who knows how to fight. Stop at the weapons shop first to choose one. Perhaps the shopkeeper could give you a little advice there." 

The girl smiled. "Thanks..." 

Miera returned the smile with a grin. "I do what I can to cheer people up. Even if I end up arguing with them a bit." 

"I guess sometimes you have to argue..." 

The creature tilted her head. "Oh?" 

"Well, I mean, it makes them think more about what they're saying, right? And maybe somewhere along the line, they'll find a solution to whatever's bothering them... right?" 

"Mmm. I think you're right. Now, you do not want to sit here all day, do you? The Candle is depressing when it isn't lit." 

"When are you lighting it again?" Katrina inquired. 

Miera sniffed the wood. "Tomorrow, possibly. If everyone feels up to it." 

She nodded. "Oh! Where's Lucrecia? How is she doing?" 

"I believe she is still sleeping. It is still morning, afterall. She seemed quite well yesterday, however. She seems a very agreeable person." 

"Mmhmm," Katrina agreed. She pushed herself up, then shifted on her feet. "Well... I'm gonna go check out the weapons shop. I'll see you around." 

Miera smiled. "Later." 

* * *

Sephiroth studied Talya carefully from across the room. "How are they doing?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Aeris's friends. Minerva captured them for you, did she not?" 

Talya looked down. "Oh... Yeah." She looked back at him. "Who told you that?' 

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. How are they?" 

"They're all right. Min said most of the attacks she used didn't have any lasting effects besides really bad headaches." 

"I see..." 

"Aeris wasn't with them," Talya said suddenly. 

"I know." 

"Oh..." 

"You will be going off to get her soon though, won't you?" 

She shrugged. "No orders as yet. Minerva's been acting kinda weird..." 

"That is understandable." 

Talya peered at him. "Then could you explain? 'cause I sure don't get it." 

Sephiroth only smirked. 

She sighed and looked around. "You haven't tried to escape, have you?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Why should I?" 

"You mean you want to be one of Hojo's specimens? You want him to treat you like this?" 

"No." 

"Then why don't you leave?" 

"Because I need to be contained. I am dangerous. If I leave here, I will hurt people." 

Talya scoffed. "You wouldn't do that. You're sane." 

"Am I?" 

__

I've been wondering the same thing. You have not said much since you remembered what you did to Aeris. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"How do you know I'm sane?" _Thanks to you, I cannot think straight. I keep imagining how beautiful she looked when she died... But I will never fight for you. No more slaughter! I am staying here, where I cannot get to anyone, where Minerva will keep my powers out of my reach. _

What if Minerva were to let go her control? 

"Sure, you're more secretive than before, but that doesn't mean you're insane. You look fine..." Talya didn't look so sure of herself. 

Sephiroth smiled. "You're such a fool. You think I would show it that plainly?" _I might let go mine. _

And you'd kill for me? 

"Last time, you burned down a village and killed hundreds of people... I'd call that 'showing it plainly.'" 

"I've no villages to burn and nothing to burn them with. No people to kill save you, and nothing to kill them with save my bare hands..." His eyes flashed emerald. _Not for you. I was created to destroy, was I not? It is the easiest thing for me to do. And I enjoy it so much... You were right about that. But even if I enjoy it, that does not justify it. _

So you're glad they have you trapped like this? 

Talya had nothing to say. Her eyes were a bit too wide and she kept glancing uncertainly towards the door. 

He moved to stand. "I wonder... if I could kill you here and now... Of course, it wouldn't be a pretty death. No cuts, no slashes... no blood flowing to soak you and collect in pools on the floor. Perhaps you would wish to leave now...?" _Definately. I hope she leaves. I might just try to hurt her... maybe later though. If I had something sharp._ He winced. _No... no... why am I thinking like this? _

Because it's in your nature. 

The former Turk hesitated, then went to the door. "...get a grip on yourself, okay? You're scaring me..." 

"I'll try," he managed, honestly, "but I doubt I can." _Why? Why must I have such a bloodlust? _

Why don't you ask Aeris that one? Jenova sneered. _Certainly, she knows the answer._

Talya stared at him a moment longer, then quickly slipped out the door and locked it behind her. 

__

...good, she's gone. 

She's afraid of you. 

She should be. 

* * *

She listened to the sounds the locking of Sephiroth's door and the receding footsteps with equal indifference, her hand travelling slowly to her head, eyes closing. She sat down, the fingers sliding through her silver hair, searching pointlessly. When he had electrocuted her, she felt as though she could feel it... right there. Her fingers stopped. There was nothing but scalp and fine hair. She let her hand drop. Then whatever it was, she had no access to it. 

The electricity had hurt her, but the pain originated from that one point, and she wondered if the energy had damaged the device, too. 

__

If it was damaged, then why didn't you stop fighting, hmm? 

Minerva's eyes snapped open and her head shot up. _Shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you on the topic. _

But doesn't it prove that you enjoy hurting them? 

It proves nothing. I simply cannot think with that pain in my body... 

So you still claim you do not want to kill them? You know you may have to, if the Professor deams them worthless. 

I refuse to do so. I will kill myself if I am told to kill any of them. Just fighting them... I cannot. I will not do it again. He cannot make me! 

You know... if you'd only change your mind, you wouldn't have to stay here. You wouldn't have to kill them. My offer remains the same. 

...you would only have me slaughter others. I refuse. 

Then don't come crying to me when you have to execute Aeris's friends. 

Since when have I asked you for help? 

Never. 

Exactly. So shut up. Her eyes were on the lock. _I wonder... if it truly is damaged, could I... just walk out? I could destroy the lock and leave without them ever noticing? _

It's strange... Sephiroth would never have had any problem getting out of here, but you have so much trouble with it. 

What do you mean? 

Oh, he'd just teleport himself elsewhere. Minerva could sense the venom in Jenova's words as added, _Back to that Cetra friend of his. _

I do not know how to do everything Sephiroth does. 

...if you could release him from your spell, he could have the both of you out of here in an instant. 

The last time I tried something like that, the Professor nearly killed me. 

Ah, yes, that would be fresh in your mind. What was that? Two weeks ago? 

I believe so. 

I still don't understand why you did that. 

I... felt something... and I knew I had to leave before... 

Before what? 

This. 

Jenova was silent; Minerva sighed in relief. She stood, studying the lock. It would be so easy to rip it apart... if only... She took a step forward, put a hand to her head. Would it work, was the damage only superficial? Or was it dead now, just a useless piece of metal in her head? Only one way to find out. 

* * *

Author's Notes: I think I somehow managed to put all the characters in here... wow. ._. And I had some rather odd character pairings as far as scenes went, which is kinda neat. Oddly enough, I've discovered characters I used to hate to be quite fun to write(mainly Yuffie). And in case anyone's wondering, I made up Minerva's song, and it has a tune, so I'm actually quite proud of it... ^_^; 


	16. Pulling Back from the Abyss

__

A scream threatened to escape her throat, but the little girl with the silver hair clamped her mouth shut tight and clenched her small fists until the racing pain left her and she fell with thud to the floor. She sat there, staring at the door, breathing heavily. She heard footsteps outside and someone wrenched the door open, sending it slamming into the other wall with a raw violence. She ignored the noise and her eyes followed the feet before her upwards to find the murderous face of the Professor glaring down at her. 

She was too stunned from the pain to look away. She did not move, yet it was not fear that paralyzed her; it was the heavy knowledge that she would be here for her entire life. She would never see the sunlight or the night sky strung with stars. She would never feel the cool carress of a spring breeze or the warmth of a lover's arms. Never. 

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you not to leave this room unless I let you out." 

"You did, sir." 

"Then why did you try to disobey me?" 

"Because I thought I could." 

"Don't ever try it again. You will only end up damaging yourself." 

She climbed to her feet, face completely expressionless. "Why did you not tell me before?" 

The Professor cursed. "Talya thought it would be better for you not to know." 

She lied to me._ "Tell her I hate her." _

"You can tell her yourself." 

Minerva gripped the doorknob tightly and pulled with all her strength, even putting magic into the force of her tugging. The resulting pain was immediate and sharp, racing all over her body, pins, needles, _knives_ gouging her from every angle all at once. No scream came to her now; she had not screamed the first time she tried, not before then, not after then, and not now. She could feel herself weakening, the energy draining from her, and only a determination to beat the pain kept her standing, pulling with all her dwindling strength and will and power. The lock _would_ come free. The door _would_ come open. 

She channelled the pain into her strength, used it to her advantage. She could feel her power and strength returning. She could feel the lock giving. Only a little longer... only a little longer. Her body protested, pain-racked and standing only of her will to succeed. Her knees wanted to give way. She wanted to give up and collapse to the ground. She wanted to be free of the pain, and only the thought that there was an after, a beyond to the pain kept her pushing onward. 

Black danced at the edge of her sight, closing in, her body threatening to give up, to faint from the agony. She was dimly aware of Jenova screaming in the back of her mind-_You fool! You fool! Let go!_-dimly aware of Sephiroth's heightened attention. He was silent in her mind, yet perhaps he could sense her pain, sense what she was doing. If he could sense it, then could Jenova feel it? 

Minerva smiled, although she could no longer see and the pain was everywhere and increasing, worse and worse and worse. Her head was going to explode. The lock was giving. Footsteps. Only a little longer... just a little longer... 

The darkness enveloped her and she welcomed it, yet her mind struggled in protest to stay conscious. _No! No!_ She had to get out! Had to beat it, had to defy it, had to... 

__

Idiot. 

* * *

She pushed herself up off the floor and poised on her hands and knees for a long moment, staring at the tiles, silver hair sliding forward to dangle in front of her face. _Failure. I failed. Idiot._ Minerva closed her eyes, sat up, absently pushed her hair out of her face. 

"You don't take long to recover, do you?" 

She looked up at Talya, then blinked and scanned the room. "Why did you move me?" 

"You pulled the door off your room, remember?" 

Minerva shook her head. "I did?" 

"Yeah. Clear off its hinges." 

She lowered her gaze, laughing softly in self-derision. _Pulled it off only to pass out from the pain. What a fool. _

Indeed. What were you thinking? 

I wanted to get out so badly, so I could help them all. I want to help them. She stopped laughing, stared blankly at her hands. _Maybe... if I can hold out that long when Aeris comes, maybe I won't have to fight her. _

Stupid girl. You can't do it if you have nothing to vent your pain upon. 

Minerva narrowed her eyes to green slits. _What if I attempted to kill myself? Is that sufficient? _

You cannot die. 

I could try to. 

Fool. You can't! 

"Min, are you okay?" 

The girl climbed to her feet. "Fine. I just... needed a moment to collect my senses." 

Talya nodded slowly, one hand on the doorknob. "Why'd you try it anyway? That's the third time it's happened..." 

"You did not understand it the first two times. Why should this one make any sense to you?" 

"I guess I'm too stupid to get it." 

Minerva did not reply. 

"All right, all right, I'll leave you alone." She left the room and the girl stared after her. 

"...how do you know that's what I wanted?" Minerva murmured. She sat down on the floor. _Sephiroth? Are you listening? Are you still sane? _

Silence answered her. 

She closed her eyes against it, against everything. _I will not cry. I will not. I have never cried and I am not about to start... _

* * *

Nanaki followed closely at Aeris's heel as they walked through Junon's upper city, on their way to the lift. He glanced up at her every-so-often, but kept his one golden eye scanning the streets. Some of the passersby would do double takes and edge a little farther away. He remembered the response from his days with Avalanche, but after living in Cosmo Canyon for the past five years, he was no longer used to it. He kept wondering what was so strange, yet kept coming up with the same answer for himself. 

So it startled him even further when he realized that the passersby were no longer staring at him, but at something behind him. He glanced in that direction, then nudged Aeris's foot as a familiar kittenish voice called out a hello. 

Cait Sith was the last... person? they had expected to meet in Junon. Aeris whirled around, let out a startled gasp, then grinned and bent down to pick up the stuffed cat. "Hi, Cait," she said happily. 

"Put me down," he said indignantly, and she laughed but complied. "I don't see how you can be so cheery... but I guess that's just the way you are." 

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked, sobering. 

"We were all defeated by Minerva." 

"I thought that might be the case..." she said sagely, and when Cait tilted his head in confusion, she explained, "The Cosmo Candle went out. It's always a sign that something terrible has happened." 

Cait laughed a little. "What do you mean 'always'? It's only happened once before, hasn't it?" 

"Only within recorded time," Nanaki corrected. "There was already a superstition about it that first time." 

"What happened then anyway?" 

"...the Crisis from the Sky." 

Aeris's eyes widened a little. "Cosmo Canyon has been in existance for that long?" 

"It was one of the first settlements created by the Cetra who ceased their migrations. My kind were already living there from before then, though. That is why the canyon has such an excellent library." 

"Anyway..." Cait Sith interjected. "Shouldn't we be trying to get everyone out?" 

"You're right," Aeris agreed. "Sorry." Nanaki turned without a word to head for the lift and the other two followed behind him. He was certain now that it was the entire party that attracted the stares now, not just him. He wasn't sure if this was a relief or an embarrassment. 

They passed through lower Junon without incident, although Nanaki noted that the water seemed less poluted and the people less depressed. Definitely an improvement. The houses had even lost their drab greyness and gained color from some place or other. He half-expected them to run into Priscilla, but she must have been either inside or playing with her dolphin. Or perhaps she had gone to the upper city. She would be thirteen or so about now, he guessed. Humans grew up so quickly. 

Aeris soon took the lead and headed towards the mountains, intent on taking the quickest route to Midgar, even if it was the toughest. If they kept a fast pace, it was possible to get to the ruined city before the end of the day, if not before nightfall. 

"So we were right about the reactors?" Aeris asked after a while. 

"Yeah," Cait confirmed. 

"What sector was the lab in?" 

"Sector 7." 

The Cetra glanced at him. "Seven, is it? That sector seems to have the worst luck of all." 

The two fell silent and Nanaki saw no need to add anything. Any details could wait until they reached Midgar. He dropped to the back and kept his eye on their backs to make certain that no monsters attacked them from behind. Mountain-dwelling monsters were the most dangerous, even if the three were experienced fighters. There was no point in getting caught off-guard. 

It was indeed dark by the time they were in sight of the rubble, after a fair amount of battles with dragons and other unidentifiable but equally deadly creatures. Aeris made an abrupt statement announcing her desire to visit the old church in Sector 5, near her old home. Neither of her companions had been there, but they consented with little fuss. A slight delay was perfectly all right. Nanaki did ask her why, however, and her reply was simply that she wanted to set her heart at peace before she did any sneaking around or fighting in the lab. 

Sector 5 surprised the three of them with its neatness. True, it was a bit empty and there were a few huge, broken structures that must have been immovable, but it was not as chaotic as one would imagine. It must have been one of the first to be cleared up. A little ways into the town, Nanaki noticed a graveyard; there were markers, yet very few had names printed on them. He guessed that they were for all the bodies that had been recovered in the sector. 

Not far from the graveyard there was a small church, around which a few tinier houses had been errected. He only glanced at Aeris's face to verify that it was the one she wanted to see. He wondered idly which god it had been built for. 

"Oh, I almost didn't believe it would still be here!" the Cetra exclaimed. She hurried up the the door, then hesitated. She turned around to face the others. "You two stay out here. I'd rather be alone for a little while... You don't mind, do you?" 

"Not at all," Nanaki replied. 

"'course not," Cait agreed.   
  
  


Aeris nodded, turned, and slowly pushed open the church door and looked around, marvelling at the changes. Someone had straightened the pews, repaired the holes in the wall and cleaned up the fallen boards. The hole in the ceiling was now a neat little skylight, and through the doorway to the room beyond, she could see the stairs repaired and furniture placed neatly throughout. She approached the center of the church, where the brilliant yellow flowers continued to blossom in the sunlight. 

A young brown-haired girl in a violet dress was crouched by the flowerbed, working at a sparce patch of soil. Aeris approached her and knelt down beside her with a smile. "Have you been taking care of my flowers for me?" 

The girl turned, brown eyes widening. "You're the flower lady, aren't you?" she asked. 

The Cetra blinked. "Marlene?" 

"Yep." 

"How old are you now?" 

Marlene beamed proudly. "Nine." 

Aeris laughed. "You've gotten so big! You were such a little thing, especially when you were with Barret. I'll bet he can still lift you onto his shoulder, huh?" 

"Yeah. Papa's still really strong." 

"How have things been going for you? Have you made many friends?" 

"Sorta. There aren't many kids here, 'cause everybody says it's too dangerous here, but we're all friends." 

Aeris smiled. "That's good to hear. Do you feel safe, though?" 

"'Course. With Papa around, the monsters're all scared o' him." She furrowed her brow in thought. "Papa said Sephiroth killed you, but then he said the day before that you came back. I dun get it..." 

"Sephiroth brought me back to life." 

"Thought he was dead, too." 

"I'm not sure he can die." 

"Ohh... I see." Marlene climbed to her feet, brushing bits of dirt and leaves off her dress. "Do you wanna come say hi to Papa? He'd be so happy to see you." 

The Cetra shook her head as she stood also. "No, that's all right. I'm in a bit of a hurry and thought I'd just stop by here. I didn't expect to see you. It was nice to meet you again, though." 

"Mmkay. Where do you have to go?" 

"Sector 7. I have to help out some of my friends. You remember Cloud and Tifa, right?" 

"Yeah..." The girl's eyes went wide and fearful. "They're in trouble?" 

"Oh, they'll be all right," Aeris ammended to mullify her. "Don't you worry about them." She hesitated. "Don't say anything to Barret about it. I don't want him getting worried, too." 

"Okay. I won't." 

"Promise?" 

Marlene beamed, excited to be part of a secret. "Promise." 

Aeris turned to go. "Bye, Marlene." 

"Bye! Good luck!" 

The Cetra pulled open the door and slipped out, glancing over her shoulder at Marlene with a fond smile. 

"Light-hearted again, I see," Nanaki commented. 

"Yes," she replied. "Marlene has been taking care of my flowers for me." 

Cait Sith shifted anxiously. "Did you tell her anything?" 

"She promised she wouldn't tell Barret. I believe her." 

Nanaki bumped his head against her leg. "What flowers, Aeris?" 

"In the church. I have a flower bed in the middle of the floor." She laughed a little. "A strange place for one, I know, but it seems to fit there..." She waited a moment, expression distant, then her smile returned and she said, "Well? Let's get going." 

She led the group off towards Sector 7, glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were following. Mostly to make sure Nanaki was following, actually. She could hear Cait Sith's bouncing behind her. Gradually, she noted the increase of debris and rubble until they actually had to walk on it and finally climb up it to reach what had been the upper plate to Sector 6. 

Aeris did not hesitate when she finally reached the entrance to the Number 7 Reactor. She went straight on through, but stopped upon finding the pathway ended. She squinted around into the darkness, then turned to Cait Sith. "Now what?" 

"There used to be a bridge leading across, but someone took it down... I was sort of hoping you would be able to get us across." 

The Cetra hesitated. "I don't know... but I'll have to try. Exactly where would I be getting us across to?" 

The cat gestured diagonally. "In that direction a ways... Sorry." 

She shook her head. "Quite all right." She studied the problem intently, then closed her eyes and concentrated, probing it with her mind, thinking of what magic she could weave to support them or to carry them across. Finally she called on her part of the Planet to manipulate the air so it would be firm enough to let them walk on it. She held the command with her mind and her heart and took a tentative step onto nothing. The air seemed to wobble a little or perhaps to sink, yet it held. 

Aeris turned to the others triumphantly. "Let's head for the other side." The two kept close to her as she led the way across. They must have been worried about falling. She couldn't blame them. She found the other end of the bridge and stepped onto the metal floor. She had never been in a reactor before... but it was too dark for her to make any real observations about it. She glanced at Cait, eyes asking where to go next. 

The little cat led her through an open door and into another room filled with darkness. The only light now was that of Nanaki's flaming tail. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. 

"Minerva tried to help us first. She led us through the reactor before she gave in to the pain and fought us instead. Kinda sad, but useful now." He put a paw against the wall and glanced back at her. "She opened up some sort of passage here. If you can get it open, I think I can remember the way." 

"All right," Aeris agreed. "I'll give it a try." She walked to him and laid her hand against the wall a few feet above where he had put his paw. It struck her immediately that this was not a real wall at all. Certainly it felt real, but it was made of... something else. A foreign magic... like that of Sephiroth, and of course, of Minerva. She frowned. How was she supposed to break the spell then, if she could not understand this magic? 

"Well?" Cait asked. 

"Give me another minute," she replied. "I'm still new at this." She prodded it with her mind. What to do, what to do... She reached out to ask the Planet for help. She could not hear its voice clearly at all; only a vague murmur reached her. She played with her hair, thinking. Well, perhaps she could bend it, if not destroy it... She pushed at a lower corner of the wall spell, looking down to see the effects. To her satisfaction, she could make out a small amount of black there. She pushed harder and got the hole big enough to fit through. 

"That's the best I can do," she said, voice a bit strained. "You two go ahead." 

She waited while Cait abandoned the huge moogle and scampered through on all fours followed by a crouching Nanaki. Aeris crawled through after them and released the spell. 

"All right," she said to Cait. "You take the lead now." 

They started down the passage with the little cat in the lead, Nanaki just behind him, mostly for the light of his tail, and Aeris in the rear. It struck her as a rather amusing sight, to be following a pair of felines. What strange friends she had! But she was glad for their oddities. She wouldn't have them any other way. 

Nanaki stopped suddenly, ears perking up. Aeris managed to keep from tripping over him, and Cait Sith paused and sat back on his haunches. "What is it?" 

"Heard footsteps," Nanaki muttered in as close to a whisper as he could. It came out as more of a low growl. 

The trio waited uncertainly, listening to the slow but deliberate footsteps. Who would be wandering around these passages? Did someone know they were there? Or maybe- 

Reno came into her vision, blinking in surprise, and she could not speak for a moment either. 

"Reno!" she exclaimed finally, softly though. 

"Aeris?" he queried, then shook his head in wonder. "Minerva was right then. She said you were coming." He looked around at the dim passage. "Guess I must've found the way out then." 

"Yes, you have," Cait said from near his feet. "How did you escape?" 

"Got a room with a ventillation system above it. Someone tried to cover up the old vent, but they weren't trying very hard." 

"I am surprised you noticed it, even so," Nanaki commented doubtfully. 

"Minerva left me a note saying it was there," Reno admitted grudgingly. 

"Well," Aeris said uncertainly. "Do you just want to head out or come with us? There aren't any forks on the way out..." 

"Uh-uh," the Turk said firmly. "You are _not_ going to put yourself in danger like that." 

She put her hands on her hips. "And why not? You think I can't take care of myself?" 

"I _know_ you can't take care of yourself." He stepped carefully around Cait and Nanaki to take her shoulders. "You should go back. Let the rest of us take care of it." 

Aeris shook her head stubbornly. "You need my help. You may not think you do, but you're going to need it. And I'm not safe anywhere without about an entire army to protect me, now am I?" 

Reno clenched his teeth, then let her go. "Why are you always right?" 

She only laughed in answer. "Let's just go. Lead on, Cait." The group continued onward with its new addition taking up the rear, keeping close behind Aeris. Eventually, after many passages, they came to a large empty room. There was a closed door with a keypad beside it on the wall. Reno brushed past her to inspect it. After a moment, he ripped off the cover panel, tossed it aside, and began fiddling with the wires and switches behind it. Cait Sith scampered over to Aeris, and she bent down to pick him up, straightening again to watch Reno work. 

Nanaki wandered over to the Turk in an attempt to get him better light, and the redhead muttered something that must have been a 'thank you.' Abruptly, the door slid open to reveal a lighted hallway. The group was momentarily blinded, save for Cait. Nanaki recovered first and padded out into the corridor, looking around. There were closed metal doors on either side, with electronic locks instead of keypads. 

"...do you think this is where their cells are?" Aeris asked softly. 

"Dunno," Reno replied. Then he blinked. "One of the doors is open..." He strode swiftly to it, barely making a noise. The others followed. Reno peered inside. "Nothing out of the ordinary..." 

"What about the lock?" Nanaki inquired. 

Reno inspected this, too. "It's been deactivated... Could have been by someone on the inside. No clue how they managed it though." 

Aeris glanced around. "Well... assuming they are in these cells, how do we get them out?" 

"It's probably easy enough to open the locks from the outside," the Turk reasoned. "I mean, they only made them to keep the people inside from getting out, not the other way around." He moved to look at one, stood there for a moment in contemplation, then made a few deft motions. The door slid open and he grinned at Aeris over his shoulder. "Piece of cake!" 

"Reno?" asked Elena's voice from inside. The blond rushed to him. "You got out!" She blinked and looked past him at Aeris, Cait, and Nanaki. "...did they help you?" 

Aeris shook her head. "We met him on our way in." 

Cid appeared behind Elena. "Aeris? What the hell are you doing here?" 

"We're here for the rescue!" she answered, beaming. 

The pilot shook his head helplessly. "You just love getting yourself into trouble, don't you?" 

"I suppose I do," she replied. "Reno, can you get the other locks?" 

"Sure." 

Within a short time, they had all the cells open; some were empty, others contained their friends and comarades. Everyone gathered in the hall... but two were missing. 

"Where is Vincent?" Aeris asked. "And Yuffie?" 

The others looked around, frowning, but came up with no answers. 

"Maybe they already got out," Reno suggested. 

"I hope they're all right, in any case..." Aeris said worriedly. 

"Where are our weapons?" Cloud asked of no one in particular. 

"Dunno," Reno replied. 

"Most likely it would take entirely too long to find them," Nanaki put in. "It would be best to regroup elsewhere..." 

Aeris turned to him. "What about Sephiroth?" 

"Leave him," Cloud said, frowning. "We can't do anything for him in this shape. We're short two people and he's obviously not in the same prison block." 

"Cloud's right," Tifa agreed. "We should just get back before someone finds out we've escaped..." She trailed off. 

"Great," Cid commented. "You just had to say it."  
Aeris turned around to see what they were staring at; Minerva was standing at the end of the hall. The girl strode toward them, but not in any hurry. She stopped a few meters away. 

The others shifted uncertainly when she did not say anything. 

"Someone is going to have to fight her," Nanaki said finally, to break the silence. 

"Exactly," Minerva agreed. "I will wait while you choose one among you. If the rest reach the exit before the end of the battle, I will let you go." 

There was only a slight pause before Aeris handed Cait to Elena and stepped forward. "I'll fight." 

"But, Aeris," Reno protested, "there's no way-" 

"I'm going to fight!" 

"If you fight her you're going to lose!" he cried. "I don't care how strong you are now!" 

The Cetra lowered her eyes. "That doesn't matter, Reno. I'm the only one who can keep her busy long enough for the rest of you to get away. That's what matters." 

Cloud walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Aeris, you can't," he pleaded. "Let me fight her instead. You need to get away from here." 

Aeris held his gaze firmly. "No, Cloud. This isn't your battle. It's mine. I can win it, but you can't." 

"What do you mean you can win it? Don't you know how powerful she is?" 

She smiled. "I don't think you understand. Maybe you'll figure it out later." 

"But-" 

"She is not a child, Cloud." Everyone turned to look at Nanaki. "Let her make her own choices. You cannot protect her from everything." 

Reluctantly, Cloud let go and turned to leave, silent in his defeat. Most of the others followed him, glancing over their shoulders in worry. Reno stayed behind and the other Turks stood waiting for him. 

"Minerva?" the redhead queried, his tone earning him a questioning glance from Aeris. "Isn't there anything you can do?" 

"No." 

"Is there anything I can do?" 

The silver-haired girl hesitated. "...give Aeris your nightstick." 

He blinked. "What?" 

"Your nightstick. It is a much more effective weapon." 

"I don't want it," Aeris said quickly. 

"But Aeris, if-" 

"I said I don't want it," she repeated forcefully. "Are you going to go or what? Hanging around isn't going to accomplish anything." 

Reno nearly said more, but instead he nodded in consent, gestured to his friends, and ran to catch up with Cloud's group. 

"It does not seem like you to be so commanding," Minerva commented. 

Aeris turned back to her. "You hardly know me. My mother always told me I was too stuborn." 

"Hmph." 

"Well?" The Cetra tilted her head, staff held ready at her side. "Aren't you going to attack me?" 

"I thought I would allow you to have the first move." 

"I don't plan on attacking you." 

"Then how do you expect to win?"  
"Some battles aren't won on the actual battlefield." 

Minerva studied her uncertainly. "You have no wish to hurt me, do you? Even though I hurt your friends?" 

"They're not hurt," she replied. "And no, I don't want to injure you." 

"Is this why Sephiroth thinks so highly of you?" 

She blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
"He seems to think you divine. Or rather, he thought so the last time I spoke with him. I think she is breaking him." 

"'She'?" 

Minerva shook her head. "You will see for yourself soon enough. Are you certain you do not want the first move in this fight?" 

"I'm sure." 

The girl nodded, then, wasting not another moment, she darted towards Aeris, drawing a pair of knives from nowhere and slashing towards her. Aeris was prepared, however, and the knives only clashed with her shield, sparking. 

Minerva smiled. "Smart. You have learned a thing or two." 

"I am a Cetra," she replied. 

"But it seems you only just found out. I thought you would have known yourself better." She ended this with a downward swipe of the knife in her right hand, forceful and edged with energy as well as the physical blade. The shield wavered, but Aeris reinforced it and it held. 

"Stop hiding in there," Minerva said. It was not a complaint; it was spoken as an insult. A swipe of her hand sent a blast of energy that shattered Aeris's wall, and both of the knives followed, thrown shortly after. The Cetra knocked one aside with her staff, but the other flashed along the side of her head, cutting her cheek and clipping a few locks of hair. 

She did not have time to put up another shield before Minerva threw her next three knives. Aeris dropped to the floor, heard them fly past over head, then rolled to one side as she got to her feet. Minerva's hand was outstretched, eyes focused on something behind her. The Cetra wirled around, only to duck again as the five blades flew back to their owner. 

"Sometime you will have to do something other than defend yourself, Cetra." 

Aeris straightened. "I don't want to." 

The girl took her time in replacing all but one of her knives. "Oh, but I want you to. If you killed me, I would be out of your way. Talya too, most likely, considering Sephiroth can take care of himself if he has his powers. So why leave me unharmed if you have a chance at wiping me out?" 

"I've never killed anyone, and certainly not anyone innocent." 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You think me innocent?" 

"Yes." 

"Quite strange. I wish I did not have to fight you." 

"Then don't." 

"It is not that simple." She raised her hand in warning, Aeris raised her defenses, and then the hand lowered sharply. A blast of energy shattered anything the Cetra had managed to construct and slammed her against the far wall. 

"Fight back. I am not playing anymore." Minerva darted forward, aiming a kick at Aeris's head. The Cetra blocked it with her staff, then swung, knocking the girl off balance. She climbed to her feet in time to leap away from Minerva's second kick. The girl followed the attack with a thrown knife. Aeris stopped it and sent it back towards its owner. 

Minerva snatched it back before it hit her and smirked at Aeris. "I do hope you have more than that in you." 

"I do." 

"Then use it. I want this battle to be worth my time." 

* * *

His head shot up. Footsteps. A click. The door slid open and Minerva stepped through, Aeris in her arms. The Cetra was unconscious, bleeding, her head tilted back, her hair tumbling down, threatening to touch the floor, eyes closed and lashes casting tiny shadows on her face, slightly pained. She looked beautiful like that. 

Sephiroth barely noticed Talya a few steps behind them. He watched from his corner, nothing moving save his green-blue eyes. Minerva placed Aeris's limp form on the hard bed and turned to him. She was struggling to keep her face blank, but could hide nothing from him; he could see the pain flickering in her blue-green eyes. She glanced at Talya. 

__

She won't let me heal her... 

Do it anyway. You know I can't. 

I know, I know... but... 

The madness gleamed in his eyes. _Of course, you could leave her and I could watch her bleed... _

Minerva's face remained blank, steady now, and her tone calm in her thoughts. _What has she done to you? _

The same thing that she's been doing to you for years. I told you I wasn't strong enough. 

Talya had been watching him with concern, but as soon as he looked at her directly, her stance turned impatient. "Min, are you finished staring at Seph already? He's not gonna say anything. I mean, just look at him." 

Minerva turned to her, said quietly, "You know nothing." 

The ex-Turk shrugged casually. "'Course not, compared to you two." Sephiroth smiled minutely. What a weak way of dealing with the truth. Don't take it seriously, and it won't hurt you. 

"Then why," said the girl with the silver hair, "why are you free, while we must suffer and die here?" 

Talya's green eyes dropped. "I'm not any more free than you are. You should know that by now." 

"Hmph." 

But Talya never stayed down for long, even if she had to pretend. "Well," she said, head lifting, that grin on her face. "Min, you gonna go or not? The Professor's letting you out for a bit." 

The girl nodded and strode silently past her and out the door. It slid shut behind her, leaving Talya alone with Sephiroth. 

"...are you gonna be all right?" she asked. 

"You mean," he said with a smirk, "will I be able to leave her alone?" 

"Well... yeah." 

He laughed. "The same rule applies to her as applies to you. I have no sharp objects." 

"Okay..." Talya said uneasily. "That's more or less comforting." 

"Meaning it disturbs you." 

"Yeah..." 

"You should leave before I frighten you more. But then, there is nothing else for you to do now, is there? Hojo can keep Minerva in check and she can keep me from doing anything destructive. No one needs you anymore. Or did Aeris manage to free anyone?" 

She hesitated. "She got all of her friends out before Minerva found her. Apparently she was looking for you." 

"Hmph." He glanced at the unconscious Cetra. "She is such a fool. She has found me now, I suppose." 

"You used to care so much about her... what's happened to you?" 

"Surprise, surprise, this is who and what I really am." He sat up and leaned across his knees. "Frightening, isn't it?" 

Talya shuddered and shook her head in denial. "This isn't you..." 

"Isn't it?" 

"No, it's not." She looked at Aeris. "I just hope she can bring the real you back. If anyone can, it's her." 

"Why so confident in her? She's only a Cetra," he sneered. "Minerva beat her-easily, too, I'll bet. How long did she last? Half a minute?" 

"Don't be so cruel. You know as well as I do that fighting isn't her specialty." Talya opened the door and said over her shoulder. "Besides, she lasted an hour at least." 

"What? Was Minerva playing with her?" 

"Nope. And I don't think Min knows how to block her powers either," she added, almost gleefully. "Don't scare her too much; she's probably the only one who can get us all out of this mess." 

Sephiroth looked at Aeris again, uncertainly this time. Had she found her true strength? No. If she had, Minerva would not have beaten her so easily. He looked back towards the door to find Talya gone. He did not blame her. He climbed to his feet and walked slowly over to sit beside Aeris on the bed. She looked so innocent... _She is innocent_, he reminded himself. 

__

No, she's not. 

...whatever. She's beautiful, in any case. He reached out a hand to touch a rather bad scratch on her face. She winced slightly and he withdrew the hand. He hoped that the wound would not leave a scar. He wished he could heal it. Part of him wanted to try it anyway, but he deamed the effort useless and sat back to wait for her eyes to open. She could heal herself when she awoke. 

He tilted his head. What if she couldn't? 

__

What, you still want to try? Minerva's sealed away all your power. You can't possibly... 

Shut up. I'll do what I want. Of course, he agreed with her, but now that she had picked that side, he had to go against her. He never, never, wanted to agree with Jenova. 

__

You're a fool. 

No, I'm insane. Besides, would it not please you to see me fail at helping her? 

Jenova mulled this over for a moment. _Fine. Go ahead and make yourself useless. _

Sephiroth set his hand against Aeris's face, more firmly this time, and ignored her pained expression. He willed her wounds to heal, willed it with all his being. Just once while he was here, he wanted to prove Jenova wrong. He knew that this wouldn't work, but- 

His eyes widened, tinted blue. Was it actually.... He jerked his hand away and stared at Aeris. A moment passed before he wiped the blood from her face with trembling fingers. There was no trace of the scratch that had been there before. He sat perfectly still, his hand hovering over the Cetra's face. 

__

What... was that? Jenova asked. 

__

I don't know... My power... is still sealed of... isn't it? 

It is. I can tell. 

Then how did I- 

Aeris's eyes fluttered open and he gave a start, practically leaping from the bed, eyes still wide, yet green now, almost in fear.   
  
  


Aeris pushed herself up on one elbow, closing her eyes again for one moment. She didn't feel hurt in any way. Her wounds... what had happened to them? She sat up completely and looked down to inspect herself, finding only drying blood where the cuts and gashes had been. Had someone healed her? She blinked, sensing that someone was watching her. 

Sephiroth was to her right, staring at her. He looked oddly frightened; she had never seen him scared before. 

"Sephiroth," she said, managing a wavering smile. "What's wrong? I didn't wake up that suddenly, did I?" 

He shook his head slowly. "I... I shouldn't have been able to..." Taking a step back, he shook his head more vigorously. 

"Able to what?" she asked, quite confused. What had happened to _him_? 

"Heal you." 

She looked back at herself momentarily. "Oh... you did this? Maybe Minerva let you...?" 

"She didn't," he cut in quickly. 

Aeris hesitated. "Well... however you did it, thank you." 

"Don't. I only did it to spite her." 

"'Her'?" 

Sephiroth had calmed down by now, his eyes blue-green and his expression neutral. "Jenova." 

Her eyes widened and she pushed herself to the edge of the bed. "You mean she's talking to you again?" 

"Yes," he answered, almost casually. 

Aeris got to her feet and took a few steps forward, stopping only when she saw him moving backwards. "Are you all right?" 

He averted his eyes and did not answer. 

"Are you?" 

"Do you really care, or do you just want to comfort yourself?" he queried sharply. 

She blinked, taken aback. "Of course I care..." 

Sephiroth laughed. "Good point. She would give that answer no matter what. How am I to know it's the truth?" 

Aeris eyed him with concern. "What has Jenova been telling you?" 

"Many things," he replied. "I do not want to believe them, but sometimes... they make too much sense." He glanced at her. "She said I did not know you; that makes sense, doesn't it? This is, after all, the fifth time I have spoken to you. How could I possibly know your true intentions?" 

"But I just want to-" 

"There you go again, trying to seem honest. Everything you say could be a lie... I apologize if it isn't." 

"What's happened to you?" 

Sephiroth looked at her directly and said softly, "I remember now... I remember everything..." There was an underlying tremor to his voice. 

"That couldn't change you this much, could it?" 

"Oh, it could," he replied, laughing bitterly. "It brought me back to what I was, what I truly am." 

Aeris dared to ask, "And what is that...?" 

"A murderer," he said. "A killer." 

"You're not..." 

"I killed you!" he cut in, nearly shouting. "I killed you and I loved it! I enjoyed it! I am a murderer, a freak, I loved it! The way the blade went clean through you, the blood, the _power_, the blood, the blood..." He stared at her, his eyes a frightening shade of green even deeper and brighter than her own as he studied her. Aeris stepped backwards and bumped into the edge of the bed, fearful of the madness those eyes held in spite of herself. "You would look even more beautiful... covered in crimson..." He slid down the wall until he found the floor, and then stared at his hands as though he had never seen them before. 

"Sephiroth...?" she asked softly, no longer certain of what to say. _His memories can't be the only things driving him insane. Jenova had to have something to do with it... but what am I supposed to tell him if he doesn't trust me? _

"Do not call me that," he snapped, looking up at her sharply. 

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" 

"Nothing," he replied, voice surprisingly level, yet still bitter. "Nothing at all. Do not speak to me. Do not attempt to console me. I know you don't care." 

"But I _do_ care," Aeris said forcefully. She could feel his bitterness in her heart, and his eyes... she nearly choked on the sobs that were building in her throat. His eyes held not a single trace of hope. There was only anger, hatred, fear. 

"No you don't. Probably the only thing keeping you from enjoying the sight of me like this is your desire to keep up your pretense. Do you want to trick me? To give me hope and beat it out of me yourself? Would you enjoy that even more? Certainly you must want some kind of revenge for my killing you." 

"How could you even suggest that?" she gasped. 

"It is human nature, is it not? Surely that applies to the ancestors of the humans as well. I know it applies to me. Everything I did five years ago was for my own enjoyment." 

"I can't believe that." 

"Believe it, Cetra, for it is true," he snapped. "I won't pretend to be pure so that you feel safer around me. If I had a weapon, I would kill you now." 

"Then why did you bother healing me?" 

"To prove Jenova wrong. She said I couldn't." 

"Why did you suggest it in the first place? Surely you had a reason for that." She was desparate for something to hold onto, some known ground. He was like a stranger to her now. An insane stranger, as he had been five years ago. But that wasn't really him. She was sure of it! 

Sephiroth thought for a moment. "I don't know. It was quite random on my part." He paused then frowned. "Oh, shut up, I am sick of carrying on two conversations at once." 

Aeris hesitated, then assumed he had been talking to Jenova and shook her head. "I don't think it was. You're hiding something." 

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she could not read the look at all. "Why should it matter anyway?" 

"I can't help you without your cooperation... You need to help yourself a little, too." 

"Why would I want to?" 

She nearly burst into tears right then and there. "Do you really hate yourself that much?" 

"Murderers are to be hated, are they not?" 

"But you're not a murderer!" she cried. 

He laughed. "Oh yes, my body just picked up the Masamune and killed those people on its own. _I_ had nothing to do with it." 

"Jenova misled you... You wouldn't have had you been free of her influence." 

"So you are saying I was a weakling? Perhaps I am now, but I wasn't then. I made up my mind to kill them all even before Jenova spoke to me. She simply used my anger to her own advantage." 

"If you enjoyed it so much, why haven't you tried to get out of here and kill more people?" 

Sephiroth closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I may have enjoyed the slaughter, but I do not condone it." 

Aeris frowned in confusion. "How can you enjoy and despise something at the same time?" 

"I do not think it right to kill, yet I wish to do it anyway. Haven't you ever had the feeling?" 

She shook her head helplessly. 

"Hmm. Of course you haven't... Maybe you truly are who you claim to be..." He glanced at her. "In any case, I wish I could cease thinking of ways to slaughter you, but I cannot. They enter my mind no matter what I do, and I must say, some of them would be quite amusing, if I only had my Masamune." 

The Cetra took a few steps towards him. "You know right and wrong, and you want to be right, even if you can't. Isn't that enough to start from?" 

Sephiroth lifted his head. "What do you mean?" 

She strode to him and knelt down in front of him. "You didn't always think that way; I know you didn't. I could try to bring you back to that, if you'll let me." 

"I doubt you could," he said softly. "You cannot make me forget it all." 

"I shouldn't need to," she answered. 

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how I could be free of it otherwise." 

"You just have to accept that you don't have to be that way anymore. You can be whatever you want to be." 

"No I can't," he snorted. "I am an experiment, created from an altered human embryo. Jenova is as much a part of me as either of my human parents. Perhaps more so." He stared at one of his gloved hands. "Perhaps I should call her 'Mother.'" 

"No," Aeris said urgently, sensing the danger in Sephiroth believing his own words. "Just because Hojo experimented with Jenova cells doesn't mean she is your mother. You're just as human as anyone else, if that counts for anything. You have your own purpose, not just what the Professor deams fit for you. You can do whatever you want to do to make yourself happy, just like the rest of us." 

Sephiroth cast her a sidelong look, then scoffed loudly. "Happy?" he echoed. "What is it like to be happy? I don't know. I've never known it, and I don't deserve to." 

Aeris moved closer. "Sephiroth, listen to me," she pleaded. "It doesn't matter what you did in the past. You were lied to then, by everyone, maybe even yourself. You reacted with vengeance because in the beginning, you truly believed you were right. It's in your nature to fight for good." 

"Then why didn't I?" he asked, appearing slightly amused. 

"You made a mistake. A big one at that, but it was still a mistake... caused by all the lies that had accumulated as facts in your mind." 

"Why did I keep killing when I found out I was wrong?" 

"I can't get into your head, Sephiroth," she told him. "You have to tell me that part." 

He hesitated. "Why should I?" 

"I think it'll help." 

"I never said I wanted your help." 

"You don't have to." 

Sephiroth stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "...why do you insist on helping everyone at your own expense?" 

She laughed softly. "It's in my nature, I guess. Cloud would probably be quite angry with what I'm doing now. 'It's too dangerous,' he'd say. 'Sephiroth was the one who killed you, remember?'" She shook her head, a slight smile on her face. 

"...you miss him, don't you?" 

Aeris nodded. "But... he's wrong. He is so wrong about you. Cloud lets his emotions cloud his judgement..." 

"And you don't?" 

She looked up. "Hmm?" 

"Your concern for everything makes you do stupid things. You aid others with no regard for your own life. Why?" 

"Back to this again? Why do you have trouble understanding it? You've done it at least once before, remember?" 

Sephiroth blinked. "I did?" 

"You traded yourself for me. It's why you've suffered so much here in the first place. But why did you do such a thing? You could have saved yourself so much pain." 

"Shut up..." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, his face half-hidden behind his knees. He said nothing else for so long she nearly risked prompting an answer. She knew doing so would weaken her argument, but... 

Sephiroth raised his head to look at her. "I... I did it because I did not want them to take you away." 

Aeris tilted her head. "Why not?" 

He shifted uneasily, as though trying to shrink farther into his corner, and did not answer. 

"And why did you stay behind when you rescued my mother and I from the lab? You could have easily come with us, but you didn't." 

"I was trying to..." He stopped, tried a different approach. "I thought that if I stayed in the lab, then that would be good enough for Hojo and he would... and he would leave you alone." 

"Do you see? You've made yourself suffer to save me twice when you didn't have to. You should understand what makes me do it." 

He studied her carefully. "...do you love everyone, Aeris?" 

Her heart skipped a beat. No, he couldn't mean that. She could easily say she loved her friends, couldn't she? "Mostly," she answered with a sheepish smile, hoping he hadn't gotten the wrong impression with her hesitation. 

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "I see." He got to his feet and she followed him a few steps behind as he walked to the center of the room. He stood there a moment, then turned to face her. She could not read his expression. "You wanted to know... why I didn't stop killing people when I found out the truth, didn't you?" 

"Yes," she answered quietly. 

"...Jenova was pushing me to continue. She told me that what I found out was just a bunch of lies. And I, so eager to think I was still right, believed her. I couldn't stand the thought that I was killing innocent people, so I told myself I wasn't and kept fighting..." 

"Oh, Sephiroth..." she murmured. Hope flickered in his eyes as he continued. 

"But when I killed you... that's when I started to doubt it, and the doubt grew. By the end, I couldn't believe my own lies anymore. I gave up; Jenova had some control over me, but not enough to make me win." He looked down. "If I had chosen to fight, Cloud would never have beaten me." 

"I can believe that... you have to be strong to have simply brought me back to life without feeling drained in the slightest..." 

"I may be strong physically... and magically... but I am such a weakling when it comes to my mind. I could not accept that I was wrong, that I was a murderer." 

"You've accepted it now." 

"What good does that do? It does not change anything." 

"Hush," she said softly, before he could berate himself any longer. "No, nothing can change the past... But hating yourself won't change it either." 

"Then what am I supposed to do? Everyone hates me, and I still want to kill them. Hell, I would kill you even, if I had some way doing it." 

"I can't believe that for a second. You could do it now, easily I'm sure. I'm not very strong." 

He ignored her words. "Tell me, Cetra, why do I have such a bloodlust? You know everything, so tell me that!" Sephiroth's eyes shone with that emerald fire. 

"I don't have all the answers," she replied quietly. "I can only speak from experience and I... I've never really killed anyone." She hated to sound so pure, especially to him. She almost expected him to refute everything she had said thus far. 

But he only eyed her for a moment then shook his head. "No, of course you wouldn't have. Not you." 

"Sephiroth... can you... tell me how it feels? Then perhaps I can figure out why you seem to like it." 

"It is better for you not to know." 

"But I want to help you... I can't if you don't tell me anything." 

"You do not need to help me. You do not need to know." 

"Don't spare me from the detail. I'm not that pure, am I?" 

"Compared to me, yes, you are." He sighed. "But, Aeris, that is not why I want to spare you from it." 

She blinked. "Oh?" 

"...I know you are already afraid of me. If I told you what it is like, you would fear me more..." 

"I'm not afraid anymore." 

Sephiroth studied her carefully and she wondered what he saw. "Are you certain?" he asked finally. 

"Yes. Tell me everything." 

He closed his eye and turned slightly away. "It's the power... No matter what they do, I can kill them, I can make them suffer. They can try to teach me, lecture me, tell me I am wrong, but I can still destroy them. I can silence them." 

"You wanted to be superior to them...? I don't understand. Why weren't you?" 

"No matter what, part of me always felt inferior. Perhaps it was because of the Professor's treatment of me. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Being different is as bad as being inferior." 

"It shouldn't be... but I know what you mean." She thought of all the times she had been taunted as a child, whenever she let her tongue slip. Freak, psycho, crazy... those were words she had heard quite often. They taught her that she was different, that it was bad, and that she had to hide it. Yet her mother-and Elmyra-had always been there to tell her they were wrong. Sephiroth hadn't had that. 

"Do you? I am sorry for that." 

"It's not your fault. ...Well? Go on. Did you hate them?" 

"Yes... but then, I did not know why." 

"That implies you know now," Aeris prompted. 

"...they never acknowledged me as human, it seems. Perhaps it was right of them, but I wanted to be human, too. They did not think I needed help from anyone. Neither did I, but I realize now that I needed someone..." 

"You were lonely." 

"I hated them for that... Of course _I _could never be one of them." He laughed at himself. "Yet they were right to stay away from me." 

"No, no they weren't. If someone had helped you, you wouldn't have turned out this way." 

"Was there anyone to help you?" 

"My mother, Elmyra, the Planet... They were my support and my confort. Didn't you have anyone?" 

"No one," he muttered, then hesitated. "Talya... perhaps gave me a little support. But I lost all memory of that." 

"So you killed out of anger and that made you feel powerful? Because you were stronger than those you killed then?" 

"I suppose." He opened his eyes, looked absently at the wall. "Like having the last laugh. Proving them wrong. Of course, I only ended up proving them right. I am a freak." 

"You are whatever you choose to be." 

His green eyes fixed on her. "Meaning? If I choose to be a freak, then that is what I shall become? But how am I supposed to become human?" 

"Well, what do you consider human? Some of them can be quite cruel." 

"Not as cruel as me." 

"That's not true and you know it." 

He scoffed. "Of course it's true." He did not sound like he believed it. 

"Then why are you bothering to listen to me? Why haven't you killed me yet? You know you can." 

"Aeris, I..." His face contorted into a snarl. "Shut up..." 

The Cetra blinked and took an involuntary step back. 

Sephiroth blinked also and shook his head. "I am sorry... Jenova, she... she says you are evil..." He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. "None of it matters anyway... Even if I never kill anyone else, I am still incapable of caring for anyone either. Is friendship not what so much of your lives are based upon?" 

"What are you talking about, Sephiroth? You can care for people." 

He glanced up at her uncertainly. "...I killed you..." 

She moved to sit down next to him, holding his gaze. "You didn't answer me before. Why not kill me again?" 

"Don't make me answer that, please... I do not want to make you suffer..." 

The emotions in his face and in his pained blue eyes... oh, she knew them so well. She could not help thinking of Cloud for a brief moment. "What makes you think the answer will hurt me?" 

"You do not need me in your life..." 

Aeris smiled warmly. "Why do you think I came here?" 

"Your friends, they... you wanted to save them." 

"Only them?" 

"...Minerva, as well?" he asked. He sounded as though he knew what she meant, but could not comprehend the possibility. 

"Yes, I suppose," she replied, laughing a little. "I came for you, too, silly. Why do you think I asked my friends to help me in the first place?" 

"...to get rid of Hojo." 

"That was never my priority. Getting you out of here always came first." 

He straightened slightly. "...how is it that you always know what to say? You've always been able to comfort me... even when you were crying..." 

"I don't know..." she said, still smiling. "I just... try to understand how you feel and then it seems so clear to me. Often as not, I have to question everything you've always believed. You have so many false foundations." She hesitated. "Do you believe what I say, though?" 

"Of course," Sephiroth answered in a whisper. "I've always believed you. I just... couldn't disprove my own assumptions so easily." 

"I hope I haven't sent your world spinning." 

He looked sure of himself for the first time since... she didn't even know. And his eyes were that beautiful shade of blue. _They're lighter than Cloud's though._ "Quite the contrary-I feel as though I've finally found my way again." 

Aeris nodded. "Are you going to get yourself out of here then?" 

He smiled slightly, and a sparkle of green entered those eyes. "Not just myself, remember? You don't plan on staying, do you?" 

She laughed. "Of course not." 

Sephiroth glanced down at his hands, frowning. "You will probably end up doing most of the work, though. Minerva does not know how to block your powers." 

The Cetra was suddenly aware of the blood staining places where there had been wounds. "...what about when you healed me? How do you explain that?" 

He shrugged. "A momentary lapse in Minerva's spell? How should I know?" 

"Somehow I don't think she would be that careless..." Aeris studied him, but could come up with no answers. "In any case, you'll be all right when we get her out of here and you have your full powers back again?" 

"...I think I can control myself, yes, although in all truth, I might prefer having Minerva keep them locked away from me. I don't trust myself." 

"Do you still think you're a... a freak?" she asked uncertainly. 

He looked away. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to stop hating yourself, Aeris? To forgive yourself, if you've done so many wrongs?" He sighed and looked back at her. "Yes, I do still think I am a freak. But there are things I have to set right... Jenova and Hojo still live, and once I am finally confident of myself, I should kill them. And then..." He shook his head helplessly. 

"Then what?" Aeris prompted, concerned. 

"I'm not certain yet. The proper thing to do would be to kill myself, thus ending the line of Jenova, but I've died twice before and..." He trailed off, but she chose not to pursue his unspoken reasons. 

"Jenova herself may be a danger to the Planet, but that doesn't mean you are." 

"Have you asked it?" 

"No..." 

"Then do not attempt to give me hope in that respect. I can live without it. My only goal now is to keep myself sane. I just wish... that Jenova would leave me alone..." 

Aeris frowned in worry. "Is she talking to you now?" 

"Yes..." He somehow managed to appear as though he were hiding. "She is cursing you for helping me. Of course, she does not put it that way..." 

She put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." 

Sephiroth started a little, but did not relax. "Aeris, what are you doing?" 

The Cetra pulled back slightly. "...giving you a hug?" she offered. 

"It's... been so long since anyone bothered." 

She couldn't resist a giggle and poked his shoulder pad. "Maybe this is your problem." 

He smiled a little. "Uncomfortable?" 

"Very." 

"I don't suppose I need them..." 

Aeris's eyes widened. "You mean you'd actually take them off just so I could comfortably lay my head on your shoulder?" 

He thought this over, laughed a bit. "It is a little ridiculous... but it really does not inconvenience me." 

"If you insist," she said, lifting up her hands. 

Sephiroth's blue eyes sparkled, and he watched her as he unbuckled the shoulder guards and tossed them onto the bed. He seemed so much more... natural... without them. Perhaps when they returned to Cosmo Canyon she would persuade him to buy some more casual attire. "Better?" he asked, uncertainty slipping into his manner. 

Aeris snuggled up against him. _It wouldn't do me any harm to be held either_, she thought. _I've got worries and insecurities, too, don't I? I wonder if the others even notice..._ "Much better," she replied. 

He sat there tensely, apparently not knowing what to do; either that, or he was too unused to physical contact to be able to return it. "Thank you for everything," he said finally. "I needed someone to say something that made sense." 

"What about Minerva? She couldn't help you?" 

"No... she is too much like me, I think. Neither of us is any good at comforting anyone." 

"Poor things," she murmured into his chest. "Growing up alone in a lab is no life at all." 

"She can still be saved. She would be able to manage quite well in your world with a little help, I think. Perhaps Katrina could help her..." 

Aeris glanced up at him. "How old is she?" 

"Seventeen." 

She nodded and moved a little closer. "You make it sound like you can't be saved." 

"Perhaps I could, but what difference would it make? Who would ever accept me save you?" 

"Many people I'm sure. Some of them are just a little shy..." 

He scoffed. "Do you even know how unique you are?" 

She closed her eyes. "I try not to think about it. I'd rather not be..." 

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably. "In any case... we should be trying to escape, before the others attempt to come back for you." 

Aeris sat up, smiling. "That's just like Cloud... always trying to be the hero." 

"He loves you, does he not?" Sephiroth asked, sounding confused as to how any other reason could apply. 

She nodded and glanced at him. "You said before that you didn't know what it was like... but I'm beginning to wonder if that's really true." 

He scoffed quietly. "Me? Love? It is a ridiculous proposal." 

"I don't think so." 

Uncertain blue-green eyes glanced sideways at her. "...why not?" 

"Your actions and expressions say you've loved before." 

Sephiroth stood abruptly and walked to the door. "We shouldn't waste any more time talking," he said. "...help me with this." 

Aeris followed him to the door, but looked up at him. She had one final question. "Have you ever asked anyone for help before, Sephiroth?" 

He blinked and had to think before shaking his head. "I do not believe so." 

"Then this will be your first time. And you're going to get that help, too." She smiled and was surprised when he returned the smile, tentatively. "You should smile more often," was all she said before she got to work inspecting the lock. 


	17. Looking for You

"What is it, Vinny?" Yuffie asked, trying to peer around him. 

"Someone is coming," he answered softly, quickly moving out into the hallway, eyes scanning for a place to hide. There was none in sight, only the one hallway curving away in both directions. The footsteps were coming closer. Vincent was sure that it was Talya, rather than Minerva; Minerva would not make a sound. Unless one of the others had escaped... He glanced at Yuffie. 

She met his gaze, dark grey eyes anxious. "Shouldn't we run?" 

"Where to?" 

The ninja frowned and looked around. "Good question." 

As he expected, Talya strode around the bend, halting when she saw them. "Huh," she said. "Should've known you'd find a way to get out." 

Yuffie looked at Vincent questioningly. 

"Talya," he identified for her. He eyed the woman warily. "Do you intend to fight us?" 

She tapped a finger against her lip thoughtfully, but she looked a little nervous. "You guys want to free Seph, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then hurry up and leave, before Hojo notices you broke your lock and sends Minerva to check it out." She grinned hesitantly and explained, "Hojo's got nothin' on me without her around. As long as he never finds out about this..." 

"Understood." Vincent turned to Yuffie. "Let's go." 

The girl hesitated. "Um... yeah." He did not wait for her or look to make sure she was following. He heard her footsteps though, faintly, behind him. She sped up a little when they were out of Talya's hearing range and whispered to him, "What about the others?" 

"We cannot go back for them now. They will have to take care of themselves." 

Yuffie glanced back over her shoulder. "...I guess. Hey, do you know the way out of this place?" 

Vincent glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was no more conscious than you when they brought us here." They came to a hallway perpendicular to the one they were walking down, and he paused, looking both ways. There was nothing to tell him which way was which. 

"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo," Yuffie muttered. "One way's as good as another I guess." She gestured to her right. "Let's try that way." 

"Any particular reason?" 

She shrugged. "Because I feel like turning right?" 

Vincent nodded and they turned down the other corridor, listening carefully for any sounds that would indicate someone was coming, while at the same time trying to remain silent. After some time, and passing several more hallways, they came to a dead end... well, a dead end with a door reading 'Restricted Access.' There was a slot for a keycard beside it. Vincent thought he heard voices in the room beyond. He pressed his ear up against it. 

"...and the outer door has been forced open. I want you to investigate." He recognized Hojo's voice and grimaced. 

"Yes, Professor," came Minerva's reply. 

Vincent quickly moved away from the door, gestured to Yuffie, and darted down the corridor and into one of the side passages. He stopped once they could no longer see the other hall. Yuffie caught up to him a moment later, panting a little. 

"You are too tall," she whispered reproachingly. She looked up at him. "What was that all about anyway?" 

"Hojo and Minerva were talking behind that door," he answered. "I believe they have discovered our escape. However... he said something about an 'outer door.' Perhaps someone else has gotten out as well." 

"Or Aeris lost her mind and came to rescue us." 

Vincent glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. 

"That would be like her to do, wouldn't it?" 

"Perhaps..." He continued a ways down the hall. There were a few metal doors, but none with locks. Silently, he pushed open one of the doors to see what was inside, soon discovering that it was used for file storage. Vincent closed the door and met Yuffie's expectant gaze. 

"Do you think she's passed us by now?" 

"We should wait a moment to be certain." 

She nodded and hugged herself, shifting from foot to foot. "Why are labs always so cold?" she muttered. She stopped her movement and looked at him. "Hey, do you think Hojo would keep Sephiroth close to or far from his lab room?" 

"Close, I would think," Vincent answered slowly. "He always was impatient." 

"Then we should check the other side passages we passed on our way here." 

He nodded in agreement. If they freed Sephiroth, what then? His powers were rendered useless. He could lead them to the exit, as he had been brought there while conscious, but as for Minerva's wall... What were they supposed to do about that? Vincent frowned. They had no materia, so there was no point even considering whether or not Dispel would work. _Perhaps Sephiroth will be able to think of something. He is more intelligent than you, afterall._

"Vinny?" 

"Hmm?" 

"If we got outta our cell, why hasn't Sephiroth gotten outta his?" 

"Likely he could if he wished to." 

Yuffie looked incredulous. "What, you mean he _wants_ to be here?" 

Vincent shook his head. "He does not think highly of himself. It is possible he thinks he deserves this sort of punishment." 

"Gee, that sounds familiar." 

He cast her a sidelong glance, but did not reply. 

"Anyway... I think we can go by now, right?" 

"Yes." Vincent took the lead and headed back towards the main hall. He turned along it, away from Hojo's lab, and then down the next side-passage. After searching several of such halls, most of which were quite long and had side-passages of their own, they found a cell block similar to the one they had been put in. Only here, the locks were somewhat different, and one of the cells was missing a door. 

Yuffie pushed past him to look at that cell. "Woah... somebody _pulled_ this door off. Do you think it was Sephiroth...?" 

Vincent strode over to join her, noting that the ripped-off door lay on the floor. He knelt to inspect it. "No. There's a label. 'M-A05-C23.'" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

He stood. "This was Minerva's cell. Perhaps she attempted escape and was recaptured." 

"Jeez... Minerva did _this_?" 

"I suppose. In any case, Sephiroth's cell must be one of these..." He looked over his shoulder, sharply. 

Yuffie's voice dropped to a whisper. "Is someone coming?" 

Vincent nodded and slipped inside the open cell, hoping no one would notice. The young ninja followed suit. The footsteps grew closer until they were quite close, probably near the next room. Yuffie shifted uncomfortably beside him. He heard a lock click and a door open, and the footsteps again. The door did not shut behind whoever entered. He listened for voices, but heard nothing for several minutes. 

"Min, are you finished staring at Seph already?" he heard Talya ask. "He's not gonna say anything. I mean, just look at him." 

Minerva murmured something in response. 

"'Course not, compared to you two." 

"Then why, why are you free, while we must suffer and die here?" 

There was a pause. "I'm not any more free than you are. You should know that by now." 

"Hmph." 

"Well. Min, you gonna go or not? The Professor's letting you out for a bit." 

There was another pause before the door finally shut. Vincent heard no footsteps; he could not tell if the girl was waiting outside or if she was walking down the hall. For all he knew, she sensed their presence and was approaching them. Vincent moved to the adjoining wall to Sephiroth's cell in an attempt to make out any voices. 

He heard Sephiroth laugh briefly. "The same rule applies to her as applies to you. I have no sharp objects." 

Talya replied, voice uneasy, but her words too soft for him to make out. The following remarks were also too quiet to discern, but finally Sephiroth raised his voice slightly. 

"You should leave before I frighten you more. But then, there is nothing else for you to do now, is there? Hojo can keep Minerva in check and she can keep me from doing anything destructive. No one needs you anymore. Or did Aeris manage to free anyone?" 

Vincent blinked. Was Yuffie right? Had Aeris come? 

Talya's voice faded in and out of his hearing. "...all her friends out... Apparently.... looking for you." 

Sephiroth's reply was low and contemptuous, followed by Talya's worried voice. 

"Surprise, surprise," the swordsman laughed. "This is who and what I really am." He added something else in a lower voice. 

He could not hear an answer, but Sephiroth responded to something spoken. 

"...I just hope..." Talya said. "...real you back. If anyone can..." 

"Why so confident in her? She's only a Cetra." Sephiroth made another contemptuous comment. 

Talya answered, and then the door slid open and her voice came through clearly. "Besides, she lasted an hour at least." 

"What? Was Minerva playing with her?" 

"Nope. And I don't think Min knows how to block her powers either," she added, sounding happy. "Don't scare her too much; she's probably the only one who can get us all out of this mess." 

The door slid shut again and the two waited for Talya's footsteps to fade away into nothing. 

"Did you hear what they said?" Yuffie whispered. 

"Some of it," Vincent answered. "It seems you were right about Aeris." 

"Oh, no. Did they capture her, too?" 

"Yes, but I think she freed the others first. Talya was referring to her when she said she lasted an hour... Aeris must have fought Minerva." 

"So, is she in there with Sephiroth now?" 

Vincent nodded. "But... I am worried about Sephiroth. He did not sound entirely sane..." 

Yuffie's eyes widened and she took a step towards the doorway, urgently. "Then we'd better hurry and get them outta there before he hurts her or worse, kills her again." 

"No," he said, putting a restraining hand on her arm. "If we intervene now, we will have to deal with a mentally unbalanced Sephiroth. Aeris is the only one besides Lucrecia who I think could help him now. She needs some time alone with him..." 

The ninja eyed him critically, trying to twist free of his grip. "So you're saying we should just leave them there?" she asked in a fierce whisper. 

"For the time being, yes." 

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" 

"I know Sephiroth better than you do. He would not harm her now." 

"But he killed her before!" 

"And then he revived her," Vincent answered calmly. 

Yuffie made a sound of annoyance. "He was sane then, though. You say he's not now. The last time he was insane, he killed her! I wouldn't put it past him to do it again." 

He caught her gaze and held it with his crimson one. "Aeris means something to him. He traded himself for her so that she would not have to come here, and he has suffered for it. He knew he would suffer, but he did it anyway. He is not about to change his mind about her." 

"Are you saying he _cares_ about her?" Yuffie asked incredulously. 

"Yes. I am." 

"But he's never cared for anyone before. Why Aeris?" 

Vincent's eyes held a hint of amusement. "Have you ever met anyone who hasn't cared for Aeris?" 

The ninja blinked, then grinned and shook her head. "No, I haven't." The grin faded. "But I'm still worried..." 

"Trust them." 

She sighed. "All right. So how long do we wait?" 

"An hour?" 

Yuffie hesitated, then agreed reluctantly, "All right." She looked around, found a chair and moved it to the other wall to sit down sideways in it. "Wouldn't want to eavesdrop on them, now would I?" Vincent moved to join her, leaning against the wall. 

"So what're we gonna do while we wait?" she asked after several minutes had gone by. 

He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Think." 

"...guess you don't get bored very easily, do you?" 

He shook his head. 

Yuffie shifted uneasily. "Well, waiting here when Minerva could find us any second is making me nervous. An hour's going to seem like forever." She stifled a yawn. 

"Tired?" 

"A bit. We must've spent all day on that stupid lock and then another hour sneaking around..." 

Vincent shrugged. "Go to sleep then. I'll wake you." 

"Sleep? Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to sleep now!" 

He shrugged again. Yuffie fell silent. Vincent kept an ear trained for any sound and hoped that Aeris was able to help Sephiroth. He could not help but think the two to be an exaggeration of his own relationship with Lucrecia. While he had the deaths of those he had killed as a Turk and blamed himself for Lucrecia's death, Sephiroth had the deaths of hundreds on his hands and had purposefully killed Aeris... Lucrecia had offered her life to the Jenova Project, in contribution to science, while Aeris had offered her life to save the Planet. Of course, the difference was that Aeris and Sephiroth were not in love, and the Cetra had nothing to blame herself for. 

All of them had been given second chances, the Planet willing. He wondered what the Planet thought of Sephiroth now. Did it blame him for his earlier actions, or did it forgive as willingly as Aeris did? In any case, Sephiroth on the right side could only benefit the Planet... if he had enough confidence in him. 

His thoughts found their way back to Lucrecia. If Aeris had found out about their predicament, then surely Lucrecia had as well. Vincent hoped she was not worrying too much. He hoped that she had no reason to worry. He had to bring Sephiroth back to her. Then what? Well, Hojo had to be taken care of... _Then what?_ the question persisted. Whatever Lucrecia wanted. He was content to stay with her as long as she would have him. 

__

She told you she would say yes. He shook his head minutely. Marriage? What point was there in getting married? Perhaps she would enjoy a wedding, though. He nearly laughed at himself. Here he was hiding in Hojo's lab and he was thinking about marrying Lucrecia! 

He glanced at Yuffie. Now she had plans. She was, for all intents and purposes, Wutai's leader, and there was much for her to do in addition to whatever she did to help her friends. As far as he knew, she had not yet experienced any of the emotional confusion that came with falling in love, although many in the group had. 

Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa were involved in what may have been the most insane love triangle in existence. Aeris's personality likely was the cause of that. Without meaning to, she had earned the affection of nearly everyone she met. And yet, she was always in so much danger, often treated as a thing rather than a person... 

After some time, Yuffie tugged on his cape. "Has it been an hour yet?" 

"Nearly," he replied. 

"Close enough," she decided, standing and walking to the doorway. She looked down the hall, then walked out and to the door of Sephiroth's cell. Vincent followed her. 

* * *

Reno nearly bumped into Cid, who was bringing up the rear of Cloud's group, when he caught up to them. He slowed down to match their pace, but Elena pushed past him and made her way to the front to give Cait Sith back to Reeve. Cid cursed as she shoved past him to rejoin Reno and Rude. 

"Does Reeve know the way out?" she whispered to him. 

"Well, obviously he knew the way in," he said, rolling his eyes. 

"How should I know he was the one who led you guys in?" she retorted fiercely. Cid glanced at them over his shoulder. They fell silent for a time. 

"...I hope Aeris is all right," Reno said finally. 

"Me, too." 

Cid snorted. "I'll bet that's the first time you two've ever agreed on something." 

Elena seemed to take it as an insult, but Reno grinned. "I'm not taking that bet." 

Eventually, their hurried pace came to a halt. "What is it?" Elena asked, poking him. 

He turned to her, shrugging. "We probably got to Minerva's wall." 

"Great. How are we supposed to dispel it without any magic?" 

"I dunno." _Minerva, if you can hear me, help us out here._

Someone near the front let out a startled yelp and stumbled forward. Reno blinked and looked around uncertainly. 

"Don't look at me," Elena said, holding up her hands. Reno shrugged in response and followed the others out of the passage and onto what remained of the bridge. Cait Sith struggled back onto his moogle and looked at Cloud as he spoke. 

"Problem number two. Anyone have any ideas?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Reno asked. The others turned to look at him, some with raised eyebrows. He gestured to where there had been a wall a moment ago. "Why do you think it just opened up for us?" 

Cloud shook his head incredulously. "What? You think we can just walk across?" 

"Well... yeah." 

"Okay... But I'm sure as hell not going first." There were scattered murmurs of agreement. The redhead shot a glare around at everyone, then walked to the edge. 

"Reno, you are _insane_," Elena told him. 

He grinned at her, albeit nervously, and lifted a foot. _Oh Gods, I had better not be wrong about this... Here goes..._ He stepped down onto... well, nothing. Blinking in surprise-he hadn't really believed himself in the first place-he took another step to make sure. And then he was really standing on nothing. 

Reno's face split into a wide grin as he turned around. "See?" 

Elena was the first to break the shocked silence and walk over to him. "I hate it when you're right," she muttered. The redhead stuck his tongue out at her and started for the other side. Elena followed, keeping close to him, and so did Reeve and Rude, silently. Nanaki hesitated, then bounded after them. One by one, the others fell into step behind him and they crossed the nothingness together. 

Nearly everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they set foot on the other side. Cloud took the lead and headed out of the reactor, Tifa close behind. Reno started to follow, but turned back to peer into the blackness. _...thanks._

A thin crescent hung in the black expanse of sky, surrounded by a veil of glittering stars. Any other night, he would have called it beautiful, but tonight... With Aeris and Minerva left behind in the lab, he didn't want to call anything beautiful. 

They made their way out of Midgar and headed for the Highwind. Once on board, they assembled on the bridge with Cloud in the leader's position once again. Reno frowned. 

"Things don't look too good for this mission," Cloud said. "We lost two people, and all our weapons and materia. Aeris was most likely captured, and we didn't even accomplish anything we set out to do..." 

"In other words, we blew it," Reno summed up. 

"Yeah," Cloud said, frowning. 

"Cloud," Tifa said, shaking her head, "you can't go back for her now." 

The blond glanced at her and sighed. "But..." 

"Tifa's right," Reno agreed. "One, we've got nothing to fight with and we'd lose even quicker than we did before. Two, I think we're all in need of some rest. And three... there is a chance, however slim, that Aeris beat Minerva and is on her way back out." 

"Right... I guess we rest up tonight and figure out what to do tomorrow," Cloud decided. The others nodded and most of them left for the sleeping quarters. 

Reeve waited until Cloud was gone before walking over to Reno. "I hate to say it, but I think you'd make a better leader than Cloud." 

"Gee, thanks." 

"No, I mean it. He's too emotional over this because Aeris is involved." 

The Turk looked at him sharply. "And I'm not?" 

"Reno, Cloud loves Aeris. You just think of her as a friend, I hope. There's a difference." 

He nodded slightly and looked out the front window at the night sky. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing..." 

Nanaki bumped his head against Reno's leg, hesitantly. "Aeris has the Planet to guide her. I am sure she will be fine." 

"You'd better be right," he muttered, then turned to follow the rest of the group out. He found an empty room, a tiny one at that, and flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A thought occurred to him. If Minerva had told him to give his nightstick to Aeris, that implied he still had it. He reached for it and sure enough, there it was, hanging from his belt. But the others had lost their weapons... 

__

And she put me_ in the cell with the air vent and told _me_ it was there. She apologized to _me_ and not the others._ He grinned a little in spite of himself. _Does this mean she likes me?_ With that thought, he drifted off into sleep and sweet dreams of a girl with silver hair. 

* * *

Sephiroth crouched beside Aeris and watched her as she tried to force open the lock. He said nothing, for fear of breaking her concentration. Any thoughts of killing her, he forced out of his mind and replaced with all the things she had said to him before. _Getting you out of here always came first._ Why did she care so much about him? What was it she saw in him that she found to her liking? He wished he could understand it. That way... perhaps he could forgive himself, too. 

A sound on the other side of the door made him start and glance at Aeris. She caught his glance, blinking a little. "What was that?" 

"I don't know..." 

There were several more sounds and then the door slid open. 

"Yuffie? Vincent?" Aeris asked in astonishment. 

"Yepper!" Yuffie confirmed, bouncing to her feet. Vincent was already standing behind her and the only greeting he made was a slight nod. 

Sephiroth stood and Aeris followed suit, slowly stepping out of the cell and looking up and down the hall. "Which way's out?" she asked. 

Yuffie shrugged. "Dunno, really. Are you okay?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You've got blood on your face..." 

Aeris put a hand to her cheek. "Oh... this? Sephiroth healed me, but I forgot to wipe the blood off." 

"Sephiroth healed you?" Vincent asked softly. "I thought Minerva sealed his powers." 

"We can't figure out how he did it either, but I guess that's not important right now." 

Sephiroth stepped out into the hallway, ignoring Yuffie's wary gaze. He pointed to the right down the hall. "That way." 

The Cetra glanced up at him. "That's right. They brought you here conscious... Well, lead on." 

He blinked, startled, then nodded and strode past them down the corridor. He heard them following behind him, and he listened for any other sounds that would indicate someone's approach. Of course, he doubted he would be able to hear Minerva coming. 

They made it to the exit without incident and he opened the door to the reactor part. He hesitated, then continued on. He had paid little attention to when Minerva led Talya and him through this part, but he called on that dim memory to guide him. He could not let Aeris down; he would get her out of this place, away from Hojo. 

And then he would return to kill Hojo. He had been tempted to turn towards the lab to kill him as soon as he left his cell, but he did not have his powers and he did not want to involve the others. 

"I can't see a thing," he heard Yuffie whisper. 

"Here, take my hand then," Aeris whispered back. He could tell the Cetra was right behind him. He wondered if she could see any better than a human. After a moment, he felt her tentative hand on his back and he noted that she probably couldn't see any more than Yuffie could. 

Turning the corner, he nearly ran into Minerva. Aeris bumped into him from behind, and Yuffie stumbled into her. 

Minerva stared at him for a moment. "...I have no orders to take you back if you make it this far from the lab," she said slowly, softly. 

"What about my powers?" 

She turned her head to the side. "...nor do I have orders to recast the spell if I should be rendered unconscious and lose it." She paused, looked back at him. "I believe I shall try sleeping as you suggested earlier when I return to my cell." 

She carefully slipped past them and headed back to the lab. 

"Can't you come with us?" Aeris asked hopefully. 

"No." 

Sephiroth watched Minerva leave over his shoulder, then glanced at Aeris and started walking again. 

"Why doesn't she sleep?" Yuffie asked. 

"She does not need to," Sephiroth replied, even though the question did not seem directed towards him. 

"Oh... Why'd you suggest it to her?" 

"...sleep brings dreams. Even nightmares would be better than what she has had to live with." 

Aeris's hand moved to his shoulder. "...what you had to live with," she added sadly. 

"Yes." He glanced at her once more. 

None of the four spoke until they reached the wall at the end, where Aeris once again ran into him. She did not step back this time, but instead let go of Yuffie's hand and reached around him to touch the wall. "We're at the exit, aren't we?" 

"Yes," he replied, watching her face over his shoulder. Aeris's face held the same concentration as when she had attempted to open the lock. He sensed a change in Minerva's spell, although he did not know how, and noticed one corner of the 'wall' was bending inwards, creating a little hole near the floor. Once it was big enough to crawl through, Aeris motioned him forward. 

Sephiroth squeezed through and stood on the other side, stepping back to wait for the other three. Once Vincent was through, Aeris released her hold on the spell, and the wall was in one piece again. He turned to the abyss and glanced back at the Cetra. "I suppose you can do something about that as well." 

She nodded as she moved to stand by his side. She felt for his hand and grasped it before walking to the edge of the platform. She paused a moment longer, then led him across to the other side. Yuffie and Vincent followed them, Yuffie holding onto Vincent's cape, as she still could not see. 

They left the reactor, but Aeris did not release his hand. She tilted her head back to stare at the sky. Sephiroth followed her gaze and could see why she was staring; the stars were quite bright and beautiful against the black... but not as beautiful as her face. He returned his gaze to Aeris, studying her features in the moonlight. 

Finally, Aeris sighed, turned to smile at him, and glanced at Yuffie and Vincent. "Well. I guess we should find the others..." 

"Likely they have returned to the Highwind," Vincent said. 

"How did they get out, ya think?" Yuffie queried. 

Aeris shook her head. "They did it somehow, or they'd still be stuck at the wall... Maybe Minerva disobeyed her orders again." 

"She only finds loopholes where she can," Sephiroth said. "She follows her actual orders to the letter." 

"I suppose that's the best she can do..." The Cetra turned to Vincent. "Can you lead the way to the Highwind?" 

"Certainly," he replied, moving to the front of the group. Yuffie fell into step behind him with an uncertain glance at Sephiroth and Aeris. The swordsman ignored her and looked briefly at the hand that Aeris held in hers before following Vincent. What was the Cetra doing? Trying to comfort him with her touch? He nearly told himself he did not need it, but he knew he was wrong. 

They found the Highwind in about an hour, and the rope ladder had not been pulled up. 

"Looks like somebody was expecting us," Yuffie commented. She was the first to climb up, followed by Vincent. Aeris gestured for Sephiroth to go ahead of her and followed him within moments. Yuffie and Vincent had already gone inside the ship, but Sephiroth waited on the deck. Aeris started for the door, too, but paused and turned back to him. 

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. 

"I... what will the rest of your friends think?" 

"If you come with me? I can see why they might be suspicious, but they'll understand, I'm sure. Cloud and Tifa are the only ones who really hate you..." 

"And the others don't? Why did they fight me?" 

"Because they love the Planet," Aeris answered, smiling. "Now come on. They won't bite." 

He nodded slightly and followed her inside, remaining just inside the door. Cloud was already bounding up the steps to meet them, Yuffie walking after him at a much slower pace. Apparently she had alerted him to their presence. 

Cloud embraced Aeris tightly as he reached her, holding her close for a long moment before stepping back and scratching his head in embarrassment. He glanced behind him, down at a sleepy-looking Tifa who had just emerged from their sleeping quarters, then turned back to the Cetra. 

"Are you all right?" 

She nodded. "I'm fine." 

"How did you--?" 

"They put me in the same cell as Sephiroth... Vincent and Yuffie found us and got the lock open." 

Cloud blinked, looking past her at Sephiroth, noticing him for the first time. His gaze turned wary and he frowned. "Why did you bring _him_ on board?" 

"Where else is he supposed to go, Cloud?" Aeris asked. 

"I don't know..." He sighed. "Are you tired? I think we've got one more bed..." 

She shook her head. "Give it to Yuffie. She looks more tired than I feel." 

Yuffie smiled in thanks and Tifa showed her to the right room so she wouldn't disturb anyone else. 

"...what about you?" Cloud asked. 

"I'll be all right." 

"And him?" He nodded towards Sephiroth. The swordsman did not really mind them talking about him as though he were not there. He let his gaze wander, studying the Highwind. 

"What about him?" 

"What are we going to do with him?" 

"If you're worried about whether he's going to hurt anyone, you shouldn't be. He hasn't done a single thing wrong in this life." 

"That's not very reassuring." 

Aeris sighed. "I'll watch him if you like; he's done nothing but help me." 

Cloud looked at her sharply. "Aeris, I can't leave you alone with him. He killed you! Or have you forgotten that?" 

"He brought me back. He traded himself for me. He healed me. When we were children, he was the one who helped my mother and I escape from the lab. Doesn't that count for anything?" 

"I can't ignore the fact that he's the reason you died." 

"Cloud... I'll be fine. I held out against Minerva for quite some time, and Sephiroth doesn't even have access to his powers. You've got no reason to be worried." 

"But what if..." 

"Cloud," Aeris said softly. "I can take care of myself." 

He looked at her a moment, then nodded silently. 

"Now you go back to sleep. You're going to need your rest." 

Cloud hesitated, then nodded again and slowly returned to his room. 

Aeris turned back to Sephiroth. "......I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Cloud... I don't think he'll ever learn to trust you..." She sighed. 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't mind." 

The Cetra looked up, smiling faintly. "You're so tolerant... Well. Where do you want to spend the night? On the bridge or on the deck?" 

"Whatever you prefer." 

"No, really, what would _you_ prefer?" 

He blinked. "...what do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean," she said, putting her hands on her hips, trying not to grin. "I want you to choose for yourself. You say you don't care? You've got to have opinions in you somewhere. So find them." 

Sephiroth slowly shook his head. 

"Oh, come on." 

He shifted uncomfortably. What did he want? The bridge meant staying inside... and while there would be no night air to make Aeris cold, her companions would likely assemble there in the morning. For those who had not yet heard of their return, it would be a shock and there would certainly be a commotion. The deck, however, would be somewhat cold, but it was isolated enough that someone would probably be sent to fetch them rather than the entire group coming there. He looked back at Aeris, who was waiting patiently. 

"...the deck," he told her quietly. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

He shook his head. 

"Well, you're in luck!" she exclaimed. "I'd rather stay out there, too. The stars are gorgeous tonight. Come on." She brushed past him to open the door and held it for him, then moved to stand by the railing of the ship. Sephiroth followed slowly, keeping his distance from her. She put a hand to her cheek. "I should probably wash the blood off... so people don't get so worried." 

He had no reply to that, so he said nothing, keeping his gaze on her. Despite the blood and despite the tears in her clothing, she still looked beautiful. What was wrong with him? Why did he insist on thinking of her that way? Sephiroth forced himself to look up at the sky instead. 

"...what are you thinking about tonight?" she had to ask. 

"You," he answered honestly. 

"Oh." 

He hesitated, then glanced at her. "What about you?" 

Aeris looked down at her hands where they rested on the railing. "...many things." Pausing, she looked up at him. "...for one, I'm trying to figure out why you were able to use magic when your powers should have been sealed." 

"Have you come up with any answers?" 

She sighed. "...the Planet told me that someone with both the blood of the Cetra and of Jenova existed, and that only they could defeat Jenova. I suppose that..." 

Sephiroth laughed softly. "I'm no Cetra, Aeris." 

"Do you have anything to prove you're not?" she asked. 

He blinked. No, he could think of no solid proof... "But I am nothing like you..." 

"That's a matter of opinion... But humans are the same species, and they vary greatly. Why can't the Cetra vary in personality, too?" 

He made no reply. 

She turned away from the railing to face him directly. "You said Minerva doesn't know how to block the powers of a Cetra. Maybe you used those abilities when you healed me, rather than the ones you get from the Jenova in you." She took a step closer. "And I learned my healing spells from you. You had to have been using Cetra magic to teach me, right?" 

"Aeris... I can't be..." 

"Well, why not? Give me one good reason." 

"Do you have any idea how absurd that is? The Cetra died because of Jenova's cells. I am still living, despite the fact that I have been killed twice." 

She took another step forward, deep green eyes fixed intently on his. "...the Cetra were driven mad by Jenova and they transformed into monsters. Does this sound familiar?" 

Sephiroth took a step backwards, staring at her incredulously. "I... I'm..." 

"...the same as me," she finished. Somehow her face looked even more beautiful than ever at that moment; her green eyes glittered, her hair hung loose, cascading down her back and over her shoulders, blowing slightly in the wind, and her pink lips curved upwards in a faint, inviting smile. The starlight cast a blue-ish glow across her perfect skin; she had cleaned any trace of blood from her face. 

He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Then why can I not hear the voice of the Planet and those of the people in the Lifestream? And where did this Cetra blood come from?" 

"Have you ever tried listening for the Planet's voice?" 

He shook his head. 

"And as for your heritage... Your mother, I think, had it in her. I felt something strangely familiar about her, but I dismissed it as the Jenova. I think now I was wrong." 

Sephiroth looked back at her, still unwilling to believe. He couldn't be the same as she. She was so... so divine compared to him. She was an angel, and he was some demon from the underworld. "If you could sense it in my mother, why could you not sense it in me?" 

Aeris tilted her head. "...the Jenova in you must have hidden it; her cells are quite strong in you." 

"You truly believe that I am part Cetra," he said. 

"Yes. I am certain of it." 

He turned away, looking out at the night sky once again. He did not want to meet her eyes, for fear he would lose himself in them. "And what of Minerva?" 

"Minerva?" 

"What is she?" 

"I... I don't know. I don't know who her parents are." She moved to stand next to him, laying her arms on the railing. She looked up at him. "Did she say anything to you?" 

"...she calls Talya her mother, but I must say I doubt if Talya had anything to do with it. Perhaps she gave birth to Minerva, but she is not her mother." 

Aeris nodded slightly. "She does seem too much like you and not at all like Talya..." 

"She is much stronger than I am, and don't say that I have been through more than she because it is not true." 

"You'd be the one to judge that... but you're strong, too." 

He scoffed and cast her a sideways glance. 

"I mean it. You're trying to fight your way back from insanity and you're forced to live in a world where so many people hate you, even yourself... and with reason. I won't deny that." 

Sephiroth watched the quick flash of a shooting star. "...as long as you are with me, Aeris, I think I can manage just fine." 

"Don't worry," she answered. "I'm not going to leave you alone again." 

"Again?" 

She smiled at him. "I should have insisted that you come with us then. Things would have been so much different that way..." 

"What is this?" he asked in mild amusement. "You blame yourself, when you tell others not to?" 

Aeris laughed. "I don't kill myself over it, Sephiroth. Life's too precious for that." 

"Oh?" 

She looked down, laughter fading to a tiny smile that held a hint of regret. "That's why I want you to experience it and do what you want, rather than cursing yourself, hiding, or letting someone else tell you what to do. It's all right for you to spend time with me, but I don't want you to depend on me forever. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm glad." She smiled brightly, then sighed in content, lifting one hand to rest her chin on it and gaze at the sky. "Beautiful, aren't they?" 

"Yes... but..." 

"But what?" 

"Not as beautiful as you," Sephiroth answered softly. 

"...I didn't think you noticed things like that." 

"It's different with you." 

Aeris looked at him for a long moment, eyes saying she knew everything in his heart. "I know what you mean." 

He looked away, just a little too quickly. "...are you tired? Perhaps you should get some rest. Your companions are not the type to wait." 

"You're right..." She stepped back from the railing. "Where, though?" 

"...the floor seems to be your only option." 

"I suppose." She looked at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Can I use you for a pillow?" 

Sephiroth blinked, then shrugged. "...if you wish." 

She bowed her head a little. "Thank you. I know you're not used to that sort of thing..." 

He said nothing. 

"Well." Aeris took his hand and moved over to the wall, settling down a few feet from the door. He sat with her, one leg stretched out in front of him while he brought the other to his chest. Aeris let go of his hand and curled up against him. He tensed up, as he usually did, despite his efforts to relax. It was a reflex he had developed in the lab; any physical contact was likely to be painful, so he had to guard against it. The habit was not easily broken. 

But the Cetra did not seem to mind. "...Don't you ever take your gloves off?" she asked absently. 

"...not really." He almost expected her to take them off for him. 

"Hmm," was all she said, though. She closed her eyes and soon enough he heard her breathing slow to that of a deep sleep. He watched her for a time, then returned his gaze to the sky. A Cetra? Him? It was a bold idea, and it sounded ridiculous, yet everything she had said made perfect sense. 

Sephiroth closed his eyes. How did one listen to the Planet anyway? It could not be so simple as that. He blinked a little as something returned to him, a presence just around the corner. Minerva must be asleep, he realized. He glanced at Aeris. _She certainly is trusting... I just hope she is not wrong... _

* * *

__

Aeris pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was lying on a circular obsidian platform in the middle of nowhere. The sky around her was the color of blood and angry black storm clouds approached from behind her. A fierce wind blew, but even so, she stood, stumbling, nearly slipping off the pillar entirely. She looked down to be greeted only by a vast expanse of nothing into which the pillar extended. 

"What do you think you are doing?" There were no walls, but the voice echoed, bounced of nothing, boomed around her like the rushing winds. This voice was unfamiliar to her and yet familiar all the same; it seemed to be made of millions of voices, the voices of her friends, her own voice, and yet it was a single voice of a complete stranger. 

"Who are you?" she yelled into the wind. The wind threw her voice back into her face. Who are_ you_?

"Foolish little Cetra... you think you can win against me? You think you can steal him from me?" 

She turned around, searching for the speaker. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know quite well what I am speaking of. Don't play innocent with me as you do with him." 

"You mean... Sephiroth?" Aeris asked. Her eyes widened. "Jenova-" 

"Oh, yes," the voice laughed. "Yes, yes... ignorant Cetra. Traitor. But you will not win this time..." 

A strong gust of wind sent her sliding backwards and off of the platform. She caught hold of the edge and tried to pull herself back up. Somewhere, carried in the wind, were the cries of the Planet, cries that rang in her heart as well. 

Sephiroth appeared on the top of the pillar, only she saw at once that it was not Sephiroth at all. He spoke with Jenova's voice, and in place of his eyes and his faint expressions were Jenova's single pink eye and her malevolent grin. "And now, dear Cetra, you will die." Crouching down, she grasped hold of Aeris's hands and held them for a moment, as if to pull her back up, then let go, flinging Aeris far out into nothing. 

She screamed in horror as she saw what light there was slipping away and she, falling into darkness. "Sephiroth, please!" 

"Aeris!" he cried out in horror, all traces of Jenova vanishing from his face. He leapt from the pillar, somehow falling faster than she, as if the black was pulling him down. He reached for her hand as he fell, and she grasped it strongly. Together they fell into the abyss. 

Aeris landed hard on another pillar, this one much farther down. Sephiroth missed it and the blackness grasped for him, pulling him down. The Cetra slid to the edge, then pushed against the stone to keep herself from falling off, holding tighter to Sephiroth's hand. 

"Don't let go..." she whispered. Somehow he heard her over the roaring winds and the taunting shadows and the keening screams of the Planet. 

"She's waiting for me there. I have to." 

"If you go, you may never come back," she said urgently. 

Sephiroth smiled, eyes pale blue. "Then lend me your strength, Aeris, that I may come back to you." 

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not come. She stared down at him helplessly, watched his hand slipping out of hers as the darkness took him. The blue slipped from his eyes as his hand slipped from hers. Soon he was lost to the abyss. 

The wind died down, the sky cleared and the sun shone through, turning it a beautiful blue, blue like Sephiroth's eyes. The cries of the Planet died away and instead a lone mockingbird sang sweetly. 

Aeris sat on the roof of the church, a field of flowers stretching out before her while one tree stretched out its branches toward the roof. 

"Aeris!" Cloud called from the ground. "It's time." 

She looked over the edge, smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I've decided to stay." 

"You're staying?" 

"Yes... I don't belong in your world; there's nothing for me there." 

"But what is there here?" 

"Memories." 

"Memories aren't life," he said sharply. 

Aeris sighed and leaned back. "Yes, I know. But someday, I will find my own Promised Land. And I'm sad to say that it's not with you..." 

"I guess this's goodbye then." 

"Yes. Goodbye, Cloud. I'll miss you." 

He left her alone and she turned her face to the breeze, imploring it to tell her tales of a man with silver hair and how he died in battle. 

"Aeris!" 

She lifted her head eagerly at the sound of the voice calling her name. 

"Aeris..." 

* * *

"Aeris, Aeris, wake up..." 

She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. Sephiroth was looking down at her, but he averted his gaze as soon as her eyes met his. 

"I think some of your comrades are awake. I doubt they would appreciate seeing you in this position..." 

"You're probably right about that," she murmured, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She pushed her bangs out of her face and tossed her hair over her shoulders, then smiled at him. "Good morning." 

"Did you sleep well?" 

She hesitated. "Somewhat. And you?" 

Sephiroth shrugged, standing swiftly. "I did not sleep much." 

Aeris climbed to her feet. "I guess you don't need to." 

The door opened and Aeris turned to see who it was; Cid stood there a moment in indecision, then grinned. "Guess we got somethin' done afterall, huh?" 

Aeris smiled a little. "Yes. We got Sephiroth out... and we know what it's like in there." 

"Right, right..." He hesitated. "Is he...?" 

"What, sane? Yes, of course." 

Cid nodded. "Heard you came back last night with 'im and, uh... I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine." 

"Well, what're you waitin' out here for? Come on down to the bridge!" 

Aeris hesitated and glanced at Sephiroth. He shrugged. She turned back to Cid, putting a cheery smile on her face. "All right. We're coming." 

Cid blinked, nodded, and led them into the Highwind and to the bridge. Sephiroth, as usual, remained near the entrance, as if afraid to interrupt something or intrude in the slightest into the lives of whoever was in the room. 

As it turned out, everyone was there, and smiles, greetings, and even a few hugs were in order. It wasn't until after everyone had confirmed that Aeris was back safely that they noticed Sephiroth and a heavy silence fell. Aeris followed their gazes and made a small, inviting gesture with her hand. 

The swordsman took a few steps forward and stopped. He looked around, sighed, shifted his gaze to Aeris. She was just about to speak when Yuffie called out an unexpectedly casual greeting: 

"Hey, Seph!" 

Sephiroth blinked at her, then amusement entered his eyes. "...hello." 

Aeris smiled at Yuffie, who winked back at her. The Cetra walked to Sephiroth and herded him closer to the group. Tifa took a step back, Cloud frowned, and most of the others watched him warily, but no one voiced any suspicions or aggressions. 

"So, what now?" Yuffie asked. "We need to get rid of Hojo, but..." 

"Most of us don't have weapons or materia," Tifa finished, frowning. 

"I can take care of Hojo," Sephiroth said quietly, but everyone looked at him uncertainly. 

Yuffie shifted anxiously, as though not sure what to make of this. "...you mean, you've got your powers back now?" 

"Yes." 

"Couldn't Minerva just block them again?" Elena asked. 

The swordsman glanced at her. "I think I know how to prevent that now." 

"Are you stronger than her?" Aeris asked. 

"...I do not know." 

"Then I'm going with you." 

"Aeris, you can't-" several people began at once, but they all stopped and looked at each other. Cloud, Reno, Sephiroth. 

She smiled a little. "All of you, I'll be fine. I'm not the weak little flower girl I used to be." 

"Well... Maybe I can't keep you from going, but I can sure as hell go with," Reno said with a grin. 

"Reno, what're you gonna do, whack people with a stick or something?" Yuffie asked. 

He flourished his nightstick. "Yeah. A _night_stick. Minerva must've given it back to me or something..." He added confidingly to Rude, "I think she likes me." 

Rude smiled slightly and shook his head. 

"I will accompany you as well," Nanaki stated, padding over to sit at Aeris's feet. 

"Is anyone else coming?" the Cetra asked. She threw an apologetic glance at Cloud. She knew he wanted to come with, wanted to help them and protect her, but without his blade, he would be no good against either Talya or Minerva. 

"I shall come," Vincent said. 

"And what do you expect to fight with?" Elena inquired. 

He merely looked at her and lifted his metal claw. 

"Er... I guess that's pretty sharp..." she reasoned to herself. She turned to Reeve. "You're not going to send Cait Sith with them?" 

He shook his head. "Mog is too clumsy to battle with opponents like that, and Cait's no good by himself." 

"Oh." 

"I guess it's settled then," Aeris decided. 

"Do you have a plan for this?" Cloud asked. 

The Cetra shook her head. "Not really." 

"...I can take us directly to Hojo's lab," Sephiroth said. "Unless Minerva or Talya are there with him, we will not have to fight them." 

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Cloud queried suspiciously. 

"He's done it before," Aeris said. "That's how he got my mother and I out of the lab all those years ago." 

"Then why didn't he get himself out?" 

The Cetra glanced at Sephiroth. "...personal reasons." 

Cloud snorted. "'Personal reasons'? Sephiroth has 'personal reasons'?" 

"Cloud..." Tifa said gently, putting a hand on his arm. "He's a person, too, no matter what he's done..." 

"This isn't about who I am or what I have done," Sephiroth said with a slight frown. "It is about killing Hojo." 

"But how do we know we can trust you?" 

"He hates Hojo much more than the rest of us," Aeris answered for him. "For him... this mission is revenge for years of being treated like a specimen." 

Cloud hesitated, then nodded. 

"I believe it is revenge for all of us, save Reno," Nanaki stated quietly. 

"Even Aeris?" Yuffie asked. 

The Cetra lowered her head. "Yes, even me. I spent the first seven years of my life in that lab, Yuffie. You didn't know? And my parents never would have died if it weren't for him." She looked up. "But before we kill anyone, I want answers." She glanced at Vincent, and he nodded in understanding. 

"Well, is everyone ready?" Nanaki asked. 

The other four who were going nodded or murmured their consent. 

"Let's get going," Aeris said. She turned to Sephiroth. "Do we need to do anything? I don't remember..." 

"No." 

"Good luck!" Yuffie exclaimed. 

"And be careful..." Cloud added. 

Aeris smiled, then nodded to Sephiroth. The Highwind fell away, leaving the five of them standing in nothing for a fragment of eternity. The Cetra thought she felt something familiar, but as soon as she turned to look over her shoulder, the lab had surrounded them. 

"I thought you'd be coming back presently..." 


	18. Trying to Stand Alone

Minerva opened her eyes ever-so-slightly to watch Talya enter the room, closing the door behind her. "You know, this is the first time you've touched that bed your whole life." 

The girl sat up, answering flatly, "It would be, considering I have never been in this cell before." 

"Actually, we moved it from your old cell, Miss Smart Allec." Talya stood with her hands on her hips, but her voice sounded oddly cheerful. 

Standing, Minerva only scoffed in response. "And what are you so happy about this morning?" 

The former Turk stretched and leaned against the wall. "No prisoners. 'course, they're expected to come back." She tilted her head. "You didn't have anything to do with Sephiroth's escape, did you? You were out at the time." 

The girl shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "How could I have helped them?" 

Talya hesitated. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway, right?" 

Minerva did not reply. It was quite a thing for Talya to be satisfied with such a vague answer; usually, she only settled for definites, and always told the Professor if Minerva had disobeyed him. What did this mean? Was it just her soft spot for Sephiroth? Even if Minerva had made use of a loophole, it had helped Sephiroth, and that made it all right... Yes, that seemed to be it. 

"Anyway... The Professor wants the both of us." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," Talya replied, opening the door again. 

"What for?" Minerva asked, standing. "Does he expect Sephiroth to just appear out of nowhere?" 

Talya waited for her to step out into the hallway before closing the door and answering, "Well... yeah, to be blunt." 

"Alone?" 

"Dunno. Maybe, maybe not." 

Minerva hesitated. "...it would not be like him to bring Aeris back, would it?" 

Her mother shrugged as she turned down the hallway towards Hojo's laboratory. "No, it wouldn't. But it might be like Aeris to insist on tagging along." 

The girl did not respond to this, but shook her head slightly as she followed. Aeris was a Cetra, but... there would be three of them to fight Sephiroth and whomever accompanied him. Perhaps Reno would be among them, she thought. Of the humans that had come in an attempt to rescue Sephiroth and kill Hojo, he was the one that stood out the most to her. No one had been as kind to her, or as trusting in her, since... well, there had not been a time before that. Yuffie had been nice as well, but for some reason she remembered Reno first. Perhaps it was the red hair... 

She stepped into the lab, closing the door behind her and immediately lowering her gaze. She rarely looked directly at the Professor. As a child, doing so would often earn her a slap, or at least a yell. The message had stuck. 

"It's about time," Hojo muttered. "He could be here any minute and the two of you thought you had time to waste?" 

"Sorry," Talya said, though she didn't mean it, and leaned against a wall to wait. Minerva remained near the door. 

It turned out the Professor was right; they barely had to wait at all before five figures flickered into existance a little ways in from the door. Sephiroth, of course; Aeris, as had been quite probable; Vincent, as she should have considered; Reno, as she had hoped; and the strange, red-orange-furred creature whose name she did not even know. 

"I thought you'd be coming back presently..." the Professor said to them, eyes on Sephiroth, anger showing plainly. 

"Of course," the swordsman replied, eyes emerald. "I... All of us have a few things to settle with you before we leave." 

The Professor scoffed loudly, and gestured to Talya and Minerva "If you can get through these two first." 

Minerva moved from her position by the door, standing to one side of the lab. Talya pushed off from her wall. Sephiroth scoffed, but no one in his group replied; instead, they split into two groups-Sephiroth, Aeris, and Reno chose to fight Minerva, while Vincent and Nanaki took their stand against Talya. Minerva herself thought this the most likely way for them to win. And she was glad that she would be fighting Reno as well, though she wasn't certain why. 

"Don't hold back," she said simply. 

Sephiroth merely smiled in response and flung her against the wall with a sweep of his arm, as she had done to them so many times. But Minerva pushed off the wall and threw several knives back at him, and at Aeris. Sephiroth grabbed the Cetra and dodged the knives. 

Aeris blinked at him. "Sephiroth... don't go out of your way to protect me. I can handle this." As if to prove her point, she picked up one of the blades from the floor and threw it back at Minerva, tweaking the air to guide it. The girl stepped out of the way and it only clipped a lock of hair. She turned and grasped it by the hilt as it flew past, then darted forward, the dagger now radiating heat as she slashed at Reno. He dodged it, and the tip of his nightstick grazed her shoulder as he did so. 

Minerva jerked back, then flung the knife at him. He was too close to avoid it, and he raised his arm in defense, crying out as the knife buried itself in his flesh. Minerva retrieved her blade from him, shoving him backwards as she did so. Aeris hurried to her friend's aid, while Sephiroth sent spears of ice towards the girl. She leapt back out of the way, farther and farther, until she came to the wall, and there she flung up a barrier. Sephiroth continued his attack, following after her. The shield spell wavered and broke, and several of the spears drove through her, pinning her against the wall. She did not cry out, even as one pierced her abdomen. 

Flames surrounded her, melting the ice, but she had no time to heal the wounds before the blade of the Masamune swung towards her. She leapt up above it, pulling out a pair of her longest knives with which to deflect his blows. He was as skilled a swordsman as the stories said, perhaps more so, and she was astonished to discover she was having difficulty keeping his Masamune from harming her. 

She was so focused on that single task, that she did not notice the Bolt spell until it was already upon her. Minerva staggered back, the pain in her head crackling to life. Sephiroth only slashed towards her wrist, but she saw soon enough how effective the blow was. She dropped both her blades and held the wrist tightly with her other hand, to keep the blood from spurting out. 

Throwing up the strongest barriers she could, she dropped to her knees, trying to heal herself before Sephiroth broke the spells again. She was just in time to block the next lightning attack, and she glanced around to see that Aeris was the one casting them. 

She stood, releasing the shield, leaping back from Sephiroth's Masamune as she did so. She retrieved her knives from the floor, flinging one at Reno, then casting her strongest fire spell in Aeris's direction. She ducked as the Masamune sang over her head, then swung out a leg to deliver a harsh kick to Sephiroth's leg. He stumbled, and his blade disappeared, but he swept her across the floor and against the wall with his power. 

Minerva narrowed her eyes, rolling out of the way of Aeris's thunderbolt-it appeared she had put up a barrier against the fire-and leapt to her feet. She knocked Reno aside as he tried to attack her, then sent her own blast of energy outward. Reno slammed into the nearby wall with a cry of pain, Aeris fell into one of Hojo's control panels, cutting herself in several places on the sharp metal angles, and Sephiroth staggered back a ways before the wave slammed him into a glass cylindar. The glass shattered, Mako poured out, and soon he was suffering dozens of cuts of various sizes and drenched in the glowing green liquid. 

Reno had got hold of her leg and tugged hard; she nearly fell, but kicked him instead, taking a handful of his crimson hair and yanking him upward by it. She spotted his nightstick laying on the floor several feet away, but ignored it. She twisted his arm around, buried one of her knives in his shoulder, then flung him aside. 

A bolt of electricity struck her from behind and she cringed, pain throbbing through her, eminating from the device in her head. Minerva recovered, spun to face Sephiroth, and readied her knives. He smiled and the Masamune appeared in his hands. She darted forward, metal clashed with metal, and their blades danced as their bodies leapt and dodged. 

One of Minerva's knives grazed his cheek, and his eyes shone brighter. She sensed the lightning this time and broke off the match, darting backward. The bolt struck the tiled floor where she had been standing. 

But she did not anticipate Reno's attack. His nightstick struck her along her spine, and her back arched before she tried to pull away. Reno grasped her shoulder though, pulling her closer to him, moving the nightstick farther up her spine. One of her hands reached behind her, as if to grasp the weapon and wrench it from him, but she forced herself to drop it back to her side. The pain coursed through her, as it had when she attempted to pull off the door to her cell... no, when she succeeded in pulling it off. 

She tried to ignore the pain, but found it impossible. She squeezed her eyes shut and let herself fall against Reno. It was easier to bear somehow, if someone else was inflicting the pain on her. She felt him stumble backwards, felt the floor beneath her; she was on her side. The nightstick was still against her back, she thought. Pins and needles and knives and... Her consciousness was slipping from her. She struggled for a moment to stay awake, but knew it would be better if she did not. Because then they could leave her and move on to kill Hojo and then... 

Something inside her head seemed to crackle even more painfully, to snap and split and she nearly screamed. And then the darkness took her.   
  
  


Reno switched off the electricity setting on his nightstick and sat back, staring at Minerva's unconscious form. "......never thought I'd be the one to beat her," he muttered. 

Aeris walked over and crouched down near him, looking at the silver-haired girl a moment as well. "You didn't beat her. She gave up. Decided to fight Hojo instead." 

"I know..." 

The Cetra laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

He grunted. 

She closed her eyes a moment and he felt the warm sensation of healing pass through him. Aeris smiled a little. "There...!" 

"Thanks..." 

Aeris glanced up at Sephiroth, then stood. "Don't you look a dreadful mess." 

The swordsman shrugged; his eyes were on the battle raging over the other side of the room. Reno followed his gaze. Vincent and Nanaki were both still up and moving, which he guessed was good, but Talya... well, apparantly she had transformed into a dark, winged thing, vaguely like Chaos, only this one was a deep red-brown with fur and feathers. 

"What the hell?" Reno asked. 

"I thought as much... Hojo experimented on her as he did on Vincent," Sephiroth replied. 

"Enough standing here," Aeris said. "Let's go help them!" 

Sephiroth nodded and followed Aeris to the battle. Reno watched them, then started to stand when a hand grasped his wrist tightly. He started and looked down; Minerva rolled over and pushed herself up with her other arm. 

"They don't need your help," she said, voice strained. 

"You don't stay out long, do you?" he asked uncertainly. 

She let go of him and sat back. "Nnh... No." 

Reno watched her, but she did not move save to turn slightly so she could watch the battle as Aeris and Sephiroth joined it. He shrugged and watched, too. 

The Chaos-like creature was on the ground, slightly hunched, against a wall. Vincent and Nanaki had stepped back slightly and Sephiroth's Masamune was in hand. Aeris stood back a ways and cast an ice spell on the creature. It countered with a spell of its own that knocked her to the ground with some invisible force; it was different from Minerva's power though. Nanaki bounded over to her. 

Sephiroth glanced behind him at Aeris, then charged forward to attack the Chaos-like thing. It blocked with its claws and slashed forward with its other arm. The two carried on for some time before they broke off, the creature wounded in several places, while Sephiroth had only the wounds Minerva had given him. 

The creature pushed off the ground and into the air, leaving those on the ground behind. Sephiroth flung out his arm, but the thing flew out of the way of the blast; it was amazingly agile in the air, and the ceiling was high. 

Reno turned back to Minerva. "Why doesn't Vincent transform?" he asked. "Chaos is good in the air, too, isn't it?" 

"Talya can control it. Vincent cannot. I do not think he wants to risk it, especially when Chaos has fought Sephiroth before. It may not realize he is no longer an enemy. The same goes for the two of us, I believe." 

"So, what? Hojo can't control you anymore?" 

She slowly raised a hand to the back of her head. "...you either damaged the device or it has ceased to function entirely. I am not certain which..." 

"Oh... Hey, is that why you told me to give Aeris my nightstick?" 

"Yes." 

"Heh..." 

"Can you give it to me...?" Minerva asked. 

He blinked at her, then asked cautiously, "What for?" 

She shook her head. "I am not going to hurt you. I can do that quite easily without your weapon." 

"But you're going to hurt yourself..." 

"I do not see why you have a problem with that. I need to see something... Besides, my recovery time is, as you have seen, quite short." 

Still he hesitated, and then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, where's Ho-" A blow to his head knocked him over sideways and sent black dots dancing in his vision. 

"What are you doing?" Hojo's voice demanded. 

"Ignoring your orders," Minerva replied harshly. "What do you think I am doing?" 

Reno started to get up, one hand to his head, the other on his nightstick. Hojo was standing just out of reach, Minerva crouched against the wall before him. The redhead hesitated. 

"Get up," Hojo commanded. 

The girl did not move, but did not look up at the Professor. 

He kicked her harshly; she did not flinch. "I said get up." 

"I heard you quite well." 

Frowning, Hojo pulled a small remote from his pocket and pushed several of the buttons on it. Minerva cringed, eyes shutting tight, hands going to her head. 

"Now are you going to hold out, or will you get up and fight like I told you?" 

Eyes narrowing, Reno lunged forward with his nightstick at its highest setting. 

Hojo kicked him aside with a strength he certainly did not appear to have and glared at him through his glasses. "What do you think you're doing? You're _human_. You're a fool for coming here, let alone for trying to attack me." 

Reno grunted and started to pick himself up off the floor, reaching for his nightstick only to find that Hojo had knocked it from his hands. He sat up. Minerva had taken one hand from her head to reach for it; the weapon was lying on the floor a few feet in front of her. Hojo pressed another button on the remote and she fell forward, her whole body contorted in pain, but not a single sound escaping her. She pushed herself up with one hand and kept reaching for the nightstick. Before Hojo could kick it away, she grasped the weapon and swung it at him. 

Hojo hopped back, easily avoiding the blow, and scoffed. Minerva glared up at him from her position on the floor, then slowly lifted her arm and put the end of the nightstick against her own neck, right on her spine. She nearly fell forward again, but her left hand was still braced against the floor. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth. 

"Minerva!" Reno cried out. 

"What are you doing?" Hojo demanded of her. 

Minerva shuddered from the pain, and the electricity raced through her, but somehow she managed to lift her head and open her eyes to glare at him once more. Her eyes glowed emerald. "I... won't..." she forced out, then her mouth opened in a voiceless scream and she collapsed at Hojo's feet, right hand still tightly grasping the nightstick. 

"Minerva!" Reno scuttled over, ignoring Hojo and bending over the girl, taking his weapon from her hand and turning it off. He laid it aside and turned her onto her back, feeling for a pulse. Her heartbeat was fast, but surprisingly steady. 

"She won't die that easily," Hojo said contemptuously. 

Reno turned slowly, snatching up his nightstick, a growl in his throat. "You _bastard_!!" he shouted, letting loose a crackling ball of energy at Hojo. It hit him full force, but the scientist only stumbled slightly and frowned at him. 

"Moron," he muttered. "You don't know what you're up against." 

The redhead climbed to his feet, taking up a wary stance, nighstick ready. "I don't care. You've hurt her enough...!" 

"Reno..." 

He looked down at Minerva. She had rolled onto her side and was trying to get up. "You should'nt be trying to move," he said. "I'll get rid of this bastard and then--" 

"No!" she gasped. "He'll kill you!" 

Reno faltered. "You think I can't handle him?" 

"You can't... He's..." Wincing, she lay back against the floor. 

"She's right," Hojo said, smirking. "Heh, heh... You really are a moron if you think you can kill me. Didn't they tell you anything before they brought you here?" 

"You mean the part about you experimenting on yourself with Jenova cells?" Reno asked. "Oh, sure, they told me about that. You think I care?" 

Minerva pulled herself up to a crouch. "Reno, don't- Wait for the others..." 

"But, Minerva-" 

"Reno!" Aeris called, running up. "What are you doing?" 

Reno whirled around. "Aeris! I'm- Did you-?" 

The Cetra stopped and glanced over her shoulder. Talya was slumped against a control panel, breathing heavily. Sephiroth was crouched near her, apparently speaking to her. Nanaki stood by, and Vincent was leaning wearily against a display monitor. 

"What happened?" he asked, looking back at Aeris. 

"Vincent transformed into Chaos and beat her with Sephiroth's help. But then he wouldn't change back and we had to fight him..." 

"Oh..." 

She shook her head. "Details later." She turned to Hojo. "We've beaten your 'servants,' Professor. It's your turn. But there are some things we'd like to ask you first..." 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what?" 

Aeris glanced over at the others. Vincent was making his way over, Nanaki padding after him. Sephiroth stood, head lowered, then turned to follow. Reno hesitated, then took a step back, relaxing just a little. 

The Cetra's gaze faltered on Sephiroth's face, but then she nodded and returned it to Hojo. "Right. We want to know... why you treated Lucrecia as you did." 

"What, you haven't figured it out already?" Hojo asked, incredulous. "I used her for the Jenova Project. What is there to explain?" 

"But why her? And why go through the pretense of courting her and..." Aeris sighed and shook her head. "Why?" 

"Because it was the easiest thing to do." He sneered at Vincent. "You know how devoted she was to the project. It was easy to convince her to give herself to it." 

"All right..." Aeris said, frowning. "Then why let her die?" 

"I had no more use for her." 

"But I saw you!" she exclaimed suddenly. "You cared when Vincent told you she was dying. You had no reason to fake that look." 

The Professor looked at her sharply. "How did you...!?" He shook his head and smoothed his expression. "No matter. So what if I was a little distressed to lose her? She was, afterall, the first to die for my experiments." 

"You're lying," Aeris stated bluntly. "Why care about her death and still let her die? And why experiment on Vincent?" 

"Quit asking me why," he snapped. 

"We came for answers, not just to kill you." 

"Emotion is such a strange thing..." Hojo muttered. 

Sephiroth scoffed loudly. "Emotion? You have no claim to emotion." 

"All you saw, boy, was anger and impatience. You kept your mouth shut and your eyes down anyway until we brought the Ancients in. Then you decided you were worth something! Ha!" Hojo smiled wickedly. "But you were mine. You were always mine." 

"I was never yours!" Sephiroth declared angrily. 

Aeris laid a hand on his arm. "Shh... Calm down." He only glanced down at her with a frown, but she ignored it and turned to the Professor. "What are you getting at?" 

"You want to know why I got involved with Lucrecia, but you won't believe that I have emotions,"he replied spitefully. "What do you expect from me then?" 

"I'll believe it. You were human once." 

He snorted. "Why, thank you for reminding me." He turned aside and strode to inspect the broken Mako chamber, frowning. "Messing up my laboratory..." he muttered, then raised his voice. "It may be true that I only intended to use her from the start. I'd had the Project in mind for many years, and it seemed about time I started getting things in place. And there was Lucrecia-sweet, innocent, devoted, terribly gullible. A perfect candidate for Sephiroth's mother." 

Hojo began pacing back and forth. Reno watched with incredulity; he was actually responding to their questions. But maybe he'd had these things pent up inside him and he actually wanted to tell someone. Maybe he was just bragging. The redhead crouched down by Minerva; her eyes were filled with anger as she watched the Professor. 

"So I decided I would pretend to court her," Hojo went on. "I didn't think that I'd actually come to like the creature." He stopped, head lowered. "Gods, she was beautiful..." He turned suddenly with a snarl, glaring at Vincent. "But YOU... You had to ruin everything. I had it all going according to plan, and then _you_ came and took her away from me. She _always_ loved you more, no matter what she said, no matter what she did." 

"Do you mean to say that you loved her?" Aeris asked. Even she, who could believe in and bring out the best in everyone, seemed to find this hard to swallow. 

"Yes, I loved her," he snapped. "You can't understand how I could let her die, can you? But it was to get back at _him_ for taking her heart. To get back at her for loving _him_ and not me. You can say I was selfish. I don't care. I knew that if she died, _he_ would be devastated, and that sounded like a good idea at the time..." 

"At the time?" Vincent asked, his usually emotionless voice now strained with fury. 

Hojo turned to him. "I regret it now, yes. Is that so hard to believe? She would have been useful now. And as for you, giving you those demons inside your head, and allowing you to keep living with them-I know that has proved sufficient punishment for you." He grimaced. "But you just have to keep getting in my way..." 

"Lies..." Sephiroth muttered. "He can't be telling the truth." Reno heartily agreed with him. 

But Aeris was shaking her head in amazement. "But he is..." The others looked at her incredulously. "He is telling the truth," she repeated. "I can feel it..." 

Minerva glanced up at the Cetra. "...just kill him. You have what you wanted." 

Reno turned to her. "Don't you have anything you wanna ask?" 

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No." 

"You sure?" 

"I do not need any answers from _him_," she replied. 

The redhead shrugged a bit. 

Aeris turned to him. "Reno, could you stay out of this? This is our battle... Just look after her and keep out of the way." 

He nodded, but Minerva struggled to get to her feet. She managed to stand, but leaned heavily against the wall. Reno stood with her, uncertainly. "I want to fight with you..." the girl said, her voice firm despite her weakness. 

The Cetra shook her head. "You fought your battle, and you won it. You shouldn't fight this one... you need to rest and recover." 

"But you may need my help..." Minerva protested. 

Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, then smiled confidently. "I think we'll be all right." 

"...all right," the girl conceded. "I will do as you wish... for now. I may change my mind." 

Reno moved over to help her out of the way, but hesitated and decided it was best to ask first. "...need any help?" 

She shook her head and began making her way to the far side of the lab, keeping to the wall so that she could lean against it. Reno ran a hand through his hair and followed after her, wondering why exactly he needed to 'look after her.' She seemed quite good at taking care of herself. Once she was as far away from the others as she could be, Minerva sank down to the floor and stared over at them. Reno sat down next to her. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"...weaker than I ever have before," she replied. "And yet somehow much stronger. It is... strange." 

He grinned a little. "A lot of things are gonna seem strange, once we get you outta here." 

Minerva glanced at him. "You have great confidence in your friends, don't you?" 

"Yeah." 

She nodded slightly. "Then I shall believe in them as well." 

Reno studied her for a moment, trying to read her expression, but failed miserably and turned to watch the others battle Hojo. The scientist was transforming; even if his human form was considerably stronger than it had been, his other form was likely even more powerful. This Jenova-enhanced form floated some feet in the air, twin tails coiling beneath it, both with sharp, barbed tips. Its skin was a color somewhere between green and tan, and the thing had a smooth, bald head. The arms were thin and wiry, with long claw-tipped fingers. Reno wasn't sure which was uglier-Hojo, or this new monstrosity. 

Not surprisingly, Vincent was the first to attack, running forward and slashing at Hojo with his claw. The monster darted back, and his tails swung towards the former Turk. Vincent dodged them, slashing again and failing to do more than pierce the skin, while one of the tails punctured his side and the other raked across his chest. It seemed to Reno that the latter was poison-tipped. Both caught hold of him and tossed him aside, landing him crashing into some testing equipment. 

Nanaki bounded up and got a fair score with his claws and the razor-sharp blades in his headress, but Hojo's tails whipped around, catching him in the chest and knocking him aside as well. 

Sephiroth sent a blast of raw power towards Hojo, but he put up a barrier, and though he moved backwards slightly, it held. Cursing under his breath, Sephiroth ran forward, Masamune appearing out of nowhere as he slashed with the blade. The tails blocked his blows, and Hojo's claws slashed back at him. The swordsman avoided them and managed to cut through one of the tails with a hard, swift stroke. The remaining tail cut him across the shoulder, but he ignored the blow and attacked again. 

Aeris, who had been concentrating for some time, lifted her head to cast a powerful lightning spell on Hojo. It hit him full-force and Sephiroth took the opportunity to cut off one of the monster's hands. Reno realized then what Aeris had been doing-nullifying Hojo's barrier spell. 

Recovering from the blows, Hojo sent a blast of energy towards Aeris. She threw up her own barrier spell, but it wavered and broke, the tail end of the spell catching her and throwing her backwards some distance. She landed hard on the floor and did not rise. 

Sephiroth's gaze followed her, and then he turned to Hojo with flames bursting from his hands, burning the monster with their intensity. Hojo came out of the smoke and fire to attack the swordsman with a series of quick blows from his remaining hand and tail. Sephiroth could not block them all, and the last few sent him stumbling backwards. 

A strong ice spell drew Reno's attention back to Nanaki, who was crouched warily beside Vincent. Vincent himself was on one knee, fighting a losing battle with the monsters in his mind. Wings ripped through his back, horns grew from his head, his skin turned a deep purple, and his eyes glowed pure crimson. Chaos sprang from the ground, flapping its great wings, appearing almost triumphant at this second transformation. It sent a spell toward Hojo, and two slashes criss-crossed Hojo's chest, as from unseen blades. 

Waves of energy eminated from Hojo and caught the fighters off-guard, sending each of them slamming back into the nearest wall or piece of equipment. Nanaki did not have far to go, but some of them flew all the way back to the farthest wall. Chaos shot back through the air and caught the top of a Mako chamber, knocking into the wires and tubes that emerged from the top. Hojo then flew to the downed Sephiroth and beat him fiercely with his tail. The swordsman curled up into a ball, a position that appeared somehow familiar to him. Reno wondered briefly if he had recieved such beatings before. 

Beside him, Minerva struggled to stand, and he looked at her, alarmed. "What are you doing?" 

"It looks as though they need my help afterall." She stood, and Reno leapt to his feet. 

"But you can barely stand, how do you expect to fight?" 

She steadied herself, gaze fixed on Sephiroth's huddled form; she seemed to be gathering her strength. Without another moment's hesitation, she sprang forward at a run, pulling two knives out of nowhere and sending them flying toward Hojo, accompanied by a narrow blast of energy. The monster slammed backwards into a wall, the knives burying themselves in his abdomen and shoulder. He started to slide down to the floor, but straightened and charged for the girl with a snarl, claws digging into her stomach. 

He would have followed up the attack, if Sephiroth's Masamune had not caught him a glancing blow across the back. He whirled around, letting Minerva fall to the floor, and attacked Sephiroth instead. 

Reno hurried over to Minerva, crouching down beside her. "What were you thinking?" he whispered sharply. 

"It bought Sephiroth enough time to recover, didn't it?" she asked softly. 

Shaking his head, the redhead picked her up-she started at this, and tensed-and carried her swifly away from the battle before they got in the way. He looked at her wounds with a grimace. "Shit," he muttered. "You should have let someone else save him." 

She shook her head. "I will be fine. But I could not bear to see him suffer so." 

"Has Hojo beat you like that before?" 

Minerva looked away, back to the battle. Reno frowned slightly, but didn't say anything more. He was somewhat relieved to see that Aeris had climbed to her feet and was preparing to let loose another spell. This one whipped around the entire lab, a fire like that of the phoenix, that healed friends and burned foes. The Cetra seemed a bit drained and sat down on the floor, watching as Nanaki called on Bahamut to come to their aid. The dragon flew down out of nowhere to blast Hojo with its non-elemental fire and was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving Hojo just a little weaker than before. 

Chaos had recovered by now and flew closer to the battle, its unnamable magic surrounding Hojo with a shadowy darkness that went through him and out again, taking with it some of his power. Hojo floated over, grasping Chaos around the neck with its tail and squeezing tightly, like some sort of constricting snake. Chaos struggled, limbs flailing and clawed hands and feet catching Hojo's flesh and tearing it to shreds. Hojo was forced to release his grip and fly backwards some distance. Chaos fell to the ground, breathing heavily. 

Hojo lifted his hand for another spell, failing to notice that Sephiroth was behind him. The Masamune sang as it severed head from body. 

The head bounced once and landed near Chaos, who added a set of clawmarks to the face, sending the head rolling a little farther. The body hovered a moment longer before collapsing to the floor with a thud. 

Sephiroth's Masamune did not stop its motion, but continued to slash through Hojo's body, over and over, blood flying and spattering both the sword and its weilder. 

Aeris started towards him, worry on her face. "Sephiroth, stop it!" 

A slight hesitation, and the attacks continued. 

Nanaki walked over, limping slightly, and bumped his head against Aeris's leg. "Let him be, Aeris. He has a lot of hatred to vent." 

Reno glanced down at Minerva. Her eyes were emerald, and fixed on the display of violence. He could have sworn that she was enjoying it... Of course, maybe she was; she probably hated Hojo as much as Sephiroth did, maybe even more. 

Finally, when Hojo's corpse was an unrecognisable mass of blood and flesh, Sephiroth stopped, breathing heavily, and sank to the floor, letting go of the Masamune. He sat staring at what he had done, bloodied sword lying beside him. 

Aeris took a few steps toward him, but stopped at a snarl from Chaos, who had not yet transformed back into Vincent. 

Sephiroth's head shot up to look at the creature, and he slowly climbed to his feet, grasping the Masamune again. Chaos hovered a foot above the ground, facing him. He held out his blade and raised one eyebrow. "You want to face me again?" 

Chaos growled, but seemed to hesitate. 

"You remember the last few times. I killed you before, and I can do it again. Easily." 

The monster dropped to the floor once again, one claw clutching its head. The horns retracted, the wings shriveled and withdrew, the skin paled to what seemed a near-white. Vincent crouched there a moment, then stumbled to his feet. 

"Are you all right?" Aeris asked. 

He nodded silently. 

Sephiroth studied him warily, then let the Masamune disappear and looked down at Hojo's corpse. 

"How do we keep the Jenova cells from reviving him?" Aeris inquired of the swordsman. 

He did not look at her, nor did he speak. He walked over to the head, kicked it scornfully back towards the bloodied remains, and set the pile aflame. Sephiroth turned his back on the fire and strode out of the lab. The others watched him go. Aeris looked as though she wanted to follow, but she walked instead to Minerva. 

"How are your wounds?" 

The girl started to push herself up. "I am fine." 

Aeris shook her head. "Let me heal you..." 

Minerva looked at her sharply. "You have used enough of your own energy. You should not tire yourself just for me; I will heal quickly enough." 

Sighing, Aeris straightened and looked toward the doorway. Nanaki nudged her leg. "Perhaps you should catch him up and speak with him..." 

"Yes, I think you're right," she replied, starting at a walk, but soon quickening her step. She left the lab at a run. 

Nanaki looked around the laboratory. "What are we going to do with this place?" 

"Blow it up?" Reno suggested. 

The others looked at him. "We would need explosives..." Nanaki said doubtfully. 

"AVALANCHE blew up reactors before, didn't they? I'm sure you guys can come up with something." 

Vincent had strode off, towards Talya's forgotten body. Reno got to his feet, then bent to offer Minerva a hand up. She refused, and pushed herself up, leaning against the wall, looking over towards Talya. 

"Come on," Reno said gently. "Needing a little help is nothing to be ashamed of." 

She closed her eyes, but he sensed in her expression an indifferent consent. He lifted her arm up over his shoulder, and put one of his own around her. She leaned on him as he helped her over to where Vincent stood, although she seemed to be trying not to. 

Minerva broke away from him when they reached Talya's body and stood on her own, looking down at it silently, eyes unflinching. Reno watched her uncertainly. 

Finally, she scoffed and murmured softly, "You are gone, and so is the Professor. There will be no more lies." She turned to Reno, blue eyes icy cold. "Let us go." 

He nodded silently and helped her out of the room. Vincent and Nanaki trailed after them. 

* * *

Sephiroth slowed to a stop, leaning against one side of the hallway. _I can't believe I... And Aeris... Aeris saw it... _

What will she think of you now, I wonder. She hasn't come to comfort you yet. Tell me, why not? 

She has... more important things to attend to... 

Oh? And I thought you were so important to her. 

Shut up. I want to think in peace. 

Oh, but I like what you did to Hojo. I thought you might be a bit more willing to do something similar to the humans. 

"No..." he whispered. "I didn't mean to..." 

__

But you wanted to! You've wanted to for so long, to tear him apart, to slice him into tiny pieces and feel the blood splash on your face. Don't tell me you didn't mean to. I know you loved it. 

Sephiroth put a hand to his face and pulled it back, staring at the blood on his fingers. "But no one else. I wouldn't wish that on anyone but him..." 

__

Killing him did not rid you of your hatred. You still have much more inside of you. If you do not vent it, you may burst out in anger when you do not wish to... say... against Aeris. 

He closed his eyes. "Stop trying to convince me to kill for you. It won't work, and I am going to find you, and do worse to you than I did to Hojo." 

__

And what would Aeris think of that? 

"I don't care." 

Footsteps sounded, coming down the hall, but he did not turn to face her, nor lift his head, nor even open his eyes. _Here she is now... Do you think she came to comfort you, or to tell you how much she hates you for doing that to a corpse? _

Shut up. 

The footsteps stopped some feet behind him, and Aeris's worried, uncertain voice called softly, "...Sephiroth?" 

"What are you here for?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" Surprise threaded in her voice. 

"You saw what I did. Aren't you disgusted? Afraid? Angry? What do you want to talk to me for?" 

He felt her light touch on his arm and flinched. "No, I'm not angry with you. Or afraid. Or disgusted. I just wanted to make sure you were all right..." 

"I am fine. I did not sustain any considerable injuries." 

She fingered the scratches and gouges in his back. "...it doesn't look that way." 

"Don't bother healing me. It would be a waste of your energy." 

But he felt the warm sensation of healing a moment later, and Aeris leaned against him from behind. "What else do I need it for? We've beaten our enemy, and we have time to rest up before we defeat Jenova." 

Sephiroth turned to glance at her over his shoulder. "What do you mean 'we'? It is my duty to fight Jenova, not yours. You said so yourself, that I was the only one who could kill her." 

Aeris straightened and walked around to stand in front of him, smiling. "I never said you had to do it alone. And you're not going to either." She poked him playfully in the chest, but her eyes seemed anxious. "Don't you dare leave without me." 

He sighed and looked away. "I won't. I need time to rest as well..." he admitted. He turned slightly, seeing Minerva limping down the hall, leaning against Reno, with Vincent and Nanaki behind them. 

The Cetra moved to stand beside him, looking up at him. "Can you take us back to the airship?" 

Sephiroth nodded silently. He concentrated, and the hallway around them shifted into nothingness for a moment, then returned them to the bridge of the Highwind. Seven pairs of startled eyes fixed on the group as they appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hey, welcome back!" Cid exclaimed, the first to recover from the shock. 

"Thank you, Cid," Aeris replied, smiling. 

"Looks like you guys had some fight," Cait Sith noted, studying their ragged, bloodstained appearances. Sephiroth ignored the comment, though he knew he was probably the worst-off of them all, with blood and Mako caking his normally beautiful silver hair, and the back of his trench coat practically shredded. 

"Yes, we did," Aeris agreed. "But we're all right," she added, catching Cloud's worried gaze. 

He nodded slightly. "What did you do with Hojo's body...?" 

"Chopped it up into tiny little pieces and burned it to a crisp," Reno said. 

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably, and Aeris looked at Reno sternly. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with a frown. 

"What about the lab?" Tifa continued with a glance at her husband. 

"We were considering blowing it up," Nanaki said, "but we lacked the explosives and decided we had best return here first." 

"And Talya?" Reeve inquired. 

"Dead," Minerva responded, voice just a little too sharp. Everyone looked at her, and silence reigned for a moment. 

"Anyway," Aeris said finally. "I think we're all in need of some rest, so if you don't mind, we'll answer any other questions later." 

Cloud nodded. "Go ahead and use whatever rooms you like." 

She smiled and turned down the hallway towards the ship's quarters. Reno glanced at Minerva, and the two started after her. Sephiroth sighed and turned to make his way to the deck, where he hoped no one would bother him. He was surprised to find Yuffie there, leaning on the railing; of course, she had been missing from the bridge. 

He turned to leave and find some other quiet spot, but she looked up. "Oh, hey, don't mind me." 

Pausing, he glanced back at her questioningly. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Gawd, aren't you a mess..." 

"So I've been told," he muttered dryly. 

"Oh," she said. She paused, then waved him over. "What are you standing over there for? I don't bite! Honest!" 

Hesitantly, he walked to the railing, still keeping more distance than necessary or polite between them. He looked out toward Midgar, and said nothing. 

"So, um... I guess you made it back all right, huh?" 

He nodded, then added as an afterthought, "The others are fine as well." 

Yuffie looked him over. "You don't exactly look fine, but I'll take your word for it. Didja have to fight Minerva and Talya, too?" 

"We killed Talya, but Minerva fought Hojo's control and returned with us." 

"...oh." Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably; the ninja had not taken her gaze off of him. "So, what're you gonna do now?" 

"Rest, and then find Jenova." 

"Jenova?" Yuffie asked, with some alarm. 

__

Look, she thinks you want to join me. No matter what the humans do or say, they still won't trust you. 

I would rather have them mistrust me than for their fears to be correct. He glanced at her. "Yes. To kill her." 

She nodded, looking out at the ruins of Midgar. "Oh, okay. You had me worried for a second." After a moment, she said more softly, "Sorry." 

"What for?" 

"You know, for thinking you'd still wanna do mass slaughter and all." Yuffie looked back at him. "Aeris trusts you, and you know, I'll go by her judgement any day. She's reckless sometimes, but she _knows_ people." 

Sephiroth avoided her gaze. "I hope she is right." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I don't trust myself." 

"That's encouraging." 

He said nothing for a time, then asked, "...what do you plan on doing from here?" 

Yuffie looked surprised that he had bothered to ask. "I think I'll stick around for a while... I want to see Jenova dead for good. And then I'll go back to Wutai and get to work rebuilding." 

"Rebuilding?" he asked. 

"You led the attacks on our town, and you have to ask that? It never got back to normal, if that's what you thought." She sighed. "Nobody wanted to go up against the Shinra again." 

"I take it they still are not eager to help you with the reconstruction." 

Yuffie shook her head. "Hardly anyone is. I got some of the merchants motivated, since their business has been way down ever since the war, but everyone else is just... dead. They don't care anymore." 

Sephiroth looked down. _Dead... I don't care anymore either. What about Aeris? _

Is that Cetra brat your only reason for living? 

For the moment, yes. And you. I want you dead. 

Isn't that a lovely thing to hear? 

He scoffed quietly and did not reply. 

The ninja glanced at him. "What?" 

He blinked. "...I didn't say anything." 

"Oh..." She hesitated, then asked suddenly, "What's going on with you and Aeris anyway?" 

Sephiroth turned to her sharply. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, why were you two holding hands last night? And you spent the whole night together out here, didn't you? What were you doing, just talking?" 

"Yes," he replied coldly. "And nothing more." 

"Really?" Yuffie asked, eyeing him carefully. 

"Yes," he repeated, forcing himself to meet her gaze. She stared back at him until he finally looked away, back towards Midgar. 

"You know," she commented, "you seem awfully shy and unsure for someone who used to be a world-famous general and tried to destroy the world." 

"...that is because I used to believe in myself," he murmured. "I no longer do." 

Yuffie did not reply, and he nearly sighed in relief. He leaned against the railing, absently studying the shattered buildings of Midgar. _She said she wasn't angry_, he told himself. _Or afraid, or repulsed. What are you so worried about?_

And a heartbeat later he answered his own question. _...because I am angry with myself, and afraid, and disgusted. She deserves the company of her friends, not me. She has done for me what I needed, and I should be able to do the rest, and stand on my own... shouldn't I? In any case... leave her be, so she can be with her friends, unless she chooses to be with you. _

But what if you hurt her? 

Best to stay away entirely then. Even if she tries to seek you out, stay with her no longer than you must... 

Sephiroth frowned minutely, lowering his head. _...but I want to see her again. I want to be with her. _

Why? If you truly care about her, wouldn't it be best to keep her safe by staying away? 

But... what if she cares about you? 


	19. But You Understand

Some immeasurable time after the six had returned to the Highwind, he heard the door to the deck open, and footsteps, and then the door closed again. He did not have to look to tell that there were five of them, and it only took him a moment longer to determine who they were, from the weight and speed of their gaits. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Reeve. The fifth, however, was unfamiliar to him. The steps were faint, barely perceptable, slightly uneven. Perhaps it was Minerva, still somewhat weak and tired. 

Likely they were heading out to retrieve the explosives needed for the lab, he thought. And their weapons. Minerva had insisted that she was strong enough to aid them. And of course she was a more preferable guide than him, even if he could get them there more quickly. He kept his back to them. Yuffie turned beside him, then stepped out of his vision. 

"You guys going back to the lab?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Cloud replied. 

"You can stay here, though," Tifa added, "unless you want to come. I don't think we need any more than the five of us." There was an uneasy pause. "Has he said anything?" 

"Oh, yeah," Yuffie answered casually, voice not catching the tension the others' held. "We talked a little bit. He seems all right. You want me to keep an eye on him, anyway?" 

There was another pause. "If you don't mind." 

"And make sure no one messes with my airship," Cid put in. 

Yuffie laughed a little. "I'll try. ...hey," she said after a moment, directing her words to someone else. "Looks like you were strong enough to fight it afterall." 

"...apparently," Minerva replied, unable to hide a faint uncertainty. 

"Welcome to the group!" the ninja said cheerfully. 

"Thank you..." 

"Anyway..." Cloud interrupted, somewhat impatient. "Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back, and the sooner we're rid of _him_." 

No one bothered to ask who 'he' was. There was no need, of course. 

"Well, goodbye then," Yuffie said awkwardly. 

There were replies from all but Minerva, followed by footsteps and after several minutes, he could see them making their way back towards Midgar. Minerva appeared to be limping slightly, which would account for her strange gait. He watched them for a moment, then looked out at the remains of the city. Yuffie returned to her place by the railing, but closer to him this time. 

"Cloud doesn't know about your plans to kill Jenova, does he?" she asked. 

"No," he replied. 

"Does Aeris?" 

"...yes." 

The ninja frowned. "And she wants to help, too, doesn't she?" 

He nodded. 

"Well, I guess that makes three of us anyway." 

He glanced her way in surprise. "You plan on fighting as well?" 

She blinked. "What, you thought I was just going to sit back and watch? Of course I plan on fighting." 

He turned away. "...but you are only human." 

"So what? There's nothing wrong with being human." 

He grunted softly. 

She looked out at the view. "The sun's getting low," she commented. "Never seen a sunset from here." 

He did not reply. 

Yuffie sighed. "I guess you don't feel like talking, then. I'll leave you be." 

Glancing at her briefly, he nodded to show his appreciation for the gesture, and returned his gaze to Midgar. The sun was sinking inevitably towards the mountains, sky beginning to glow. 

Flames licked at the sky at sunset, then grew in their intensity, and finally the colors bled away after the falling sun, reluctantly drawing a curtain of darkness after them. It was flames, he thought, flames at Nibelheim. Yuffie slipped away with the sun, but Sephiroth hardly noticed. The stars showed their bright faces in the darkness, shining and twinkling, diamonds laid on black silk. It did not seem like Midgar; Midgar he remembered as a place of shining metal, silver and black, clean glass, the green haze of the sky, and the brilliant red of Shinra's logo. 

This place was not Midgar. It had the metal, but the metal did not shine, and the black, but the black was of ashes. The sky's beauty was no longer hidden, and the red logos were gone or faded or torn. Certainly not new and bright as they had been. Gone, too, were the people who used to pack the streets, always hurrying somewhere. Now, there was no one, save the few who had taken it as their job to clean away the debris and build a new town where Midgar had once stood. 

An explosion drew his gaze to Sector 7... The reactor-and the lab-enveloped in a bloom of fire, opening, spreading outwards, rising up... Smoke followed the flame, as always, and added a grey haze to the sky. The dimmer stars were gone, and the brighter ones faded, but Sephiroth kept his gaze on the flames. He wondered briefly if anyone had bothered to retrieve Talya's body so that it could be buried. He doubted anyone cared. 

He heard her before he saw her... No, he felt her before she came... And he stiffened, not sure if he wanted her to come. If she stayed long... _what if you hurt her?_ He heard the door to the deck open, then close, and featherlight footsteps moved to his side. He dared not turn his head and look at her. He kept his eyes on the flames and the smoke. Burning the lies, like Nibelheim... 

"I thought you'd be out here," she said softly, leaning against the railing beside him and looking out at the flames. He did not respond. She went on anyway. "...that much of it is over, I suppose. You don't seem very happy about it, though." 

"I am rarely happy," he replied flatly, keeping his gazed fixed on Midgar. "Why should I be now?" 

Aeris turned to look at him. "...you haven't gotten over what you did to Hojo, have you?" 

He turned his head away, so he would not see her concerned expression out of the corner of his eye. "I am fine." 

"Perhaps that answer has satisfied others before me," she said, "but you're not fooling me with it. Talk to me. Tell me what you need so I can help..." 

"I shouldn't need your help anymore," he murmured. _Aeris, Aeris, what are you doing? Don't you know who I am? What I am? I am a killer! Stay away, lest you get hurt..._

"Do you still hate yourself?" she asked him. The question sounded abrupt, but he thought he knew where it was leading. 

He lowered his head. "...yes..." 

"Well, then I'm not about to let you be," she said, smiling. "I want you to see what I see when I look at you." 

"And what do you see in me, Aeris? What could you possibly see?" 

"Someone kind and gentle and-" 

He snorted, interrupting me. "I am a soldier, a warrier, a killer. I was always trained to be cold and efficient. I am neither kind nor gentle. Just weak and trying to hide it." 

"You say that, but I remember when you were little, you-" 

"I am not little anymore," he snapped. 

She laid a hand on his arm. "Please, just listen." 

Sephiroth glanced at her, and found he could not look away. He frowned, but nodded silently. 

"When you were little, you didn't hide your kindness as you do now. You did not show it much perhaps, but it was there. You cared about me and my mother, I know, for you to have risked helping us as you did... and to stay behind hoping that would help us as well. I can't imagine the punishment you received for that. 

"But now... you seem afraid to be kind. As though you'll fail somehow. Are you afraid you'll end up hurting someone? Even if you never lay a finger on them, you're afraid of getting close and not measuring up? Or of pulling away and breaking them? Keeping your distance is your way of being kind, though. You try to protect everyone else by staying away, as though you were a flame, and everyone you touched got burned." 

He scoffed a little and turned to look away. How could she know so much? How could she see through him like that? 

Aeris lightly laid a hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened. "...I'm no exception to that, am I?" 

"No..." He sighed. "It's harder with you, to..." 

She withdrew the hand and look at him. "What?" 

"Nothing..." 

"...I suppose you can't tell me everything," she said ruefully. 

He stared down at the railing. He could see his own gloved hands gripping it tightly. He looked slightly to the side, and saw, not far from his left hand, Aeris's slender fingers resting lightly on the rail. Her hands looked so tiny in comparison. "...if you asked, I could," he murmured. 

The Cetra looked over at him, blinking. "And why is that?" 

"Haven't you noticed, Aeris? No one can deny you anything, least of all me." 

She kept her gaze on him. "...why not?" 

Sephiroth sighed. "Because you are... perfect in every single way. You're you, and that is a wonderful thing. And I..." 

"And you," she continued for him, "aren't any less perfect." 

"You are determined to ignore what I have done, aren't you?" he asked, casting her a sidelong glance. 

Aeris shook her head. "It's just that... you weren't yourself when you did those things. They define your insanity, but they don't define you. And they can't flaw you unless you let them." 

Part of him wanted to argue with her, to tell her she was wrong about him, to list in detail what he had done, to... to yell and shout and... _What if you hurt her?_ But he only shook his head slightly. "You certainly have a unique way of thinking..." 

She smiled. "If you don't think highly of yourself, and everyone around you, how do you expect to live happily? At least, that's what I've come to think..." She looked thoughtfully at her hands. "I just can't seem to be content when someone near me is suffering. And you are certainly no exception there." 

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked, then winced slightly. He had not meant to say that... Surely his assumptions were wrong, surely he was being foolish... surely, she would laugh at what he thought, if she discovered it. 

Aeris blinked. "Yes... I suppose you could say that." 

Sephiroth nodded to himself. "So, of course, how could you expect to be cruel, when you would feel their hurt..." 

She tilted her head. "It sounds like you've thought about this before." 

"I have," he replied. "I used to wonder as a child, because I read about it in books... But they were mere fiction, certainly." 

"Wonder about what?" she went on, curious. 

He avoided her gaze, lowering his head further so his hair fell forward to hide his face. "...I used to think that you were an empath... Foolish, I know. Laugh if you wish." 

"...I hadn't thought of that," she said. Her tone was serious, with not a trace of laughter. 

He lifted his head slightly and glanced at her uncertainly. "What do you mean?" 

The Cetra met his gaze and he quickly looked away. "Well, I don't have anything to disprove it... which I must say makes me wonder, too." 

"...you mean to say you think it possible, rather than laughable?" 

She smiled gently. "Yes. You said it seriously, so I took it seriously. And I do think it possible..." The smile faded to a slight frown. "...would it make you think any differently of me, if you knew I was an empath?" 

He shook his head. "I know that is not what motivates you." 

The smile returned. "Thank you." Aeris stepped back from the railing. "Cloud wanted to go as soon as the reactor was blown. They'll be back pretty soon, I should think." 

"Are you going back inside?" Sephiroth asked, noting the movement. She hesitated, and he cursed himself for asking. _You are supposed to stay away from her, not keep her with you._

Aeris shook her head. "No, I think not. If I stay out here, I can greet them when they come back. You don't mind, do you?" 

He sighed. "No, not at all." 

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, leaning against the railing once more, "even if you are." 

"You should be," he replied. 

"Why? You haven't hurt me, only protected me." 

"I killed you," he said forcefully. "I killed you. Why aren't you afraid of me?" 

She smiled. "Because I know you would never do it again." 

"How can you be so sure, when I am not?" 

"Because I believe in you, as does the Planet." 

Sephiroth blinked, lifting his head. "The Planet?" 

Aeris smiled and nodded. "Yes. I spoke to it some days ago and asked it if it was afraid of you. It told me that it held the same beliefs in you as I do." 

"It wishes me to rid it of Jenova, doesn't it?" he asked. 

"The path is yours for the choosing. It wants you to, yes, and you want to, I know, but no one will force you." 

He nodded to himself and turned to look down at Midgar, but Cloud's returning group caught his attention and he watched them make their way to the ladder. They were carrying their weapons, retrieved from the lab no doubt, as well as those of their companions who had not gone with them. Minerva must have felt his gaze, for she looked up at him, then straight ahead once more. 

Aeris looked down also, smiling. "It looks as though they're back..." 

There was no need to reply. 

She did not move away to meet Cloud as he stepped onto the deck, simply turned slightly, one hand sliding off the rail. "Welcome back!" she greeted. 

He nodded, but his eyes slid behind her, and he frowned. "Aeris, why do you insist on hanging around him?" 

She took a moment to smile at the others as they came up behind him before replying. "Many reasons, Cloud. If you ever bothered to speak with him, maybe you'd understand..." 

"What could I possibly have to say to _him_?" Cloud asked, glaring at Sephiroth. He stared back coolly, if somewhat guardedly. 

"More than you think you do," Aeris answered. "And I suggest you try talking at least." 

"What for?" he went on, turning his gaze back to her. Sephiroth glanced her way as well, frowning minutely. What was she doing? 

"It's not healthy to hate someone so much," she said quietly. "And it might ease your fears some." 

Cloud did not look convinced. "You think that talking to him is going to make up for what he did? Aeris, there is no way that I am ever going to forgive him!" Tifa, standing slightly behind him, looked as though she agreed. 

"But you do fear him," Minerva said calmly and softly, causing the others to turn to her in surprise. She started forward, towards the door, continuing as she brushed past Cloud. "If you continue to avoid knowing him, that fear will remain in your mind as long as he lives." 

"You know she's right," Aeris said, eyes trailing after the girl as she disappeared inside. 

The blond muttered something under his breath. 

"Shit, Cloud," Cid commented, "it's not that hard." 

Cloud shot him a glare, but sighed. "All right, all right..." he agreed finally, glancing grudgingly at Sephiroth. The swordsman turned away, frowning still. He doubted their conversing would accomplish anything, but if Aeris thought it would, perhaps he would try. 

The others left, the Cetra favoring each of them with an encouraging smile as she did so. Cloud did not move any closer to him, and Sephiroth did not expect him to. 

"I don't know what she wants from me," Cloud muttered. 

"Neither do I," Sephiroth agreed quietly. 

He felt the younger man's suspicious gaze, but kept his own on Midgar. "You sure have her convinced you're all right," Cloud said. "What've you been telling her?" 

Sephiroth glanced at him, saying dryly. "Nothing positive, and no lies, I assure you." 

"Then what does she see in you?" 

"I honestly do not know." 

Sighing in exasperation, Cloud strode over, peering at him. "You may not look insane, but you're even colder than you were before. What the hell is she doing, talking to you?" 

He turned away, keeping his gaze lowered. "Trying to help me, as is her nature." 

The blond snorted. "Help you? What do you need help with?" 

"Many things," he replied levelly. "I hate myself as much as you do, and you know what she thinks of that." 

"You mean you actually condemn what you did before?" 

"Of course I do," Sephiroth said, somewhat angrily, turning now to meet Cloud's gaze. "I should have been stronger, should have known not to believe Hojo's lies, but I did, and hundreds are dead because of it. You think I condone that?" 

"You seemed to think you were right before," Cloud retorted, but could not hold his gaze for long, and looked away to Midgar. 

"I did then, but I do not now." 

"You think I'm going to trust your word?" 

"No. I do not trust myself, either. Why should you?" 

Cloud blinked. "Then you... You think you might go mad again?" 

Sephiroth averted his gaze. "Perhaps..." 

"What does Aeris think she's doing!? If you're that unstable, we should kill you!" 

He glanced sideways at the blond. "Try if you wish, but not yet." 

"Not yet...?" 

The swordsman nodded. "I have things to attend to before I die. A mission from the Planet..." At Cloud's supsicious gaze, he added, "I must kill Jenova." 

"First you follow her, now you're gonna kill her?" 

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "I hate her for what she made me do. And though I know that nothing I do can ever compensate for what I have done, still I feel I must try..." 

"Are you gonna do it on your own?" Cloud asked, some of his suspicion fading to simple curiosity, and perhaps a mild anxiety. 

He shook his head. "I had wanted to, but Aeris and Yuffie have both volunteered their help..." 

"Aeris?" the blond asked, frowning worriedly and leaning against the railing. "She always puts herself in so much danger..." He sighed. "If she goes, then I will, too." 

"To protect her?" Sephiroth queried, one eyebrow raised. "She is stronger than you, I think, though not as strong as she believes." 

Cloud fixed him with a wary gaze. "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." 

Sephiroth met the glance coolly and nodded once. "And I would thank you for it." 

"She cares a lot about you, and she believes in you, but does she mean anything to you at all?" 

The swordsman looked away once more. "More than you would believe," he admitted softly. 

Cloud eyed him uncertainly, then scoffed a little. "You're probably right; I wouldn't believe it. Not of a killer like you..." 

"I assume then, that our conversing has done you little good." 

He hesitated. "Well... some. You do seem sane, and... different somehow. But I don't have any high hopes like Aeris does, and I'm not about to trust you, even if she's almost always right about people." He took a deep breath and went on. "And... as much as I hate to see her with you... I guess it's safe enough..." 

"There is little you could do against me anyway, if I wished to fight you," Sephiroth said. "Aeris has a much higher chance of defending herself. If it makes you uneasy, however, Minerva would be the best guard for me..." 

Cloud hesitated, frowning. "She seems a lot like you..." he said doubtfully. 

"But she has never killed anyone," Sephiroth said. "She is still young, and more innocent than she pretends to be. There is no evil in her that would bring her to aid me should insanity take me again." 

The blond nodded. "I'll.. think about it." 

Sephiroth glanced at him briefly. "I believe everyone would be anxious to leave here," he prompted. 

Cloud nodded again, frowning slightly, as if annoyed to be agreeing with him, then disappeared inside. Sephiroth sighed and looked out at Midgar, half-hoping that Aeris would stay away, half-hoping that she would return... 

* * *

Tifa watched Cloud uncertainly as he stepped inside. He was frowning faintly, but any other emotions he was doing his best to hide. He often looked that way when he was troubled, but she wasn't always sure what to tell him. "How did it go...?" she asked. 

He stopped and turned to her. "He's sane all right, but... I still don't like it. Aeris being with him, I mean... What if he snaps again, and she gets hurt?" 

"Why don't you talk to her?" she suggested. 

Cloud shook his head. "I'd try, but she'd just end up convincing me that everything's all right. I'd feel better for a while, but..." He sighed. 

"I'm sure Aeris knows what she's doing." 

"I can still remember the last time I saw her, before she... died. 'Let me handle Sephiroth,' she said. And then he killed her... I should have been there to protect her. If I... if all of us had been there, it never would have happened." He turned away. "I can't let that happen again, Tifa. What if she's alone with him and he...?" 

"She's not a child, Cloud," Tifa said. "And she's proven that she can take care of herself now." 

"Tifa, he's a killer... and she doesn't seem to see that. I..." 

Tifa laid a hand on his shoulder. "She was one of his victims. She died by his hand. And if she's seen him worthy of forgiveness, that's her decision." 

He sighed and turned back to her. "I guess you're right..." His deep blue eyes were still worried, though. 

"If you want," she went on, "I'll talk to her about it. I've been meaning to anyway... Even if it is safe for her to be around him, I can't understand why she would want to." 

"He said she wanted to help him somehow..." Cloud muttered. 

Tifa nodded. "So I'll ask her about it, and see what's going on. Is that all right?" 

He nodded. 

She put on her best smile and said with mock reproach, "Now you had better get on down to the bridge. Cid must be getting pretty impatient with you. And I know the others are anxious to leave here." 

"Right," he said, hesitating, then heading down the steps and towards the bridge. 

Tifa watched him go, and then made her way to Aeris's quarters, knocking softly on the door. 

A cheerful "Come in!" answered her, and she turned the knob. Aeris was sitting on the bed, and she looked up, smiling, as Tifa entered. "Hi, Tifa." 

She smiled back. "Hi, Aeris..." She hesitantly closed the door behind her. 

The Cetra tilted her head, some concern entering her expression. "What's on your mind?" she asked. 

"I wanted to talk to you about Sephiroth... I... a lot of us are worried about you." 

Aeris nodded, and though the smile remained, her face was somehow serious. "Sit down, then," she invited, patting the space on the bed beside her. 

Tifa sat, frowning slightly as she wondered how best to start this. "Well... you seem to be around him a lot lately, and given his reputation, you can understand why we're concerned..." 

"I'll be all right, Tifa," the Cetra assured her. "Sephiroth's changed-or, rather, he's back to the way he was before, just not as confident." 

She shook her head. "But Aeris... I can understand why people followed him as a leader, but his personality never attracted any friends. He's so cold... I can't understand why you would even want to be around him, even if you knew he wouldn't hurt you." 

"I suppose you would wonder about that..." Aeris agreed. "But... you don't know him. He's not cold at all; he just pretends to be so others will leave him alone." 

"If he wants to be left alone, why are you bothering him?" Tifa asked, confused. She had never understood Aeris very well. Her ability to sympathize with anyone, even-maybe especially-strangers, was something she hadn't seen before in anyone. And what was more, everyone who knew her, loved her... 

Aeris sighed. "He doesn't _want_ to be left alone, Tifa... It's just that he never learned how to deal with people, so he always pushes them away. It's his way of protecting them. But I know he wants friends, deep down... and that he cares about people, even if he doesn't show it." 

"I haven't seen any evidence of that," Tifa said doubtfully. 

The Cetra was looking down at her lap with a faint smile on her face. "You should have seen him when Minerva first captured me... No matter what I said to pursuade him otherwise, he wouldn't let them take me away. He didn't want me to be subjected to laboratory life again, he said... Even though he hates it so much, he went back to it for my sake. You're telling me that's not even kindness?" 

"Aeris..." 

Aeris turned to her, voice more confident now. "But he thinks so poorly of himself after what he's done. He wants desperately to make up for it, but he doesn't think he can. And he doesn't think anyone else will ever forgive him. So he does his best, even so... He's told me so much about himself, without asking for anything in return. I... he hates himself, and I can't leave him that way. Not when I can help him." 

Tifa nodded. "You've always been like that. I just never thought Sephiroth capable of... well, caring, in any way at all. Even when he was sane... You remember in Cloud's story, when we lost one of the troopers on Mt. Nibel, and he didn't even care. We moved on without even looking for him." 

"He was trained to be logical, not emotional," Aeris reminded her. "He seems to think that showing emotion is showing weakness, so he avoids it. When I think about all the things he's missed out on... it nearly makes me cry." 

She looked uncertainly at Aeris. "You care about him a lot, don't you?" 

The Cetra nodded without hesitation. "And he cares about me, as absurd as that may sound to you." 

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was Aeris actually in love with Sephiroth? Or did she just think of him as a friend? Granted, she would say that about any member of the group, but still... something about her tone of voice and her expression startled Tifa. The thought was alarming. 

Aeris glanced at her, laughter on the edge of her voice. "Is it really that hard to believe, that Sephiroth cares about someone?" 

Tifa shook her head and quickly composed herself. "No, that's not it... I'm just..." She took a deep breath. "The way you're talking, it sounds like you might be... more than just friends..." 

The Cetra actually did laugh now. "No, no, don't get the wrong impression. It's just friendship. I admit, I feel very close to him, and I may be the only friend he's ever had, but it's nothing more than that." 

"All right..." Tifa said, watching Aeris's face closely. Was it just her imagination, or did Aeris seem just a little unsure of herself? _No, you're definitely imagining things._

"Anyway," she went on, still smiling, "enough about me and Sephiroth. How are you and Cloud doing...?" 

Tifa looked away. "He says he loves me... and I think we're closer than we used to be, but I'm still not sure..." 

"Cloud's always done his best to guard his emotions..." Aeris said, trying to be reassuring. 

She shook her head. "No, he's still holding on to you..." 

Aeris sighed. "I'm sorry." 

"No, that's all right, Aeris. It's not your fault. None of it." She looked up and smiled to hide her own insecurity. "I don't know why I should be unhappy about it. We're very close, and we're married, for goodness sake!" 

The Cetra looked up, smiling, too. "I'd tell you to forget about me, but we're friends, right?" 

Tifa nodded. "Yes, of course, Aeris. Even if you did tell me to, I couldn't forget you. I should be the one to ask you... how are you doing, without Cloud? 

"I'm all right," she said, and Tifa thought she sounded very convincing. She probably wasn't hiding anything... "I seem to have no shortage of things to do. No time to think about him, really... But I think I'm letting him go... Slowly, yes, but it's fading. I still miss him sometimes, but I don't wish for his arms around me anymore..." She shook her head, laughing at herself. "I'm not making much sense, am I?" 

"No, I understand." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

Aeris smiled. "I'm glad." 

Tifa flopped back, putting her hands behind her head. "We'll have to find you someone else, of course," she said, a playful grin on her face. 

The Cetra looked down at her, shaking her head. "Don't tell me you want to play matchmaker..." 

"Sure," Tifa replied. "Now, let's see... who might you know that's interested in you...?" 

"Tifa..." Aeris said reproachingly, blushing faintly. 

"What?" she asked innocently. 

"No offense, but if I'm going to find a new boyfriend, I'd rather do it on my own." She smiled a little at the sound of her own words. "Besides... I've got enough to do right now without throwing love into it. I'd rather wait until things settle down a bit." 

"What do you mean, you've got enough to do?" Tifa asked her. 

Aeris hesitated. "Well... Jenova's still alive, for one thing. Sephiroth and I have to find her and destroy her... And then there's Sephiroth himself. Mending his self-esteem is going to take a lot of time and hard work." She thought a moment. "There are still people I want to see again, and I haven't had much time to talk to all of you and catch up with what happened while I was dead..." 

Tifa nodded. "I see..." She frowned slightly. "You and Sephiroth are facing Jenova alone? 

"Unless anyone else volunteers, yes. I expect Minerva will want to help, but..." She shrugged. "I don't expect anyone else to help unless they want to. It was hard enough on all of us defeating Hojo." 

"When Cloud hears about this, he'll want to help," Tifa stated, sitting up. "And anywhere he goes, I go. So I'm helping, too." 

Aeris smiled. "Thank you..." 

"Well," she said, reluctantly getting to her feet, "I'm going to head off to the bridge; Cloud's probably wondering what's become of me." She turned to Aeris. "And you get some rest. You still look a little tired." 

Aeris nodded. "I will in a little while." 

She smiled. "See you." 

"Bye." 

Tifa left, closing the door behind her, smile fading. Aeris and Sephiroth as friends... While it seemed perfectly safe, and Aeris was quite into the friendship-if that's what it was-Sephiroth made her uneasy. She looked towards the door to the deck, wondering if she should try talking to the man herself. She shook her head after a moment. _Aeris is an adult_, she chided herself. _She can take care of herself and make her own decisions. She doesn't need everyone looking after her like this. Besides, Cloud already talked to him._

This made her feel a little better, and she nodded to herself, putting on a smile before she walked into the bridge. The others greeted her, and she took her place beside Cloud at the front of the airship. 

* * *

Vincent lay on the bed in his quarters, awake, though he kept his eyes closed. He had slept little, both because he did not need to, and because he had too many things on his mind. But it had been a dreamless sleep, which was a great relief from the nightmares he was accustomed to. Perhaps it was because she was alive again... 

__

Lucrecia... He felt the airship start to move, and he opened his eyes to stare anxiously at the ceiling. He would be returning soon, going back to her. Going back with news that he had killed Hojo. He wondered how she would react to that... She had seemed to think it a good thing, however, that his life ended. _The Lifestream would cleanse him, she said._

Even so, his death would probably pain her some... He frowned. But saying the same of Hojo? How could he possibly have loved her? And yet Lucrecia had to have seen something in him, and he doubted Hojo was capable of so great a deception. It was disconcerting, to think that he might have had feelings... _The same could easily be said of you; you never showed your emotions to anyone but her either._

He grimaced at the comparison and turned his thoughts back to Lucrecia. What would she say upon seeing him? Would she smile and welcome him home? Ask him what happened? Ask for her son first? Though it was somewhat easier than before, he still had difficulty thinking that she loved him, though he knew it to be true. Despite her words, he saw little for her to be in love with... Yet he knew he loved her, and if she wanted to be with him, at her side he would remain, for as long as it pleased her. 

And she would get to see her son, Sephiroth... That was a reunion he wanted to see, though he thought perhaps they would want to be left alone. Mother and son, together at last... How would Sephiroth react to finally meeting her? How would he react to seeing someone who loved him, who had always loved him? Had anyone told him she was alive? he wondered suddenly. ...even if no one had, he might have inferred it. He knew Aeris had been going to try at least. 

He turned to his side. He hadn't properly thanked Aeris, had he? For returning Lucrecia to him, for giving him a second chance at protecting her. But what could he possibly do to repay her? He thought a moment, thoughts wandering down this new path. Sephiroth seemed quite taken with Aeris... He had seen the way he had looked at the Cetra, and it reminded him of his feelings for Lucrecia. He wondered if Sephiroth even knew how he felt. Without having had friends before, it would have been hard for him to differentiate between friendship and love... 

Vincent shook his head, silently scolding himself for letting his thoughts wander that way. He resumed his pondering, trying to think of somehow to pay Aeris back for what she had done for both him and Lucrecia... He finally remembered a promise he had made to her, to record what he had seen in the tapes at Snow Village... 

Sitting up, Vincent looked around, frowning slightly. He had nearly forgotten that. It was not much, but it was a start... But he had no paper, nothing to write with. He sighed, wondering who might, and how exactly to go about asking for it... Having little idea as to a solution to either problem, he stood and slipped out of his quarters, knocking lightly on Yuffie's door. 

There was a startled pause. "Um... come in..." 

He hesitantly opened the door, stepping in a little. 

Yuffie was sitting crosslegged in the middle of her bed, a book in her lap, a place marked with a pen. She blinked in surprise as he entered. "Vinny!" she exclaimed. "Almost the last person I was expecting." She hopped up, setting the book aside. "Well, come on in, don't just stand in the doorway." 

Vincent stepped inside, closing the door behind him, but awkwardly remaining near it. 

"Gawd, all of you need so little sleep," she commented. "Reno's the only one still sleeping, I think." 

"Reno was the only one among us that was human," Vincent commented. 

"I guess that would make a difference, wouldn't it?" 

He did not reply. 

"So," she said, "what did you need? Or did you-for some incomprehensible reason-actually want my company, so you could talk to me?" 

"I was actually wondering if you had any paper..." 

Yuffie blinked. "Oh, sure thing... What do you need it for?" 

He hesitated. "...I told Aeris I would write something down for her, and only just remembered it." 

She only nodded and said, "Okay," retrieving the book she had had before and ripping a couple pages out of the back. "This enough?" she asked. 

He nodded, taking the pages, but eyeing the book uncertainly. 

"My journal," she explained, frowning slightly at his expression. "Say it's girly and I'll kill you," she warned. 

Vincent looked back to her with mild amusement. "No, I was not thinking that... I did not know you liked to keep records in that manner." 

She shrugged, retrieving the pen also. "When you're trying to revive a country and save the world, life can get pretty hectic. Sometimes I need to write stuff down so I know what's going on." 

He nodded in understanding and took the pen with a soft "Thank you." 

"Need anything else?" Yuffie asked. 

Vincent shook his head. 

"Nothing you need to get off your chest?" she persisted, head tilted. 

Again he hesitated. "...Lucrecia is waiting for me in Cosmo Canyon," he said. 

"Oh," she said. "So whatever you need to talk about, you'll talk about with her." 

He shifted slightly, feeling an unexplainable need to apologize. He said nothing. 

"That's okay," she said, grinning. "Go on and write whatever you need to." 

He nodded gratefully and slipped out the door without a goodbye. 

* * *

Nanaki paced the bedroom, every now and then casting an annoyed look at the doorknob which he found himself unable to open. He had tried several times, but paws were just no good. He had opted to share the room with Minerva, but she had left before he awakened, and now he was stuck here until she came back. He considered laying down on the bed again and catnapping until she returned, but decided against it. 

And again, he considered scratching at the door or trying to get someone's attention, but that would be rather embarrassing... He sighed and sat back, tail swishing back and forth. 

Finally, the door opened and Minerva returned, glancing down at him uncertainly. She closed the door behind her, then an oddly amused expression crossed her face. "You cannot open doors, can you?" 

"No," he said with some annoyance. 

The amusement faded. "I am sorry. I should have considered it." 

Nanaki shook his head, his annoyance rapidly disappearing now that she was back. "It is all right. You are tired." 

For some reason, she did not seem to like this, and frowned minutely. "Do you wish to leave now?" she asked. 

He hesitated, watching her with his one eye. "...not just yet." 

Minerva shrugged, walking over to sit down on the edge of the bed. 

Padding over to her, he hopped up onto the bed, settling down beside her. "...you did not say much to her, but I was curious-did Talya mean anything to you?" 

She glanced down at him, then shook her head slightly. "She was my mother, but she meant nothing to me. Nothing at all." 

Nanaki tilted his head. "Oh?" 

"She lied to me, many times. We spoke little besides. Why should I have cared for her?" 

"It seems to me that you may be in denial," he said softly, a slight growl in his voice no matter what he did. "I hated my father for some time because I believed him to be a coward. But I was lied to in order to be protected from the sorrow that truth brought... Seto was a great warrior, you see, and he protected our home from the Gi tribe. However... their arrows turned his flesh to stone. He is frozen there for eternity..." 

Minerva eyed him for a moment, then scoffed and looked away. "There was nothing great about Talya. She was a Turk before she worked for the Professor. A Turk. No great warrior. And she never disobeyed the Professor, though she had no reason to follow his orders." 

"Perhaps she kept secrets from you," he reasoned. "She must have felt something for you..." 

"But that does not mean I have to like her," the girl said curtly. 

He nudged her side gently with his muzzle, but moved away slightly when she flinched. "I do not think you that cold." 

"Perhaps I am. You do not know me." 

He hopped off the bed. "True. But still... Your emotions seem the same as mine. I can understand them." 

She frowned minutely. "I have no emotions." 

"But you do," he replied with a slight grin. "I have a very good sense of smell. You cannot hide them from me." The smile faded and he looked to the door. He heard her stand behind him. "In any case... there may be things about her that you do not know, and perhaps in learning them, you would find it in you to forgive her for lying." 

She opened the door for him, and he paused, glancing back at her. "Do not be so closed minded..." 

Minerva averted her gaze. "...I will speak to Sephiroth about her. You may be wise, but you do not know what you speak of." 

Nanaki laughed a little. "Wise? Me? I am too young for wisdom." 

"Why must youth and wisdom be mutually exclusive?" she asked. 

He tilted his head slightly, let out a thoughtful growl, and, nodding, turned to go. She closed the door behind him and he paused once more to glance behind him. She was certainly a strange girl... But he knew the denial she felt all too well. She was ashamed of Talya, just as he had been ashamed of his father. Both of them had insisted that they did not like their parents, but Nanaki knew he had loved his father. Minerva had to have felt something for her mother... 

Shaking his head, he padded down the hall. A door opened and Yuffie stepped out, closing it a bit loudly. Turning toward him, she blinked in surprise. "Hey, Red." 

"Hello, Yuffie," he greeted, nodding slightly. Though he knew she had matured, he could not help feeling a bit wary around her. 

She bent down to scratch him behind the ear. "Hey, relax. I'm not going to try and tie bows in your mane or anything..." 

He grunted a little, sitting back on his haunches and turning his head slightly so she could reach better. 

"I was a kid back then," she went on. "Can you blame me?" 

"I don't. We were both children, and I still am..." he admitted. 

"Nah," Yuffie said. "You're too mature to be considered a kid, no matter how long your lifespan is." 

Nanaki looked up at her. "Thank you, Yuffie." 

She grinned. "No problem." She sat down, legs folded beneath her, stroking his cheek before lowering her hand. "Say, do you think we could just talk for a bit?" 

"Certainly," he replied. "But... in the hallway?" 

The ninja laughed and hopped to her feet, opening the door to her room. "You're right, as always. Come on in then." 

He padded in after her, settling down on her bed. She came to sit beside him, cross-legged. 

"I've been wanting to apologize," she said, studying her hands intently. "You know, for how I acted back then. I was so immature; I must've been annoying as hell." 

"That was five years ago," Nanaki replied, eyeing her with some surprise. "It does not matter." 

"But... I still feel bad," she insisted. "Because I... I resented how mature you were, and how that made me look like a child. But I admired it, too, and what did I do? I picked on you, instead of trying to make friends or something..." 

"It is quite all right, Yuffie," he assured her. "I have long since forgiven you for your teasing. And... I did not mind as much as I pretended to..." 

She looked over at him, face brightening somewhat. "Really?" 

He nodded. "Really." 

She smiled broadly. "Thanks..." She looked back down at her hands, thoughtfully. "...I've been meaning to ask you, about that other, um... the other one like you. Where did she come from? I thought you said you were the last of your kind..." 

Nanaki nodded. "That is what I thought. What both of us thought, actually. Her family travelled to the Junon area some years before she was born... Because of the Shinra, they were unable to return to the Canyon, and eventually her parents died to protect her. She lived on her own, keeping away from the Shinra until she could travel to the Canyon, after Meteor." 

"So, are you two...?" she trailed off hesitantly. 

He chuckled softly. "We are both too young for that. We are merely children, both pretending to be older than we are. But I suppose she will be my mate in the future. Though I will not rule it out, I doubt there are any others of our kind left." 

Yuffie nodded. "Must be kinda... weird, that way." 

He shook his head slightly. "Not really... We view things differently than humans." 

"I guess." 

He looked up at her. "Is something bothering you?" 

The ninja flopped back and stared up at the ceiling. "I dunno... It just seems like everyone else has at least the beginnings of a relationship, and I've barely even stopped to think about it until now..." 

"And that bothers you?" Nanaki asked, concerned, but a bit confused. Human relationships were so strange. Friendship, he understood for the most part. Love, however, always managed to surprise him whenever he thought he had figured it out. And humans seemed to think it so important... 

"Well, yeah," she stated. "I'm gonna end up being the only one still single out of all of us, or something." 

"I do not understand why finding a mate for you should be so important..." 

She sat up. "It's important for you because you wanna continue your race, right? Well, I want to continue my blood line. But... I guess that's not what's most important to me. Love is supposed to be wonderful, isn't it? Everyone's falling in love with someone or other, and I'm just on my own. I don't know how it feels." She sighed. "And the boys in Wutai are all losers anyway. Not like you or Cloud or Vincent." 

He bumped his head against her arm. "You are only twenty-one, Yuffie. You are still quite young. And if you dislike those in Wutai, perhaps you should look elsewhere." 

"Maybe..." she said, stroking his mane. She shook her head and smiled. "You're right, Red. I don't know what I'm so worried about... It's just a little hard, I guess, being with people who are older than you. You want to do the things they do, but you're still too young for them." 

Nanaki nodded his agreement. "That, I can understand." 

"I mean... you're young, but you're not human... and Minerva's actually younger than I am, but she's... I dunno. I haven't known her long, and she's different somehow." 

He shook his head. "No, not so different. I believe she just grew up too quickly, and in the wrong kind of environment." 

Yuffie frowned. "What's that like, you think, growing up in a lab?" 

"It does strange things to the mind, that is for certain... And it does not allow one to easily relate to anyone either." 

"Why, though?" 

Nanaki laid his head on his paws. "You have to build walls around yourself, so it does not hurt as much." 

"So what doesn't hurt as much?" she asked. 

"Hojo's cruelty, the loneliness, the knowledge that you are indeed different..." 

She stroked his cheek gently. "You went through it, too, didn't you?" 

"Yes," he replied, lifting his head. "But it's effects on me were not nearly as severe as on Minerva or Sephiroth, for I did not stay for very long, and I had already matured quite a bit." 

"It doesn't seem like it changed Aeris at all, though," Yuffie commented. 

"If you say that, you aren't looking close enough," he told her. "Aeris keeps many secrets from us." 

"What about her kindness?" the ninja asked. "Sephiroth and Minerva are both very cold, but she's nice to everyone. How did that happen?" 

"She had a different reaction to her situation, because she did not go through it entirely alone. Instead of simply keeping her emotions bottled up, and staying away from others, she sympathizes with people, because she knows what suffering is like. I think she does hide her emotions, even so." 

Yuffie blinked. "But she's always so cheerful." 

"And that is what she would have us think, so we do not worry about her." 

"...I guess you know her better than I do. She really is nice, though, if she does that just so we won't worry..." 

Nanaki shook his head slightly. "That is her nature, afterall..." 

There came a knock on the door. 

The ninja started and looked over. "...come in," she said after a pause. 

Vincent opened the door, standing in the doorway, glancing at Nanaki, then back to Yuffie. He seemed rather uncomfortable. 

Yuffie got up and went to meet him. "You finished...?" she asked. 

He nodded briefly and handed her something. 

"Thanks," she said. 

He shook his head. "No, thank you." 

She shrugged. "Whatever." 

Vincent turned to go, seeming eager to leave. 

"See you," she called after him. He did not reply. Shaking her head, she closed the door and returned to the bed, flopping down. 

"What was that about?" Nanaki asked. 

"He came to ask for some paper and a pen earlier," Yuffie replied, showing him the writing utensil. "Just came by to return it, I guess." 

Nanaki nodded. "I see." 

"If you're surprised he asked me, I was, too," she said. 

He shook his head. "It is only logical... You spent some time with him on our last mission, yes? So it is likely he would feel somewhat closer to you than some of the others." 

"Why not ask Aeris first?" 

"Perhaps he did. I doubt she carries paper around; I have not seen her purchase any." 

"I guess not," Yuffie agreed. "Anyway... did you hear that Sephiroth was going to fight Jenova?" 

He lifted his head, ears perking slightly. "Is he now? Well, I suppose that would be his battle..." 

"I said I'd help. Are you going to?" 

Nanaki shook his head. "No. It is Sephiroth's fight, not mine." 

"What do you mean?" 

He tossed his head, mane swishing. "Some battles are very personal, and I see fit to leave them to whoever has the highest score to settle, if they can handle it, which I believe Sephiroth can." 

Yuffie frowned minutely and looked down. "Do you think I shouldn't help, then?" 

"If he does not mind, and you want to, go ahead and fight. Simply because my views prevent me from joining it, does not mean you have to sit it out as well." 

She nodded. "All right." She stifled a yawn and got up to put the pen into her pack, along with a book that had been lying on her pillow. 

Nanaki hopped down off the mattress. "It is late. Perhaps you would like to get some rest?" 

"Yeah," she agreed, turning around and opening the door for him. "Good night, Red." 

"Good night, Yuffie." 

* * *

Aeris waited some time after Tifa was gone, then stood finally and walked to the door. Hesitating, she opened the door, and walked outside to the deck. Sephiroth was still there, as she knew he would be, still leaning against the rail and looking out at the passing landscape. He did not look her way, but she knew he had heard her come out, and likely knew it was her. 

She walked over to stand beside him, folding her arms over the railing, watching with him, a smile on her face. They were over the ocean now, but Midgar was still visible behind them in the distance. She glanced up at the sky, seeing that the stars were just as brilliant as they had been the night before. The tips of the waves below them glimmered faintly, whispering of untold depths below them. 

"It's a lovely view, isn't it?" she asked. 

Sephiroth nodded slightly. 

She looked over at him, then back out. "...I always wanted to ride this airship, ever since I saw it at Junon, but I never thought I would, even though Cloud promised to take me." 

The mention of Cloud earned her a brief glance. 

She smiled sheepishly. "And I never thought I'd be riding it with you." 

He shrugged and turned away. 

"I'm sorry. You don't feel like talking?" 

Sephiroth hesitated. "...no, I don't mind. But I have nothing to say." 

"You could ask me some questions," she said with a slight smile. "It seems I've been asking all the questions, and I haven't told you much about myself." 

"Again, I do not mind." He paused. "But if you have stories you wish to tell, go ahead." 

"I wouldn't know where to start," she admitted. 

He was silent for a long moment, then finally asked, "What was it like for you, growing up...?" 

"Well, you know what it was like in the lab..." she began. 

"Yes. What about afterwards? What happened when you left?" 

Aeris looked down at her hand. "...I don't remember where we ended up, exactly, only that the ground seemed more barren than in Nibelheim. Mother held my hand and led me along. I think she knew where we were... There were a lot of monsters, but she somehow managed to fend them off, though she was no fighter. I was frightened, and ashamed because I couldn't help her..." 

"You were only a child," Sephiroth put in. 

"I was seven," she confirmed, glancing at him. "But you could have managed on your own by then, couldn't you?" 

He frowned slightly. "I am different from you..." 

She shook her head. "You had no one to teach you, and I did... yet you knew more than me. You still know more than me." 

"I can try to teach you, if you wish... but I am not sure how much is Jenova and how much is......" 

"Cetra," she finished, tilting her head slightly. Though he seemed to have accepted it, he still seemed to feel as though he was not worthy of such a title as 'Cetra.' She shook her head a bit and smiled. "That's all right. I'll learn what I can." 

He nodded, then looked down at the ocean. "I am sorry. I interrupted." 

She shrugged. "I don't mind. In fact, I'd appreciate interruptions." He cast her a glance before she went on. "We reached Midgar finally, I don't remember what sector. We made it as far as the train station... Mother was badly injured by then, and though I did my best, my little healing spells weren't nearly enough. A woman was nearby, and she came over when she saw us. Mother told her to take care of me for her, and then she died..." 

She saw Sephiroth frown slightly, and wondered what he was thinking. 

"The woman said her name was Elmyra, and she took me home with her... Her husband was fighting in the war, she said. He died some years later... I knew before she did, of course, because I felt his spirit return to the Planet. So I told her, because I thought she would understand..." 

"But she didn't, did she?" he asked. 

Aeris shook her head. "No... She didn't believe me until she got the notice from Shinra... No one really understood me. I would try to play with the other children, but as soon as I mentioned something about the Cetra, or the Planet, or the Lifestream, that's when they would start with the teasing. They'd call me crazy, or a freak, or any number of things. The first few times, I ran back to Elmyra in tears, and she would comfort me, even though she didn't understand any more than they did..." 

She felt Sephiroth's gaze on her, and turned to meet it. His eyes were that beautiful, pale blue, and quite concerned. "Were you lonely, Aeris?" 

She nodded and looked down. "...I spent a lot of nights curled up, staring at the wall, and wondering if there was anyone who knew how I felt... You know what that's like, don't you?" 

"...I do," he replied softly. "...I spent many nights in a similar fashion. People only saw me as a great warrior. And their words of praise and awe only seemed to make me... more lonely. I was too much of a legend for anyone to get close to me." He looked slightly disgusted. "Women only wanted me for my looks and my fame. They made little effort to get to know me once they saw how cold I acted." 

"They didn't understand," Aeris said, moving closer to him without noticing. "They couldn't see how kind you were beneath that. They didn't bother to look beyond appearances..." 

He sighed quietly, then met her gaze once more, and she was surprised to see a slight smile there. "You understand, though. You know what it is like..." 

She smiled back. "And I can say the same of you... No one can figure out why I want to be with you so much. But... how couldn't I? You may have many deaths on your hands, but that was in another life, another time... You went through so many of the same things as I did, and no one else knows what that's like." 

Sephiroth nodded, then looked away, with apparent effort. "...I've interrupted again. Please, go on..." 

Aeris looked back down, this time to the sea. "...I learned to hide it after a while. I didn't talk about the Planet anymore. But I think most of them remembered still. I did make one friend, when Tseng's family moved to a house nearby. I don't know where from. He was a good bit older than me, but if he noticed I was different, he didn't mention it, and it didn't bother him..." 

She sighed. "Of course, he got a job with Shinra after a while, and I didn't see him again until he was a Turk and they sent him to see Elmyra and me. He was polite, but cold... I think now, that he might have been told to use force, but didn't because we'd been friends. But he never said anything to indicate he cared..." 

"He was a Turk," Sephiroth stated. "It was not his job to care." 

"I guess..." she said, frowning slightly. "Anyway... I had a garden for as long as I can remember, and when I was maybe fourteen or fifteen, I decided to start selling flowers... Sometimes, I would take the train up to the plates, and sell up top, where people could afford to buy more. I met Zack on one of those times. He was very friendly, and I'd gotten very good at hiding things. We ran into each other a couple times-I don't think it was by accident-and eventually... he asked me out." She glanced at Sephiroth uncertainly, but he made no comment. 

"Zack was my first boyfriend... He was a real ladies' man, and immature at times, but he was nicer to me than anyone else had been, save Elmyra. He was training in SOLDIER, he said. He made it to first class. That's when he started getting more serious missions. And finally, there was that mission to Nibelheim, which he never returned from..." 

"I am sorry," Sephiroth said quietly. "You must have been worried..." 

"That's all right," she told him. "He lived through that, I think..." 

He blinked. "I did not kill him?" 

"You injured him... I don't know if he died from it or not. But you hurt Tifa and Cloud badly also, and they lived..." 

He thought a moment, then said slowly, "I believe Hojo gathered the survivors for an experiment. That is how Cloud became injected with Jenova. Zack may have gone through the same thing. As for Tifa... I do not know how she escaped it, but she must have." 

Aeris shook her head. "I don't know either." 

"Anyway... continue. You were seventeen then, yes?" 

She nodded. "Yes... That's when Shinra started hunting for me more violently. They sent Reno instead of Tseng most of the time. But... he's a strange one when it comes to girls. He came by once when I was in the garden, and said he was off duty and just wanted to talk. I had nowhere to go, but he just stood a ways away and talked to me, like he said... I guess you could say we were friends, though he still followed his orders when he was on duty and tried to capture me. I'm not sure how I managed to get away all the time..." 

"Perhaps he was being lenient," Sephiroth suggested. 

"Maybe..." she agreed. "Anyway... five years ago was when I met Cloud in Sector 1, after the reactor was blown. He told me everything was all right, and asked about my flowers, even bought one... He came crashing through the roof in the church a day later. The Turks decided to look for me at the same time, so I asked him for help... I got involved in his life rather quickly." She smiled sheepishly. "You know how I like to help people... 

"I said I'd help him get back to Sector 7, but we saw Tifa when we were nearly there, heading for Sector 6... I wanted to help her, too. You know what kind of place Sector 6 is... I won't go into detail." She giggled a little in spite of herself, earning her a raised eyebrow. 

"What is so amusing?" he asked. 

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to embarrass Cloud by telling you. In any case... When we finally got to Sector 7, Shinra was trying to destroy the pillar, and of course Barret and the others were trying to stop them. Tifa and Cloud went to help them, and I stayed behind; Tifa wanted me to get Barret's daughter, Marlene, out of the sector. So I did... but the Turks caught me on my way back home. They took me back to the Shinra Building, and Cloud came after me... I think you know most of what happened afterwards, considering we were following you..." 

He nodded. "...I saw you there, in the lab," he murmured. 

"You did?" she asked, surrpsised. 

"Yes. I was already in the building, waiting for the right time to strike at Shinra... I saw them bring you in. Part of me wanted to free you, but I decided it was a bad idea; Shinra would be put on alert, and it would be harder to move about unseen. I did not want to create a commotion just yet. I am sorry..." 

"It's all right," Aeris replied. "You were the one who let us out of the prison cells anyway, weren't you?" 

"Yes, I was," he answered. "But I only did it because of Cloud. Because I thought I would be able to use him." 

"...that explains a lot of things." 

He did not reply. 

"......Cloud seemed so much like Zack," she murmured quietly. "He's more serious and guarded, but... I don't know. I thought they seemed the same. I think that's one reason why I was so willing to help him... But he's different, I learned. I was actually able to tell him things, because you had told him about the Cetra, and he was willing to listen." She studied her hand again. "...but even Cloud didn't understand me well..." 

She felt Sephiroth's tentative hand on her shoulder and blinked a little in surprise, turning to look at him. He met her gaze uncertainly, slowly removing his hand and looking away. She reached out to take his retreating hand, smiling. 

"Thank you," she said. "That was hard for you to do, wasn't it?" 

He glanced at her, then looked down at their joined hands and nodded minutely. "But... I am not the only one who needs comfort, am I?" 

She shook her head. "...the others don't usually notice, though. And I... I never thought I wanted them to." 

His eyes sparkled knowingly. "...and yet, you always wanted them to know. You wanted to let down your guard, if only for a moment, and let them help you." 

Aeris nodded, feeling tears in her eyes, though whether from joy or sorrow she did not know. She let go of his hand and slipped her arms around him before she realized what she was doing. He started a little, but made no protests, nor any attempts to break away. She buried her face in his chest, a few tears escaping her eyes and trickling down her face and against his skin. 

After a long moment, she felt his arms around her, holding her close, and she smiled through her tears. The only person who had ever truly understood her... She held him closer, remembering what Tifa had asked. More than friends? ...yes, they were closer than friends, but she wasn't in love with Sephiroth... 

__

Then why don't you sound sure of yourself? a small voice asked her. She pushed it out of mind. 

She pulled back slightly, sniffling. "I'm sorry..." she murmured. 

"I don't mind," he replied just as softly, keeping one hand about her waist and gently brushing away her tears with the other. She looked up at him, meeting his shining blue eyes. He leaned down, pulling her closer, and she closed her eyes as their lips met. She felt herself slipping her arms around his neck, as if to bring him closer, and suddenly, he released her, hurriedly taking her hands from his neck. 

"I... I am sorry," he mumbled, blushing, quickly pulling away and striding out the door. 

Aeris stared after him, a slender finger resting on her lip and a blush staining her cheeks. "Oh, Sephiroth..." she whispered, voice audible to no one. 


	20. Nosce Te Ipsum

She gave a start and lowered her hand. _Sephiroth...!_ She started after him at a run, but did not see him anywhere within the Highwind. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked around, a worried frown on her face. What was he thinking? What was he telling himself now? That she didn't love him? ...or else, he wouldn't have run from her. __

But do_ you love him? _

I don't know, I don't know, oh Gods, I don't know... 

Aeris started down the stairs, looking around anxiously. Where was he hiding? She could not think straight, could not seem to come up with an answer. All she knew was she had to find him, and talk to him, before he... 

She turned towards the bridge unknowingly, and stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking around. Cloud and Tifa were there, as was Cid, of course, and Cait Sith, slumped. Nanaki lay in his usual place with his head on his paws, and Rude leaned against the wall, nearest to her, and she felt his questioning gaze on her. 

Cloud turned after a moment, noticing her, then blinked a little, concern spreading across his face as he started toward her. "Aeris, are you all right? What happened?" 

She shook her head slightly, realizing belatedly that it was quite obvious she had been crying. "I'm fine," she lied. "I got something stuck in my eye is all... Have you... Have you seen Sephiroth?" 

He shook his head slowly. "No... not since I talked to him before... Why?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to him." 

Nanaki padded over to sit at her feet. "Perhaps he is speaking to one of the others." 

She looked down at him. "Oh? Who, do you think...?" 

He thought for a moment. "Minerva?" he suggested. 

__

Thank you, Nanaki. Logic... It's failing me at the moment. She bowed her head in silent thanks and turned back out the door, trying not to appear as though she was hurrying. Aeris reached Minerva's door and paused in front of it, shifting from foot to foot, then knocking softly. 

The door opened a crack and Minerva stood behind it, eyebrow arched. "Yes?" 

"...is Sephiroth there?" she asked. 

"What do you want?" 

"I just... I want to talk to him." 

The girl shook her head. "He said he needed to think without you distracting him. Perhaps later." 

"Please," Aeris begged. "I need to talk to him." 

"He told me to turn you away. I am sorry." 

She sighed, looking down at her feet for a moment, then finally back up at Minerva. "Can you at least tell him something for me?" 

The girl hesitated, then nodded. 

"Tell him... that he didn't do anything wrong, except to run away." 

"All right," she replied. "I will tell him." She hesitated, then pulled shut the door. 

Aeris sighed again and leaned against the wall a moment, closing her eyes. She felt Nanaki rub his cheek against her leg and started a little; she hadn't realized he had followed her. 

"You are fooling no one in saying there is nothing wrong," he said. "Something has upset you." 

She managed a smile, crouching down to stroke his mane. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Nanaki. I'm fine." 

"No, you are not," he insisted. "What is wrong?" 

"I... can't talk to you about it. It's silly, really. Just... something I didn't mean to do." _Something Sephiroth didn't mean to do, you mean... But of course, if you tell him that, he'll worry more._

He studied her uncertainly, then nodded a bit. "All right, Aeris." He paused. "You should rest while you can. We will be there in a few hours." 

"Right..." she agreed, scratching him under the chin, then standing up and straightening her skirt. She smiled a little, then returned to her room, closing the door softly and leaning against it a moment. _Oh, Sephiroth... I don't mind either..._

* * *

Minerva closed the door softly and turned to face Sephiroth, who sat slumped on her bed, head down and eyes staring unseeing at his hands. "Tell me again why you do not wish to speak to her...?" 

"I... I shouldn't be near her," he murmured. "I did not mean to... but I... I could not stop myself..." 

She tilted her head in query. "What did you do?" 

He closed his eyes and did not reply. 

She walked over and sat down near him. "Were you the one that made her cry?" 

"Yes... but that's... I..." 

"That is not what you are confused about," she finished for him. 

"Right..." he sighed miserably. 

"You heard what she said. That the only thing you did wrong was to run away." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "How can she say that...? I should not have... She does not need me complicating things... So why did I have to...?" 

Minerva watched him uncertainly. No composure left whatsoever... What was it that had broken him like this? "I can give you no answers if you do not tell me what you did." 

"I cannot tell you," he said, taking a deep breath and attempting to smooth his expression. "I... I am sorry I bothered you with this. But I cannot face her now... Not after... what I did." 

"Then stay here for now and sort through your feelings. I do believe, however, that she can help you better than yourself, whatever it is." 

He shook his head firmly. "I can't..." 

She sighed, laying down on the bed with her back to him. "I am going to sleep. If someone knocks, wake me that I may answer it." 

* * *

Lucrecia stood to one side of the gate and watched them approach. Some of those returning were in groups of two or three, and others kept to themselves. Most of them she did not recognize, but she picked out Aeris, Elena, Nanaki, Vincent, and her son from the group. Most of them looked tired or battleworn. 

The first few reached the top of the steps, glancing at her without recognition, but she smiled at them anyway. Aeris was near the front with Nanaki at her heels, and she smiled brightly upon seeing Lucrecia. "Hello," she said, pausing for a moment and glancing over her shoulder. "We've brought him back... I don't think he knows you're alive, though." 

Smiling, she nodded. "Thank you. And welcome back." 

Aeris nodded, then turned to follow her friends. Lucrecia watched her for but a moment before turning her gaze to Vincent as he made his way up to her, stopping near her, but a polite distance away. She wondered why he bothered, but then realized that three and a half decades of isolation could not be forgotten so easily, even for her. 

"Welcome back, Vincent," she greeted, moving a little closer. "How did things go?" 

He held her gaze with apparent effort and answered softly, "Hojo is dead, as is Talya... however, we have brought both Sephiroth and Hojo's... newer specimen, Minerva, back with us. None on our side were seriously injured..." 

She nodded, looking him over anyway, then stepped even closer to embrace him. "I'm glad you're back safe," she said. 

He placed his good arm around her. "...and I am glad to find you waiting for me." 

"Why wouldn't I be waiting?" she asked, not expecting an answer. He only shrugged. 

She stepped back and looked beyond to where the last few people were making their way up the steps. There was a girl with silver hair and stoic expression-Minerva-and a redhead walking beside her. Trailing some paces behind them, came her son, Sephiroth, head down and melancholy eyes intent on the steps beneath his feet. 

She hated to see him thus and wanted nothing more than to embrace him and comfort him, but she knew she could not. Not yet. So instead she smiled when he reached her, though he did not seem to notice her, and greeted, "Hello, Sephiroth." 

He paused and looked up at her, then blinked in surprise. "...Mother?" he asked softly. 

Lucrecia nodded. "Oh, it's so wonderful to hear you call me that... wonderful to see you. There's so much to say..." She glanced at Vincent and bowed her head apologetically. "Do you mind, dear, if we talk alone for a while...?" 

He shook his head. "Not at all. This is the first time you have seen him since he was a baby; I understand." 

She smiled and walked over to take Sephiroth's hand, leading him back towards the inn, where she hoped her room was still empty. She felt his gaze on her, and she glanced back at him once to meet that gaze-blue-green eyes filled with a quiet intensity. Finding her room at the inn vacant as she had hoped, she pulled him inside and let go his hand, turning to look at him. 

Sephiroth quietly closed the door, then turned, studying her, but avoiding directly meeting her eyes. "...I suppose Aeris revived you," he said at last. 

"Yes," she confirmed, unable to keep from staring at him. Her son! "You've grown so much since I last saw you," she said, laughter behind her voice. "Just a baby... And you're so handsome, too. Even though you are a little battle-worn." 

He only shrugged. 

Sitting down on one of the beds, she beckoned for him to come closer. He sat down on the opposite bed, head lowered once again. 

"...and you have my eyes," she went on. "I'm so proud..." 

Blinking, he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you have to be proud of?" 

Her smile faded and she looked down at her lap. "Vincent would have it that I did not know about all that you've done... But I do know." She looked back up at him. "I don't condemn you for it. I only... I'm so sorry I was never there for you, during all the times you were alone and in doubt." 

"You died. How could you have been?" 

She shook her head. "The Jenova brought me back eventually... I should have tried to return to you... or something. And in any case, I made many mistakes before hand that led to the whole mess..." 

"You could not have forseen what happened. It is not your fault." 

Lucrecia smiled and looked up at him, only to find him staring at his feet again. "We've both made mistakes, Sephiroth... They're partially our fault, partially the faults of others..." 

He glanced up at her, then shook his head. "My actions were my own. Hundreds died at my blade, and no amount of water can cleanse these hands." He held the two, black-gloved, before him, staring at them as though he saw the blood of those hundreds staining them. 

She moved to sit beside him, taking one of his hands in her own. "I don't want you to do as Vincent has done, punishing yourself for decades for your mistakes, no matter how great they were. Punishment will make up for nothing. It doesn't undo what's been done, or make up for it in any way. You should be living your life, and saving others, as you did for Katrina, as you did for Kari, as you did for Aeris." 

"I took Aeris's life to begin with," he replied. "It was only fitting I give it back." 

"You could have simply let things lie, could have dismissed her as dead and gone, a person of the past, but you didn't. You brought her back. It couldn't have been easy..." 

"For either of us," he ammended. "She... has had a harder time of it than I. Her love married another, and she was swept up in my battle with Hojo... and now with Jenova." 

"...and she is a reminder to you of all that you did in your other lives," Lucrecia said. "Isn't she?" 

Sephiroth blinked and glanced at her again. "I had not thought of that. But... yes, I suppose she is. And yet, she helped me in so many ways..." 

"Even though she was a victim of yours, she treats you kindly, doesn't she?" she asked, watching her son closely. 

He shifted uncomfortably and kept his gaze lowered. "Perhaps too kindly, for one such as me. She is too reckless..." 

"You mean in the way that she chooses to fight every battle where her friends are involved?" 

"That... and in her persistence at remaining close to me. I am dangerous still. I wish she would stay away. And yet..." 

Lucrecia smiled. "And yet she's your friend and you want her close." 

He nodded mutely. 

"Well, you don't seem dangerous to me," she said. "Although, being your mother, I suppose I'm a bit biased. Still, I watched you when I could, dreamed about you when I was alive. I think I know you well enough to say you won't hurt her." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "You cannot know what goes on inside my head, or what I've done these past few days." 

She looked at him searchingly. "...do you want to tell me?" 

"No." 

Sighing, she let go his hand. "Well... if you ever want to talk, about anything, or nothing at all, I'm here for you. Will you remember that?" 

"I will," he answered, standing. 

Lucrecia stood, too, anxiously. "Where are you off to?" she asked. 

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "...somewhere where I can be alone, to think. Besides, you've much to say to Vincent, do you not?" 

She nodded. "I do. But... You're my son, but this is the first time we've spoken. I..." 

Turning to face her, he blinked in mild confusion. "What is it...?" 

She slipped her arms around him and held him close. "My son, all grown up... no longer a child..." she explained in fragments. "I never got to watch you grow... never got to hold you... And now..." And now, he was an adult. But he was still her son, and she wanted to embrace him, even though it was not the same as holding a child. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish, aren't I?" 

"You're not," he replied, returning the embrace. "I... I have longed for this moment as much as you have." 

"You were so lonely, weren't you?" she asked sadly. 

"Yes..." 

Slowly pulling back, she looked up at him. "Are you still lonely?" 

He looked away. "...not nearly as much as I used to be." 

"Well... I suppose nothing changes too quickly." 

Sephiroth shrugged. 

She smiled. "Now, I've delayed you long enough, unless you've changed your mind. You've probably got a good deal to think about... so go on and find your isolated spot." She paused, fingering a lock of his tangled silver hair. "You should wash up, and buy some new clothes," she told him. 

He nodded silently and turned to go, pulling open the door. He hesitated a moment in the doorway, then slipped out and closed it behind him. Lucrecia stared at the door until she was quite sure he had left the inn, then sat down on the bed. Vincent would come in a moment, she was sure. For now... she needed to think, too. 

Her son was all grown up, and more like Vincent than she had thought... That alone was enough to worry her. He blamed himself too much, did not think highly enough of himself. But that Aeris girl... he had never had any friends before, but he considered her one. He had done many things for the Cetra, she was sure. And he had said Aeris was helping him, as well. 

Helped. Past tense. She frowned slightly. He wanted her to stay away, he said... She hoped he was only insecure and did not intend to avoid the girl. Lucrecia figured that if _Sephiroth_ thought Aeris's presence and words helped, then they must have done him a world of good. He was not one to use 'help' so lightly... 

Knock, knock, knock. 

She looked up, thoughts scattering. "Come in." 

Vincent stepped in quietly and she smiled at him as he carefully closed the door behind him. "Sephiroth left, so I assumed that..." 

She nodded, inviting him to sit beside her. "Yes, we're through talking for the moment, and I want your company now." 

He sat down on the bed, watching her indirectly and saying nothing. 

"Tell me... What's his relationship with Aeris?" 

Vincent blinked a little, apparently surprised by this question. She wondered what he had been expecting. "...she means a lot to him, though it is difficult to say exactly how much... As for Aeris... I am unsure. She is very kind to him, but she is that way with everyone..." 

"Mm..." she said thoughtfully, a slight smile on her lips. "We'll have to keep an eye on those two, won't we?" 

"Indeed." 

She lay back on the bed. "...the last of the Cetra and a creation of science. Opposites. Of course, they do say opposites attract..." She looked over at Vincent, smiling. "But then, they're never so different in the end, are they?" 

He tilted his head and did not reply. She did not expect him to; she was only musing aloud. 

"You look tired," she went on. "Do you want to sleep a while...? We can talk once you're rested... And relaxed," she added. "You don't talk much when you're tense like this." 

Vincent shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his face. "No, I don't. Perhaps I should rest..." 

He made to get up, but she straightened and lightly grasped his arm. "There's no need to move. Lay down; I'll keep you company, if you don't mind." 

Shaking his head again, he paused to remove his boots-at which point she remembered her own and did likewise-then laid back as instructed. She shook her head at him and bent over him to unfasten the buckles on his cape. "Since when did anyone sleep fully clothed?" she asked reproachingly. 

He shifted to pull the cape from beneath him, then settled down again, watching her uncertainly. She lay down beside him, her head on his chest. "I'm tired, too," she said by way of explanation. "I wasn't sleeping well. But I think I should have no problems with it now that you're back safely." 

Lucrecia closed her eyes, feeling something cold against her and realizing she was near his left side; his claw was resting straight beside him and she could feel it through her clothes. She ignored it though, not wanting to call Vincent's attention to it. Besides, if it was part of him, then she would accept it. She loved him, and she would accept all of him, as she would do for her son. 

Her thoughts drifted away beyond memory, down winding paths of pleasant musings and finally down into quiet slumber. 

* * *

Nanaki had found beds for everyone who needed them, even the Turks, which surprised Reno a little. He'd spent the day they'd arrived wandering about and talking to people, finding out what was going on, then conked out in the home of some shopkeeper late in the night. By the time he finally woke up again, it was noon. He rolled out of bed, put on his shoes, and went off in search of food. 

His search, however, was quickly forgotten when he saw Minerva walking slowly along the strip of shops, looking at the wares. She shook her head whenever one of the keepers tried to talk to her. Reno walked over to her. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

She stopped her walk and looked down at him. "Hello." 

"Windowshopping?" 

"Excuse me?" 

He gestured to the shops. "You know, looking at stuff in shops when you're not going to buy anything." 

Minerva shook her head. "I do not understand." 

He blinked. "Huh?" She moved around him and continued on her walk. He followed, taking a few quick steps to catch up and walk at her side. "You mean, you don't know what shopping or buying is?" 

"No. I never set foot outside the lab until four days ago." 

"So... no one ever told you about the stuff that goes on outside it?" he asked. 

She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would they bother?" 

He shrugged. "I dunno... Anyway... um... See, if you want something, you have to buy it, which means exchanging Gil for it." 

"Gil?" 

"Money. Currency. Everything is worth so many Gil. Get it?" 

She nodded curtly. 

"So people sell things, like all these shopkeepers here. That's how they make their money. Other people do it in different ways. Mercenaries, entertainers, writers... things like that." 

Minerva nodded again. "What about you?" 

Reno ran a hand through his hair. "Um... I'm a lazy bum. I don't work, and I don't get paid. Elena and Rude work, and I live with them." 

She glanced at him. "...I see. They support your needs." 

"Yeah. I do work occasionally though. Odd jobs that people have for me. Check the reactor every now and then, make sure it's still off. Wonder if there's any other power source that'd be better..." 

"What does your nightstick run off of?" 

"Huh? Oh, we've got a stock of batteries to feed it power. 'Sides, it's not like I've been using it much these past five years." 

She nodded. "Where do you live?" 

"Over in Junon." 

Another nod. She turned her attention to the shops again. He studied her a moment-ripped, dirty clothing, blood still staining her shirt in many places. Her face was clean, but she hadn't bothered with her arms or legs. 

"Did you want new clothes?" Reno asked. "I'll buy you something." 

She blinked and looked down at herself. "...what for?" 

"Well, you kinda need 'em, unless you want to try to get the bloodstains out of those, and mend all the tears." 

"Nn. But why would you waste your money on me?" 

"I'm not allowed to be generous?" he asked. 

"You... have already done many things for me," she said hesitantly. 

He shrugged and grinned. "So've you. It's no big deal, anyway." 

Minerva studied him a moment, expression unreadable. What was she thinking? he wondered. Had no one ever bothered with this? No one ever done something so small as buy her something or give her something? "...all right." 

"Okay. You've got lots of shops to wander through, lots to choose from. Find something you like." 

"Like? It does not matter to me." 

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?" he questioned. "You want something comfortable that fits, don't you?" 

She shrugged. "Comfort, size, and durability make sense, but otherwise I have no preference." 

"No favorite colors or styles?" 

The girl shook her head. 

"Well... have you always worn blue and black?" 

"Yes." 

"Then how about a change?" Reno suggested. "Get something red, or yellow, or white, or something." 

"All right." 

But she did not stop at any stores. He shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading her into the nearest one. She freed her hand immediately and cast him a glance and a slight frown. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "But you weren't stopping anywhere. Pick something out, why don't you?" 

Minerva turned to the racks of clothing with a sigh, picking up what must have been the first red thing she saw. It was a sleeveless crop top, lacing up by the neck. She showed it to him without expression. 

"Um... It's neat, but would you actually wear that?" 

She shrugged. "I told you, it makes little difference to me." 

"Guess you could always wear it under something..." he said, shaking his head. 

Pulling out the next item, a longer, red-brown shirt tying around the neck, she tilted her head. "Such as this?" she queried. 

"Um, sure." 

She hesitated, fingering the hem of the red top, then collected the two of them and looked to him. 

"Shorts," he prompted. "Unless you want a skirt or something." 

She shook her head. "Skirts are impractical..." she said, moving off towards a different part of the store. 

Reno followed her. "Always the logical approach," he commented. 

"That is the only approach I have ever known," Minerva replied, choosing a pair of green shorts without hesitation. "What other is there?" 

"Emotional, I guess," he answered, nodding at her choice. "Red and green are supposed to go good together," he said. 

She shrugged. "I suppose." 

He went to the shopkeeper to pay for the clothing, then asked, "Is there somewhere she can change?" 

"Right back there," the woman responded, pointing to a door in the back of the little store. "She can go ahead and use my bedroom. I've heard you two are with the group who killed that Professor Hojo." 

He nodded. "Right. Thanks." 

Minerva had already slipped silently through the indicated door and closed it behind her. He waited for her, leaning against the counter. She returned a few minutes later in her new attire, old clothes folded and tucked under her arm. There was a tattoo on her right shoulder, he noticed. Twenty-three. 

"You look great," he told her. She did not reply. "What're you gonna do with your old clothes?" he asked. 

She shrugged. "Dispose of them." 

"No sentimental value to them?" 

"Why would there be?" 

He held up his hands. "Hey, I dunno." 

"Miss," the shopkeeper said, "if you're just going to get rid of them, I'll take them." 

Minerva turned, handing her the clothing. 

"Thanks again," Reno said, then turned to the silver-haired girl. "Come on, let's go." 

She followed him out of the store. "Where exactly are we going?" she inquired. 

"I dunno. We're walking." 

She scoffed a little and said nothing. 

"...what's with the tattoo?" he asked. 

"I am a clone of Sephiroth. The only successful one, it seems." 

"You're a clone? Shouldn't you be...?" 

"Male?" she finished, glancing at him. "...I am not an exact clone, nor was I meant to be." 

Reno blinked. "So you know why you were made." 

"Yes," she answered curtly. 

"What for, then?" 

She did not answer. 

"All right..." he went on hesitantly. "So... were your other genes from your parents or something?" 

Again, no answer. 

"Do you have parents?" 

"I suppose you could say that," she said, eyes downcast. 

"Who were they, do you know?" 

"I know," she replied. "Talya was my mother." 

Reno stared at her a moment. "She was your mom? And she died... What about your dad?" 

"I will not tell you. It is best if no one knows." 

"Is he alive?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you like him?" 

"Yes." 

"So what's wrong with telling someone?" 

She shook her head. "There is no need for you to know either the answer or the reason... I will keep it to myself as I have done with everything else." Reno moved towards her, arm outstretched, but Minerva jerked away from him. "What are you doing?" she demanded, voice turning harsh and eyes changing from their previous blue to a green. 

"Hey, calm down," he said amiably, stuffing his hands in his pockets instead. "Jeez, I was just gonna give you a hug. You looked like you needed one." 

The girl blinked slowly and did not relax. "...a hug?" she questioned. 

The redhead was startled. "You mean you don't know what it is?" She shook her head. "Well, uh... can I show you?" 

"...it is not some sort of punishment?" she asked cautiously. 

"No no, it's a good thing, Min. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong." 

"But I..." 

Reno grinned and shook his head. "Hey, I don't care if you don't answer my questions. It's none of my business. Curiosity is all." 

"...all right..." 

"So that's a yes? I can give you a hug?" 

"I suppose so..." 

"Cool," he said, moving to her and wrapping his arms around her. "This is a hug," he explained. He pulled back slightly and looked up at her. "Only, you've gotta hug me back, see?" 

Minerva shook her head. "Why? What is the purpose?" 

"I dunno," Reno said as he stepped back. "It just feels good." The girl looked at him questioningly and he shrugged. "Comforting maybe? Most of the time I just do it 'cause it's fun and, uh... 'cause I like girls. I dunno." 

"...so you only hug girls?" 

"Well... I do... but, uh... See, it all has to do with what's socially acceptable," Reno explained, scratching his head. "It's usually a sign of affection. Friends hug their friends, sisters hug their brothers, guys hug their girls, mothers hug their kids..." 

"Mothers hug their kids..." Minerva echoed, then turned away. "Mine never did." 

"That sucks," Reno stated eloquently. "And now she's dead..." 

"You pity me for it," she said flatly. "You shouldn't bother. I never cared about her." 

The redhead hesitated. Normally, comforting a girl would be a sinch, but... Minerva didn't want the comfort, which meant if he tried in the conventional way, she'd only resent him for it. Finally, he placed a hand on her shoulder, even though he had to reach up slightly to do so. It was a little strange to like a girl who was taller than him. "Minerva..." he began. 

"I know what you are going to say and I am going to ask you not to say it." 

"But, I-" 

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped, still not turning around. 

Reno was beginning to get a little angry. "You can't tell me what I can say and what I can't!" he exclaimed, marching around to her front so he could look her in the eye. Her face was expressionless. "I'm going to say whatever the hell I'm gonna say, and you're gonna listen, whether you like it or not." So much for comforting her. 

Minerva only shrugged at this, as if it didn't matter, but she shifted her gaze to her shoulder, where his hand had been. 

"You shouldn't lie to yourself. You _did_ care about your mom, no matter how she treated you. Didn't she try to be nice to you when she could?" 

The silver-haired girl did not answer. 

"But you've got to understand," Reno went on, trying not to feel like an idiot. He didn't know much about Talya. "She was a Turk, right? Turks don't go around loving everyone. That's why they're Turks. They're not supposed to care." 

"Then how do you know she did?" 

"I was a Turk, too. Hell, we're not supposed to care, but sometimes we do anyway. And I know you felt something at her loss; you steeled up real well after that." He ran a hand through his crimson hair. "So what if she didn't hug you and kiss you on the cheek like most moms do. She must've done something." 

Minerva looked at him, and he almost expected her to ask what a kiss was. "...I'll bet she hugged Sephiroth sometimes." 

Reno blinked in surprise. "Huh? Sephiroth?" She only nodded as the Turk frowned. "So what? You're jealous 'cause your mom cared more about Seph than she cared about you? Sort of like sibling rivalry, only he's just the adopted kid? You're her daughter, and she cared more about some other kid than you?" 

Her eyes seemed a little more green now than they had been a moment ago. "You do not understand. I am merely saying that she probably cared about him; she was capable of affection. She did not, however, care about my existence, nor I about hers. I do not care about affection. It does not matter to me." 

"That's a lie," he said simply. 

There was very little blue left in those narrowing eyes, he noted. He wondered if it meant she was angry with him. "Are you implying that I want to be loved? That I am weak?" 

Reno shook his head. "Yes to the first, no to the second. Two different things. Just because you want love, it doesn't make you weak. Hell, everyone needs it. You're strong 'cause you've managed to last without it. Aren't many people who can do that." 

"But I am different from them. I do not need it, so it is a weakness to desire it." 

"Naw, you're not so different." Minerva's eyes flickered before settling on a pure green. Those pretty eyes could be so expressive, if only he knew how to read her moods. 

"What do you mean?" 

There was a small cluster of crates huddled against the side of a nearby shop, which happened to be the last in the line of them, and he sat down on one of the boxes. "Well... I mean, you don't look or sound any different." He grinned at her. "You don't feel any different either." 

She did not smile. He wondered what she would look like with a smile on her face. Someday, he'd have to make her grin. "That does not make me the same." 

"I know... but... you have feelings just like the rest of us, whether you want to admit it or not. Anger, bitterness, guilt, you're guilty about fightin' us aren't you?" 

"Yes." 

He was surprised she even answered, let alone admitted it. "See?" 

"That does not prove anything." 

"Um... well... ya see, you've gotta have other emotions, 'sides them. They're only the bad ones. But you haven't had the chance to feel the better ones." He gestured to the crate beside him, inviting her to sit down. To his greater surprise, she sat. 

"Why do you even bother?" she asked him. 

"'cause I care about you." 

Minerva blinked. "Why?" 

"Because you're you." 

"Why does that merit liking?" 

Reno frowned, unable to figure out an answer, and wondering why it should be so hard. "...um... I dunno, really..." 

Minerva studied him intently. "I know why I like you." 

"Wh...what?" he stammered, turning to stare at her incredulously. 

"You do not lie to me. You treat me the same as anyone else..." She looked slightly amused. "Better, perhaps, for you have not teased me yet. And you listen to me." 

Reno ran a hand through his hair, grinning in embarrassment. "Jeez... most people just call me a drunken womanizer or a bastard..." 

"Womanizer?" 

"Um. A guy who goes after girls so he can have sex with them, basically." 

"......oh." 

He shifted uneasily. "But, uh, that's not what I'm trying to do now." 

"I know," she replied. 

"So... uh... what were we talking about?" 

"You were going to tell me why you like me." Minerva's eyes remained on his face, an unreadable blue-green. 

Reno fidgetted again. "Oh... right..." 

"You haven't any idea, have you?" 

He shrugged in surrender. "Not really." 

The girl stood and he thought, maybe, just maybe, that she smiled a little. "Perhaps I should leave you to think about it. I may deny certain things, but I have reasons for everything. Nosce te ipsum." 

"Huh?" 

"Know yourself." 

"Oh... I'm an idiot, aren't I?" 

Minerva shook her head. "No. Many brilliant people hardly know themselves. Sephiroth, for instance, has only just begun to understand himself." 

"With Aeris's help..." Reno muttered. 

She did not appear to acknowledge the comment. She strode off at a much faster pace than before, though she was certainly not hurrying, and he watched her go. _Know yourself, huh?_

* * *

"Hi, Aeris," Katrina greeted as the Cetra approached. She and Miera were seated on a ledge halfway up the cliff, looking out at the rest of the canyon. 

"Hello, Katrina, Miera," Aeris answered, sitting herself down near them. "How are things going?" 

"Oh, fine," the girl replied. "I've been helping out a little with the preparations, and I talked to Elena about what happened. You guys had quite a time of it, didn't you?" 

She nodded. "Yes, we did..." She turned to Miera, smiling. "And how about you?" 

"Good, good... It will be nice to see the Candle lit again, and people gathered about it. I have not seen anyone besides Sephiroth sitting there since it when out." 

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked. 

Miera nodded. "Yes. All by himself. I must say he worries me." 

"Mmm," the Cetra agreed. 

"Did something happen to him while he was at the lab?" 

The question earned her a sharp glance, one she hadn't known Aeris could give. "He was in a laboratory, a place which he hated immensely, with Professor Hojo, whom he hated much more, and treated as a specimen. You shouldn't have to ask..." 

"Sorry..." 

She shook her head. "No, that's all right. I didn't sleep well last night..." 

"Is there something on your mind?" Miera asked her. 

"Not really." She turned then and looked over her shoulder, just as Sephiroth walked out onto the ledge. His gaze fell on Aeris, and he paused, then turned and strode back inside. 

"What's up with him?" Katrina asked, frowning worriedly as she followed Sephiroth's departure with her grey eyes. 

"He's been avoiding me ever since we got back," Aeris said. 

"Why?" 

She shook her head, but gave them no answer. 

"Maybe you should go after him and ask him why," Katrina suggested. 

The Cetra shook her head again. "I've tried following him. I can never seem to catch up, and then I lose him around some corner..." She sighed, then stood. "Well... I've got work of my own to do. I just wanted to check up on the two of you." 

"Okay. See you." 

"Goodbye." 

Aeris turned and walked back inside. Katrina shook her head. "She's not looking too great..." 

"No," Miera agreed. "And neither is Sephiroth." 

"I think those two need to talk." 

"Perhaps, but I don't think there is anything Aeris can do at this point." 

"What do you mean? Why is he running away from her?" 

"He is afraid of himself; I can see it in his eyes. I hear he has his memory back now. His memories of killing her must torment him, and he fears that he will do it again. She will not be able to help him until he can be in the same room as her without bolting." 

"So... who helps him that far?" 

"I do not know. Anyone who can get near enough to speak to him, to reassure him." Miera smiled apologetically at Katrina. "I do not mean it as an insult, but he does not care for you as much as he does Aeris, so perhaps..." 

The girl tilted her head in question. "Perhaps what?" 

"He would be less afraid of hurting you." 

"You think I should go talk to him?" 

"You should try, at the very least." She hesitated. "Of course, there is a risk involved if his fears have any truth to them." 

"What about you?" 

"Somehow I believe that you will have a better chance with him." She smiled again. "I have not known him as long as you, and he would be right in refuting my words." 

"I guess that doesn't work then." She started to get up, then paused, perched on her heels. "Do you think now's a good time...?" 

Miera nodded. "Why not? He can only get worse... In fact, I would say the sooner you talk to him, the better." 

Katrina hopped to her feet. "All right," she said. "I'll do my best." 

"Be strong, and be brave." 

She blinked a little, eyeing Miera uncertainly, then turned to follow after Sephiroth. She had a pretty good idea where he had gone, and, sure enough, she found him up near the observatory, sitting on the edge of the cliff and looking down at the people below. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt now, she noticed, instead of his old black trenchcoat. She walked over and sat down near him, but he did not so much as glance at her. 

"...hi, Seph," she said awkwardly. 

He nodded slightly, but said nothing. 

"How are you doing?" she asked. 

"Fine." 

She nearly sighed, but stopped herself and persisted. "You don't look fine..." 

Sephiroth glanced at her breifly. "I am all right. I do not see why you should care anyway." 

"I'm not allowed to care about a friend?" 

This earned her a raised eyebrow. "Friend?" 

"Yeah," Katrina replied. "Or would you rather not be?" 

He shook his head slightly. "I just... doubted anyone would call me that..." 

She smiled a little. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. What about Minerva, and Aeris?" 

"Minerva... is more like a sister. And Aeris..." He trailed off, frowning slightly. 

"You've been avoiding her lately. Did something happen between you two?" 

Sephiroth turned away. "It does not concern you." 

"But she's your friend, isn't she? She considers you one, anyway. Don't you think she might want to see you?" 

"She is being foolish if she wishes for my company," he replied bitterly. "I am her murderer; she should want no part of me." 

Katrina shook her head. "But you brought her back, didn't you? She's forgiven you for killing her. You're sane now anyway. It's not like you're going to do it again. _She_ wants to be with you. It's you who's been staying away from her. What for?" 

"I have not the confidence in myself that either of you has... I cannot control myself as well as you seem to think." 

"You've been all right so far," the girl argued. 

He looked at her sharply. "How do you know? And what good is 'so far' anyway? It guarantees nothing." 

"If you're that unstable, what good is staying away from everyone going to do?" 

"I am protecting them..." he answered, then frowned slightly at his words. 

"But you're more likely to snap if you go through this alone," she told him. "If you have people to help you, like Aeris, maybe you'll regain your control. Right now you're just putting the lid on your anger and letting it simmer." 

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he demanded harshly. "I cannot take it out on anyone." 

She thought for a moment. What did she do to get rid of her anger...? "Well... it sort of fades if you're happy or having fun," she said finally. 

Sephiroth scoffed. "And since when did either of those apply to me?" 

"Well, they really don't apply to you when you're alone, now do they?" 

"Most people hate me," he said dryly. "I will find only more anger in their company. And do not say that Aeris does not hate me, because her friends certainly do, and the worse for it when I am with her. In any case, she would prefer to be with them, no doubt." 

"I wouldn't say that," Katrina disagreed. "She hasn't been smiling as much since she got back, even though she's got more to smile about. Why do you think that is?" 

"Perhaps because she plans on leaving them soon to fight Jenova with me and dislikes the thought," he suggested. She was a bit surprised he had come up with an answer. 

"No," she said. "I'll bet she misses hanging out with you. Maybe she even feels she did something wrong for you to avoid her like this." 

"But I was..." he started, then glanced at her and shook his head. "She did nothing. And she should know it." 

Katrina held up her hands slightly. "Maybe she doesn't." 

He shook his head. "No matter. It is not safe for her to be near me." 

"What do you mean it's not safe? You haven't hurt her in this life. You haven't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it." 

"How do you know?" he repeated. "Perhaps I will attempt to kill her again. Perhaps I will snap when I am with her. I do not want that to happen..." 

"You're fine around me," she said. "Why should it be so much harder with her? She's even closer, isn't she? So, wouldn't it be harder to hurt her, rather than easier?" 

"You do not understand," Sephiroth clipped. "Stop pretending that you do." 

"Then explain it to me!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I've been asking you, but you aren't answering very well." 

He stood abruptly. "What do you want from me? You want me to face her again, after what I did? I cannot. I will not." 

Katrina climbed to her feet. "What do you mean, 'after what you did'?" she asked. 

"It is none of your business," he answered harshly, turning away. 

"But you're the one who brought it up!" 

"You are the one who is pestering me to go back to Aeris when you know nothing of what has happened between us and what might happen yet. You have not the knowledge or wisdom necessary to make decisions such as that. Now leave me be, and take your words of 'reassurance' elsewhere. I do not need them." 

"You need them, but not from me," she ammended. "You need Aeris to comfort you. She's better at it." 

His expression was violent and his eyes shone emerald. "I do not want to be near her! Have you not heard my words? I should be the best judge on my mental state, and I believe it dangerous for her to be near me. And it is dangerous for you now as well. Go, before I hurt you." 

"It's not going to be any safer for her if you stay away now," Katrina went on desperately, her heart not letting her leave, however frightened she felt. "She's going with you to kill Jenova, isn't she? If you're still unstable then, you're even more likely to hurt her, aren't you? So you _have_ to be able to control yourself around her. And you're not going to be able to do it if you avoid her all the time!" 

Sephiroth stepped forward and grasped her violently by the shoulders. "You do not understand," he growled, "so you had best shut your mouth before it gets you in trouble." 

"What trouble?" she managed, trying to keep her voice from quaking. "You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't." 

"Foolish words. I have killed before, so why should it be any more difficult now? A few paces behind you is the edge of the cliff. All I have to do is push you and you will fall to your death." 

"But you won't," Katrina stated, her voice a bit firmer, though her heart was racing, its beats sounding loudly in her ears. 

"How can you be so sure?" Sephiroth asked, eyes narrowing. 

Oh, Gods, she hoped she was right. "You're not a murderer. Not now." She took a deep breath. "You think you can do it? Go ahead. Try." 

He stared at her, emerald eyes filled with anger and amazement, and she stared back, grey eyes filled with both fear and hope. "You must have a death wish," he stated. 

"I'm trying to prove something to you," she answered, unable to tear her gaze away from his. She dared not look behind her, for fear of seeing just how far she had to fall... 

Sephiroth shifted his grip on her shoulders, as though to push her away, and stood frozen thus for a long moment. Her heart thudded loudly in the thick silence. Would he do it? Would he really kill her? She didn't want to die. Oh Gods, she didn't want to die. What was she doing? _What are you thinking?_ she chided herself. _He wouldn't kill you... would he?_

He tensed, hands moving forward ever so slightly, then shook his head. "What am I doing?" he asked himself, releasing her and stumbling backwards. Katrina felt her legs give way beneath her and she dropped to the ground, sitting there, eyes wide as what had almost happened hit her full force. When she finally managed to look up, she saw Sephiroth standing several paces away from her, looking ready to bolt. She struggled to her feet. 

"Sephiroth, wait." 

"But I almost..." he said, voice hardly above a whisper. 

She took a step towards him. "But you didn't. I knew you wouldn't." 

"But I..." 

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm fine. And you know now, that you can't kill anyone as easy as before." Her voice was shaking, and she scolded herself for it. 

Sephiroth took another step back. "I... If I had... you would have..." 

"But you didn't, and I'm still alive," she said, half to reassure him, half to reassure herself. "And if you couldn't kill me, then of course you couldn't kill Aeris, right? You couldn't even hurt me." 

He lowered his head, hair falling forward to hide his face. "But I came so close..." 

"And you stopped yourself." 

"What if next time, I...?" 

Katrina shook her head, not wanting to think about it, but knowing she had to reassure him. "There shouldn't be a next time. What would Aeris say to make you so angry? And anyway, you care a lot more about her. I'm sure it'd be harder to her that way." 

He nodded slowly, but did not reply. 

She laughed nervously, sheepishly. "I was being kinda stupid anyway, provoking you like that..." 

"Yes, you were," he agreed, then added hesitantly, "but brave also. I thank you..." 

She smiled. "Does that mean I've accomplished something? Are you going to stop avoiding Aeris?" 

Sephiroth hesitated. "...I will not avoid her, but I will not seek her out either." 

The girl nodded. "I guess that's better than nothing. I'm going to head back down now. Will you be all right by yourself?" 

He muttered something under his breath, but nodded silently and strode back to the ledge, sitting down heavily. She stood watching him, as if to reassure herself, then turned and climbed back down the ladder to return to Miera. 

"How did it go?" the feline asked. 

Katrina sat down beside her. "He said he wouldn't avoid her anymore..." 

"I get the feeling that that is not all that happened between you, but I will not pry." 

She nodded her thanks. "Now Aeris just has to seek him out..." 

Miera nodded. "But Aeris is having difficulties of her own concerning him. What is bothering her, I don't know." 

"Neither do I. Strange, how she seems so open and yet you don't really know what bothers her, while Sephiroth is so cold, and you can figure out what's wrong..." 

"Indeed." 

Katrina leaned back on her hands. "When did Nanaki decide the Candle was going to be lit again?" 

"Tomorrow night." 

"Mm. I haven't ever been to a celebration where the whole village is invited. It'll really be something, huh?" 

"Yes, it will." 

* * *

"Elena?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Who am I?" 

"Who are you? You're Reno, that's who. What in the world are you asking for?" 

"But who exactly is 'Reno'?" 

"You're scaring me..." 

He sighed. "Nevermind... Hey, you know a place to eat?" 

"Why don't you try the inn?" she suggested. "I hear they've got pretty good drinks there, too." 

He stared at her for a moment. Here she had been the one to scold him and Rude for wasting their money on alcohol, and practically forced them to stop, dragging them away from bars-he remembered the agony of withdraw, and how moody he'd gotten-and eventually weening them off of it... And now here she was, casually suggesting that he go have a beer. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Since when did you decide it was okay for me to drink again?" 

Elena shrugged. "One or two won't matter, I guess. You look like you need one, and I guess you deserve something for your efforts." 

"Just hearing _you_ say that I _deserve_ something makes me feel a lot better." 

"Oh come on," she said, "you _did_ just help kill Hojo and save that girl and stuff, didn't you? Isn't that worth something?" 

Reno held up his hands. "Yeah, sure. I just never thought you'd acknowledge it." 

"Well, you did something right for once, and I'll make note of it, even though maybe your motives weren't so great." 

"What's that supposed to mean? There somethin' wrong with hating Hojo?" 

She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb. You like that Minerva girl, don't you?" 

"So what?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"It's _always_ about girls." 

He shook his head. "It's different this time." 

She blinked, eyeing him uncertainly. "What do you mean?" 

He shrugged casually. "I'm not after her for my usual reasons. She's... different from the others." 

Elena broke into laughter. "No way. Don't tell me that _you_, of all people, are falling in love! You've gotta be kidding. You are, aren't you?" 

Blushing, he turned away, muttering, "Elena, you should understand, unless your thing for Tseng was just a silly crush." 

"How dare you-" she began angrily, and he turned back to her. 

"I didn't think so. So don't tease me about Min." 

"But Reno, you-" 

"I know," he cut in again. "I know I've never been serious about anyone before, but... there's gotta be a first, right?" 

Elena shrugged. "I guess... I don't understand why you picked her, though. I mean, what do you see in her that's so special?" 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." he answered, walking off again. There were few places really secluded now that everyone was so busy, getting ready for their celebration-both of the relighting of the Candle, and the victory of Reno and the others. 

He headed for the inn, plopping down at a corner table below the stairs. A waitress came over, and he ordered whatever was cheepest and settled down to think. The other few people at the table left him alone after a few failed attempts at conversation. 

Why did he like Minerva? 

She had bothered to ask his name. She had begged him not to fight a suicide battle. She had continued to take him seriously despite his joking. Had anyone ever done that before? Not really. He was just Reno, a womanizer, a drunk, a lazy bum, a Turk who only worked for the money. But she didn't think so. She hadn't labled him. Neither had Aeris, but Aeris still had never entirely trusted him or taken his words completely seriously... She had her reasons, though, he guessed, so he didn't blame her for that. 

Minerva, however, seemed to think that he was-or could be-just as good as anyone else. She was accustomed to people lying to her, being cruel to her, so even Reno seemed honest and gentile... And, he realized, he was. To her, anyway. He felt more comfortable around her than anyone else, because he knew she wouldn't laugh at his opinions or viewponts, or tease him if he tried to express something personal. 

Not like Elena at all; she would laugh, and she would tease. Not like Aeris, who seemed oddly beyond his reach, who he couldn't talk to, even if she did care. Minerva, too, put up a front, but it seemed partially because she didn't know how else to act, not just because she didn't want anyone to really know her. Maybe she had decided Reno was trustworthy, but he didn't expect her to be able to tell secrets she had always kept from everyone and never before considered telling. 

Aeris, while appearing very open, kept a lot of secrets because of what she was. And no matter how much she trusted someone, she never told them. He had never understood why, and that was what kept him from falling for her. She was kind and she listened very well to other peoples problems, and always insisted on helping them, but... who was Aeris, really? He certainly didn't know. 

Who was Minerva? A girl who had suffered a lot, and wanted desperately to be strong. She probably hated herself for having to obey orders, and called it a weakness that she couldn't disobey them. But she was strong, because she chose pain over succombing to Professor Hojo. And now? She was so innocent, though she pretended not to be. And surprisingly ignorant of many simple things, including how to act with other people. She was awkward, and yet confident at the same time. It was almost cute. No, it was cute. 

But... who was Reno? ...a guy who hid behind jokes and alcohol, not understanding what real pleasure was, and seeking it in the wrong places. A guy who didn't understand himself, and thought money would be enough to make him happy. And who would ever want to know someone like that? No one. So he didn't let them. Bear, women, joking, teasing; his friends knew there was something beyond that, but he never let them know what it was, really. _He_ hadn't known what it was. 

Helping out his friends, and helping Minerva, over the last few days had felt... well, wonderful. Made him feel like he was actually good for something, rather than nothing. He'd found out he could be genuinely nice, and that, although sometimes it was harder to tell the truth, it felt so much better than lying... 

Who was he? He wasn't sure yet. But he was finding out, and that would have to do for now. 


	21. Caring About Someone

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making,  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.

~"I Hope You Dance," Lee Ann Womack   
  
  
Minerva made her way up to the top of the Canyon, where she knew she would find Sephiroth. He was always there, it seemed. She wondered what he was thinking about as she approached him. Aeris? Jenova? She hoped he was not fighting with Jenova again, because she was not certain whether he would win. 

"Sephiroth?" she asked hesitantly. 

He glanced at her briefly, then turned his attention back to the village below. 

She moved closer and sat down beside him, a slight frown on her face, wondering if he was the one to ask. Of course, who else did she have? "What is a kiss?" 

He started, glancing at her again. "...why do you ask?" he queried guardedly. 

"Reno mentioned it while we were talking," she replied, watching him uncertainly, "but I did not bother to ask him then... It did not seem important at the time." 

Sephiroth nodded and seemed to relax somewhat, frowning for a moment. "A kiss is... when you touch your lips to someone else's, or perhaps their cheek or hand..." 

"Oh..." Was that what he...? "Is it a sign of affection? Like a hug?" 

He nodded again, shifting uncomfortably. "More or less." 

Minerva leaned back on her hands, thoughtfully. "It is stronger though, is it not?" 

"Yes..." 

She watched him from behind. "...Aeris cares for you, too, you know." 

Turning to meet her gaze, he sighed miserably. "Not... like that. She cannot... How could anyone care about me that much, abomination that I am?" 

She shook her head. "You are not an abomination. The you that killed hundreds and attempted ascent to godhood-that is not the you that is here now. Perhaps it is still within you, and you have not killed it yet, but you have control over it." 

He turned away. "...even you agree with Aeris." 

"Because she is right." Minerva sat up and followed his gaze to the village below, where the afternoon sun was highlighting the warm tones of the people and the shops. "...if you are avoiding her because you kissed her, you should not. She did not seem to mind; she only seemed worried about you. She knew you would blame yourself for doing something 'wrong.'" 

"I should not have made my feelings clear," he insisted. "She is already involved in a love triangle, and she does not need me to complicate things further." 

"What love triangle?" she asked. 

"She loves Cloud, and he cares for her as well, but he married Tifa after she died." 

"Then what should you worry for? I should think that you would solve that problem, rather than complicate it." 

Sephiroth glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"If Cloud has Tifa, then Aeris can now turn to you, yes?" 

He shook his head. "She will not, and no one would ever approve of it." 

"How do you know she will not? And why should the opinions of others matter so much?" 

"Did no one tell you what I did to her? I was the one who killed her to begin with, Minerva. How could anyone who knows this stand to see her with me? They fear for her safety every time she is out of their sight. Fear that I may murder her again. And so do I. Gods, I don't want her to die again..." 

"I know you killed her," Minerva said quietly, eyes lowered. "Jenova let me see that memory of yours... No, she forced me to watch it, through your eyes. I do not know what you were thinking then, but I know what you did. And I know you waited until she had succeeded in summoning Holy to strike." 

He stared at her. "You know... you saw... and yet, you still believe that... that we should be together?" 

Minerva looked up and met his gaze. "Yes. You are not the same as you were then. And even if you 'snapped' once again, I would not worry. You were nearly gone in the lab, I know, and it was Aeris who brought you back to sanity again. It is her absence, no doubt, as well as Jenova's voice, that brought you to that. So logic would dictate that it is safer for you to be close to her, rather than far from her." 

He was silent for a long moment, looking back at her, studying her, before he finally turned away. "...you know a great deal more than anyone thinks you do." 

"Indeed," she replied. "I keep it to myself. Most of it no one should ever know, so the knowledge will die with me, should I ever die." 

"If Jenova can be killed, then there is death for us as well, isn't there?" 

She nodded. "But how does one kill Jenova?" 

__

You cannot. You are both fools to think that you can. My offer still stands, my daughter. 

And what offer might that be? I am free now. You've nothing to give to me. 

Sephiroth glanced at her. "The Planet said that one with the powers of both the Cetra, and of Jenova, could defeat her." 

__

Oh, that's a likely thing, Jenova scoffed. 

"Certainly no one exists like that. What do you plan to do? Aeris is the only Cetra..." 

__

Strange, Minerva thought, _how Hojo's experiment, had he ever gotten the chance to go through with it, would have produced a being capable of destroying you. _

Do you wish he had completed it? 

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably. "Aeris thinks differently..." 

__

No, she replied simply, tilting her head in question to Sephiroth. "And what does she say?" 

"She is convinced that I am part Cetra, and certainly it is logical, but..." 

__

Ha! Sephiroth, a Cetra? What a foolish notion. 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, ignoring Jenova. "You? Well... I suppose it is possible. And Aeris would be the one to know." 

"But, I am..." 

"What you are does not necessarily dictate who you are." 

__

Aren't we being comforting today? 

Oh, shut up. 

Sephiroth nodded slightly, and there was a long silence between them, while the two sat and looked down at the village. The people were moving about, setting up the last few tables and chairs, making last minute decisions on what would be said and done, and running such odd errands as were needed. "...Minerva?" he asked finally. 

"Yes?" 

"What happens if... if she does return my feelings?" 

"You are asking the wrong person. I do not know such things." 

He sighed. "I suppose not. But I cannot speak of them to anyone else..." 

"Have you no other friends here, besides Aeris?" she asked with some surprise. Even if he was hated and feared... He seemed kind enough to her. 

Frowning slightly, he shook his head, though not in reply. "There is one who calls me her friend, and she has done things for my sake, but... she is too naïve for such talk. I suppose..." he admitted, "that I could talk to my mother. But even her I have only just met, and I am not certain what to make of her..." 

"I did not know your mother was here..." 

He nodded, eyes downcast. "...she had died, but Aeris revived her, for Vincent's sake." 

Minerva studied him carefully. "It seems there is a long story behind this." 

"Yes," he replied. "But I am not the one to tell it." 

She got to her feet, still looking down at him. "I should like to meet your mother... What does she look like?" 

"Short, with brown hair and eyes like ours," he answered curtly. 

Nodding, she glanced around. "...their celebration is tonight, you know. Do you plan on attending?" 

He hesitated. "...yes, I suppose. I shall watch in any case. But I do not intend to enjoy myself." 

"I did not think you would," she replied, turning to go. He did not respond to her words, nor her departure, and she did not expect him to. 

She made her way back down, keeping an eye out for Sephiroth's mother. She believed she had seen the woman. Yes, she had been there to greet them when they arrived. Her name was Lucrecia, she thought. Yes, she had seen it mentioned once or twice in Hojo's files. She saw Reno with Elena and that tall bald man-Rude?-sitting on one of the rock outcroppings farther down the side of the cliff wall that overlooked the land below. She continued on. She would talk to him later. 

Minerva descended the last few steps and looked out toward the line of shops. The people milling about were not shoppers for the most part, but those who had helped to set up the many tables and chairs there, or were still helping with a number of odd tasks. There was a small group of people with instruments that she could not name who were playing music, apparently practicing. She stood poised on the last step for a long moment, listening to them, before she went on. 

Walking along the line of shops, she finally turned her attention upward, to where a few more shops were braced against the canyon wall, connected by a wooden walk with a railing. Lucrecia was leaning against the rail, Vincent beside her, no longer wearing the red cape he had had on before. 

She strode over to the ladder leading up to that particular string of buildings and climbed it swiftly. She was used to ladders and suspended platforms. Those here reminded her of the reactor's maze of them, although here the colors held the warmth of reds and browns and oranges rather than the cold of grey and black. And they were not nearly so lonely. 

Upon reaching the top, she hesitated. She did not know exactly how one went about asking for a conversation. Indeed, she rarely started them... But while she stood there in uncertainty, Sephiroth's mother turned to glance in her direction, and then smiled and motioned her over. Vincent noticed the movement and looked her way as well. 

Blinking a little at the woman's friendliness, she walked over as invited. 

"Hello," Lucrecia greeted. "You looked a little lost. Even more so than Sephiroth or Vincent when it comes to people." 

The girl nodded. "I am very awkward that way," she admitted. 

"What brings you up here?" the woman asked. 

"You are Sephiroth's mother, yes? I wanted to talk to you..." She glanced uncertainly at Vincent. "I hope I am not interrupting anything..." 

Lucrecia smiled again. "Vincent has just been telling me about all that has happened that I've missed for one reason or another. And I wanted to talk to you, too. You look an awful lot like my son." She, too, glanced at Vincent. "Would you rather not have him listening in?" 

She shook her head slowly. "No, let him listen as well. I do not mind. But is there somewhere more... private?" 

"Yes; I have a room at the inn. Well, I'm not sure whose name it's in exactly, but I've been using it during the past few days. Is that all right?" 

Minerva nodded silently. 

Straightening, Lucrecia gestured for the both of them to follow her, and headed back along the walk and down the ladder. With a glance at the mute Vincent, the girl followed her. Sephiroth's mother led them into the inn and down the hall, opening one of the doors on the side and entering. Minerva followed, and Vincent closed the door behind them. 

Lucrecia sat down on one of the beds, inviting the other two to sit down as well. Vincent took his place beside her, while Minerva chose to sit opposite them. 

"Seeing as you sought me out first, and that you do seem a bit uncomfortable, I'll answer your questions first, all right?" Lucrecia offered. 

She nodded. "Actually... I had wanted a story from you. Sephiroth mentioned the two of you, and it reminded me of the many questions I had about you... You see, I have read many of Hojo's files, but they detail experimental results, not events..." 

The woman nodded. "I understand. There is a very long story, but I'll tell it to you. The both of us will tell you..." she ammended, glancing at Vincent. "The question is, where to start it..." She sat tapping her finger to her lip for a moment before she looked up with a smile. 

"Well... I suppose it's best to tell you exactly who I am, isn't it? You know my name I hope-Lucrecia-but that's not knowing a person... I grew up in the Midgar slums, though back then they weren't quite so poor as they became in later years. I was interested in everything, always wanting to know how things worked and where they came from, so I made up my mind to become a scientist." 

She shook her head slightly. "Of course, no one thought I'd ever do it. I was a woman, for one thing, and for another, I was a woman of the slums. But I worked hard at it, and despite Shinra rejecting me several times for those very reasons, I was persistant enough that they finally gave in. I kept up my work, and eventually they overlooked my gender and agreed reluctantly that I was pretty good. The day I got promoted to being assistant to Professor Gast was the day I met Vincent... He had been promoted as well-to the Turks. 

"A lot of things happened between then and the time the Jenova Project began, but I need not go into detail. Vincent and I grew close, but then... Hojo was also a good friend of mine. He was much more human back then... but he had a temper, and he was fiercely possessive." She sighed and shook her head. 

"Three scientists, myself included, went to Nibelheim for the Jenova Project, and Shinra sent a Turk with us, Vincent. Professor Gast was the project leader, a gentle, forgetful man. Hojo and I were his assistants." 

"Gast was to go down in the history books as the greatest scientist ever. Hojo would spend his entire life trying to be better than him and only being remembered as a madman by a few dozen people. And me? I was all but forgotten. I don't even know what Shinra told the few friends that I had, or my family..." 

"Is there anyone alive now who would know?" Minerva interrupted, curious. 

"The Turks kept records of nearly everything," Vincent answered. "So if any of them had bothered to read them... Perhaps Reeve or Reno." 

The girl nodded slightly. "I could ask one of them..." 

"Could you...?" Lucrecia asked. "I am very curious." 

Minerva nodded. "As am I. But I would not want to ask him without having him hear the rest of your story at least, if you do not mind." 

She hesitated. "Well... if he's your friend, I suppose it's all right." She glanced at Vincent. "Do you agree?" 

"I know Reno," he replied. "He may joke around, but any Turk has to be able to keep his mouth shut." 

__

Friend... Minerva thought, standing. _Yes, I suppose I could call him that..._ "I will go find him then. I should not be too long." 

She exited the room quietly and headed back to where she had seen Reno before with his friends. Well, she guessed they were his friends, but she did not know. They were still there, talking, and this time she did not walk past them, but moved to stand just inside the archway, hesitating again. 

Elena noticed her first and poked Reno in the side. 

"Hey!" he cried, poking her back. 

She frowned at him and twisted to look back at Minerva. "Your girlfriend's here," she said. "I just thought you outta know." 

"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, sounding as though he had argued this point before, and turned to look back at her. "Hey, Min. What's up?" 

She faltered. "I wanted to speak with you, if you do not mind the interruption." 

"Oh, sure," he replied, hopping to his feet. "We weren't talking about anything real important." 

Minerva nodded a bit, and glanced briefly at his friends, who were watching, Elena with a smirk, the other expressionless. 

"See you guys later," Reno said to them. 

"Bye," Elena responded. 

The redhead grinned at Minerva and started past her and inside. She followed him. Once they were out of hearing range of the other two, he stopped, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, did you have something on your mind? It doesn't seem like you to just wanna talk." 

"I was curious about Lucrecia and Vincent, so I went to talk to them, and it seems there is information after their story that you might know. I do not know exactly what it is, for I have not yet heard all they have to say; I thought it would be more logical for you to hear it as well." 

"That was thoughtful of you," he remarked. "Sure, I'll listen to 'em, and if I know anything, I'll tell 'em." 

She nodded gratefully and turned to lead him back to the inn. She opened the door quietly, ushering him in, then followed and closed it just as softly behind her. She hesitated, wondering if perhaps she should make introductions, but Lucrecia again saved her the trouble. 

"You must be Reno," she said, smiling. "I'm Lucrecia. It's nice to meet you." 

He grinned. "Nice to meet you, too. People don't usually say that." 

She did not reply to that, only shook her head, and gestured to the opposite bed. "Sit down, both of you. This may take a while." 

The two sat, Minerva keeping a few feet between herself and Reno. "Min said something about a story," he said. 

"Yes," Lucrecia replied. "Having been a Turk and having been part of this last mission against Hojo, you know something about the Jenova Project, yes?" 

Reno nodded. 

She smiled. "Good. I was afraid I'd have to repeat myself... Some of this the both of you already know, but you will just have to hear it again." 

"Go on then," Minerva said. 

"Right, well... The four of us reached Nibelheim, and at first we only studied the Jenova creature, observing it, seeing how its cells reacted to certain chemicals, things such as that. Eventually Gast decided that it was an Ancient. There was talk of experimenting on humans, to see if Jenova's cells would enhance their abilities. I was most interested in whether it would increase their ability to heal, and the others absently agreed with it. I don't know what was foremost on Gast's mind. Hojo only wanted to create something powerful..." 

She sighed and frowned before continuing. "We tested on animals first, monitoring their reactions, and waited to hear from President Shinra. I had grown much closer to both Hojo and Vincent. Hojo understood my dreams and my carreer, and he talked as much as he listened. He was moody, true, but we shared so many things... Vincent, on the other hand, was much gentler than he, more willing than Hojo to spend time away from work to talk about anything, though he was a Turk and kept much to himself..." She glanced at him, smiling faintly, almost apologetically. 

Vincent shook his head slightly. "There is nothing to apologize for. I was quiet, and I did not understand all that you said, as Hojo did..." 

Minerva said nothing, as did Reno, and the two waited for Lucrecia to go on. 

"So it was around that time that he proposed to me. I... I did not know what to say, so I ran to Hojo." She lowered her head, lashes hiding her eyes. "It was a much harsher blow to Vincent than I ever should have wished... But he did not show it, of course. He stayed away from me, as though that was what I wanted. Maybe it was, for how could I face him again after that? Everything seemed unreal... So when Hojo asked the same of me, I accepted. I married him instead, became his wife, though I think he could tell something was bothering me. 

"Only a few weeks after the wedding, we got word from President Shinra that it was alright to go ahead with the project as soon as we found a willing 'guinea pig.' Hojo persuaded me that he and I could contribute to the experiment." Her head sank lower. Beside her, Vincent frowned slightly and put an arm around her. She glanced up at him, smiling gratefully, then went on. 

"So I gave my unborn child up to the Jenova Project. There were so many tests during the following months, and I saw next to nothing of Vincent. When I did see him, he was cold and formal. Hojo grew more and more obsessed with the Project, and harsher towards me. Only Professor Gast remained the same, though he did not notice what was going on for a long time. And by then it was too late for him to do much of anything. He let me rest during the last month in an attempt to ensure my health, but I no longer cared. 

"Finally the child was born, a boy, my son. They asked me for a name, but they did not let me hold him. I lasted only a week or two longer, wasting away. Vincent came to see me near the end. He said he would bring help, and bring Sephiroth, so I could hold him... but he never came back, and I was alone until the end..." 

Vincent lowered his gaze at this, and added his piece in a soft voice. "I went to the basement, and found only Hojo there, running some test on Sephiroth. I was desperate, so asked him for help. For a moment, I thought he cared... But then he shot me, and altered me, and locked me in that coffin." He shook his head. "After a time, I did figure out how to escape from it, but sleep always came to claim me before long. It was not until a full thirty years had passed and Cloud found me there that I was able to remain awake." 

The silence stretched after his words until Lucrecia finally looked up, smiling sadly and looking to Reno. "So, you see, we wanted to know what everyone was told; there were people who knew us who would have desired an explanation. Something to quell their curiosity." 

"You're lucky you're pretty or I wouldn't've paid so much attention to your file," Reno said, grinning just a little. "It was probably an easy cover-up job. Your friends and family were told that you died giving birth to your son, and I think they had a funeral for you. I dunno if Hojo went. As for Vincent," he went on, nodding to him, "they didn't mention you. No family or friends to speak of outside the Turks, and they were allowed to know what actually happened to you." 

"Didn't the company get angry at Hojo for depriving them of one of their Turks?" Lucrecia asked. 

Reno shook his head. "He told them that Vincent was getting in the way of the project, out of hand and all, and they accepted that. Maybe he got a reprimand, but nothing else." 

"What about Professor Gast?" Minerva queried. 

"He was against the whole thing. He stuck with the Jenova Project for a few years, then quit it and moved on to something else. More research on the Ancients or something." 

"Did he try to do anything for my son?" Lucrecia questioned eagerly. 

The redhead shook his head. "I don't know... If he did, nobody recorded it, or at least I don't remember it." 

She sighed. "Did no one inquire as to who was looking after him?" 

"They probably just told them his dad was taking care of him, which I guess was true..." 

Disappointed, she looked down at her lap. "I suppose no one really cared, did they?" No one was able to respond to this, so they remained silent until she lifted her head again and spoke. "Well." She took a breath and looked at Minerva. "Where do you come into this?" 

The girl shifted slightly. "...I am very much like your son, as you said. Hojo altered his genes slightly to create me. Nothing more." 

Lucrecia shook her head. "'Nothing more'? You may be similar, but I'm sure you differ in many ways. I know I would prefer to think of you as siblings." She smiled. "Which makes you my daughter." 

She bowed her head. "Thank you..." 

"If you don't mind my asking, why did Hojo... create you?" 

"To keep Sephiroth under control, should he ever aquire him again." 

"Is that all?" 

Minerva's gaze shifted aside. "No. But I do not wish to mention the other reasons." 

She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Then we won't ask them of you." 

The girl stood. "Thank you. But I believe I have taken up enough of your time." 

"No, you can stay..." Lucrecia said. 

She shook her head. "No. We can speak another time. My interruption has been long enough already." She turned for the door as Reno stood, awkwardly, and nodded a goodbye to the two. 

Lucrecia stood and caught him by the arm. "Wait, please. I nearly forgot; do you know what happened to Vincent's father?" 

Vincent looked up sharply at this, though he said nothing. Minerva paused in the doorway. 

Reno thought a moment. "There was only one other 'Valentine.' Assassinated because he was a real strong pro-Wutain, and pretty high up. President Shinra saw him as a threat." 

Releasing him, she nodded silently. 

"...that would make sense," Vincent muttered behind her. 

"Sorry," the redhead said, running a hand through his hair in discomfort. "See you later, I guess." 

"Goodbye," Lucrecia called after them as they exited, closing the door behind them. 

Minerva expected Reno to go back to his friends, but instead he walked along at her side. "So, were you just curious, or was there something else?" 

She glanced at him. "I only wanted to see what Sephiroth's mother was like." 

"As opposed to yours?" 

"Both of us had Talya," she stated. "Only recently did we meet Lucrecia. It does not matter." 

"Besides," he added casually, "she did call you her daughter, huh?" 

The girl nodded. "Yes... she did..." 

"Guess that's cool. You still have a mom that way." 

"Nn." She looked at him. "And what was your mother like?" 

He shrugged. "She was a slums woman, and I was just another mouth to feed. Not much to it." 

"Good mothers seem in short supply," Minerva commented dryly. 

Reno grinned. "Did you just make a joke?" 

She blinked a little, then shrugged. "I am lacking of a sense of humor." 

"Nah, I'll bet you have one. Might be a little weird, but everybody's got a sense of humor." She did not reply, and he sobered. "Hey, Min, can we sit down and talk seriously?" 

"Of course," she agreed with a glance at him. The strode past the last few shops and found the few crates where they had sat before and did likewise. "Did you find an answer to my question?" she asked of him. 

He started, then nodded, not looking at her. "Yeah..." 

She waited, not quite understanding why this should be so hard to say. 

"I like you 'cause you take me seriously," he said finally. "I know I joke around a lot. But with anyone else, if I ever try to be serious, they still laugh. But I can be serious with you. Which means I can actually tell you stuff. And you seem to trust me, too, which is weird... but nice." He looked up and grinned at her. "Am I making sense?" 

Minerva nodded. "I understand. But, you must know that it is not in my nature to take things lightly." 

"I know," he replied. "But a lot of people who are like that don't put up with me. You don't seem to mind." 

She scoffed a little, but made no other response. 

"I was wondering-did you ever have preferences?" he asked abruptly. 

"...perhaps I used to, but I learned to forget them because it was never a matter of want." 

Reno frowned. "You didn't get much you wanted in the slums, but you always hoped you'd snag a job with good pay and get out of it..." 

"I did not have that hope," she said. 

"...about your song-" he began awkwardly. 

"It meant nothing," she interrupted curtly, shooting him a look before lowering her gaze to where her hands rested in her lap. 

He frowned again and put an arm around her shoulders, and though her muscles tensed in anticipation of a blow, there was something strangely comforting in the contact. "No, it meant something," he said. "And you know that. You were hopeless and lonely and bitter. Did you ever cry from it?" 

"No," she clipped, both angry and... she could think of no word for it. It was a feeling that made her want to tell him things. Secrets. But she could not do that, so she kept her mouth shut save for that one word. 

"Well," he said, releasing her. "You're stronger than I'll ever be." 

"...you tried to defend me," she said softly, keeping her eyes downcast. 

Reno snorted. "That, was sheer stupidity." 

She shook her head. "Does it not take strength to cast aside logic to defend someone who has fallen, even though you cannot fight their foe any better than they?" 

He looked at her for a long moment, but she did not meet his gaze. "Well, you stopped me. So I still owe you." 

Minerva looked up. "Owe you?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "You know, for helping me get outta my cell, and helping us escape from the reactor." 

"No," she argued. "It is I who owe you. I was the one who put you in that cell to begin with, and I who created those obstacles. And you..." Here she hesitated, then forged on. "You helped me to defy the Professor." 

"And how did I help you with that?" he asked. "I just had a nightstick, that's all." 

She shook her head. "If you had not been there, I may have submitted..." 

He ran a hand through his hair. "Could you explain that for me?" 

The girl lowered her gaze, embarrassed without knowing why. "I knew if I did submit then, that I would have to hurt you, and that was something I did not want to do because... because you were not afraid to be kind with me, as all those before you were." 

"...wow" was all he said. 

She glanced at him, questioning. 

Reno grinned in embarrassment. "I mean... hell, you make me sound nice." 

"You are," she replied. 

"And that," he declared triumphantly, "is why I like you." Music started abruptly, as if to punctuate this statement, and Minerva started in spite of herself, glancing towards its source. She could not see beyond the shop wall, but she remembered that being where the musicians were... 

"Looks like the party's starting," Reno said, then got up and walked a ways forward, looking westward. "Sun's setting," he commented, glancing back at her. "You wanna watch it, then head over?" 

She stood up and followed him, standing just behind him. "...sure," she replied. 

He led her to the most eastern part of the village and they sat down with their feet dangling over the edge of the canyon. Though she tried to hide it, though she had seen the sunset a few times before, the sight and the color still amazed her, and she watched in silence without paying any attention to Reno until he spoke. 

"Did you figure out how you felt about your mom?" he asked. 

She glanced briefly at him, then shook her head. "I... I need to speak to Sephiroth about her. He knows-knew-her much better than I ever did. There... were a few things she did, to try to be nice. But I never appreciated her 'kindness.'" 

"Things? Like what?" 

"She lied to me, thinking that I would prefer the pretense that I could leave that lab when I wished, to knowing that I could not leave." 

"...how long did you believe it?" 

"Until I tried to escape when I was six," Minerva replied. 

"...hurt like a bitch?" 

She nodded. 

Reno grimaced for her. "Did she try to do anything else for you?" 

"...she left me alone when she thought I wanted to be left alone." 

"But you didn't." 

"No." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Do not apologize for things that are not your fault," she told him. He did not reply. She watched the sun sink, red and swollen, behind another rise of the canyon, lit crimson and shadowed black. The sky above was clear and empty, and the sun's color streaked upwards, still trying vainly to light the vastness even as it fell. But this was not its time. Its time was ending, and soon the moon would come shyly to take its place, modest in its pale glory, accompanied by an array of stars... 

The sky was darkening, the color seeping away behind the canyon, the glorious light dying out. But the heat of the sun remained, unphased by the departure of its owner. Reno got to his feet. "Ready?" he asked. 

She stood, nodding, and turned to follow him towards the party. She tugged the red-brown shirt off as they walked, exposing the short red one beneath it; the heat here was bothering her, and with all the people in one place, it was not likely to get any cooler. Reno blinked at her, and she blinked back at him. "I am hot," she explained. 

"Oh," he said. "That lab was freezing, so I guess you would be..." He looked her over. "That shirt looks good on you." 

She did not reply. She never knew exactly what to make of his compliments. Aesthetic values were new to her. In the lab, all had been bare necesseties, all had looked the same. Nothing that was not needed, and certainly not decoration or color. It was either needed or it was not. 

She had had wants, a few of them, but they had never been addressed by anyone, and she often dismissed them as pointless. Here though, wants were nearly as important as needs. There were things called 'happiness' and 'beauty' which she had never before experienced. Strangely, they confused her as nothing else had before. She knew at least, that the sunset and the sky were beautiful. But that was all she was certain of now. 

"Hey, looks like Rude and Elena've already claimed a table. Wanna go join 'em?" 

"If you wish," she replied indifferently. 

Reno grinned and started towards them, and she followed a few paces behind him, shaking her head at his immaturity. But then, was that really something to scoff at? 

* * *

Aeris sat on the edge of the bed, running a brush through her hair over and over. She couldn't remember the last time she bothered to comb it through. Her eyes were on the few sheets of paper laying on her nightstand that Vincent had left for her that morning. She had forgotten that she had asked him to tell her about her father, Professor Gast, but he'd remembered. That boat trip from Costa del Sol seemed like ages ago, even though it had only been a week or so... 

Her father, leader of the Jenova Project, researcher of the Ancients, inventor of countless machines, world-renowned scientist... She remembered him from Vincent's nightmare as a kind, absent-minded man, certainly much more interested in his work than in people. He and Bugenhagen had been friends; the machines here were his gifts. To think, he wanted so badly to understand the Cetra that he built a machine that could hear the cries of the Planet. But only its cries, and not its words... Yet he had come much closer than any human ever had. 

Coming out of her quiet reflection, she ran the brush through her hair one more time, finding no knots as she had for the past few minutes. Shaking her head at herself, she set it down and reached to tie back some of her hair, just to keep it out of her face. She smoothed her dress needlessly and wondered what she was so nervous about. 

Was it because _he_ might be there? Would he run from her again if he saw her? No, too many people... It was more likely that he would avoid the whole thing entirely, but she still hoped that he would be there. And for some reason, she wanted to be presentable for him. She stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her and smiling at Cloud, who stood waiting for her. Tifa had gone ahead to the party to stake out a table for them. 

Cloud, like many of her friends, had invested in new clothes in the earth tones common in Cosmo Canyon, although they did have other styles as well. He, as well as Tifa, had insisted on buying a few things for her. And that was how she had ended up with this strapless yellow-gold party dress. Though it left little exposed aside from her shoulders and reached midway down her calf, it accounted for a good part of her nervousness. 

"You look beautiful," Cloud told her with a shy smile. 

She blushed faintly. "Thank you, Cloud. Now, let's hurry and catch up with Tifa before she suspects something of us. I've kept you waiting longer than I intended." 

"It's all right," he replied, shaking his head and offering her his hand. "Come on." 

Aeris took it with a smile and followed him out of the inn and among the quickly-filling tables to where Tifa was sitting, joined already by Nanaki. The Cetra started to take her seat next to him, but a fresh song was starting and Cloud looked at her imploringly. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

She straightened, glanced briefly at Tifa, who nodded, then turned back to Cloud and nodded also. "I would love to." 

He took her hand again and led her past the last few tables, taking her in his arms. Old, familiar feelings stirred inside her as they danced. Having him so close to her, his deep blue eyes gazing into hers, made her heart flutter. _No, no, no...!_ She couldn't get caught up in this again. Not again. She was almost relieved when the music drew to a close. 

She let go of Cloud's hand, smiling. "...you should be dancing with Tifa." 

"What about you?" 

Her green eyes twinkled mischeiviously. "I'll find someone else to dance with." 

"...all right," he answered a little uncertainly. He hesitated before leaving her and walking to Tifa. 

With a skip in her step and a flutter of nervous excitement in her stomach, Aeris went to the edge of the firelight where the onlookers waited, watched, talked amongst themselves. There were a few tables where people sat drinking and laughing. She walked past them into the shadows, scanning for Sephiroth. Part of her said to leave him be and ask Reno, but she knew she wanted more from him than just a dance. And he needed more from her than just a smile... 

She found him leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, trying to remain unnoticed. His eyes were already on her, and his expression looked mildly anxious. What was he thinking, she wondered? What had he told himself since that night on the airship an eternity ago? But he was not running from her, so she assumed that was a good sign and smiled at him. 

"What are you doing hiding back here?" she asked. 

"Staying out of the way," he replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be dancing, or at least talking to one of your friends." 

"I need a partner." 

Sephiroth shifted slightly and looked past her. "Reno should be about somewhere." 

"Oh, he's busy trying to flirt with Minerva," Aeris laughed. 

He scoffed. "Good luck to him." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Are you going to dance with me?" 

"I don't know how." 

She rolled her eyes. "It would take you three seconds to learn. What's your real reason?" 

He shifted uncomfortably. 

"You think it's ridiculous for someone with your reputation to be dancing at a party," she said, although she knew that was not his only reason. There were many others, of course. 

"Yes." 

"Well, that's no excuse." Aeris took hold of his arm and tugged a little. "Come on." 

"Aeris," he said in alarm, "I can't..." 

"Why not? Are you afraid of having fun? Afraid of other people seeing you enjoying yourself?" 

"It's ridiculous... I..." 

She smiled. "Just one dance. If you don't like it, you can come back to your corner and hide. I won't mind. But try it at least. Please?" 

"But Aeris... you... I..." 

She paused, studying him carefully, her face serious for a moment. "...if you're still worried about what happened the last time we were together, don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, and it doesn't hurt me. I just..." She shook her head and smiled. "It's all right, okay? It was a sweet gesture." 

He bowed his head. "I apologize for running from you... both then, and during these past few days..." 

Aeris shook her head. "It's all right. No one ever taught you how to deal with those emotions... so naturally you'd be afraid of them. Now... will you be a gentleman and dance with me?" 

Sephiroth sighed. "If you insist. But only once..." 

Aeris led him by the arm through the crowd; a few people stared as she passed them. Cloud was standing with Tifa on the edge of the dance floor, as the last song had just ended. She smiled in response to their expressions of astonishment. 

The Cetra stopped on the dance floor and faced Sephiroth. She hesitated, then smiled sheepishly as she stepped closer and put his hand around her waist. Being so close to him made her oddly nervous, and a little... giddy, maybe? 

__

And when was the last time you felt like that, Aeris? 

Memories of a gondola ride and brightly colored fireworks came to mind, but she quickly shook her head and looked up at Sephiroth. He was not looking at her, but instead had averted his gaze to the crowd. She took his other hand and waited for the music to begin. "...you're supposed to lead, but-" 

"I know," he interrupted. "I have been watching." 

The band started up again. The pace was moderate; Sephiroth's neutral blue-green eyes watched the other dancers for a time before he began to step tentatively in time with the music. 

"I never thought the Great Sephiroth would take such tiny steps," Aeris joked. He only looked more uncomfortable and she was certain he was avoiding her gaze now. She almost apologized, but frowned instead. "If you're going to be half-hearted about it, you might as well stop now." 

Sephiroth stood still, looking down, his hand sliding off her waist. He glanced at their joined hands briefly. "Sorry..." he muttered. 

Aeris held his hand in both of hers against her bosom. "You're such a quick learner, I'll bet you could be a wonderful dancer if you put any effort into it. Stop thinking about what everyone else thinks, just what you want." 

"It isn't about what I want or don't want." 

"Isn't it?" 

"I can't..." 

She peered up into his face with a soft smile. "The only one holding you back is yourself. Let go. Enjoy yourself." 

Sephiroth met her gaze and shook his head helplessly. "I shall try..." 

"That's more like it," she replied, beaming. She reached for his other hand to put it back around her waist. He began the dance again, still hesitant, but he seemed to be gaining confidence; she was willing to wait as long as he was willing to try. 

* * *

"This is your first party ever, isn't it?" Reno asked of Minerva, who sat on his right. Rude was to his left, Elena next to him, and Reeve between her and Minerva. They'd finally gotten past the introductions and brief backstories and a few jokes, and he felt relaxed now, though the girl beside him did not. But then, she always appeared alert and ready. Relaxation was probably new to her, like a million other things. 

"Yes," she replied simply. 

He shook his head in amazement. "That must've sucked... being stuck in that lab your whole life." 

"I suppose..." she agreed tentatively. She was turned slightly sideways, and her eyes were focused on the dancers beyond him. 

"Yeah, that's definitely gotta suck," Elena remarked sarcastically. "Stuck in a lab with no Reno around. Oh, the horror." 

Minerva frowned at her, but made no comment. 

"You should have some fun," Reno said, ignoring his blond friend. "Make it a memorable experience and all." 

"Simply being out of the lab is memorable enough for me." 

He shrugged. "Normally, I'd be out dancing or something, but..." 

"But what?" 

"But Reno thinks you're cute and wants you in his bed," Elena replied, cutting Reno off. 

He glared at her. "I do not! You're just jealous 'cause you don't have anything remotely resembling a boyfriend." 

The blond stuck her tongue out at him. "Unlike you, I'm not obsessed with the opposite sex." 

"Nah, you're just pining after a dead guy who never even-" 

"Reno," Rude interrupted. "That's enough." 

The redhead shot him a glare and muttered under his breath, "My best friend, always sticking up for her." 

"Hey, no hard feelings, Reno," Reeve said amicably. "It's just that none of us like it when you talk about Tseng like that..." 

"Why should it matter what I say? He doesn't care. He's dead." 

Elena flinched. "Reno-" 

"He's _dead_," he repeated. "And he ain't comin' back. So get the hell over it." 

"Sephiroth said-" 

"Sephiroth?" Reno scoffed. "You're going to rely on _Sephiroth_ to bring him back?" She glowered at him and opened her mouth. 

"How long has it been?" Minerva cut in before any more angry words could be said. 

"What?" the blond asked, blinking. 

"Since his death." 

"Five years..." 

"Then it is possible." 

Elena brightened. "Really?" 

She nodded. "Yes. But do not get your hopes up." 

"Right." 

Reno rolled his eyes. "Of course she'll get her hopes up." 

"Oh, Reno, keep your nose out of my business and go back to courting Minerva or something." 

He was about to make some retort when Minerva caught his eye and shook her head. "It does not matter. Let her think what she wants." 

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Where were we anyway, before Laney decided to interrupt?" 

"You were going to tell me why you aren't dancing," the girl replied without hesitation. 

"You've sure got a good memory," Elena remarked. 

Reno ignored her. "Oh yeah. Well, I was _gonna_ say that it was because you were such good company." 

Minerva raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Me?" 

"Yeah, you." 

Elena snorted and got to her feet, loudly scraping back her chair. "Hey, Reeve, you wanna go dance or something? Mr. Romeo over there is getting on my nerves." 

"I don't know how," he protested weakly. 

She walked over and tugged on his arm. "Neither do I. Come on, we'll learn." Reeve gave in with a sigh and got up, following Elena out to the dance area. 

"...she certainly does not seem to like you," Minerva commented. 

Reno shrugged. "Yeah, she's like a sister or something." 

She raised an eyebrow. "A sister?" 

He nodded, looking back at her. "Yeah. Like a bratty, annoying, younger sister." 

"I see..." 

"Anyway..." he went on, shifting in his chair. "I think I might go looking for Aeris and see if she wants to dance once or twice." 

"She already has a partner." 

He blinked. "She does? Who?" 

"Sephiroth." 

"What? You're kidding!" 

Minerva pointed out the pair on the dance floor. "See for yourself." 

Reno twisted around to look. "Now that may be the strangest sight I've ever seen..." He paused, settled himself down to watch. "Actually, he's pretty good..." 

"I have been watching and it seems to me that he is better than the others..." she suggested tentatively. 

"He's just not doing anything fancy. That would be even weirder." 

The girl tilted her head. "Why is it so odd? There are many other people dancing. Should it be so strange for him?" 

"Well, yeah... I mean, you don't expect someone who's so antisocial to go out onto a dance floor. You have to get pretty close out there. It'd be really uncomfortable for him, wouldn't it? How did she get him out there in the first place?" 

"Is it not obvious?" 

"Huh?" Reno turned back to face her. "What do you mean?" 

"Can't you tell how much she means to him? He would do anything for her." 

The redhead snorted. "Sephiroth? Care about someone?" 

"Yes. You cannot tell?" 

"Nope. I guess I don't spend enough quality time with him, huh?" He scoffed again and ran a hand through his hair. "But why's he been avoiding her, then?" 

Minerva shrugged. "He thought he repulsed her perhaps. He is too quick to think people hate him." 

"Well, yeah. I can see that. A lot of people _do_ hate him." 

"But not Aeris. She could never hate anyone..." 

Reno nodded his agreement and remained silent for a while, glancing back at Aeris and Sephiroth. Finally he turned back to Minerva and leaned forward. "So, since you don't think there's anything wrong with it, do you wanna dance?" 

She blinked, startled. "Me?" 

"Yeah, you." 

"...what would you want to dance with me for? Surely there are other girls who are more preferable..." 

"Aw, don't diss yourself like that." He grinned. "You're the prettiest girl here. Why wouldn't I wanna dance with you?" 

Minerva stared at him with scepticism again in her eyes. "I was not referring to my appearance, although I doubt the truth in your words." 

"What, then? I like your personality just fine, and if you're worried about not knowing how, I can teach you, easy." 

"Reno, she is just as antisocial as Sephiroth," Rude reminded him softly. 

"Aw, c'mon, I was just asking. So, what do ya say?" 

"I... I don't know..." 

"Now you're just stalling." Reno got up and stood beside her. "Come on, get up." 

"If she doesn't want to, there's no point in making her," Rude persisted, watching. 

"But she hasn't said no yet!" the redhead protested. 

"Reno..." Minerva said, sighing and shaking her head. "All right." He extended a hand as she stood, but she did not take it. Shrugging, Reno turned and led her out onto the dance floor. The song was drawing to a close, so he waited, catching Aeris's eye as the music ended. The Cetra walked over to him, leading Sephiroth by the hand. She shook her head, and Reno grinned triumphantly. 

Sephiroth looked amused. "You got dragged out here, too, did you?" he asked Minerva. 

"So it seems," she replied dryly. 

"Don't worry," said Aeris. "He enjoyed himself... didn't you, Sephiroth?" 

The swordsman nodded, although appearing somewhat embarrassed. 

"How about one more dance?" she asked, completely oblivious to the small audience. 

"As many as you like," he replied softly, gaze lowered. 

Aeris smiled, glanced at Reno and Minerva in a farewell gesture, and moved to an open spot for the next dance. 

"So weird..." Reno muttered, shaking his head. 

"I told you he would do anything for her." 

"That's why _he_ accepted... Why're you out here?" 

"To let discomfort defeat me would be weakness," she stated. 

"Well," he said, shaking his head, then trying a grin. "Time to see if you like to dance as much as the Great Sephiroth over there." He took her hand and moved close to put his other arm around her waist, then looked up to see how she was reacting. Her face showed nothing, but she felt very tense. Not a nervous sort of tense, but the kind when you were expecting a blow... "Hey, relax," he told her. "There's nothing to be afraid of; I won't bite." 

"I cannot help it," she replied, her tone faintly apologetic. 

"...oh." The music started up again and he danced with her as he would dance with any other girl. Why change for Minerva? She kept in step with him perfectly, picking up on everything immediately. But her muscles remained tense and her face expressionless, much to his disapointment. He slowed his steps to a near halt. "You don't like it?" he asked, trying not to sound accusing. 

She blinked. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"Well, you're not smiling." 

"Am I supposed to?" 

Reno laughed, relieved and amused. "That's what most people do when they're having fun!" 

Minerva looked sheepish. "I would not know." 

"You should try smiling sometime." 

She only shrugged. 

"Guess I can't make you..." he said. 

At the conclusion of the song, he walked with Minerva back to their table and ordered a beer. Elena, who had returned with Reeve, rolled her eyes as soon as the word came out of his mouth, but he only grinned at her. There was no way he was going to go to a party and stay sober. 

"Beer?" Minerva queried when a waitress brought him the requested drink. 

"Yeah," he replied, taking a swig. "Haven't left a party sober since I was a kid." 

"I do not understand..." 

"Oh, um..." He chuckled a little. "Guess you've never had beer before... uh... See, it gives you a real high, but you drink too much and you get drunk, and then you really can't think straight and do a lot of stupid things... heh..." 

"I take it you have gotten 'drunk' on several occasions." 

"A lot of occasions is more like it," Elena said. "And he's done some very stupid things." 

"I don't drink so much anymore," Reno said with a frown. "So don't you dare go and lable me an alcoholic." 

Minerva tilted her head in question. 

"I, uh, used to be one," he explained. "But we can't afford it now." 

She nodded slightly, found no response to offer him.   
  
  
  
The night wore on, many more drinks were ordered, and even Minerva began to feel at ease among these people. People who, perhaps, she could come to call friends. Rude spoke even less than she, although Reno seemed to be making an effort to include her in the conversation whereas everyone generally left their bald friend alone. Elena talked much, arguing frequently with Reno, and Reeve served as a peacemaker between them. 

At some point Elena had switched places with Reeve to converse more easily with Minerva, though now she and Reeve were talking between them with Rude adding a word or two every now and then. Reno was working on yet another mug of beer and Minerva kept her eyes absently on the dancers. 

"Minerva," Reno slurred, grinning crookedly and leaning over to take one of her hands. "Will you marry me?" 

She blinked in surprise then, smiling faintly, took both his hands in hers and said gently, "Reno, perhaps you should try that question another day, with another girl... when you are sober." 

"Naw," he said, grinning more broadly, "you're the only girl for me. You know that, right?" 

She shook her head at him, then reached across the table to take his mug away from him. There was not much beer left, but she qas quite certain he needed to stop drinking before he did anything more foolish than proposing to _her_. 

"Hey!" he protested, trying to snatch it back, but she held it out of his reach. 

"No more alcohol for you tonight," she said. "It has done you enough harm." 

"Minerva," Elena said quietly, "I think you're the best thing that ever happened to him." 

The girl blinked and looked over at her questioningly. 

The blond smiled. "That is, of course, if you're willing to put up with him." 

"He is nice to me..." Minerva faltered. 

Elena nodded. "Then maybe it is different this time, like he said." 

"Hey, Min," Reno interrupted. "C'n I finish that mug? Please?" 

She shook her head. "No." 

"Please?" he begged. "I'll, umm... I'll do whatever you want..." 

"How about you stop drinking?" she asked. 

He sighed and laid his head down on the table, watching her sideways. "Mmkay. No more drinking." 

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Yep, I think he's serious about this one." 

Minerva blinked a little. "What do you mean exactly?" 

"He really likes you. Take good care of him." 

"So you actually do care about him?" she asked, a bit surprised. 

The blond shrugged a little. "He's like a little brother or something. An annoying little brother, but you've gotta love him anyway, I guess." 

The girl smiled faintly in amusement. "He said much the same thing of you." 

"Did he now?" 

"Yes." 

"With the emphasis on the annoying part, right?" 

Minerva nodded. 

Elena shook her head and laughed. "Always nice to know I'm loved." 

"I am sure he cares." 

"Yeah, he probably does. He'd never admit it, though." 

She did not reply. 

"Hey, I'm tired of sitting around. D'you think you could get out on the dance floor again?" 

Minerva blinked a little. "I suppose..." 

"Well, I mean, Reeve's not much of a dancer-no offense, Reeve-" 

"None taken," he replied over his shoulder. "I quite agree with you." 

"-and not in a million years could I get Rude out there." She lowered her voice confidentially. "He's really shy around girls." She lifted her voice again. "Anyway... can you do the guy's part?" 

The girl shrugged. "I could." 

"All right!" Elena exclaimed, hopping up. "Let's go then." 

Minerva got up more slowly, and Reno lifted his head slightly, watching her in confusion. She bent down. "I am going to dance with Elena. You stay here, and don't order any more drinks." 

"Kay," he replied, laying his head down again and watching her until she was out of his sight. 


	22. By Your Hand

"I don't like it," Cloud muttered, watching Aeris and Sephiroth on the dance floor. The sight of her in his arms put him on edge and brought a growl to his throat. 

Tifa sat beside him, a frown on her face also, but she only shook her head. "What are you going to do, Cloud? You can't keep them apart." 

"I know," he replied, sighing. "But... he killed her. How can she stand to be so close to him, let alone enjoy it?" 

"She seems to know him much better than anyone else," she mused. "Maybe she found something beyond his coldness that's to her liking. She does care a lot about him." 

"And what about him?" he asked, shooting her a look. 

"I think the Great Sephiroth has a crush on her," Yuffie said, grinning and plunking down in the chair beside Tifa. 

Cloud glanced at her with an arched eyebrow. "Sephiroth? You've gotta be kidding." 

"You can't tell?" the ninja asked. "I mean, look at him. He's blushing over there." 

He turned his gaze back to Sephiroth and Aeris and, sure enough, the swordsman did look rather embarrassed. He frowned. The thought of them as a couple was even more to his disliking. He said nothing. 

Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Cloud, lighten up. I'm sure he won't do anything to hurt her, and she's strong enough to take care of herself anyway. Besides," she added with a smile, "we're at a party. Have a little fun." 

Yuffie turned to Nanaki, who lay on a bench to her left, his head just barely above the table. "Am I the only one who thinks it's cute?" she asked. The creature only blinked at her. 

Cloud glanced at her with a frown, then sighed and resituated himself, looking at Tifa. "You're right. I'm just being overprotective..." 

"Yeah, Cloud," Yuffie agreed. "You'd think you were her big brother or something." 

He grinned sheepishly at this, but didn't reply. 

The ninja got to her feet, and he noticed for the first time that she was wearing an outfit that was distinctly Wutain, though he had a feeling it was meant for a boy and not a woman. "Hey Tifa," Yuffie said, smiling broadly and extending a hand. "May I have this dance?" 

Tifa laughed. "Certainly, but why aren't you asking Cloud?" 

"He's not done being moody yet, so I'll pass on that," she replied. "Besides, I'm not used to dancing the girl's part, and I doubt Red can do either of them." 

Laughing again, the brunette took Yuffie's outstretched hand and the two went out to join the other dancers. Cloud watched them for a few minutes, then turned to Nanaki. "What do you make of it?" he asked, knowing his friend would understand that his train of thought had never really switched from before. 

"I think they are a better match than you realize," he replied simply. 

"How can you say that? A murderer and his victim?" 

"You should know that he is no longer a murderer, and that she has forgiven him for his deeds. You should also know that Aeris is a healer, and after all that has happened to him, a healer is exactly what Sephiroth needs. But what you don't seem to realize is that Aeris needs him also." 

"What do you mean, she needs him?" 

"He should know better than anyone what it is like being different, and she needs someone who can understand that, someone who she isn't afraid to confide in because he will accept all her words without laughing." He paused, then added, "That is not to say that you could not have done the same, but I believe that Sephiroth can understand her better." 

Cloud nodded grudgingly, not liking the comparison between Sephiroth and himself. He turned back to the dancers, but could no longer see Sephiroth and Aeris among them. He wasn't sure whether this was to his relief or his anxiety, but he sighed and tried to relax. "When are you going to light the Candle again?" 

"Around midnight," Nanaki replied. "There is a surprising amount of custom that goes with this Ceremony, even though it has occured so few times." 

"Well, it is a big thing," he commented. 

The creature nodded his agreement, sitting up on his forelegs. "How much longer do you plan on staying?" 

"You've heard about Sephiroth's plan to go after Jenova, haven't you?" he asked. 

"Yes, I have. Did you plan on aiding him?" 

Cloud frowned. "He said Aeris was going to help him, and... Even if she is supposed to be stronger than me because she's a Cetra, I still want to protect her, in case her magic fails her or something..." 

Nanaki nodded. "I believe it would be wise to gather everyone together tomorrow at the Candle to discuss both the recent events and Sephiroth's plans, so that everyone knows what is going on and can decide where they are going from here." 

"Right again," he said, smiling a little. "What would we do without you, Nanaki?" 

"Without me," he replied with a cat-like smirk, "you would never have gotten past the front gate." 

"True, true..." 

Tifa and Yuffie returned from their dance, all smiles and laughter, and while Tifa sat down again, Yuffie walked over to Nanaki. "Would you like to dance, Red?" she asked, barely containing a fit of giggles. Cloud glanced at Tifa with a raised eyebrow, but she only grinned. 

Nanaki looked back at the ninja in a mixture of amusement and incredulity. "Yuffie, you know that being a quadraped prevents me from doing such activities." 

"What about that time you had to disguise yourself as a Shinra soldier? You managed to walk around on two legs then." 

He tossed his mane uncomfortably. "I would prefer not to make a fool of myself. If you wish to dance, ask someone with two legs." 

"But I wanna dance with you," she replied. "And if anyone laughs, I'll... hurt them, or something." She made a few punches in the air, as if to demonstrate what she would do. 

This seemed to amuse him, and he snorted a little before hopping off his bench and out of Cloud's sight. "Very well then. But I have no idea how to dance." 

Yuffie grinned in triumph and headed back to the dance floor with Nanaki at her heels. "Come on, I'll show you," she said. Cloud twisted to watch them, seeing the ninja take up his front paws in her hands and instruct him. The people around them laughed, but with the two rather than at them. Yuffie shook her fist at them even as she grinned. He shook his head and turned back to Tifa with a smirk on his face. 

"Watch it, Cloud," she warned, wearing a similar expression herself. "Or Yuffie might beat you up for laughing." 

"Now there's a frightening thought," he said, not bothering to wipe the grin off his face. 

Tifa leaned back a little in her chair. "Those two never used to get along, and now it seems like they're best friends." 

He shrugged. "Yuffie's changed since then." 

"You're right. Maybe Nanaki thinks of her pranks more fondly now that it's been so long." 

"Yeah." 

She turned and looked at him. "So how are you doing?" 

He knew what the question meant. "All right, I guess... I don't like the thought of them as a couple, though." 

"When I talked to Aeris the other night, she said they were just friends, but... I don't know. What did Sephiroth say about it?" 

Cloud frowned. "He said he cared about her, yeah. He also said he didn't know what she saw in him." 

She nodded a bit. "I don't know either, but then, I haven't spent any time with him whatsoever, so of course I wouldn't. And you can't really judge him either." 

"Nanaki and Yuffie seem to think they make a good couple," he remarked, only half-joking. 

"Mmhmm," Tifa agreed. "Well, I don't know about Yuffie's judgement, but Nanaki should know what he's talking about." 

"Nanaki's not human." 

She nodded in acknowledgement of this. "True; he doesn't see things in quite the same way that we do, but that doesn't mean he's any worse a judge of character than we." 

"I guess," he admitted reluctantly. "But... anyone would be better than Sephiroth... Hell, I'd even put up with Reno! But not him." 

"Cloud," she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like him. Neither do I. You're probably even jealous of him. But Aeris likes him, and that means there's something to like in him. We may not like it, but it's not our job to protect her, and complaining about it won't do us any good." 

Jealous? Was he jealous of Sephiroth? No... ...maybe. Yes. Aeris spent more time with his enemy than she did with him. No, Sephiroth wasn't his enemy. What was he now? Rival? But you're married, he told himself. Fool, you're still in love with Aeris. Tifa, I'm sorry... Cloud sighed heavily and said aloud, "I want her to be happy, but I want her to be safe, too..." 

Tifa smiled reassuringly. "She'll be fine. Aeris is strong now, even without weapons or materia. And Sephiroth couldn't decieve her like this. He wouldn't bring her back only to murder her again. He wouldn't put up a false front for this long just to kill again. There's no point to it, when he's so powerful." 

"You're right, you're right..." He lowered his head. "But I am jealous, too. I shouldn't be, but I am. I'm so sorry, Tifa." 

She put a strong arm around him and lifted his head with her other hand. "It's all right, Cloud. I know you can't help the way you feel. I don't blame you for anything because you're doing what I wasn't strong enough to do. Maybe you'll never stop loving her; I don't know. But I'll love you anyway." 

"Tifa, I..." 

Yuffie's laughter startled the two from their conversation, and Tifa even pulled back a little. The ninja flopped down in her chair while Nanaki settled down on his bench again. Yuffie looked over at them, her lips quirking. "Sorry, guys. Did I interrupt something?" 

Cloud blushed faintly, but Tifa only smiled and shook her head. "No, Yuffie, you didn't interrupt anything." 

"Right..." the ninja said doubtfully. 

"Tifa..." Cloud murmured, standing, "would you like to dance again?" 

"I'd love to," she answered happily, taking his hand. 

* * *

Vincent leaned against the wall, waiting for Lucrecia. Most people had already gone to the party, but they had been talking for some time, Lucrecia asking him to finish his tale which Minerva had interrupted. Aeris had come at one point to get ready--at which point they had moved to Katrina's room--reminding them of the celebration. But still they had been in no rush to go anywhere. 

Yet now Lucrecia was getting ready, though exactly why she was taking so long, he did not know. Finally the knob turned and she stepped out into the hallway. She wore a white dress which he had bought for her, as well as a thin, short-sleeved brown jacket. She had tied her hair up as she used to do, and she was smiling softly at him. 

"You are as beautiful as you always were," he tolde her, trying to return her smile. 

"Thank you," she said quietly, walking up to him and reaching up to brush back his hair. He bent down closer to her, and she tied it back for him with a faint laugh. "There," she said, lowering her hands as he straightened. She took him by his flesh hand and headed outside. 

Tens of circular tables were spread as far out from the Candle's platform as they could be, staggered so they did not quite form two rows and left some space in the middle. A small group of musicians, mostly percussionists, sat to the right of the stairs. Most of the tables were already claimed, though some empty seats remained, possibly belonging to those dancing to the music being played. The rest of the villagers stood on the outer ring of tables or among them. Many of the shops were still open and selling their various wares to the crowd. 

Vincent's eyes were drawn to someone waving--Katrina. He glanced at Lucrecia, then weaved through the crowd to join the girl. She was sitting with a laid-back Cid on her right and a thoughtful, observant Miera to her left; a mottley crew, certainly. 

"Hi, guys," Katrina greeted brightly. 

"Hello," Lucrecia replied as she sat, turning her gaze to Cid, whom she had not met before. "I'm Lucrecia." 

"Yeah, hello," he said casually. "I'm Cid Highwind." 

She nodded. "Cid Highwind... You pilot the airship, don't you? Vincent told me about you." 

"Wow, I didn't think Vincent talked about anyone much, let alone me." 

"Well, I asked him to tell me about all of you so I wouldn't be so lost. You've been through so much together, it seems." 

"I guess you could say that. 'Bout a month doesn't sound like long, but it felt like it." 

"A lot can happen in a month," Lucrecia agreed. 

"So where've you been all this time?" 

"Dead," she replied. "Or close to it." 

"Ah," he said, nodding sagely. "You're one o' those people. Right, didn't Aeris say she brought you back?" 

Lucrecia nodded. "That's right." 

"And you're Vince's girlfriend." He laughed at this. "Vincent with a girlfriend! I never thought I'd see the day." 

"Do you have a girlfriend, Cid?" Katrina prompted. 

He scratched his head in embarrassment, laughter dying. "Sort of, I guess." 

Lucrecia raised an eyebrow. "'Sort of'? What does she think?" 

"Hell, I don't know. I haven't asked." 

"I don't know how Shera puts up with him," Vincent said aside to Lucrecia. 

"Hey!" Cid protested. "I don't treat her like I used to." 

"And how do you treat her now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Less smoking, less cursing, and I get my own goddamn tea." 

Lucrecia laughed a little. "I don't even want to know how much you used to curse." 

"Must've been a lot," Katrina commented. 

"Hell yeah," Cid agreed, grinning. 

"Two-legged things are so strange," Miera said absently, speaking for the first time. "Hurting the ones they love." 

The pilot snorted. "Whatever." 

Lucrecia tilted her head curiously. "You think Sephiroth and Aeris do that, too?" 

"Sometimes," the creature replied. "Without meaning to now perhaps, but yes, they do. And you and Vincent do as well." 

She smiled faintly in regretful acknowledgement. "I suppose we do." 

"Enough of this painful shit," Cid declared. "Don't you people have anything cheerful to talk about?" 

"I should think Sephiroth and Aeris to be a cheerful topic," Miera said. 

"Those two? More like frightening. But hey, if Aeris wants to dance with her murderer, I guess that makes 'em a perfect couple." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Well, then they're both crazy." 

"Cid," Lucrecia said in admonishment. "Neither of them is crazy." She paused, eyes shifting towards the crowded dance floor. Vincent followed her gaze as she smiled and saw that Aeris was indeed dancing with Sephiroth... That was an improvement; for the past two days, Sephiroth had refused even to be in the same room with her. "...but I do think they're a perfect couple," Lucrecia added finally. 

"Seriously?" the pilot asked with both eyebrows raised. 

She nodded. "I couldn't explaining without taking forever, and I doubt you care that much. Especially if you speak of such a thing so lightly as you did." 

He ran a hand through his messy blond hair and said nothing. 

"On a lighter note," she went on, a smile slowly spreading on her face as she turned to look at Vincent. "I haven't danced in decades, and look! Here is my chance. Come, Vincent, let me teach you how," she said with a tug at his arm. 

"Lucrecia..." he began hesitantly. 

Cid's rough laughter interrupted him. "Don't tell me Vincent's shy!" 

"Well, he is," Lucrecia told him patiently. "I wouldn't have him any other way. Now, come, dear, there's nothing to be afraid of. You should know I don't bite." 

He stood with a nod and followed her away from the tables, the digits of his metal claw twitching anxiously, as though he did not know what to do with the limb. Lucrecia soon solved his problem by placing his flesh hand at her waist and taking up the metal hand. She treated it carefully so as not to cut herself, but the gesture made it clear that she refused to forsake any part of him, even such a crude and artificial part. 

Vincent appreciated the sentiment, but he was not too certain about touching her with his claw... Well, if she could forgive all his mistakes and not call them sins, then she could accept what he had become, and he would do his best to seem worthy. 

So he smiled at her. 

And she laughed softly, that sound like bells in the air. It was even more beautiful than he had remembered, and certainly much better than this music here. But her gentle voice went on, explaining to him what he was to do, and he had to look down at his feet, tearing his gaze away from her face. She laughed again at his reluctance, and went on teaching. 

* * *

Sephiroth risked a glance at Aeris's face as they danced. She met his gaze with an encouraging smile, and he kept his head up rather than lowering it once again. She looked beautiful, as always, with some of her hair tied back with a ribbon, keeping it out of her way, but letting it cascade down her back. She wore a golden-colored dress that laced in the back and left her shoulders and arms exposed, and the curve of her neck and along her shoulder and down her arm fascinated him for a moment before he scolded himself and shifted his gaze to the side. 

The other dancers were smiling and much more at ease than he felt... although he admitted he was considerably more relaxed than when Aeris had first dragged him onto the dance floor. Being with her made him slightly nervous, but even he was certain he would not hurt her now... He only felt slightly ashamed and guilty because he could not be as carefree as she... 

The current song was drawing to a close, he noted, uncertain whether he felt relief or disappointment... perhaps both at the same time. He felt a strange pleasure at having Aeris so close, at feeling her warmth, even through his gloved hands and his clothing... And yet, the contact put him on edge, as it always had. Physical contact had always meant pain before. It was difficult to tell his body that this was any different. 

He released her as the music ended, lowering his hand to his side. She held on to his other, and curtsied with an amused smile on her face. "Thank you for this dance," she said politely, then straightened and led him out of the crowd, back towards the secluded corner he had occupied before. There, she stopped and let go his hand, though she did not leave. 

"...was there something more you wanted?" he asked uncertainly. 

She turned to face him, eyes searching. "I... I wanted to apologize. Because I don't know how I feel exactly..." 

Sephiroth studied her with mild confusion. How she felt about what, exactly? And how could she be unsure of her own emotions, when she understood those belonging to others with such clarity? "What do you mean?" 

Her gaze lowered until her lashes hid her eyes. "...I mean... how I feel about you." 

...what was that supposed to mean? She was finally doubting whether or not she should like him at all? Or perhaps her old fears were returning. Or she did not truly mean what she had said before, about the... He shook his head slightly, frowning. "I don't understand." 

Lifting her head with some effort, she met his inquisitive stare. "Well... you know, don't you? You've known it since the lab, haven't you? Maybe even before then. You know... how much you care about me. But, I'm not so sure... whether you're just a friend, or..." 

He could not help but stare at her in amazement. Did she actually mean that she might...? And she knew... Well, he supposed it was obvious. He had hinted of it several times before without really meaning to. And still, neither of you will actually say it aloud. No, perhaps the words were too hard to say. Even if she already knew. The words made it final. They were irretrievable. Once said, they could not be taken back without pain inflicted. 

But, what of her feelings? She was in doubt, which meant that... that perhaps someone cared for him? He knew his mother cared, and Katrina, but Aeris's affection was deeper than theirs. But what would it mean if she did...? What happened then? He did not really know. He had never imagined himself in such a position, or considered there being someone in her position. And if she didn't care for him that way? Then nothing changed. Which was fine with him. 

Realizing he had been gaping at her for quite some time, he dropped his gaze, muttering an apology. 

She fidgetted. "Sephiroth...?" 

He shook his head and looked back at her. "Why you should be apologizing, I do not know. Whether you do or do not, it makes little difference to me." He nearly winced at how that sounded and went on. "I mean, either way is fine. Take your time in sorting out your emotions. I don't mind... I just find it hard to believe that anyone could..." 

"Just a mixed up kid..." she murmured with a smile. He blinked a little, and she shook her head. "You shouldn't be surprised, but I guess even friendship is foreign enough to you." 

Sephiroth nodded slightly. 

"Enough of this deep talk," she said lightly. "I don't know any little trivia about you." 

"Trivia?" he queried, blinking. 

"Your birthday, your favorite color, that sort of thing," she replied. "But first let's find somewhere to sit down..." 

He shook his head. "All the tables are occupied, and I doubt your friends would welcome me at theirs. Besides," he added, almost embarrassed, "I would rather talk with you alone..." 

"Then I suppose we'll just have to stand," Aeris decided. "Unless you don't mind sitting on the ground." 

He shrugged. 

"I'll interpret that as an 'I don't care,'" she said, sitting down on the ground and fussing with her skirt a bit. "Come on, sit down," she invited after a moment. "You're too tall." 

Sephiroth blinked, then sat down facing her. "...you've said that before," he told her. 

"Have I?" she asked in surprise. 

He nodded. "When you were seven..." 

She smiled. "You've got a better memory than I do, that's for sure." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "So?" 

"So what?" 

"When is your birthday?" 

"I don't know," he replied. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" she queried, blinking. 

Sephiroth sighed and looked absently out at the crowd of people. "No one ever bothered to tell me. If it were not for a reference to my age compared to yours, I would not even be certain how old I am." 

The Cetra reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry." 

He shook his head slightly, looking down at her hand now. "It doesn't matter anyway..." 

"Well, I want to know," she insisted, grinning. "I want to be able to say 'happy birthday' to you, maybe buy you something... Didn't Hojo's files say anything about it?" 

"He blacked out the dates on the files in the Shinra mansion," he replied, "but perhaps Minerva would know..." He paused, glancing up at her. "...what about you?" 

"February seventh," Aeris answered, an expression of thoughtful amusment crossing her face. "Would I count the years that passed while I was dead, do you think? Am I twenty-seven, or still twenty-two?" 

He smirked a little and shook his head. "I do not know... In that case, I am either twenty-five, or thirty-five." 

"Well, I don't think I've aged, and I like that idea better. You're only three years older than me that way. Although I suppose the younger the better as far as your friends go," she added. 

Sephiroth tilted his head. "Why do you say that?" 

"You're far too serious," she replied with a laugh. "You need someone to lighten you up a bit." 

He smiled. "I think you are doing a good job at it all on your own." 

"That's good to know," Aeris said. "I had feared I wasn't getting very far at all." 

The music faded away and the crowd's noise level dropped considerably. People were hushing each other and eventually they all fell silent but for a few children's voices, which quickly followed suit. 

Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, but he only shook his head; he did not know what was going on either. He got to his feet, helping her up with him, and looked over the heads of the crowd towards the Candle's platform, where Nanaki now sat, looking finally like the leader he had always striven to be. He turned to describe this in a low murmur to the Cetra beside him, who could not see beyond those in front of her, even by craning her neck and standing on tiptoe. The thought crossed his mind to lift her up, but he quickly dismissed it as childish and embarrassing. 

"I am sure most of you have heard vague explanations for the reasons behind this ceremony," Nanaki began. "And I am sure many of you are quite curious. It is true that we are finally going to relight the Candle tonight. There is a reason behind my choosing this night as well. Forgive me if it seems I am delving into unnecessary topics. 

"It is common knowledge among all of us that it was Sephiroth who called Meteor to this planet five years ago, and that it was Sephiroth whom I helped to defeat. Yet very few of you know his reasons or origins. It began many years ago, when I was still a kitten really. Scientists from Shinra discovered the being known as the Crisis from the Sky to the Cetra, and Jenova to the rest of us. Jenova was mistaken for a Cetra, and thus the Jenova Project was born out of a desire to create beings with the powers of the Cetra. And the product of that experiment? Sephiroth. 

"It may come as a shock or surprise to you that he, too, was a victim. For those of you who fled from Midgar, or who have suffered losses at his hand, it may be unbelievable. But victim he was, and only one of those who suffered because of Professor Hojo. Myself and Miera you should know were among them. Many of Cloud's friends and comerades also suffered. Some of them died. 

"Five days ago, when the Candle went out, my friends were trying to put an end to that. Sephiroth, who I am sure many of you saw here before then and felt relief at finding him gone, had been taken prisoner by Hojo once again. If you question Hojo's capability to do so, I will add that he had someone just as powerful under his control, and that unwilling girl had taken Aeris hostage. It was the same girl who defeated Cloud's party the night that the rains smothered our precious Candle. For those who wondered what bad news it spoke of, I believe that was it. 

"But Aeris, herself the last of the Cetra, was not about to let this defeat her. I went with her to Midgar to save our friends. We freed them, but were forced to leave her behind. I do not know the exact way of it, but two of our friends whom we had found already missing were able to locate her and Sephiroth and bring them back to us. 

"After a night of rest, a select few of us who still had the means to fight went to defeat Hojo. Sephiroth, Aeris, and myself went, as well as our friends Vincent and Reno, formerly of the Turks. It was a hard battle, with several moments of doubt, but we made it through. Hojo is dead, as well as his guard. But the girl, Minerva, rebelled against Hojo, and we took her back with us." 

He shifted slightly, swishing his tail. "So it is in honor of our victory that we waited until today, when all of us are recovered from our wounds, to hold this ceremony and relight the Candle." 

Nanaki scanned the crowd before him with is one eye. "Bugenhagen told me that it was the tradition for a Cetra to light it when it was necessary. So if Aeris would not mind doing so..."   
  
  


She started where she stood and glanced briefly at Sephiroth. "I guess this means I go up there," she whispered to him. He nodded and motioned for her to go on. She let go his hand and hurried through the crowd with many a quiet 'excuse me' until she reached the Candle's platform. Nanaki smiled upon seeing her. "Sorry," she murmured softly. "I was near the back." 

He nodded. "I don't mind." 

Aeris hopped up the steps to join him. There were a few cheers and some clapping as she did so and she smiled sheepishly out at everyone. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting," she said when they were quiet. "Nanaki didn't tell me." 

A few laughs and admonishments. They seemed in a lighter mood now that she was there. She wondered why, but dismissed the thought and glanced down at Nanaki for guidence. He only shook his head. "You do not have to say anything," he said in a low voice, "but I think they want you to." 

She nodded and turned back to the crowd. "...I may be considered the last of the Cetra now," she began with a slight falter, "but I hope it won't always be that way. And I also hope, even more than that, that no one ever has to light this fire again. This past century, especially the last few years, has been hard on the Planet, but I think now things should get better. This age is coming to a close, and a fresh one awaits us." 

The crowd applauded again, and she turned to the pile of wood, concentrating in her mind and casting a fire spell upon it. The applause and cheering grew louder as the logs burst into flame and the Cosmo Candle once again burned brightly, casting its warm glow on the people of the Canyon. 

Aeris turned to them briefly, bowing her head, then decended from the platform, Nanaki at her heels. She went back through the crowd, and this time people moved aside for her. She reached Sephiroth again, smiling a little. 

He smiled back, glancing breifly at Nanaki. "The both of you did well..." He looked back down at the guardian of Cosmo Canyon. "...I am surprised you spoke so much of me." 

Nanaki tossed his head, mane swishing. "I thought it necessary that someone try to clear your name. You are no longer the man they feared. It is time they think differently of you." 

Aeris knelt down to scratch him behind the ears. "You sounded like you made speeches every day," she told him. 

He shook his head and rubbed his muzzle with his paw in embarrassment. "You are only saying that... Besides, you did well yourself." 

"Oh, nonsense," she laughed. "You did better." 

"It was for you that they cheered," he replied. 

"All the same, I think you deserve a round of applause, too," she insisted. 

Nanaki snorted a little and looked up at Sephiroth. There was a silence between them, before the swordsman bowed his head. "Thank you once again. It seems I owe you for many a thing." 

"Think nothing of it," the guardian replied. "Yuffie tells me you plan on fighting Jenova. I am sure that battle alone makes up for many wrong deeds. Jenova is the cause of the Planet's greatest suffering. Should you succeed, and I have no doubt that you will, I think the Planet will thank you, despite what you have done before." 

"I do not have such high hopes, but I feel it is my duty to destroy her..." 

Nanaki nodded. "I thought so. Well. I should be going. There are a few people I know who will not be satisfied with only what I said in my speech." 

"Nanaki!" a little girl's voice exclaimed, and Kari squeezed past the last few people in her way. "I dun get it, an' neither do the rest of us! Come an' tell us 'bout it more." 

Aeris smiled, glancing at the girl, then stroked Nanaki's cheek as he rubbed his face against her hand. "You go on then," she told him, straightening. "Don't let us keep you from telling stories." 

He turned from her to Sephiroth, and hesitantly nudged his leg with his muzzle before turning and padding off through the crowd. Kari waved at Sephiroth and Aeris before turning to follow Nanaki. The Cetra watched them go with a smile.   
  
  


"...neither of you mentioned the battle with Jenova," Sephiroth commented. 

The Cetra turned back to him. "Why fill their minds with worry over that? I'm sure we'll win, so there's no need to tell them of the danger in the first place. No need to weigh down their hearts. Let them be ignorant and carefree if they can." 

He nodded slightly, watching the crowd. A few people were watching them curiously, but most were talking among themselves or back up on the dance floor. Indeed, they did seem ignorant and carefree, happily caught up in their own lives with this plot involving mad scientists and the Crisis from the Sky all a distant tale, modern legend in the making that they held no part of. 

"Why can't we be like them?" Aeris asked him softly. 

He glanced at her. "...because of what we are; the Planet meant us for greater deeds than they, and even the humans would have us do great feats to improve their lives... Can't they see they already have more than we do? Or that what they lost, we cannot give to them?" 

She turned to him with a smile on her face, and unsurpassable kindness in her deep green eyes. "They could never see what they have until they lose it, and I wouldn't wish for that... As for us... we can find comfort in their friendship, and each other's, can't we? And healing in love, however strong." 

"Aeris..." he faltered, "I..." 

"Hush," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't start with that. You should know by now it isn't true." She moved her hand to the side of his face, and reached up to kiss him on the opposite cheek. "And anyway... I'd rather stay with you and die by your hand than live and never see you again." 

He stared down at her in surprise. "You would rather..." he echoed, disbelieving. 

"Yes, I would," she answered. She turned slightly and gestured to the crowd and the dancers. "You're not like them. You know what it's like to carry the fate of the world on your shoulders. They don't. And no matter how kind they are to me, no matter how much they love me or want to protect me... they can't understand that. And it's frustrated me for all my life. No one would even believe me when I said that I heard the voices of my ancestors in my head, or that the Planet spoke to me. 

"Not until I met Cloud. And even then, how could they ever comprehend it? It's beyond them, no matter what I like to think. It's a capacity that they've lost over the years. It saddens me to see them so ignorant of the Planet's cries, so heedless of the warnings of their ancestors. Even my father, with all his machines and research, could not quite understand it." 

"But Aeris," he said, shaking his head. "I don't hear the Planet either. I don't hear the voices of the Cetra. There is only Jenova, and Minerva, and nothing more." 

She studied him for a long moment, then took his hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something." She led him through the crowd, which parted for her again, and on up the stairs leading into the oldest parts of the Canyon. The arms shop was closed, and she led him past that as well, on up the next flight of stairs into a fairly empty room, where she paused, looking around. "I know there was a switch here somewhere," she murmured to herself. 

Sephiroth glanced at her, then walked over to the small barrel to find the button which Kari had pressed to open the door. With a glance at Aeris, he pushed it, and the metal door to their right slid open. 

"Have you been in there, then?" she asked. 

"Briefly," he replied, "and not very far." 

She nodded, and led him through the door, starting down the first rope. He blinked a little, then shook his head slightly and followed her. After some time, they reached the bottom, and she took his hand again, leading him through the rock passage and past where he had stopped before with Kari. Beyond the first chamber lay a more open one, with rock bridges crossing over lakes of blood. The smell of it was even stronger here, and he nearly choked on it at first. Aeris glanced up at him, but pressed onward in silence. They passed through several more chambers without incident, and he felt once again the fear of the creatures that did live here, if 'live' was the proper term for it... 

Aeris led him through one more crude doorway and out into a more open space, though the walls of the canyon rose high on either side and a rough pillar of rock dominated the center of the area. Yet it was open to the sky and the walls did not meet, allowing passage around the pillar and beyond... At the top of the cliff on the right stood a figure of one of Nanaki's kind, carved in stone. 

"That's Nanaki's father, Seto," Aeris said softly. "This place was overrun by the Gi tribe many years ago, and Seto alone held them back... He recieved no great reward. Their arrows turned him to stone." She pointed upward at the figure. "See?" she asked. 

He nodded, noting the arrows piercing the stone flank and shoulder of the warrior. "But this is not what you wanted me to see," he said, looking back at her. 

She shook her head and moved to sit on a ledge of the pillar. "The voice of the Planet is very strong here. Here, there are no people to drown it out with their noise, and the barrier between living and dead is blurred. Close your eyes and listen. Listen well. Tell me, can't you feel it? Hear it?" 

Sighing quietly, he did as he was bidden, closing his eyes and trying to listen. What was he listening for...? Nevermind that, just listen... For a time there was silence, and then he began to hear Aeris's soft breathing, feel her attention on him. He shook his head minutely and turned his attention from her, trying to remember what it felt like in the Lifestream and focusing on that instead. 

Yes, he remembered that... he'd been in the Lifestream many a time, travelled it searching for knowledge, and... How had he forgotten that? Yes, he'd spoken to the Cetra, though they were always curt and fearful with him and at the time he had not understood why. He found his mind travelling that path again, searching for their words once again. He thought he found them on the edge of his hearing, but then there was a hush, as if none of them dared speak. 

It's been some time since you called out to us, a voice said finally. When did you decide that you were a Cetra again? 

My daughter told him, another explained. Aeris's mother? 

Did she now? 

She shouldn't have... He's not... 

But he is. The Planet said so. 

Him!? I won't stand for it, one of his kind, a Cetra, too? He is dangerous. 

He's in love with Aeris, Aeris's mother cut in. Do you think he would hurt her? He's come to us for reassurance, and look what you give him. Do you want to doubt in himself? 

You and your daughter were always too reckless, I say. 

And all of you are too deeply rooted in your old fears. He may carry Jenova's cells, but he is not Jenova. If the Planet feels that he will come to its aid, then that should be enough to quell your fears... 

Frowning slightly, Sephiroth pushed past these voices, searching for something more, something older and wiser, and yet still young in the eyes of the universe... Yet he stumbled along the way, and could not reach it. There was only the faint impression of a voice, a song, a crying, and then it was gone, and he could neither fully hear it, nor even come close to comprehending it. 

He withdrew from the confusing sightless maze and opened his eyes to meet Aeris's gaze. 

"I told you so," she said quietly, smiling. 

"I... I can hear the Cetra," he said, "but the Planet's voice is beyond me." 

Her smile faded slightly, but then she shook her head and got to her feet. "That's better for you, I think... The Planet is often cryptic and confusing, and it sometimes invades my thoughts or feelings when it is suffering too much..." 

"You can feel its suffering as well, then, can't you?" he asked. 

She nodded a little. "I'm used to it, though. I rarely even notice it now." She looked up at him. "I remembered that you told us you travelled the Lifestream before. I thought it was because of Jenova, but she can't do that, can she?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I do not think so..." He was surprised to Jenova silent... Surprised, but glad. 

"We're not so different then, are we?" she asked with a smile. 

He frowned. "Aeris, we may be alike in what we are, and what we went through because of it, but there are still many things that set us apart, and one above all is strong in my mind. We are both victims, true, but you are also a healer, while I am also a killer. You mend things; I only tear them apart." 

"You didn't used to be a killer," she said. "You were broken. If I am a healer, is it not my part to mend your broken mind and anguished soul? You didn't used to be a killer, and you aren't a killer now. You saved Katrina's life, you saved Kari's life, you returned my life to me, and who knows how many you saved by ridding the world of Hojo? And yet you did all of these things without any guidance from me." 

"What are you getting at?" 

The Cetra laid a hand against his chest. "You're a healer, too. Tell me you don't have any desire to aid anyone, and I will tell you that's a lie." 

He looked down at her, down at her perfect face and her lovely hair and her beautiful green eyes. "...I want to aid you, Aeris," he murmured finally. 

"Oh?" she queried, blinking. 

"You are suffering, too," he replied. "You try not to show it, but I know I am not the only one who notices." He sighed and dropped his gaze. "Only, I am not like you... I do not know what to say to comfort you, nor do I understand your pain." 

She lifted his chin with a finger, a smile on her pink lips and its sad joy touching her eyes, making them look as twin pools of knowledge. "I hurt because those around me hurt, because I cannot be with Cloud, because there are still things on this Planet with evil in their hearts, and I can do nothing to change them. There are some souls who are beyond my power, and it grieves me that it is so. Hojo was beyond me... because I hated him, too. And that hatred was a pain in my heart. Surely these are things you can understand." 

He nodded slightly, gently taking her hand from his face. "Perhaps I can... But that does not make me a healer." 

"Understanding is half-way there," she told him. "Seeing beyond the suffering and pulling them out of it... that's the rest of it. And the harder part for you, because I know you were never optimistic..." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I was taught to be logical and, if anything, pessimistic. One does not win a war by being optimistic..." 

"...one does so by being cold and calculating?" she finished with an eyebrow raised. 

He said nothing. 

"You may have a few enemies now, but not everyone must be shut out. You're not protecting them or yourself by doing so." 

"How am I protecting anyone by being close to them?" 

"You are closest to me; would you let yourself hurt me? Would you let anyone else hurt me?" 

"No..." 

She smiled. "And don't worry about breaking my heart, or anyone else's. I'm sure we'd rather have you close by, then see you suffering alone. You understand me, and that's enough comfort for me now." 

He nodded slowly. "I apologize again for running from you. I did not think..." 

"Shh, I know. It's all right." Aeris gave a start and looked about her. She smiled sheepishly. "Should we go back to the party, do you think? Before someone misses us?" 

"They did not seem to notice us before," he said. 

"True," she replied, "but all the same, this isn't exactly a place we should be at any time... We ought to head back and close the door. If you want to stay away from the crowd, we can find someplace else..." 

"I would not mind going back," Sephiroth admitted. "I have a liking for music..." 

She blinked and tilted her head. "Do you?" 

He nodded a bit. "...as does Minerva, and I believe my mother played the piano." 

"How... exactly does Minerva relate to you, do you know?" 

"No... But I have come to think of her as my sister." 

Nodding, she smiled and took him by the hand. "Well, let's head back then." He walked at her side as they went back through the caverns of rock and blood, then climbed up ahead of her on the ropes. At the top, they shut the door behind them, and Aeris looked at him thoughtfully. 

"What is it?" he asked of her. 

"You said your mother played the piano... Do you...?" 

He hesitated, lowering his gaze. "I... There was a piano in the Shinra mansion, and as a child I tried to teach myself, but I do not think it amounted to much..." 

She shifted on her feet, looking almost shy. "There is a little piano in Bugenhagen's old study... I don't know if it's in tune, and I know it doesn't have all the octives full pianos do, but maybe..." 

Blinking, he looked back up at her. "Would you like me to play for you?" he offered. 

Aeris met his gaze with sparkling eyes. "If you don't mind..." she said, but it was obvious what she wanted. 

"I do not know how much I can remember, but I will try," he said. 

She smiled brightly, leading him on up to the top of the Canyon, and into the observatory, turning into the room on the right where Bugenhagen's machine displayed the sun and the planets surrounding it high above them. 

Sephiroth glanced upward at it. "I suppose the machines here are what the windmills are for," he commented. 

"Yes, I think so," she replied, turning to the side where the piano was and lightly touching his arm. There was no bench, so he looked around and finally pulled a chair in from the other room, sitting down on it and lifting the dusty cover on the keys. He pressed one, timidly, testing the sound. It seemed loud to him in the silence, and he flinched a little in spite of himself. 

"It sounds fine," Aeris assured him softly, leaning on the back of the chair. 

He nodded minutely and laid his fingers across the keys. Indeed, there were fewer of them, but he had rarely used them all. Finding nothing to delay it any longer, he began to play, recalling that one swirling melody from his memory so long ago, that faint recollection of piano music echoing mournfully through the mansion that may have only been a dream... He remembered it perfectly, as he had always done before his departure from Nibelheim, before Hojo's experiments ripped gaping holes in his flawless memory. And finally he was forced to let the notes fall away, as he had heard no further in that long-forgotten memory. 

Aeris was silent for a long moment, and he fidgetted uncomfortably. Was it not to her liking? Did he make a mistake somewhere that had gone unnoticed? "That was beautiful," she whispered finally. "Where did you learn it from?" 

"An echo of a memory," he replied softly, shaking his head. "I know nothing else really, though I suppose I could recreate a tune if I wished..." 

"So you play by ear then," she concluded. "I can't really play anything... But pianos sound so beautiful..." 

Sephiroth glanced at her over his shoulder. "Can you sing?" he asked. 

She blinked in surprise. "Sing? Well... I don't know, really. All I ever did was hum when I worked on my flowers..." She blushed a little in embarrassment. "I could never think of any words to go with the tune..." 

He eyed her thoughtfully, then turned back to the little piano, lightly tapping his fingers on the keys. "...Minerva makes up her own songs. Perhaps she could write words for your melodies if you wanted." 

"Really? Do you think she would?" 

He shrugged. "She seemed a little embarrassed when I overheard her singing, but I am certain you can reassure her." 

She wrapped her arms loosely about him from behind, and he glanced back at her, only to turn away again at finding her face so close. "Before we go back to the party, I wanted to thank you for everything tonight, Sephiroth." 

"...what have I done?" he asked in confusion. 

"Well, let's see," she said with laughter like music in her voice. "You danced with me, you listened to me, spoke with me, kept me company, followed me into that awful Gi Cave, and just now you played for me. I think that deserves a thank you." 

"...you have done so much for me as well," he said quietly. "Tonight, and many other times... I thank you for that, though I don't think words will ever be sufficient..." 

She straightened and moved to his side to smile at him. "Your kind company alone is reward enough. Come on, let's go back down." 

Standing, he did his best to return her smile and followed her back down from the deserted Canyon and into the laughing, grinning faces of the crowd. 


	23. Healer

The musicians were gone, the tables were bare, the children had long since been carried off to bed, and those who had not already left were leaving now or planned to leave soon. A few had gone to sit at the Candle and gaze into its calming flame, quietly rejoicing in the peace that had been restored. In the east the sky was paling, though most did not notice it yet. 

At one table, a particular redhead sat with his head down and arms sprawled across the wooden surface. A blond-haired woman was rising from one of the other chairs at the table, a look of exasperation on her face. A tall girl with silver hair that caught what light their was stood some paces back, as though trying to remain unnoticed. Their two friends had left earlier, and they had not thought to ask them to stay and help, nor had either offered. 

"Reno, get up," Elena said, shaking him. 

The redhead groaned and buried his head further in his arms. 

"Reno," she said again, more loudly. "Get. Up." 

"Ow... turn the volume down, Laney..." he muttered. 

She sighed and refused to lower her voice. "Practically everyone's left already. Let's go." 

He lifted his head with effort and glared at her. "Shut up, please." 

Elena sighed in exasperation. "Reno, come on." 

"Lemme 'lone," he muttered, lowering his head again. 

Minerva caught the blond by the arm before she could start yelling. "You go on. I will take care of him." 

She hesitated, then shook her head. "All right; you deal with him. Sounds good to me." She smiled a little and said a curt goodbye before walking off. 

The silver-haired girl turned back to Reno, eyeing him critically for a moment before speaking softly. "If you stay here, you are only going to fall asleep again. Would it not be preferable to sleep somewhere comfortable?" 

He lifted his head to look at her, expression almost skeptical. "How would you know? You don' care, Min." 

She did not comment on his bluntness. "It is not that difficult to infer it from observation." 

"C'n you use smaller words?" 

Though she could not help but be a bit amused at the request, she sighed and shook her head. "You do know they may kick you out of here anyway." 

Reno paused thoughtfully, then straightened, slowly pushed back his chair, and got to his feet. "Aight, aight, let's go." She walked with him silently back to the home of the shopkeeper where he had been rooming, ignoring his grumbling and muttering under his breath. He stopped at the door to look back at her, scratching his head. "I, uh... said some pretty stupid things, didn't I?" 

Minerva shrugged. "It does not matter." 

"Yeah, it does..." 

"If you wish," she said, "we can talk about it later, but not now." 

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right." A grin came to his face. "G'night, Min." 

She smiled faintly in response. "Good night, Reno." 

Seeing the smile, he winked before entering the house as quietly as he could... which really wasn't all that quiet, but no one really cared. Minerva turned and headed for the steps. She paused halfway up to look back down at the Candle. The people around it were clustered in twos or threes, all very close to one another with the firelight casting a warm glow on their faces. They radiated content. 

Shaking her head, she climbed up to the top of the canyon and sat down beside Sephiroth at the cliff's edge. His gaze was on the sky, though she doubted he was paying any attention to what his eyes were seeing. She hated to interrupt his thoughts, but she had put this off for too long. 

"Sephiroth?" 

"Yes?" he replied without glancing at her. 

"You knew Talya well, did you not?" 

He looked at her now, gaze questioning, and nodded slightly. 

"I have never thought highly of her, and Reno has asked me to find out who she was that I may hate her less." She scoffed a little. "What good it will do me now that she is dead, I do not know." 

Sephiroth shrugged. "Aeris says that hatred is a terrible thing to hold in your heart." 

"And she would know?" 

"Why do you think she wanted Hojo dead?" 

Minerva only looked at him a moment, then shook her head. "In any case... I do not know what questions to ask of you." 

"Do you want proof that she cared about you? Reasons why she didn't disobey Hojo? My opinion of her? If she ever did anything worth remembering?" 

"Everything, if you know it." 

Sephiroth sighed, lay back across the rocky ground, feet still dangling over the edge, and put his arms behind his head. "Talya kept her job because she cared about us, not because she didn't." 

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" she asked, situating herself crosslegged beside him. She could not read his expression. It was not cold, yet it gave nothing away. He seemed oddly... relaxed. 

"Think about it." 

What could have kept Talya from leaving if she wanted to? "...so she did not want to leave us." 

"Yes, but there is a good deal more to it than that." 

"Then explain it to me. Explain to me why she stayed after you were gone." 

"She didn't want to leave us with Hojo. She thought she could make things better for us if she stayed. Besides, if she left, Shinra might have killed her or locked her up. In any case, she never would have seen us again. There was no way she could have managed to face Hojo, or take either of us with her." 

"She could have left the Professor easily, without losing her life. I do not understand why she had to remain. She could have gone to warn you, rather than take you back." 

"What makes you think she could have left alive? Hojo would have had no qualms about sending you to destroy her if she tried." 

"Then her staying means nothing to me." 

He shrugged. "Is it supposed to?" 

"Are you not trying to tell me she cared? If she did, she never showed it." 

Sephiroth closed his eyes. He seemed not to care about this conversation; or perhaps he was having difficulty putting his thoughts into words. Often as not, statements did not lead to the desired replies. That, and he was not nearly as good at this as Aeris must have been. "Did you ever try to escape, or disobey your orders-anything that caused you pain?" he asked. 

"On several occasions." 

"And did she come, once she found out?" 

"......yes. She always came. But it was only to ask why I tried." 

"No; she should have known you would never tell her. So that couldn't have been her reason. She wanted to be certain you were all right." 

"Then why couldn't she tell me that?" Minerva demanded, emotion slipping into her voice. With Sephiroth, she did not care. Who would he tell? "Why couldn't she stop pretending not to care?" 

He opened his eyes to glance up at her. "Did you ever tell her anything?" 

"No. She always lied to me, so I never trusted her with anything." 

"Your sense of right and wrong is so much stronger than mine ever was." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

He closed his eyes again. "I knew she was lying, but I talked to her anyway, because I had no one else. And after a time, she stopped lying." 

"So you are saying that trusting a person forces them to become trustworthy?" 

"Not necessarily. But Talya had enough compassion in her that she felt guilty for lying to me whenever I confided in her." 

"Did she feel guilty when you endured her beatings without protest as well?" Minerva asked bitterly. 

"Yes." 

"Did she ever stop?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

He sighed. "Talya told me something once... If she stopped doing her job, then Hojo would simply find someone else who did it better." He glanced at her. "And, as apparently you do not know, Hojo gave much harsher beatings than Talya." 

"So even that was supposed to be a mercy," she said, scoffing. 

"What did you want from her? Friendship? Something akin to what she had with me?" 

"Yes, something like what you had. You say she cared about us both, but she was your friend, not mine. What did I do wrong?" 

"She wasn't good at reading people. She never thought you wanted her to show any emotion." 

Minerva looked down at him, seeing what he meant. "...I was too self-contained. I could not forgive her lies, no matter what her intentions were in speaking them. I did not want to rely on someone who lied to me; that would be incredibly weak of me..." 

"You didn't let yourself befriend her," he confirmed, "even though she was your mother. I suppose she was a dissapointment to you, not being remotely close to what a mother should have been. Blows instead of embraces." 

"Sephiroth?" she asked, all harshness gone from her voice. "Do fathers normally hug their children, too?" 

He blinked, noticing her change in tone, and pushed himself up to a sitting position to look at her. "Yes, I suppose so. Why?" 

She shook her head and looked away. "No reason. I was only curious." 

His gaze lingered on her a moment before shifting away. "As for anything she may have done for you... I do not know why you are asking me. I cannot read your memories unless Jenova decides to show them to me, and I have no wish for that." 

__

Would you like me to show him anyway? 

No. 

"...she did introduce me to the concept of music," she said hesitantly. "And I suppose that was kindness of a sort." 

__

...it's no fun this way. You insist on telling each other things, when I could just show you, and you would understand it so much better. 

I'm tired of you and your fun. Shut up. 

Sephiroth nodded his agreement. "Music is beautiful, isn't it?" 

__

And I'm tired of you always telling me to shut up. Would you appreciate my voice better if I sang? 

Minerva did not reply to either; she considered both conversations were over, despite lacking a greeting or dismissal. She remained where she sat and turned her attention to the Candle. By this time of morning, most people had left it and only one couple remained by the comfort of the flame. And once the sun peaked over the horizon and cast its pale glow across the eastern face of the canyon, those two were gone as well. Minerva shifted her gaze to the landscape, ignoring the village. 

Sephiroth got to his feet, abruptly but purposefully. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. 

Sephiroth looked down at her, and she noted a confidence that had not been there before. A fresh confidence, not one he had regained; she was not certain he had ever held this sort of sureness, for it was one borne of knowing someone believed in him. "It is time I started living up to Aeris's opinion of me," he said. "There are questions I need answered, and doubts I need to dispell--both mine and others.'" 

Minerva nodded. "I think I understand. I am surprised, though, that you are starting such a thing so soon." 

"What should I be waiting for?" he inquired. Indeed he seemed much more content now, and she had to ask: 

"Did she say she loved you?" 

He hesitated but a moment, but that was enough for her to know he still harbored his old doubts. Not as strong, perhaps, but they would not be gotten rid of so easily. "She said she did not know yet. But her friendship is enough for me; afterall, it is more than I have ever had." He smiled faintly. "And she said that she would rather have friendship and death by my hand than never see me again. I..." He trailed off and shook his head. 

She allowed a smile to grace her own face, if only briefly. "To have so strong a friendship must be a wonderful thing. I am happy for you." 

His smile faded and he tilted his head, then nodded once as though he had answered his own question. "I am sure Reno will prove a good friend for you as well." 

The girl blinked; that was not what she had been expecting. "I suppose so," she replied tentatively. 

"He certainly seems to be trying anyway." 

Minerva nodded. "...well, I suppose I have kept you here long enough. Go on and find your answers. You've already given me mine." 

Sephiroth turned to leave, hesitated, and, when she said nothing further, strode off, headed back down the ladder. She watched him go, then returned her gaze to the canyon and her thoughts to all he had said, and what she had not. 

* * *

Sephiroth approached the Candle silently, pausing some paces away. Cloud was seated alone in front of it, gazing pensively into the fire. Was he certain he wanted to bring this up now? _I doubt his opinion of me become anything but worse. It is better to talk to him now before he can imagine anything worse than the truth._

The swordsman did not use the steps, but instead pulled himself backwards up onto the edge of the rock platform and sat looking at Cloud for a moment, saying nothing. 

The blond noticed him with a start and immediately frowned. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to speak with you," Sephiroth replied simply. 

"And what do _we_ have to talk about?" 

"Aeris." 

Cloud's gaze turned wary. "What do you mean?" 

"I know you are worried about her because of me, and angry for other reasons as well; there is still love between you." 

"How do you even know about that in the first place?" 

"Doesn't everyone know?" he asked, then shook his slightly. "She told me, if you think that matters." 

"What would you know about love anyway?" 

"More than you think, obviously." He paused, could not hold the other man's gaze. "...I am in love with her as well." 

Cloud gaped at him. 

Sephiroth turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "You think the idea absurd, as well as my confessing this to you?" 

"It is absurd! You _can't_ be in love with her!" 

He scoffed. "It certainly isn't a question of whether she is worthy of it. You do not think I am capable of such feelings... I do not blame you; I once thought the same of you. But it seems we are both wrong." 

"But you _can't_...!" 

"And why not?" Sephiroth demanded. "Am I so alien that I cannot have the same feelings as normal humans? I have been guarded towards you, yes, but that never meant there was nothing behind the guard. And Aeris... she knew that." He stopped. Anything more was not necessary, he thought, and he did not wish to speak it to Cloud anyway. 

"So why _are_ you talking about this to me? Shouldn't you talk to her about it?" 

"I already have," he replied. 

Cloud's eyes widened. "What did she tell you?" 

"That she is uncertain of her own feelings..." He hesitated and went on less confidently. "Part of me wants her to love me back, but that is selfish, isn't it? For surely she is deserving of someone else... But then again, if she does not, she will surely feel guilty, and pity me, for that is her way." He shook his head helplessly. 

The blond stared at him for a moment, then finally regained some of his composure. "You still haven't answered my question." 

"I should think it would be obvious," Sephiroth said. 

"Well it isn't." 

He nodded. "...you don't trust me; you fear that I will hurt her. I wanted to assure you that I will not, which I cannot do if I refuse to tell you anything..." He faltered. "And, as foolish as it sounds, I wished to seek some kind of forgiveness." 

This earned him another long period of staring. "...I think I've lost track of how many times you've surprised me today." 

Sephiroth shrugged, and waited. 

Cloud sighed. "You know I can never forgive you for what you did. Aeris can do that easily, but I'm not that kind of person... But maybe I can trust you with her, though I don't like it... and not just because I dislike you either. She..." 

"...spends more time with me than you?" 

He frowned, but nodded curtly. "Yeah... But... it's her choice, and if it makes her happy, then I'm gonna have to live with it." He turned his skeptical gaze on Sephiroth. "Are you really being serious about this?" 

"I would not lie about something such as this; if anything, I would deny it. But that would be an insult to her, so I cannot. I would not say I love her if I did not. I had always seen strong emotions as weaknesses or foolishness." 

"And you won't hurt her," Cloud went on. 

"Never," he replied. "But have you never hurt her, Cloud?" 

The blond blinked at him and shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you asking?" 

His reaction surprised Sephiroth; he had expected an immediate no and had only been hopeful that he could come up with some instance where Cloud had treated her roughly. Perhaps he wanted to show that Cloud was not so much better for her than he. Perhaps he wanted a better reason to dislike the man. Perhaps he had only been following an intuition. He had not expected that feeling to be right. 

"I was only curious before, but judging from your reaction, the answer is yes, and I want to know when it was, and how." 

"Why should it matter to you?" he asked guardedly. 

"Because I want to understand Aeris fully and completely, and she has not spoken of a time when you hurt her." 

"Why do you need to understand her?" 

"So I can help her, of course." 

Cloud studied him from a long time. "Why can't you just ask her?" 

"Why should I ask her about something that is your failure? It is yours to tell." 

The blond sighed and closed his eyes. "It was at the Temple of the Ancients... you remember, don't you?" 

Of course he remembered the Temple. That was where he first saw Aeris's strength of will, her stubborn determination, where he first saw her danger to him, first noticed her beauty, and where her familiarity first confused him. Before he had observed her with the others, but paid her little attention. He thought briefly of that dark hallway where he had first seen her, but Cloud went on and the image dispelled. 

"After we got the Black Materia, you came to take it from me. And of course you got me to give it to you, because I was so weak..." He paused again, and now he was staring down at his hands. "Aeris was with me. I was angry at myself, and she tried to comfort me, but I... I knocked her down and beat her. I don't know who stopped me. I guess it was Vincent. He knocked me out." 

Sephiroth was silent for a long moment, uncertain what to make of this. Cloud had... beaten her? For all that he loved her, he had grown angry and... beaten her. 

__

And for all that you cared about her, she was in your way, so you killed her. 

Yes, that was right. The worst sin was his, for murdering her. But he did not understand it. "Why hurt her, if you were angry at yourself?" he asked quietly. 

Cloud shook his head miserably and looked up at him. "How should I know? I didn't mean to! I couldn't stop myself, almost like at the City..." 

"But you had someone to stop you both times." 

"...but I couldn't stop you." 

"I see," he said finally. "Your actions were not entirely your own fault, so your instinct was not to take them out on yourself, but on someone else..." 

Cloud blinked, surprised. "...I guess you could say that." 

"It was more my fault than yours, for manipulating you," Sephiroth went on logically. "I may not have urged you to harm her, but you always had difficulty returning to yourself after I used you." 

"......so even though you could have blamed me for hurting her, and I'm sure that's nothing to you--you don't like me either. And you'd probably like to blame me for something. Even though you could've done that, you're blaming yourself instead?" 

"Yes," Sephiroth replied. "Because to do otherwise would be a lie." 

"So you're telling me it's not my fault," Cloud went on, still incredulous. 

"Yes." 

__

You're being so nice_ today_, Jenova commented. _What brought about this change? _

Do you even have to ask? 

"Why?" 

__

So it was Aeris. You know, of course, that the moment you are looking the other way, I will come to kill her. 

Then I will be certain to kill you before you get that chance. "It's not what you expected of me, is it? Doing anything unselfish is beyond me, you think?" He shrugged slightly. "Make what you want of it. I do not have need of a scapegoat." 

__

What pleasant conversations we have. 

You are the one who starts the threats. 

"You mean you don't want one, because it's obvious you're guilty of a lot of things, and it'd probably be easier to blame it on someone else." 

__

Yes, blame me. You won't put blame on Cloud, but you'll put it on me. 

Because you deserve it. "Easier perhaps, but it would be lying to myself, and I am finished with that." 

__

Oh, so you like Cloud now? 

No. And shut up. You're annoying me. 

"It's really hard to believe that you've changed this much in a few weeks," Cloud said skeptically. 

__

Fine, fine. I'll kill her slowly then. 

"Was I truly that different before Nibelheim? I accepted responsibilities. I did not lie if it was not necessary. I took the efficient path, rather than the easy one. Is that not what I'm doing now?" 

"What about after Nibelheim? You can't disregard that." 

"...that was the result of lies--Hojo's, Jenova's, my own, the people around me--and my lack of outlet for emotion." 

__

You did tell me to shut up, but I must say I feel better knowing you don't put all the blame for that on me. 

Oh, wonderful. 

"You never seemed like you needed one." 

"If you had been brought up never to show your feelings, or even admit you had them, perhaps you would seem that way, too." 

"Why are you telling me all these things? Why bother?" 

"I have heard it said that once you understand your enemy, you can love them. Aeris has proven that true, and though I do not expect you to come anywhere near that, I am tired of your hateful gaze, tired of being uncomfortable around Aeris because I know you are watching and disapprove of it." 

"How can I approve of it? You killed her." 

"And the part of myself that enjoyed it has died as well." 

"How can I know that?" 

"Cloud--" He paused, looked sharply at the other man. "I will never hurt her. I do not act immediately on my anger as you do." 

"But what about--" 

"Nibelheim? I was in that basement for days, and I came to the decision to kill slowly, not instantly." He shook, his head. "I could never find a valid reason to harm her in the slightest, much less attack or kill her." 

__

How about that she's a meddling bitch who stole you away from your mother? Jenova suggested. 

__

Feeling especially spiteful today, are we? he asked in reply. She did not answer. 

Cloud sighed. "Fine, fine... I wanted to call everyone together so we can fill them in on what happened and what's going on now..." 

"You want me to help gather them here?" Sephiroth asked. 

"Yeah. Anyone you see that you think needs to hear." 

With nothing more than a nod between them, each went off to find who they could. Soon they were all gathered around the Candle, all sitting a little closer to each other than perhaps was polite, but since most were good friends, they did not mind. Sephiroth felt a few disapproving glances towards him, but they were easily ignored. 

Soon they were all gathered around the Candle, all sitting a little closer to each other than perhaps was polite, but since most were good friends, they did not mind. He felt a few disapproving glances towards him, but they were easily ignored. 

Especially with Aeris at his side, smiling gently whenever he looked her way. She was his support, his anchor, his best friend, his everything. And he had killed her. No, that was in the past, another life, it no longer mattered, she no longer blamed him for it, if she ever did, he no longer had to think about it. 

Except that he could not keep the image from his mind, nor the subtle sound of the blade sliding into her. He pushed the thought from his mind and thought instead of all her words, her gentle smile, her green eyes, her warm embraces... He remembered the kiss they had shared, wondered again why he had done it. But whatever damage it had done, she was closer to him now than before, and that was what was most important. 

He looked around at the group that waited so expectantly for someone to speak. He had chosen Cloud as the acceptable speaker, or at least the one to start this, but Cloud was silent. Sephiroth knew that he or Aeris could also begin this, but he did not wish to, and Aeris was also silent for the moment. No one else seemed in any hurry, perfectly content to wait until someone claimed leadership. 

To Aeris's right was Nanaki, sitting up on his forelegs, eye trained on the dancing flames of the bonfire. No doubt he felt a weight lifted from his heart at seeing it relit, as everyone in the village had, for there was a smile on every face, and a brightness in every eye. Nanaki, though he had been suspicious of Sephiroth when he had first arrived, had accepted him much quicker than most, and had even given him respect. The guardian was wise despite his youth, and respect was certainly an honor. 

Yuffie sat near him, idly stroking his mane while her eyes wandered elsewhere. The two were good friends, from what Sephiroth could see, though he didn't know either of them well enough to be sure. Yuffie was a bit of a mystery to him anyway; she welcomed him when no one else would, invited him to stay in her company, tried to talk to him, and even apologized once for assuming for a brief instant that he was a murderer, which she should have been doing all the time. Of all people, she should have been the most condemning, as he had led the war against her beloved Wutai. Yet she was not. 

Miera lay at her side, head resting on her paws, eyes nearly closed. She radiated patience, as she had always done. She had told him very early on that he should try to communicate people, and when he scoffed at it, she only said she would let him find out on his own... And now he had several friends among these people, a few people whom he knew and was able to speak to. Surely Miera had known this would happen, that he would become attatched to people. But such was her way that she only suggested it, and then waited patiently to see that she was right. 

Katrina was beside her, sitting crosslegged and alert, eyes never staying in one place too long. Some of the others probably wondered why she was there at all, but he knew she was good and kind and brave, and she had a right to know what was going on. Besides, she was also one of his few friends, and it was nice not to be quite so outnumbered by people who hated him, or at least disliked him. She was not nearly as normal as the others thought her to be, he knew, for what normal girl openly challenged a murderer to kill her? She was reckless, yet brave, naïve, yet attentive. She probably knew him better than he thought, knew more about what was going on than anyone suspected, for hadn't she been following in silence? 

Then, his mother. His true mother, Lucrecia, a stranger who he had known only in stories, a stranger he had always longed to meet, a stranger who loved him unconditionally, for no reason at all. He did not understand it, but as a child he had always wanted to know about her, always wanted to know when he could meet her and if she loved him. Now she was out of the stories and part of his life. She had heard about him, and he about her, but neither really knew the other. She was trustworthy, but he did not know if he could bring himself to trust her yet. Not the way he could Aeris. Lucrecia was his mother, but she was still a stranger. 

Vincent was close at her side, of course. He had gone to tell Sephiroth the truth before he committed another crime, but only because of Lucrecia, because she loved him... but she had no reason to love him, and so there was no reason behind Vincent's words to him. No, it wasn't meaningless. But it wasn't friendship either. Each had a silent understanding of the other, and perhaps they could trust each other with certain secrets, but it lacked any compassion or emotion. Perhaps he should have been trying to improve that relationship--certainly they had much in common--but he would take one thing at a time. 

The thought occurred to him that he might not live long enough to do all he wanted, but he quickly dismissed it. Of course he would live. Aeris would be devastated if he died... 

Cid sat near Vincent, though Sephiroth could not see him beyond the bonfire. He knew nearly nothing of the pilot. Unlike Cloud and Tifa, Cid had no personal grudge against Sephiroth. No doubt he had been fond of Aeris, but not close to her. Horrified at her death, but not broken. So he seemed hesitant to accept a killer, but not completely unwilling. He probably did not approve of his relationship with Aeris any more than the others did, but perhaps would accept it more readily than they. 

Cloud was to Cid's right, and he met Sephiroth's gaze for an instant before looking away. Those eyes still held anger towards him, but not hatred, for which he was glad. He knew that talking to him today, striving to be confident and honest at the same time, he had achieved something. He had managed to change Cloud's view of him, if only slightly. Now the murderer had feelings. Now the murderer was willing to accept the blame. Now the murderer no longer murdered. Cloud could never be a friend, but he hoped that the man could at least cease to be so suspicious of him. He thought perhaps he deserved the suspicion, but Aeris would not agree, and so he quieted that thought. 

Forever at Cloud's side was Tifa. That kind of devotion was something the swordsman could understand; had he fewer sins, he would never desire to be apart from Aeris. And yet, Tifa was merely Cloud's best friend, as Sephiroth was only Aeris's closest friend. For Tifa, such a relationship was painful, but bearable because of her love. For Sephiroth, even being a friend was more than he could have ever hoped for. Strange, how they could view the same situation so differently. But then, Tifa was used to having friends, wasn't she? At some point, did simple friendship become unsatisfying? Was it not enough? He did not want to consider it. 

Reeve was near her, keeping a polite distance as was his way. He was a little older than Sephiroth himself--if one counted the years of the dead--and he had been the head of the Urban Development Department of Shinra even when Sephiroth was in SOLDIER. The man had always been polite towards him, a little in awe but not overly so, friendly without being gregarious. He was easily identified as a man of intelligence, and Sephiroth had liked him as much as he had liked anyone in that isolated life. It pleased him now that Reeve had not been corrupted by his years in Shinra and that he was working with the people involved with saving the world. 

Elena sat fidgetting beside Reeve. Sephiroth knew little about her save that she had been a rookie Turk in the final days of Shinra. That, and that she had a strong affection and admiration for Tseng, who had died at the Temple of the Ancients, because of Sephiroth. Actually, she was devoted to him; she had found no boyfriend, and she had sought Aeris out soully to give her a message from Tseng. It was her request to Sephiroth that he revive the man, and he would do it if he was able. He had his doubts, however. Tseng was only human, and suseptable to the normal rules of the Lifestream. 

Rude was, in contrast, completely still and silent. Of him, Sephiroth really did know nothing at all. He had come with Reno and Reeve, so perhaps that showed a loyalty to his friends, and the same hatred of Hojo shared by everyone. The man's silence was even deeper than Sephiroth's, yet still he had managed to befriend his fellow Turks, so there had to be something there, some compassion that made him likeable. 

Reno was another matter entirely. He was as outspoken as Yuffie, and, like her, seemed to have an ecclectic taste in friends. Reeve, Rude, Elena, Aeris, and Minerva. All of them were completely different from one another. Sephiroth had never really spoken to the redhead, and he wondered what they would make of each other. He was curious as to why Reno had latched on to Minerva in particular, and perhaps he even felt a bit protective. Minerva obviously felt something in return. And Reno had befriended Aeris despite orders for her capture. So he was curious. 

Minerva sat crosslegged on Sephiroth's left, gazing steadily into the flame and ignoring everyone else. He thought of her as his sister, and they treated each other as siblings, but he really had no idea what her actually relation to him was. Indeed, he was more than twice her age-if one counted the years of the dead-but when it came to Hojo's experiments, he doubted years had any relevancy. In any case, he found he could confide in her as he could no one but Aeris, and she sought out his council as well, when she needed it. 

Sephiroth glanced briefly at Aeris, then looked across at Cloud. Still no one was speaking, and others besides Elena were beginning to fidget. 

"Hey, Cloud," Cid said finally, relieving them. "Are you gonna tell us what this is all about, or did you want someone else to play leader?" 

The blond sighed. "Nanaki thought it would be a good idea to get everyone together and explain what was going on." 

"So what's going on?" 

"We did all that we set out to do; we killed Hojo and freed Sephiroth. So any of you can go home if you want." 

"But?" Reeve queried. 

"But there is another enemy to fight," Cloud replied. 

"Who?" Cid asked. 

"Jenova." It was Yuffie who answered. 

The pilot raised an eyebrow. "And how do _you_ know about this?" 

"Sephiroth told me," she answered, tone only a little resentful of his surprise. 

"Sephiroth?" 

"I told her I was going to kill Jenova," he said, sensing the wariness of those who hadn't heard of his plans. Their gazes shifted to him, no doubt wondering several things. She was alive? And _Sephiroth_ wanted to kill her? And why on the Planet would he tell _Yuffie_ about this? 

"How do you know she's still alive?" Elena asked. "Didn't Avalanche kill her when they killed you?" 

"Am I dead?" Sephiroth asked in reply. The blond was abashed, and she looked down at her hands. Then, to lighten his remark, he added, "I hear her voice in my head. That is how I am certain." 

"So, what?" Reno said. "You want us to help you kill her?" 

He shook his head. "I have asked no one for help--I can kill her on my own--but there are those who desired to aid me anyway." 

"Who?" 

"Me, for one," said Yuffie. 

"And I'm going," Aeris said. 

"Teef and I are going, too," Cloud said. 

"...I shall go as well," Minerva added quietly. 

Reno nodded. "Then if you need another hand, count me in." 

Katrina fidgetted, but did not speak. 

"Well, it doesn't look like you guys need anyone else, so I'll head home," Cid decided. "I'm gettin' too old for this anyway." 

"Thirty-seven is hardly old, Cid," Tifa laughed. 

"It's three years short of forty," he told her. 

"Then you'd better marry Shera quick, before you drop off the face of the Planet, huh, Cid?" Yuffie said, grinning. 

Cid ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you guys always have to bring that up?" 

"Because we've waited five years and still no engagement," Tifa replied. "We thought it'd happen in five weeks at the most." 

"Fine," he said. "Someone help me find a ring, and I'll go home and propose to her." 

Nearly everyone laughed. 

"Anyway," Cloud said once they were quiet again. "If anyone wants to leave on the Highwind, you can talk to Cid about it." 

"What about fighting Jenova?" Reno asked. "When are we gonna do that, and where are we going?" 

Most everyone looked at Sephiroth, though a few still looked to Cloud. The swordsman shook his head slightly. "We have to find out where she is first, though I think I have a fairly good idea. As for when--I don't care. The sooner the better." 

__

You think you know where I am? Silly boy. Even if you are right, I can be gone by the time you find out and come. 

Then you'll run away from me? I thought you could defeat me easily. 

You perhaps, but you and all your 'friends' may present a problem. 

"Tomorrow?" Cloud suggested. "Unless anyone wants another day here..." 

No one objected. "Tomorrow then," Sephiroth confirmed. _I shall see you then, Jenova. _

I'll no longer be here. I can easily find a new place to hide. 

Hiding indeed. 

"Does Jenova have any weaknesses to speak of?" Yuffie asked. 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I know of none. You have fought her before, anyway. I have not." 

"Huh. I guess you're right. But still... she talks in your head, so I figured you'd know something we don't anyway." 

Aeris spoke up. "The Planet said that Sephiroth was capable of destroying her. It-" 

"You can't be certain of that," Sephiroth said quietly. 

"Oh, hush," she replied. "It was talking about you. And it didn't mention anything about you needing help. I think the seven of us should manage." 

Yuffie grinned a little as she nodded, then hopped up. "So I guess we should get ready for tomorrow." 

"Yuff, how much is there to do before you go?" Cid asked. 

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not talking about doing my hair or something, Cid Highwind. I'm talking about seeing people and talking to them and stuff." 

"Very eloquently put, Yuffie," Nanaki remarked as he hopped down from the platform. 

Yuffie turned with an indignant "hey!" and followed him. 

Cid stood and shook his head. "Kids these days." 

The rest of the group dispersed in little clusters. Tifa went with Cid towards the shops, he noted with some amusement. Aeris remained with Sephiroth before the Candle, taking up his hand once most of them were gone. 

"Did you two put any thought to where you're going after this is over?" Sephiroth looked up at his mother, blinking. Vincent stood silently beside her, and a little behind. 

"Where we're going?" Aeris echoed, blinking also. 

Lucrecia smiled. "I assume you're staying together." 

The Cetra blushed a little, which surprised the swordsman. "I suppose so..." she answered. "I really hadn't given it any thought. All I'm sure of is that we're not going to Costa del Sol." She glanced at Sephiroth. "Did you have any preferences...?" 

He shrugged. "...I don't want to go back to Nibelheim, and I doubt the people of Wutai would welcome me, but aside from that, I really don't know." 

His mother hesitated. "Vincent and I had considered returning to Nibelheim. Despite what happened there, we still love it." 

Aeris smiled. "We'll put a little more thought to the matter then, and see if we can narrow our choices down. Who knows, we may decide to stay here. The people seem accepting enough." 

Accepting. So she was taking that into consideration. "Mother," Sephiroth said falteringly. "Do you think I could talk to you...?" 

"Alone?" she asked. 

He hesitated and looked at Aeris. "You can listen if you like..." 

"Only if you want me there," she replied. 

"I... I think I want you to hear whatever is said." He turned to look at Vincent. "However, I doubt you would want to hear this, and I don't want you to anyway. So, if you don't mind..." 

Vincent shook his head no and turned to leave. The three remaining watched him descend the stairs and stride away from them. 

Lucrecia sat down beside Sephiroth, but turned slightly towards him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" 

He shifted uncomfortably, glanced once at Aeris as if for support. "Mother," he began, and he saw Lucrecia smile faintly as he called her that. "I... I want to know more about my father." 

The request obviously startled her, as did the tone of his voice, free of anger. She could not reply. Aeris only smiled a little. He wondered what she thought of his words. 

He nodded in response to his mother's unspoken questions as he turned his gaze to the fire. "Yes, of course I have accepted it. I cannot deny that Hojo is my father, however much I dislike it. And neither can I discard his memory so easily. I knew only his cruelty and killed him in anger, and yet... He said that he loved you, somehow. And Aeris believed him, I think." He glanced at her briefly, saw her nod, and went on. "I cannot imagine it, after all he had done to me, but... Mother, you would be the one to know, if he was ever any different, if he ever had a soul or a heart." 

"Hojo was... far from perfect," she began falteringly. "But he did have feelings. He was very hard-working, but somehow he found time to help me do my own work. And the conversations we would have! Now, Vincent would listen, but Hojo would always reply. We shared so many of the same ideas... But... things changed once I married him." 

Sephiroth waited patiently for her to go on. Aeris remained silent. 

Lucrecia's voice dropped to a murmur. "I think he knew, that I still loved Vincent, and he was angry at us both for that. He always did hate Vincent, and the fact that my love made them rivals... that made the hate stronger." She lowered her gaze. "Even though... I never actually said it to either of them. I always regretted that." 

"Even saying it to Hojo?" 

"Yes, even to Hojo." 

__

Should I say it to Aeris then? 

Unless you think your feelings for her are going to change. 

They're not, he told her firmly, _so I will. _

I can't believe my words just made you decide to tell that Cetra you love her... 

He would have smirked had he been alone. 

"Maybe," Lucrecia went on, "maybe if I had told him, he wouldn't have grown so spiteful. Maybe I would have been a joy to him rather than a constant reminder that he shared my love with Vincent. Maybe that was why he grew to hate me, too." 

"He meant to use you from the start," said Sephiroth, causing her to look up sharply, "but he fell in love with you by accident. He told us that he was jealous of Vincent, and so to get back at him, he let you die. But I cannot understand how he could, if he cared at all for you..." 

"Perhaps that was the only way he could see to stop me from loving Vincent... and thus, end his feeling of inferiority." 

Sephiroth nodded, then frowned. "...and his treatment of me? I know he did not spend all his time running tests on me. There was time for other things..." 

"...you must have reminded him of me," she said, smiling gently. "You do have my eyes." 

"So he was trying to make himself forget?" 

"He never mentioned me, did he? And he told you that Jenova was your mother?" 

"Yes," he replied. 

She sighed. "I wonder if he believed that himself for a while... Maybe he did forget me, for a time, when you kept your eyes lowered and your mouth shut. Perhaps then, he couldn't see me in you and couldn't feel any pain over losing me." 

"I suppose that makes sense," Sephiroth agreed tentatively. 

"...I asked him once, if he ever wanted children, and he told me definately not; they would be a pain and a nuisance. But then he laughed, and I thought he must surely be joking. Or at least, he might enjoy them when they weren't being a pain and a nuisance. But now I don't think so..." Lucrecia shook her head. "You would have been the perfect son for him, had he bothered to treat you like one. You were always such a quick learner. You never would have been bothersome..." 

"...but your memory tormented him," Sephiroth said suddenly, "just as it did Vincent. And while Vincent clung to that memory and punished himself for your death, Hojo did everything he could to destroy that memory so he did not have to see himself as flawed. He would have seen a sorrow over your death as a weakness, I am sure, as well as ever having cared for a human in the first place." 

"So he was just a man who wanted desperately to be perfect," she concluded sadly. "Professor Gast was a reminder of his mental inferiority, I was a reminder of his emotional weakness, and you were a reminder of both, as well as his lack of physical strength... That's why he hated you, my son, because you were sure proof of his imperfection. I don't think he ever got over that, no matter how many times he must have told himself that your greatness added to his because you were his 'creation.' It must have been devastating; he wanted recognition and all he ever got was hatred." 

They sat with a silence between them, each thinking of Hojo's cruelties... although for Lucrecia, there were good memories along with the bad. "Even knowing all that," Sephiroth said finally, "I don't think any healer, not even Aeris, could have cured him of his hatred or his cruelty." He blinked a little and glanced at the Cetra beside him. She smiled in reassurance. 

"Maybe if I'd..." Lucrecia began. 

"No," Aeris interrupted, speaking for the first time in the conversation. "You had no obligation to change him, and I can't imagine how hard it would have been to get him to even admit that he needed to be changed. It's near impossible to help someone who doesn't want your help on some level or another." 

"...and even deep down, he didn't want it," Lucrecia finished for her. She sighed. "I suppose you're right." 

"Mother?" Sephiroth faltered. 

She looked up at him. "Yes?" 

"Am I anything like Hojo?" 

Lucrecia shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, not a bit. And I'm glad. Yours is a different kind of intelligence, a different kind of determination. Your motives are much purer, and they always have been. That's why I'm proud of you, my son." 

He smiled a little and bowed his head. "Thank you." 

"There's no need to thank me for that," she replied. "Now, is that all you wanted to say?" 

Sephiroth nodded. "That was all." 

Lucrecia stood. "I had better get back to Vincent." She shared a knowing glance with Aeris. "You leave him alone for five minutes and he's found something else to blame himself for." She bade them farewell and hurried off in the direction that Vincent had gone. 

Sephiroth turned back to Aeris, uncertainty in his gaze. 

"You surprised me," she admitted. "But it was a pleasant surprised. I'm glad you're trying to understand even the ones you hate. I think that helped me some, too." 

He nodded a bit. "I had hoped it might..." He paused. "But, I would not have thought to ask her, except that Minerva asked me about Talya this morning, wanting to understand her better." 

She smiled. "Then you helped her, also. What else have you done today?" 

"...I talked to Cloud," he replied, looking down. 

"About... us?" 

He nodded. 

"Do you think it helped?" 

Sephiroth shrugged. "Perhaps a bit. I cannot be certain." He glanced sideways at her. "...did he really hurt you at the Temple of the Ancients?" 

She blinked in surprise. "Yes... he did. But I've long since forgiven him for that." 

"I thought you might have." 

Aeris looked up at him, smiling. "You're being a healer today, Sephiroth... I can see it in your eyes, and it's beautiful." 

He dropped his gaze again and mumbled something under his breath. 

She laughed. "Modesty? I think you should be proud of yourself. Being a healer is not an easy thing, but there are a shortage of them on the Planet. It's always nice to have a healer at your side." 

"Do you think Jenova can be understood?" he asked, on a whim. 

__

Hm. Something mildly nice about me. What in the world has gotten into you? 

I don't have to like you to understand you. 

An impression of a sigh. _Oh well. It sounded nice anyway._

Aeris shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I suppose she can be, but I wouldn't be the one to understand her. She has to die for the Planet to survive, that's all I'm certain of. Maybe she's afraid of dying, maybe she's the last of her kind and she's struggling to carry that on, I don't know." 

__

Are you the last of your kind? Sephiroth asked. 

Silence. 

"...she won't answer me," he said. "It's strange for her not to want to talk about something. But then, she has always avoided discussions of what happened two millenia ago unless she felt like ranting at the Cetra." 

"Part of me might be willing to hear her words, to try to understand her, but... I have stories and vague memories from the Cetra before me, and what Jenova did was terrible. We were kind to her, we befriended her, and what we received was betrayal and painful death. Perhaps there's some explanation for it, but I can't see it. We have always fought her in self-defense, and there is no way she can't understand that through you and Minerva." 

Sephiroth nodded. "You're right." 

__

She's wrong! 

I don't want to talk to you now. Go brood or something. 

Aeris shrugged a bit. "Maybe. You'd know better than I would." She leaned back on one hand, her other still clasping his. "What did you want to do today?" she asked. 

"I don't know," he replied. "I never think much about it." 

After a moment, she sat up again, holding his one hand in both of hers. "How about we start by taking off your gloves. You don't need them, do you?" 

He shifted uncomfortably, but shook his head. She carefully tugged off the one and set it down on the ground before reaching for his other hand. He let her take that glove off, too, then lowered both hands to his lap, trying not to show his discomfort. 

Aeris took up his hand again, gently, and he marvelled silently at the feel of her skin against his own. "Did you think your own hands so dirty that you couldn't touch anyone with them?" she asked softly. 

He should not have been surprised that she guessed his reasons, but he was anyway. "Yes," he murmured. 

She clasped both his hands firmly, even though hers seemed so tiny around his. "You shouldn't think that. These are the hands of a healer. These are the hands that brushed away my tears. These are the hands that held me to drive away my solitude. They are nothing to be ashamed of." 

"...but they are also the hands that weilded the Masamune and took countless lives. There is much blood on these hands." 

"These hands are clean," Aeris said. 

He did not reply. He kept his eyes on their joined hands. "Aeris?" he asked after a while. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you really mean to stay with me after this is all over?" 

"Of course I do," she replied. 

Sephiroth nodded, looked up, smiled. "I'm glad then." 

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, returning his smile. 

"I don't know." 

She looked around, then stated, "Well, we can't stay here. There aren't any gardens, and I have to have my flowers..." 

"You are a flower," he said. 

"Right!" Aeris replied. "So I have to have my family with me." 

Sephiroth laughed, and she grinned. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Much of this chapter was influenced by Speaker for the Dead by Orson Scott Card (Go read it! O.o!), because I was reading it at the same time as I was writing. Or, rather, alternating between the two. :/ I think I like it anyway tho. Plus, it's the 23rd chapter, put up on the 23rd. That alone makes it special. XP 

Oh! And thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day. ^_^ 


	24. Holding Back

The flames danced brilliantly before his eyes, reminding him again of Nibelheim. He remembered how quickly he had set flame to the town, how effortlessly and thoughtlessly he had slain the villagers in his way. His memory of that day was probably clearer now than it had been then, with the madness burning in his mind. 

The the fire also reminded him of another time, much more recent. It probably had not even been a week since he had come upon Aeris sitting here. What had drawn him to sit near her, he did not know. Perhaps he had not felt nearly as guilty and afraid of himself when he could not remember many of his actions. He should have let her be, knowing that she was afraid of him. Instead he had gone to her, and she had, quite unexpectedly, comforted him. But maybe he had felt it all along, that he needed her. She had spoken of not relying on her; perhaps he could live without her, but he did not want to. 

Sephiroth glanced at her, then down; she still held one of his hands in her own. It was so strange to feel her skin touching his, rather than to have the intensity of the feeling muted by his glove. She had held his hand before, but this seemed so much more intimate. 

He looked away, two sides again battling in his mind. One of the opinion that he did not deserve her, that she should consider her work done and leave him alone, the other knowing that she valued his friendship nearly as much as Cloud's and not wanting her to go anyway. Separation would hurt the both of them. But didn't he bring her enough pain, because she could feel every emotion of his? 

How had they ever ended up together anyway? He, who had killed her purely for the enjoyment of it, and she, who was so incredibly pure as to be willing to die to save others. Sephiroth had had no life to speak of, and he had killed to gain only an empty imitation of power, while Aeris had finally been getting what she always wanted, and sacrificed everything for those she loved. And here she was, a comfort to _him_. Of course he was in love with her. She was perfect. An angel. But he was... 

No. He was helping her, wasn't he? She found comfort in his presence, as he did in hers. He understood her, he could help her--but he was so steeped in blood and guilt that he had difficulty even smiling for her. Oh, but he would do anything for her, if she so much as hinted that she wanted him to. 

But what was he supposed to do about everyone else, who could only see him as the murderer, and were incapable of seeing what Aeris saw? Were they afraid that he would kill her again, that he was somehow forcing her to be with him? He could not convince all of them. But... he did seem to be making some progress with convincing Cloud, a slow and painful effort though it was. And there were many who he could talk to now, more than he could ever recall having. Minerva, Lucrecia, Katrina, Yuffie, Nanaki... and even a few whose gazes he could at least meet and find no hatred there. 

Wondering at this, he remarked aloud to Aeris, "The people who love me have the most reasons to hate me, the people who believe in me, the most reasons to fear me, and the people who confide in me, the most reasons to mistrust me." 

"Not all of them," she replied. 

"No, not all of them, but most of them--few that there are--and I do not understand it." 

There was no 'you should understand,' no 'I can't explain it to you,' no 'talk to someone else or figure it out for yourself'; she seemed to understand that he had already pondered the question for some time and arrived at nothing but the dead end of another question mark. And she communicated this in a gentle smile, saying at the same time that she would help him to understand. She had always been this way, offering him her viewpoint, her way of seeing something, her understanding, even if she had never before considered the topic. She never denied him any knowledge, never gave him a 'nevermind, it's not important.' Everything was important. And he loved her for it. 

"There are hundreds of reasons that bring a person to respond the way they do, and not all of them are conscious decisions," Aeris said. "Maybe some of us act on a belief that even killers should be given a second chance. Maybe some of us saw enough of the terrible acts you committed that we could not comprehend how any person could do such a thing, so, rather than deny you a soul, we tried to understand what it was that drove you to do those things. Maybe we were just curious; maybe we weren't satisfied with the simple adjective of 'evil' and wanted to know if you had the qualities of what many consider to be true humans, those with emotions and logic, vulnerability and strength, breaking points and breaking." 

She fell silent for a moment, but he sensed that she was not finished and so did not interrupt her. "And some of us thought we caught a glimpse of good somewhere in you, in some instant when the fire faded from your eyes and uncertainty shone through. When your words went on as some practiced script while your eyes, despite their glare, somehow managed to flinch upon meeting mine, as though you could not face what you saw there. Some slumped, weary position that reminded me of a child, a child I met a long time ago when he seemed older and younger at the same time and there was wonder in his eyes, and it hurt to find the wonder gone, replaced by this man who seemed at the same time an empty shell searching for some long-forgotten haven and a warrior whose gaze was enough to kill." 

Sephiroth brushed away the tears that had made their slow journey down her cheeks, surprised to see his own bare fingers doing such a thing. He almost recoiled at the thought of touching her that way, but her words echoed in his mind: _These hands are clean, these hands are clean._ "You saw all that?" he asked. "You noticed me wavering even though our gazes hardly met but for a few moments?" 

"I saw it all, yes," she answered, looking up at him through tear-laden lashes, "but it's not the sort of thing that registers as conscious thought. They were all just snatches of feeling, fading almost as quickly as the falter in your gaze and your movement. Only that thought of the boy in the hallway made me wonder for an instant, made me wonder what it was that brought that to mind, but I couldn't grasp it, and you were saying something new and frightening, and it slipped away, and I couldn't remember it anymore." 

"Is that why you were still smiling when you died?" he asked softly. "Even though you must have sensed me...?" 

"...I knew then, that your wonder wasn't gone," Aeris said, eyes seeing him and yet seeing beyond him at the same time, "that there was still some snatch of you left, still crying to be heard. ...and it felt like you already knew what was going to happen. I think I did, too. I was almost certain I would die if I went, and yet I had to go, I had to summon Holy. Had to stop you, had to show you that you were wrong, had to show you I wasn't afraid. I knew you'd kill me whether or not I succeeded. Prevention or punishment, it didn't matter." 

"But you wanted to live." 

"Yes. I wanted to live, I wanted to see Cloud again, I wanted... everything any normal person wants. And so I held onto all these irrational hopes even as I hurried to finish my prayer before my death. I knew I would die, but I didn't believe it. My disbelief made me think I was ready for it, and I didn't realize--remember--I wasn't until I saw Cloud, until your blade was through me." 

"I'm sorry... If I had waited one moment longer, I might have changed my mind. I might have decided it was pointless to kill you after you succeeded. I'm sorry..." 

"You don't need to apologize. I forgave you a long time ago, even before I said it or even understood you." 

"But I need to apologize to myself, too. That part of myself that I did not listen to, the part that felt that to kill you would be to kill my heart. That part of me has not forgiven me, and I don't know if it ever will. Gods, Aeris, I just want to be able to forgive myself..." 

"Is that too much to ask?" she went on, voice an echo of his emotion. She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know what it's like to feel that much guilt..." 

"Yes you do. You feel it through me, and it hurts, doesn't it?" 

"Yes," she whispered. "I feel as though my heart is on its knees, weeping." 

"Please," he begged of her. "Tell me how to forgive myself, as you have done." 

"So many wounds..." she went on, still whispering, giving no sign that she had heard him. "Most of them healing now, even the deep ones, but this... this deepest wound just keeps bleeding. You keep gouging at it. Let it heal, let it heal." 

"I took five years from you..." 

"And you gave me yourself. I think that's more than a fair exchange... I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused. "Except that... maybe, if you didn't love me so much, you wouldn't--" And she could not go on. 

"It won't hurt me," he said. "If you don't feel that close to me, it won't hurt. This is more than enough." 

"I just feel like..." 

"You try to love everyone with all your heart, Aeris, but to care this strongly about everyone--that would be impossible. Who could possibly last through one minute of that intensity? So I can't blame you, I don't blame you, because you already manage to give some love to everyone you know, and even a meaningful kindness to complete strangers. You already manage more than I can even comprehend. And you give me so much. How is that cheating me? Even your frowns could heal, if you spoke the right words to accompany them." 

Aeris managed to laugh through her tears. She took a steadying breath and reached for his hand, which he now offered her without hesitation. "And I suppose you learned this from me?" she asked, a smile on her lips. She was not joking, merely glad. His words had made her smile... and at this thought, his own expression softened to an echo of hers, fragile but true. 

"Of course," he replied. "It is only fitting that you learn physical healing from me while I learn the emotional healing from you." 

She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, sorrow turned to mirth. "And, of course, you heal my body while I heal your heart." 

"It does seem rather unfair," he said, as though agreeing with something unspoken. "Your job has proven to be the most difficult and painful, while mine only took me a minute or two." 

"Oh, but you're making up for it now," she told him, only half-joking as all their words were now. "You're healing my heart, too." 

"If I ever succeed at that, maybe I can forgive myself." 

"What were we ever talking about that started this whole thing?" 

"I wanted to know why some of my closest friends are people with the most reasons to despise me," Sephiroth told her. 

To which she replied, "More proof of your good memory. Well, I think you know my reasons." 

"I have been hearing and feeling your reasons for days now. But it seems there is always more to understand... In any case, it is Yuffie and Nanaki that I do not understand." 

"Yuffie and Nanaki..." Aeris murmured. "They're both very open to change, and neither of them really knew you directly. In Nanaki's case, it was always about defending the Planet, not about seeking revenge. He never hated you; he was the one least swayed by any negative emotions. He's young and innocent still, eager to accept any changes you've gone through. Your personal story, to him, was intriging, and he no doubt thought a great deal more about it than anyone realized. So, on meeting you, he was quite ready to understand you as much as he needed in order to accept you." 

"And Yuffie? She certainly had revenge to exact." 

"For destroying the Wutai she knew as a child, yes. But I've seen how she's been welcoming to you. Maybe she thinks that if she shows you kindness, she'll gain both your friendship and your help--not bad things to have. She's giving you a chance to make up for your actions." 

"Why should she be one to give me another chance?" 

"Why not? I think, perhaps, she learned the lesson from us. Despite the fact that we found her as a thief, we gave her our trust, and when she betrayed that, we still allowed her to come with us and redeem herself. We let Cait Sith do much the same." 

"And so she is willing to do the same on a much grander scale? To allow the man who should have her deepest hatred to have the chance to gain her forgiveness?" 

"Why keep that kindness from other people, when she knows how wonderful it is to receive it herself?" 

He nodded slightly. "...perhaps we should go to Wutai then, and help her rebuild." 

Aeris raised her eyebrows. "Do you really mean that?" 

"I don't really know." 

She laughed. "Well, we'll put Wutai back on our list of possibilities anyway." 

He smirked. "Not much help at narrowing it down, am I?" 

"Not really," she admitted. "But that's all right." 

"Aeris?" 

"Yes?" 

Sephiroth shifted uncertainly. "...there was one thing that Jenova said, one thing that I was unable to refute, and it has been bothering me." 

"What is it?" she asked, expression sobering as she tilted her head. 

"She mentioned the Weapons, saying that they killed many humans in order to replenish the Lifestream, allowing the Planet to heal itself... She reasoned that we could do the same thing." Ashamed, he looked down at his lap. "At that point, the only thing that kept me from believing her was that you did not approve of killing." 

She lifted up his face with her hand, smiling gently. "It's all right. Don't let your mind linger on your weaknesses, only know that you have them. Don't see them as unsurpassable obstacles, but as problems that can be overcome. All right?" 

He nodded silently. 

"The Weapons were created to defend the Planet, to be called upon only at the most desperate of times. Their original purpose was to defeat Jenova, but by the time they were ready, the Cetra had already taken care of it. So they slept. And then, when you summoned Meteor, they awakened to help the Planet. But humans aren't really connected to the Planet--not like the Cetra--so it has difficulty distinguishing them from one another. It only knew that the humans were the ones who had made the reactors, and through me it got vague impressions and images, like something from a dream. The Weapons' attacks centered mostly on Shinra, but innocent people were killed, too. It was never the Planet's intention that they should die, but it was desperate. It had to do something to defend itself, and the Weapons were all it had." 

Sephiroth frowned. "But killing so many _would_ replenish the Lifestream, wouldn't it? And give the Planet more energy, make it stronger?" 

"Yes," Aeris admitted. "But then the population is greatly decreased. Fewer people, fewer children, less energy to be gained from them." 

"...you mean the energy in the Lifestream is not constant?" 

"No, it isn't. When people grow--in any way at all, not just physically--their spirits grow as well. It's usually much more beneficial to the Planet for a person to live out their life and die at a ripe old age. The same goes for plants and other animals. The more life is on the Planet, the more life the Planet has. If you kill the life on the Planet, of course it will help it for a little while--but only a little while. What it really needs is growth." 

"...is that why you value the life of each and every person, even me? And why you insist on being where you can plant your flowers?" 

She smiled. "Part of my love of life is the same as the Planet's, but the Planet doesn't have the kind of emotions we do. It doesn't know people, it doesn't make friends, it doesn't love anyone for their personality." 

"What about the Cetra?" Sephiroth asked. 

"Whatever it feels for us is more like what a parent feels for its children than anything else... And some very unfortunate children at that. I think I'm the closest thing it has to a friend..." 

He nodded. "Because you have done so much for it, and you are the only one who is still capable of acting for it. Perhaps the other Cetra can hear its voice, but they cannot act on its words." 

"Right." 

The swordsman paused, studying the delicate hand he held in his own. "...why is Jenova preventing the Planet from healing itself anyway?" 

She shook her head. "I'm not sure; she's like some sort of parasite on the Planet's energy, taking up more than she should and using it as her own. Nothing grows near the Knowlespole. The snow never even melts. And in so many other places, the ground is barren and rocky. It takes hard work to make anything grow." 

"What about me?" Sephiroth asked, looking up at her with pale sapphire eyes. "Am I a parasite also?" 

"I don't think so," Aeris answered. "The Planet shares its energy with you; you're not stealing from it. And you can get tired, can't you? You can use up the energy given you and have to regenerate it yourself. That's not hurting it." 

"Jenova doesn't belong to this Planet. That's why she doesn't die; the Lifestream can't accept her." 

"Then how am I supposed to be able to kill her?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Can you ask the Planet?" 

She smiled ruefully. "I could, but it's quite likely it won't tell me until _after_ you've killed her. It's like that sometimes." 

A slight smirk came to his face. "I see." 

"I wanted to talk to Minerva before we left," Aeris said, and the abruptness did not surprise him at all. "Do you mind?" 

He shook his head. "Not at all. I'm only curious as to why you wanted to...?" 

She smiled. "Oh, it's about Reno, mostly. And besides, I thought I might want to get to know your family." 

"...and perhaps find some wounds that you can heal." 

"Mmhmm. That too." 

Sephiroth smirked again. "Should I talk to Reno then?" 

Aeris laughed. "Yes, go ahead. I'm sure it will do you both good. Especially because Reno seems just a bit protective of me. Not anywhere near as much as Cloud, but still... he'd probably feel more comfortable with us if he knew you." 

"All right," he replied, hesitantly loosening his grip on her hand before gently letting go and standing. "I'll go find them." 

"I'll look, too," she said, climbing to her feet also. 

He shook his head. "No; I'm the one with no social skills, aren't I? If you get caught spying them out or if you interrupt their conversation, they'll be annoyed with you, but it's expected of me." 

She laughed again. "Oh, all right. Go on and find them yourself. You'll probably be better at doing so without actually interrupting whatever they're doing. Then we can just wait until they say goodbye." 

Sephiroth nodded and hopped down from the Candle's platform. 

* * *

Reno was half-sitting, half-leaning against a wooden crate beside the last of the shops. Before him rose the staircase leading into the rock tunnels of the oldest part of the village. His sunglasses were down for once, as the sun was only slightly to the west and the shadow of the stairs did not reach him. 

"How did you become a Turk?" Minerva was asking. She stood rather stiffly against the wall of the stairs opposite him, more comfortable in its shade than in the warm sun. 

He grinned at her, taking it first as a joke, as usual. "You think they should've rejected me?" 

She shook her head and elaborated patiently, "No... I mean, what were the circumstances, and why did you agree to do such things as are commonplace for a Turk?" 

"Well, I didn't exactly go looking for that kind of job. I just wanted something with Shinra 'cause hey, Shinra always paid well. Or at least better than anyone else could afford to." 

"So what were you looking for?" 

He shrugged. "Something military, 'cause I figured I wasn't smart enough for one of their desk jobs." 

"You got promoted up the ranks then?" she asked. 

"Actually, no," he replied. "When I went to apply and go through all their tests and stuff, they told me I wasn't cut out to be a soldier. They thought being a Turk was better suited to me. Gave me all of five minutes to choose, and who was I to refuse a payrate that much higher than a soldier's?" 

Minerva scoffed a little. 

He only grinned, unaffected by her wordless criticism. "So I got trained to be a cold killing machine, a Turk." 

"How could you bear it?" 

"And there you prove your innocence," he said with a smile. "But, yeah, human beings'll do a lot of things for money. Plus, Turks got trusted with a lot of Shinra's secrets, and I'm not sure what they did with you if you decided to quit. I wasn't about to find out. So I stuck with it, and tried to do what any good Turk does--ignore the fact that sometimes the people whose lives you ruin are completely and totally innocent." 

"Wasn't it difficult to do?" 

"Hell yeah! Why do you think me an' Rude became alcoholics?" 

The girl shrugged. "How would I know?" 

Reno ran a hand through his hair and pulled himself up to actually sit on the crate. "Yeah, you're right." 

"Did you ever disobey your orders?" she persisted. 

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, not straight-out disobeying, but I didn't exactly perform to the best of my abilities, you know?" 

"What was the circumstance?" 

"Shinra wanted me to capture the last surviving Ancient, of course. But you know Aeris. Once I saw her, bent over her flowers in that church of hers--ah, hell, how was I supposed to capture _her_?" He glanced at Minerva, frowned, shook his head. "Sorry, Min." 

She only blinked. "What are you apologizing for?" 

"Talking about Aeris like that in front of _you_." 

Minerva shrugged. "Talk about her as you would to yourself. You should not have to lie to me." 

"Right, right, it's just... well... I guess I expected you to care when I talk about other women." He grinned sheepishly. "Most women hate it when men do that." 

"But you prefer that I don't." 

"Exactly. Anyway... I wasn't about to let Shinra have Aeris when I was pretty sure they were gonna turn her over to Hojo. The more I got to know her, the surer I was about that decision." 

"How did you get to know her when your orders were to capture her if you saw her?" 

"I got off-duty time, unlike you, so I didn't always have to act on my orders. Shinra expected their Turks to do it anyway, but they couldn't do anything to one if they didn't. It was kinda weird though, 'cause she never knew whether I was coming on- or off-duty unless I had Shinra troopers with me. I was glad, though, because Aeris was strong enough to take on the soldiers by herself, so even if they tried to take her, she'd be okay. I was the one who couldn't get near her when Shinra could see. And you never knew where their eyes-and-ears were." 

"It must have been frustrating," Minerva commented. 

Reno shrugged. "But not as bad as what you went through. Disobeying your orders was actually painful..." 

"I should have been able to bear the pain." 

"You shouldn't've had to try." 

"But I turned out to be in circumstances that dictated I had to. And I was too weak to do so." 

"Nobody can be impervious to pain, Min." 

She shut her eyes. "But I should have been able to... and yet, I did not want to. I would rather hurt others than face pain myself. How is that all right?" 

"You tried," he said, eyeing her uncertainly. "You did your best." 

Minerva shook her head. "No, I didn't. I didn't..." 

"Min, it's okay," he assured her, hopping up and pushing back his sunglasses as he took a few steps closer to her. "Everything turned out fine. We pulled through. You overcame the pain. It's all okay." 

"No, it isn't... My mother is dead, and you are falling in love with me. What are you doing, Reno? I am nothing to fall in love with. I have nothing to give you, only the pain I have in my heart, and certainly you do not need that. I have no entertaining stories, no healing words, no bright personality, no thoughtful ideas... nothing. What are you doing?" 

"Exactly what I should be doing," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She seemed so small now, so vulnerable. "You're more than what you say; you should know that." 

"I do... but I am considerably less than what you think me to be." 

"Nah." 

"I'm afraid you will be disappointed..." 

He held her closer. "I doubt it." 

"And if you are?" 

"I'll get over it. It's not like I haven't been in a million failed relationships." 

"I would rather not make it a million and one." 

"If you're trying to make me leave you alone, it won't work. Being alone is what got you this way." 

Minerva did not reply. She pulled away from him, trying to step away but finding only a wall to back into. She leaned against it again, pressing back as far from him as she could. She folded her arms and fixed her gaze on some point on the ground. 

"What?" Reno asked, stepping back to give her the space she seemed to want. "Did I say something wrong?" 

She shook her head. "I only felt..." She frowned. 

"Felt what?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

He sighed, but didn't pursue it any further. Let her tell him in her own time, if she felt like it. "Anyway... what're you gonna do after Jenova's dead?" 

She shrugged. "Don't know." She glanced at him. "Where do you plan on going?" 

Reno put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall beside her. "If I go back to Junon with Rude, Reeve, and Elena, will you come with?" 

"I suppose. I've nowhere else to go." A pause. "What is Junon like?" 

"It's a city, Min." 

"What is that supposed to tell me?" 

He grinned. "Practically nothing, I guess. Um. Well, it's a lot busier than it is here, a lot bigger, not nearly as friendly. The climate's different, too, 'cause it's near the ocean. Other than that--guess you'll just have to see it for yourself." 

Minerva nodded. 

"Where do you think Sephiroth will go?" 

"Wherever Aeris goes." 

"And where's she going?" 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you asking me?" 

"I dunno. Worth a try." 

She straightened, dropping her hands to her sides. 

"Where are you going now?" Reno asked at the abrupt motion. 

"Off by myself," she answered with a glance at him. 

"Oh," he said. "Okay. See ya." 

Minerva strode off without replying. He watched her go, then sighed and closed his eyes. She had almost let her guard down, almost, but then she backed away. She had felt that he was getting too close, and she had withdrawn. Why? Was she afraid of being open to him? Afraid of admitting that she actually did need someone around, that she couldn't be as strong as she wanted? No doubt she was strong, but if she was alone, if she kept herself distant from everyone, eventually she would break. He didn't want her to break. 

The sounds of the village filtered through his levels of attention to where he almost focused on them. People were making their rounds of the nearby shops, buying the essentials and the occasional trinket or long-desired item. By now probably some of the villagers had seated themselves at the Candle and were talking quietly, adding to the soft murmur of voices. 

Minerva didn't fit in this kind of place, it seemed. She was much to self-contained. These people took speaking as a daily action, one to be done without thought. Minerva seemed to find it an awkward, serious affair, rare and always with some purpose. 

And as far as purposeful conversations went, maybe he should have been going to see Aeris. Minerva was a great confidante, but he didn't exactly feel comfortable about talking about his feelings for her to her. Especially when he was still working on understanding them, and figuring out how to make her comfortable with them. But maybe he could talk to Aeris about them. And about whatever was going on between her and Sephiroth. Totally weird. 

Reno opened his eyes and pushed off from the wall. 

"I see you have taken a liking to my sister." 

He started and turned to see Sephiroth perched on the stairs above him. It seemed someone had been thinking along the same lines as he had. Well, it was probably better he talk to Sephiroth anyway, seeing as he'd be more comfortable having something other than 'homicidal maniac' to associate with the swordsman. "And now I have to deal with the protective older brother...?" he asked. 

Sephiroth hopped down and regarded him questioningly. "What do you mean?" 

"Guess you don't know much about actual sibling relationships." 

He shrugged. "I suppose not." 

The redhead shoved his hands in his pockets. "So how long were you up there?" 

"Since you asked if she would accompany you." 

He nodded, trying not to show his relief that the swordsman hadn't seen him hold her. "So, what do you want?" 

"To know you." 

"...so you can see if I'm good enough for her?" 

Sephiroth blinked. "No. So that her life won't be foreign to me." 

"Now that you have family, you want to be close to them?" 

"Something like that." 

"Isn't she a little young to be your sister?" 

He shrugged. "So she is less than half my age. It isn't as though those years matter to Hojo. It does not matter if she is or not; I will continue to call her my sister." 

"Okay," Reno said, blinking a little. He leaned back against the wall. "So how's it going with Aeris?" 

"We get along well, if that is what you mean," the swordsman said uncertainly. 

"No, no, I mean, how well do you know her?" 

"Better than anyone else." 

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Really? Even better than Cloud?" 

Sephiroth scoffed. "Cloud cared, but he didn't know her." 

"Kissed her yet?" 

He started. "What?" 

"Have you kissed her yet?" 

"What business is it of yours?" 

Reno smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Sephiroth frowned, but did not deny it. "What difference does it make to you, anyway?" 

"I was just curious as to how far your relationship had gotten. _I_ never got around to kissing her, ya see. And I'm usually pretty quick to jump into a relationship, so I've concluded that you've gotta be incredibly close to her to feel like you can kiss her without feeling like you're violating her somehow." 

The swordsman shifted uncomfortably. 

He raised his eyebrows. "What, you felt like that anyway?" 

"When you hate yourself, it is hard not to." 

"You hate yourself?" 

"It has softened to a strong dislike now," Sephiroth said. 

Reno smirked again. "So anyway, what did you want? Some dirt on me an' Min? Sorry to disappoint--I haven't kissed her yet." 

"Of course you haven't," the swordsman replied. "She would never let you close enough for that so soon." 

"You're right about that. But I'm not even sure she knows what a kiss _is_." 

"She does. She asked me about it." 

He laughed, finding this particularly amusing. "Now, that would be something a little sister would do. 'Hey, Sephy, what's a kiss?' And then maybe you'd freak if you'd just kissed Aeris, and she'd kinda look at you weird, and--" 

Sephiroth was laughing softly, to his surprise. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I think I can see why they let you into the Turks," he replied. "Despite your attitude, you are incredibly bright." 

Reno looked at him askew. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." 

The swordsman smirked. "Take it as a compliment. I do not tell people they are bright unless they really are." 

"And where do you rank yourself on the intelligence scale?" 

"Fairly low actually. I think I lost points when I believed Hojo's lies and went mad." 

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Disregarding logic would indicate low intelligence. But you're making up for it, I guess. Who knows? Maybe someday you'll be as smart as me." 

Sephiroth scoffed. "Actually I was of the opinion that I would pass you again someday soon." 

"Did you have that opinion before or after you decided I was bright?" 

"After." 

"Oh. Well, screw you." 

"Interesting. When you lose you resort to crude language." 

"And what else have you discovered about me?" 

"Well, when you're not trying to be a bastard, you can be quite amicable. I can see why Minerva likes you." 

"Crude language and all?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool. Can you explain it to me?" 

"Take it up with her. It is better that way." 

Reno ran a hand through his hair. "She doesn't like to talk much about her opinions." 

"Give her time." 

"You think you know her better than I do?" 

Sephiroth shrugged. "No. But I do know what growing up as a laboratory specimen does to a person." 

The redhead frowned. "Minerva would probably say you've been through more than her, but I don't think you were nearly as neglected and lonely as you'd like to think." 

"Why would I want to think myself neglected?" 

"To get other people's sympathy. But I mean, you've had two or three 'mom''s, you've certainly had enough people around who respected you, at least for a while. You had the position, the fame, the money, the freedom--everything. So what's the big deal?" 

The swordsman glanced at him with warning in his eyes. "You should know that money does not buy happiness or friendship. Respect means nothing when it is as shallow as theirs was. I cared nothing for the fame, and I held that position only because it was the only thing I was ever skilled at. You speak of freedom, but when you know no other life, it is difficult not to feel as though you've nowhere to go." 

"But it's your fault. There was nothing to stop you from reaching out." 

"I was never gregarious, and I could not stand their shallow worship long enough to rid them of it and truly befriend anyone." 

"There were probably some people who didn't think of you like that." 

"I never met them." 

"Then you weren't looking in the right places." 

"Perhaps. I did not think I needed to be searching." 

Reno sighed in exasperation. "You thought you were strong enough to make it without them?" 

"Yes." 

"What is it with you and Minerva and this need to be strong?" he demanded. 

Sephiroth's voice remained coolly indifferent, though there was more emerald in his eyes than there had been. "Those who lack any real power or strength need any illusion of it they can find, whether it is to take pride in their isolation or to pretend they are superior to those who refuse to actually know them." 

"But Minerva _is_ strong," Reno insisted. "What does she need an illusion for?" 

"She does not think herself to be strong." He paused, glanced at the redhead. "And pretending that she doesn't need anyone, she pushes them away. I suppose she considers it better for the both of you that way." 

"Neither of us get hurt," he concluded flatly. 

"That would be the intention," Sephiroth agreed. 

"But it wouldn't work." 

"No." 

"Do you do that, too?" 

The swordsman shrugged. "I used to." 

"Did Aeris get you to stop?" 

He nodded. "She would not let me be alone." 

"Figures. Oh! Hey, where _are_ you going after, you know, you kill Jenova?" 

"Wherever Aeris goes," Sephiroth replied with mild amusement, reminding Reno that he had been listening before. "Actually, we haven't decided yet." 

"But you are sticking together, huh?" 

"Of course." 

"Must be kinda tough with your reputation," the redhead remarked, realizing that wherever the swordsman went, he would be known as a murderer. Turks were murderers, too, but they had never been famous. Not like Shinra's best and youngest general. And it occurred to him that Sephiroth had the memories of hundreds of murders as opposed to his tens-a much harder thing to live with. 

Sephiroth nodded slightly. "Here, people know I have changed. A few of them I could even consider friends. But elsewhere... they will still hate me." 

"That sucks... How do you plan on getting by? I seriously doubt anyone would hire you." 

The swordsman shrugged. "We will figure it out once we decide on where we are going. If I was on my own it would not matter, but Aeris has needs that I do not." 

"Right... I don't understand her at all, but I know the smiles are just a front. So you take care of her. She seems to like you." Reno grinned and gave the taller man a clap on the shoulder just for the hell of it, freezing for just a moment when he saw Sephiroth's hand jerk up instinctively, ready to defend. The man's expression had gone cold. 

The redhead shook his head, grinned an apology, and walked off. He wondered if he was lucky that Sephiroth had managed to restrain himself. He also wondered what it was like to have that kind of instinct--to defend against any touch, even an anticipated or friendly one. He couldn't imagine being so wary of being _touched_. Sure, in a battle mindset, he would be, but that was just that. For battles. Sephiroth and Minerva seemed to be that way all the time. Was life just one big fight, and everyone started off as an enemy, rather than a potential ally? 

No wonder they pushed everyone away; they started with the assumption that everyone wanted to hurt them. Suddenly he regretted saying what he had to Sephiroth, regretted trying to put him at fault for his own loneliness. Maybe it was partially true, but who _would_ try to make friends with the memory of cruelty ingrained in their very instincts? 

And no wonder Minerva called him kind. In all her experience, he might as well have been the most gentle person she had ever known. And that was sad. But at least she didn't have to deal with the hatred and fear that Sephiroth got from every single person from the first. Maybe he should have been viewing the entire world as full of enemies. Maybe he did have it harder than Minerva. 

...and maybe he'd have to ask her to apologize for him. He'd been trying to be a bastard, like usual. And why did he do that? Was that his way of pushing people away? 

__

Yeah. Because you're not used to people actually knowing you. You don't know what you're supposed to do when they really care, so you back off. You hurt them. Because you're scared, too. 

But he was not afraid of Minerva, and he was determined to make sure she was at ease with him... which meant he should probably avoid hugging her too often. And definitely no kissing. He had to slow down to her pace. Afterall, she'd never had a friend before, much less a boyfriend. In any case, he wanted to be her first... and hopefully her only. 

* * *

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Aeris said as she sat down. She took a moment to situate herself and looked down at the village. "Sephiroth comes up here often, doesn't he?" 

Minerva nodded, watching the Cetra out of the corner of her eye. "And what exactly might you be disturbing?" 

"Your solitude. Your train of thought, maybe." 

The girl shrugged. "My thoughts are not easily disturbed." She paused, sensing Aeris's uncertainty. "You came to ask me something. Go ahead and be blunt." 

Aeris smiled gratefully. "I wanted to ask you about Reno, actually... Sometimes he'll do things that are rather inappropriate." 

"Why don't you talk to him? Isn't he your friend?" 

She shook her head. "He is, but he always said he didn't want me analyzing his relationships. I don't think he feels comfortable talking about them to me, and I think I'd rather get it from your point of view anyway. He would just joke or change the subject if I asked him." 

Minerva frowned slightly, but supposed this was true. He did seem to think that being able to talk to her was something special, and that had to mean he had never discussed anything of real importance with Aeris. Or, at least, nothing personal. "He has proved to be a good friend," she responded finally, if a bit guardedly. 

"He's not moving too fast for you?" 

"No," she lied. She could handle Reno herself. "But are you moving too slowly for Sephiroth?" 

Aeris blinked. "What do you mean?" 

"He needs an answer. He may act as though he does not mind, but he is debating it in his mind." 

Her expression fell. "...debating whether or not he's worthy of it, and whether I'm simply being kind in saying I'm unsure, or if I really don't know." 

"He needs to know." 

She sighed. "I know, I know... I need to know, too." She shook her head, smiled. "But that's my problem. How have you been doing? All of this must be very strange to you." 

"It is," Minerva agreed, wondering how Aeris could be so good at helping other people solve their problems if she would not discuss her own--or perhaps she thought she was special in that she could do it on her own? Minerva doubted it. Aeris just didn't think discussing it with Minerva would help. "Reno and Sephiroth have been helping me to understand." 

The Cetra smiled fondly. "That's good. Sephiroth seems so much more confident than before. It's wonderful that he feels he can help others, even those he doesn't like." 

"So he _has_ spoken to Cloud, then," the girl concluded. "You have done a great deal for him... But it seems strange that you should want to try in the first place." 

"He did revive me... and _he_ approached _me_, even if he didn't say anything. But there was always something in his eyes and his voice..." 

"So has it paid off?" 

Aeris blinked again, almost as if she found the question absurd. Perhaps she did; she never seemed to expect anything in return. "Yes... I suppose you could say it has. He is a wonderful friend. He understands me better than Cloud ever did." 

"And yet you do not love him," Minerva said harshly. 

"I never said that!" Aeris exclaimed. "I just..." 

"You aren't sure. But you were sure with Cloud." 

She shook her head. "No... I wasn't sure with Cloud. Not until..." 

"Until it was too late to tell him? Do you plan to wait that long with Sephiroth then?" 

The Cetra looked miserable at the accusation, and Minerva almost regretted saying it. Almost. "Of course I don't... but I... I don't want to tell him something that I'm not sure is true." 

"Then find out, please," the girl urged her, tone softer now. "I do not want him to suffer any more than he already has." 

"I'll try," Aeris answered. "I know he does deserve it, even if he doesn't think so..." 

Minerva nodded, satisfied now, and turned her gaze to the village. She had nothing more to say. 

"Minerva..." the Cetra began, sounding almost embarrassed. "Sephiroth said that you liked to make up your own songs, and I was wondering if..." 

Blinking, she turned to look at her. "What?" 

"If you could come up with something for me. I'm not very good with tunes, much less verses." 

"I doubt I am any better..." 

"And I doubt that to be true. You don't have to if you don't want to, of course," she added quickly. "But I would appreciate it..." 

"...I will try," Minerva said with some reluctance. "Just... do not expect anything wonderful." 

Aeris smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure you'll do fine with it." 

The girl shrugged uncomfortably. 

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you knew when Sephiroth's birthday was...?" 

She blinked. Surprise after surprise. "Why would it even matter...?" 

Aeris laughed, apparently knowing how irrelevent the question sounded to Minerva. "Because I'd like to be able to throw him a birthday party. I know he never had any growing up." 

She shook her head. Birthday party. How strange. "It is January 19th, anyway..." 

"Thank you," the Cetra said, bowing her head, then getting to her feet. "That's all I wanted to bother you with... But Minerva--if you ever need someone to talk to..." 

"Then I can come to you," she finished. "You offer your counsel to everyone, Aeris, but who do you run to when your mind is in turmoil?" 

She smiled. "Don't worry about me. I find myself when I'm finding others. I can't help them if I don't even understand myself..." 

"What about Sephiroth?" the girl prompted. 

Aeris understood, of course, and shook her head. "I'm hesitating, I know... I've never fallen so quickly before. It's disorienting." 

"You will find your bearings again." 

"I think talking to you has helped a little, actually... but I need some time to think on my own, too." 

Minerva nodded and watched her as she smiled a goodbye and disappeared down the ladder. She turned back to watching the village, frowning minutely. Love seemed to make things so complicated. Everything would be much simpler if this inexplicable feeling called 'love' did not exist. But then... wouldn't some argue that its absence would make everything dull? 

Even so, she was not certain she wanted to get caught up in those kinds of emotions. That Reno seemed to be falling in love with her worried her greatly. What was she supposed to do with someone who loved her? What if she found herself incapable of loving him back? Afterall, what did she know of emotion? 

She could see how it was tormenting Sephiroth. She did not want the same to happen to Reno. But what could she do to stop it? She sighed. Fate seemed rather cruel indeed. 

* * *

Sephiroth sat on the edge of the steps, just before the entrance to the inner canyon. His eyes were on the few people around the Candle, but he paid them little attention. He was deep in thought, a wordless trail of jumps from facts to emotions to conclusion to correction and onward to yet another conclusion. 

After an immeasurable amount of time, he withdrew somewhat from the trance-like state and blinked once, eyes refocusing. He looked at the Candle for a moment as if first seeing it, then shook his head and turned his gaze elsewhere. 

__

What reasons do you have to hate Aeris, anyway? he asked Jenova, the question reflecting only part of his thoughts. _Just because she is a Cetra... _

She stole you away from me. Now you think all my words are lies. 

Well, that is true enough. But, all you ever offered me before were half-truths and deceptions, while Aeris gives me the truth as she understands it. 

What if my 'deceptions' are the truth as I understand it? 

But can't you see the value of each individual? Can't you see that there are no generalizations that allow you to kill them all? Even those against whom your anger might be justified, you can find reason behind their actions, regret for them, misunderstanding, and out of that, it is possible to find forgiveness in yourself. But then, you don't understand that, do you? 

I understand that you were the first person in two thousand years to even pay attention to me. And the only. Oh, certainly, Minerva will listen because I force her to. Occasionally, when she's feeling desperate, she'll toss ideas at me. But she never does anything remotely similar to caring. 

He scoffed. _Don't tell me you are lonely. _

Shouldn't I be? 

For all I know, you are just playing to my compassion. 

You see? Even if I decided that I wanted to become what you consider good, I would never be able to do it. You would always consider it some elaborate deception. All of you would. So I can't change, you won't let_ me change, even if I want to change! You pretend to be so open, but you really can't understand each other. You just make up pretty half-truths so you can pretend to like each other. So you pretend to each other that you're oh-so-understanding, and in your hearts you just believe what you want to believe. Just like those Cetra did! They thought they were being so kind to me, but they were all lies, all lies, they never understood, they never let me explain it to them, never gave me a chance, and then they--_ She stopped her rant suddenly, as though realizing all that she had said, all the things she had never said to anyone. 

__

Now look what you've driven me to... she muttered. 

He did not reply for a long time. It was shocking to hear Jenova speak this way. Strange to imagine her as a being with emotions. And yet, hadn't he once thought of her that way? Hadn't she, at some point, for whatever reasons, tried to show him some affection, some sympathy? Perhaps part of what she said was really truth. Most of it seemed more like half-truths that she had told herself and eventually come to believe. Justifications resulted from anger. In some ways, she seemed incredibly human. Sephiroth, too, had deceived himself in order to justify his actions. It was frightening and repulsing to compare himself to her, but he could not help but consider that perhaps they were alike in some ways. 

But Jenova did not feel his guilt. She had not suffered as he had. And those were incredible differences. He felt more comfortable in noting these to himself. 

__

You are close to your breaking point, aren't you? he asked finally. 

__

...what do you mean? came her guarded reply. He had never known her to act guarded. 

__

You cannot keep it up anymore. The single-minded attack on the humans and the Cetra. It's breaking you, to keep it up and think of nothing else. 

Well, it doesn't help that you're being so cruel to me, she retorted spitefully. 

__

You make constant threats to the woman I love. How else am I supposed to act towards you? 

You killed the woman you love, and she forgave you for it. I haven't even come close to it, and already you condemn me for it? 

Because you do not regret your threats. You have no desire to take them back. You cannot be forgiven unless you make an effort to deserve it. 

And what did you do to show your sincerity, hmm? 

I brought her back to life. Surely that is enough to show I wish I had not killed her in the first place. 

Is it? 

He scoffed. _If you are that spiteful because of my attitude towards you, then perhaps you should sit and think on your own about why I despise you. Think about why everyone despises you. And, if you have them, think about your own emotions. Perhaps you will find them as unjustified as I do._

* * *

Jenova sat in the snow at the top of a slope, watching the children playing below her. She had taken on a human appearance--and a rather beautiful one at that--so she could come here without much notice. Her skin was pale, her hair a deep brown, quite near to ebony, with the quality of silk, but her eyes, though no one noticed them, were still a pale pink. She had wrapped herself in a heavy coat, more for the sake of appearance than because she was cold. 

__

Fragile little human things, she thought as her gaze followed the children below. Their thick garments made them look stiff and stuffed and greatly hindered their movement. The snowman they were building was utterly pointless. Why weren't these infants learning all they could as Sephiroth had done? As the children of her own race had done? This play was useless. 

And yet--they seemed to take such great pleasure at the useless accomplishment. Was that the only purpose then? To make them happy? She had never understood activities meant solely for bringing joy. Knowledge brought joy, power brought joy, _purpose_ brought joy. And these little humans--they had none of it. They were content without it. 

How in hell could they be so blithe? 

They put so much value in 'friendship,' in 'understanding,' in 'love.' What they called those things anyway. But human emotions were so shallow, so fickle. They never really understood each other, only cared about each other because the other's presence amused them, only loved out of a combination of the so-called friendship and physical attraction. It was so obvious, so why couldn't Sephiroth see it? 

He had too much human in him. He was too caught up in their emotions and pretty ideas. Only, she thought, perhaps he was actually capable of those emotions. Not some pretension like the humans made, but true emotions, true friendship, true understanding, true... love? She did not know about love. She had never grasped the concept herself. And what of this Aeris creature? Was she, too, capable of being what the humans only pretended at? 

Perhaps that was why Sephiroth was so taken with her. 

But the Cetra she had known--they were just like the humans. The same pretenses and the same ignorance. So how could this Aeris girl be so far superior to them? Or had the mating of human and Cetra somehow produced a worthy offspring? The girl was, afterall, just as brilliant as Sephiroth. 

And both of them, both brilliant minds, believed that the humans were as deep as they claimed to be. And all of them condemned her. All of them labled her as evil without a single thought as to her motives. That right there should have been enough for them to start from. Couldn't they see what hypocrites they were? To pretend to be so accepting, and still shun her? Cast her out without hope of forgiveness, even though she was really no worse than Sephiroth? Couldn't they comprehend that she, too, had thought she was justified in killing such a petty race? 

...not that she wanted or needed their forgiveness or acceptance. She had been quite fine without it. She only wished Sephiroth would realize his mistake and come back to her. She rather missed being able to talk civilly to someone. Minerva had been a pain from the start, always so _stubborn_. 

Perhaps if she pretended to be 'human,' then Sephiroth would take her back. 

__

He take _her_ back? What was she thinking? He was lucky that she was still willing to take him back, though he didn't think of it that way. Still, she was terribly fond of the boy. Or at least, she had enjoyed the company of his thoughts. Even now, his responses to her were not nearly so cruel as Minerva's. Sometimes he was actually willing to listen. Almost like he wanted to understand her, as Aeris seemed to understand him. 

But he hated her. He had said it many times and many ways. She thought perhaps she knew now why he valued acceptance so highly--the hatred hurt. With anyone else it was tolerable, but to have Sephiroth hate her did hurt. Unlike him, however, she was not going to change just for him. 

Or was she? 

Even if she changed, they would still come to kill her. 'Sorry,' they'd say, 'but this is for the good of the Planet. You've lived long enough, haven't you?' She was a parasite upon the Planet. If she lived, it would eventually die. If she died... the Planet would live, but she would not be able to live on it. Or was that all just a lie? Who could tell anyway? 

But it did not matter anyway. She could die; she knew that. Sephiroth knew that. 

So she was going to die. And her race would die with her. Those who she cared about most were going to kill her. It was a depressing thought. She wrapped her arms around her knees, a gesture she had seen Sephiroth do many times, when he was feeling vulnerable. 

Part of her was very tired, tired of the suspicion, the hatred, tired of being doubted, of being alone. Sephiroth was all she had, and he hated her. But wasn't loneliness a human idea? Or had her kind simply never thought of it because their very physical nature would never allow them to _be_ alone? 

__

It's over, Jenova. Yes, it was over. But she wasn't about to go without a fight. And she wanted to go in her own way. Standing, she turned and vanished from sight, leaving all who had remarked on her presence startled and mystified. 

* * *

Author's Notes: More talking. @.x They all have so many things they want to say! It's not my fault I tell you! 


	25. Fleeting Warmth

__

When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say, please,  
Oh baby, don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.  
~"Simple and Clean," Utada Hikaru 

The people of the village were going about their lives as usual. A pair of children chased each other around, one accidentally bumping into an Elder and falling hard. He got up, appeared to apologize, and then ran off again. The Elder shook her head and turned back to the woman she had been talking to. A middle-aged couple strolled along the shops, looking but not buying, smiles on their faces. 

"That should be us," Lucrecia said to him as she joined him on the walkway. 

Vincent glanced at her. "Did you want to go walk through the town, then?" 

She shook her head. "No. Not for the moment, anyway. The view is quite nice from up here, isn't it? A lovely place for an observer." 

He nodded, returning his gaze to the children as they continued their play. "I know. You would rather me stop putting myself on the outside, but it is hard when I have done it ever since I was a child." 

"That's why I'm here. To be your link to them." 

"Among other things," he added, glancing briefly at her. She smiled. "What did Sephiroth want?" he asked after a moment. 

"He had some questions about Hojo," she replied. "And in all actuality, it might have done you good to hear his words, but I think he would have been too uncomfortable to speak them in front of you, considering..." 

"I see." 

"...I think she is falling for him, Vincent," Lucrecia remarked after another pause. 

"Aeris?" 

She nodded. "Did you see her blush?" she asked with a smile. "And the whole time I spoke to Sephiroth, she was watching him with the faintest smile on her face. Of course... I'm not sure she realizes it yet." 

"And what of Sephiroth?" 

"Oh, he loves her, all right. He seems so... at ease around her. He looks to her for support and guidance. And he also seems quite devoted to her." 

Vincent looked to where the pair sat by the Candle, both hands joined, Aeris smiling at Sephiroth, who tentatively returned the look. "Yes, he does. He needs her healing power... but what could she possibly need from him?" 

Lucrecia leaned against him. "Someone to confide in?" 

"Why Sephiroth?" 

"...because he wants to help her in the same way that she helps him." 

"I would not think Aeris needed that." 

"Of course she needs it. A person can't keep giving and giving; they have to get something back." 

"...but Aeris would never admit it. She does not want to be a burden to anyone as they are to her." 

"But Sephiroth is willing." 

He nodded. "I suppose so." 

"Vincent?" 

"Yes?" 

"...yes." 

He blinked and turned to look at her. "...so... when?" 

"After we get settled in Nibelheim, I think. A small affair, of course. We've no need of anything showy." 

Vincent nodded. "...I suppose we're going to live in the mansion?" 

"Yes, that would be logical. No doubt there is a lot of work to be done, but we have time." 

"Did you really want that many children?" he queried. 

Lucrecia looked up at him, laughing. "What, six? No, no... but I think I might want one or two... If it's all right with you, that is." 

"If it makes you happy, my love, then it is fine with me." 

She smiled, then took his hand. "Come on then. Let's go find Cid and see about getting to Nibelheim. I'd rather not walk all the way, even if it is possible." He nodded and followed after her. 

* * *

Cloud had returned to the inn after the meeting, to think. This mission was different; he cared about it, but he was not the leader. _Sephiroth_ was the leader. Only... this was a different Sephiroth, one with emotions, it seemed. The man was an enigma to him, but he was important to Aeris, so, for her sake, he would try to hold back his hatred and do as everyone else seemed to be doing--giving him another chance. But Gods, it was hard even to think of him as changed... 

And Aeris... what had she gotten herself into? In love with Sephiroth? Part of it, he admitted, was a pain that she had chosen Cloud's rival over him, but he was still worried that the swordsman might snap again. He hoped that with Aeris doing whatever it was she did--he couldn't comprehend that ability of hers--she would be able to keep him sane. And if Sephiroth really meant what he said about wanting to help her, too, then maybe the two could actually live happily together. He knew no one would appreciate him continuing to be so grudging and unforgiving about the whole affair, but it was so hard. Sephiroth had taken everything from him. 

The door opened and closed, and he looked up as Tifa walked in, smiling fondly at him. "My pensive husband," she remarked, sitting down at his side. Not everything, he corrected. Thank the Gods he had Tifa. Without her... 

"Hi, Teef," he replied. 

"What are you thinking about now, hmm?" 

He shrugged. 

Shaking her head, she smoothed her expression. "All right, so it's something deep. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I was just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to deal with Sephiroth..." he told her. "He's taken practically everything from me. I almost lost you to him once... But Aeris cares a lot about him, so I can't go on hating him, can I?" 

Tifa smiled in commiseration. "I know. It's even more difficult for you than for me. But I think the only way to stop hating or fearing a person is to get to know them, which is hard, too, when you start with so many negative feelings..." 

"Getting over Aeris was the first thing I had to do," he said. "And probably the hardest." 

The brunette blinked and stared at him in silence. He knew she wanted him to go on. 

"I can't protect her anymore," he sighed. "I can't talk to her. She's as nice as she always was, but she keeps her distance. I think maybe she feels like she's hurting me, but her being distant has helped. I don't know her anymore. She's... she's Sephiroth's now. She's a stranger to me, and I can't love a stranger." Cloud turned to look at his wife. 

"But you, Tifa, I've always known you. I've spent my entire life falling in love with you and not realizing it, but now I can finally say it: I love you, Tifa." 

She threw her arms around him, tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh, Cloud, I love you, too." 

He pulled her into his lap, fondly stroking her hair. "Sorry I've been such a terrible husband, pining after another woman when I had you all along." 

"It's all right, Cloud," she said, roughly wiping at her eyes. "I think you really fell in love with her for a while. She was what you needed then: someone to open you up. I was too afraid that you didn't love me, but she was so bold... She wouldn't let you remain so cold and unfeeling. I'm grateful to her... I just hope she really has found what she needs in Sephiroth." 

"Me, too." 

"Are we still going to fight Jenova?" Tifa asked him. "Afterall, you only wanted to go to protect Aeris... but she has Sephiroth in case she can't defend herself." 

Cloud frowned. "Until Jenova is dead, she can still influence him. I'm going." 

She twisted to look at him. "But you have her cells in you, too..." 

He closed his eyes. "And that's just another reason to go." 

Nodding, she leaned back against him. "You want to prove that you're strong enough to defy her, too." 

"...you don't have to come along, Tifa," he said softly. "You don't have to fight anymore." 

"Wherever you go, I go. That's how it's always been, isn't it?" 

"No," he replied. "I used to follow you." 

"But then I got too weak to lead..." 

Cloud shook his head. "I got too weak to follow. I didn't realize I'd almost won you, and then I made myself forget I ever wanted you at all." 

She closed her eyes. "Sorry." 

"It's my fault, and I made you pay for it. I should be apologizing." 

"Well, then I forgive you." 

He smiled and held her closer. "I love you, Teef." Gods, it felt good to say that. 

"I love you, too," she answered again. ...and equally good to hear it. 

* * *

__

I have been thinking as you told me to, Jenova said quite suddenly. 

He blinked in surprise. _Have you? _

Yes. And you only hate me because you believe the humans' pretenses. You think they really are what they say. They think they really are what they say. 

Then how can they be anything else? 

They try to analyze themselves, come up with something that seems to make sense, and then accept it. No matter that they are not capable of feeling and thinking as they conclude. They act on instinct and then rationalize that to themselves. 

Sephiroth shrugged. _Isn't instinct nothing more than thought done faster than the conscious mind can register it? _

Yes, but they make too much of it. They complicate it when it is really quite simple. They think their emotions are so deep and pure, and their thoughts so profound. 

Then you think love is simply sexual attraction, and comprehension only the accepting of lies? 

With humans, yes. 

What, you think yourself capable of the actual actions of loving and comprehending, rather than simulating them? he scoffed. 

__

No, but at least I can recognize that I am not. 

That is a contradiction in itself. How can you say you are incapable without coming to some understanding of yourself? 

You still don't get it, do you? 

Apparently not. But go on. This is rather amusing. 

Amusing! she cried indignantly. _I suppose it is for you, isn't it? You like to try to refute my words. It's only a game to you, of course, and I am nothing more than this damned voice in your head. I wish you would even think of me as you thought of Hojo! You're capable of understanding, and you figured him out. Or do I have to die for you to be willing? _

You want me to understand you? Then how about you show me what really happened all those years ago? 

Silence. 

__

You don't want to, do you? 

But I'm certain you can make something out of silence even, Jenova said dryly. _So could Aeris, I suppose. _

Aeris cannot talk to you. But you want me to? Fine. Your refusal to speak for any length on that topic indicates that you've been lying about it for a long time, and also that the experience did hurt you. You don't want to talk about it and you don't want anyone to know what really happened. Perhaps you're even ashamed of it now. 

I am not ashamed, she muttered. 

__

Denial, he commented simply. 

Annoyed, she changed the topic. _How do you intend to find me tomorrow so your little band can kill me? _

I have a fair guess at where you are now, and perhaps I know your mind well enough to guess where you might go from there. You cannot move as quickly as I can. 

I may not be able to teleport, but you might as well call it that; I can move very quickly when I need to. 

He knew it was true; she had, afterall, managed to keep up with him--more or less--when he made his own jumps from place to place. So with the warning his mind would give her by concentrating for the actual spell, she could easily be far gone by the time he got there. She would always know where he was headed and have enough time to get away. He frowned in annoyance. 

__

Quite a difficulty, isn't it? Jenova asked, sounding self-satisfied. Her turn to annoy him. 

__

You cannot run forever. 

Oh, I think I can. You'll tire out long before I do; I feed off the Planet, and you only have a set amount of energy, remember? Oh... so I suppose that means that the longer you keep up the chase, the more energy I take from the Planet. Hmm. 

A plan lay half-formed in his mind and he shoved it into a remote corner of thought before Jenova could see it. He frowned again, partly because of her mockery, partly because of what he might have to do... 

__

Ah, my dear boy. It would be so much simpler if you just came back to me... 

Simpler perhaps, but not right. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minerva sit down beside him. "Are you arguing with her also?" she asked. 

He nodded slightly. 

__

That's right; you find the harder path more noble. Nothing is allowed to be black and white. 

Because nothing is black and white. Quiet now. I want to talk to Minerva. 

Fine, fine. Speak to your daughter. 

Sephiroth started. _Daughter?_

Jenova gave him no reply. 

He sighed and shook his head. After a moment, he glanced at Minerva, who sat silently beside him, head turned slightly away to the west. He turned his attention to the village. It did not make any difference if she was his daughter... did it? Or was he obligated to act as a father to her? _Do fathers normally hug their children, too?_ he remembered her asking. So she knew. Of course she knew. But what was a father supposed to do? He had no example to follow. He could only be a friend to her, and provide what answers he could. That would have to be enough. 

"You should stop pushing him away," he said finally, not looking at her. "Any pain he brings you will be worth it in the end." 

She turned to look at him. "So you have spoken to him." 

"Yes." 

She scoffed and turned away again. "It is my decision whether or not to let him close." 

"He wants to be close to you, and I think you want him close also, but you're afraid it might hurt you--whether it be your pride or your heart." 

"My pride?" she queried. 

Sephiroth glanced at her. "You do have a reputation as a loner, you know. Perhaps you think having a relationship will make you appear as though you need to rely on someone." 

She only shrugged. 

"You should know you are the only one who cares about that. If you don't have to be alone, don't strive for it." 

Minerva sighed and lowered her head. "I thought for the longest time that in loving someone, one had to deal with their failings, but you share everything, don't you? So that your combined strengths can dispell your combined weaknesses..." 

"Something like that," he agreed softly. "Just as two minds think better than one, two hearts beat stronger than one." 

"Even Aeris is afraid to take that final step, it seems. To bare herself entirely." She studied him thoughtfully. "Indeed, it seems you are the bravest of us all." 

He shook his head. "I still keep things from her. True, we cannot speak of everything, but..." 

"You would answer any question she asked of you, do anything she wanted you to. I think that is as open as one can be." She closed her eyes. "Me, I have secrets to keep." 

"Secrets are sensitive thoughts for sharing with those you can trust to respect them, and mend you if the keeping of them caused you pain. There is no point in keeping them forever to yourself." 

Minerva shook her head as she looked up. "But I want mine to die with me." 

"Reno can keep secrets, to his death if need be. Yet some things you do not have to tell; people will figure them out on their own." He looked at her pointedly. 

She nodded. "So you know that much. Likely you will figure the rest out on your own, if it concerns you, but I will not be the one to speak it to you." 

They sat in silence for a moment, Sephiroth weighing something in his mind. "...there is something I need to do. You will understand it soon enough. Explain it to Aeris if she needs that. And... I want to show you something in case I do not get another chance." 

The girl tilted her head. "What is it?" 

He closed his eyes. "A memory of mine that should be of some importance to you," he answered. He sensed her assent, and brought the scene to mind.   
  
  
  
_Talya sat slumped against a control panel, her red-brown hair tangled, much of it falling in her face and fluttering slightly with each ragged breath she drew. Blood marked the corner of the one eye not covered by the clinging strands, as well as the side of her face and the corner of her mouth. More red stained her in numerous places, and a stray feather clung to her bare, bleeding arm. _

Sephiroth crouched down beside her, a frown set on his face. "I am sorry it had to turn out this way..." he said quietly, looking over her wounds. 

"It's... all right," she replied with considerable effort. "And I know... what you're thinking... Don't bother..." 

He shook his head. "If I don't heal you, you will die." 

"I know." 

"You want to die?" 

"You think... it's selfish of me...? Fine... if you want me... to live, go ahead... You're... the only one who cares..." 

"That's not true. Minerva will care. Vincent will care. Why do you want to die?" 

"Maybe you can... live through each day... remembering how you hurt... people you love... because you're strong like that... but I can't." 

"Talya..." 

"Too many beatings... I know they screwed you up... Can you even bear... to be touched now?" 

"I know you did what you could. I forgive you for what you were forced to do, and I am sure that Minerva can do the same once she comes to understand you." 

"Minerva... doesn't give a damn... I let her down... Should've... run off when I had the chance... Taken you with me..." 

"She cares. Otherwise she wouldn't be so hurt by you. So please, Talya... I can't keep you alive if you don't want to live." 

She tried to grin, but it looked more like a grimace. "Sorry, Seph... I'm too weak, just like Min always thought. Tell Valentine... tell Vincent... that I'm sorry I never... tried to help him out... And... if you ever see your mom... tell her I'm sorry... I didn't do a better job... Take care of Aeris... like you always tried to... Oh, gods, and tell Min I love her..." 

"I will," he answered. "And I am sorry, too... that I have been so cruel to you lately. For so long, you were my only friend. I should have been kinder to you." 

"Don't worry about it, Seph... I love you anyway. It's hard to hate you... when you see what you've... been through." 

"I wish everyone could see it that way..." he murmured. 

"Aw, come on... you'll be surprised..." She paused. "Smile for me? ...just once? Don't think... I've ever seen you smile... except in mockery..." 

He blinked a little, then shook his head and tried to smile. He doubted it came out right, but she grinned a little anyway. 

"Thanks..." 

"Goodbye, Talya..." 

"Bye, Seph..."   
  
  
  
He let the memory fade and looked at Minerva. She kept her eyes lowered. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. 

"You weren't ready to hear it," Sephiroth replied. 

She nodded. "I suppose not. Have you told Vincent and your mother?" 

He shook his head. "Not yet. The opportunity has not come up, unless I wanted it to be completely awkward..." 

"I understand," she told him. "If you cannot, I will tell them." 

"Thank you..." Minerva got to her feet, and he stood as well. "...one more thing," he said uncertainly. After a moment's hesitation, he put his arms around her in an awkward embrace. He was surprised when she returned it. 

As he stepped back, she looked up at him steadily. "You have nothing to apologize for; you did not even know I existed. And... I think I would prefer it if we continued to be brother and sister, and let everyone think the same, unless one of us chooses to share the secret." 

He nodded. "I agree." 

"Now go spend whatever time you have with Aeris. Stay the night here, with her, if you can." 

"...I will," he answered. "Do you know where I can find her?" 

"Inside," Minerva replied, motioning behind her with a toss of her head. 

Sephiroth nodded and turned to walk into the rock chamber. 

* * *

"Planet?" she whispered softly. When she felt its attention, she went on. "I wanted to ask you if... if Sephiroth could live and do you no harm." 

__

His life hurts me not. Only the Crisis from the Sky pains me. 

"Are you glad that he's going to kill her?" 

__

Very glad. I knew he would redeem himself. 

"So you've forgiven him?" 

__

I have. 

"...but the Cetra are still scornful," Aeris finished with a sigh. 

__

Do not worry, child. All will settle in time. Some have forgiven him already. You bore one of the greatest accusations of all, yet you chose not to use it against him. 

"That would be cruel, to shoot him down when he was so eager to change." 

__

But, oh, my daughter, it takes a strong heart not to carry grudges. I do not quite understand your kind of emotions, but I can watch. Very few can do as you have done. 

Aeris smiled. "What do you make of him, Planet?" 

She felt soft laughter spread through her, as of a breeze over hillside grasses and wildflowers. _Such a beautiful thing, this love. He has a good soul, child. Scarred, but true. I myself will do what I can for him._

The Cetra blinked a little at this, then simply nodded minutely. "Thank you." 

The Planet's presence left her, and she sat silently by the ledge, looking out at the stretch of red canyon before her and the clear blue sky that met it at the horizon. What was it the Planet had hinted at? she wondered. Despite the Planet's tone--though tone was not the word for it--she felt slightly uneasy at its words. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

She started a little and turned to look up at Sephiroth, who stood uncertainly in the archway leading back into the tunnelling. She smiled, abandoning her worrying train of thought, and motioned beside her. "Not at all." 

He sat down at her side, but not too close, and looked out at the view, saying nothing. 

"...we still haven't figured out where to go," Aeris said after a moment. "I've been thinking, and the places you could do the most good would be Midgar and Wutai." 

Sephiroth nodded. "The people who are still in Midgar need a lot of help clearing away debris... I don't know what they would make of me aiding them, when I was the one who caused the disaster in the first place." 

"They'll consider it only proper, I think. You made the mess, so you get to clean it up." She grinned a little. 

"I'd have to agree with them. And then... If we went to Wutai..." He frowned. "Yuffie may be willing to give me another chance, but the rest of them won't be. Apologies will mean nothing to them; they do not make up for the deaths of their dearest ones. They may not even allow me to aid them. They won't trust me. But then, I suppose anywhere I go, I will have to face the hateful gazes. But in Wutai especially..." 

"And why is that?" Aeris asked. "They may hold a grudge against you especially for being such an efficient general, but even unreasonable people will have to agree that it was war. People died on both sides, and you were just trying to keep that loss of life from being heaviest in your troops." 

"It was war," he agreed, "but I was on the wrong side. I should have seen that." 

"But you didn't, did you? And what led you to joining SOLDIER anyway?" 

He faltered. "I... It was the only significant thing I could remember after I fled the laboratory. I had vague recollections of Hojo and Gast, the lie that Jenova was my mother, and a desire to join SOLDIER to prove myself." 

"To whom?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know..." 

Aeris did not mind his vague replies. She only felt an aching in her heart when she imagined how it must have felt to be so uncertain, to know so little. "What was it like in SOLDIER?" 

He shrugged. "The cold, military routine and precision of it suited me fine. It seemed familiar to me somehow, though I could remember very little." He paused then, as if sensing she wanted to hear anything he was willing to share on the topic, went on. "They tried to teach me at first, but once I got into the library, I read all the books on military strategy and technique and understood it all better than they." 

"Did they promote you then?" 

"Only a few ranks higher at first. It is understandable that they felt offended by a mere boy being smarter than they, especially because I had not gone through their training. But eventually President Shinra found out about it and made me one of his generals; it surprised me a little, but now it makes sense. He must have known about me from Hojo's experiments, so he would know what I was capable of. Within the month, I was the general." 

Impressed, she asked, "Were you ever nervous because of it? I mean, you had the mind, but you'd never led anyone before..." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, not really. I was confident in my abilities, and I suppose they felt comfortable with that..." 

"You could trust yourself, and they soon found that they could trust you, too." 

He nodded. "...it was always important to me that our maneuvers during the war risked as few lives as possible. If I saw the danger to be too great, I refused to follow the President's orders." 

"And I'm sure they appreciated that, too." She smiled a little. "But you see? Even then, you were looking out for other people." 

He merely shrugged it off. "There is no use in wasting men. The better you look after your men, the more they are willing to follow you, and the more efficient the army becomes." 

"I still think you did it, at least in part, because you valued life." 

"...then why did I not hesitate to kill?" he asked softly, closing his eyes. 

"The quicker Wutai's army was defeated, the fewer battles were fought, the fewer times the soldiers had to risk their lives, and the sooner they could go home. And anyway, it was either Wutains or your own men who would die; strangers or men who trusted you. Any hesitation, and more of your own might have died." 

"But I was protecting the wrong side, so what does it matter?" 

"You know the soldiers weren't the corrupted ones; it was Shinra. They fought to preserve their way of life, and you should have known better than anyone that if Shinra suddenly collapsed, thousands would lose their jobs. Materia selling would have ceased to be a profitable trade. The people in the Midgar slums would have been left to darkness, starvation, and even more crime than before. And what would the people on the plate have done, when they no longer had any backing to their wealth? Perhaps Wutai was right, but you could have seen it and still fought for Shinra." 

"...and yet worse than that happened anyway, because of me. Both Wutai and Midgar were devastated." 

She gently lifted his head, hoping he would look at her; he opened his eyes and met hers for an instant before glancing aside. "You didn't know that would happen when you fought for Shinra." 

"I was cold, Aeris," he murmured. "What did I care for either side?" 

"Don't say that. How could their indifference to you hurt if you did not care about them?" 

He did not reply for a long time, then shook his head and smiled at her. "There is no use arguing with you, Aeris. You have all the answers." 

The Cetra laughed softly. "I only wish that were true." 

"I told you before; I don't mind. You should stop worrying about it." 

"I can't stop, Sephiroth. It's tearing at me, too." 

He studied her thoughtfully. "Is that why you came up here?" 

She nodded. 

"Should I go?" he asked, already starting to get up. 

Aeris caught his sleeve. "No. Stay. I... I want you to stay." 

Sephiroth sat down again. "Then I will." 

"Back then," she said softly, "I would never have thought you could be so devoted." 

"What did you think of me then?" 

She looked out at the horizon. "You know... I never really thought of you as working for Shinra... I didn't know about Mako reactors, just that I hated the science department." She smiled faintly. "So to me, as to the rest of us, you were Midgar's protector. Of course, most other girls my age were more interested in your appearance..." 

The swordsman shook his head slightly. "I always hated that." 

"Well, you are handsome," she laughed, poking him, "but I decided to be sensible and concede that you were out of my reach. Mom didn't like SOLDIERs anyway, though she was as shocked as anyone when Shinra announced your death." 

"Hmm," was all he said. 

"You'll probably get to meet her," Aeris told him, amused. 

"At least you haven't got an older brother," he replied. 

"Oh, I think Cloud's bad enough, isn't he?" 

Sephiroth smirked. "Yes, I suppose so." 

"But he should know by now that I care about you. So he's just going to have to get used to it." 

The swordsman leaned back on his hands. "I think he will always hate me, though. He will only be civil with me for your sake." 

"What about you?" she asked. 

"I... have a lingering dislike of him, but I've really very few reasons to hate the man. He was right, afterall." 

She sighed. "Please don't tell me you still hate yourself..." 

He sat up and looked at her; his eyes were blue. "Not hate. The dislike is not strong enough for hate, but it is still there..." 

Aeris took one of his hands. "And don't you ever tell yourself you aren't worthy of me, or that I would be better off without you, because neither is true." 

He lowered his gaze. "You've no idea how wonderful it feels to hear you say that." 

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad." In the contented pause, she felt her stomach rumble and blushed in embarrassment. 

"Hungry?" Sephiroth inquired, looking up at her again with a faint smirk of amusement. 

"Very," she answered. "Do you mind if I go eat?" 

He shook his head. "Of course not." 

Aeris stood, tugging on his hand as she did so. He blinked, then got up also. She laughed a little. "What I meant was, do you mind accompanying me, because I'm sure it's quite boring to watch someone eat." 

"Nothing you do could ever bore me," he replied. 

She laughed again and turned to lead him towards the inn's common room. "Come on. Let's go see if they'll still give me a free meal. They've been very generous to me since we got back. I think it's Nanaki's doing." 

"Possibly. But you should know the villagers love you, and they might do it anyway." 

"You think so?" 

He nodded. 

"I'll have to thank them before we leave." 

"We both will have to thank them." 

She glanced at him, and they walked on in silence. The common room was busy this time of evening, but Aeris managed to find them seats at one of the tables, though they shared it with four villagers--good friends by the look of them. She apologized for intruding, but they told her it was all right and welcomed the both of them with smiles before returning to their meals and their conversation. Sephiroth was silent and his eyes were a blue-green that seemed almost wary. She offered him a smile of assurance and he did his best to return it. 

The waitress seemed a little surprised upon finding the swordsman and the Cetra there, and she stumbled over some of her words as she asked what they would like. Aeris replied politely, but Sephiroth asked for nothing. The girl bobbed her head and hurried off to the kitchen. 

Aeris shook her head. "It's surprising how nervous she was..." 

"Not really," Sephiroth said. "You're practically a celebrity, and I am... well, me." 

"I don't think she was afraid of you. Just nervous." 

He blinked. "...then it is surprising." 

"Oh, come now," she said, "you don't look very threatening with that posture." 

The swordsman, sitting slightly slumped with chin in hand, querked an eyebrow at her. "I don't?" 

She giggled. "That must have been a terrible blow to your pride, yes?" 

"Not really," he remarked lightly. "You forget that you're biased." 

"Maybe. But if you want to pretend you still look all big and bad, that's fine with me." 

Sephiroth only smirked. 

The woman next to Aeris laughed, apparently having been watching the two. "Somehow I think he won with that look," she remarked to the Cetra. "True, it's a different kind of threatening, but I'd be no less frightened if it were turned on me." 

"I think I can handle him," Aeris said, laughing, too. 

Their mirth, however, seemed to sober the swordsman, and he shifted his gaze to the next table, all expression gone from his face. The Cetra thought she understood; as far as teasing went, he had several trump cards--killing her and kissing her both among them--but the thought of using them must have disgusted him, and so he retreated back into himself. 

She liked his sense of humor, though, even if he did often come across something painful and immediately cease to joke. When the woman beside her turned her attention back to her friends, she said as much, leaving out the last part. 

"I wasn't aware that I had much of a sense of humor," he commented. 

"You do," she told him. "And it suits you." 

He grunted, and she shook her head chidingly. The serving girl returned with her food, and though Sephiroth appeared to be absently watching the villagers at the next table, Aeris had little doubt that his attention was on her even as she ate. Normally, she would have been quite embarrassed about how quickly she was eating--and about the fact that the swordsman was sitting idle--but he did not seem to mind, and somehow that set her at ease. 

When she finished, she pushed her plate off to the side and leaned her head in her hands, peering at Sephiroth. After a while, he looked over at her questioningly. She smiled and straightened, asking, "What are you thinking about?" 

He hesitated before replying. "I am in the midst of all them"--he seemed to gesture with a quick glance around the room--"and yet I am not a part of them at all." 

"Neither am I," Aeris said. 

"But you could be if you wanted." 

She shrugged. "So could you." Then she grinned. "You're just more shy than I am." 

The swordsman scoffed, but said nothing to deny it. 

"Hard to believe this is the same Sephiroth who led armies and had women practically begging him to even _look_ at them," the woman beside Aeris remarked. She was just finishing up her own meal, and her friends were leisurely taking their time. 

One younger friend who sat at Sephiroth's left shook her head. "I think it makes perfect sense. You've never had a girlfriend before, huh?" She gave the swordsman a wink and a nudge in the side, causing him to shift uncomfortably. 

"And I still do not have one," he replied evenly, but... was it her, or did he look like he was blushing? She stifled a giggle with her hand. 

"Well, maybe you should ask her out," the woman went on. 

"No, no, if _he_'s the shy one," the elder of the two argued, "then maybe _she_ should ask _him_ out." 

Laughing and blushing at the same time, Aeris intruded before the pair could get any further. "Please, I'd rather not have someone play matchmaker for us." 

"You'll do all right on your own?" 

She nodded, trying to smooth her expression. 

"Best of luck then." 

A girl on the woman's right leaned across the table. "Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!" 

Aeris laughed, shaking her head. "If there is one, we will." 

"But you two were obviously made for each other," the young woman told her. 

Sephiroth was growing more and more uncomfortable, and, seeing this, the Cetra stood up. "Well, thank you for the... um... friendly conversation, but we really should be going." She turned and strode off to find the waitress, the swordsman as her shadow. "Excuse me," she said, catching the girl by the arm. "How much...?" 

"Oh, no," she exclaimed. "We could never charge you, Miss Aeris." 

"But--" 

"Please, your meals are on the house, as are many of your friends.' We owe a lot to you." 

Sighing, Aeris bowed her head in thanks and exited the inn, pausing some paces beyond the doorway. 

"...thank you," Sephiroth murmured to her after a time. 

She turned to glance at him, then shook her head. "Don't mention it. It was embarrassing for me, too, though I don't begrudge them their fun. I just wish they would let you be..." 

"Most of their words were said to you." 

"No, they were said to the both of us. I just answered them. And... I know words can hurt even when said in good fun--they didn't realize how tender a topic that is with you." 

"It's no better for you," he insisted. 

She shook her head again. "You can easily stay aloof to hatred and scorn, but you're lost when it comes to friendliness." 

"...but I don't mind your teasing." 

Aeris smiled. "I'm your friend, aren't I? That gives me teasing rights. Now let's go reclaim our spot before someone else appropriates it." 

He nodded and calmly took up her hand--to her great surprise--and lead her back up to the ledge where they had been sitting. 

"The sun's already set," she sighed as she sat down. 

Sephiroth sat at her side, casting her a glance. "The sun sets every day..." 

"But that doesn't make it any less beautiful." 

"You don't think you would ever tire of watching it?" 

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Each time, it feels like I'm seeing it for the first time... And it's never the same, so it might as well be." 

"Mm. I once felt that way as a child, but now... It's hard to be amazed at simple things anymore." 

"...I'll have to get you back your other wing, then, so you can fly again," Aeris murmured absently. 

He blinked and looked at her. "What?" 

She gave a start and stared back at him. "I... um..." She quickly shook her head and looked away. "...I had a dream once, where you only had one wing. More of a nightmare actually, but..." 

He fidgetted. "You had a nightmare about me...?" 

"No, no..." she said quickly. "That's not what I meant. It's just... well... you died, and everyone said I'd done it..." 

"Oh..." The swordsman hesitated. "I wonder what it feels like, to be blamed for a death and not actually have done it..." 

"Not nearly as terrible as murdering, I'm sure..." the Cetra reasoned somewhat reluctantly. "At least you can believe in yourself, even if no one else does." 

"But for the killers, who do they have, if not themselves?" He glanced at her. "I am lucky to have you to trust me, Aeris. I am lucky to have had this many chances as well." 

She looked down at their hands. "You wouldn't have really broken though, without me... would you?" 

"I don't know. But I could not have healed either. For a time I considered killing myself once I had done what I could to make amends..." 

"Oh, Sephiroth," she said, leaning against his shoulder and looking out at the sky, which by now held only a hint of color. Most of it was a deep blue-black. The brightest of the stars were already showing their faces. "I'm so glad I got caught up in all this. If I hadn't... well... I'd still be looking for someplace to belong." 

"Any one of your friends would readily take you in." 

"But I wouldn't _belong_ with them. I never did, really. I was kind, a good friend maybe, but an enigma to them all the same. Us, though, we can understand each other. My place is with you." 

He did not reply. 

After a time, she shifted to look up at him. "Is something wrong...?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "It is just that... there is nothing I can say to that." 

"Oh..." she said, settling against him again. Something in her heart told her that wasn't all, but the feeling was so tiny that she named it doubt and quickly dismissed it. She felt so comfortable here at his side, so warm, so content. And she felt that she could deny him nothing. Was this love? It seemed like it. Yet still something held her back from the conclusion. Some fleeting thought of uncertainty that left her doubting. But he was so very dear to her... 

A light touch on her arm, hesitant, then, seeming to gain confidence from her lack of protest, strengthened to a firm but gentle arm around her, keeping her close. Aeris smiled and closed her eyes. She could stay like this forever, she thought. No warning in her heart or mind, no one to laugh or look at her askew, or even to regard her with that closed gaze of accepted misunderstanding. The Planet's anguish was but a dim pang in the deep recesses of her soul, and its hopeful song for the coming battle was far louder, humming in tune with her own hope. 

And in this deep silence, with only the muted voices and sounds of the villagers to be heard, as faint as though they were miles distant, there were no weighted questions, no words to suppress her own, no hateful or indifferent voices to counter. 

In the warmth, no cold machinery, no insistant and eager arms, no soft and black caress of death. 

There was only Sephiroth. 

Or was it all just her own illusion? Doubt and uncertainty threaded their ways through her thoughts, sharpening them. Her own mind demanded an answer of her heart, which could only wince in reply. There was a note of worry even in the Planet's gentle hum. Sephiroth's shared past with her spoke of cold and darkness as much as it did of warmth and light. 

No, the peace was incomplete, but she wanted to forget, just for a time, all those cares that bore down on her so heavily. And here in his arms, she could feel safe to do so. He would hold reality and duty back while she took a moment to stand free of them and rest from her toils. He would let nothing harm her when she was thus naked. She could not do the same for him yet, but she could explore this world of hopes and bring back words of comfort to him, and he would smile and modestly thank her for it, though he had been the one who let her step out to search in the first place. 

Maybe they would go to Wutai, she thought. True, it would be hard on Sephiroth at first--it would be anywhere--but she was certain that in time the people could come to accept him, and some would befriend him if he let him. Yuffie, certainly. And with his skills surely he would be a great help to them. Perhaps even the negative reminder of the old war would motivate the people again. But they'd soon see what Aeris saw. They would realize there was not a trace of 'evil' in him, and that his coldness was born of uncertainty rather than the lack of a heart. He would sooner give his life than take another's. 

And surely this undivided faith in him, this joy and hope for a future with him... wasn't this love? She thought of Cloud, and what that felt like... The barely-suppressed excitement when he said her name, the happiness she had taken from his slightest smile, her fondness for even his annoying habits. Cloud, who had tried to be so strong a leader and been so boyish underneath. They had shared so much together and yet she hadn't known him nearly as well as Sephiroth. 

In fact, she had never found out the truth about his past. She had felt from the beginning that there was something not quite right, but she had never been able to get the answer from him because he himself had not known it. Yes, he and Tifa had referred to it a few times while she watched them, but they generally avoided the topic. Aeris would have to find time to ask him about it. And pray that in talking to him about something so personal, she would not start to attatch herself to him again. There was no way that she could build this second life around him. 

Not when she could--and wanted to--build it around Sephiroth. Was this love? She would have answered yes quite readily had there not been the wordless question that she could not pin down. That nagging worry that begged her to wait, wanted her to be dead certain. It had something to do with... with something he had said that night on the Highwind, but whenever she remembered it, all she could think of was his kiss. 

Absently, she lifted a finger to her lips, opening her eyes ever-so-slightly. After a moment, she lifted her head to look at Sephiroth. "I'm practically falling asleep," she said, laughing softly at herself. "It's not even that late." 

He shrugged lightly. "You will need all the rest you can get for tomorrow..." 

Again the doubt. And again she dismissed it. "Then I think I will sleep... You don't mind, do you? It's so terribly comfortable, here in your arms..." She blushed a little and lowered her head in a half-hearted attempt to hide it. 

"No, I don't mind," he answered softly. 

"...and you'll be here when I wake?" 

"Yes." 

Satisfied, she nodded and settled herself against him. She closed her eyes and for a time was merely content to sit there listening to the faint voices drifting up from below them and the pleasant goodnight's of the villagers in the tunnels behind and the steady beating of Sephiroth's heart. Eventually, though, sleep embraced her as well. 

* * *

__

She sat at a circular table surrounded by inky blackness. She was herself, and yet she could see herself sitting there, delicate hands folded neatly on the table, hair tied back with the pink ribbon, dressed plainly in white, green eyes gazing steadily at the woman across from her. 

She had never seen the woman before, yet she knew her. Her hair was a silky black in this light, her shadowed face pale, her clothing various shades of blue, and her accusing eyes a pale pink. The woman held an aura of one who had once considered her a rival, but had conceded and come with the intention of apologizing--the intention, yes, but the old feelings persisted. 

"Why did you make him hate me?" the woman asked. Her voice was unfamiliar, but Aeris knew at once who she was, and what she was talking about. 

She spoke as through a clear haze. "Why do you blame me for it? You could have told him the truth." 

"And tell him that I murdered my own friends?" Somehow the woman's straightforwardness did not surprise her. 

"You killed them...? Why?" 

"I wanted to kill the weaklings, the liars, the ones who thought they understood, but weren't capable of it--I always have. But how was I to know my virus would spread to my friends?" 

"And yet when they asked you why, you attacked rather than explained?" 

"I had wanted to get rid of the imperfections. My friends were dead. Why should I have cared about the others?" 

"You just didn't want anyone to know of your mistake, and you blamed the Cetra for your own mistake. Your intent was malevolent to begin with. Did you even really care about your 'friends'?" 

The woman turned her head away in aversion. "You are kind to everyone else, but so harsh to me." 

"It's true though, isn't it? Why lie to comfort you?" 

"You comfort Sephiroth, even though he has killed just as many as I have." 

"But he knows he was wrong--he's always known--and he accepts that. He's willing to make up for it. You're still refusing to take blame because you've no excuses, no cushion of 'I thought I was right.' Not like Sephiroth. But he would accept the blame. I know he would." 

"I will accept the punishment, if he does as well." 

Aeris felt herself fading. "He's punished himself enough..." 

"You just want to keep him for yourself," the woman said spitefully. 

"I'm being selfish? He wants to be with me." 

"Does he?" There was pain in her eyes. The only one she had actually... 

"Surely you've noticed it. I'm not forcing him to stay." 

"But maybe he feels obligated to." ...fiercely and protectively... 

"He loves me, and I love him. Please don't take him from me... Go alone. You can go alone, can't you? Can't you do something with your own strength alone?" 

But suddenly she found herself speaking to no one. Briefly, she felt a sense of loss, of failure, and then her awareness faded and she remembered no more. 

* * *

Aeris opened her eyes as the morning's grey light stroked her face. She stared ahead of her in confusion for a moment, forgetting where she was, then looked up to see Sephiroth looking down at her. 

"Morning..." he murmured. 

She smiled despite the lingering uneasiness in her heart, though she could remember nothing of her dream save its absense in her memory. "Good morning." 

He only looked away. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, a frown replacing her smile. 

"Aeris... there is something I must do. You will hate me for it, but I can see no other way..." 

"I could never hate you, Sephiroth..." she said, though uncertainty threaded her voice. He knew that, so what was he thinking would make her loathe him? 

He shook his head and released her, slowly climbing to his feet. She nearly fell over from the loss of his support, but caught herself with a hand and stood also. "Maybe you won't, but the others..." 

"...what are you talking about?" Aeris asked, growing more and more anxious. 

The swordsman turned to look at her, eyes an unreadable blue-green. "Minerva will understand. She does not know of my plans, but she will understand once she sees what happens... I can only hope that I am strong enough. If I am not, she will know. Please do not endanger yourself by going with her if that happens." 

She shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"I cannot explain. Even what I say now is..." 

Aeris reached up, gripping him by the shoulders, her eyes pleading. "Sephiroth, please don't leave me out of this. Whatever you're doing, let me come with you." 

He laid a gentle hand against her cheek. "That is the last thing that I can do. Perhaps I was wrong before to say it was dangerous for you to be near me, but now it is a certainty." He removed her hands from his shoulders and clasped them for a moment in his own before releasing them and turning to go. 

"Please, don't go..." she whispered. 

He did not turn around, but paused, head lowered. "She is waiting for me. I must." 

Her eyes widened. "...if you go, you may never come back," she said urgently. 

Sephiroth turned back to her, eyes that beautiful crystaline blue, uncertainty shining in them. He smiled faintly. "I may yet. Aeris... I love you." 

She stared back at him, tears in her eyes. Her voice would not work. "I... I..." 

The smile faded, and he shook his head minutely. "It's all right, Aeris. I do not mind. I am not worthy of you anyway, even if you say it is so. Forget me, and find someone better suited." She shook her head, but still the words would not come. A tear trickled down her cheek. He stepped back towards her, wiping it away with a gloved finger. "Shed no tears for me. I am still alive, aren't I?" 

"Sephiroth..." she whispered. "I... I am deathly afraid... My heart tells me that you will not return. Please..." 

He watched her a moment in silence, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "If you wish it," he said, "I will return. I promise." 

Aeris put a hand around his neck to hold him close for a moment as she returned the kiss. "...I'll hold you to that." 

The swordsman nodded, paused, then straightened and turned to leave. She wanted to run after him, to keep begging him to stay or let her go with him, but her feet were rooted to the floor. She stared after him with glistening eyes darting numbly over his long silver hair, the heels of his black boots, the gloves hiding his hands... 

He had put them on again, she noted, the thought only bringing fresh tears. Why, when she had finally found her Promised Land, did he have to go? It felt so cold without him... 

* * *

Sephiroth paused when he was certain he was out of her sight and leaned against the wall, head lowered. He hadn't wanted to make her cry... but he had had to tell her something. He could not simply leave without giving her some kind of goodbye, without telling her... 

He shut his eyes tightly. She had been unable to say anything. Did that mean she did not love him? He did not know why it hurt so much. He had never expected her to, thought it better for her that she didn't, and now, when he was certain of it, it hurt? 

He inhaled shakily, then blinked, lifting a finger to his cheek and pulling it away. Wet... Was he crying? Frowning, he rougly wiped away what tears there were and pushed away from the wall, heading down a set of stairs. 

"Hey, Seph!" 

He paused at the bottom, glancing to his left. "...hello, Yuffie," he replied tentatively. 

Her eyes held a gentle concern. Nanaki, sitting by her feet, regarded him with a similar expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

The swordsman shook his head. "Nothing..." 

"You are leaving, aren't you?" Nanaki said. 

He nodded, looking down. 

"...and you just told Aeris," Yuffie finished. She took a step towards him. "Are you going to fight her alone? It is your fight, afterall..." 

"Yes," he answered. "I am going alone. I... I do not want her in danger." 

The ninja shook her head slightly, but her expression was sober as she walked closer to him, head slightly bent so that she appeared even tinier next to his towering form. She paused, then took his hand and placed in it a crimson orb. She looked up into his face, dark grey eyes shining. "May the Water God Leviathan watch over you in the battle to come," she said softly. "Wutai places its faith in you to destroy the Crisis from the Sky and save the Planet from the grip of death." She closed his fingers over the materia, took a step back, and bowed gracefully. Nanaki cast her a look of approval. 

"Yuffie..." Sephiroth murmured, shaking his head. 

"I believe in you. You just make sure you come back. Aeris'll kill you if you don't." 

"Or, rather, we will kill you in her name," Nanaki ammended with a slight grin. 

"Right," the ninja confirmed. 

The swordsman smiled faintly at their little joke, albeit half-heartedly. He bowed his head. "Thank you both for your support and your acceptance. You've no idea how much it means to me... I shall try to make myself worthy of your friendship." He paused and glanced back towards where he had left Aeris. "And if I do not return, take care of her." 

"We will," Nanaki answered, "but we would rather not have to." 

"I know." He turned to go. 

"G'bye, Seph!" Yuffie called after him. 

"May you return to us, the Planet willing," Nanaki said. He thought he heard the ninja giggle at the guardian's formality. Sephiroth felt a pain in his heart for their cheerful fairwell to him, but outwardly he showed no sign of it. His expression was closed. 

__

Jenova, are you listening? he asked. 

__

Oh, yes, Sephiroth. I am here, she responded, sounding pleased. Perhaps she had noticed his unease and fragmented explanations of what he was doing. _What do you want of me? Are you finally coming to your senses? _

Does your offer still stand? If I... If I join you, you will let me spare Aeris and her friends? 

Yes, of course! 

He nodded to himself. _Then I've made my decision. _

You are joining me, then? 

Yes, he replied. _I... I do not want Aeris to die... She means too much to me... _

It figures that you would go against her wishes to protect her... Even so, I know you are a clever one. I am not going to believe you will not fight me simply because you claim to join me. 

I did not think so. What would you like me to do to prove my intentions? 

How about you behead that man there? 

Sephiroth looked up to see that he was near the gate now, and standing near it was the gatekeeper, gazing outward, not at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. _Aeris, forgive me._

The Masamune sang as it arched through the air and severed the man's head from his body. The head fell to the ground, bounced, rolled a few inches, and the body toppled over a moment later. Sephiroth strode on, eyes on his blade as he watched the blood slowly disappear. 

__

Very good, my son, Jenova laughed. _Very good indeed._

He only frowned slightly and quickened his step to put some distance between himself and the Canyon. It would not do to have Cloud discover his deeds and set out after him once again. It would happen eventually, but he wanted to be far from here when it did. 

__

What is it? Did that man's murder make you uncomfortable? Well, don't worry. You will get used to it again after a few more die. 

Mother, where are you? 

Oh, it is wonderful to hear you say that again! You have finally admitted that that woman is not your mother? 

Perhaps she is, he replied evenly, _but she was never there for me. Your cells brought her life again, and yet she did nothing for me. You were trapped, so of course you could do nothing... But you cared, didn't you? _

Yes. And I still do, my son. 

Where are you? I want to see you again. 

Now, now, don't be so hasty. You said many cruel things to me. Do you apologize? 

He pushed his disgust far back into a corner of his mind. _I am sorry. I wish I could take back my words, but I know I cannot... Can you forgive me, Mother? _

How could I deny my son his wishes? Of course I forgive you. As for where I am, your initial guess was not wrong. But I would have left had you headed there intending to kill me. I will wait for you there. 

Sephiroth nodded. It had begun there... and now it would--begin again. He shook his head. What was he thinking? No, no, it would not end there. He focused his thoughts, bringing up the familiar image of the Northern Crater as he last remembered it. Darkness flickered around him, fading away again to his mental image of the crater. Slightly different now, but still the crater... 

"All right, Mother," he said aloud. "I am here." 

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally moving on with the plot again. And a cliffhanger. Ha. Um... yeah. I'll try to get out the next chapter soon before someone beheads me. O.o 


	26. Too Far Fallen

Katrina stared with eyes wide as she watched Sephiroth disappear beyond the gate. It was some time before she gained enough control over her trembling body to make her slow way over to the fallen gatekeeper. She stood beside the body, staring now at the blood and the severed head that lay some feet away. Her stomach turned and she shut her eyes tightly. 

How could Sephiroth do such a thing? The man hadn't even had time to scream... No warning, no chance for goodbyes, not even a moment of happiness with which to complete his life. Simply death, swift and merciless. But hadn't that been how Sephiroth had always killed? Quick and efficient? 

No. He couldn't kill so easily. This death had been deliberate, not spontaneous as it had seemed. But... why? She couldn't understand it, but he had to have some reason. He had to! 

Shaking herself, Katrina turned away and opened her eyes. She had to find Aeris; she would understand it. Where was Aeris? Hadn't she been staying up near the observatory? The girl took a deep breath and ran off up the steps and into the Canyon's tunnel. She had to hurry; villagers were already gathering, and if the wrong people found out... 

"Hey! Where're you going in such a hurry?" 

She slowed to a halt and looked back. "Y-yuffie," she said breathlessly. 

The ninja hopped up a few steps to join her. "What's up?" 

"It's Sephiroth, he..." she faltered. "The gatekeeper... he killed him." 

Yuffie's eyes widened. "He killed him? What for?" 

Katrina shook her head. "I don't know. I was going to find Aeris to..." 

"Right," she interrupted. She turned aside. "Red, go find out where Cloud is and make sure he doesn't jump to any conclusions." 

The guardian nodded silently and bounded off. 

Yuffie turned back to the girl. "Can you go down to the gate and try to keep the crowd calm?" 

Katrina nodded dumbly. 

"Tell them Sephiroth did it if you have to, but tell them not to panic. He's gone, and we're trying to figure out why he did that." 

She nodded again. "I-I will." 

"I'm going to go find Aeris and see if she knows what's going on." Yuffie turned and ran off. 

The girl stared after her, marveling at her grasp of the situation, then shook herself. If she was going to calm down the villagers, she couldn't be so dazed herself. She closed her eyes a moment and gathered her wits, then hurried outside again. 

"Oh Gods..." a woman was crying as she joined the group, leaning against another villager. 

"What happened?" asked someone who managed to appear a bit more collected. 

"I don't know," replied a man who knelt by the corpse. "But, Gods... Ira didn't deserve this..." 

"Was it Sephiroth?" someone queried. 

"Who else could have done this? Clean off..." 

"I knew we shouldn't have let him into town. I knew it all along!" 

"Someone should go tell Nanaki..." 

"I think he already knows. I saw him run by a minute ago." 

"Where was he going?" 

"Wanted to know where that blond guy was. Cloud, is it?" 

"I hope they go after the son of a bitch." 

"Right. It's about time somebody..." 

"...but what about..." 

"After this? There's no way he's going to..." 

Katrina stepped up to the group and faltered there a moment, not knowing what to say. 

Anne turned to her. "Do you know what's going on, Katrina? No one seems to have seen it..." 

"I saw it," she stated. 

The crowd quieted down and everyone turned to look at her. "...what happened?" someone finally asked. 

"Please don't panic, anyone," the girl went on, trying her best to keep her voice even and steady. "Yes, it was Sephiroth, but until we find out why he did it, we shouldn't jump to conclusions..." 

"But what reason _could_ he have? If he wanted to leave, he could have just gone. He didn't have to hurt anyone, much less kill them!" 

"Please," Katrina went on, "there must have been some reason for it. I know him; he can't kill so easily, and he wouldn't do it carelessly. Yuffie's looking for Aeris right now. She'll probably understand it." 

"Having a reason doesn't change the fact that he killed Ira!" 

"You were willing to accept him before, when he'd already killed hundreds and never provided you with any reason, never offered any excuses, never asked for your forgiveness, but you won't forgive him for one death, even if it turns out he has a perfectly logical excuse!?" she cried. "What kind of people are you!?" 

The group stared at her mutely. 

"What's happened here?" Elder Hargo asked, walking up. 

"Sephiroth... Sephiroth killed him..." Anne said weakly. 

The Elder frowned gravely. "I see..." 

Miera trotted up at his heels, moving through the crowd to get a look at the body. She turned from it with a grimace and sat back, looking up at the gathered villagers. "Does anyone know why?" 

"That's what Yuffie's trying to find out," Katrina explained. 

The creature nodded. "Clear out, everyone," she said after a moment. "There is no point in standing around here and being useless. Tell your friends and family if you must, but do not panic until we know what is going on. We have no need of nasty rumors." 

The crowd murmured, some in worry, some in anger, others merely in shock, but they dispersed. 

Katrina sighed heavily. "Thank you, Miera," she said. "The things they were saying..." 

Miera bumped her head against the girl's leg. "They are shocked and horrified at seeing one of their friends dead. It is natural for them to be angry." 

"I know, I know, but... Even I can't imagine how Sephiroth could do this, and I saw it happen! I... How can they be so quick to..." 

Elder Hargo laid a hand on her shoulder. "He is your friend, child. Of course you feel more doubtful of it. But many of them do not know him, and despite what Nanaki says, they still harbor an old fear of him. They can easily believe he has become a murderer again." 

"He has become a murderer again," Katrina said bitterly. "But he's not insane. He can't be insane..." 

"I am sure Aeris, or perhaps that Minerva girl, can understand what has happened," Miera told her firmly. 

The girl nodded and promptly sat down on the ground, doing her best not to cry. 

* * *

Yuffie stumbled over her own feet and had to stop for a moment to collect herself again. Sephiroth had killed again? He had simply walked up and slaughtered a man without reason? She couldn't understand it at all. He had been getting along so well... 

But he hadn't lost his mind. Of this she was certain. He had too much compassion, too many people to support him, no reason to snap. There had been such incredible sorrow in his eyes when she had spoken to him. A weight that seemed to press down upon him even when he stood erect, as though a heavy decision was laid on his shoulders. 

And perhaps it had been. There had to be some logical reason for this. Aeris would know. She had to find Aeris to give the Cetra time enough to compose herself and understand it so that she could explain it to Cloud before he acted on his fear and anger and suspicion. She had to explain it to _everyone_ before they once again labeled the swordsman 'evil.' 

Yuffie straightened and went on. She found Aeris sitting against a wall just inside an archway leading out. Her knees were drawn up against her, her arms wrapped tightly about them, and her face hidden behind them. 

The ninja slowed as she approached the Cetra. "...Aeris?" she queried uncertainly. 

She looked up. Her eyes were red from crying, but there were no tears on her face now, only a questioning vagueness, as though she thought she might be having a nightmare and wondered if she could wake up now. 

"Aeris, it's Sephiroth..." Yuffie began falteringly. 

"What did he do?" Aeris asked, voice sounding distant. 

"He... killed the gatekeeper on his way out." 

The Cetra stared at her, then nodded slowly. "So that's what..." She took a deep breath, than got to her feet. She seemed years older. "He said I would hate him for it..." 

"Did he give you any hint as to why he'd go and kill someone?" Yuffie asked. 

"He's gone to fight Jenova alone, that much I know. He said Minerva would understand... Do you know where she is?" 

She shook her head. "No... but I can go look for her." 

"I'll go with you." She paused. "Does Cloud know?" 

"I'm not sure, but I sent Red to make sure he doesn't do anything rash." 

"Let's hurry then," Aeris said, and her face was expressionless. Yuffie had never seen her that way before. 

She nodded and headed for the ladder leading farther up. The Cetra followed behind her. They reached the top of the canyon to find Minerva sitting on the ledge. The girl glanced back at them, then stood and strode to join them. 

"Sephiroth killed a man..." Yuffie said falteringly. 

Minerva nodded in simple acknowledgment. "I saw." 

"Please, can you tell us why?" Aeris asked, some emotion returning to her face. 

"He needed to do something to get Jenova to let him close. She's too fast. He could never have caught up with her, so he had to deceive her." She sighed. "Well, let me see the body and I will see what I can do." 

"You mean he..." Yuffie began incredulously. 

"...he pretended to join her so that she would let him close enough for him to kill her," Aeris finished. "And that's why he had to go alone." 

The silver-haired girl only nodded and brushed past the two to head down the ladder. The ninja started and followed after her. The Cetra went last. 

* * *

He waited, looking around the desolate place. The wind was cold and sharp, whipping at his hair and slicing past his clothing and skin to his bones. He did not care. It reminded him of when he had awoken amidst a snowstorm with the cold and the ice battering at him, reminded him of how lost he had been, not knowing who he was. 

Sephiroth knew now exactly who he was. And so he waited. 

__

Ah, my son, it is good to see you again. She still spoke in his mind. If she had a voice, he had never heard it. 

The swordsman turned around. "Hello, Jenova," he replied coolly. 

Her pink eyes bore into him accusingly. _So you've come to kill me afterall?_

He scoffed. "You think I'd really join you?" 

A sigh. _I knew it was too good to be true. But you put on such a wonderful act. I couldn't even sense any thoughts that might give it away. And that killing of a gatekeeper..._

Sephiroth frowned. He remembered how the gatekeeper had gone to ask Nanaki's advice upon his arrival rather than simply refusing him entry. _He should have turned me away._ "Why were you so willing to let me come, if you knew it to be an act?" 

__

Oh, all I ever wanted, if I was to die, was to face you alone. And I knew that with enough mockery, enough reminding you of how impossible it would be to find me, you would eventually forsake the help of the others and figure something out on your own. I never thought it would be something so pleasing as that marvelous display you put on! 

"You deceived me again..." 

__

What, you wanted me to just say, 'You don't have to do anything to come fight me; just come alone and I'll let you'? I wasn't about to do that, especially when you came up with that pleasing solution. 

"And you say you want me to be happy," he muttered. 

__

I know, I know, I'm being selfish. But then, everyone always wants you to do something. The battles have always been fought over you, if you've noticed. You're the most powerful being on this planet, so of course everyone has wanted you for their own gains. 

"Not everyone has... Professor Gast didn't, Mother didn't, Aeris never even thought about it..." 

__

Oh, certainly they wanted you for something, be it friendship or proof of accomplishment. Perhaps not as much as Professor Hojo wanted you, to bring him prestige and even godhood--surely if he could create someone powerful enough to be a god, he was one himself. Shinra wanted you to help them control the world. Countless women wanted to share your bed, and numerous men wished they could be you. I wanted you to exact my revenge, but at least I befriended you as well. 

Sephiroth scoffed. "Some friend..." 

Jenova ignored him and went on. _Now, Professor Gast wanted to study you, but I suppose you would call him a good man and so he abandoned the project. Too bad he didn't try to save you, hmm?_

"Hojo would have killed him had he tried." 

__

I suppose. And about that Lucrecia woman, you do realize she only wanted you so she could be a mother to you, don't you? 

"Isn't that why all mothers bring children into the world? Of course, you could never understand that, could you?" 

__

And you can? 

"I have a mother who loves me," he answered. "I think that is as much as I need to understand it." 

__

Hmph. And yet you've left Minerva to fend for herself. 

"She has Reno, and like as not he can be a better friend to her than I ever could. Besides, it will be better for her if she does not have you talking in her head all the time." 

__

You don't realize how much of a difference you make to her, do you? She turns to you when she needs help, not anyone else. Just another person who wants you, I suppose, Jenova added lightly. 

"And what would you say of Aeris?" Sephiroth inquired, raising an eyebrow as though daring her to say one cruel word about her. 

__

She just wanted someone to love her. You think that Cloud creature could really care about her? Of course not. But she always knew that you had the capacity for it, so she stayed near you, seeking your friendship. And now look, she says she wishes you hadn't fallen in love with her? She just wants to be free of guilt for making it happen and not having the grace to love you back. 

"I don't care about that," he said. "So long as I have her friendship." 

__

But you do care. You cried when you found out she didn't love you, remember? And yet you feel you have to give me up for her. Hmph. But I suppose she is_ the perfect, selfless one, and I'm just the evil alien. Ah, but I am selfish, and I'm not about to let you go without a fight._

"You intend to keep me by killing me?" 

__

I think of it more as taking you down with me. 

"You are selfish," he muttered. "And you're no friend of mine." 

__

'If you really were my friend, you'd let me go back to Aeris,' she mocked. _Sorry, but jealousy is such a strong emotion. I'm not about to hand you over to the little bitch and then roll over and die. Go ahead and think me weak for it. I don't care!_

"Enough," he said, the cold look returning to his eyes. "We came here to fight, not to talk. I am sick of your voice in my head." 

__

Then silence me, she said, that knowing half-smile on her face. 

"I shall," he declared, the Masamune appearing in his hand as he charged for her. 

* * *

When they stepped outside, Aeris immediately spotted the gathering near the gate. Katrina was sitting on the ground with Miera curled at her side. Elder Hargo and Elder Margo were both there, and Lucrecia stood leaning against Vincent. The three strode to join them. 

Aeris knelt down beside the body, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Oh, Sephiroth..." she murmured. 

Minerva crouched down beside her, taking the man's head and placing it back at the neck. She frowned minutely. "I... do not know how to heal something like this," she admitted reluctantly. 

"Then let me do it," the Cetra said. 

The girl caught her hand. "No, just show me how. Save your energy; you may need it." 

Aeris stared at her, then nodded. She laid a hand against the man's face and closed her eyes, delving into the Lifestream with her consciousness. She wondered if Minerva could follow. After a moment, she withdrew and glanced at the girl. 

"...I will do what I can," she said. 

The Cetra got to her feet and turned to Lucrecia. "Could I... talk to you for a second?" 

Sephiroth's mother smiled gently at her. "Of course, dear." 

The two went half-way up the stairs and sat down. Aeris fidgeted. "There's something that's been bothering me since we got back..." she began uncertainly. 

"Go on," Lucrecia said encouragingly. 

"Well... I know it's something that Sephiroth said to me, but I can't quite remember what it was..." 

"You can remember when, can't you?" 

She nodded. "It was the night after we fought Hojo." 

"What were you talking about?" 

Aeris closed her eyes. She remembered him leaning over the railing with his head down and his silver hair falling forward to hide his face. "I was... trying to show him how wonderful he was, and then he... I said I couldn't be happy if someone near me was hurting, and he asked if I felt it, and..." 

"What did he mean exactly?" 

She hesitated, then nodded suddenly, remembering. "He said he used to think I was an empath when he was little." She smiled faintly. "He looked so embarrassed, but I had nothing to disprove it, and I still don't." 

Lucrecia nodded. "I think I can guess what's bothering you... If you are an empath, how do you know which emotions are yours, and which belong to someone else?" 

Aeris blinked. "I... I don't know. I guess by whether or not it's logical. But I've felt things in the past that, now that I think about it, may not have been my emotions, and I've always rationalized them to myself." 

"I do not wish to hurt you," the woman went on gently, "but there is something I must ask you." 

The Cetra nodded. "Go on." 

"Do you love my son, or are you merely feeling his love for you?" 

Stricken to silence, Aeris stared at her while the minutes stretched and passed. That was it. That was the question, the worry that had plagued her mind and her heart. Finally, she spoke. "It would be cruel if I were only reflecting his feelings, but... I am not certain. I never was. And now..." 

"Spend some time away from everyone," Lucrecia suggested. "Perhaps then you'll feel only your own emotions and be able to sort them out and give him an answer when he returns." 

Aeris nodded slowly. "Yes, I think you're right..." She got to her feet. "I'm going up to the observatory. If anyone asks where I am, please ask them to wait for me to come back down, all right?" 

Sephiroth's mother nodded. "I will." 

The Cetra bowed her head in thanks, then darted up the rest of the stairs and on up to the top of the canyon. Instead of sitting down on the ledge where she could watch the scene below, she went into the observatory, all the way to the top, and sat down on the floor. 

She closed her eyes and thought of Sephiroth. The first image she brought to mind was one of him smiling faintly, his eyes a crystalline blue, his head slightly tilted, and his bangs slanting across his face. Such a face... He looked so handsome, so innocent, so delicate at times that it seemed a harsh word could still harm him. But he could steel himself in an instant, rebuild all his old barriers. The eagerness would disappear from his eyes, any smile gone from his face save for one of derision. 

Part of her hated that transformation, but she knew it made things easier for him. Part of her admired his ability to pull it off. Part of her felt very special indeed, if he let down all those walls for her, showed her those rare, tentative smiles. 

But even when he did bare his soul, he was still strong. She wondered if he could see that he hardly needed any defenses at all. He was strong enough to bear so much without needing to withdraw from it. He could even comfort her when he himself had to be so torn inside. She wondered, too, when it was that he had come up with this plan. Had it been in his mind for all of yesterday? Had he talked with her, joked with her, held her in his arms all the while knowing he would have to do this horrible thing, and yet hardly given any sign of it? 

There was no doubt he was strong now, much stronger than he had been weeks, even days ago. And, she realized, she had grown weaker, more dependent upon him. Yes, perhaps she had let down her defenses, too, but what did she have to hold herself up? She tried so hard to help others, yet what a state she was in herself! With Sephiroth nearby, she felt she could do anything, but now that he was gone... she felt empty. Was it only his confidence she had felt? 

__

Bear up, Aeris, she told herself. _It's worry that's making you weak._ Yes, it had to be--that gnawing worry in her heart that dreaded... dreaded hearing that he was dead. Why could she not have faith in him? Believe that he was powerful enough to live through the encounter? Didn't he have confidence in her? But no, he went out to fight and to take her burden because he wanted her to be safe from all of it. 

She would rather they face it all together. She was stronger when he was with her. 

She remembered his fearful, accusing eyes in the lab. 

He was stronger when she was with him, too. 

Aeris wanted nothing more than to go to him now and join him in his battle. But where was he? He could be in the most predictable of places, or he could be somewhere completely obscure. 

She shook her head. She could not go to him until she had an answer to give him. Did she love him or not? 

For a moment, a mere instant, she abandoned her thoughts and let herself drift among her emotions. There was fear there, dread, worry, a heavy weariness, and yes, love, strong and buried deep but her own. She withdrew, bringing it tenderly to the surface with her and opening her eyes. It was real, it was her own, not some shallow reflection. She loved him, loved him for that strength and beauty and gentleness of his soul. She loved him for his intelligence, his sense of humor, his understanding. 

So why hadn't she let herself see it? Why had she been so afraid of falling in love? ...the answer came easily enough. With so many people she had loved, one of them had to die. Her mother, Zack, and then finally it had been her turn. But now, she was safe, and it was Sephiroth who might not live. 

Aeris climbed to her feet, tossing her hair over her shoulders and heading back down. She would try to go to him, but she had things to attend to here first. She had to convince these people who had never truly known him that they had nothing to fear from him. Somehow she had to make them understand why he had killed, not just this time, but all the times before. She took a deep breath before heading back down. 

The gathering had grown bigger, and considerably louder. Cloud was down there, arguing with Vincent, with Lucrecia, with Katrina. Tifa held his arm, as if to restrain him, but seemed as though she was agreeing with him more than trying to calm him down. The two Elders, Nanaki, Yuffie, and Miera were trying to quiet the five, but having little success. Minerva still crouched beside the body, a hand laid against the broken neck. Reno was perched next to her, watching the others uneasily. Reeve stood slightly apart from the group, shaking his head, Elena was beside him, arms folded, and Rude stood silently behind them. 

Aeris descended the steps slowly, a slight frown on her face. 

"You expect me to trust some girl who looks exactly like him!?" Cloud was demanding, flinging a hand in Minerva's direction. She did not spare him even a glance. 

"She's trying to bring him back!" Katrina argued. "You're calling her a liar because of her _looks_!?" 

"Maybe she's lying to defend him, did you think about that?" Tifa asked. 

"But she doesn't have to lie," Lucrecia countered. "Sephiroth wouldn't kill senselessly!" 

"What about Nibelheim? What about Meteor? Don't tell me that wasn't senseless!!" 

"He was insane then!" 

"Well, maybe he's insane now!" 

"Nothing happened to make him snap!" 

"How do you know that!? Maybe Jenova's been convincing him all along!" 

"He would not submit to her again, especially with Aeris around." 

"What if it was all just an illusion!? An elaborate pretense so we'd trust him!?" 

"That's enough!!" 

Everyone turned to stare at Aeris. Few of them had ever heard her raise her voice. Finally Nanaki padded over to her and rubbed his face against her leg. Her expression softened briefly as she glanced down at him. The others stepped aside for her as she leaned down to briefly touch the corpse; Minerva was making little progress, if any, but the Cetra did not want to disturb her. She could not remember how long it had taken her. She had had no sense of time. 

Straightening, she turned back to the group. She looked at each in turn before she spoke. Strangely, few of them held her gaze. Aeris sighed. "Cloud, Tifa... Surely you two are not so blind as to have missed seeing Sephiroth's transformation. Surely you are not so stubborn as to have ignored it. You know very well that he is not insane." 

"Then how do you explain this?" Cloud demanded. Tifa, who had looked ashamed from the moment Aeris stepped in, cast him a sharp look. 

The Cetra's voice remained calm and steady. "Minerva has told you, hasn't she? He used the only method he could think of to get to Jenova. He will kill her, and isn't that some redemption?" 

"If he really is doing it, it's only for revenge, isn't it?" The anger was leaving him, and only a worried frown continued to mar his face. 

"Not only for revenge. He knows what it means to the Planet, and he thinks that by doing it on his own, he's protecting the rest of us..." 

"I still don't get it, Aeris. How could he do this, even if it is for a cause? Couldn't he think of something else? He's supposed to be brilliant, isn't he? So why did he have to kill again?" 

Aeris sighed. "Cloud, come here," she said softly. He blinked, then walked the few steps towards her. Tifa let go of his arm and watched uncertainly. The Cetra cast her a slight smile, then lightly touched Cloud's arm. "Sit down?" He hesitated, but sat as she did. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, they were twin pools of green, bottomless and reflective. A ghost of a smile graced her countenance. 

"Cloud, imagine for a moment, that you are a child, naïve and full of hope as all children are. But you are different; your hope and naïveté are diminishing, because you are in a lab, you are a specimen, you are not allowed any freedom. You can only dream, and your dreams seem more and more impossible by the day." 

Everyone was completely silent, listening intently. The others situated themselves in a circle around her. Faint compassion showed on some faces, mere interest on others. Aeris's voice remained steady, her gaze meeting those of her friends with a knowing smile. 

"You are only an experiment, they tell you," she went on. "You are not fit to be with normal, human children. They treat you harshly, they experiment relentlessly, beat you without reason, but you think perhaps that this is how you should be treated, for you have known nothing else. Deep down, though, a resentment for it grows, and as you grow older, you become aware that this cruelty is not commonplace. No, it is deeply wrong. But what can you do? 

"There is one, who is supposed to take care of you as well as discipline you, and she is not so indifferent as she once was. She does not know much, but she tells you what she can. You are eager to know about your family, relieved to know that you had one at some point. You wish you had known them, but it is enough now to know of them. This woman who takes care of you, you become friends with her, but never too close because of the lies and the cruelty that remain between you. 

"One day, you see a little girl in the hallway as you are heading for the laboratory. She is crying. You risk punishment to sit down beside her and ask her if she is all right. But she surprises you; certainly you manage to reassure her, but she notices your pain as well. She is so young, and you thought you kept it well hidden, but she sees it so easily. She tells you that you are the same as she. It is years before you make a decision--to help her escape this horrible prison. You send her and her mother far away from this place, but stay behind yourself in hopes that you are enough to satisfy the curiosity of the Professor. 

"The years pass with little difference from one to the next. You grow a little taller, you learn a little more about what is done to you, you gain a little more confidence, you have to hide a little more. And then, you begin to forget. Your perfect memory broken and blotched until hardly anything remains." 

Aeris paused. Her audience remained silent, watching her. Even Minerva had turned from her daunting task to watch with an openness that Aeris had never seen before. 

"...imagine for a moment, that you do not remember much of your past, and that what you do remember is vague and painful. You have never had any friends to speak of, not even friendly acquaintances. You have always been set apart from the others, different somehow. They laugh at you, sneer, scoff, snicker, condescend... You become steeled to their words so that no matter what they say, you can bear it without expression or comment. 

"Then finally, imagine that you get your chance to show them all, to prove that you are better than they. But when you finally climb your way to the top, they only look at you in awe for your actions, thinking nothing of you as a person. Disappointed, disillusioned, jaded, you continue on, this nagging worry in your mind that maybe they were right... 

"And for a while, you lose yourself to your duties, try not to think about the fact that you are completely and utterly alone, that no one even dares to touch you, to speak to you, unless they have to. 

"Then one day, you discover that all you have ever been told about your past is a lie. All those little scraps of memories mean nothing at all. Almost your entire life is a blank, a lie. Suddenly, your identity falls apart. Who are you? All you ever thought you were is called into question. And that nagging voice in your mind that keeps wondering has grown stronger. Could it be that you are something... less than human? 

"No, no, that can't be! You're better than them, you know it! With the fierceness born of years of repressed anger and hurt, you search for something, some piece of information that will prove that you are indeed superior. And look! You have found it! Sad story though it is, you are superior to them in every way, and you would be justified in telling them so, in treating them with cruelty worse than they treated you with, in exacting your revenge. 

"In killing them. 

"...killing them? 

"Why not? You've killed before, in wars and battles and various missions. Countless people. Why should it be any different now? Just because they are defenseless...? But no, they have wronged you. For your entire existence, for the entire existence of all your people, they have always wronged you. And you are the only one who can compensate for it. 

"Oh, glorious thing! You are the hero of your race! And you shall exact your revenge, and be rewarded. But what's this? You find another of your kind, your mother. Your mother, who surely must love you and understand you as no one else has ever done. She agrees with you, wants you to kill also. Well, then you are doubly justified, are you not? 

"So you kill them. 

"Time passes, and slowly a new 'truth' reaches your ears. A truth that says you are not what you thought you were, you are not superior, you are not justified in killing. 

"What now? Surely that cannot be true. But... what if it is? There is another who claims to be one of your kind, and yet she is against you. Why? This truth says that you are not the same as her. You are the opposite of her. She is the light and you are the darkness. 

"No, no, no! You are superior, you are justified. But your heart falters. What if these people you are killing... are innocent? Then you are a murderer. Oh please, gods, you do not want to be a murderer... 

"Your mother wishes you to kill this girl who is against you. She says it must be done, and surely if you are to go on with your plan, she is right. So you agree, reluctantly, to kill the girl, this girl who says she is that which you are not. After taking her life, your heart cries, your mind falters. What is it that you have done? What is it that you are doing? Oh, stop, stop, please stop... 

"But no, you must continue on. You are superior, you are justified. Your mother wishes you to take this revenge. So you go on. But your heart still cries, and your mind still wonders. Perhaps... you should not be doing this. Perhaps they were right all along. There are many who wish to kill you. You meet them at the end, in a final battle. Your mother is wounded already. You do not wish to fight them, not after hearing their words. Their words ring true in your ears, and you know you were wrong. 

"You are a murderer. 

"Let them kill you, then. Let them exact their revenge upon you, for theirs is justified, whereas yours was not. You killed without reason. 

"You are a murderer. 

"No one will ever forgive you for this. 

"But... what is this? A new life again? Everyone still hates and fears you, but you have a new life. What are you to do with it? What can you do? What could you possibly do to make up for what you have done before? You cannot undo it... 

"They tell you that you are powerful, though. Powerful enough to bring back the dead? Perhaps. So you bring back that girl who is what you were not and can never be. You bring her back, but she hates and fears you too, doesn't she? Then you shall wander alone for all your remaining years... 

"But what is happening? She is getting involved in your problems. She says that you are no different than she, even though you are certain you are. What does she mean? What is she talking about? Why is she showing you, her murderer, kindness, when no one else has ever bothered? 

"Soon enough, she is in the hands of your enemies, and you cannot allow that. You cannot allow her to be hurt again. So of course you will trade your life for hers. Yours is worthless. Let them do what they want with you; you deserve it. 

"So many people involved, your enemies are the enemies of many. Your 'mother' speaks in your mind, urging you to join her once again, twisting reality and muddling the line between truth and falsehood, till you no longer know what is right and what is wrong. Won't someone free you from this madness? Won't someone clear your mind of these lies? But you know no one will come. 

"But she does. That girl who is everything compared to your nothing, who is pure to your tainted, good to your evil. And she says she cares about you. She says she wants to help you, and she does. Why does she bother? And what is this strange feeling in your heart? 

"Your enemies are defeated. Yet this mystery of the girl remains. You killed her. Why is she not afraid of you? You killed her. Why does she not see the danger? You killed her. Why does she care? Why does she bother? You killed her. Why do you allow her to remain at your side? Surely you are still dangerous, surely it is better for her to flee from you. Oh please, let her go away, you do not want her to die again... 

"But you do not want her to go. You want to be with her, always. You want to protect her, though you are not her guardian. She understands you in a way that no one ever has, not even yourself. She cares about you, too. And you... you love her. 

"The problem of your 'mother' remains. You have to get rid of her, get her out of your mind, remove her threat from the Planet. But how, if she can see your every thought, are you to find her and kill her? Surely she will only flee. So you must pull off your most incredible deception ever. You must trick even yourself into thinking that you shall side with her. You must deceive her into allowing you near her, that you may stab her in the back. But also, you must prove yourself to her. 

"You must kill again. 

"You know the girl will never approve. You know her friends will hate you forever. You know everyone will curse your name. But it must be done, because it is the only way. 

"You say goodbye to the girl. You tell her you love her. You tell her you must go, and that she cannot come with you, and that she will not like what you are doing. 

"But then, she says something strange. 

"'I want you to come back.' 

"Surely she cannot mean this, surely she would never wish to see you again... But there are tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat, and you tell her that of course you will return. You love her. You turn and walk away." 

Aeris's voice faltered for the first time, dropping to a whisper. "What you do not know is that she loves you back." 

The silence remained. Lucrecia was crying and Vincent put a strong arm around her. There were tears in Katrina's eyes. Yuffie's eyes were downcast and she methodically stroked Nanaki's mane. Miera was curled against Nanaki. Reeve looked as though he was holding back tears himself. Rude wore a deep frown. Elena appeared fascinated by her hands. Elder Hargo's gaze was clear and calm, while Elder Margo wore a sad smile. Minerva's steady gaze held a faint concern, and Reno's compassion was plain. The two were holding hands. Tifa was leaning against Cloud, who's face wore that troubled expression Aeris had seen so many times. 

"Aeris..." he began, gently intruding upon the silence, but intruding all the same. 

She blinked, giving a slight start upon hearing her name, and turned to regard him, the thoughtfulness gone from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, more certain of his words now. "I've been so mistrustful and hateful toward him, and you..." 

"It's all right, Cloud," she replied. "I just hope I've managed to change that." 

He nodded sincerely. "I... none of us... can think of him the same way anymore. There's no way." 

Aeris smiled faintly, laid a hand on his shoulder, then turned to Minerva. 

The girl dropped her gaze, glancing back at the dead man. "I cannot... It is as though something is stopping me..." 

"Planet?" the Cetra murmured. 

__

Wait, child, wait. 

"...but why?" 

__

You will understand in time. Do not worry. 

Aeris sighed. "The Planet is interfering, though I've no idea why; it won't tell me." 

"You mean you can't...?" Yuffie asked anxiously. 

She shook her head. "No. I'll tell you when I understand it." She glanced towards the gate, then back at her friends. "...I'm going to him." 

"Aeris..." Cloud began. She only smiled faintly and got to her feet. 

Minerva stood also. "Aeris, it is his fight. He left you out of it for a reason." 

"I know. But I have to go. Tell me, where is he?" 

The girl hesitated, then sighed. "They are at the Northern Crater." 

The Cetra bowed her head. "Thank you." Then she turned, stepping past the others who had all stood by now, and headed out through the gate. Her friends were starting to talk again behind her, but she ignored their voices and kept walking. She was nearly to the bottom of the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her and paused to glance over her shoulder. 

Yuffie was descending the stairs two at a time, and Nanaki kept pace at her side. The two caught up with her, and the ninja flashed her a grin. "We're coming with you." 

Aeris looked at the two for a moment, then shook her head, a smile coming to her face. "I just can't go anywhere by myself, can I? Well, at least everyone else didn't come along, too." 

"Oh, they wanted to," the girl said as they started walking again. "But we figured Minerva should stay behind because she can sort of tell them what's going on, and Reno just wanted to stick around with her. Katrina wanted to come along, but she's too inexperienced. Cloud thought it was about time he let you do something on your own, and most everyone else figured it wasn't their fight." 

"And it is yours?" the Cetra asked. 

"Both of us are quite worried about Sephiroth," Nanaki said. "Perhaps not as much as you, but I still would like to consider him a friend." 

"Me, too," Yuffie put in. "And besides, we're both leaders, right? It's in our towns' best interests to see this battle through. And, you know, we sorta wanna kick Jenova's ass." 

Aeris laughed. "Well, I'm just glad to have two good friends along." v The ninja grinned at her. "...and hopefully we'll run across some chocobos. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on walking all the way." 

"No, I hadn't planned on that either. Come on. There should be a flock northeast of here..." 

* * *

Minerva sighed, looking down at the body from where she leaned against one pole of the gate. "...we should move his corpse," she said. "The villagers won't want their children to see it, I expect." 

Miera nodded in agreement. "Let's move him up into the observatory. The children rarely go there, and never without permission." 

The others looked at each other, wondering who would be the one to carry such a burden, and Minerva was about to do it herself when Rude quietly knelt and picked up the body. The girl met his gaze, nodded, and bent to retrieve the head. The tall Turk lead the way to the top of the canyon, Minerva following. 

"What would Bugenhagen say?" she heard Elder Hargo ask as they were leaving. 

"...'ho ho hooo'..." Margo replied sadly. "Oh, but he would understand. He always knew everything. He would probably feel as much sympathy for Sephiroth as for poor Ira..." 

Rude laid the body down on the couch on the observatory's first floor, and Minerva set the head down near it. She shook her head slightly. "Perhaps the Planet simply wants Sephiroth to revive him..." she mused. 

The Turk nodded. "Perhaps." 

She glanced at him. "What do you make of all this?" she asked. 

He shrugged. "I expected none of this when I agreed to come. It has turned out to be rather intriguing..." He hesitated. "I hope it turns out all right. It's turned out well for Reno, Elena, and Reeve anyway." 

Minerva tilted her head. "And you?" 

Another shrug, this one uncomfortable. "If my friends are content, it's good enough for me." 

"I see," she said. "You are an observer." 

Rude blinked. "...I guess you could say that." 

She offered him a rare smile. "Try living life; it is more fun." 

The Turk chuckled a little. "Reno should consider himself lucky." 

The girl shrugged, smile fading as she turned for the door. Rude followed quietly. The group near the gate had dispersed somewhat. Reno, Reeve, and Elena were still there, as was Katrina who was speaking earnestly to Elder Margo. Most of the others had gone to sit by the Candle save for Miera who was not in sight. Presumably she had gone to attend to some other matter. The blood was all but gone from the ground. 

Minerva and Rude had just rejoined the group when a little girl came running up. "Ira!" she cried, grasping Margo's skirts. "What's happened to Ira!?" 

"Kari, dear, calm down..." the Elder said gently. "Ira will be all right..." 

The girl shook her head vehemently. "I heard Sephiroth hurt 'im. But Sephiroth wouldn't hurt anyone, would he? Would he?" 

Those gathered shifted uncomfortably as they watched the scene. A woman joined them, shaking her head. "Kari, please..." she said, her tone sounding both exasperated and worried. 

"Mommy, what happened?" 

"Anne, did you try to tell her...?" Margo asked. 

The woman sighed. "One of the older children started to tell her, and now she won't settle for any answer I give her..." 

"Then tell her the truth," Minerva said quietly. 

Anne and Margo both looked at her, blinking. They glanced at each other. "She's only five..." Anne began. 

Minerva sighed and walked to Kari, crouching down in front of her. "Can you listen to me for a moment without jumping to any conclusions?" she asked. 

The girl nodded, releasing Margo's skirt as she turned to face this stranger. 

"Sephiroth did hurt Ira... he killed Ira..." The little girl's eyes widened, but she said nothing and Minerva went on. "But he did not want to. Someone named Jenova forced him to, and he has gone to fight her now. Do you understand?" 

Kari nodded. "...so Ira's... dead?" 

"Yes." 

The girl mulled this over for a long moment. "Is he ever coming back?" 

Minerva hesitated. "I am not sure. He might be." 

"...but he might not..." Kari murmured. She started to cry, clinging to the girl with the silver hair. 

Blinking in surprise, Minerva put a tentative hand on the girl's slender shoulder and glanced up at Anne and Margo, silently entreating one of them to take the girl. 

Anne bent down and gently pulled her daughter to her, and Kari cried into her shoulder instead. Minerva got to her feet, watching the pair uncertainly. 

"I suppose she would have found out eventually," Margo said with a sigh. "Poor dear." 

The silver-haired girl turned away and headed for the stairs. She heard footsteps behind her; Reno. She stopped by the ledge half-way up the canyon and sat down. He joined her a moment later. 

"Didn't know you were good with kids," he said with a grin. 

She shrugged. "I just didn't want them to lie to her." 

"Maybe the Planet'll let Sephiroth revive him once Jenova's dead," Reno said. 

"Maybe," she agreed. "Or maybe it is tired of the Lifestream's natural course being interrupted." 

"It should understand, shouldn't it?" 

Minerva shook her head. "How should I know? I cannot hear the Planet." 

He shrugged. "How's Sephiroth doing, do you know?" 

"...he is alive. Beyond that, I cannot tell without asking." 

"You worried?" 

"...a bit. Mainly because Aeris is." 

He studied her for a moment, and she glanced at him. He leaned back. "They'll probably be okay," he said. "Sephiroth's pretty powerful, isn't he? Aeris, too." 

Minerva did not reply. 

The redhead looked back at her. "You okay?" 

"I am fine," she deadpanned. She paused. "I just... I _am_ worried... Even if Aeris asked him to come back, she did not tell him she loved him. He may get reckless, not knowing that." 

"Aeris'll be there soon..." 

She frowned, did not voice her doubts. "I hope so," she said. 

Reno sat up and took her hand. "Hey. He'll be okay." 

She looked at him. "Reno..." She leaned against him like a sigh, letting go. Who cared if she looked weak? Who cared...? He put an arm around her, saying nothing. "Thank you," she murmured softly. 

"No problem," he replied. After a long moment, he commented, "You never did answer my question." 

"What question?" 

A slight hesitation. "You know, when I asked if you'd marry me." 

"Reno, you were drunk..." 

"I still meant it." 

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm seventeen..." 

"Does that really matter to you?" he asked. 

Minerva did not bother to answer. They both knew it didn't. "I have only known you for a week..." 

"Then give me a maybe or a no." 

She was silent for a long time. She knew what Aeris's 'maybe' had done to Sephiroth, but to commit herself like that...? She could not say no. Why did he have to ask her now? she wondered in torment. 

__

What are you so uncertain about? she asked herself. _Don't you love him?_ She blinked. Did she? 

"...Min?" He sounded anxious, worried more about her lack of response than what her answer might be. 

She twisted to look at him, at his brilliant red hair, his twin scars, his bright aquamarine eyes. "How about a yes?" she offered. 

"R-really?" he asked, surprised but grinning. "You mean it?" 

"Yes," she replied. "But... not any time soon, I mean..." 

Reno hugged her tightly, startling her. After a moment, Minerva found herself returning the embrace. 


	27. Shattered

__

From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears  
Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears  
I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Who'd be a lover and a friend  
After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end  
Wrong again  
~"Wrong Again," Martina McBride 

He had never fought Jenova before. He knew that he would tire out long before she did, and that their battle would drain the Planet of much of its energy if she chose to use her most powerful spells. He had no doubt that she would. It did not encourage him that his power came from her cells, and therefore it was bound to be weaker. _Gods, Aeris, I hope I have enough Cetra in me..._ Only his Masamune and whatever part of him was Cetra could compensate. 

It would be a difficult battle. 

Sephiroth was fast, but Jenova was nearly as fast; the Masamune missed by a hair, and Jenova's tentacle by a hand. He swiftly altered the blade's direction, aiming again for the blue-veined flesh. Three more of her nameless appendages shot toward him, and he leapt back, clipping just one of them. A blast of pain assaulted his mind, and he stumbled, nearly falling as the other two tentacles slammed into him. 

His right hand went to his head while his left clutched the Masamune as though it were his lifeline. Jenova was trying to seal off his magic, he realized. As he did not know how to use whatever Cetra magic he had, it would render him nearly helpless with only his blade to aid him. And even Masamune would not respond to him; letting go for an instant might mean losing that, too. Sephiroth struggled to avoid the tentacles' whips even as he fought against the heavy barrier being forced onto his mind. It was like trying to forge a blade from nothing to cut through an impenetrable shield. 

As the spell pressed closer, revulsion and defiance welled up in him. He could not let her! To be crippled now, before he had so much as wounded her... No, no, no, no... Not again, no more of her control, her oppression, her mockery. Through sheer force of will, he shattered her attack, slashed through the tentacles that berated him, and sent a powerful bolt spell crashing down on her. She threw up a barrier spell in time, but withdrew her severed limbs. 

Sephiroth straightened, quickly caught his breath, and cast another spell at her, this one a powerful shard of raw energy that pierced her shield as if it were paper and struck her to the ground. She retaliated even before she recovered, striking at him with a spell of twice its power. Sephiroth, however, managed to tear it apart rather than shield himself from it. He charged for her with the Masamune, its blade edged in flame. 

__

Wanted to make the battle easier for yourself, did you? he asked as he sliced through a tentacle to get closer to her actual body. _Disable my magic and render me no more powerful than Aeris? _

Nonsense, she replied, using another limb which surely had not been there a moment ago to knock him sideways. _If I had not thought you could have deflected it, I would not have tried._

He stumbled, then rolled out of the way of a group of tentacles and launched himself for her, giving her a glancing blow to her shoulder. _Why bother wasting your energy with that? _

You forget; it's the Planet's energy I'm wasting. Besides, can you even remember the last time you had such a challenge as this battle? It must be exhilarating. 

Sephiroth scoffed, sliced through another of her expendable limbs, and leapt up to avoid another attack. _I don't care what this battle is like as long as you end up dying._

One tentacle managed to wrap itself tightly about his leg and pull him closer to her. _And you? You don't care if you die with me?_

He glared at her as he broke free, giving her a long wound up her side with the next sweep of his Masamune. _I told Aeris I would return, and I mean to keep that promise if I can. _

How faithful of you. One of her hands shot out and raked across his left shoulder before he could draw back. He inspected the wound with his mind, finding the gashes fairly superficial... Only a little deeper and they would have damaged muscle, but as it was he could ignore them. 

Sephiroth, reflecting now on how much easier the Masamune had cut her with the flame edge, called on his most powerful of fire spells and let it envelope the both of them. He was rewarded with a sharp screech in his mind and the barely perceptible pain that had come as the only setback to walking through flame. He drew the spell out for as long as he could, but was forced to let the flames die and drop back to using less powerful spells until he recovered from the casting. For humans, it was like running several miles without being used to it and then having to catch one's breath before being able to run again. 

Jenova had dropped to a crouch, her skin seared and many of her tentacles burned off so that only her humanoid form remained with a few odd appendages and of course the plated wings folded awkwardly behind her. 

__

Don't like fire much, do you? he asked with a smirk. 

She got to her feet and cast him a sharp pink glare. _Let's see what you're weak against, hmm?_ Lightning crackled around him, and he lacked the power to put up a strong enough shield. He remained standing, leaning on the Masamune, until the bolts of energy subsided. 

__

That is Minerva's weakness, not mine, he told her, straightening. 

Annoyed, she flung a barrage of ice spears towards him, all of which failed to hit. Her tentacles shot after him an instant later, and these were harder to avoid. Inevitably, one hit, and then another, and they were twining about him. Sephiroth let the Masamune disappear as he fell, then threw up a shield as she attacked him with the strong shards of non-elemental magic she had used earlier. He felt another form of pain coursing down her tentacles and into his body. 

The shield wavered, then finally broke, and pain swept through him. He kept tight control of his body to keep from writhing or crying out; he knew that would only delight her. He could only wait, wrapped in her tentacles, fighting the pain. Amidst the agony, he tried to concentrate on weaving a spell. 

When the onslaught abated, he again called the flames up around him. The fire consumed Jenova's tentacles, freeing him, and spread to her body, though she soon dispelled them. 

He rolled out of her range, leaping to his feet and grasping the Masamune as it appeared in his hand. Sephiroth found himself breathing hard, and already he felt drained. The pain lingered in his body, screaming sharp protest when he moved. He knew he was in much worse shape than he appeared, but he ignored his wounds and stood ready. 

__

You may have a good defense and control of the elements, Jenova said, _but you're already tired, and I'm hardly dead. _

No matter. I can hold out far longer than you think. And I've already given you a few good injuries. It is only a matter of time. 

She lashed her newly-grown tentacles. _Time is on my side. The longer we fight, the weaker you become. Let us see how well you hold up now..._

Pain, searing pain, bloomed in his mind. He staggered from the weight of it, leaned heavily on the Masamune. Again, he felt the shield pressing down on him. No! He had to have the use of his spells. No. He could not fail here and now. No... If there was anything that could earn him forgiveness, it was winning this battle. Pain... _I promised her, I promised Aeris that I would return. They are all counting on me..._

Clenching his teeth, he straightened, forcing the mindblock away. Jenova stood close to him now, her tentacles twisted behind him. As soon as he shattered the spell, she struck out with the whip-like limbs, but there was nothing for them to strike; Sephiroth appeared in the air behind and above her and brought the Masamune downward, opening a gash along her spine. 

She whirled, swiping him aside with her serpentine tail. He managed to land on his feet, skidding a little across the frozen ground, then quickly rolled aside to avoid a shower of ice spears. _You enjoy keeping me on my toes, don't you? _

You realize, of course, you could move more quickly if you let yourself transform a little... 

Transform? he wondered. He had not thought that controllable. But it did not matter; he refused to use a form given to him by Jenova. 

__

Fine, fine, have it your way. Keep your pitiful human form, she said, launching another set of tentacles toward him. 

He felt one of her lesser spells, aqualung, bubble and pulse around him. It was not one he could have deflected, but still it caused him not even the slightest pain. Strange; he had not thought himself impervious to water-based spells. _Leviathan_, he remembered a second later. _Thank you, Yuffie._

A blast of non-elemental energy hit him, and he grimaced. Unfortunately, those kinds of spells hit hard. He struck back at Jenova with a maelstrom of fire and raw power, then charged for her with his Masamune as she struggled back to her feet... 

* * *

Aeris drew the gold chocobo up as soon as she caught sight of the battle, feeling more than seeing the powerful spells the two were throwing at each other. She waited for Yuffie to hop off, then quickly dismounted herself. She glanced at the ninja, then at Nanaki, before breaking into a run toward Sephiroth. The Cetra struck Jenova with her strongest bolt spell as she reached the crater's edge. 

The alien broke off whatever attack she had been sending to Sephiroth and turned a glare upon her. _Meddling Cetra bitch_, she hissed. Sephiroth flinched. What was only a low growl in her mind must have been a shout in his. 

He turned to her, keeping one eye on Jenova warily. "Aeris, what are you doing here?" 

"Keeping my word to you," she replied. She would have offered a smile if she had not noticed how worn he looked. "I told you I'd fight with you." 

__

Enough of this, Jenova spat, and this time Sephiroth grimaced in real pain, plunging the Masamune into the ground and leaning heavily upon it. After an instant, Aeris felt it, too, a searing pain in her mind that grew worse and worse. Then it wavered for a moment, lessened. She saw the look of concentration and mingled agony on Sephiroth's face. 

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked. 

"Jenova's... trying to hurt us mentally... you remember fighting Minerva. Didn't she do something similar to you?" Aeris winced as something broke and the pain flooded into her mind. She found herself leaning against the ninja. Yes, it was like Minerva's spells, only much, much stronger. Sephiroth seemed to be clinging to the Masamune for dear life. Nanaki was bounding for Jenova now, intent on hurting her to stop the attack, but Yuffie stayed back to support Aeris. 

The pain abated abruptly, though its memory lingered in her mind. Jenova gave her two victims but an instant's rest before she unleashed an attack upon all of them. It felt as though huge shards of energy were slicing and stabbing into her. Suddenly she was the one supporting Yuffie, who seemed even more affected by the spell than Aeris. 

Jenova moved towards the pair, noticing Yuffie's acute agony. She grasped the girl in her tentacles and yanked her backward with Aeris powerless to do anything through the pain. Crying out for her friend, the Cetra tried to concentrate, but all she could manage was a weak fire spell. It was enough to make Jenova cease the attack, but not to make her let go Yuffie. She thrashed her tentacles about the girl, who swung feebly at them with her Conformer. 

Nanaki leapt in, biting and snapping at the offensive appendages and freeing her. She was able to find her feet and keep up with him as he bounded out of Jenova's range. Aeris started to look around for Sephiroth, but he darted up behind the alien then, swinging the Masamune in an upward arc that obviously drew blood, though she could not see how deep the wound was. It was not enough to distract Jenova from shooting a brilliant blue flame after Nanaki and Yuffie as they fled. 

The ninja stumbled, but quickly turned and struck back at her with an ice spell. Annoyed or perhaps to mock Yuffie's reliance on materia, Jenova countered this with a strong bolt spell that dropped the girl to her knees. Nanaki turned around to charge Jenova and give her several deep gashes from the blades in his headdress. She repelled him with a barrage of ice spears, a few of which embedded themselves in his flank, making him stumble and tumble head-over-paws and land some feet from Yuffie. 

A strong water spell burst up around everyone, coming down worst on Nanaki and Yuffie, whose magic defenses were not nearly as strong as their companions. Sephiroth seemed completely unharmed by it, though being the one battling longest, he was showing signs of fatigue. Aeris wondered how much of his strength was now pretense and how much was still real. 

The swordsman flung out a hand, cutting Jenova's spell short as he blasted her with one of his own. The alien stumbled backwards from the force, then sank to her knees, one hand on the ground to support her. Aeris cast a glance to her left where Yuffie was helping Nanaki to pull the spears from his flanks while keeping an eye on their enemy. 

She started over to them to heal their wounds when she felt... _something_... that made her look back at Sephiroth. He was leaning on the Masamune again, and one hand covered his mouth. She pivoted and ran to him, laying a hand on his back and watching him worriedly. He did not seem to notice her; his eyes were shut tightly and he was coughing violently. The Cetra began to concentrate on a healing spell, though it seemed as though his body was one great wound rather than any specific place. He lost his grip on the Masamune and fell to his knees. 

"Sephiroth, love, hold on," she pleaded, though she doubted he heard her. She concentrated again and the first warmth of healing had just left her hands when Jenova's energy shards shredded her thoughts and sent her mind whirling amidst pain. She leaned against Sephiroth even as she tried to shield him with her body, though what help that would have been, she did not know. He shifted and enveloped her in his arms, and she felt the pain lessen. 

"Don't..." she whispered. 

"I'm all right," he forced out. "Don't worry, I'm all right..." 

But Aeris could not ignore the trickle of blood at the side of his mouth. The spell subsided, and she formed her own as quickly as she could, letting a phoenix wind whip across the battlefield, flooding it with a healing warmth for all but Jenova who staggered from the burning pain. 

She drew back from Sephiroth. "Better?" she asked. 

He nodded slightly, then climbed to his feet. Was it her, or did he seem just the slightest bit unsteady? She frowned anxiously, and started to get up also when something wrapped around her ankle and pulled sharply backwards. She fell hard to the frozen earth and felt herself dragged backwards as more tentacles wound their way around her. Sephiroth retrieved his Masamune and darted after her, severing the ensnaring limbs. He grasped her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, just a little too roughly. She stumbled against him, but he gave her a slight push away and charged for Jenova with his blade. 

Aeris turned around, stumbling slightly, to watch him dodge and slash at the tentacles to get to his foe. She cried out when one slammed into him from the side, but he turned, severed it, and leapt out of the way of the next that came towards him. Finally one caught his wrist and pulled it harshly downward. The Masamune disappeared and the other tentacles lashed down upon him. Aeris could do nothing. 

Yuffie had finally recovered. Being only human meant that the incredible spells fell more heavily on her than the others and took longer to recover from; Nanaki was not much better off. The ninja darted towards Jenova, throwing her shuriken as she ran. Nanaki bounded at her side. The Conformer severed three of the tentacles attacking Sephiroth and tore through one of Jenova's wings as it returned to Yuffie's hand. She was close enough now to strike at the rest of the tentacles, severing most of them and offering a hand up to Sephiroth. 

He grasped it only for a moment, disoriented, letting go once she had helped him to where he could find his feet on his own. Nanaki was attacking Jenova with all he had--claws, teeth, the blades in his mane--but could not avoid the strong tentacle that swiped him aside. Hearing the crunch of bone, Aeris ran forward to help him get out of Jenova's range. A quick blast of energy sent Yuffie flying backwards and Sephiroth stumbling half as far. 

The swordsman straightened quickly and called out to Aeris. Nanaki gave her a curt nod, and she ran to join Sephiroth. 

"Do you think you can figure something out with me?" he asked her. At her brusque nod, he went on. "Jenova is weak against fire; I want to try combining spells." 

Aeris's eyes widened. "...combined?" she asked. She took a deep breath. "All right. We'll try it." She grasped his hand and focused her mind on the spell, letting her weaving intertwine with Sephiroth's, which she found surprisingly clear to her. At an unspoken cue, they let loose the fire spell, watching as it enveloped Jenova in a burst of brilliant flame. Aeris was forced to turn away from it's brightness and look instead at Sephiroth. 

She blinked in surprise at what she saw; the flamelight played on his face and his body and outlined one feathered wing in light behind his right shoulder and spreading backwards. She blinked a few times, and finding it still there, she simply stared. With the dying of the fire, however, so did the wing fade from view. 

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked her, questioning. 

"A... a wing..." she murmured, then shook her head at his raised eyebrow. They both looked back at Jenova, only to be greeted with a painful assault on their minds. Aeris felt the agony race through her blood as shards of flame and ice. Her mind was full of knives and hammers and painful heavy things. She found herself clinging again to Sephiroth for support. He could not hold them both up, and they dropped to the ground simultaneously. 

__

Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop... her mind screamed over and over as she shut her eyes tightly. Somewhere in her soul, she felt the Planet scream. 

__

Damned Cetra bitch! she heard through the pain. _I will not let you have him! Never! You do not deserve him! He is mine! Weak, am I? Who is helpless and screaming and sobbing? Damn you! Damn you for stealing him from me! _

Please, stop, stop, stop... she protested. _He belongs to no one but himself..._ The pain lessened a little, and Aeris forced open her eyes to look at Sephiroth. He lay curled up beside her, coughing violently with one hand pressed tightly to his mouth, trying to hold back the blood that nevertheless seeped past his gloved fingers. His other hand held firmly to hers, and she managed to probe a little and sense the feeble shield that he had placed over her mind. The pain could not reach her directly; it had first to flow through Sephiroth. 

"Stop it, you're killing him!" she cried aloud, throwing herself across his body. "Please..." she murmured weakly to him. "Hold on..." 

The agony cut off suddenly, and she managed to lift her head to see Ifrit's great flame envelope Jenova. She resisted the temptation to lay against Sephiroth again and drew slowly back from him "Sephiroth," she said urgently. "Are you all right?" 

He groaned in response and struggled to get up. He fell back for an instant, then forcefully pushed himself up to a sitting position. He quickly wiped the back of his hand across his face, ridding it of most of the blood, but leaving a few crimson streaks. "Yes," he answered hoarsely. 

Aeris swallowed her sobs, but did nothing about the tears on her face. She looked towards Jenova to see her pounce upon Nanaki, slicing at him with clawed hands. She seemed to lack the energy to grow new limbs. Yuffie rushed to her friend's aid, cutting a deep gash in the muscles of one arm. Jenova threw both back with a blast of magic that seemed to keep hitting them even as they lay helpless. 

The Cetra got determinedly to her feet, bringing the strongest fire spell she could down upon the alien. Jenova staggered and turned to her, running forward and turning to knock her to the ground with her serpentine tail. She was breathing raggedly as she fell upon Aeris, gouging at her with her one good hand, using her bleeding, near-useless arm to hold herself up. 

Sephiroth kicked the alien off of the Cetra, then sent her tumbling back with a blast of magic. He dropped down beside Aeris as she sat up. "One more spell," he whispered, looking at her pointedly. 

Nodding, she took his hand. She could not see his spell as clearly this time. It was visible to her only as a vague impression, and she carefully wove her threads of fire around it, strengthening this foreign material. One of Jenova's spells cut down sharply onto the pair, but they stubbornly refused to give in to the pain and let it shred their spell. Finally it was ready, and it burst from them and upon their foe with a force born of flame and fury and determination. 

Jenova's attack wavered, then came down more heavily. After an unbearable moment of this, it faltered and began to die. Aeris sensed Sephiroth's part of their spell begin to weaken, and he slumped against her. Finally, Jenova's spell died out, and a moment later, so did Sephiroth's, leaving only the tail end of Aeris's flame to carry out its instructions. The Planet's screaming died down, and then it, too, fell silent. 

Jenova lay motionless in a steaming heap of blue and violet flesh. 

Aeris paid it no more attention and turned to the man in her arms. "Sephiroth. Oh, Gods, Sephiroth..." She moved one hand to caress his face. Alive. Barely. His eyes fluttered open and focused on her. 

"Aeris?" he queried, almost as if he did not believe she was still there. 

"Yes, it's me. I'm here with you." 

"...I tried to shield you, love..." he said regretfully. 

"I know, I know... and I'm all right, but you..." 

He interrupted her. "Why did you come?" 

"I... I was so worried about you, and now..." She bit her lip. "Oh, please, you can't die..." 

He closed his eyes and spoke quite calmly, if carefully. "It does seem as though I am going to. Doesn't it? I am sorry that I lied to you. I don't think I will be coming back." 

"I'll heal you," Aeris said. "You'll recover..." 

"Don't waste your energy on me." 

"Why not? What else do I need it for?" 

Sephiroth opened his eyes briefly, then closed them again. "You were right... about Jenova. She was afraid of dying. But this time... she was willing to go, as long as she could take me with her." 

"But you don't have to go..." the Cetra insisted. 

"I think, if I stay, she may find some reason to return before the Planet can decide what to do with her..." 

"Then I'll bring you back once we're certain Jenova is dead." 

"What for? Certainly the world is better off without me. They will probably rejoice more knowing I am dead than knowing she is gone." 

"I don't care what they think," Aeris declared. "I want you back." She closed her eyes and concentrated on healing his wounds. Gods, there were so many of them, so many that were near impossible to even comprehend, much less heal... Any normal man would have died ten times over at least. 

__

Stop, child. 

She started, opening her eyes. "Planet?" 

__

Let him go. 

"But why? Is he right?" 

Sephiroth opened his eyes, watching her in mild confusion, but said nothing. 

__

Don't know, but you are not the one to decide if he should live or die. 

"Then who is?" 

__

His victims. 

"But I'm one of them. And I say he lives!" 

__

Are others who do not agree, and all must be heard. The Planet's half-formed thoughts surprised her, but she realized that it must have been busy dealing with Jenova. Even so, she pressed on urgently. 

"Please... hasn't he redeemed himself?" 

__

Is to be decided. 

"And if they decide in his favor, you'll bring him back to me?" 

__

Yes. 

"When?" 

__

Don't know. 

"Please..." she whispered. 

__

Will tell you when conclusion reached. Until then, no soul that has suffered by his hand and died shall be taken from me. Understand? 

"Yes..." She sighed as the Planet's awareness left her and looked down at Sephiroth, blinking away the tears. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"The Planet is taking you to be judged," she told him. "It does not know if or when you are coming back." 

"Who is judging me?" 

"Your victims..." Aeris bit her lip. "I wish I could be there to defend you..." 

"What will happen will happen I suppose..." He lifted one gloved hand up to her, and she noticed a red materia orb in his palm. "Tell Yuffie 'thank you,'" he said. 

She clasped his hand firmly, noticing the blood covering it. "I will." 

Sephiroth grasped weakly at her hand. "...now they are truly bloody, aren't they?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." 

"To you." 

She only held his hand closer to her heart. "I will be waiting for you..." 

"Don't wait," he told her. "I don't want you... wasting your life just for me." 

"But I want to spend it with you, not anyone else." 

He started to sigh, but winced and inhaled sharply. "What... do you want me for?" he asked. "Surely there are other men... who are more worthy of you... and it would not be hard to find one capable of loving you..." 

"But I don't love any other men." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I need _you_, not Cloud, not Reno, not anyone else." 

Sephiroth stared at her silently for a moment. She could not read his gaze. "...what if... I don't come back...?" 

She shook her head. "I don't want to consider it. I won't consider it. You're coming back to me, just like you promised." 

"But for now... the Planet wants me... Goodbye, Aeris. I will come back to you... if I can." 

"Goodbye, Sephiroth..." she whispered, bending down close to his face. "I love you..." 

But his eyes were sightless and already it seemed the warmth was going from his hand. She gently laid his hand down across his chest, closing her fingers about the materia, and lightly closed his eyes. She sat silently, staring at his lifeless body for a long moment, biting her lip and trying to hold back the sob in her throat. Finally, she blinked and shook her head, clumsily dragging herself to her feet. 

Aeris looked around, spotted Nanaki and Yuffie and tried to walk over to them, but her feet refused to move. Everything looked blurry, and she blinked several times to clear her vision. "Mother, help me..." she mouthed. 

__

Don't worry, Aeris. Ifalna's voice came faintly, but gently. A soothing whisper. _Everything will turn out all right. Be strong._

"I want to see him again, I need to see him again, I have to see him again..." 

__

You will. Don't worry. 

"But what if they... what if they decide against him?" 

__

They won't. They couldn't possibly... 

"But they might..." 

__

I'll defend him for you. 

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Thank you, Mother." 

Ifalna sent the impression of a smile. _Think nothing of it. You know I'd do anything for you. Well... it looks like I have work to do. Go help your friends._

Aeris nodded and drew herself up with a deep breath. She opened her eyes and strode towards her companions, ignoring the tears staining her cheeks. Yuffie was lying on the ground, and Nanaki was hunched near her, nuzzling her gently. He looked up at the Cetra as she approached, golden eye questioning. 

"He... he's dead," she said, failing to maintain any semblance of calm when uttering those few words. Nanaki regarded her with a deep empathy. She shook her head and knelt down beside the girl. "Is she all right?" 

Yuffie opened her eyes ever-so-slightly. "Hey, Aeris," she forced out. "I'm alive. Just... would appreciate... a little help." 

"I do not have any Cure materia..." Nanaki told her mournfully. 

The Cetra laid one hand lightly on Yuffie's cheek and took several moments to heal the worst of her wounds. The ninja struggled to a sitting position as Aeris pulled her fingers away. She blinked, noticing the bloody handprint she had left. "Sorry," she murmured, showing Yuffie her red-stained palm. 

"That's okay." 

She turned to Nanaki. "Here, let me heal you, too. You took a pretty harsh beating, too." Her magic knitted his flesh back together and she sat back. "Thanks, you guys... If you hadn't come with me..." 

Nanaki nuzzled her shoulder. "I am sorry, Aeris..." 

"It's not your fault. The Planet is going to let his victims judge him. If... if they decide as much, he'll come back to me." 

"I hope he killed some very understanding people," Yuffie said. "Otherwise..." She trailed off at Aeris's frown. 

"Let's... let's just go back to Cosmo Canyon and let the others know that we... at least... are all right, and that the battle is won." The weary Cetra got to her feet and looked towards Sephiroth's body. "...Yuffie, can you fetch the chocobo and help me get him onto it?" 

"Sure thing, Aeris," the ninja replied, quickly hopping to her feet and jogging off to find the bird despite her fatigue. 

Aeris walked slowly back to Sephiroth's body and knelt beside it. She smoothed his hair with the backs of her fingers. A faded expression of pain was written in his features, but there was no trace of life, no vibrancy, no smile, no blue eyes with their faint shimmer. She bit her lip and fought back another wave of tears. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up. 

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked anxiously. 

The Cetra nodded. "I'll be all right..." She started to get up, and the ninja moved to help her lift Sephiroth's body onto the chocobo. Gods, the man was heavy... Aeris wasn't sure how they managed it. Things were beginning to seem hazy around the edges, like she was dreaming this and had no control over her actions. 

She wished it was a dream. But she knew it wasn't. 

Yuffie turned to her once they had finally heaved the body up onto the thankfully-patient and tolerant chocobo. "So... are you going to ride back and then send the chocobo back for me, or...?" 

Aeris could only shake her head. "I don't know..." 

"I mean, I'm okay with staying behind." 

Nanaki bumped his head against her leg. "I would wait with you, but..." 

"I know, Red. You need Aeris's magic to get you across the ocean. Don't worry about it; I can take care of myself." 

He nodded, turned to the Cetra. "Shall we go?" 

She paused, turned to Yuffie, and handed her the materia. "Sephiroth said thank you..." She swallowed down another sob. 

The ninja nodded, taking the orb and clasping it tightly. "Tell him 'you're welcome' when you get the chance." 

Aeris sighed, managed a wavering smile, and climbed up behind Sephiroth on the chocobo. "Let's go. We'll see you later, Yuffie." 

"See you." 

She spurred the chocobo forward and they were running south, Nanaki bounding along beside the golden-feathered bird. 

She wished that the Planet had let her heal him. She wished that she had been with him from the start of the battle. She wished, selfish desire that it was, that she had died in his stead. Most of all, she simply wished to hear his voice telling her that everything was all right. 

* * *

"What is it?" 

She caught Reno's arm to steady herself. "He... they are both dead." 

He blinked and turned to look at her. "Jenova and Sephiroth both...?" 

Minerva nodded. "Killed each other." 

"Did Aeris not make it in time?" 

"No, she did..." Grief finally began to slip into her voice. "I suppose... she could not heal him. Or perhaps she did not have enough energy to heal him. Or the Planet stopped her..." She faltered, fell silent. 

Reno embraced her gently. "Hey, it'll be okay... The guy's died twice before, hasn't he? Death doesn't exactly seem final for him." 

"But how many lives does he have? Perhaps if he dies a certain way, there can be no recovery. Perhaps the Planet will not let him return... Perhaps..." Her voice dropped to a murmur. "Perhaps I have lost my brother just when I finally found him..." 

"Let's wait and see what Aeris says when she comes back before you work yourself into despair, all right? ...she is okay, isn't she?" 

Minerva shook her head. "I cannot be certain... Sephiroth called for her some time before he died." 

"How do you know?" 

"A mental cry," she amended. "'Help me, love.'" 

Reno was silent for a moment, still holding the girl in his arms. She made no movement of protest; the physical comfort seemed to help. "...it's hard to imagine Sephiroth crying out for help." 

"He must have been in a lot of pain..." 

"...at least he had Aeris with him." She could sense that he lacked the words to truly ameliorate her grief. It did not matter. 

"Yes. At least he had Aeris..." Minerva paused. "I hope she is strong enough to live through this without breaking..." 

"She's strong," Reno assured her. 

She drew back from him. She had had her moment of weakness. She would not allow herself any longer. "I suppose we should tell the others..." She sighed. "If Cloud looks even the slightest bit pleased, I will rip his head off." 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Vicious today, aren't we?" 

The girl shot him a half-hearted glare. "My brother just died. How am I supposed to be feeling?" 

"Depressed and snappish," he replied. "Sure." 

Minerva studied him for a moment, then shook her head and turned away, walking towards the Candle where most of the group was gathered. She ignored all of them save Lucrecia and sat down beside the woman. Everyone fell silent, some people watching her anxiously, others merely favoring her with a glance. They all knew that if there was news of the battle, she would be the messenger. 

She spoke softly, her voice obviously meant for Lucrecia alone, but still audible to the others. "Whatever good news I have will mean nothing to you, I know... The battle is over, and Sephiroth... Sephiroth is dead. But so is Jenova." 

Lucrecia stared at her for a moment. "What... what did you say?" 

Minerva spoke more firmly. "Sephiroth and Jenova are dead." 

Tears flickered in her blue-green eyes, but she only nodded. "I see..." 

"Are Aeris, Nanaki, and Yuffie all right?" Tifa asked anxiously. 

The girl got to her feet. "I cannot say for certain. I think Aeris at least is alive." 

The brunette sat back with a frown. Cloud glanced at her, then put an arm around her. She smiled at him briefly, gratefully. 

Minerva glanced around at those gathered to see their reactions to the news. Lucrecia was crying silently now, and Vincent was doing his best to comfort her. Elena's expression was somewhere between pity and sorrow. Rude's was merely pensive as it often was. Reeve met Minerva's morose gaze with compassion. She looked away from it. 

Katrina was hugging herself, staring listlessly at the ground, and rocking back and forth as a tear made its soft track down her face. Was that how a normal girl would have reacted? Should Minerva have been crying, too? She probably could if she let herself, but what good would that do? 

She shook her head slightly, looked on to Cid. The pilot was leaning back, an unlit cigarette in his mouth, his expression a thoughtful frown. Miera was curled up in a ball, eyes half-open and staring into the flames. 

Cloud looked no more pleased with the news than his companions. His face showed none of the complacency that she had half-expected from him. Of course, the lives of three people he _did_ care about were still in question. So when they returned safe and sound--as Minerva found herself assuming they would--perhaps then he would smile. Perhaps then a lot of them would be pleased. Their friends made it back, the enemy was killed, so who cared if they lost Sephiroth along the way? 

Her heart full of bitterness, she turned away, walking past where Reno was waiting for her and sitting down in the corner beneath the stairs. The redhead sat down near her, watching her anxiously. 

"Do not worry about me," she told him. "I have enough strength in me, and lack of compassion, to get over it." 

"Well, I'll agree with part of that," Reno said, "but you're no more cold than Sephiroth was." 

She scoffed. "You barely knew him." 

"But I know you." 

Minerva looked away. "Please, I do not wish to talk about myself right now." 

"Just admit that you're compassionate, and I'll leave you alone." 

"But... how can I be? I have attacked my allies and friends, nearly killed them..." 

"Min, do you think _I'm_ nice?" 

She glanced back at him. "Yes, of course." 

"Do you know how many people I've killed for no reason whatsoever?" 

"No..." 

"A lot," he replied. "Not nearly as many as Sephiroth, maybe, but still a lot." 

The girl nodded. "You are saying that one does not have to be without empathy to kill... Fine. You are right. But that does not prove your point." 

"Well, it negated yours, and that's a start anyway... But if you want me to shut up, we can talk about it later or something." 

"Thank you." She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "...life outside really is strange. It is barely mid-afternoon, and already today I have watched my brother kill someone innocent, accepted your proposal, and felt the simultaneous deaths of one I hated terribly and one who I loved dearly. So different from the lab's monotony..." 

"At least it can only get better from here, right?" Reno reasoned. 

"Mm. I suppose." Minerva fell silent and wondered what 'better' would be. Aeris could revive Sephiroth--or perhaps Minerva herself could do it. Perhaps she had only refrained from doing so because the battle had drained her of sufficient energy. Yes, 'better' would mean that Sephiroth would live again, that Aeris would be able to spend her life with him, that she and Reno would get married and he would teach her how to live, that no one else would have to die save from old age... 

But that was wishful thinking. There was a good chance that Sephiroth would remain dead--that was the natural way of things, wasn't it?--and Aeris would break. And of course there would be murderers and criminals, accidents and disease. So perhaps she would never kill, but others would. And Reno? She was certain that he, at least, would stay with her. Or rather, that she would stay with him until he told her to go, if he ever did. 

Minerva stole a glance at him. The redhead was sitting quietly against the wall with his legs half-stretched out and his arms folded. His gaze was wandering, now looking out at the canyon, now gazing up at the sky, now glancing over at her. She started a little and looked away again. 

What would Sephiroth think, she wondered, if he knew she was going to marry Reno? Would he smile and congratulate her? He had told her to stop pushing him away... He would probably be surprised, though, to find that she had gone so far as that. Perhaps even a little hurt because he would not think Aeris would accept if he asked her such a thing. 

But what would happen to Aeris now that she had lost Sephiroth? Was she strong enough to move on, or would his death be the end of her, too? And had she told him she loved him before he died, or was she too late, as she had been with Cloud? There would be even deeper a pain for her than for Minerva, no matter what the case. Minerva, at least, had Reno and his friends. Who did Aeris have, if not Sephiroth? Where would she go? 

"Reno?" she queried. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think perhaps we should offer to stay with Aeris, or at least let her come with us, if Sephiroth is indeed to remain dead?" 

He paused, apparently figuring out what line of thought her question had come from. "Yeah," he agreed. "She'll need someone to help her out." 

"I hope Sephiroth can return and we do not have to, though..." 

"Me, too. I wanted to get to know the guy..." 

"...and I wanted to see him finally find contentment." 

* * *

The chocobo came running back sooner than Yuffie had expected. She caught up the bird's reigns as it slowed to a stop near her, bobbing its head in greeting. She reached back to stroke its neck feathers and it cooed agreeably. 

"You're lucky, you know that?" she said to the chocobo. "You probably have no idea what's going on." 

The bird warked and tossed its head. 

"Oh, so you do? Well, you might have guessed from carrying a dead body on your back... But you don't know any more than that. You didn't even know him unless he was your rider a few times." 

The chocobo regarded her with wide, innocent, oblivious blue eyes. 

"Nope, you don't have to worry about falling in love or losing a friend or watching the same happen to someone else. But then, you don't really have friends either, or lead an interesting life. You're just a chocobo." 

It warked indignantly. 

Yuffie laughed, the sound seeming empty to her own ears. A cold wind picked up, whipping at her hair and clothing and making her shiver violently. The wind was flecked with snow that stung her skin. She glanced up at the sky to find it covered in thick grey clouds. The flurry was probably only the first of the snow that would soon come down and sweep through on the wind in great torrents. 

She shivered again and hurriedly climbed up onto the chocobo. "Let's go. There's no sense in staying here and freezing to death." 

The bird warked in agreement and turned to run southward over the snow and the mountains and the icy ocean. The air began to feel warmer and warmer until the bird slowed down upon reaching Costa del Sol. Aeris and Nanaki were waiting just outside the town, Sephiroth's body laying on the ground near them. Aeris looked incredibly morose, her mouth set in a slight frown and her eyes downcast. 

__

Now more than ever, Yuffie thought, _she needs people around her to be strong. She definitely doesn't need to be babysitting anyone._ "I thought you guys were going to go all the way to Cosmo Canyon," she said as she dismounted. 

Aeris looked up as though just noticing her. "No, we thought we'd meet up again here and continue on together..." 

"On foot?" the ninja asked skeptically. 

"No, of course not," the Cetra said, taking the chocobo from her and absently stroking its face. She turned then and knelt down by Sephiroth's body. Yuffie moved to help her, but blinked as Aeris simply lifted him with her magic, keeping on hand on his arm the whole time, and laid him across the chocobo's back. She then climbed up behind him. She looked tired, as though she had not slept in weeks. 

Yuffie hesitated. "I can't run half as fast as a chocobo..." she said uncertainly. 

Nanaki gestured her over with a toss of his head. "Get on my back then; I think I can carry you." 

"Really?" she asked, not wanting to burden him when he had to be tired, too. 

"Yes. You are small for a human." 

She put her hands on her hips. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" 

He snorted. "It is a statement of fact. Now get on." 

Hesitantly, Yuffie walked over to him and climbed onto his back, hugging his sides with her knees and leaning across to grasp his mane. She suddenly felt very exposed and insecure. She would probably fall off, she decided. 

"Are you two ready?" Aeris asked. 

"Yes," Nanaki replied. 

"Yeah," Yuffie said. She saw the chocobo start forward ahead of them, then Nanaki followed it at a run and she let out a short yelp, clinging more tightly. Once she regained her senses, she loosened her grip on his mane, embarrassed at the thought that she might be hurting him by pulling his fur out. After a while, she sort of got used to his loping gate and was able to relax a little. She hoped carrying her wasn't too tiring for him. For once she felt grateful for her short stature and skinny body; the smaller the burden she was to Nanaki, the better. 

He slowed as the approached the canyon and let her hop off. 

"Thanks," she said, walking along side him now. Aeris got down off of her chocobo and strode mutely beside it. 

"It was no trouble at all," Nanaki told her lightly, though he definitely seemed more tired than before. 

Yuffie decided not to comment and looked up the stairs to the gate of his village, painfully empty of a gatekeeper. _Well, here we go_, she thought, not knowing quite what to expect from her friends. 

* * *

"There they are," Vincent stated quietly. 

Tifa looked up. No cheers announcing their friends' arrival, no cries of 'welcome back,' no smiles, no excitement. Simply that flat, empty statement. 'There they are.' 

Cloud got to his feet, and she followed suit, as did most of the others. Lucrecia remained seated, and Vincent with her. Rude only shifted to look back towards the gate. They all remained motionless, poised anxiously, watching as Yuffie came up first, Nanaki at her heels, and finally, reluctantly, Aeris. The Cetra was barely managing to keep her head up, it seemed. Her face reminded Tifa of those of veterans who had lost their comrades in battle. 

Shaking her head, she turned down the steps and went to greet them. "Aeris, Yuffie, Nanaki... welcome back," she said. 

"Hey, Tifa," Yuffie replied wearily. The other two were silent, merely looking at her. Cloud, Katrina, and Cid had joined them at the entrance. Miera walked up to Nanaki and the two touched noses in greeting. 

"I'm glad you're all okay," Tifa went on. "When we heard about Sephiroth, I..." 

"You heard?" Aeris asked faintly. 

Tifa nodded. "Minerva told us... Aeris... I'm so sorry..." 

The Cetra smiled sadly. "There's nothing you could have done, so don't apologize." She paused, looking past her. "You, too, Cloud. I know what you're about to say." 

No one spoke. Minerva and Reno joined them, just as mute. 

Aeris looked at each of them in turn. Tifa found she could not hold her friend's gaze and looked down at Nanaki and Miera. "In any case, the Planet has claimed him for now... Everyone he's killed, everyone who has suffered because of him, and I hope those that he helped--they're going to judge him. And if they decide as much, the Planet will let him return. So I can't loose faith yet." 

"He may come back, you say?" Minerva asked hopefully. For once she sounded as young, perhaps even younger, than she was. 

"That's what the Planet said... But I don't know any more than that. It's busy now, trying to accept Jenova's soul." 

"Accept it?" Cloud asked, sounding appalled at the idea. 

The Cetra only nodded calmly. "That's the only way she can die for certain. If her soul enters the Lifestream. Otherwise, she will continue on as she has, immortal." 

"Where is Sephiroth's soul?" Nanaki asked softly. 

She shook her head, and her voice faltered. "I... I don't know." 

Tifa laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Aeris. You look like you could fall asleep any minute. You can tell us about the battle later, or Nanaki or Yuffie can do it for you." 

Aeris nodded gratefully. "Right..." 

The brunette led her past all the concerned gazes of their friends, past the brightly-burning Candle, and into the inn. She led her past the questioning gaze of the innkeeper, down the hallway, and into one of the rooms. 

The Cetra sat down on one bed and stared unseeing at the far wall. "Thanks, Tifa," she said. "One more minute of watching their faces and... I know you all pity me, for losing him, even though you half of you don't like him much." 

Tifa stood awkwardly near her. "Aeris..." 

"You were right, you know." 

She blinked. 

Aeris's gaze focused on her. "You know, when you said it seemed like we were more than friends. I should have known it. But, Tifa, I was afraid of falling in love and then losing him, like Cloud lost me. And now... I don't think he heard me when I told him..." 

"I'm sure he did," Tifa assured her. "And if he didn't, then someone will tell him, won't they?" 

She nodded slowly. "Yes, someone will tell him. I wonder... if the Planet took him to the Promised Land... I wonder if he's watching me now..." 

"Why would he be taken to the Promised Land?" she asked in confusion. 

"Oh, he does have some Cetra blood in him. Not enough to hear the Planet, perhaps, but maybe enough to lead him there. I think the Planet has forgiven him, so maybe..." 

A thought occurred to her. "And maybe... You're mother, Ifalna--she talked to you from the Promised Land, didn't she? Maybe Sephiroth can talk to you, too." 

Aeris's face brightened. "You think so...? He probably just hasn't realized it yet... perhaps he hasn't even woken up yet..." 

Tifa smiled gently. She sat down beside her friend for a moment. "You look like you took a beating, too... Do you need--" 

"No, that's all right," she interrupted. "I don't think materia could heal these wounds anyway... I'll take care of them when I'm rested." 

"All right," the brunette consented, though she would rather have tried anyway. She got to her feet again. "Aeris... I hope they can all find it in their hearts to forgive him. So he comes back." 

Aeris smiled. "Thank you, Tifa. But I know he'll come back. He promised me he would." 

Tifa nodded, admiring the faith her friend had in Sephiroth. Of course, without it, there was a good chance she would not be able to get through this. "I'll leave you be so you can sleep," she said, leaving the room and closing the door gently behind her. 

She found herself wishing she could do something to help Sephiroth. She had suffered by his hand, too, hadn't she? So why couldn't she be among those who decided his fate? Aeris needed him to live again. Tifa was surprised to find herself thinking of that night when they had been dancing together, of how happy Aeris had looked, how happy Sephiroth had looked. The two of them belonged together, and she felt deeply ashamed that she had ever thought or said otherwise. 

She wondered if Cloud felt the same. _He should_, she thought. _Maybe I should talk to him about this. After Aeris's story, I think he'd understand..._ Tifa cast a glance back towards the room as she headed down the hall. _Aeris... tell the Planet we want to help, too._

* * *

Author's Notes: Gah. Accursed battle scene. Hopefully it's halfway decent. But at least I think the rest of the story should flow smoothly from here. Wow... the final stretch. O.O Kinda scary. 


	28. Goodbyes

__

So go out and make strong your stance,  
'cause you're the best of them.  
Just breathe out and in,  
hold me again,  
'cause then you're off to them like the rest of them,  
you're gone. 

And I'll wait,  
I'm fine here I could wait,  
I'll wait till you get here.  
~"Out/In," Remy Zero 

The other Cetra hung far back from him, but Ifalna strode boldly onward, stopping only a few feet away from him. Gods, he was a beautiful man. He lay on his back with one knee up and his head tilted slightly to the side. His gloved hands were folded loosely across his stomach. He wore all black in contrast to his fair skin and fine silver hair. His black lashes were lightly closed, his delicate features smooth and free of pain. He looked so innocent. This was not a man capable of killing without a second thought. This was a lonely boy who had lost his way. 

He frowned suddenly and shifted, struggling to consciousness. He opened his eyes and immediately sat up, looking around and trying to get his bearings. But what could he possibly recognize in this field of flowers? Confusion showed faintly on his face. 

"This is the Promised Land," Ifalna explained gently. 

Sephiroth looked up at her, and she found that she had trouble holding that bright blue-green gaze, even though it was devoid of any harshness. "You are... Aeris's mother?" he asked. 

"Yes," she answered. "Ifalna." 

He nodded and climbed to his feet, eyes going past her for a moment to notice the other, much more reluctant Cetra. "Why am I here?" he queried. "Is this where I am to be judged?" 

She shook her head slightly. "I'm not certain, but this is where you are staying until the Planet finishes dealing with Jenova." 

"What... do you mean?" he asked uncertainly. 

"Did you think it would be easy to accept a foreign being into the Lifestream?" Ifalna sighed. "If it weren't for the fact that you are the merging of Cetra and Jenova, then the Planet would have eagerly let you live." 

Sephiroth's face gave nothing away as he nodded and looked again to the hesitant group of Cetra beyond her. "So it needs me to act as a bridge. I understand." He paused. "Strange, how one such as me should end up in the Promised Land. I had been expecting Hell." 

"The Planet had to draw you even closer to itself so that Jenova could follow as far as the Lifestream, I think." 

"Would it have worked if I had not died?" Sephiroth asked. 

Ifalna shook her head. "I don't know. This has never happened before..." 

He nodded again. She sensed that his questions were only a faint curiosity, a distraction. Finally, he let some emotion slip into his voice and asked, "How is Aeris?" 

The woman looked away. "...grief-stricken, but determined as always." 

"That sounds like her..." He paused. "She said before... that she was watching us... Could I...?" 

She turned back to him, briefly searching his face. Sorrow had set itself in his face, his voice, his mannerisms, however hard he tried to hide it. His eyes in particular seemed to show the endless depth of it. "Yes, you can watch her. I think she would be just a little happier to know it; I'll ask the Planet to tell her when it can." 

Turning, she motioned for him to follow, but one of the Cetra stood in her way. 

"Let us pass, Narsa," she said sternly. 

"You're going to just let Sephiroth go where he pleases?" he demanded. "Here, in our Promised Land?" 

"Yes," Ifalna replied levelly. "Why, do you have some objection to that?" 

"Of course I do! And I'm sure I'm not the only one; just the first to protest it. They treat you with so much respect because you were the last full Cetra and Aeris's mother, but what of it? You're about to lead _Sephiroth_, the man who nearly destroyed everything we hold dear, into our last refuge." 

"Have you seen nothing that he has done this third life?" she asked him, noting how Sephiroth refrained from offering a single word in his own defense. "He has just died again to save everything we hold dear, the lives of those on the Planet, life of our beloved Planet itself. Is it too much to ask that he be allowed to watch his beloved? He has saved us our own, but we deny him even the right to _watch_ her?" 

"But, Ifalna," Narsa went on even more vehemently, "what good he has done certainly doesn't amount to enough to redeem him of the devastation he caused! He was the one who freed Jenova to begin with, he was the one who called Meteor and put the Planet that much closer to death, and let us not forget that he was the one who killed his 'beloved.'" 

"It is not your place to decide whether his good deeds redeem his sins." 

"Then whose is it? Yours!?" 

"No, not mine. You know it has been decided that all of those whom he has affected are to argue and decide. And I note, Narsa, that you are not one of them." 

"And I find it incredibly foolish and unfair that you should decide to ignore the opinions of the rest of us. Do you think you have no need of an observer unswayed by emotion?" 

"What a fine, unbiased specimen you are, Narsa," another Cetra said as she joined the two debaters and their silent charge. 

"Saerni, surely you cannot agree to allow this monster into our home..." 

She did not speak to either of the two Cetra, but instead turned to Sephiroth. "They've been ignoring you for quite some time now. I wonder: what do you have to say for yourself?" 

The swordsman bowed his head respectfully. "I ask only that this matter not be centered on me. If it would lighten Aeris's burden, even a little, to know that I am watching her, then that should be enough. If it did not involve her in such a way, I would agree with Narsa." 

"But what good could it do the poor girl to know that _he_ was watching her?" asked another woman as she joined them. "I should think she would find it unnerving." 

"Have any of you ever been in love before?" Ifalna asked quietly. 

Narsa and the other woman exchanged glances. Saerni watched her placidly. She felt Sephiroth's steady gaze on her back. 

"I suppose not... so you can't claim to understand it, or to know what a wonderful comfort it is to have your love protecting you. Even the knowledge that they are watching you is enough to bring a smile. What I wouldn't give to have that comfort once again..." 

Saerni laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ifalna, my friend..." 

She shook her head slightly, and was about to say something to dispel her worry when Sephiroth spoke softly. 

"What do you mean?" 

She turned to look at him. "Aeris loves you, or didn't you know?" 

The swordsman blinked once, a mix of emotions flashing across his face too quickly for her to identify anything besides incredulity and hope. "...but she never said..." 

"She did. She tried to tell you, as you were dying, but... I suppose you were too far gone to hear her..." 

His expression shifted then to pure agony. "Gods, and I've left her alone... Once already she has been separated from her love, and now..." He lowered his head, shutting his eyes. "How can she bear it? The Planet will let me return to her, won't it? It must let me go back..." 

Ifalna felt compelled to lay a hand on his shoulder and peer upward into his face. He looked down at her miserably. "It is not ultimately up to the Planet whether you live again... So I will do what I can for you and my daughter both, all right?" 

Sighing and doing his best to compose himself, Sephiroth nodded. "I am deeply grateful to you." 

"Well, come on. Let's go see how she's doing now." 

* * *

Sleep began to slip away from her, and in her lightening drowsiness, she thought, _It was just a dream, a terrible nightmare like the others. Please, let it be a dream._ But she shifted slightly as she opened her eyes and became painfully aware of the injuries she had sustained. 

Aeris closed her eyes again, wishing away this shock of reality, calling after sleep's retreating form. In vain. With a noise somewhere between a sigh and a whimper, she forced herself to concentrate on the complex healing spells needed to mend her wounds. Several minutes later, she felt considerably better, but practically ready to go back to sleep again. Despite her body's fatigue and the inviting lure of sleep's oblivion, however, she doubted she could manage it. 

She rolled herself out of the bed and sat on the floor for a moment, staring blankly at the pair of worn brown boots that lay haphazardly near her. Recognizing them as her own, Aeris grasped them and roughly pulled them on, making a mental note to buy new ones some time or other. 

The Cetra started for the door, intent on finding out what had been done with Sephiroth's body, but stopped upon catching sight of herself in a small mirror on the wall. She stared at this, too; this unrecognizable visage caked with dried blood and dirt. Her hair was a mess. On second thought, perhaps she had better shower first. 

She frowned; she did not want to take the time. Her desire to know what was going on was too urgent. So instead Aeris hurriedly cast a light water spell on herself, quickly followed by an air spell. The magic left her feeling very cold and slightly more drained, but clean enough. Her hair was still a mess, but she could bother with it later. 

Leaving the room, she strode down the hall as quickly as her tired limbs would manage. It was just barely dawn, she noted on emerging into the sunlight. The sky in the east seemed clear and pale. The western sky was still clinging to darkness. Storm clouds perhaps would have been better, but this emptiness would do well enough. 

She found Vincent sitting alone at the Candle, and sat down wearily beside him. He did not glance at her, but she knew he noticed her. 

"Vincent..." Aeris began, trying to keep her voice cold. She did not want to let her grief show, but she could not manage warmth right now. "How are Yuffie and Nanaki doing?" she asked first. 

"Fast asleep last I heard," he replied. She was thankful that he did not try to offer her comfort. Any kindness from anyone, and she felt she might break down again. 

"That's good..." 

Vincent cast her a glance. "You should be resting, too." 

"I know," she answered. "But I woke up and I really don't think I could get back to sleep." 

He nodded slightly and looked back at the fire. 

"What... what did they do with Sephiroth's body?" 

The slightest of hesitations. "Rude and Minerva carried him up to the observatory. That is where they put the gatekeeper's body also." 

"Oh..." Aeris fumbled through her numbed mind, searching for something to say. Hadn't Sephiroth often told her she always knew exactly what to say? She wished it was true. "How is everyone else reacting?" 

"Lucrecia was devastated at first," he said quietly, "but your words gave her hope. She is fully confident in the ability of his victims to forgive him... Minerva is the worst off now, I think. She is not so optimistic. I think, though, that she will be all right, as long as her coldness does not succeed in pushing Reno away." 

Vincent paused. "...Katrina cried for quite some time, but she is optimistic also. Not as much as Lucrecia, but she will pull through. The others are simply morose and quiet, whether from sorrow or respect for you--or both--I cannot say. Cloud and Tifa seem surprisingly sympathetic to Sephiroth's situation." 

She managed a little warmth in her voice. "Well, that's better than I could have wanted. I half-expected Cloud to be happy that Sephiroth was dead..." 

"You know he is not _that_ stubborn." 

"Yes, I know. But it's hard to be logical right now..." 

"Just so you know," Vincent added gently, "Cid is staying here until you decide on a destination. He had been planning to leave this morning, but he does not want to leave you here now, if you do not wish to stay." 

Aeris nodded. "I understand." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I think I've already made up my mind." 

He glanced at her, but did not pursue an answer. 

"What about you and Lucrecia?" she asked, hoping she was switching to a more cheerful topic. 

"We are headed for Nibelheim. Lucrecia wants to get married there, once we've settled in." 

She smiled faintly. "Will I be invited?" 

"Of course," Vincent replied. 

"Hopefully I'll be feeling better by then so I won't make everyone else gloomy with my presence..." 

"Aeris..." 

The Cetra shook her head before he could go on. "Nevermind that. Where will you be staying in Nibelheim?" 

"The old Shinra mansion, most likely." 

"You'll have a good deal of work to do," Aeris said doubtfully. "The place is a mess, and infested with monsters, isn't it?" 

Vincent shrugged. "I do not mind the work. It used to be quite beautiful before Hojo let it fall into disrepair. Besides, we have no wish to bother the villagers with requests to stay in their homes or to help us build our own." 

"If they're kind people, they'll want to help you no matter what you decide on..." 

"Most of them moved to Nibelheim as Shinra's employees, deceivers. I am not counting on their hospitality." 

Aeris frowned. "I've known a lot of people who once worked for Shinra, Vincent. Only some of them were truly bad, and I think they were inherently so. You, the other Turks, Zack, Cloud, and... and Sephiroth... You're all wonderful people. The villagers of Nibelheim may surprise you." 

He nodded. "You are right. Even so... I find myself hoping they leave us be." 

"Tsk, tsk," she chided. "Make some new friends, Vincent. Isolation isn't healthy, even if it is with your love." 

"I hope you remember that as well, Aeris," he told her, fixing her with his penetrating red gaze for a brief moment. 

She shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "I just feel like... I have to get away from everyone. I love you all dearly, but..." 

"You would rather not have to live with us every day and end up helping us with our problems. I understand. But do not alienate yourself completely from us, all right?" 

"I won't," she assured him. 

"Hey, guys," Reno greeted, sitting down beside Aeris with his legs sprawling. 

"Hi, Reno," Aeris replied. 

"Hello," Vincent said curtly. 

The Cetra glanced around, noting Minerva was not with the redhead. 

He grinned, noticing. "Yeah, I got kicked off." 

"Off where?" 

"The ledge," he replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, towards the canyon's wall. "Gotta give 'er _some_ time alone, don't I?" 

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Aeris asked, remembering what Vincent had told her. 

Reno nodded. "Oh, yeah, she'll be fine. Besides, I rather like having my head attached to my body." 

She couldn't help but be amused. 

"Aha! A smile!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Didn't think I'd see one of those on your face for a while yet." 

"It's hard to stay solemn around you, Reno," she told him. 

He shrugged. "You're one of the few people who'd say that. Minerva, Elena, and Rude do a pretty good job staying solemn with me. Even better being angry, especially in Elena's case." 

"You do tend to invite anger," Aeris admitted, "but we love you anyway." 

"Gee, thanks, Aeris," he replied, putting an arm around her. "You're the greatest, you know that?" 

She rolled her eyes and removed his arm from her shoulders. "Minerva might be watching, you know. Wouldn't want her getting jealous, now would you?" 

"Aw, but Min knows I love her. I'm not allowed to comfort a girl in mourning?" 

She stiffened, all trace of amusement leaving her eyes. "Reno... Don't." 

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Vincent got to his feet and started for the steps, pausing near the redhead. "Try to be a gentleman and avoid joking about tender subjects." He looked at Aeris. "I am going back to Lucrecia's room. She should be waking soon." 

The Cetra nodded. "Go ahead. I'll see you later." 

"Later," he agreed, turning down the short stairs and striding towards the inn. 

"...gentleman?" Reno wondered. 

"It's just what it sounds like, Reno," Aeris told him. 

He shot her a look. "I _know_ what it means." He paused, relaxed. "Anyway... um... Wherever you're going from here, me and Min wanna come with." 

She blinked. "What?" 

"We want to come with you." 

"But Reno, what about--" 

"Rude, Elena, and Reeve? We can pay 'em visits or vice versa. Doesn't matter. And neither does anything besides that. We're not about to leave you alone." 

She sighed. _I had wanted to be alone, but... I need someone to cheer me up and someone to talk to, or I'll go crazy. Still..._ "I suppose there's nothing I can say to dissuade you?" 

"Nope. Notta thing." 

"I hope you know you'll be following me into exile..." 

"We figured we might." 

Aeris sighed again, then smiled tremulously. "Thanks, Reno. It... it will be nice to have some company." 

"No problem," he replied. 

* * *

Cid was still clearing the last wisps of sleep from his mind as he stepped out into the sunshine. He cursed it under his breath for being so damn bright, then started for the Candle. 

"Hey, Vince," he called, seeing the man walking towards him, away from his destination. 

"Good morning, Cid," Vincent replied, slowing. "I told Aeris of your plans, and she said she has already decided. It looks as though you may be able to leave today afterall." 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yes. Check with her to be sure if you like." 

"Yeah, I will. How's she doing?" 

"She is coping well, it seems, as long as she can avoid talking too much about Sephiroth... Reno even got her to smile." 

"Well, yeah. She's Aeris, afterall." 

Vincent studied him for a moment, then strode silently past him. Cid watched him until he disappeared into the inn, then shrugged and headed for the Candle. 

"'morning, Aeris," he greeted, leaning against the rock edge behind the Cetra and the redhead. 

She turned around. "Good morning, Cid." 

"I hear the Highwind may get to fly today." 

She nodded. "That's right. As long as everyone else is ready." 

"Well, if they aren't," he said gruffly, "I ain't waitin' around for their sorry asses." 

Aeris shook her head at him. "Really, Cid, what would Shera say?" 

The pilot ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "Come on, you know I don't mean it." 

"I know." 

"Anyway." He straightened and turned to Reno. "Hey, kid, you're still young--you wanna run and tell everyone who wants to leave that I'm headin' out in about an hour?" 

Reno grinned and hopped down from the platform. "Sure thing, old man," he replied before heading off. 

"I ain't that old!" Cid called after the Turk. He turned back to Aeris. "Ah, hell... How'd we ever pick _him_ up?" 

"Well, he is Reeve's friend, and mine," she answered. "He's only teasing anyway." 

He grunted. "Where're you headed anyway?" 

She made a vague gesture. "I wanted to visit Midgar first." 

"And then?" 

"You don't have to worry about anything after that, Cid. We can travel by chocobo." 

"'We'?" he asked, a little relieved to know that someone was going with her. 

Aeris hesitated. "Reno and Minerva are coming with me. And Sephiroth, of course." 

"You're gonna lug his body around?" 

She lowered her gaze, and he immediately regretted asking the question. _Goddamn insensitive fool._ "I... I can't just leave him here. I don't know when he'll come around, and I want to be there when he wakes." 

"If Lady Luck's feeling kind, that'll be sooner rather than later. And I really hope she's feelin' kind." 

"Thank you, Cid." 

He scratched his head. "Eh... 'welcome. Anyway, I'd better see to the Highwind. Make sure she's all in check." 

"Anxious to get going?" she asked. 

He grinned. "You guessed it." 

Aeris waved a hand, smiling faintly. It was good to see her smile. "All right, get going." 

Cid nodded. "Yeah, and you get packing. I'll see ya later." 

"I will. Bye." 

He turned and headed for the gate. Finally! He was going home! Not that he didn't like being with all his old friends, but he really missed Shera. Absently, he fingered the tiny box in his pocket. Thank Lady Luck Tifa had wanted to help him pick it out; Cid didn't have much taste in jewelry, and certainly not rings. 

He wondered briefly if Shera would even accept... Afterall, he had treated her pretty bad for a long time. Of course she still remembered it. Was it a little presumptuous to think that she would forgive him for all that, even though she'd always taken it without question? 

Cid shrugged it off. If she rejected him, she rejected him; it'd just be her getting back at him for acting like a goddamned idiot. He already owed her about a million times over. Spotting the Highwind in the distance, he quickened his pace. Hell, he'd rather ask her sooner and get it over with. 

* * *

Aeris brushed his silver bangs out of his face, her green eyes filled with a deep sadness. "Come back to me soon, love," she whispered. She straightened, surveying her work--she had bandaged most of his wounds and mended the worst tears in his clothing. She refused to simply leave him as a corpse, as the others seemed content to do. She also refused to wear the black garb of mourning; the Cetra was dressed now in her pattern-trimmed brown skirt and her green top. 

She bent down to retrieve her bag, which contained her other garments, most of which were in dire need of mending, some old materia bracelets, and the report Vincent had written for her about her parents. Aeris turned from the room, taking a deep breath to smooth her expression. She did not want to look as though she could die of grief. She did not want to worry her friends. She had to be strong. 

She kept her gaze lowered to the ground before her feet, however, not wanting anyone to read the sadness there. She bumped into Rude as she stepped outside and stumbled backwards. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed softly, looking up. 

Rude shook his head. "It's all right." He hesitated. "You wanted to take Sephiroth's body with you?" 

"Yes..." she answered uncertainly before comprehension registered on her face. "Oh. Were you going to carry him for me?" 

He nodded silently. 

She managed a slight smile; it was slowly becoming easier to brighten her expression. Her outward appearance was slowly becoming separate from how she felt inside. Had Sephiroth gone through the same thing? "Thank you..." 

Rude looked away. "It's the least I can do..." he murmured. 

"No one has to do anything for me... I'll be all right..." 

"But everyone wants to help you, Aeris." The mere use of her name seemed incredibly personal coming from him. She realized she had never heard him refer to her as anything but 'the Ancient.' "You don't deserve solitude." 

Aeris looked down at her feet. "I know. But until he comes back..." She shook her head and looked back up. "Don't worry about it." 

Rude nodded slightly and carefully stepped around her to head up to the observatory. She stood there for a moment, then continued down the steps. 

Katrina was leaning against the gatepost, looking out across the canyon, but no one else was there yet. Aeris was surprised; her time in the observatory had seemed like an eternity. 

She joined the girl, shifting the weight of her bag. "Hello, Katrina." 

"Hi, Aeris," she answered, turning. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm all right... But, you aren't leaving, are you?" 

Katrina shook her head. "No, no, I'm not. I'm just waiting here to see people off." 

Aeris nodded. "I thought you would stay. You seem quite at home here. Have you found a job yet?" 

"Yeah, actually. Elder Hargo said he'd been looking for an assistant--he's not very organized, you see--and I told him I'd like to take the job. I get room and board and not much else, but it's a start." She grinned. "Besides, I get to sort through all his notes and old manuscripts. How cool is that?" 

The Cetra smiled faintly. "It sounds lovely..." 

"I'll write you if I find anything interesting, okay?" Katrina offered. 

She nodded. "Sure. I suppose you'll have to send it to someone in Bone Village, and I'll check in there every-so-often. I doubt anyone will want to make the trek north just to deliver a letter." 

"It's not _that_ far to where you're going, is it?" 

"Well... we'll see." Aeris pulled the girl into a light embrace. "Take care and be sure to visit every now and then." 

"You, too," Katrina replied, a bit surprised at the hug but returning it whole-heartedly. 

The Cetra withdrew, turning her gaze to Yuffie as the girl shuffled up, her own bag slung over one shoulder and Nanaki at her heels. Both of them looked miserable. "What's wrong, you two?" Aeris asked gently. 

The ninja looked up. "Oh... nothing... It's just..." 

Nanaki took over. "She belongs in Wutai, and I belong here. The distance between us is too great for our liking..." 

"I'm sure you'll be able to keep in touch," Aeris told them, not certain she had it right. "And you can spare a few days every now and then to visit each other, can't you?" 

"Well, yes," Yuffie conceded. "But... oh, nevermind." She turned to Nanaki. "Look... I'll call you every day, all right?" 

He rubbed his face against her leg. "All right. If you forget, I will call you." 

"I _won't_ forget," she told him, a little indignant. She knelt down to give him a quick hug, then straightened and turned to the other two by the gate. She looked a little embarrassed. 

Aeris smiled to set her at ease. "I hope Cosmo Canyon and Wutai will become as good friends as you two are." 

Yuffie grinned. "Yeah..." 

The four shifted their attention to Reno and Elena as they headed towards the gate, arguing as usual. 

"...don't see why you're going off with Aeris," Elena was saying. 

"Hey, it's not like I help to pay the rent or anything," Reno said. "You can live without me." 

"That's not the point." 

"Then what is the point?" 

"You--you'll be isolating yourself from everyone and everything!" 

"I'll have Min and Aeris, and it's not like we're keeping anyone from visiting. Hell, you could probably come along if you wanted." 

Elena threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You still don't get it, do you?" 

"No, I don't," Reno stated flatly, casting her a glare of annoyance. 

"It's not that hard to understand, Reno," Yuffie interrupted. "Elena's just saying she 'n' Rude'll miss you." 

The two Turks stopped and stared at her, then looked at each other. Reno suddenly burst out laughing, while Elena blushed furiously and glared at him. "It's not funny, you moron!" she cried, kicking him. 

"Ow!" he yelped, hopping back. He stopped laughing and glared back at her. "What was that for?" 

She put her hands on her hips. "Can't you be serious for _one second_?" she demanded. 

The redhead faltered, then sighed and let his face fall into a slight frown. "Okay. What is it?" 

Elena blinked at him, surprised by the change in demeanor. "W-well... Yuffie's right. You're m--Rude's best friend, and... I'll miss you, too, if you go with Aeris. If it was Midgar, or Costa del Sol, or someplace close, I wouldn't mind, but the City of the Ancients is a hellova long ways away!" 

"Hey, calm down," Reno said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She pulled back angrily. "Calm down? You don't even know when you're coming back!" 

Undaunted, he stepped closer and put his arms around her. This gesture seemed to surprise her too much for her to resist. "It's not like I'm going to drop off the face of the Planet, Elena. Sure, it's far away, but it's not an unbridgeable distance. And I've got your number." 

"B-but..." 

"No buts," he went on, firmly but gently. His tone impressed even Aeris. "I'm going with Aeris. It's not that big a deal, so please stop acting like it's the end of the world." Reno grinned, drawing back and ruffling her hair. "Besides, aren't we supposed to be hating each other?" 

"Oh, Reno..." Elena said, shaking her head. "You're hopeless." 

"Indeed," Minerva commented wryly, coming up behind them. The pair jumped a little, not having noticed her approach. 

"Oh, hi, Min," Reno greeted, the sweet, gentleness gone from his manner as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You ready to go?" 

She nodded. She seemed to notice the change, but her face conveyed no disappointment. Aeris thought it likely she had already witnessed that other side of the Turk many times. "Of course." 

Tifa and Cloud joined the group, exchanging tentative greetings. 

"What about you, Aeris?" Cloud asked uncertainly. "Where are you going now?" 

"I'm headed for Midgar," she answered, "to see Elmyra, and to gather any of my things that might have survived Meteor. And then I'm going North." 

"North?" he asked, frowning. 

"Yes. To the City of the Ancients." 

His frown deepened. "Alone?" 

"Me an' Min are going with her," Reno cut in. "And we're staying there with her for a while. I've heard the place is in pretty bad repair. Besides," he went on with a glance at Aeris. "Someone's gotta carry Sephiroth..." 

"Is Cid going to take you there?" Tifa asked just a little too quickly, eager to carry the topic away from the dead man. 

It was Aeris who answered, her voice quite steady. She could tell the others were surprised. "He's going to drop us off at Midgar. We can walk to the Chocobo Farm from there." She faltered a little. "Do you mind us taking a few of your chocobos again?" 

Cloud shook his head. "Not at all. Take as many as you like. We can breed more." 

"Thank you, Cloud. I know you probably don't agree with what I'm doing..." 

"No, I do," he interrupted quickly. He sounded oddly younger than usual. More innocent. Maybe it was because the hate and suspicion were gone from his eyes. He hadn't even raised a word of objection to Reno's accompanying her. "I'm not sure I understand, but it's not like I can stop you from doing anything once you've made up your mind. I'd go with you, but..." 

"But you've got your own life to take care of," Aeris finished, smiling faintly at him. "I understand. This is my little bit of foolishness. I... he promised me he would come back. So I'm going to wait for him. I don't know how long I'll be able to do it... And I know I'm going to be lonely, but I can't abandon him. I can't move on with things and have him recover to find me tangled up in something else..." 

"Aeris, I'm sorry..." 

She shook her head. "You had your reasons. I don't blame you at all. Tifa needs you. I can survive without you. It's probably better this way." 

Tifa shifted uncomfortably. "Aeris... I don't know how to say this, but..." She sighed. "Well, you're a lot stronger than any of us, but even you have to have your limits. Don't hesitate to rely on your friends if you need us." 

Aeris smiled. "Thank you, Tifa. I'll try to remember that." 

The last few who were leaving with them came to join the group gathered at the gate, Vincent and Lucrecia in the lead, Reeve a little ways behind with his Cait Sith waddling along at his side, and Rude coming last with Sephiroth's body over his shoulder. He seemed to be having some difficulty carrying the man's weight, and Aeris wondered briefly how Reno planned to manage. Unless he had meant Minerva. 

Seeing that everyone was ready to go, most of those who were waiting turned to head down the steps, the latecomers following them without a pause. Aeris lingered there, hesitant to go. 

"It's nearly been an hour," Reno prompted. "Cid's probably getting impatient." 

She nodded, bent down to give Nanaki a brief hug, and turned to go follow the rest of the group. 

He bounded after her, getting ahead of her on the steps. "Wait!" he hissed, wincing a little at the animal sound of his voice. "Give this to Yuffie?" he implored, pawing unsuccessfully at one of his feathers. 

Aeris knelt down, carefully removing the ornament from his mane. "All right, I will," she said, smiling. She lowered her voice confidingly. "Is my dear Nanaki falling in love with a human?" 

He lowered his head, covering his muzzle with his paw in embarrassment. "Do you think she knows?" he asked anxiously. 

The Cetra stroked his mane. "If she doesn't, I think she'd like to. But I won't tell her. Unless you want me to, that is." 

Nanaki shook his head. "That is my duty." He straightened, trying as ever to act adult. "Now go and catch up with the others. I would not want to keep you too long." 

"Take care of yourself, Nanaki," she said as she stood and turned down the steps. 

"And you as well, Aeris." 

She hurried after the others, slowing only when she caught up to Reno. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as she lowered her skirts. 

"You all walk too fast!" she admonished, looking up at him. 

He grinned. "Some of us are just anxious to get home." 

Aeris nodded. "I know, though I'm not sure I've ever felt that way." 

"Not even when I was chasing after you?" he asked. 

"That was different. That time I was afraid, and my house was a safe haven, not really home." 

"So where is home for you?" 

"The City of the Ancients," she said. 

Reno shook his head. "How is that your home? It's been abandoned for thousands of years, and you hardly spent any time there alive." 

"It's the home of my people," Aeris replied. "And it's isolated, away from derision and misunderstanding, away from the crowded towns that drown out the song of the Planet, away from the people who worry too much about me." Her gaze wandered ahead to Cloud and Tifa. 

"So it's a hiding place," the redhead concluded. 

She sighed and shook her head. "No, it's more than that. It's... home." She smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassed at her lack of words to articulate. 

He shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe I'll figure it out when I see you in it." 

The phrasing sounded odd, but she understood. They were silent for the rest of the trek to the airship. Aeris was the last to climb up the ladder to the Highwind. Reno, Minerva, Elena, and Yuffie were still on the deck when she reached it. The others had retreated inside the hull. It was clear that Yuffie intended to stay out here, but the others were only waiting for her. She waved them on and moved to join the young ninja at the rail. 

Once the others had gone, she drew out the feather and held it out to Yuffie. "Nanaki wanted me to give you this." 

She blinked, and her eyes widened a little. "But... he earned this for saving the Planet... It's too great an honor for him to..." 

Aeris shrugged a little and did not withdraw her hand. "He said to give it to you. I think you've done plenty to deserve it." 

The ninja took it uncertainly, but with a firm grip lest it blow away. "I guess I'll just have to repay him when he comes to visit Wutai..." she murmured wonderingly. "It's really me who should be giving him things, you know. I have a lot to make up for..." 

"What do you mean?" the Cetra asked. 

"You remember how I used to torment him when we were younger," Yuffie said with a frown. "He forgave me for it, but I still wish I could do something for him as an apology..." 

"I think your friendship is enough for him," Aeris said gently. 

"You think?" 

She nodded. 

The ninja grinned. "It means a lot to me, too. Too bad I have to go back to Wutai with my lazy dad and that bratty Shake... The kid only gets worse as he gets older." 

"Nn." 

"Sorry," Yuffie said. "I'm just venting." 

"It's quite all right." 

"Say... do you think there's anything I can do? You know, to help Sephiroth?" 

Aeris frowned, watching the land below as it slowly began to recede from them. "You're not dead, and you haven't been hurt by him, so I think not..." 

"Sure I've been hurt by him--my mother died defending Wutai from him. Doesn't that count?" 

"I suppose..." she agreed. "But I actually died by his hand, and I have no say in determining the verdict. At least, I don't think I do." 

Yuffie frowned, clinging to the railing with her free hand as the Highwind gained speed. "That's not fair. The living should have a say in it, too." 

The Cetra blinked a little. "You're right." She sighed. "I'll try to talk to the Planet about it when I get to the City, but I'm not sure it will be able to listen. It's busy right now." 

"Busy with what?" 

"Jenova doesn't want to die, I guess. It hard enough for it to accept a soul that didn't originally belong to it." 

Yuffie nodded. "I guess it would be." 

"...would you really stand up for Sephiroth?" Aeris asked softly. 

"Yeah, of course. He seems like a really nice guy. Shy and morose, maybe, but nice." She winked at the Cetra. "He's cute, too. I can see why you like him." 

She laughed a little in spite of herself. "Thank you, Yuffie. He is cute..." 

The airship stopped at Costa del Sol first, and Cloud and Tifa stopped just before the ladder. 

"Goodbye, Aeris," Tifa said, giving her friend a quick hug. 

"Bye, Tifa," she replied. "Thanks for everything..." 

The brunette smiled and disappeared down the ladder. 

Cloud hesitated, running a hand through his shock of blond hair. "See you, Aeris..." 

She nodded, stepping up to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Cloud." 

"You make that sound so final," he said regretfully. He really did seem younger. 

Aeris smiled apologetically. "It feels final to me... but visit if you like. I'm sure I'll appreciate the company." 

"We'll be sure to do that," he said firmly, then followed Tifa down the ladder. 

Yuffie leaned over the railing, waving broadly to them. By this time she had carefully tucked the feather away in her journal to make sure it didn't get lost. 

The next stop was Junon, where Elena, Reeve, and Rude were getting off. Reno came out with them to bid them farewell. Elena seemed eager to be off, or maybe she was just embarrassed by the scene she had made at the gate and didn't want to make another with some sappy goodbye. 

Rude and Reno exchanged nods and curt goodbyes before Rude, too, climbed down the ladder. Reeve unceremoniously tossed Cait Sith over the railing, then turned to Aeris. "I'll see you later, Aeris. You _still_ owe me a date, don't forget." 

She smiled a little. "I won't. Come by sometime and I'll oblige you." 

He grinned, turned to Reno. "See you, Reno. Take care of her." 

"'later, Reeve. Look after Elena for me." 

"Sure thing." Then Reeve turned and climbed down the ladder to join his two friends. Reno joined the two women at the railing. None of them spoke. 

The Highwind stopped next outside the ruins of Midgar, nearest to Sector 5. Minerva came out onto the deck, Sephiroth's body over her shoulder. Her slender body certainly did not look as though it should be able to bear his weight, and certainly not in that fashion. She said nothing, merely started down the ladder, going carefully, one rung at a time. 

Aeris turned to Yuffie, giving her a hug. "Tell me all about Wutai," she said. "I want to know how well you rule it." 

The ninja grinned. "I will. And you keep in touch, too. Tell me if Reno's acting up to much and I'll come kick his ass." 

The Cetra looked pointedly at the redhead. "You hear that, Reno? You had better watch yourself." 

"Hey, I've got Minerva," he said, holding up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of bothering you." 

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Sure... Just get going." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, starting down the ladder. 

"Wow, obedience," the ninja commented. 

"You do have authority," Aeris told her. "Not that Reno usually respects that..." 

"Anyway... You just tell me if there's anything I can do for Seph." 

The Cetra nodded. "I will. I'll see you later, Yuffie." 

"Bye, Aeris!" the ninja called after her as she headed down the ladder. 

She joined Reno and Minerva on the ground, finding the former wearing a stupid grin and the latter looking none-too-pleased. 

"What?" Aeris asked. 

"You've got nice underwear," the redhead told her. Minerva sighed. 

The Cetra flushed and put her hands on her hips. "What was it you just said about not bothering me?" she asked. 

"Hey, it's a compliment!" he protested. 

She turned him around and gave him a light shove. "Get moving. No more comments about my underwear." 

"Ow, hey..." Reno glanced at her over his shoulder, but started towards Midgar. "Say, would you give Sephiroth this much of a hard time for saying something like that?" 

"Sephiroth is too much of a gentleman to make lewd comments," Aeris told him, a few paces behind him. Minerva trailed after them, silently bearing her burden. 

"Oh, yeah, the 'gentleman' thing again. Guess I should look into that, huh?" 

"Yes, maybe you should. Minerva might appreciate it." 

The redhead had sobered by the time they reached Sector 5. Aeris did not stop at the church this time, but continued on to her old house, allowing herself a small cry of joy when she found that her flowers were no less vibrant than they had been. She walked up to the door, hesitating, then turned the knob and stepped inside. Reno followed her to the door, but Minerva hung back, looking around. 

"Mom, I'm home...!" Aeris called. 

"A-aeris!?" Elmyra gasped, turning to look at her. 

She smiled faintly. "Yes, Mom, it's me... I..." 

She could not get out a word of explanation before her foster mother had her in a tight embrace. "Oh, my dear Aeris! Barret was kind enough to tell me that you were alive again by some miracle, but I could hardly believe it! How are you doing? Are you all right? And what of Sephiroth, who revived you?" 

"Slow down and let me answer," Aeris said breathlessly as Elmyra drew back. "Yes, I'm all right--more or less. It's a long story... You see, Professor Hojo captured Sephiroth and we had to free him, and then kill Hojo... And then we had to kill Jenova--the Crisis from the Sky--because she was a danger to the Planet... And..." Her voice faltered. "And..." 

Elmyra blinked rapidly, trying to take this in. Reno was left more or less ignored by the open door. "What is it, dear?" 

The Cetra lowered her gaze. "...Sephiroth died in the battle......" 

Her foster mother frowned. "Well, that's not so bad, is it? He revived you, certainly, but he was the one who..." She trailed off. 

Aeris was shaking her head. "You don't understand. He's different. The Sephiroth who killed all those people--that wasn't the real him! Sephiroth is kind and understanding and... He was the one who freed my mother and me from the lab, he was the one who brought me back, he was the one who traded himself in to Hojo so that I wouldn't have to suffer, he was the one who died because he tried too hard to protect me from Jenova..." 

"What are you saying?" Elmyra asked, sensing there was more. 

"I love him," she answered simply. 

The woman blinked. "You love him? You love Sephiroth?" She sounded skeptical. 

Aeris nodded. "Yes. I love him. I know it sounds crazy, but you haven't met him. You don't know him like I do. He's a wonderful, wonderful person..." 

"Was," Elmyra corrected softly. 

She shook her head emphatically. "The Planet says that it's letting his victims judge him. He might come back. He promised me he would." 

"I... see." 

The Cetra frowned. "Please, Mom. You know what it's like, don't you?" 

Elmyra nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do... You're going to wait for him then?" 

"Yes," she answered, glad that her mother understood. 

"Are you going to stay here?" Her gaze went past her to finally notice Reno. "With your... friend?" 

Aeris shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't think I could bear it. I mean... I don't want you worrying about me constantly. I don't want anyone worrying about me. I just thought that it would be cruel not to even visit you..." 

"What about your friend?" 

"I'm going along for comic relief, ma'am," Reno said with a winning grin. 

Elmyra frowned in disapproval. 

"This is Reno," Aeris cut in quickly. "And yes, he's mostly coming along to cheer me up. Minerva's coming too..." 

"Minerva?" 

"Yes. I think she's outside. She's, well... Sephiroth's sister and Reno's girlfriend." 

"I didn't know Sephiroth had a sister..." Elmyra remarked. 

"There's a lot nobody knew about Sephiroth," Aeris told her. 

Her mother nodded. "I suppose so," she agreed. "Will you be staying here long?" 

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. We've got a ways to go and I don't want to be travelling much at night." 

"Where are you headed?" 

"The City of the Ancients," Aeris answered. "It's just north of Bone Village." 

"I don't presume anyone lives there..." Elmyra said. 

"No, not really. But no monsters either. You don't have to worry." Her gaze wandered towards the stairs. "Is any of my stuff still here?" she asked. 

The woman nodded. "Yes... I didn't throw anything out..." 

Aeris smiled faintly and hurried up the steps to her room. It looked just as she had left it, everything still neat and in its place, her floral comforter appearing as though it had been hurriedly smoothed. She recalled the day she had hurried to leave before Cloud, so that he would not leave without her... 

Shaking her head, she heaved up the mattress, retrieving the old diary she had kept hidden there. She smoothed the covers again, then turned to her nightstand. She took only her brush, and the few spare ribbons there. After a slight hesitation, she opened one of the stand's drawers, pulling out a slender book--a children's book. It was a fairy tail for little girls to be sure, but Elmyra had read it to her once when she was a child, and she had kept it close from there on after, rereading it every now and then, even when she was older. 

A misunderstood peasant girl, locked away in a dungeon for no reason but her abnormality. A young guard, innocent and pure, who stood by her cell day after day and talked to her, learned to love her. One day, he stepped into the cell and confessed his love and kissed her, and she sprouted a pair of glorious wings. He bid her fly far away, but she took his hand and carried him with her. 

A fairy tail. A book for little girls. 

But Aeris loved it all the same. She tucked it away in her bag with the other items and hurried back downstairs. She embraced Elmyra once more. "I'll come visit longer when Sephiroth comes back," she promised. "I'll introduce the two of you." 

Her mother nodded, though she still seemed a little unsettled at the thought of her daughter being in love with Sephiroth. "All right, dear. Take care." She cast a look towards Reno and lowered her voice. "And watch out for him. He'll be trouble." 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Reno," Aeris answered just as softly. "He and Minerva are practically inseparable. He's only like this now because she's having trouble dealing with Sephiroth's death..." 

She turned and stepped outside, Reno just ahead of her, finding Minerva sitting on the little bridge over the stream with Sephiroth's body laid on the ground nearby. She looked up as the others came out, and quickly got to her feet, retrieving her brother's corpse. 

Elmyra had come out behind Aeris, and she watched uncertainly. "Is that... Minerva...?" she asked. 

The Cetra nodded. "Yes, that's her." 

"...she looks young." 

"Seventeen." 

"How old is Reno?" 

Aeris looked to the Turk. 

"Huh? Oh, twenty-seven..." 

Elmyra did not seem to acknowledge his presence, only his answer. "He's a little old for--" 

"Mom," Aeris interrupted chidingly, "I assure you that age doesn't matter much. Reno's immature and Minerva's very precocious. They're perfect for each other." 

Minerva actually blushed a little, but the color did not affect her blank expression. She turned back towards the way they had come, obviously ready to go. Reno walked to her side, exchanging a few quiet words with her and grinning all the while. 

Aeris smiled a little at the two, then turned to Elmyra. "Well, Mom... It's time we headed off. Bye." 

"Goodbye, dear." 

She gave her foster mother a short wave, then turned to join her friends and head back out of Midgar. 

They reached the Chocobo Farm in the early afternoon, gratefully accepted a small meal from the ranch's owner, and led two golden-feathered chocobos out into the sunlight. Minerva placed Sephiroth's body on one, and Aeris climbed up behind it. Reno and Minerva rode the other chocobo, the girl looking somewhat uncomfortable with the closeness and the redhead looking just a little too pleased. 

Aeris insisted on stopping at a flower shop in Bone Village to pick up a few packs of seeds and tell the shop owner--who apparently knew Katrina--that the girl was safe and sound in Cosmo Canyon. Then they went on into the Sleeping Forest, dismounting and leading the chocobos by the reigns. Reno led Aeris's so that she could lead the way more easily. The trees seemed to come alive for her, though she had no music to wake them with and night was falling fast. 

She paused at the crest of the slope, just outside the Forest, and looked down upon the City of the Ancients. A huge, circular, stone-roofed building marked the center, and a path led out from it, branching into many others leading to homes shaped like spiraled seashells, walls worn thin and cracked by wind and water. In some places, spiraling white structures led upward only to end at nothing, looking like the bones of some great creatures bleached white by the sun. 

The City itself was situated on a wide, flat island in the center of a lake that looked as though its surface had never been anything but ice. The lake looked like a sliver cut into the earth by some giant claw, leaving the sides of it as rocky cliffs. 

The wind picked up, blowing fiercely at her and making her aware of how cold she was. She started down the steep path of overlapping discs that curved around and downward. It straightened out as they approached the City. 

Aeris paused again when the path split. The left and the right paths both led to various shell homes and then curved around into the great building. The central path led straight on into the building, running past the lake which Cloud had placed her in and from which Vincent had carried her to be revived by Sephiroth. Sephiroth... She remembered how unnerved and frightened she had been to wake and look into his blue-green eyes and wondered how that could have been, for now she longed for the feel of those same eyes upon her. 

By the lake's shore was the lonely shell house adorned with the bone-like shafts winding around it. Inside that, she knew, lay the crystalline staircase that led down, down, down into the place suspended in nothingness, the place where the altar sat, the place where Sephiroth had killed her. She felt faintly thankful that he had stabbed her from behind; she did not want to know how his eyes had looked as he killed her. 

"Are you okay?" 

She shook herself and glanced at Reno. "Yes... I'm all right. I just... have some very strong memories of this place." 

"You're sure this is where you want to stay?" he asked. 

"Yes... This is the only place I truly belong in. My death bed and the place of my rebirth..." She shook her head again and smiled at her two companions. "I'm sorry. Let's go." 

Aeris turned and, taking the right fork, walked down the path and into one of the shell houses. Her companions followed a moment later, though she paid them little attention. This house was in the best shape of any of them, without any holes in its curved walls. She climbed up the ladder to the upper floor where three beds occupied the small room. 

Blue globes adorned the walls, their light throbbing gently. She passed her hand near one, feeling a murmur of voices compressed in an instant. It was enough to tell her that the Cetra were in an uproar... Perhaps Sephiroth truly had gone to the Promised Land. That would certainly be enough to stir them up. 

She set her bag down beside one of the beds, sat down to tug off her boots, and flopped back onto the mattress. Minerva walked past to lay Sephiroth's body on the far bed, then found an empty stretch of wall and leaned against it. Reno tugged at her arm, expression teasing. She shook her head at him, and he shrugged and flopped down onto the remaining bed. 

Aeris smiled in faint amusement, then closed her eyes. It was cold inside, too, but not as much as outside. There was a blanket beneath her, she realized, and she roused herself enough to crawl underneath it before closing her eyes again. 

__

Is watching you, the Planet clipped abruptly. 

"Sephiroth?" she asked, more loudly and eagerly than she had intended. To her right, Reno sat up and looked at her questioningly. Minerva watched her also. 

__

Yes. Call out. Does not know can hear you. 

"Is he...?" Her eyes brightened hopefully. 

__

Hush now. Am busy. 

"Wait!" she called. "I wanted to ask you something." 

A hesitation. _...ask._

"Yuffie said she wanted to help Sephiroth somehow..." 

__

Not dead. 

"I know, but shouldn't the living have some say in his fate as well?" 

__

...will see what can do. Count on nothing, but know that Yuffie not only friend who wants to help. 

"Thank you, dear friend." 

__

Friend... the Planet murmured, as though testing out the word. It sent a smile, then left her. 

"What was that all about?" Reno asked once he was certain she was finished. 

Aeris started, having completely forgotten about her companions. "I was talking to the Planet..." She sat up and slid out of bed. "I wonder..." Leaving the two of them quite confused, she headed back down the ladder and slipped outside, forgetting her boots entirely. 

"Sephiroth?" she called softly into the wind. 

A hesitant reply. _Aeris...?_

She smiled broadly. "It's so good to hear your voice..." 

__

I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have said something sooner... 

"That's all right. The Planet said you were watching me...?" 

__

Yes, that's right. 

"Are you in the Promised Land then?" 

__

Yes. I met your mother; she said she would defend me. 

Aeris nodded. "She told me that much... I wish I could defend you, too..." 

__

I know. 

"Try to defend yourself, too, all right? Knowing you, you'll probably speak against yourself instead..." 

__

I will do my best. But it is hard... 

"Just think of all the things you've done for me, and especially in this past life. And... and remember that I love you." 

There was a long pause. _It is... so wonderful to hear you say that... I..._

She smiled. "I wish I could have told you sooner..." 

__

It is all right. 

"Do you know anything more about your trial?" 

__

Not really. I did, however, meet a few very angry Cetra who did not want me to be here. Ifalna was kind enough to convince them to let me pass. 

"So that's what all the commotion was about." She stifled a yawn; she did not want to retire to bed. She wanted to just stand here in the cold and feel Sephiroth's voice in her mind. 

__

You should rest... he said hesitantly. _You still haven't recovered from the battle, and you have been travelling all day._

Aeris sighed. "All right, but you had better be there to talk to when I wake." 

__

I'll try. 

"Good night, Sephiroth." 

__

Good night, Aeris... Sweet dreams. 

"...of you," she added, smiling. 

__

I suppose, he said, sounding a little embarrassed. 

"See if you can talk to me in my sleep," she told him, heading inside and climbing back into her bed, pulling the blanket snugly around her. 

__

All right, he answered just as she was drifting off. She fell asleep with a soft smile on her face. 


	29. So Why Don't You Smile?

As she entered the clothing shop, Minerva felt the shopkeeper's curious gaze look her over. She ignored him and headed for a rack of coats. The store was fairly small, most of its items folded neatly and stacked on shelves built into the walls. There was room in the center for only a few racks. 

"Sure are underdressed," the man at the counter commented. 

"The cold does not bother me," she replied simply. 

"Then why're you lookin' for a jacket?" he wondered. 

"It is for a friend." She found a long black coat trimmed in places with white and red and pulled it out for closer scrutiny. It looked warm enough. She could still feel the shopkeeper's eyes on her, but did not glance his way. 

"Twenty-three, huh?" he asked. 

She froze for an instant before draping the article of clothing over one arm and moving on. She did not bother to reply. 

"I remember that was some kinda fad in Midgar some years back, getting number tattoos. That where you're from?" 

"Yes." Minerva picked up a heavy jacket for Reno, then looked around to see if the store carried blankets. 

"You look a little young, though, to have been old enough to get one back then..." the man went on. 

She nearly sighed in annoyance, but merely shrugged instead, striding across to the other side of the shop to pick up a pair of blankets. She wondered if the man was bored. Perhaps he did not get many customers... Of course, she supposed her appearance was rather odd, with her pale skin and paler hair, her scant clothing--considering the temperature--and her tattoo. 

"I hear Sephiroth started the whole thing. Had a number 1 tattoo, apparently. Dunno quite how anyone found out about it, but maybe they just made it up..." 

Minerva walked up to the counter, dropping her things down on top of it. "How much?" she asked brusquely, her tone implying that she hadn't been paying him the slightest bit of attention. 

The man stared at her for a moment, then started to ring the items up. "Come to think of it, you look sorta like Sephiroth, too, if you don't mind my saying so... That'll be 1500 gil." 

With a wry smile, she plunked down the coins, gathered her things, and left the shop. Hopefully no one else would be quite as curious, she thought as she stuffed what she could into a bag and draped what she couldn't fit over one shoulder. 

Actually, it wouldn't hurt to try to blend in a little more, she decided, pulling out the black coat and putting it on. The warmth felt surprisingly good. But it was more important that she look less 'underdressed' and that no one else commented on her tattoo. The number was probably the only thing that could make her self-conscious. She stuffed the other blanket into the bag and entered the next shop. 

This one was somewhat larger than the other, having several aisles and a number of people shopping there, some with baskets over their arms. A middle-aged woman leaned against the counter, chatting with the shopkeeper. A girl who couldn't be any older than Minerva herself stopped to stare at her as she walked past. Minerva quirked an eyebrow, slowing. 

"Okay, you're not an albino," the girl decided, looking her over with furrowed brows, "so what's with the white hair?" 

"You are not an alien," Minerva replied softly, "so what is with the brown hair?" 

The girl stared at her, then laughed. "Okay, okay, so I'm not the politest person in the world. You new here?" 

"Yes," she answered, eyeing the girl warily. She had hazel eyes behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and a floppy, narrow-brimmed green hat pulled on over short, nearly-black hair. She had on a black sweater beneath a long brown coat, and a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. Neat, practical, comfortable. 

"Where'd you move in?" the girl continued. 

She shrugged. 

"Haven't got a place yet?" 

Minerva shook her head. "Actually, I am only here for supplies." 

The frowned in confusion, pushing up her glasses. "So... you're headed for Snow Village?" 

She shrugged again. 

"Well, you're forthcoming." 

"Excuse me for not giving information to a complete stranger," Minerva said dryly, turning away. 

The girl followed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just curious and trying to be friendly--without succeeding, I guess. Anyway, what's your name?" 

She hesitated. What harm could it do? "Minerva." 

"That's a cool name. Better than Delphine anyway. That's mine." 

"Delphine is an interesting name," the silver-haired girl responded tentatively. 

"Interesting? I guess I should take that as a compliment." 

She shrugged absently, mind more on the items she was buying. She was glad she had spent some time watching the humans at Cosmo Canyon; otherwise she would have had no idea what they needed as far as food went. 

"Do you _mind_ my asking where you're headed?" the girl asked, more timidly this time. 

Minerva glanced at her. If people bothered--or rather, dared--to go to the City, Aeris likely would not have chosen to go there... or perhaps she would have. She did not seem to mind having some company, as long as no one worried about her. That had always seemed to be her main concern. "My friends and I are staying in the City of the Ancients," she said finally. 

Delphine blinked. "You're kidding, right?" 

She shook her head. 

"You're staying in those old ruins? And you have to trek through the Sleeping Forest just to pick up supplies?" 

"The Forest is not that wide," Minerva commented. 

"But people get lost in there. People _die_ in there." 

"...I seem to be all right." 

"Well... yeah..." Delphine faltered. She frowned, searching for some reason for this exception. 

Minerva decided to offer one. "Of course, it probably helped that my friend woke the forest for us." 

"Oh, did she have a Lunar Harp? There aren't that many of those, but I suppose she could've found one..." 

"No, she didn't." 

There was a pause. Minerva headed for the counter. The girl trailed after her. She did not wait for her, but paid for her own items and exited the shop. Some moments later, Delphine trotted up to walk along beside her. Minerva had to wonder why she bothered; she had not thought herself that intriguing or her personality particularly appealing. 

"Who's your friend?" the girl asked. "I mean, she's gotta know something special to wake the Forest. I've never seen anyone wake it." 

The silver-haired girl shrugged. "The trees just seemed to like her." 

"Weird. What made you guys decide to stay _there_ of all places? It's so remote." 

"Exactly." 

Delphine blinked. She seemed to have just caught the sense of Minerva's desire for solitude and appeared uncertain whether or not to continue. "So... how long are you staying?" she asked finally. 

"I am not sure." 

"What are you doing there?" 

"Living." 

"Just living? Won't you get bored?" 

Minerva looked at her in surprise. "Why should I be bored?" 

The girl blinked. "Well, I mean... What is there to do there?" 

"Explore," she answered simply. "Besides, I have my friends." 

Curiosity entered Delphine's voice, overcoming her desire for concrete facts and things that made sense in her world inhabited by humans alone. "What's it like there?" 

Minerva blinked. She had never had to give this kind of description before. She faltered. "Colder than here... with a strong wind..." 

"No, I mean, what's it look like?" 

They had walked to the Northernmost part of the town, where the Forest began, thick even at the edge, as if to ward off any who might wish to pass through. As if to keep the humans away from the more sacred and almost haunted ruins of the Cetra's ancient city. Minerva paused at a wide gap between two trees that might once have been the start of a path and turned back to Delphine. 

"It is... in the center of a lake of ice, but no snow. The ground there is frozen, almost glittering. There is a large circular building in the center, looking almost like some kind of living plant, and around it are smaller buildings Reno described as 'shell-like,' though I would not know. Everything is in tones of blue and gray and white..." She fell silent, feeling that the rest of her impressions carried far too many emotions. She had already said more than she had intended. 

Delphine smiled, asking no more questions. "Sounds pretty," she said wistfully. "Wish I could see it." 

The silver-haired girl felt something of her regret. "Perhaps you can visit someday," she suggested. 

"Yeah. Maybe." 

She faltered. "Delphine--thank you." 

The girl blinked. "What for?" 

"For caring," she replied. _And for letting lie what I would rather not explain to a stranger._ She turned and stepped into the forest, the roots and sparse underbrush not seeming to slow her fluid pace. 

"See you, Minerva!" Delphine called after her. 

Minerva nearly surprised herself as she raised a hand in farewell, though she did not look back. 

* * *

She lay beneath the blanket, cold, so cold. She curled up tighter. She felt someone lay another blanket on top of her and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Seph..." she murmured sleepily. 

"Seph?" 

Aeris's eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see Reno standing at her bedside, looking half-amused, half-concerned. "Oh... Reno... sorry," she fumbled, memory returning in a painful flood. There was no way _Sephiroth_ would be covering her with another blanket. 

"It's okay," he said, shrugging it off and sitting down on the hard mattress. 

She sat up, clutching both blankets tightly around her. Gods, it was cold. She looked around. "Where's Minerva?" she asked. 

"She left for Bone Village to pick up some supplies about an hour ago," the redhead replied. 

Aeris nodded, then hesitated. "Are you sure she'll be all right on her own? I mean..." 

Reno snorted a little. "Min's not clueless. Maybe she's never been in many stores before, but she'll figure it out." 

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I... well, maybe a little... but I was more concerned about the Forest. But I suppose she'll be all right finding her way through it. I think it just doesn't like humans. She'll probably confuse it. Or it will remember she was with me." 

The redhead was incredulous. "Are you trying to say that the Forest has a mind and memory?" 

"Well, yes, though not in the same sense as we have them. You didn't think that was possible?" 

He shook his head dumbly. 

"When you think about it, it makes more sense than some things... Trees at least have souls, Spirit Energy, but... the Planet, for example--what does it have? Its consciousness doesn't stem from the Lifestream. It has no soul, or at least, nothing that any Cetra can recognize as one. It has no mind. It has no body. And yet, the Planet is incredibly wise, retains a detailed memory, and even offers hints of the future." 

"It does seem kinda weird," Reno agreed. "Almost as if having a brain and body is completely unrelated to intelligence." 

"But that's not true," Aeris stated. "I don't know about the Planet--it's probably beyond my understanding anyway--but the Forest, while aware, is not necessarily intelligent. There's a difference between the two." 

The redhead nodded. 

The Cetra was rather surprised at herself for contemplating something so intellectual so soon after waking. She let her gaze wander the room, and it inevitably fell on the inert form of Sephiroth. She stared at it for a moment, then bowed her head and whispered, "Sephiroth?" 

_Good morning._ His voice was as a gentle caress in her mind. He sounded faintly amused. 

She smiled. "Saw my little blunder earlier, did you?" 

_Yes. And I did not know you could think so clearly first thing in the morning._

Aeris laughed softly. "Neither did I." 

"Aeris?" Reno queried, obviously confused. 

She looked up. "Oh, sorry... I suppose I should explain..." 

_Good luck._

"Thanks," she murmured, then took a breath. "Well... you see, Sephiroth is part Cetra himself... The Jenova in him is far stronger, but he is capable of hearing the other Cetra, and of entering the Promised Land. I think... maybe with practice he could hear the Planet, but I'm not sure. Anyway... Because the deceased Cetra can speak to the living, he can speak to me." 

Reno stared at her, blinking, as he tried to process this. "All right... so he really is an Ancient afterall? That's kinda... ironic." 

She smiled faintly. "It is, isn't it?" 

_Quite._

"But that helps you, doesn't it?" 

Aeris nodded. "It is a wonderful comfort to hear his voice." 

"And does being part Cetra score him any points?" 

She hesitated. 

_Perhaps a few see it as a good thing, but most of them are revolted and angry to discover it. They will probably condemn me doubly for being 'one of them' and acting cruel in spite of it._

"No, not really," she said to Reno. Aside, she remarked, "It's disgusting to hear that they place themselves that much higher than humans that they expect every one of their kind to behave purely..." 

_You think so...?_

"It's hypocritical," she replied, forgetting to lower her voice. "They claim to be pure and in condemning others, they defile that so-called purity. Surely some of them are more understanding...?" 

_Like you?_

"Yes, I suppose." 

_Well, there is your mother. She is much more accepting of me than she was when I first met her. Aside from her, I have seen only a few other Cetra... most of them were angry due to my presence here. Only one, Ifalna's friend I think, allowed me a chance to speak. She seemed fairly neutral, which is good, I suppose._

"Yes. As long as she is keeping an open mind." She remembered she was not alone when Reno fidgeted. She looked up at him. "...I'm sorry, Reno," she said sheepishly. "I should go outside or something..." 

He shook his head. "No, that's all right. I'll leave." He got up before she could argue and was already halfway to the ladder. He flashed her a grin. "Tell him I said hi." 

Aeris watched him start down with a smile. "He can hear you, you know," she told him. 

Reno paused. "Oh." Finding some imaginary point above him to wave at, he said cheerfully, "Hi, Seph! Be not dead soon, will ya?" Then, nodding as if he heard some response, he disappeared into the lower level. 

_He is certainly a good choice if you wanted someone to cheer you up_, Sephiroth commented, amused. 

"Yeah, he is," the Cetra agreed. 

_...did you really mean what you said, about me being able to hear the Planet eventually?_

She nodded. "I think maybe you could. The Planet doesn't sound anything like the Cetra. It doesn't actually have words of its own, just ideas, images, feelings. So, to really hear it and understand it, you have to teach your mind to translate those into words. My mother taught me how when I was little, but you never learned." 

_So you think you could teach me how to listen?_

"Yes, I think so." Aeris smiled. "It would probably like that." 

Sephiroth seemed perplexed. _Why?_

"So it can have another friend. It's quite lonely. No other living planets nearby to talk to, me as the only living Cetra... I don't know how much the others talk to it, but it must not be often enough." 

_...you are quite confident that I will live again, aren't you?_

"Of course. Surely they couldn't be so cruel as to condemn you after you saved the Planet." 

_But I also nearly destroyed it..._

She wanted to embrace him. But she could not. She tugged the blankets tighter about her body. "They should understand. Even Cloud couldn't keep hating you once I explained everything to him. You just have to be brave and tell them some of the things you've told me." 

_But those are--_

"Too personal? Secrets? You wanted to share them with me and me alone? You don't have to let them see so deeply, but they have to know you have emotions. They have to know how lost you were. Otherwise..." 

_All right... I will try. I hope I am strong enough for that. To bear even a little of my soul to wolves is... frightening._

"Don't be afraid of them, love. I know you. You're strong enough to bear anything they say. It's more than I can do." 

At first all she received in return was the impression of a frown, but after a moment passed, he murmured, _I hope you are right._

"I'm always right," she joked. 

_Indeed you are_, he agreed more seriously. 

"You always tell me so anyway..." Aeris said. Hearing voices down below, she guessed that Minerva was back. "I'm going to go say hello." 

_All right._

Reluctant to leave the warmth of the blankets, she stood, keeping one wrapped about her like a shawl, and hesitated. "...talk all you want," she told Sephiroth. "Even if I don't reply." 

He seemed surprised. _What for?_

"I just want to hear your voice." 

_Does it really sound that wonderful?_ he asked in amusement. 

"Yes," she replied, laughing. She moved to the ladder, climbing down to join her friends. 

"Hey, Aeris," Reno greeted. Minerva merely nodded silently. 

"Hi," she replied. She noted the two full bags that the girl was carrying, and the black cloak she wore. "I hope you have something for me," she said. "It's colder than I remember it being." 

"I bought this for you, actually," Minerva said, removing the coat and handing it to Aeris. "I only wore it to reduce the number of strange looks I was receiving." 

The Cetra took it gratefully, removing the blanket from her shoulders to put on the garment; it felt blessedly warm. "Thank you." 

The girl shrugged. She seemed a little uncomfortable. 

Aeris smiled. "Why don't you two come on up? Until we get an actual door, it'll always be colder down here." 

Reno nodded. "Min may not care, but I'm startin' to freeze." 

She herded him up the ladder, making certain he was above her this time, then followed him up, Minerva coming last. Reno sat down on his bed, leaning back on his hands. Aeris quickly made her own bed before sitting down upon it. Minerva simply leaned against the wall. 

"So how's Sephiroth doing?" the redhead asked. 

"He's... all right," the Cetra replied, aware of how ridiculous it seemed to talk about the well-being of a dead man. "A little nervous, though." 

_That is putting it lightly_, the swordsman commented. 

"Sephiroth's nervous?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Would you not be nervous, too, if you were to face all those you had killed so that they could decide whether you lived or died?" Minerva asked him. 

"Heh. I guess so." 

"But he has the Planet on his side," Aeris said. "He should be fine." 

_The Planet? You mean to say that the Planet will take part in the trial and speak for me?_

"Of course, silly," she whispered. "Afterall, haven't you both harmed and helped it? Of course it's involved. And it told me it would do what it could for you." 

_That is comforting to know._

She looked back at Minerva and Reno. "Sorry," she said. "It really is hard to hold two conversations at once, when you both can hear everything I say, but you can't hear him..." 

"Can't you speak to him in your mind?" Minerva asked. The redhead glanced at her, looking surprised that she had taken in the fact that Aeris could hear Sephiroth without question. Perhaps the swordsman had told her. 

The Cetra blinked. "I... I don't know, actually." _Sephiroth?_ she called uncertainly. No answer. She shook her head. "Apparently not." 

"In any case..." the girl went on. "Do you have any better an idea of how long it will be until he... wakes up?" 

She shook her head. "We're not even sure when the trial will be..." 

The girl sighed and slumped back a little. 

Aeris decided to try to lighten the mood. "You two can't get married until he gets back, of course," she said. 

"Married?" Minerva queried, blinking and glancing at Reno. 

"Oh, I'm sure that will be somewhere in your future. You've become practically inseparable." 

Reno grinned and threw the girl a wink, then looked back to Aeris. "Actually, she's already said yes," he confided. 

The Cetra smiled a little as Minerva blushed. "Then congratulations to you both. But... you've no idea what it's like to miss your best friend's wedding. Even if you're able to watch it. You can't laugh with them, or cry with them, or reassure them at those sad lulls in their joy, when they remember you and regret the fact that you're not there..." 

She shook her head quickly. She hadn't meant to say that much. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling..." 

_Was that what it was like for you, when Cloud married Tifa?_ Sephiroth asked. _You must have felt terrible as well, because it was not you he was marrying..._

She wished she could reply. 

"No," Reno assured her. "We don't mind." His grin returned. "And we'll be sure not to get hitched until he's back." 

Aeris managed to smile again. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it." 

_I have never been to a wedding..._

She nearly laughed at this. "Well, you'll get to go to two at least," she told him in a murmur. 

_Two?_

"We'll have one someday, won't we?" 

She could imagine Sephiroth blushing faintly. _I hope so..._ He paused. _I suppose I should consider myself lucky that I did not have to ask. I have heard proposing is a difficult task._

"Asking Sephiroth to marry you?" Reno asked in jest. 

Aeris looked up. "I suppose you could say that," she said. "Though... I'm not sure you can be engaged to the dead..." 

_It is a rather strange concept, isn't it? And even stranger to be able to see my own body there._

She glanced involuntarily towards it. "I know what you mean," she murmured. "I wish I could bring you back right now." 

_Even if the Planet would let you, the amount of energy it would drain from you would probably send you into a coma..._

Reno and Minerva, sensing that she was talking about something rather serious with Sephiroth, had taken their attention away from her, and both now sat on the middle bed, talking softly. 

"How so?" she asked. 

_First there would be the matter of dragging my soul back all the way from the Promised Land, and then you would have to figure out how to heal my wounds before I died again, and give me enough energy to sustain myself..._

Aeris nodded, sighing. "You're right... So I suppose the Planet will be the one to revive you." 

_I suppose_, Sephiroth agreed. _I wish I could speak to this protector of mine._

"You may yet," she told him. "If the Planet can find a way to drag living humans into the Promised Land--which I think it is doing at this very moment, with some level of consciousness anyway--then it can find a way to communicate with you, and you can learn to understand it." 

_So the living are judging me as well?_ he asked uncertainly. 

"Don't worry. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie... they'll help you. Hopefully, they'll let me say a word or two. But I've a feeling they think me too strongly biased and too persuasive." She smiled faintly. 

_Of course, Aeris. If you were here, you could make them understand. You can do anything._

"I'm no goddess..." she said sheepishly. 

_No_, Sephiroth conceded. _Just an angel._

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Yuffie called as she stepped inside her house. She pulled the door shut and added under her breath, "Just in case you care." It was cruel of her, she knew; Godo cared about her, to some degree. The two of them had just never gotten along very well... She thought part of it was due to the fact that while he had allowed himself to be subdued by Shinra, she had not. She was stronger than him. And the thought shamed him. She offered a brief prayer to the Gods that someday he would be proud of her instead. 

She walked down the hall to her room, sliding open the door and setting down her pack. Yuffie paused, then silently made her way back down the hallway to her father's room, standing to one side of the door and debating. Finally, she slid it open. 

Godo looked up from where he sat on his futon and smiled in that very faint, slightly condescending way he used when he was not really paying attention. "Hello, Yuffie." 

"Hi," she replied, not taking another step into his room. "I just wanted to let you know I'm back from saving the world again." 

"Are you now?" he asked coolly. 

Yuffie nodded, switching to a much more serious tone. "The Planet is free now, of both Shinra and Jenova. By the grace of the Gods, it will flourish again." 

He studied her for a moment, then simply nodded. "That is good." She wondered if he even knew what Jenova was. 

It was frustrating. Here she was, the leader of Wutai--considering her father did little besides sleep--in her home, with her father, and she was speaking in Common. She missed the clear sound of Wutain and the beauty of its words. She wondered if perhaps she could teach Nanaki, though she doubted the language would sound quite as precise and clean in his gruff voice. Still, at least she could speak it to someone and have them understand and bother to reply. She wondered if his kind had their own language as well, one that he never got the chance to use. 

What was worse, though, were the limited responses Godo gave her. Not a word of curiosity, nothing to indicate he cared, not even a simple 'good job' or 'nice work.' Just 'that is good.' He might as well have been stating that the Da-chao Mountain was still standing. That probably would have been less pointless. 

Yuffie stopped herself from sighing and pressed on. "How has Wutai fared this past week?" 

"It's done well," he answered. She nearly cursed, but he went on. "The merchants had a better week than usual in their trade with foreigners. Many of the villagers were quite curious as to where you had gone, but I couldn't tell them much." 

Was that it? Was he angry because she hadn't been able to tell him much about what she was doing or where she was going without spending hours explaining? _Well, sorry_, she thought angrily. _It's not my fault you never wanted to listen to my stories from five years ago._ She tried not to let her bitterness show. "It's good that trade's picking up," she said. "And as to where I went... Well, I guess if anyone's really curious, they'll stop by and ask." 

Godo nodded sagely. 

"It was really nice to see my friends again..." she offered. 

"Was it?" he asked, but this time the simple question held a hint of eagerness. 

Yuffie nodded. "Especially Nanaki. He's the quadruped from Cosmo Canyon. I used to tease him a lot, but he's really nice, and wise, and more mature than I'll ever be." She faltered for a moment. "Anyway, I got a chance to change his opinion of me. We're really close now." 

She sensed he really had nothing to say to this, and she expected him to drop the line of conversation. "What about your other friends?" he asked, surprising her. 

Progress! She held back a grin; that would seem obnoxious. And anyway, it wouldn't fit the mood of what she wanted to say at all. "Well, there was Aeris--this is kind of a long story, but... You see, Sephiroth killed her five years ago, but he regenerated or _something_ a month or so ago, and he revived her, sort of to atone, I guess. But it didn't stop there. The two of them got involved in this whole mess with Professor Hojo--one of Shinra's old scientists--and they _fell in love_! How ironic is that? But it was really kind of sweet... only... Sephiroth died fighting Jenova. Aeris is convinced he'll come back because apparently he promised her he would. I really feel sorry for her, though, because she has no idea how long she'll have to wait." 

Godo nodded a bit, processing her story. She realized with some embarrassment that she had been talking too fast again. "That is tragic," he commented. 

The ninja faltered. "Dad, do you think... Aeris says Sephiroth is being judged somewhere. I asked her to tell me if there was anything I could do to help him out, and I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to help, too, if we could..." _Stupid_, she told herself. 

"Help Sephiroth...?" he asked, the strengthening emotion in his voice a mixture of incredulity and anger. She recognized the tone from when she had tried to convince him to stand up to Shinra. From when he had been deeply ashamed to have her as a daughter; he was no longer ashamed, but he was not proud either. "Help the very man who led the armies against us? I thought you hated that even more strongly than I." 

"I did," Yuffie answered. "But I've learned to give people second chances, to refrain from truly condemning them until you know them. Afterall, where would I be if no one did that for me? And I know Sephiroth now. He's capable of being cold and precise, yes, but he's not heartless. He's actually really vulnerable, shy, compassionate. And even if I didn't believe all that, I'd still want to help him, if only for Aeris's sake. She's the closest thing to an angel you'll ever find." 

Godo frowned, saying nothing for a long moment. He closed his eyes and looked away. "I will think about it," he said. 

A sign of dismissal. She inclined her head and slipped back out of his room. She doubted he actually would give it any thought, much less come to a decision to aid Sephiroth, but the fact that the reply left these two possibilities open was more than she could have hoped for. It used to be that when they disagreed, they'd turn to shouting... 

Yuffie strode back down the hallway, pausing just outside her room. She glanced to her left, but did not enter the shrine; whatever she wanted to say to the Gods could wait. Right now what she wanted was sleep. She had woken up far too early that morning. True, normally she could get up even earlier with little complaint, but she had come too close to death for her liking in the battle with Jenova. And Aeris's healing took a lot out of the _both_ of them. 

She shoved aside the doors to her room, flopping down on the futon without bothering to change into something more comfortable for sleeping, or even to take off her sneakers, which she should have done at the door. _Pink..._ she thought distastefully as she caught sight of the blanket's fabric. _I must not spend much time in here. Should really get that changed..._ Yuffie decided, drifting off. 

* * *

Despite his earlier anxiety to get home, Cid was reluctant to go straight to his house. He shuffled along the street, annoyed that there weren't any distractions on the way home. And it was late enough that this street was empty. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling the little ring box in his left one. 

He frowned nervously. He didn't have to ask her tonight, did he? Of course not. He could just say he was tired and... 

No. If he kept up that kind of thinking, he'd just keep putting it off until the next night, and the next night, and the next night. Surely it could wait another day. Hell no. He wasn't about to get into that cycle again. He picked up his pace determinedly, practically kicking open the door. 

Shera jumped up from where she had been sitting at the kitchen table, looking startled. _Damn_, he thought. _Have to stop being so fucking loud._ Her expression quickly changed to joy, but she only clasped her hands and smiled. "Welcome home, Cid." 

He grinned, trying not to show his disappointment when she didn't run up and hug him or anything. "Thanks, Shera." ...afterall, why should she, when all he'd ever done was push her away? 

She blinked. "R-right..." she faltered, and fell silent. 

"Sit down," he said, waving a hand as he shut the door and plopped down in a chair himself. 

She sat quickly and quietly, watching him uncertainly. When he didn't say anything, she began, "How did your, er, mission go?" 

Cid leaned back. "Well, I came out of it okay. Most of our crew did, too. But Aeris's going through hell..." 

"She was your friend who had been dead, wasn't she?" 

"Yeah. I told you Sephiroth brought her back. She kinda fell in love with him, which is really screwed, and he's dead at the moment, which is worse." 

Shera nodded a bit. "It sounds like a lot happened... Do you think she'll be all right?" 

"She may not look it, but she's tough. 'sides, who's to say he's gonna stay dead? Certainly didn't the last two times." 

"For her sake then, if for no other reason, I hope the pattern holds." She paused. "Though from your earlier stories, I don't quite understand it." 

"He was sane this time," Cid said. "Guess he's nicer than he looks or something." He shrugged. 

"I suppose..." 

He frowned; this was getting nowhere. He shoved one hand into his pocket. "Hey, Shera, I, uh..." 

"Yes, Cid?" 

"Gods, I should've done this years ago," he muttered, getting to his feet. He forced himself to meet her gaze; she was watching him uncertainly, with no apparent idea as to what he was doing. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Shera, will ya marry me?" 

She stared at him in disbelief for a long moment, and he started to feel like an idiot. "W-what?" she asked. 

"Will you marry me?" he repeated, flushing in embarrassment. Damnit, he _was_ an idiot. 

"Oh, Cid!" she exclaimed, clasping his hand rather than taking the ring. "You really mean it, don't you? Of _course_ I will!" 

He grinned, relieved, and freed his hand enough to slip the ring on her finger. "You were startin' to scare me there," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling her along with him. 

She blushed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe it... After all these years, I thought you--" 

He lifted her head and claimed her mouth in a kiss, cutting off whatever she'd been going to say. _Oh yeah. Should've done this a _long_ time ago._

Cid suddenly realized that there was not a single bed in the house. He himself slept on a couch in a cluttered back room. He didn't know where Shera slept. He'd asked her once, she'd gestured vaguely, and that had been the end of it. He cursed himself for not pressing further. 

He broke away, taking her hand and leading her towards his room. Sure, what the hell? "Shera, I don't know where the hell you've been sleepin,' but the couch'd _better_ be big enough. We're buyin' a bed tomorrow." 

She laughed as she followed him into the room and shut the door behind them. 

* * *

Ifalna stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her guest. She remembered the time, weeks ago, when her daughter had sat in the very same place, watching as her killer rose from the dead and wandered blindly into a blizzard, watching him blink in confusion as children fled from his gaze, watching even as he knelt by her still body to bring her back to it. 

Now Sephiroth sat on the cushioned sofa, leaning forward with chin in hand as he watched Aeris talking to her friends. He wore a slight, wistful smile that almost looked boyish even on his delicate features. The love in his eyes was obvious. 

The Cetra smiled and turned away, climbing down from the treehouse and leaning against the thick trunk that held it. She was glad the two could talk to each other. It would make Aeris's burden easier to bear, even if they decided against Sephiroth. 

Unless... Her smile faded. Unless they decided to expel him from the Promised Land. In fact, that was probably what Narsa and others like him wanted. 

Saerni came to join her, and the two gazed silently at the sloping green landscape and cloud-streaked sky. 

"How is he doing?" Saerni asked finally. 

"He is watching her quite intently," Ifalna replied. "I doubt he would even hear if anyone tried speaking to him." 

"Just like Aeris was, yes? Only it wasn't him she was watching." 

She shrugged lightly. "He was dead when she was watching. Until that last week anyway. She watched him then." 

"Which strikes me as rather odd." 

"Wouldn't you be curious if your former enemy came back to life? A bit worried perhaps, and wanting to keep an eye on him?" 

"I suppose so," Saerni conceded. "How much can he hear anyway?" 

"Only what she says aloud, I think," Ifalna said with a glance upward. "If he can see her mind, he hasn't tried it. Somehow I don't think he would want to." 

"Why not?" 

"And do to Aeris exactly what Jenova did to him?" 

"But Aeris loves him." 

"Yes, but the concept is still the same. He would have no wish to invade the privacy of her mind any more than he already has." 

Saerni nodded, her mannerism, as always, implying that she already knew what Ifalna had been going to say before she said it. "And then, there is always his hatred of himself. He holds back sometimes, even with her." 

"It will pose some difficulty in defending him..." 

"I suppose then, that this is what you intend to do?" 

"Yes." 

She closed her eyes. "My friend, you are taking on a very difficult task indeed. The others already have set their minds on doing what they can to make certain he does not live again." 

"All of them?" 

"Those who want him to live fall silent when the others are within hearing range. They will not stand up for him." 

Ifalna sighed. "But the Planet has chosen to exclude those who are not included." 

Saerni shook her head. "Narsa spoke to it and convinced it to allow a few of us speak in the trial. He argued that we are involved because he is staying now in our Promised Land, and it is partially our choice whether or not he stays." 

"So... how many, and who?" 

"Three," Saerni answered. "Narsa is one of them. The other two... the Planet says one should be in his favor, the other neutral, but it has not chosen as yet." 

"You should be one of them, my friend," Ifalna told her. 

"I requested as much," she replied. 

She nodded. "I will go speak to Narsa. Will you keep watch here?" 

"Of course," Saerni said. "I'll make certain no one bothers him." 

"Thank you." Ifalna straightened and walked off to find Narsa. She did not have to look far; it seemed he had been on his way to see her. 

Narsa had been the last of his family to die at Jenova's hands. He had barely lived to reach his twenties, had never gotten the chance to fall in love or raise a family. One would think he would be grateful to Sephiroth for finally killing the parasite, but instead he seemed to hold a deep grudge against the swordsman both because he carried her cells and because he had aided her in killing. Apparently he thought helping Jenova an unforgivable act, and killing her no more good an act than healing one person's broken arm. 

His lack of consideration for the Planet in all of this angered her, and it must have shown on her face. 

"I suppose Saerni told you the Planet agreed to let me have a voice in the trial," he said. "You don't seem very pleased." 

"Of course I don't," she replied. "Sephiroth doesn't need any more voices speaking against him. He'll have plenty of them as it is." 

Narsa scoffed. "I know you, Ifalna. Your voice alone will count for far too many of the opposing side. And you have your daughter to use as leverage as well." 

"Leverage!" she exclaimed indignantly, but he went on before she could get in another word. 

"Sephiroth has had enough lives, enough chances. We should let his will diffuse into the Lifestream, rather than letting Aeris revive him or keeping him suspended between life and death until the Jenova cells in his body generate enough energy for him to return to it. He has served his purpose; why let him live again?" 

"But he has done something greater than any of us here," Ifalna said. "Surely that deserves some reward." 

Narsa shook his head. "It was only repayment for his earlier deeds. Now that he has atoned for most of his actions, we can let him die without wont for a greater punishment." 

"Death would be more punishment than he deserves, and a punishment for Aeris as well." 

"She was given a life again. That should be enough to repay her for what she did." 

"But we did not give her that life!" Ifalna said sharply. "All we have ever done is taken from her. She died for the Planet, she was forced to remain here, apart from her second love, and now you want to take her third, her truest, love away from her? Hasn't she lost enough already?" 

"This is not about your daughter, Ifalna," Narsa told her coldly. "This is about Sephiroth." 

"It is about both of them. Sephiroth is tied to Aeris. His fate is tied to hers. You cannot treat them as separate." 

He raised an eyebrow. "So what then, are we to try them both as a whole? Their actions all balanced together? That would surely earn him a life again, one he does not deserve." 

"Why does he not deserve it?" 

"After he killed so many, you have to ask that? What vexes me most is that we are debating over his life, while no one even raises a question about the lives of his victims! Are they to remain dead, when so many of them are perfectly innocent, while he, so terribly guilty, is allowed a fourth life?" 

"His fourth?" Ifalna queried. "I should think it to be his first real one. He has never truly got a chance to live." 

Narsa frowned. "I lived for a shorter time than he, I did nothing in the slightest to deserve my death, and still I never asked for another life." 

"He has someone waiting for him, Narsa," she replied, her voice sounding surprisingly gentle even to her, "someone who deserves a marvelous life more than any of us, and without him she cannot have it. Everyone who cared about you was already here." 

"Again you bring your daughter into it. Have you no better argument?" 

"Why shouldn't I bring her into it?" she asked. "Whether you like it or not, she is part of the equation, and you refuse to listen to any other argument. If you want me to leave her out of it, though, fine. He still deserves another chance at life. To live for himself and not anyone else. He saved the Planet, and without the Planet, no one else would live. Even we would lose all awareness. Besides, if he was alive, there is no chance that you would have to put up with him here. Does that answer satisfy your selfishness?" 

Narsa snorted. "If he lives again, Ifalna, then eventually he will die again, and where will he end up? Here. Because he'll have earned the Planet's favor, and everyone else's favor." 

"Well. Then I don't see what you're so angry about, Narsa." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If he earns everyone's favor, he'll have earned yours as well, won't he?" 

"Very amusing," he told her flatly. "I don't want to have anything to do with him." 

"No one said you had to." 

He made a vehement gesture towards the direction of her house. "But everyone knows he's there. You can't ignore him." 

Ifalna was tired of this pointless argument. He simply refused to listen to her. Well, perhaps he would listen if others agreed with her. People who had every reason to hate Sephiroth and chose not to. "Then you'll just have to learn to like him, Narsa," she told him. "I have a feeling he'll be back here again, permanently." 

"I seriously doubt that," he replied. 

She shrugged lightly. "Anyway. Who are the other two representatives going to be?" 

"Saerni and Ishiri," Narsa answered, frowning. "Both ones who helped defeat Jenova the first time. I have to say I doubt that Saerni is really 'neutral.' I think the Planet's biased." 

Ifalna smiled in amusement. "Well, of course it's biased. Sephiroth saved its life, and Aeris is its dearest friend." 

"If he didn't have so many victims to speak against him, I'd be starting to think this was a one-sided argument." 

"With stubborn people like you on the opposing side? Of course not." 

Narsa smirked wryly. "Probably the closest thing to a compliment I'll get from you, Ifalna. At least you agree I can put up a good argument." 

She nodded. "Yes, you can. But so can I." 

"We'll see. The Planet says it's almost ready." 

Ifalna hesitated. "I'll go tell Sephiroth," she decided. "He might want to know how much time he has with Aeris before the trial." Turning away from Narsa, she headed back to her treehouse. She could feel his eyes on her back, penetrating, contemplative. She hoped Sephiroth would be able to stand up to that accusing stare in addition to all the others. 

She wished Aeris could be here; her daughter had always been better at helping people than she had. Better at understanding them. Ifalna had no doubt that Aeris and Aeris alone could have understood Sephiroth. But why did she have to fall in love with him as well? If he died, Aeris, too, would die. And despite her words, Ifalna wasn't sure how well she could defend the swordsman. 

* * *

She floated curled up in the black nothingness that seemed to pulse around her like the heartbeat of some great beast. She did not open her eyes; she knew there was nothing to see. She did not call out; she had never had a voice to speak with, and who would even care? They all hated her, all of them, everyone hated her... 

And she was tired, so tired. This seemed like a nice place to rest. To sleep. Even though it felt as though going to sleep would mean forever. Maybe it did. She did not care. Was this what death was like? If she could just go to sleep, she wouldn't be lonely anymore. She wouldn't feel their hatred anymore, particularly _his_. 

_Not yet, almost-child_, a voice that was not a voice told her gently. 

Jenova tried to open her eyes, and found that she simply did not have any. She had only imagined having a body because she had never been without one. _Not yet?_ she asked this stranger. 

_I want you to do something for me... For the only one you ever loved, really._

It couldn't possibly mean... _Sephiroth? When has he ever needed _me_ to help him? _

Since always. But you took advantage of him. Should not have. 

Who are you? Jenova wondered. The voice did not have the quality of a human's, nor a Cetra's, nor even her own kind's. 

_Most know me only as the Planet. It suits me just fine._ She thought she detected a faint trace of amusement along with the words. 

_The Planet...? But how can I hear you? I am certainly no Cetra. _

No. But I struggled with you a long time before I brought you here. It is a non-space, just between the Lifestream and the Promised Land. 

The Promised Land... that place which Sephiroth had tried to seek out. Jenova had always thought it such nonsense. It was strange to find it real. Strange to be here in this... this 'non-space,' talking to the Planet. _What do you expect of me, then? _

He killed you, but you also killed him. I wanted to give him life again, but others did not agree. So many voices in tumult over his life... What I have decided to do--the Cetra are calling it a trial. He needs all the help he can get. I do not want to have to kill him. I do not want to leave my last child lonely. I know you hate her, but please... 

You want me to speak for him? she asked, surprised that she was being given a chance to be heard. 

_Yes._ It sent its equivalent of a smile. _I am letting all those involved have a word, if they wish it. _

Even the Cet--even Aeris? Jenova asked. She would have frowned in displeasure if she had had a mouth. 

_Yes, even she will have her say. It faltered. I do not understand 'jealousy,' but I know it is strong. I had hoped you were stronger... So far you have not shown it._

It felt like a challenge. It also felt... like a chance. _Give me a voice, and I will speak._

* * *

Author's Note: My thanks to Slivers7, who gave me the idea for this last scene. And thanks again for the lovely reviews. I never expected to make it past fifty. O.o Anyway, I'm doing my best to get this finished as fast as I can. 


	30. A Heart and a Feather

A light tap on his shoulder made him start and then fight to keep from gripping the throat of his 'attacker.' Seeing Ifalna standing behind him, he relaxed. 

"Sephiroth?" she queried. "It's time." 

He nodded and stood. He hesitated. "Sorry," he murmured. 

"It's all right. It isn't as though you can harm me here. Or anywhere, for that matter." 

"I suppose not," he agreed. "Where am I being tried?" 

"There's a clearing we use for meetings. We don't use it often, but it should be a good place for this sort of thing; hopefully we won't have too many unwanted observers." 

"Right..." He cast one final glance at Aeris's form in the mirror. "I have to go..." he told her quietly. 

She paused mid-sentence. "Good luck," she whispered to him. 

Sephiroth smiled faintly, then turned to Ifalna and gestured towards the door. "Lead the way." 

She led him down from the treehouse and headed farther into the thin forest, the trees growing closer and closer together as they went. Their trunks were thick and strong, their leaves coming together to form a thick green canopy above them. Only a few young trees and sparse undergrowth struggled to reach the scarce sunlight filtering down. 

Abruptly, the trees ended. There were no more new trees around the clearing's edge than there had been in the forest. Sephiroth stopped by the last tree, one hand on its rough bark, staring out at those gathered in the clearing. 

The nameless faces of Nibelheim stared back at him, and he knew that somewhere in there were Cloud's family and Tifa's family. Shinra executives, troopers, SOLDIERs, guards, President Shinra... He stiffened. ...Hojo. He did not let his gaze linger. Zack was there, as were Tseng and the gatekeeper whose name he did not know. Only Jenova seemed absent from the dead he had made to suffer. 

Despite what Aeris had said, he saw none of the living here. But then, perhaps they were not able to exist here for long. 

He noticed that he had come in to the side of the clearing, relative to what seemed to have been designated as the front--a small semicircle of wooden chairs with their backs to the crowd, all facing one single chair. Only one of these was occupied; in one seat in the center of the curved row was a stranger who nevertheless seemed oddly familiar. 

Ifalna led him towards the front, and he kept his gaze fixed on this being until finally, as he was sitting down across from it, he realized who it was. Its figure was genderless, slender and elegant, garbed in loose robes of earthen colors. Its brown hair seemed almost like a mane, fluffing softly over slightly pointed ears. Its eyes were like the Lifestream itself: sparkling, glittering green. 

The Planet's chosen human--or Cetra?--form smiled at him. "Welcome, Sephiroth." The voice, too, was without gender. 

He nodded slightly, tempted to stand again and bow, but something in the being's manner told him it was not necessary. "Thank you, Planet," he said softly, simply. 

Ifalna sat down in the seat to the far left of the Planet as it rose and turned to face the crowd. "Soldiers, businessmen, friends, and strangers... People who died for no reason, and people who died for every reason... I have called you here, so very close to me, that you may cast your judgment on your friend, your murderer, your idol, your deceiver. All I ask, require is that you let him speak a word of his for every one of yours." 

It glanced back at Sephiroth, and he saw traces of amusement in those eyes--amusement, perhaps, at the simple act of crafting sentences, of using actual words for the first time. Oddly, logically, he thought he sensed some of Aeris's patterns in the short speech. 

The Planet took in the semicircle with a sweep of its arm. "Any who wish to speak, to debate may come sit here. But only so many should speak at a time, moment; we've no need of an uproar." With that, it returned to its seat. Four chairs were empty on its left, five on its right. People from the crowd threaded forward to fill them up. 

Narsa, a pair of Wutains, a Shinra guard, Saerni... the Planet... a Cetra he did not recognize, a SOLDIER, Zack, the gatekeeper, Ifalna. All save the one Cetra looked at least familiar. Faces glimpsed before his Masamune cut them down, perhaps. 

The Planet looked as though it wanted to say something more to start out, but Zack spoke before it got the chance to. 

"Hey, Sephiroth," he said, a slight grin on his face, a soft sadness in his eyes. "Looks like some predicament you got yourself into this time. How are you gonna get out of this one?" 

"With Aeris's help," he replied. It was the truest answer he could give. 

"Yeah, she was always good at helping people... but she's not here right now." 

The swordsman could only shrug. 

"Anyway..." Zack straightened. "I guess I was the only one who saw you snap, huh?" He paused, and went on at Sephiroth's slight nod, his voice taking on an incredulous tone. "When I try to think about it, I really don't get how all these people can blame you for it. I mean, hell, reading an entire library full of reports about some screwed experiment that created _you_, all in the space of a few days? Who _wouldn't_ go nuts? I don't know about all your other problems, but that in itself is almost enough for me." 

"Almost?" the Wutain man queried. 

He nodded. "Yeah, almost. What makes me okay with it is knowing him before hand." He looked back at Sephiroth. "You were quiet and mysterious for sure, but anyone who paid attention saw you had feelings just like anyone else. You just did an incredible job of making it near impossible to tell why or exactly how you were feeling. You weren't cold either, like everybody always says. You _cared_ about shit. Tried to be all steely and tough, but you can only hide so much." 

The swordsman was surprised that Zack had noticed that much. The SOLDIER had never struck him as particularly observant. Actually, he had always seemed rather dense... but he had had a knack for cheering people up, and maybe to do that one had to have some understanding of the other person's emotions. 

"The most efficient, ruthless, and deadly general ever _cared_ about things?" the Wutain scoffed. "You would not say such things if you had seen him in the war. He even killed some of the civilians just because they were in his way!" 

Sephiroth spoke up. "They were armed, they were opposition. Was I supposed to stand there and try to reason with them as they butchered me? Ask them politely to move aside?" 

"You should have at least given them a warning first!" 

"They knew who I was. That should have been warning enough." 

"Damned arrogant--" 

"Hush," Ifalna interrupted. "I think you'll all agree that name-calling is pointless. He's heard that often enough before." She waited for the grudging nods and murmurs of ascent from the seated group before turning to Zack. "Were you finished?" 

He shook his head. "No... But I just wanted to say that when I was first placed under Sephiroth's command, he did a hellova good job at protecting me. Wasn't his job to look after me, but he did it anyway. He did a lot of little things like that. I'm not sure he ever told me to shut up unless it was for my own good, which is like, amazing." 

Someone in the crowd started to laugh, but quickly fell silent when no one else joined in. 

"But surely you have seen how deadly he was in battle," the Wutain woman said, more calm than her companion. "He never showed mercy to anyone. I don't recall ever hearing about prisoners, so any wounded that were unlucky enough to be discovered by him or his troops were probably killed." 

Sephiroth hesitated. _Aeris told me to defend myself._ "I had orders from Shinra not to take prisoners..." 

"You could have disobeyed them." 

He bowed his head. "I could have. I chose not to." 

The woman nodded. "And so you killed more than was necessary." 

"Disobeying Shinra's orders brought on pretty harsh punishments," the nameless SOLDIER put in. 

"Oh please," the Wutain man scoffed. "He was their hero. They wouldn't punish him. Isn't that right, Sephiroth?" 

The swordsman could only nod. 

"It was war anyway," the SOLDIER persisted. "Were your Wutain soldiers any more merciful to ours? I know there were a few prisoners, but not that many." 

The two Wutains shifted uncomfortably. Narsa spoke up. "Some of the wounded soldiers they found were likely in terrible shape. You expected them to waste their healers' energy and supplies on enemies when they had enough of their own injured to care for?" 

No one seemed able to counter this. 

The Planet spoke softly. "So we have established, confirmed that Sephiroth was needlessly harsh, efficient during Shinra's war with Wutai." It seemed to be a sign that it wanted to move on. Sephiroth noted its use of multiple words to convey a single meaning, as though it wanted a word somewhere between the two, or that combined the two, but that did not exist. Apparently language was less precise than whatever wordless means the Planet normally used. 

Having said her piece, the Wutain woman got to her feet and rejoined the crowd. A man in civilian dress took her place, eyes even more accusing. Sephiroth struggled to place him. Lying dead in the Mako reactor, Masamune abandoned by the corpse, blood everywhere... Tifa's father? "What about Nibelheim?" he asked. 

"At that point, insanity had ingrained a false sense of right and wrong into my mind," Sephiroth said, meeting the man's gaze levelly. "I truly believed that I was justified in killing humans, as foolish as that sounds." 

"Explain it to me--how could you have gone so utterly and completely insane as to abandon your previous ideas of morality? For I do believe that you had some." 

"What, you don't think someone could go mad if they found out they were created by some crazy experiment?" Zack asked. 

Tifa's father cast him a mild glare. "As you said, you were the only one who saw him snap, so while that may explain it for you, the rest of us can't quite fathom it." 

"Then perhaps we should hear Sephiroth's account of it," Ifalna suggested. 

The swordsman frowned a little and began hesitantly when the crowd looked to him expectantly. "I.. had always known that I was different from everyone else. It was such an obvious thing. Most of you probably believe I thought myself to be superior, but more often than not, I thought the opposite... Even though I could not remember my childhood, the feelings of inferiority that were ingrained into me then remained. 

"So it was frightening to see the monsters being created at the Nibelheim reactor and the name of the only mother I knew inscribed on a door there. It was frightening to think that I was something less than human. So I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know what I was. The library in the Shinra Mansion had answers for me." Sephiroth let his regret sound clearly in his voice. _You have to let them know you have emotions._ "I wish I had known then, as I do now, that they were merely fabricated half-truths that were just another afterthought experiment. 

"But I did not. And I believed it when I read that I had been created from the cells of a Cetra, an Ancient. Reading through all of that, it was the only thing that I could cling to to keep from seeing myself as a lab rat. I told myself that being a Cetra made me superior to these humans. Superior to the people who had lied to me, made me oblivious to this fact. Superior to all these pitiful humans... It did not matter then that the only ones I could have blamed were Shinra's scientists and its president who allowed them to do this." 

He closed his eyes. "To me, it was the perfect excuse to eliminate all the people who had always looked on me with hollow admiration, jealousy, disdain. All the people who had never bothered to know me. The few who viewed me as human got mixed up with the rest of them in that haze of glorious madness." He hesitated and turned his pale blue gaze on Zack. "I am sorry, Zack..." 

Zack shrugged it off. "I woulda lived if it hadn't been for Hojo, actually." 

Sephiroth blinked. "You mean I did not kill you?" 

"Nope. Hurt me pretty bad, but I lived." 

"Then you were...?" 

He nodded. "Hojo collected the survivors from Nibelheim and used them in an experiment. Injected us with Jenova cells--so I know a bit what it's like to be a lab rat. But me an' Cloud escaped. Almost made it to Midgar, too. But some Shinra soldiers caught us up, put about a million bullets in me, left Cloud for dead 'cause the Jenova cells got him so damn screwed up. Guess he recovered, huh?" 

Sephiroth nodded slightly. "Still, Zack, if I had not--" 

"Don't sweat it," he replied casually. "I'm blamin' it on Shinra, not you." 

"Thank you." 

Tifa's father spoke slowly. "I suppose I should consider myself lucky for dying in Nibelheim, if the survivors went through so much. Tifa was the only one who escaped Hojo, and even she was badly off--having to go on when she'd lost everything. It still boggles me how you could have done that to people." 

"I did not know what happened to the survivors," Sephiroth told him. "I did not plan on there being survivors, and the dead were only returning to the Planet--what was so terrible about that? I thought." He glanced at the Planet. It smiled encouragingly. 

"But that's no excuse for what you did." 

"How isn't it?" Ifalna asked. "If you yourself were not human, but lived among them, and found out that you were perfectly right if you wanted to kill them--and of course you never particularly liked them because they'd never been nice to you--wouldn't you accept it as your duty?" 

"I could never kill anyone," Tifa's father protested. 

"But Sephiroth was a soldier. Killing was nothing new, just the killing of unarmed people. And when you think even those deserve death, I suppose you can't find much wrong with it." 

"But we were people you killed!" the man continued, directing his anger back at Sephiroth. "Not some kind of criminals. How could you not see that? How could you ignore it?" 

The swordsman shook his head. "...at first, I had my doubts. I debated with myself, and each time the anger and the hurt seemed a little stronger than the doubt. Eventually, I had drowned it out entirely. Humans were evil for what they had done to me and my people, and that was all there was to it." 

There was a short silence. "...besides, Mr. Lockheart," the nameless Cetra said softly, "Tifa and Cloud are happily married now, aren't they?" 

"That's not the point," he argued. "Terrible wrongs were done to them, and us, and--" 

"And they were paid for then, when Cloud killed him." 

"One death doesn't make up for hundreds," the Wutain man put in. 

"You would have me die a hundred times to atone?" Sephiroth asked. "Fine. As long as I do not remain dead long enough to cause Aeris any grief, fine." 

"But then you would be given a hundred lives as well," Narsa said. 

The swordsman shook his head. "Think of it as one life interrupted a hundred times by death." 

"Then you would be given one more life, to add to those you've already had, whereas these people"--Narsa waved a hand towards the crowd--"have had no such second life." 

"Most of them had decent ones, though, didn't they? I cannot say that I have, except for this last life which lasted a bare three weeks, if that." 

"And what was so terrible about your life?" the Wutain asked. "You were Shinra's greatest general, and you had all the luxuries that went along with that at your disposal." 

"What good are luxuries if you are alone?" Sephiroth inquired. 

"You're going on the 'money can't buy love' idea?" 

He shrugged. "I am only stating that I may have been able to live in luxury, but I did not want to, and it would not have made me content. And I think spending most of my life in a laboratory is the truly terrible part." 

"How long?" Saerni asked, speaking for the first time. 

"Eighteen years," he replied. 

"Geez," Zack breathed. "And I thought what I went through was terrible; I was only in a lab for a year at the most. Eighteen times that... and as a kid... gods..." 

Silence fell. No one dared to challenge the fact that this had been terrible. They all knew it had to have been. No one challenged its truth either. Somehow they knew that every word this man spoke was true, despite the fact that he was a murderer. 

"All right," Narsa said finally. "So you have already suffered, and maybe that makes up for something." 

Ifalna cast him a sharp look. "It doesn't 'make up' for anything. This was a terrible wrong done to _him_, and someone else's sin committed on a sinner does not weigh into the balance. It was punishment for nothing, not for the sins he had not yet committed. So hearing of his suffering can only give us a better understanding of what Sephiroth went through that might lead him to kill so many, and maybe it will help stubborn people such as you to forgive him." 

The other Cetra nodded in grudging agreement. "So it's a reason, not punishment." 

"But what was it really like?" Mr. Lockheart asked. 

"If you want accounts, stories aside from Sephiroth's," the Planet said softly, "perhaps we should ask those two who can offer them, recount them to do so." 

Talya showed herself immediately, though she did not meet Sephiroth's gaze, much to his disappointment. He had not seen her at first; she must have been hidden amidst the crowd. Did she think he hated her? The nameless SOLDIER got up, offering her his seat, and she sat down next to Zack with the barest of nods. 

Professor Hojo was longer in coming, and the Wutain man was less eager to relinquish his chair to him. Tifa's father scooted away slightly when Hojo sat down, and Narsa looked as though he wanted to. The scientist looked up at his son with ferocity, but Sephiroth only looked back coldly, keeping whatever hatred and disgust remained inside him tucked far back. 

"Well, Professor?" Ifalna asked, no little repulsion in her voice. "What have you to say?" 

He muttered a few things under his breath before snorting. "I intend neither to defend him nor accuse him. I will give you only facts, and you may make of them as you will." 

"All right," the nameless Cetra said. "Go ahead." 

"Well." Hojo pushed at his glasses, and fixed his gaze on some point slightly beyond Sephiroth. "I believe most, if not all, of you know he was created with the idea of producing a Cetra, so there is no need to go into that. We kept him in the laboratory as an infant, Professor Gast and I, and we conducted many tests and experiments during that stage. By the time Sephiroth was two--and looking more like he was six--Gast had grown disgusted with the project, and he left. Which meant I got to do things my way. 

"I had a Turk brought in to keep him in line, and did whatever experiments I needed to get the information I wanted. I kept him confined to his room except for when I called for him, and a few times when he was older and I let him go to different rooms accompanied by Talya." 

"What kinds of experiments did you do?" Saerni asked, interrupting. 

The Professor waved a hand. "You wouldn't understand. But I expect it was rather painful, if that's what you want to know. He never cried out though. I trained him to ignore the pain from very early on, which made the tests easier to perform, but the discipline harder to administer." Here he glanced at Sephiroth. "I think the principle of the beatings meant more to him than the actual pain." 

"You beat him?" Ifalna asked, blinking. 

"I had Talya do it most often, but yes, I did beat him. Why do you think he is so leery of being touched?" 

"I thought... the experiments themselves..." She trailed off, then glanced at Talya. "Weren't you his friend, though?" 

She flinched. "I wish I could say that. But... if I disobeyed my orders that often, then I'd be out of the job. Hojo would've just replaced me with someone who didn't care, and then..." 

Ifalna shook her head slowly. "So it became ingrained in him that both friend and foe would be cruel to him. It's worse than I had thought. The Professor never went quite that far with me." 

"You did not need the discipline," Hojo told her matter-of-factly. "Sephiroth, on the other hand--he loved to be a nuisance to me. Even went outside once." 

"I remember that!" someone from the crowd exclaimed. When she finally threaded her way to the front, Sephiroth noted her wild blond hair and blue eyes, and thought that she could easily have been related to Cloud. Zack started to get up, but she waved a hand. 

"I'll only be a minute... I just remembered that day... Cloud must have been about three, and he was out playing with some of the children by the well. And there, leaning on the gate of the Shinra mansion, was the most forlorn looking boy. He looked about fifteen, and he was watching the boys with this wistful look on his face, almost like he wished he could join them. But then one of them noticed him, looked petrified when he smiled, and the sad boy went back inside. He looked... hurt. It was the saddest thing." She fell silent. 

"I do not recall seeing you," Sephiroth said softly, "but I remember the boy. It did... hurt. A little. It was the first time I had seen anyone normal, and he was afraid of me... I had done nothing impressive or intimidating, and already someone feared me." 

The woman, Cloud's mother, smiled faintly, almost apologetically, then retreated back into the crowd. 

Narsa snorted. "This little event was a waste of time..." 

"Waste of time?" Ifalna asked. "Narsa, you've been an awareness for thousands of years, so what difference does one deviation make to you? Besides, you can learn volumes about people just from their recounting of one tiny memory." 

"Fine," he humphed. "But what about these two?" he asked, gesturing to the Shinra guard and the gatekeeper. "They haven't said one word yet." 

"I just wanted to... I..." the gatekeeper faltered. 

"Ira wanted to see, observe Sephiroth from this close, so that he could catch, notice _everything_ and be able to pass better, more accurate judgment," the Planet explained for him, smiling. 

Ira nodded gratefully. 

The Shinra guard hesitated. "I wanted something like that. Wanted to know why I died. I'll speak when my turn comes. But... if anyone wants my seat, feel free..." 

No one asked for it. 

"In any case..." Saerni said, directing her words to Hojo. "What did you do once he was older and had the power to kill you if he wished?" 

The Professor shrugged. "He wasn't much more of a trouble than he had been, except for one instance. Obedience, however spiteful, was ingrained in him since infancy, so he didn't dare flinch from my experiments or run away for a long time." 

"What was this one instance?" 

"There were a couple, actually," Talya cut in. "There was one time when he went and talked to Valentine.. to Vincent, and then he also read his records--his _real_ records--in the library. I also told him a lot of stuff I wasn't supposed to which might've filtered through to Hojo. But the real biggie was when Ifalna and Aeris escaped..." 

Ifalna took over, doing her best to hold Sephiroth's gaze. "He startled us... Just came into our room one day, saying that he was going to help us escape. I didn't want to trust him at first. What Cetra would have? But Aeris seemed perfectly at ease with him. She was seven, old enough to recognize what he was, but she refused to believe it. She sat down with him and they talked for a bit. He was so boyishly awkward, so anxious, that it convinced me. So I told him to come back later that night and he used his magic to send us as far as Kalm." 

"Why didn't he go with you?" Zack asked, surprised. 

She shook her head and looked to Sephiroth. 

The swordsman faltered, avoiding the Professor's gaze as he spoke. "I... thought that I could protect you indirectly if I stayed behind. If Hojo lost all three of his prized specimens, he would be even more intent on getting them back, but if he at least had me... then maybe that would mollify him. Maybe he wouldn't send troops, or worse--Turks, searching for you." 

Hojo scoffed. "So that's what you were up to. Odd, it actually worked... It was years before I asked President Shinra to send someone looking for them." 

Sephiroth nodded slightly, said nothing. 

"I remember..." Talya began quietly, "he was so happy the next day, glad that they were free. Not jealous in the slightest, but maybe a little proud that he had helped them. More than a little proud, actually. He seemed to relish in the fact that he had done something so wonderful for them, and so terrible for Hojo. He couldn't even keep it from me. The Professor... had me beat him pretty bad for that, but I don't think he cared." She looked up at the swordsman. "I am so sorry..." 

He shook his head. "I both understand and forgive you. I have for some time now. It is _him_"--he looked pointedly at Hojo--"that I will understand, but never forgive." 

"And I would never expect it of you," the Professor stated. He sniffed. "All this emotional nonsense. Honestly, you morons can't simply determine this logically." 

"But Hojo," Sephiroth said simply, "someone who atoned for their deeds merely because of logic would have accomplished nothing; they would still be the same person. It is the regret, the guilt, and the eagerness to make up for one's deeds that makes the difference. And that is part of what they are trying me for here." 

"Well, aren't you the bright one?" 

He refrained from making a boastful retort in favor of making a more elegant, and more biting, remark. "That is what you made me, isn't it?" 

Hojo frowned and did not reply. 

"It didn't end with their escape," the nameless Cetra said into the silence. "What happened then?" 

"We moved him to the Shinra building," the Professor said, tone flat. "I thought there might be better security there, and I took measures to rid him of his memory so that he wouldn't be able to think so clearly, or even remember his spells. Unfortunately, he escaped before the drugs took their full toll on him." 

"As it is," Sephiroth added, trying not to sound accusing, "there is still a gap in my memory, from the moment of my departure, to when I awoke in the house of some citizen of Kalm. She told me her husband found me collapsed not far from the town. I still do not know what happened." 

"But you went straight to SOLDIER after that?" Tifa's father asked. 

"I had it programmed into him," Hojo answered, "so that if he ever escaped, he would come back to Shinra, and consequently, to me. But..." 

Sephiroth took up the sentence with a scoff. "But he did not manage to erase my hatred of him, and I was outside of his authority, so I did not have to obey his summons if he called me to his lab. I never did. Nor did I let Shinra's medical and healing staff touch me if I could help it." 

"It's no wonder we all thought you were invincible," the Shinra guard commented. "If you had injuries, you never reported them..." 

"Do you see now, Mr. Lockheart?" Ifalna asked. "How someone with that kind of background, whose only memories were 'programmed' into him, might snap upon finding what Sephiroth did at Nibelheim? How, with as much pain building up as he had, one could let it loose upon finding some kind of excuse, finally seize the chance to cry out?" 

Tifa's father nodded faintly. "I think so, yes..." He stood, offering a respectful nod to the Planet before he returned to the crowd. 

A few moments later, President Shinra moved to take his place, as cool and composed as ever. "What do you have to say for your actions five years later? Your needless slaughter of the people in my building?" 

"I was still quite mad at that point," Sephiroth answered calmly. "Jenova wanted her body, and, as it happened to reside in the Shinra building, I went to retrieve it. I killed those in my way because I still believed what I had in Nibelheim. I killed you, Mr. Shinra, because I know you were the one who agreed to fund the Jenova Project, and you were the one who decided to use my skills without telling me what I was." 

"I had figured that much," the President replied. "But why didn't you kill Professor Hojo?" 

"I would have, had I been able to find him." 

Hojo snorted. "Not thinking quite so clearly, were you?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "It is difficult to even remember things for me when I first regenerate. As it was, Jenova reminded me of my... 'mission.' Otherwise..." He shrugged. 

"So you're saying that if Jenova hadn't stirred your memory, you might have had the time to look at things sanely again?" the nameless Cetra queried. 

"I might have. I am far from certain." 

"Just how much influence did she have on your decisions five years ago?" Saerni asked. 

The swordsman faltered, frowned. "It is... hard to say how much was my own desire, and how much was her manipulation of me, if any." 

"It's almost too bad she isn't here to offer her account," Narsa commented with a scoff. 

"Why wouldn't I be here?" a voice called from somewhere in the crowd. He did not recognize it, nor did he recognize the dark-haired woman who stepped from the crowd. He did recognize her pink eyes and her half-smile. 

"Planet?" Ifalna queried uncertainly. 

"She is almost-child now," the Planet explained. "She wanted, desired, to speak, to apologize to Sephiroth. I gave her a voice, words so that she could defend him." 

Zack got up, hesitantly, and started for the crowd, glancing back at Sephiroth to mouth 'good luck,' before rejoining it. 

Jenova took his place no more boldly, and Talya and Ira cast her uneasy glances. All four of the Cetra present shifted uncomfortably, but the Planet seemed as peaceful as it had been. Whatever quarrel it had with Jenova, it had already resolved. 

"Well then..." Saerni began, trying to compose herself. "J... Jenova, how much influence did you have on Sephiroth?" 

The half-smile was gone now. "Not as much as I had wanted, and more than he would probably admit. He usually did whatever I asked him, but he would do it in his own way, which generally took longer than I wanted. Other times, he disobeyed me entirely. It wasn't my idea to use Cloud as a puppet, or to let that... let Aeris live for so long. I knew she would be trouble from the moment he saw her, but he would not listen to me. She was a Cetra, he insisted, the same as us, and I had to maintain that illusion for him to be of any use to me." 

"Why did you decide to use Cloud as a puppet anyway?" Ifalna asked of Sephiroth. "And why spare the rest of his friends, if most of them were human?" 

"At first it was only curiosity. I knew he had Jenova cells in him, and I wanted to see what I could do with him. His friends, I thought, might be useful to him. And of course I could not kill Aeris, if she was the same as me..." He shook his head. "After a while, though, he did become useful." 

"Useful?" 

"He... gave me the Black Materia at the Temple of the Ancients, and brought it to me again at Northern Crater." 

"You manipulated him to do so, you mean," Narsa amended. "And you knew it was considered wrong." 

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, I knew... But I convinced myself that he was not capable of having emotions, so it did not matter. I rationalized a lot of things to myself..." 

"Then you knew you were wrong. Why didn't you stop killing?" 

He shifted, moving his chair so that he could sit backwards in it, facing the group. He felt a little more protected with the chair's back in front of him. "I... did not want to admit that I was wrong. So I tried to tell myself I wasn't. Jenova... helped..." 

"Harsh on yourself as always," Jenova remarked. "I did more than just 'help.' I had to construct so many lies and illusions for the boy to be satisfied that he was on the right track, and _still_ he doubted. Especially when I told him he had to kill Aeris." 

"...what did he say?" Ifalna asked quietly. 

"A lot of things," she answered. "Mostly 'she's the only other Cetra' and 'maybe if we got her to join us.' For a while he even tried to convince me that she was harmless, but eventually he conceded that she wasn't, and that killing her was necessary. Still, when the time came, he delayed, and delayed, and delayed. He didn't actually kill her until _after_ she'd finished her prayer and summoned Holy. Some good that did us." 

Saerni blinked slowly. "So then... he killed her without reason?" 

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "...when I started my fall, she had not yet completed the summons. But she had before I reached her. I... could have averted my blade, I could have ceased my fall, I could have... could have brought her back afterwards... but I did not. I know I have no excuses." 

"And yet Aeris forgave you for it," the Cetra replied. "Even came to love you. Why?" 

He forced himself to open his eyes again. "I have asked her that same question many times. Why did she care? Why didn't she condemn me like all the others? And she told me, smiling, that all that I had done was in another life, done by a different man than the one who stood before her, told me that I understood her, and that was all that mattered." 

She nodded, as if his words had confirmed some tentative concept of hers, and returned to the story being told. "Then, Jenova, what happened after that?" 

"...he grew more and more doubting. By the end, he just wanted to let Cloud kill him and have the whole thing done with, but I was able to manipulate him when his mind was weak, a bit like he manipulated Cloud, and I made him fight back. And after he was beaten, but not dead, he called the puppet _back_ so he could kill him for good. Essentially, it was suicide." 

"He let himself be killed?" Narsa asked. "Is this true?" 

Sephiroth nodded. "It is true..." 

"What does all this prove anyway?" President Shinra inquired. "So he was insane, yes; we all knew that. He killed a lot of people for no reason; we knew that, too. But he knew for a good time that it was wrong and he delayed in stopping until it was almost too late? That only makes his actions worse. Insanity is excusable, perhaps, but willing, self-enforced deception for the sake of rationalization is not." 

"I know," the swordsman said softly. "I do not expect forgiveness from any of you. I do not expect it of myself. But..." 

"Aeris needs it," the Planet finished, a note of sadness in its voice. "If it is all right, acceptable to all of you, I should like to bring in, to pull closer those few of the living who desired to speak." 

Sephiroth brightened somewhat. Would Aeris be allowed to have a word? Perhaps, could she simply be here to watch? He would give anything to have her support. Their stares hurt, having to recount some of his cruelest thoughts hurt, not having her by his side hurt... 

Yuffie was the first to appear, looking around in wide-eyed amazement at the crowd. For the barest of instants, she seemed to be searching for someone in particular, but then she turned to join those seated, hesitating when she found all the chairs full. Talya stood slowly, offering her seat with a questioning expression. The ninja grinned and took it with a murmured thanks. 

Cloud and Tifa were next, blinking as their minds adjusted to the new surroundings. President Shinra and the guard started to get up, but Cloud shook his head and looked uncertainly to the other side of the group. Ifalna stood first, followed by Jenova, letting the two other newcomers sit down with Ira between them. 

Sephiroth found it oddly ironic that Cloud should be the one to take the seat occupied by his designated defender. 

"Each of you has a story, realizations to tell us," the Planet told them. "However you go about it is up to you." 

The three exchanged glances, and Yuffie, the most confident and least disoriented of them, spoke first. 

"You're probably wondering what Wutai's current leader is doing over here, aren't you?" she asked the crowd. She scoffed. "I'm defending my friend, okay? Sure, he led the war against us, but he didn't start it. Sure, he's done awful things, but I don't think much of it was his fault. How many of us can really say we'd hold up any better if we went through the same things he did?" 

"Sephiroth was conditioned to be logical and to set his emotions aside," Hojo said. "He should have been less susceptible to insanity." 

"But when you repress a person's emotions, they'll just build up and build up until eventually they burst," Yuffie argued. "So it only made it worse for him, if he never expressed his emotions." She cast the swordsman a smile. "But lately he's been really compassionate. Even vulnerable. Especially when he's around Aeris. That's why I knew he had to have a reason for it when he killed Ira... He couldn't have snapped again when he was being that open." 

"That's what I would have thought," Ira said. "As it was, I was even starting to feel a little guilty that I had tried to keep him out of Cosmo Canyon in the first place. So many good things happened in our village because he came. Granted there was considerable worry, but it was pretty distant for most of us; we didn't know the people who were in trouble very well. But to be present at a Relighting Ceremony...!" He trailed off, smiling distantly. 

"I take it you've decided to forgive him," the Planet remarked. 

Ira nodded. "I just want to ask him to explain why he killed me. I'm certain now that he had a good reason." 

Sephiroth looked down for a moment, feeling as though he was about to disappoint the man. "I had to get to Jenova somehow... She could easily run away if I tried to track her down intent on killing her. So I decided I would deceive her into thinking I would side with her, for the sake of keeping Aeris safe. She had me prove my intentions be beheading you... It got me to her, though she told me that she _wanted_ to face me alone. I..." He shook his head. "It looks as though your death was not so meaningful as you would wish. I am sorry." 

The gatekeeper only smiled. "No, it meant something. She obviously wasn't about to let you come to her without a gesture like that. So, in exchange for my life alone, the life of the Planet itself was saved. I think that's worth something." 

The swordsman inclined his head in reluctant agreement. 

Ira got up, offering his seat to Ifalna, who took it with a smile. 

"Anyway," Yuffie continued. "I don't think we should even be judging him for what he did in his other lives. He suffered in them, and he died. Isn't that punishment enough? This past life, he did so much good, helped so many people." 

"He even managed to heal some of the emotional wounds we had," Cloud said. "He took the blame for things I'd been ashamed of myself for, like giving him the Black Materia and hurting Aeris." 

"It makes you feel better if he takes the blame for your actions?" Saerni asked. 

The blond ran a hand through his hair. "Well, yeah. It means that it wasn't entirely my fault. It also helped me to believe that he had changed, and that in itself was good to know. Almost like, if Sephiroth was sane again, and actually showing emotion, then some of the evil in the world was gone." 

Narsa snorted, and Ifalna cast him a sharp look. 

"And then..." Tifa began. "I don't think I've ever seen Aeris as happy as she was that night when they were dancing together. And after he died..." She faltered, glancing at Sephiroth. "She was so... distant. You could tell she was broken inside, but on the outside, she built up such a strong face. And now she's gone to the City of the Ancients? It's not right somehow, for her to seek solitude." She paused again, and smiled faintly as she echoed Cloud, "Almost like, if Aeris wants to be alone, then some good in the world has died." 

"You keep bringing up this idea that Aeris loves him, and that for her sake at least, we should let him live," Narsa said. "But so far I have seen nothing of him that shows he would love her back." 

"Are you blind?" Ifalna demanded. "Can't you see that the only reason he's even been trying to defend himself is because he cannot bear to leave her alone?" 

"It's easy enough to make us think that so he can be granted life again. He is, afterall, a master of deception." 

"But you can't fake that sort of thing," Tifa protested. "It's real." 

"He nearly fooled Jenova into thinking he would side with her again, even after defying her and cursing her for so long. He even went to such an extreme as to kill someone for the sake of that illusion. Who's to say he couldn't maintain something far less costly?" 

"He deceived Jenova for the good of the Planet, not himself," Ifalna answered. 

"Even though he _wanted_ to kill her?" Narsa asked skeptically. "He would have done it anyway." 

"There was no other choice left open to him. He had to kill her quickly before she gave up on him and started killing on her own." 

"It could easily have been a lie. Look. Why does he not speak now? He cannot prove that he cares for Aeris." 

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably, folding his arms across the back of the chair and looking down at the ground. He was not like Aeris; he did not know what to say. He suddenly remembered his words to Elder Hargo, asking if it was possible that he might have inherited Jenova's traits of deception. He remembered the many times he had deceived himself... and he began to wonder. 

"It hurts him!" Ifalna exclaimed, and he was grateful that she could voice it for him. "This whole argument, this whole trial, because he still remembers all the things he has done that you are using against him. He likely even thinks you should!" 

"I don't see any pain in those eyes," the Shinra guard said slowly. "They're colder than steel." 

"It's a defense," Yuffie explained confidently. "You should have seen him just before he killed Ira. He looked like he'd been crying, but his eyes were steel." 

"He's a great actor, wonderful at creating illusions," Narsa insisted. "How can we be certain of anything he does?" 

"But what reason would he have to lie?" the ninja asked. "There's no point to it." 

"There's a reason for it now: he wants another life. As for before, you'd have to ask him. I'm no genius." 

"He couldn't tell you, because it's not true!" 

"Then why doesn't he speak up and tell us it's not true? Why doesn't he defend himself if this is so ridiculous?" Narsa turned to Sephiroth. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself? It's true, isn't it? You're just a selfish bastard afterall, and a damned smart one at that?" 

"Narsa!" Ifalna exclaimed sharply. 

Sephiroth stared at him fixedly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured. "I love her." Inside he was in turmoil. What if Narsa was right? What if he had created an illusion so complex that he deceived even himself? Did that then become truth, if he truly believed it? Or was it still a lie, if he didn't know? No matter what, it was cruel to Aeris. This doubting was cruel to her. 

"Then why don't you sound sure of yourself?" 

He closed his eyes. "Please, stop..." 

"The vulnerable act isn't going to convince me. Go ahead. Offer me some proof that you actually care, and maybe I'll forgive you." A pause. "You can't, can you? I didn't think so." 

His voice caught in his throat. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he? Too many accusing eyes bore into him. Too many people looking satisfied that he seemed incapable of answering. His own mind, his own heart, both were berating him with questions and accusations, the harshest ones he had ever considered coming back to haunt him. 

And then the crowd witnessed what none had seen before: the Great Sephiroth buried his head in his arms, and wept. 

* * *

__

He needs you, the Planet said urgently. 

Aeris's eyes widened, and she immediately forgot the presence of her friends. "But... but what can I do if he can't see or hear me?" 

__

Forgive me... it murmured. 

"Wha--" 

Consciousness was suddenly ripped from her, and her body collapsed to the floor. 

Pulled, whirling, clasped tightly by giants' hands with a grip intended to protect, but it hurt. Gods, it hurt. She wanted to cry out, but had no voice, wanted to struggle, but had no body. For an instant, she thought the experience terribly familiar, but recognition, too, was torn from her as soon as her mind grasped it. 

Then, even in this dim state of awareness, everything faded, and then there was nothing. 

* * *

He tried to stop the tears that came unbidden from his eyes, but they continued to flow, soaking the sleeve of his shirt and the strands of silver hair in his face. He was thankful at least that he could stifle and silence the desire to cry out caught in his throat. But, Gods, he was crying in front of everyone... He could even hear some of them laughing. Ifalna's and Yuffie's voices rang out, trying to silence them, but he could not seem to comprehend their words. 

Above all were the questions in his mind. _Why can't you say it? Why can't you give him that proof? Shouldn't it be easy? Don't you care about her? Or are you too much of a monster to be capable of it? Do you really care about anyone but yourself? Has anything you've ever done been for anyone but yourself? _

Please, please... I love her. Haven't I given myself for her? Did I not die because I tried too hard to defend her from Jenova's attacks? 

But always, the same question. _Then why did you kill her?_

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "It's all right, love." 

Sephiroth looked up in surprise. "A-aeris!?" he exclaimed hoarsely. 

Everyone else had fallen silent, but neither of the two even noticed. 

She smiled softly. Tears glistened in her green eyes, and her hair hung in disarray, strands twisting and falling haphazardly about her face. She wore the pale pink dress that he had not seen her in since he revived her, but not the red jacket that went with it. Her shoulders were left bare and smooth save for the narrow straps that held the dress up. She withdrew her arm, clasping her two hands together, bracelets clinking, as she gazed at him with barely-restrained emotion. 

Sephiroth stood slowly and reached out, disbelieving, to take her into his arms. Finding her slender form soft and warm and _real_, he held her tighter. Her arms wound around his waist, and she buried her face in his chest. His doubt vanished into nothing, and he found himself murmuring over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

Aeris pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Blue," she whispered, awed. She lifted a hand to trace a finger along his forehead, down his cheek, lightly touching his lips. 

He bent down, cupping her face in one hand, hesitated. She smiled softly and pulled his head the rest of the way down, closing her eyes as he closed his. The moment stretched. 

"If that isn't love, Narsa," he heard Yuffie comment, "I don't know what is." 

Finally, Sephiroth pulled back, looking down at Aeris with an anxious smile. She laughed and pushed his bangs out of his face. 

"Planet," Narsa asked, "did you...?" 

The Planet smiled. "Of course I brought her, dragged her here. Sephiroth needed her. I think, as she would say, that his heart is not fully healed, mended yet. He is quick, eager to doubt, to blame himself." 

Aeris turned to survey the crowd, taking Sephiroth's hand. Her cheeks were pink. "So... how have things gone so far?" 

"It's hard to say," Ifalna said hesitantly. 

She nodded slightly. "Thank you, Planet, for bringing me here." 

It smiled and shrugged. "It was nothing." 

"How long can we stay?" she asked, with a glance at Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa. 

"I am not certain, but I'll return you when it is necessary, required." 

Aeris turned back to Sephiroth. "Sit down," she bade him, gesturing to the chair. He blinked, then flipped it around so it faced forwards and sat down. She sat down on his lap and he blushed. 

Yuffie smirked and winked at him. 

"So, Narsa, was that sufficient proof for you?" Saerni asked dryly. 

"It will do," he replied, shrugging. 

Ifalna pushed at her bangs. "I've forgotten where we were before this pointless argument." 

Yuffie shrugged. "Tifa was just saying how happy Aeris was with him, I think." She nodded towards the couple. "I don't think we need any more words on it." 

"That's hardly something to argue about," Aeris said. "Isn't it obvious?" 

Sephiroth put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "And you are far too lonely without me." 

Some of those in the group shifted uncomfortably or looked away. 

"Hmm," Hojo remarked thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should have waited and kidnapped your child for study instead." 

"Ch-child?" Sephiroth queried, blinking. 

Yuffie laughed. "Geez, this is great. Planet, you've _got_ to let him live again." 

"I thought so, too," it replied. "But, I will respect the wishes, decisions of those present." It frowned. "The three of you must go, return now," it said regretfully. 

"Good luck then, Seph," the ninja said. "Oh, and you're welcome for the materia. Any time." 

He nodded slightly. 

"Sephiroth, I hope you live," Tifa said simply, offering a smile. 

Cloud did not smile. "...you know," he said finally, "I think I could learn to like you, Sephiroth. You're all right." 

"Thank you. All of you." 

The Planet sighed and the three faded away. The three from Shinra on the opposite side vacated their seats and rejoined the crowd. When no one else came forward, the four Cetra moved to sit closer to the Planet. 

"But Planet, what about... what he is?" Narsa asked. "Do we really want that kind of power to live?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I will not use it. Never." 

"Even if you don't, what about your descendants?" Saerni asked, again making him blush. 

Ifalna shook her head. "Already, there is Minerva. What would you do about her? Perhaps she's not as powerful as Sephiroth, but she is stronger than Aeris. So it won't make much of a difference if you keep Sephiroth out of it." 

"Perhaps if we..." Narsa began. 

"Set restrictions on her?" Sephiroth interrupted. "What has she done to earn punishment?" 

"And you don't trust us to raise our children properly?" Aeris asked. "With each generation, their abilities will lessen, so you'll have little to worry about once it's out of our hands." 

Narsa frowned. "I still don't think we should allow the line of Jenova to continue..." 

"Then you would wish for the extinction of two races?" the nameless Cetra asked. "If we go by your wishes, Aeris will be the last of the Cetra, and Minerva the last of Jenova's race. All that would be left are humans. There would be no one to head the Planet's voice. We ourselves would be reduced to mere observers. Is that what you want?" 

"Ishiri, those of Jenova's line, whether or not by their own fault, have proven too powerful for their own good and the good of the Planet. Minerva is not nearly as strong as Sephiroth; it is not so bad that she be left unrestricted. But Sephiroth... he is the man who nearly became a god! With his power, he might as well be considered one. Even with Aeris to guide them, I would not trust descendants of his to refrain from using that power." 

"Even if it means the extinction of the Cetra for good?" Ishiri pressed. 

"There is still the Lucrecia woman," Saerni said, sounding as though she disliked to remind Narsa of this. "Sephiroth's mother. She could continue the line of the Cetra..." 

"But already, within two generations, they would lose the ability to hear the Planet entirely," Aeris argued. "Do you want Cetra who cannot hear the Planet? Do you want to leave it lonely?" 

"It has us..." Narsa faltered. 

"And how often do you speak to it as a friend? How often do you look to it for anything but guidance? How often do you view it as anything but a god?" 

He fell silent. 

Aeris sighed, and Sephiroth tightened his embrace just the slightest bit. "I don't know how we'll keep the line of Cetra going with only one family line left..." she said quietly, "but you can't let it die with me and Lucrecia. You can't leave the Planet lonely." 

"But neither can we endanger it with the existence of mortals with too much power," Narsa insisted. 

The Planet held up a hand and spoke softly. "What if I could change him?" it asked. "If I could cleanse, purge the Jenova from his body, would that be agreeable, satisfactory, child? Minerva, then, will be the strongest being alive, and you said that you were content, grudgingly, to let her do as she pleases." 

"Yes, I think that would be sufficient," he sighed. 

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably. "Won't that alter who I am as well?" 

The Planet turned to him with a smile. "You should have learned from Aeris by now--what you are does not make, change who you are. Look. You do not even have a body now, and aren't you still yourself?" 

Aeris twisted to smile at him, then looked back at the Planet. "Do you really think you could do that?" 

"I am not certain," it replied. "But if enough people decide, agree to give him life again, then I will give it to him whether or not I can manage, discover how to rid him of the Jenova." It looked pointedly at Narsa. 

He sighed again. "All right, Planet. Do as you will. With you on his side, he was bound to be granted life no matter what." 

"Not necessarily," Saerni said with a frown. "It's still possible that they"--she indicated the crowd--"will decide against him. Not all of them are easily convinced. Some are likely more stubborn than Cloud was." 

The Planet nodded, then winced. "Aeris, friend, I am sorry. You cannot stay any longer..." 

Sephiroth held her tighter. 

She shifted, though, gently urging him to loosen his grip, and faced him, laying a hand on his face. "You had better keep your promise, love." 

"Or what?" he asked, managing a smirk. 

She hmphed. "You had to ask, didn't you? You know I can't do anything to you." 

He shook his head. "There are plenty of things you could do to hurt me..." 

"But I wouldn't dare." Aeris kissed him lightly. "Come back soon, all right?" 

Sephiroth nodded. "I... I will." 

And then she vanished, leaving him alone again. He took a deep breath, then let it out again. "Well?" he asked. 

"Is there anyone else who wishes to speak, whether or not it has to do with, concerns this trial?" the Planet inquired. 

There was a faint murmur in the crowd. 

Zack appeared again, and Sephiroth stood up, grasping his offered hand and shaking it firmly as the shorter man clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You take care of her, all right?" 

Sephiroth nodded slightly. "If I can, I will." 

"Oh, come on, how could they still hate you?" 

"Easily..." 

"Whatever. Oh, and will you tell her what happened to me?" 

"Of course." 

"Thanks." With that, Zack waved and retreated to the crowd. 

Tseng was the only other to come forward, hesitant, though his gaze was direct enough. "I only wanted to offer you my forgiveness," he said levelly. "As a Turk, I probably deserved that death anyway." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "No; I understand the plight of Turks... What choice did you have but to follow your orders? And... thank you." 

The Wutain shrugged. "After hearing everything that I have, forgiving you isn't that hard. And... do you think you could tell Elena something?" 

"If I am granted another life, I will revive you so that you can tell her yourself. I told her I would try." 

Tseng shook his head. "Just in case it doesn't work, tell her I'm sorry I ignored her like that. Tell her I'm sorry I didn't ask her out a lot sooner." 

The swordsman smiled faintly. "All right. If you do not get the chance, I will tell her... if I can." 

The Turk nodded curtly and stepped back. 

Ifalna stood, sharing a glance with the Planet. "Come on, Sephiroth... I'll take you back to my house to wait for the verdict." 

He knew he could find the way back on his own, easily, but perhaps there was something vaguely ceremonial in being brought in and led back out, so he only nodded and followed her. 

"...I truly hope you'll be able to go back," she said as they walked. "And I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me and my daughter." 

"It was the least I could do..." he murmured in reply. 

Ifalna laughed a little. "It always surprises me that you're so modest." 

Sephiroth shrugged. 

The reached the treehouse and she motioned for him to go on up. "I expect you want to be alone right now. After all that..." 

He nodded gratefully and climbed up, taking the mirror from the table and curling up in the window seat, mirror on his knees. 


	31. Ice

"Yuffie-chan. Hey! Yuffie-chan! Are you okay?" 

She sat up, rubbing her temples. Gods, what a headache. She felt terrible. She could have hit Shake for being informal like that, even though there was no one else in the room. "Yuffie-chan indeed," she muttered. "It's Yuffie-_sama_ to you, Shake." 

"Hey," he protested. "I was tryin' to be nice for once. Havva little compassion an' all." 

She rolled her eyes and winced. Not the smartest thing to do. "Whatever." She looked around, getting her bearings straight. Right. She'd been meditating in the shrine when the Planet had called her. And since she had been telling the villagers to come whenever they wanted to pray for years, that included Shake, and he must have felt like praying. Or bothering her. Yeah. That seemed more likely. 

"What're you doing in the Shrine, Shake-chan?" she asked, still annoyed. 

"I heard you got back yesterday and decided I'd given you enough time to sleep. If you ever take after yer old man, it's when you get back from a trip." 

She scowled. "So, what? You wanted to entertain me with your charming presence?" 

"Something like that," he replied. "So now that I'm sure you're not dying, want to explain the whole fainting bit?" 

"You wouldn't understand," she told him frankly. 

"Try me." 

Yuffie rolled her eyes, this time without the pain. "Okay. The Planet called me to bear witness in a trial for Sephiroth that's being held in the Promised Land." 

Shake stared at her, then cracked up. When he finally stopped laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. "Geez, that's a good one. Always knew you were a brat, but now you're raving mad to boot." 

She sighed. "Told you you wouldn't understand." 

"Whatever. You're crazy. Sephiroth's been dead for years." 

"No, days," she corrected. "And it's not like the Promised Land is a real physical place." 

"Yep. Absolutely nuts." 

"Oh, you're hopeless," Yuffie cried, hopping to her feet. She headed for the door. 

Shake got up to follow. "Where are you going now?" 

She walked into her room, shutting the door in his face. "I have to call someone." 

"Who?" he asked, shoving open the door. 

Damn the fact that he was taller than her! She glared up at him, hands on her hips. "It's none of your business." 

He raised his eyebrows. "All right, so where did a brat like you get a boyfriend?" 

"Of all the...! Shake, he's not even the same _species_ as me!" 

"Ew! Forget I asked." 

Muttering in annoyance, Yuffie shut the door again. For once it would be nice to have Eastern-style doors with locks. At least she could tell when he finally left. She flopped down on her futon and grabbed her PHS. 

"(Hello?)" Nanaki's gruff voice answered after a few rings. 

"Hi, Red!" she answered. 

"(Ah. Hello, Yuffie. You are calling rather late...)" 

"Yeah, I know, I already called today, but I've got news." 

"(Oh? What kind of news?)" 

"Well..." She hesitated, wondering where to start from. "You know how I told Aeris I wanted to help Sephiroth out if I could, right?" 

"(Right...)" 

"So the Planet brought me to the Promised Land to participate in his trial. I pretty much just got back." 

"(You went to the Promised Land!?)" Nanaki exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Yuffie replied. "I couldn't stay all that long. I'm not sure why..." 

"(Perhaps if your spirit is away from your body for too long, you would die...?)" he suggested. 

She nodded. "That sounds plausible. So, anyway, Tifa and Cloud were there, too, surprisingly enough. And not to bear witness against him either. That's encouraging, isn't it? That Cloud, possibly the person who hates Sephiroth the most, aside from Sephiroth himself, would try to defend him." 

"(It is. I take it you do not know the outcome of the trial yet.)" 

"No, I don't," Yuffie admitted. "But... Well, for a while it was looking pretty bad for Seph. Some guy--Narsa I think his name was--was really going at him, accusing him of deceiving all of us. He even said that Sephiroth didn't actually love Aeris. And you know how Seph is sometimes. He'll readily believe that he's some lowly monster, not capable of emotions and all that crap." 

"(So what happened?)" 

"He broke down. Actually cried, and the Planet called Aeris in to help him out. I'm really starting to like the Planet. As a person, I mean... I know that sounds weird, but it has a personality. Makes me wish I was a Cetra, too." 

"(What is the Planet like, exactly?)" 

Yuffie thought for a moment. "Well... It's almost like a combination between a mother and a child. Infinitely wise and still childishly innocent at the same time." 

"(Because it is young in the eyes of the universe, but so much older than any mortal, I suppose.)" Nanaki paused. "(So, what did they make of Sephiroth crying?)" 

She frowned. "Most of them were just shocked, but a lot of people grinned. Some even laughed. Me an' Ifalna tried to shut them up, but it really wasn't any good. They shut up when Aeris came, though. And after seeing those two together, I'd be surprised if more than two people could still rule against him." 

"(They do make a lovely couple,)" he agreed. 

"You should have seen them, Red," she told him, lying back and grinning. "Aeris sat in his lap, and he had his arms around her. Hojo said something about them having a child, and Sephiroth looked so embarrassed...! Two things I never thought I'd see: Sephiroth crying and Sephiroth blushing." 

"(Hmm.)" 

"So what's going on where you are?" 

"(Not much,)" Nanaki replied. "(Things have quieted down since everyone left. It seems empty somehow. But I suppose the excitement could not last forever.)" 

"No, it couldn't," she agreed reluctantly. "Say, I was thinking of visiting Aeris sometime. What do you think?" 

"(So soon? It has only been a day since we saw her last. Less, actually, for you...)" 

"I wasn't thinking like tomorrow or the day after," Yuffie amended. "I mean... maybe in a week or so. See how they've settled in. And... get a chance to see each other, too." 

"(It sounds like a good idea. I will check with Aeris tomorrow to see if it is all right, and perhaps find out what's to become of Sephiroth.)" 

She grinned. "Who knows? Maybe we'll be seeing him, too..." 

"(Don't get your hopes up too high,)" Nanaki warned. "(Some humans can be very stubborn.)" 

"I know, I know..." She stifled a yawn. "Anyway, it _is_ getting late... I'm gonna turn in." 

"(All right. Good night.)" 

"Sweet dreams," she replied, then ended the call and set the PHS down. Yuffie flopped back and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, she reached out to retrieve her journal and open it to where Nanaki's feather marked her place. Seeing it brought a smile to her face--not a grin, but a smile, and a gentle one at that. She closed the book again and set it down. She could write in the morning. 

She climbed under her blanket and closed her eyes. "Sephiroth... may Leviathan be with you..." she murmured softly as sleep claimed her. 

* * *

"Aeris! Aeris, are you all right? What happened?" 

She forced her eyes open. Reno was leaning over her, Minerva not far behind him. She was lying on a bed where no doubt they had placed her after she collapsed. "Nn," she managed. Her whole body ached terribly. 

"Are you okay?" Reno persisted. 

"I'll... be all right," she articulated slowly. 

"What happened?" 

Aeris pushed herself up onto her elbows, trying not to wince. "The trial... Sephiroth needed me. So the Planet dragged me there." She closed her eyes, remembering how vulnerable and alone he had looked with his face hidden in his arms. "Gods, I never thought I'd see him cry..." she whispered. 

"How is he now?" Minerva asked while Reno stared at the Cetra in shocked silence. 

"Better," she replied, "though I think I embarrassed him a little." 

The girl shrugged. "What about the trial?" 

"I don't know the outcome. It seemed like most people thought it would be decided in his favor..." 

"Let's hope they're right," Reno said. 

Aeris lay back and closed her eyes. "I feel... tired." She could find no appropriate word for the feeling of loss, the emptiness, the loneliness, the steady aching pain... "I'm going to get some sleep..." 

"Okay," the redhead said anxiously. "It's getting late anyway." 

"Mm," she replied, rolling onto her side away from them and pulling the blanket over her head. 

She heard them murmuring quietly for a few moments before they fell silent entirely. The blankets in the next bed rustled, and she guessed that Reno, too, had decided to turn in. Minerva, as usual, was too close to silence for her to hear, but she assumed the girl either leaned against the wall or had gone outside. 

Aeris shifted, trying to unfocus her mind, but her thoughts kept finding their way back to Sephiroth. Had they decided in his favor? Would he be returning any minute now, or... How long would it take the Planet to remove the Jenova from him, if that was what it had to do? 

She rolled over. All this questioning was useless, she told herself. The Planet would tell her when the decision was made. And until then, there was no sense thinking about it. Worrying would not accomplish anything... But she could not help it. _Then think about something else._

Nodding slightly to herself, she tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere. She thought instead of that wondrous day before he left for Northern Crater. She recalled the look on his face as she told him he did not look threatening at all, and it made her smile, a little. She remembered how it had felt to have his arms around her, and slowly, slowly, sleep relieved her of consciousness. 

* * *

_She sat on a plate of ice above a river, a dying flower in her hands. She plucked a crimson petal, let it fall to the rushing water below. "He's coming back." _

The ice was freezing cold, its frigid tendrils creeping up her spine and down her legs, seeping into her skin. 

"He's not coming back." Another petal dropped into the river, carried away into oblivion. 

The ice at the water's shore crept across the violent surface. 

"He is..." Another petal lost, a tendril of cold reaching for her heart. 

"He isn't..." Another petal gone, ice spreading across the rushing water. 

"He--" 

A wind rose, blowing what was left of the flower from her hands. 

"A-ah!" she cried, reaching after it and slipping of the icy platform. She grabbed desperately at its edge, but fell, fell, crashed through the ice and into the frigid water. 

No, no, she'd been here before, been here before. Didn't want to go if he wasn't there, couldn't come with her. 

She flailed wildly, trying frantically to get back to shore. The ice closed in again, closed in around her, pushing her down below the surface of the water. She gasped and spluttered, tried to scream. Oh, someone, please, help me!_ She took the black-gloved hand offered her and--_

* * *

Woke up. 

She stared at her outstretched hand lying on the wooden floor, blinking in disorientation. The floorboards felt so very cold beneath her. 

"Aeris?" she heard Reno ask sleepily. 

She blinked again and pushed herself p to peer over the edge of the bed. The blankets lay in disarray, half cast off to the other side of the bed. Reno sat poised to get up if she needed him. 

"I'm all right," she said slowly, standing and beginning to untangle the covers. "Just had a nightmare, that's all..." 

"Oh." A slight pause. "You wanna talk about it?" 

"N-no, not really." She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, then looked at him with a smile. "Go back to sleep, Reno." 

He frowned for a moment. "But if you ever need to talk..." 

Aeris nodded. "You'll listen. I know. But I'm fine. Really. Go back to sleep." 

The redhead offered her a faint grin. "No more nightmares now. Sweet dreams only." 

"All right," she laughed. 

His grin broadened, and he lay back, shutting his eyes. 

Aeris finished straightening the blankets, then sat down. She waited until she was certain he was asleep before she stood and walked over to Sephiroth's body, sitting down beside him as though any moment he might come alive again. Her hand reached, trembling and involuntary, to run through his hair. 

A single downy feather fluttered to the floor, freed by her fingers. The Cetra blinked and bent down to retrieve it. It was a tiny little fluff, silvery, as soft as his hair. She must have missed it before. She wondered where it had come from, but immediately recalled the wing she had seen outlined by flamelight when they had fought Jenova. 

She held the feather up to her face, stroking her cheek. Had it been real then? Not just her mind playing tricks on her? 

Aeris laughed silently and shook her head. How absurd. Sephiroth did not have wings. It must have gotten caught in his hair during their travels, a bit of down shed by some white-feathered bird. 

_Aeris?_

She blinked. "Sephiroth?" 

_Yes. What are you doing?_

"Nothing," she replied, closing her hand around the tiny feather. "Just being foolish." 

_Somehow I find that hard to believe..._

"What do you mean?" 

_I... I have never seen you to act foolishly._

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you have." 

_You know what I mean._

Aeris sighed, nodding silently. Yes, she knew what he meant. There was a difference between foolishness and playfulness. And while some might have seen many of her actions foolish, they had been quite deliberate on her part. 

_So what were you doing?_

She opened her hand, displaying the bit of fluff. "It was caught in your hair, that's all. I... it reminds me of the wing I saw. But it really is foolish, isn't it? To imagine that you have a wing?" 

_I have had wings before_, Sephiroth replied. _In the transformations Jenova forced upon me. So it is far from idiocy to think that._

The Cetra closed her eyes, smiling. "I suppose. Wings... would suit you perfectly, afterall." 

_...how?_ he asked, confused. 

"What," she laughed, "can't you imagine yourself as a guardian angel?" 

_W-what? A guardian angel?_

"You watch over me. You protect me." 

Sephiroth was silent for a time. _I suppose..._ he concluded slowly, _that one angel deserves another. But I think it a bit much to call myself one._

"A fallen angel then," she decided. "Because you only have one wing. But I told you I'd mend the other one, didn't I?" 

Soft laughter reached her mind, and she smiled. 

"You do think it silly, don't you?" she asked accusingly, still smiling. 

_No, not at all. I find it quite adorable, and innocently, beautifully, you._

Aeris found herself blushing. "...what news of the trial?" she asked, hating to have to turn the conversation to something so serious, but unable to avoid the question any longer. 

Sephiroth's tone of voice turned serious also. _I do not know. I am waiting for their verdict. I suppose Ifalna will tell me..._

She faltered. "If... they decide against you, will they let you remain in the Promised Land? Will I be able to see you again someday?" 

_I do not know_, he repeated. _Narsa, I know, would have me leave. He would have my consciousness diffused into the Lifestream. But I suppose it depends on how harshly they rule. If enough want me dead, then..._

"They couldn't," Aeris stated. "How could that many still feel contempt towards you?" 

_Some probably could. Some would not believe what they had seen and heard..._

"Some, perhaps. But not enough to make the punishment so harsh..." She studied his body where it lay near her. "...at least, if you're in the Promised Land, I can talk to you." Even if I can't embrace you... 

_But... if that is how it turns out to be... please, Aeris, do not make that your entire life. If I am to remain here, end your isolation. Do not waste away your life there in the City, alone and useless..._

She frowned faintly. "What would you have me do, Sephiroth?" 

A startled pause. _I... Aeris, you can't simply stay there and talk to me to the end of your days._

Her gaze shifted sideways. _What if those days weren't very long?_ she wondered. 

His tone grew more desperate, as though he sensed where her thoughts were headed. _And don't you dare think of killing yourself._

Aeris started, but did not speak. 

_If you did that, I..._

"...you'd never forgive yourself," she finished. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. You're right." 

Sephiroth seemed relieved. _Then you'll try to live, even if I don't return?_

"Yes. I'll try." She sighed quietly. "I suppose I could always go back to Midgar... Certainly they need every bit of help they can get." 

_Wutai, too_, he reminded her. 

The Cetra smiled. "Yuffie would like that, wouldn't she?" 

_Yes._

"Is that where you want to go, if we can?" she asked. 

Sephiroth hesitated. _...I suppose we can always leave if it is too hard to... Yes, I think so. _

Friend... the Planet murmured before she could reply. It sounded as though it had bad news. 

"What is it, Planet?" Aeris asked. "Did they...?" 

She could sense Sephiroth's presence in her mind, silent and anxious. 

_No, no, they did not rule against him. They ruled in his favor._

Only the Planet's tone kept her from crying out in delight. "...but?" 

_Only barely. So I must find a way to remove the Jenova from him, and I do not know how... I do not know how..._

"You managed to accept Jenova, didn't you?" Aeris asked, trying to keep her misgivings out of her voice and her thoughts. She wanted to reassure it, not worry it. "And you figured out how to bring non-Cetras, and even the living, into the Promised Land. So surely you'll be able to solve this puzzle, too." 

_I do hope you are right... But even if I can discover how, it will likely take a long time... His cells will resist and work against me. It will be hard. And I will need to bring his spirit into the Lifestream._ It hesitated, and its voice held both the tone of a parent wanting to comfort her and that of a child unable to understand why she might be upset. _You... may have to wait several years without even his presence watching over you... And I... I may not even succeed._

"You'll succeed," she said, firmly so that maybe she would feel confident of it as well. "And I can wait. I was prepared to wait years if I had to." 

Another hesitation. _Even _I_ may not be able to speak to you while I alter him..._

"I have living friends, Planet. I have the other Cetra. I'll be all right." 

Turmoil that came to her mind as twisting green and black. It finally settled to an image of a section of Midgar, barren and full of debris save for a little yellow bud of a plant whose leaves struggled to reach the sun. _Wish me luck?_

Aeris smiled. "Good luck, Planet." 

It returned the smile in its own way; the yellow bud bloomed, spreading its petals in her mind. And then it was gone. 

She sighed. 

_What is it?_ Sephiroth asked gently. 

"They decided in your favor, but not strongly enough to let you live as you are. The Planet says it may take years for it to remove the Jenova from your body, if it can do it at all." 

_Years?_ he asked, anxious and just the slightest bit incredulous. 

"It can't focus on you alone, you know," she chided. "It has its own wounds to take care of." 

_Right. But what about you? I know you told it you'd be all right, but..._

"I will. Don't worry about it." She stroked the feathery down in her hand. "Actually... you'll be taken to the Lifestream while it works, so I suppose you won't be aware enough to worry..." 

_I will think about you anyway. Constantly._

Aeris laughed. "I suppose that's the closest you'll be able to come to protecting me, hmm?" 

_And, as always, you can guess my intentions... in telling you that anyway. Because I can't _not_ think about you. It is impossible._

"I know what you mean," she replied. 

_...you need to find distractions_, Sephiroth told her, obviously concerned. _In the Lifestream, I know I won't be able to tell how much time is passing. It will not matter how long I wait. But for you--you need something to concentrate on so you won't think of me all the time. So you won't be lonely._

"That's asking a bit much," Aeris said sadly. "I'm not even sure I want to be distracted..." 

_It will not be like before_, he persisted. _It will not be like when you were in the Promised Land. You cannot simply lose yourself in watching someone else. You have your own life to look after._

She nodded. "I know... I'll figure something out, Seph." 

_Good. I do not want to leave you lonely..._

"You'll be coming back to me. If I have to wait for years, it won't matter, so long as you come back." 

_I..._ He hesitated. _...Ifalna says I have to go now..._

Aeris stared at her hands and the silvery feather. "Then... I'll see you soon, Sephiroth." 

_Right_, he faltered. _I'll see you soon, Aeris. I love you._

"I love you, too," she answered, raising her voice above a whisper for the first time in the conversation. 

_Goodbye..._

She did not bother to reply this time; she could no longer sense his awareness. He was gone. She closed her hands around the feather, frowning faintly. 

Reno stirred, and she glanced sharply in his direction. She relaxed when he only rolled over and did not wake. Another sound on a different level of hearing caught her attention and she glanced south towards the Forest. This she had to attend to. 

The Cetra got to her feet, retrieved her boots and her cloak, and headed outside. The sky was beginning to look a little lighter in the east, but the sun had not yet climbed over the ridge. Minerva leaned just outside the doorway, arms folded and eyes gazing further into the City... towards the lake, towards the alter... 

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" the girl asked without looking at her. Aeris noticed she was wearing her short-sleeved green jacket. Certainly not for the cold, she decided, but to hide the sharp black tattoo on her shoulder. 

"I think someone's trying to make their way through the Forest. A human. And the Forest isn't quite awake anymore..." 

"Ah. Strange that someone should be trying to find their way through..." 

Aeris nodded in agreement. "Still, whoever it is, I'm going to go guide them." 

"Shall I go with?" Minerva queried. 

"I... No. I'll go alone." 

The girl finally glanced at her. "They have decided then?" 

The Cetra started. "Y-yeah..." She looked up with a slight smile. "As long as the Planet is able to find a way to rid him of the Jenova cells in his body, he's coming back." 

Minerva nodded, looked away again. "I see." 

Aeris touched her arm, lightly, and smiled more brightly before she turned up the path. "I should be going before they lose the path entirely." 

The silver-haired girl gave no reply; she expected none. 

This day, the air was still, and the cold seeped slowly into her skin rather than lancing through to her bone. It reminded her of her nightmare, and she shivered. _So this is where I am perched_, she thought absently. _But when will I fall?_

She shook her head to clear it of such morbid thoughts. It was far too soon after his departure for her to start despairing. She tugged her cloak more tightly about her and glanced back at the City. Perhaps she could rebuild this place, as others were rebuilding their homes. The city of her people, the City of the Ancients, the Forgotten Capital... 

_Silly girl. Do you think you alone can make it beautiful again? Do you think that by yourself, you can revive a city dead for two thousand years?_

Yes, perhaps it was impossible. Perhaps it was pointless even to try. But if she was to wait here for Sephiroth, if she was to wait years, what else did she have to do? It would be a distraction, wouldn't it? And maybe the city of her people would be restored to at least some of its former glory, though it was folly to think it could ever be anything but the gravestone for a race long passed from this world. 

But there was still Aeris. There was still Lucrecia. And, hopefully, there would still be Sephiroth. Oh, who was she fooling? The Cetra were dying out as surely as the frigid air was penetrating to her bones. 

She entered the Forest, and just as she was beginning to feel closed in all around by its grasping branches, the trees seemed to waken, the scant light filtering through their canopy becoming a flood of golden shafts that diffused into a clear light that drove away the sleepy mists. The path was clear and open beneath her feet. 

Aeris smiled gratefully and quickened her pace. More than halfway through to the other side of the Forest, she saw the girl who had been brave enough, and foolish enough, to venture into these woods. Her steps were deliberate along the path. Her eyes were alert, and she saw Aeris almost the instant the Cetra noticed her. 

The girl stopped, as did Aeris, and regarded her uncertainly, gaze taking in every detail. There was nothing particularly extraordinary about the girl. She had dark hair, hazel eyes, was warmly dressed as any sensible person would be, and carried a light bag slung over one shoulder. 

"It isn't safe to wander through this forest," Aeris said finally. 

"So I've heard, but... I wanted to see the City of the Ancients..." 

She tilted her head. "What for? Is it really worth risking your life just to see ancient ruins?" 

"You tell me," the girl replied. "You've been there, haven't you? And the Sleeping Forest woke up for you." 

"I suppose it is quite enchanting," Aeris admitted. "Beautiful in a haunting way. But you're lucky I sensed you coming, otherwise you'd have gotten lost. The Forest isn't fond of humans. My guess is that your race did something to it long ago, and somehow it still remembers." 

The girl eyed her with a slight frown. "What exactly are you?" 

The Cetra shrugged, doubting the girl would believe her. "Does it matter?" 

"If you hadn't come with the intention of leading me out, I'd be a little afraid. But I guess it's only curiosity considering..." 

"Well... I'm Aeris anyway. What's your name?" 

"Delphine," the girl answered. "Hey, are you one of Minerva's friends?" 

She blinked. "Yes, I am..." Then she nodded in understanding. "She must have met you when she went into town... yesterday was it?" 

Delphine nodded. "Right. Yesterday." 

"You came to visit her, then, not just to see the City." 

"Yeah." 

Aeris smiled. "Then I'm glad she's picked up a friend who's willing to do so much just to see her." 

"I'm not sure you can call us friends yet..." the girl said hesitantly. 

"I will soon enough, I'm sure." The Cetra turned, motioning for Delphine to follow. "Come on. I'll lead you to her. Maybe introduce you to Reno if he's awake yet." 

"Who's Reno?" the girl asked, moving to walk along beside her. 

"Minerva's fiancé," Aeris answered, smiling again at the words. 

Delphine's eyes widened in surprise. "She's getting married?" 

The smile faded. "As soon as her brother gets back to see it, yes." 

"Back from where?" 

She waved a hand in a vague gesture, shrugged, fell silent. How was she supposed to tell this stranger that Minerva's brother was _Sephiroth_, and that they were waiting for him to come back from the dead? 

"Eh. Sounds complicated." 

Aeris nodded. Delphine remained silent as the Cetra led her along the forest path and into the City, keeping even her awe unspoken. Aeris lifted an arm to wave as they approached the shell house. "Hi, Minerva! I've brought you a guest!" 

The silver-haired girl blinked as her gaze shifted to Delphine. 

"Hi, Minerva," Aeris's companion greeted. 

"Hello, Delphine..." Minerva replied tentatively. 

The Cetra smiled. "Why don't you two come inside? I don't think your friend likes the cold as much as you do, Minerva." 

"But... what about...?" _Sephiroth._

"Oh... Right." Aeris faltered, then stepped just inside and looked to the right. "Well, I'm guessing there's another room through that door that you can use, if you can just move the crates aside. You should be able to talk in there. I'll send Reno down when he wakes up." 

"All right." 

The Cetra nodded to the two girls, and headed up the ladder. Reno, as she had expected, was still fast asleep, though she doubted he was a very heavy sleeper. Anything much louder than a whisper would probably wake him. So if she was going to call any of the others to tell them of Sephiroth's fate, then it would have to wait. 

Instead she sat down on her bed, picking up her bag and taking out her old diary. Her neat handwriting filled a little more than half the pages, and the rest were blank. She flipped to the last entry, a sad smile crossing her face. 

_I told Cloud I would take him to Sector 7_, the last paragraph read. _There is something about him... I don't know. I know Mom will ask him to go without me, but I have a feeling this could turn into a bit of an adventure. This might be my chance to get out of Midgar, see the world, find my own Promised Land, like my real Mom once said._

Aeris reached into her bag again, digging around until she produced a pen. Might as well... 

_September 19th, 2052_, she wrote. 

_It has been a very long time indeed... I think to describe all that has happened would take hundreds of pages. As of late, I have had no need of confiding anything on paper. I have had a friend with a mind and a heart capable of listening to whatever I had to say. But now he has gone away, and I am left once again with pen and paper. I do not know when he will be back. _

This moment is one of those where I feel so tangled inside that the only thing my body wishes to do is cry, but instead of there being no one to offer me a shoulder to weep upon, I cannot accept that comfort. I have to be strong, now that I am alone again. I will not shed a tear until he is back, because I do not want any comfort but his... 

* * *

The room beyond was sparse, home only to a wooden couch with beat-up cushions and a couple of chairs aside from the ubiquitous blue lights. When Minerva stepped inside and looked around, she noticed a set of shelves on the near wall, the topmost holding what must have been a large seashell propped against the wall. 

Delphine followed her inside, looking around. "I wonder what happened to all the other stuff...?" 

"Personal belongings, you mean?" 

"Yeah." 

She shrugged. "Who knows?" 

The other girl walked over to sit down on the couch. "So, Aeris says you're getting married." 

Minerva followed. "That is correct," she replied tentatively. "Though I doubt it will happen any time soon..." 

"Yeah. She mentioned something vague about waiting for your brother. Didn't say where he was." 

She shifted uncomfortably. 

Delphine glanced at her. "Nevermind... What's this Reno like?" 

Minerva smiled slightly and held up her hands. "I do not know how to describe him. But he is... wonderful." 

"Must be nice to be in love," the girl replied with a grin. 

Her smile disappeared and she glanced upward. "Actually, I have seen more evidence to the contrary... What is loved can be lost. But I suppose people are willing to risk that, yes?" 

"I guess so. But what do you mean you've got more evidence against it? Did you and Reno have to go through hell or something?" 

She shook her head. "No. Not us. Aeris is the one who has 'gone through hell.' She has been in love twice as far as I know, and still she is alone." 

"What happened to the two guys?" Delphine asked. 

"...the first married her best friend while she was... away," Minerva answered carefully, "and the second was... forced to leave her." 

"Ouch." The girl shifted and adjusted her glasses. "But you know, she seems kind of weird to me. Smart, yeah. Nice, definitely. But there's something a little... off. I can't put my finger on it." 

She blinked. She thought _Aeris_ was strange? She decided to explain. "She is a Cetra. Though I really hadn't thought her very different, simply more understanding than humans." 

"A Cetra?" Delphine asked, confused. 

"An Ancient." 

She raised her eyebrows. "But I thought they'd all died out years ago. That's why they're called Ancients." 

Minerva shook her head. "No, not dead. Aeris, though, is one of the last. And it is more polite to refer to them as Cetra, I think." 

"Right. It's just... woah." 

"Suddenly your world no longer contains only humans," the silver-haired girl elaborated. 

Playfully, Delphine poked a finger at her. "Are you human?" 

She started. "Well... not really, no..." 

The girl blinked. "Okay, then. So are you a Cetra, too?" 

"No, I am not." 

"...then what are you?" she prompted. 

She hesitated. "The result of a science experiment," she replied finally. "I suppose I am technically part alien..." 

Delphine stared at her. "...you're not kidding, are you?" 

"No." Minerva pushed up her sleeve to display the numbered tattoo on her shoulder. 

"Twenty-three?" her friend asked. "What's that stand for?" 

She sighed. She had told this much, so what did it matter if she told the rest? Afterall, who would believe it if Delphine tried to tell? And it had to mean something that she had risked entering the Sleeping Forest just to get here. "Twenty-one attempts between Sephiroth and myself to create one like us." 

"Sephiroth? You mean Sephiroth was part alien, too?" 

"Yes. But he is also part Cetra." 

"Is...?" she queried. 

Involuntarily, Minerva glanced again towards the room where his corpse lay. "He is... currently deceased. We are hoping that he will not remain as such." 

"You're actually hoping that Sephiroth will come back to life?" 

She closed her eyes. "It is a long story." 

Delphine shifted, leaning her elbow on the arm of the couch and her head in her hand. "I've got time. He's the one you've been calling your brother, isn't he?" 

"Yes. And he is the one Aeris is in love with." 

"That explains a lot, but it generates so many more questions." 

Minerva sighed. "I suppose I should find a beginning to start at... You all have been told of Cloud and the others who saved the world from Sephiroth and, supposedly, Meteor?" 

"Oh, yeah, everybody's heard of them." She counted out eight on her fingers. "Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Barret Wallace, Nanaki, Reeve, and Vincent... something or other." 

"Valentine," Minerva finished. "But the stories don't even mention Aeris, do they?" 

"She was one of them?" 

She nodded. "As a Cetra, she was the only one who could summon Holy to counteract Meteor. And Sephiroth took her life for it. True, he waited long enough for her to succeed, but he still killed her." 

Delphine blinked. "What do you mean he waited?" 

"They do not tell you much about Sephiroth, do they?" she asked sadly. 

"Well, I know he was Shinra's greatest general before he went mad and summoned Meteor and all, but aside from that, no, they don't tell us much." 

"I suppose no one really knew him," Minerva murmured. "But Sephiroth did much of his destruction because of Jenova, the alien creature whose cells we both carry. She urged him on even when he became aware that he was not, in fact, right to kill humans. She had some control over his body then, because his mind was weaker, so there was only so much he could do to resist." 

Delphine shook her head slowly. "No, nobody ever talks about Jenova. So you're saying it wasn't all his fault?" 

"That is right." 

The girl pushed up her glasses. "Why'd he go insane to begin with?" 

"Sephiroth had no memory of the first eighteen years of his life. In Nibelheim, he found some half-truths about the experiment that created him, and..." 

"Believed, and got pretty angry about it, apparently." 

"Yes." 

"So, since he killed her, how come Aeris is still alive?" the girl asked, confused. 

"She spent five years in the Promised Land of her people. Until Sephiroth regenerated. The Jenova in his cells allows for this. He was sane and without memory, and he only learned of his past through Vincent. He must have felt it his duty to atone for what he had done; the first thing he did was revive Aeris." 

Delphine's eyes widened. "He can resurrect the dead?" 

"Under certain circumstances, yes," Minerva replied calmly. "Aeris's body was preserved. In this city, in fact. But it takes incredible amounts of energy to bring someone back to life. Aside from Sephiroth, only Aeris and myself are capable of it." 

"You guys sound pretty powerful," she said, a more than a bit awed. "So what did she do when he brought her back? I mean, it must've been weird, seeing her killer..." 

"I suppose so. But I was not there. I believe she went to visit her friends, Cloud and Tifa. Vincent went with her. Sephiroth travelled to Cosmo Canyon." 

"Aeris was in love with Cloud first, wasn't she?" Delphine concluded, nodding to herself. "But where do you come into all this?" 

"Me?" Minerva queried, blinking. "I was in a laboratory, under the control of the same scientist who created Sephiroth." Lightly, she touched the back of her head. "I have an implant that once allowed him to control me. To some degree anyway. It is thankfully broken now." 

"Then... did this scientist guy want Sephiroth back, since he was alive again?" 

She nodded. "Correct. And he also wanted Aeris. So he sent my mother and I to capture them. You need not know the details, but Aeris got her old friends to help her and together some of them fought and killed the Professor. My mother died in the battle as well. I survived. The lot of us returned to Cosmo Canyon." 

"You've been to Cosmo Canyon? We used to talk about going there, me and my best friend. She's older than me, but she's more impulsive than I am... in her actions anyway. She can be kind of timid when it comes to talking, but she when she gets mad--don't wanna be near her. She's nice most of the time though. More considerate, I guess. I really miss her..." 

Minerva blinked. "She's gone?" 

Delphine nodded. "Yeah. She disappeared about two and a half weeks ago." 

"...Katrina?" 

The girl's eyes widened and she looked up. "You know her?" 

She nodded. "Yes. Well, I have met her, but I have not really spoken with her. She was at Cosmo Canyon. Aeris could probably tell you more, but... not today, I do not think." 

"Well. It's good to know she's okay, and where she wants to be, at that." She hesitated. "He died recently, didn't he? How did he die?" 

"He went alone to kill Jenova. Aeris and two of her friends followed and helped him... but I suppose he still sustained too many wounds, and Aeris could not heal them. So he and Jenova ended up killing each other." 

"Why didn't you go?" Delphine asked. 

"I used to have a link to him, so I stayed behind so I could tell the rest of them of the battle's outcome." She frowned, dropping her gaze. "I should have gone." 

The other girl said nothing to comfort her, only remained respectfully silent for a while before her curiosity returned. "So will he regenerate in another five years?" 

Minerva shook her head. "This time, the Planet interfered. Aeris says it has been decided that if the Planet can remove the Jenova from him, then he will return to us." 

"So that's what's gonna happen to him," Reno said, stepping through the doorway. 

Both girls turned to look at him. "Aeris did not tell you?" Minerva queried. 

The redhead shrugged, sitting down between the two. "I didn't ask. Just wanted to know where you were. She didn't say you had a guest." 

"I'm Delphine," the younger girl said. 

"I'm Reno," he replied, offering a hand. 

"Minerva told me," she said as she shook it. 

"You been talking about me, Min?" he asked. 

She smiled sheepishly. "Sort of." 

"How did you two meet?" Delphine asked. 

Reno ran a hand through his hair. "Ah... should I assume she's already told you the general story...?" 

"Yeah. Very general." 

He nodded and relaxed. "We met in the lab. Well, the reactor above it, I guess. Love at first sight," he added, grinning. 

Minerva scoffed. Outside, the wind picked up, whistling faintly. 

"All right, all right... So I would've called it love at first sight with any pretty girl. But you were a slightly different case." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. Something about going against orders to help us out, even if it physically hurt you... That got to me." 

"This I didn't hear," Delphine remarked. 

"That's 'cause Min's modest," Reno confided. "She's strong though, in every sense of the word." 

"Reno..." 

"What? It's true." 

Minerva sighed. "Whatever." 

"So what did _you_ make of _him_?" the girl asked her. 

"Well... He was one of the first people to actually act kindly towards me, so that certainly made a lasting impression in my mind." 

"That's sweet... in a sad kind of way," Delphine said. "How long ago was that anyway?" 

"Uh..." Reno looked to Minerva. 

"Ten days." 

The other girl blinked. "And already you're engaged? That was quick." 

The redhead shrugged. "Long-lasting relationships can spring up quick during intense situations... I'd say we know each other pretty well. Besides, she can always call it off if she gets sick of me." 

"But I won't," Minerva stated. 

He grinned and put an arm around her. "Nice to know I'm loved." 

Delphine fidgeted. "So how long are you guys gonna stay here?" 

"Probably until Sephiroth gets back," Reno replied. "But... I dunno. If our stay starts getting too long, Elena'll have my hide." 

"Who's Elena?" 

"One of my friends back in Junon. Think little sister." 

"More like an older sister sometimes," Minerva commented. 

"Hey! She is younger than me, you know." 

"I know." 

Reno tried to glare at her, but soon broke down and grinned. "So I'm immature. Nothing new." 

Delphine laughed. "You two are very entertaining," she said. 

"That's why Aeris let us come along," the redhead told her. "We're here to cheer her up whenever she'll let us." He frowned a bit. "She's busy writing right now. I get the feeling the Planet wasn't very optimistic when it talked to her." 

Minerva nodded her agreement. "Knowing Aeris, she probably had to reassure it that everything would turn out fine..." 

"I don't even know her, and I think that sounds like something she'd do," Delphine remarked. "She's pretty selfless, huh?" 

"Yeah," Reno said. "She'd even try to help her enemies if you let her. Probably how she fell in love with Sephiroth." 

"What's he really like, Sephiroth? Everyone always says he was so cold and merciless, but after meeting you guys, I don't believe it anymore." 

"Nah, the 'cold' thing is just his way of distancing himself. He's got an inferiority complex or something. But you get past all that and he's a pretty nice guy. It wouldn't be that hard to even call him shy." 

"Huh," Delphine said. "You never would've thought it from what you hear about him. You'd think he'd be bold and arrogant and all." 

"He has his moments." 

The three looked up to find Aeris standing in the doorway. 

She smiled. "I thought I'd come down and join you. I guess it isn't very surprising that I should find you talking about Sephiroth..." 

Reno scratched his head. "Uh..." 

"Don't worry about it," she told him before he could apologize. "It's quite all right." 

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by a stronger gust of wind that rose to a shriek, then fell and died away. 

"Hey, um, Aeris..." Delphine faltered. "Do you think you could, you know, show me around the City? I'd like to see more than just this house." 

The Cetra smiled. "Certainly. I'll show you all around. I believe I'm the only one who's explored the entire place..." 

"And the only one who might be able to tell us about it," Minerva added. 

She nodded. "Well? Come on." 

Delphine got up first to follow her, Minerva and Reno following just behind, the redhead taking up Minerva's hand. The four of them walked out into the cold, and Aeris led them further down the spine-like path into the City. The light beneath the rough, slightly domed ceiling was blue as well, but its source was indeterminable. A pale grey-blue, like the ice, like the rain, like death, and like solitude. 


	32. One Petal at a Time

"...and only with you do I feel whole. Where in your eyes, did I lose my..." 

Aeris looked up, halting in her soft murmuring of the song. A ways up the path, she could hear laughter. For a moment, the voices failed to register, but then she nodded to herself, remembering that they were having visitors today. She stood, carefully stepping out of the flowerbed and onto the path. 

"Hi, Aeris!" Katrina called as she came into view around the shell house, Delphine beside her waving her arms broadly, and Nanaki at their heels. 

The Cetra smiled softly, brushed the soil from her hands, and waved back. 

Nanaki bounded up ahead of the others, rubbing his face against her leg then sitting back on his haunches to look up at her. "Aeris, it is good to see you. You are well, I hope?" 

She nodded, kneeling down to scratch him behind the ears and noting the four feathers in his mane. A replacement and another mark of honor for fighting with Jenova, she guessed. "Yes, Nanaki, I'm doing pretty well." She ran her fingers along one of the feathers. "You didn't have these two last I saw you." 

He tossed his head. "That was months ago. They had not yet had time for the little ceremony then. And I know you know what they are for, so I don't need to tell you that." 

She smiled and got to her feet as the two girls joined them. "Hello, Katrina, Delphine. Glad to see each other as always, hmm?" 

"Of course," Delphine replied. "I can't wait 'til my parents let me move to Cosmo Canyon." 

"But we're glad to see you, too, Aeris," Katrina added, giving her friend a look. 

The Cetra laughed. "Well, come on. I'm sure Reno and Minerva will want to know you're here." 

She led them down the path to the shell house, opening the door to the living room. "They're here, guys," Aeris announced. 

Minerva and Reno looked up from where they sat on the couch as the four entered. "Hey, everyone," the redhead greeted. 

"Hi, Reno," Delphine replied. "Hi, Minerva." 

She and Katrina walked over to sit down on the couch, on the other side of Reno. Minerva shifted uncomfortably and moved to perch on the arm of the couch, giving the other three more room. Nanaki lay down at their feet, and Aeris stood by the entrance, watching the group for a moment, as though she was only an observer. Silent. Invisible. 

Reno waved her over. "C'mon, Aeris. We can make room for you." 

"Nn!" She gave a start, smiled slightly, and joined them at the couch, sitting down beside Nanaki on the floor. "So, Katrina, how are things going?" she asked. "Settled in yet?" 

"Oh, yeah," the girl replied. "I bought a little cliffside hut about a month ago. Haven't paid in full for it yet, but I'm getting there. It's pretty high up so it's got a nice view of the canyon." 

"Sounds cozy." 

"How big is it?" Delphine wanted to know. 

"One room," Katrina answered. "I don't really need any more space than that. I've got a mattress, a set of shelves, and a view, and that's good enough for me. The neighbors are nice, too." 

"And everyone remembers you very fondly, Aeris," Nanaki added, sitting up and glancing behind him at Katrina. "Actually, we brought something for you from all of them..." 

The girl started. "Oh! Right." She handed a hand-bound book down to the Cetra, who took it carefully, blinking in mute surprise. 

"It is a compilation of various writings and drawings from around the village," Nanaki explained. "Some are simply thank you notes, others stories, ink sketches..." 

"This is really too much," Aeris breathed. 

He laid down again. "Of course not. We kept getting suggestions for various ways of thanking you from the villagers until finally Miera came up with the idea for doing this. The elders did most of the work collecting and combining the works. Katrina helped also." 

"And I'm sure you had something to do with it, too," she replied, running her fingers over the thin wooden cover and gently opening the book. "I thank you both. Will you tell the villagers how grateful I am for this?" 

"I will." 

"If only all villages had such fond memories of the Cetra," Minerva murmured. 

"Most people don't even know they were called the Cetra," Delphine lamented. "Something should really be done to change that..." 

"Aeris, you've got friends practically everywhere," Katrina said brightly. "Maybe they could, you know, educate people. Do you think?" 

"Maybe," she agreed absently, closing the book again and looking out the window. Minerva had helped her install it only a month ago; it faced north, and further down the path, just before it turned into the mountain caverns, she could see a great, sharp-spined structure shining bone-white in the sun. She always found it disconcerting and fascinating at the same time. 

"Has Elena come to visit you yet?" Nanaki asked of Reno. "I recall she was quite upset with your decision to come here." 

"Nah," the redhead answered. "She writes--Delphine's been nice enough to let us use her address and to deliver our mail--but she hasn't come up here yet. Maybe she's waiting for summer or something so she can take a long vacation. I dunno." 

"Perhaps she is merely being stubborn," Minerva suggested. "Afterall, you have not visited her either, and I doubt you even write as often as she." 

Reno laughed sheepishly. "Think I should go down for a few days?" 

"Yeah, you probably should," Katrina chimed in. "I think she'd appreciate it." 

"You wanna come, too, Min?" 

"That depends. Will Aeris be coming...?" 

Aeris twisted to glance at them. She shook her head, smiling faintly. "No, that's all right. I think I'd rather stay here, but honestly, I don't need anyone to babysit me. I can take care of myself for a few days." 

Minerva nodded. "Of course. I only wanted to be sure you would not mind the lack of company..." 

"I won't," the Cetra assured her. 

"She probably can't wait to be rid of us," Reno joked. "Afterall, we're here every day, invading her privacy and calling it 'cheering her up.'" 

Aeris laughed, settling back down to look out the window again. "Oh, but it does cheer me up. Who knows what I'd be like without you two here?" 

"Morbid and taciturn, no doubt," Minerva said with sarcasm. 

Reno snorted. "Morbid old Aeris. Sure." 

The Cetra smiled. "No, perhaps I wouldn't be that bad." 

"What time is it?" Delphine asked abruptly. 

"Just past noon," Minerva stated. 

Her friend was puzzled. "How can you tell? Is there a clock in here that I missed?" 

"No, no clock. I can tell by the shadows outside." 

Aeris twisted to look at Delphine. "I'm guessing you asked because you're hungry?" 

The girl nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Yep. And hoping I'm not the only one..." 

"I'm hungry, too," Katrina said. 

"And so am I," Reno added. 

"Mm." The Cetra set the book down on the floor and got to her feet. "I'll go fix something for everyone. I'll be back in a little while." 

"But you always do the cooking," Delphine said. "Why don't you let someone else make lunch for a change?" 

"Dear, have you ever _tasted_ Reno's cooking?" Aeris asked. 

The redhead laughed at her tone of voice, and Minerva made a face. 

"I guess not," the girl conceded. "All right, go ahead." 

The Cetra smiled, leaving the room and heading for the kitchen area added on to the upper part of the shell house. A bit strange to have it just past the bedroom, really, but, lacking a dining room, they ate in the Aeris's bedroom as often as in the living room. 

She kept her gaze to the left wall as she passed through the room. She did not want to see him now. She did not want to ruin her mood. She had been doing so well being cheerful, she thought, and she didn't want her guests to think her otherwise. So she couldn't see him lying there... She couldn't... 

And then she had walked on into the kitchen. Aeris sighed softly in relief. Perhaps it would be best if she added on one more room... For Sephiroth, so that she and her friends would not have to suffer through seeing him lying there. She could go see him whenever she liked, but Minerva and Reno wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable whenever they were in her bedroom. 

And Aeris wouldn't have to see him when she couldn't bear it. 

Yes, that was best, she decided, opening the pantry and forcefully pushing all thoughts of Sephiroth from her mind. 

* * *

Laughing, Shera leaned against him as they headed home. "Oh, come on, Cid... You know you teased them at their wedding, too. I don't see what you're so angry about." 

He snorted. "Aw, Shera, you know I'm not really mad. I just never thought that spiky-headed kid would have the nerve to--" 

"Hush," she interrupted, moving to stand in front of him and gesturing towards their house. "You're supposed to carry me across the threshold, you know." 

Cid ran a hand through his hair, regarding her imploringly. "What, and I have to kick the fu--er, damn door down, too? Hard to open it with no hands free." 

She laughed again. Gods, it was a beautiful sound. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her this happy. 

Or this gorgeous. Normally, she'd wear drab-colored loose blouses and trousers, but the wedding dress was a very pale blue, snug-fitting, and left her arms bare. Her hair, which she usually forgot to brush and tied back in a simple pony tail, was left mostly down, with the tresses around her face pulled back into the hairpiece from which her veil hung. 

Of course, he probably looked a lot better than usual, too, considering he didn't normally brush his hair either and didn't care if he wore the same clothes for days on end. But the suit was making him uncomfortable. 

Shera put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, an timid smirk on her face. "Well?" 

"Aw, fuck it," he muttered, grasping her by the waist and tossing her unceremoniously over his shoulder as she yelped in surprise. 

"This is _not_ what I meant!" she squeaked indignantly. 

"Too bad, hon," he replied, fitting his key to the lock and opening the door. He set her down once inside, and turned to close the door behind them as Shera straightened her skirt. 

"That was... uncalled for," she told him. 

Cid turned back to her, grinning when he saw the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Come on, you know you liked it." 

She maintained the frown for a second longer before bursting into giggles. "Oh, you're terrible," she laughed. 

He chuckled and started taking off his jacket and tie. "I'm never wearin' a suit again," he declared, tossing the distasteful articles of clothing across the room. 

"Not even for me?" Shera asked, fingers working to take off the veil and let down her hair. "You looked so handsome." 

The pilot snorted. "Handsome, my ass." 

She set the veil down on the kitchen table, shaking her head to let her hair fall back to its natural position. "Well, I thought so. And you even shaved!" 

He frowned, fingering his stubble-free chin. "Probably not gonna happen again." 

"It's a good thing Yuffie took some pictures then." 

"Whatever," Cid muttered. "Want some tea?" 

"Tea sounds good," Shera said. "Oh! But I should like to change first. I've been afraid of spilling something on this pretty dress all day." 

"Go ahead," he told her, setting some water on the stove to heat. 

She came back in some minutes later, dressed in her nightgown, and stretched her arms over her head as he poured her a cup. "Mm," she sighed, sitting down. "Mr. and Mrs. Highwind..." She smiled and took a sip. 

"Husband and wife," Cid stated, just as awed. "Who would've thought it?" 

"Your friends," Shera reminded him with a smirk. "They all thought it was about time." 

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well... Nobody every said I was quick." 

"I didn't think it would happen either," she admitted. "But I'm glad they persuaded you otherwise." She sighed contentedly and looked around the house. "Now this is really home." 

"What do ya mean? You've _been_ living here." 

"Yes, but not as your wife. I've been living here as 'that engineer Shera,' not as Mrs. Highwind." 

"I guess you're right," Cid agreed. "Sorry I took so long." 

Shera got up, walking over to kiss him lightly. "It's quite all right, Cid. I would have waited forever if it meant being your wife." 

"You really mean that?" 

"Yes." 

He pulled her into his lap, grinning. "So I bet you're glad you didn't have to wait forever." 

"Exactly." 

* * *

"What's wrong?" Miera asked, brushing her cheek against Nanaki's as she sat down beside him. 

He sighed; it was about time he talked this over with her. "...you remember Yuffie, yes?" he asked. 

She tilted her head to think for a moment. "The girl from Wutai, the one who went with you to battle Jenova. Isn't she also the one who calls you every day?" 

He nodded. 

"What about her...?" Miera prompted, aware that he wanted her--needed her--to press him. 

Nanaki closed his eye. "Aeris put it best... 'Falling in love with a human,' she said. Ridiculous, isn't it? Absolutely ludicrous... I am a guardian of Cosmo Canyon; I should not have such feelings for a two-legged being." 

"Why should it be ridiculous?" she inquired. "You have numerous human friends, and you find nothing wrong with caring about them, do you?" 

"No..." 

"Then why should it be so wrong to take those emotions a little further with one in particular?" 

He shook his head. "But she is a human, and I am..." 

"Who ever said love was restricted to within one's own species?" 

"I suppose you are right..." Nanaki risked a glance at her. "But don't you feel anything about this? You are the last..." 

Miera smiled. "We are the last two of a nameless race, and that makes me your future mate, unless our race dies with us." She tossed her head. "Why should that make any difference? We're hardly more than children now." 

He laid his head in his paws, frowning. "And Yuffie is already an adult..." 

She nuzzled his side. "As much as I hate to say it... By the time there is any relationship required of us, she will be dead. It would be foolish of me to be jealous of a human girl, especially when you're only a friend to me." 

"But what should I do?" Nanaki asked. "Aeris said to tell her, but perhaps it is better if she does not know...?" 

"How is that better?" 

"If she thinks I am only a friend, then she will think these feelings ridiculous. 'Silly Red. What about Miera?' she would say." 

"And if she feels as you do, she may be just as uncertain," Miera added. 

He sighed. "How do I tell?" 

"I'm no human," she replied. "I don't know how she would act if she loved you. But I can tell that she considers you a great friend at the least. Even if it's only that, she's mature enough to understand and accept it." 

Nanaki got to his feet and started pacing back and forth, tail waving in agitation. "Still... Won't it make her feel uncomfortable to be admired by a member of a different species?" 

"Perhaps it would, perhaps it wouldn't," Miera told him. "I honestly don't know. But I do think that keeping this from her will drive you crazy." 

He stopped pacing and sat back on his haunches. "You are probably right... But I lack the confidence to tell her now." 

"Then tell her whenever the opportunity arises." 

Nanaki nodded, settling down again. "I will try." 

* * *

"Ah! Aeris, there you are! Trying to hide, were you?" 

The Cetra started and got to her feet. "No... I just... saw your garden and..." She shook her head. "Did you want to kn--" 

"Oh, no," Lucrecia interrupted. "No, I don't want to ask you about that. If you knew anything more, I'm sure you'd tell me." 

Aeris smiled faintly, stepping onto the path to join her and ruefully brushing some dirt from her dress. "Probably ruined it," she murmured. "Well then, what _did_ you want?" 

"To thank you. I don't think I ever sufficiently expressed my gratitude, and you've done so much for me..." 

"You don't have to say anything," Aeris told her. "It's gratifying enough hat I can see you and Vincent so happy together. That's all the thanks I need." 

"Still... if there's anything that I can do, don't hesitate to ask." 

"I'm getting on well enough, but I'll keep that in mind." 

"At least you aren't blaming yourself," Lucrecia said softly. "That's what Sephiroth would have done had it been the other way around." 

The Cetra nodded. "He probably will anyway, when he gets back." She closed her eyes. "I _do_ miss him though... I'd give anything just to hear his voice, look in his eyes..." 

"I know the feeling. Don't let yourself become too isolated. It'll drive you crazy, and no one seems to see enough of you as it is." 

Aeris dropped her eyes. "I just don't want to be a burden to anyone... I can't pretend as well as before, and..." 

"Your mood affects others, and you don't want them to be sad," Lucrecia finished. 

Nodding faintly, the Cetra only let her gaze wander. "...it will be a beautiful garden, once these flowers get growing. You've done a lovely job." 

"Thank you, but I'm sure this is awfully plain compared to what you could do." 

Aeris shook her head. "There is beauty in simplicity. This looks much better than my own garden so far." 

"But you have a bad climate and poor soil to work with, I imagine," Lucrecia reminded her. "I should like to see what you can do with it." 

"Not much until I'm feeling better, I'm afraid... But nevermind that." She inclined her head. "Congratulations. You must be so happy today, Mrs. Valentine." She looked up and smiled. "Now go on back to your party. I don't want to spoil anything." 

"Won't you come back with me?" 

Aeris hesitated, looking around at the sparse garden. "I think... I'll stay here just a little longer. I'll come back when I'm certain I can smile without it seeming transparent." 

"I understand," Lucrecia said. "But if you stay too long, I'll come looking for you again." 

"All right." The Cetra smiled as she watched Lucrecia disappear around the other side of the house, then turned her gaze to the mansion itself. This was where Sephiroth had grown up... If only it had been as loving a household as it was now. 

She walked to the front gate, leaning on it and looking out. So this was as far as he had gotten...? To get out of the mansion only to be stopped at the gate by the frightened gaze of some young child? The streets were empty now, as Aeris had always remembered them to be. Nibelheim never changed, it seemed. Not since the fire. 

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying not to imagine what the town looked like in flames. Trying not to imagine _him_ standing amidst them, because she knew where that would lead. 

Aeris opened her eyes again, and glanced backwards. She inhaled, exhaled, and smiled. Yes, she could do this. She could keep up a convincing pretense for just a little longer. Letting go of the gate and the memories it brought, she turned to walk along the path and join the party in the back yard. 

* * *

Yuffie played with the violet-tipped feather in her hands, twirling it, holding it up and letting it drift slowly down to catch it again in her palms. Her face was set in a frown. Feelings like these for another human or one closely related to a human--like a Cetra--would have been easy to explain. She could have called the emotion love and been happy with that. 

She let the feather flutter to the floor in front of her folded legs. 

But what did you do when you felt love just as deep for a member of another species entirely? It seemed ridiculous. A human and a... sapient cat? How could she have feelings for someone so vastly different? But she did. She loved Nanaki for his personality, of course. But humans expressed love physically. 

Yuffie picked up the feather again. _So what?_ she thought defiantly. _I don't have to follow convention when what I'm feeling is so unconventional._ Worry crept across her face. But did Nanaki even think of her as more than a friend? 

__

We view things differently than humans, she recalled him saying. He had never seemed to fully grasp the concept of love, either, always giving her puzzled looks or turning instead to his knowledge of friendships. So maybe it was just a human thing, and Yuffie was just crazy. 

But then, most humans didn't understand it either. Not until they actually felt it. So maybe Nanaki was just clueless like the rest of them. 

Whatever the case, she decided she had to tell him. At the very least, she knew he would never laugh. He would take it as seriously as he took anything that wasn't meant to be a joke. The real question was, how was she supposed to tell him? 

She wished she could talk to Aeris about it; Aeris would know how to deal with this, but Yuffie couldn't bother her with it. She had always dealt with other people's problems on top of her own, and the ninja wasn't about to let that pattern continue. She could figure this out on her own... maybe. 

Letting out a moan of frustration, she tossed the feather up into the air and fell backwards, sprawling across her futon--which was now a satisfying shade of midnight blue. The feather drifted erratically downwards, back and forth, only to land in her open hand. Yuffie scoffed at the mild irony and closed her eyes. 

__

Just call him up. Your PHS is inches from your fingertips. Call Nanaki. 

And say what? 'Hi, Red. Guess what? I'm in love with you! Isn't that great?' 

No, no. That would never do. She struggled with the wording. _'Nanaki, I wanna tell you something. I love you.'_

"Rrgh." No, that wasn't it either. Yuffie sat up, snatching the PHS and dialing his number before she could waste another minute fretting over it. She'd say it however it came out, and that would be that. 

"(Hello?)" Nanaki's familiar gravely voice came over the line after a single ring. 

"Hi, Red," she greeted, trying to sound as confident as she usually did--and certainly did not feel now. "What's up?" 

"(Not much really,)" he answered. "(How about with you?)" 

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I've been thinking a bit. And I came to a conclusion that... pleases me, frustrates me, and scares me..." 

"(Yuffie?)" 

"It's pretty crazy, I guess... But... I think I've finally figured out what it's like to be in love." 

Nanaki hesitated. "(...d-dare I ask if this crazy feeling is directed toward... me...?)" 

The eagerness in his voice made her heart leap. "Yeah," she said weakly, with a wavering grin. "I love you, Nanaki." 

A relieved sigh. "(As I love you, Yuffie.)" 

"Honto?" she asked, slipping into Wutain. _Truly?_

"(Honto. Gomen nasai.)" _Truly. I'm so sorry._

"Doshite?" _Why?_

"(Boku wa...)" _I..._ Nanaki faltered. "(I should have told you a long time ago. Or maybe I should have taken Aeris up on her offer to tell you for me, but I thought I could do it on my own.)" 

"Baka," she chided teasingly. _Silly. Idiot._ "You're lucky I worked up the courage to tell you." 

"(Indeed I am.)" 

Yuffie ran her fingers through her hair. "Isn't it weird, though? We're so different..." 

"(Physically, perhaps. But otherwise, I would not say so. We may have numerous differences, but we also have a considerable number of similarities.)" 

"Prolly right. Still... not many interspecies relationships, are there?" 

"(Does it matter?)" Nanaki asked. 

She sighed. "Aside from the ridicule I'm gonna get once people find out, no, it doesn't." 

"(I am sorry for that.)" 

"What could you do about it? It's not your fault at all. And I guess... it doesn't change a whole lot, does it?" 

"(I would not say that. It is a relief not to have to worry whether or not you feel as I do.)" 

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Now we know we're _both_ crazy. Great, isn't it?" she asked, grinning and without sarcasm. 

Nanaki snorted. "(Crazy indeed. It does not seem like hearts care anything for physical forms, even if your senses tell you the other person is your enemy.)" 

The ninja's smile faded. She knew who he was referring to there. "...do you really think Aeris's mind was telling her to stay away from Sephiroth because he had Jenova in him?" 

"(Possibly.)" 

"With a link that strong to the Planet, and with Jenova being a parasite to it... yeah, it probably was." 

"(You were up there most recently,)" Nanaki went on. "(How is she doing?)" 

She thought for a second. "It's always hard to tell with Aeris. She seemed like she was doing pretty well, considering it's been a year and a half and she's still got no word from the Planet. But there were a few moments when she got this far-away look in her eyes that was pretty worrying." 

"(I suppose we cannot expect too much of her...)" 

"Mm," Yuffie agreed. "If it wasn't for Sephiroth being dead, I'd've gone to her for advice about, well, you, but... I figured she's probably not stable enough to get involved in other people's problems, even if she acts like it." 

"(Right. At least we do not have to suffer through the uncertainty and sorrow that Aeris and Sephiroth have been through...)" 

She grinned ruefully as she lay back and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah... Even if the Planet could solve our little species problem--sorta like it's doing with Seph--I don't think I'd agree to it if it meant one of us would be waiting like Aeris is." 

There was a startled pause. "(I had not thought of that at all. But I suppose you are right. It is not worth waiting years for something unnecessary like that. I would not want you to suffer that wait... And if you were the one to be changed, there would be so many other differences...)" 

"And my dad'd be horrified," Yuffie added with a laugh. "The villagers, too. At first thought, it might be kinda fun to see what they'd think of one of your kind ruling Wutai, but I know it would be too much." 

"(And you wouldn't quite be you anymore,)" Nanaki said. 

"Nn..." She happened to catch sight of her clock and frowned upon seeing the time. She sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry, Red, but I should be going. I've got work to do, and Shake'll think I've slept in or something. He gives me enough trouble as it is." 

"(I understand,)" he replied. "(I will hear from you later then.)" 

"Love ya," she said, grinning. "Bye." 

"(Suki,)" he replied. "(Ja ne.)" _I love you. Later._

"Ja ne," Yuffie laughed, turning off the PHS. _Later..._

* * *

Delphine did not take off her coat before she sat down, but hugged it closer to herself. "Gods, it's hardly any warmer in here than outside!" she exclaimed. "How do you guys stand it?" 

"There's a big difference between the temperature in here and the temp out there," Reno told her. "You'll notice it when you walk outside again." 

"But not when I walk in," she added dryly, "unfortunately. Anyway, where's Minerva? She upstairs?" 

He shook his head. "No, she's out somewhere." 

"In this cold? She's gotta be insane." 

Reno shrugged. "At least she was wearing a jacket for once. But, I mean, you know she doesn't mind extreme cold. She does get hot easily, though." 

Delphine smirked. "Which probably works out great for you, huh?" 

"Hardly more than a year and how well you know me!" he laughed. 

"Does she do this often? She's usually here when I come over." 

"You usually don't come so early in the morning," Reno reminded her. "Min'll go out at night when she doesn't feel like sleeping. Aeris, too, sometimes. Minerva, I can understand, but I can't for the life of me figure out why _Aeris_ might want to go out in the middle of the night, especially in the winter." 

"Maybe she has trouble sleeping...?" Delphine suggested. 

"Would _you_ go outside if _you_ were having trouble sleeping?" 

"Definitely not." 

"Exactly. She worries me sometimes." 

"Only sometimes?" 

Reno shrugged. "I can't think about her all the time. I've got Minerva." 

"By the way, have any of you gotten jobs yet? I don't see you in town very often." 

"We don't need the money, really." 

"You don't...?" she asked, puzzled. "Then how do you even feed yourselves?" 

"Min hunts," he explained simply. 

Delphine blinked, staring at him uncomprehendingly. "She hunts," she repeated. 

"Yeah. She's pretty good with those knives of hers. Skins 'em and cuts 'em up and everything. And then we--" 

"That's nice," the girl interrupted. "I don't need a description." 

Reno grinned. 

She looked at him accusingly. "Are you really serious about this, or are you just trying to gross me out? I wouldn't put it past you to make that up..." 

"Neither would I, but it isn't made up. We end up eating a lot of strange things... Hungries, boundfats, acrophies... Hungries are actually pretty good. Maybe that's why they're called hungries..." he mused. 

Delphine frowned at him for a moment, then shook her head. "I suppose she scavenges, too? And what about bread and stuff?" 

"Have you ever seen us eat bread?" he asked her. 

"Well, no..." 

"Then there you go. And yes, she did do a bit of scavenging our first winter, but Aeris has a vegetable garden now. She can make it grow year round, which is pretty neat." 

"It's because she's a Cetra, right?" 

"Yeah. Unless you know anyone who can coax flowers to bloom in below-freezing temperatures?" 

"Nope." 

Reno leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "So, what are you doing here so early anyway? It's not even eight o'clock yet." 

The girl shrugged. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, and I got bored after a while, so I decided I'd come over and hope nobody minded." 

"Nah, no one minds. We're all early risers or all-nighters here." 

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be an early riser, Reno," Delphine commented skeptically. 

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pretending to look offended. "Just because I look like I just got out of bed whenever you come over, doesn't mean it's true." 

"...but you _always_ look like you just got out of bed," she said flatly. "Do you even know how to use a comb?" 

"Not my fault I have unruly hair," he muttered defensively. 

Delphine laughed. 

"What is so amusing?" Minerva asked, stepping into the room and scrutinizing the two. 

"Min, she's making fun of my hair," Reno whined. 

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Reno, what does it matter?" 

He grinned. "It doesn't." 

"That's what I thought," she concluded, sitting down on the other side of him and only then acknowledging the other girl. "Hello, Delphine. You are here earlier than usual." 

She nodded. "That's sort of what we were talking about. Oh! I forgot to ask; where's Aeris?" 

"Where do you think she is?" Reno asked. 

"Upstairs?" 

The couple exchanged glances. 

"She is with Sephiroth," Minerva informed the girl. 

"Oh." An awkward pause. "Still nothing, huh?" 

"Right." 

"So... anyway... What's new with you guys?" 

"You know how it is. Same old, same old..." 

* * *

The sun was sinking in the west, melting into the darkening ocean and setting the sky afire. Elena never ceased to marvel at watching a sunset from Junon's harbor. She stood motionless on a walkway above the docks, just outside of where Rufus Shinra had once held command. The view was the only thing she liked about this particular place. Frankly, she still thought it reeked of Shinra, despite its takeover and severe remodeling by the citizens of Junon. 

When the last sliver of molten orange finally slipped behind the horizon, Elena turned away from the ocean and headed home. 

She, Rude, and Reeve lived in one of the ubiquitous apartment complexes in the upper city, on the second floor. Technically, Elena owned one apartment, and Rude owned the one next to it, but they were joined by a door between them, and nobody really paid attention to what room belonged to who. 

Now that Reno was away in the City of the Ancients, Elena had a bedroom to herself. At first, she'd thought it a blessing to have that much more privacy, however much she knew she'd miss him, but nowadays, she found that she kind of missed the bickering. You couldn't argue with Rude--he answered everything in monosyllables or not at all. Nor could you argue with Reeve, who was pretty agreeable and pleasant most of the time. She never thought she'd come to miss that kind of banter. 

She often wondered what it would be like to have their whole group together again. Reno, Rude, Reeve, herself, and, of course, Tseng. Elena had come so close, so very close, to getting them back together. Sephiroth had said he would try to bring Tseng back, but with him dead, too... After a year and a half, she was starting to doubt. _It took him five years to regenerate himself last time_, she kept reminding herself. _Who says the Planet can do it any faster?_

Another three and a half years, just to see if it was possible for Tseng to be resurrected? She hadn't even known Tseng nearly as well as the others, and one of her biggest fears was that he wasn't at all like she remembered. Her other was that he didn't--couldn't--like her that way. 

Elena opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, greeted by the smell of food. She closed the door, replacing her keys in her pocket, and headed for the kitchen. "Hi, Reeve," she greeted; he was the only one of the four--Reno included--who knew how to use anything besides a microwave. It was knowledge which had come in handy when electricity usage dropped to a minimum and wood-burning stoves were most efficient if you wanted other conveniences, like air-conditioning. They had lost Shinra's seemingly-abundant Mako energy and had to switch back to coal until someone figured out another way to harness energy. 

But at least they no longer had to go to the market every day to buy fresh food, like they had just after Meteor. And Reeve cooked pretty good food anyway, even if it was pretty simple. 

"Welcome home, Elena," Reeve said with a glance and a smile in her direction. 

"Dinner gonna be ready soon?" she asked. 

"In about five minutes," he replied. 

Elena nodded. "Rude's home already, I'm guessing." 

Reeve gestured towards the living room with a spoon. "He's reading the paper, I think." 

"Right." She moved on into the living room, which also housed the fairly small table at which they ate. Sure enough, Rude was sitting in one of the wooden chairs, leaning back slightly, reading _The Aurora_. It had been an underground newspaper back in Shinra's day, but now it was well-read and circulated planet-wide. 

"Anything interesting?" she asked. 

Rude glanced at her, removed one of the pages of the paper, and wordlessly handed it to her. It took a minute for her to find the headline 'Frequent Visitors Spark Interest in Forgotten City.' 

Her eyes widened. "Is this--are they talking about the City of the Ancients?" 

He nodded. "It looks like Aeris might have to deal with some very curious scientists and historians." 

Elena grimaced. "Not fun. What do you think she'll tell them?" 

Rude shrugged. "That it's a holy place and shouldn't be disturbed? She'll find some way to deal with them." 

"Probably," the blond agreed, doubtfully. "But then, Reno says she hasn't been her usual knowing self lately. Maybe she _won't_ know how to deal with them." 

"She'll know how," he said firmly. 

She handed the paper back to him and sank down into a chair, sighing. "It's entirely too quiet, don't you think?" she asked after a moment. 

Rude raised an eyebrow. "Thinking of writing another letter asking Reno to come back?" 

Elena shot him a glare. "No, I am not." 

"Of course you aren't," he replied evenly. 

She sighed. "Oh, come on, you miss him, too, don't you?" 

He nodded. "But I'm not going to try to get him to do things he doesn't want to." 

"You're saying I'm being selfish?" 

Rude nodded again. 

She threw up her hands. "Oh, whatever. But... first we lost Tseng, and now Reno... It feels like I'm slowly losing all of you." 

"Relax, Elena," Reeve said, walking in and setting a plate down in front of her and another before Rude. "Neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon. And Reno will be coming back eventually." 

Sighing, she snatched up her fork. "I know. But eventually should be sooner." 

"Indeed it should," he replied, offering a sympathetic smile before returning to the kitchen to get his own plate. 

* * *

Aeris sat on a flat rock at the exit to the Forest, bidding it let the little group of humans through. This one time, she would let strangers come so close to her home, because she had to speak with them, and she did not wish to leave her home. She belonged in it, and not one step beyond. Not until she had Sephiroth back. 

The party of bright-eyed scientists, historians, and archaeologists stepped out of the Forest, only a couple catching sight of her right off, despite her black coat which must have contrasted harshly with the pale rock she sat upon. 

"Please, don't go any farther," she bade them, and all eyes turned to her. 

"Why not?" one of them asked. 

"This is my City, my home, and I'd rather not have so many visitors. It's enough that I have to wake the Forest when my friends come through, but if so many of you intend to be travelling back and forth..." She let the sentence lie. 

"This city belonged to the Ancients," another began, rather indignantly. 

"No, it belonged to the Cetra," Aeris corrected. "And if you're thinking that I have no claim over it, you're quite wrong because I am the last of the Cetra. I won't have you swarming all over my home when I came here for solitude." Her eyes shifted to a young man who might have been a scientist. "And I won't have you trying to carry me off to some laboratory either." 

"Ah..." a kindly-looking woman started. "Miss, I think you misunderstand... We don't mean to intrude. We'll be quiet. If you show us where you live, we'll be sure never to bother you." 

She shook her head. "No, you misunderstand. This is my refuge. This is my City. And you can't come in uninvited to disturb it." 

"Disturb what?" 

"The dead who have found rest here, the memories which have found haven, and myself. You say you won't bother me, but I know you will. You'll ask for explanations, information, descriptions..." Aeris sighed. "These, I will not give." 

"I still don't understand why we can't be allowed to have a look." 

"Because I haven't invited you," she said. "Besides, I think you'll only get the wrong impressions and draw the wrong conclusions from whatever you find." 

The woman spoke up again. "Can't you allow anything, miss?" 

She faltered. "Perhaps I could... There is one girl from Bone Village who is a friend of mine. She comes here fairly regularly, and she might be willing to tell you what she's learned from me. I'll tell her about you when next she comes, and see what she thinks. Otherwise, you would probably learn more if you travelled to Cosmo Canyon." 

"Cosmo Canyon...?" 

Aeris nodded. "They have the most accurate records of the Cetra that I have seen. Now, go back to your homes and leave mine be. If you come back a second time, perhaps I'll be kind enough to let you through the Forest again, but not a third time." 

"You control the forest?" 

"No, but it seems to like me." 

"Can you at least tell us your name before we go?" 

"Aeris," she answered quietly. 

"Thank you." 

And they turned and headed back through the Forest, the younger ones looking around uneasily. It surprised her that they followed her commands with so little protest, accepted her words without argument. Could it be that she could still carry herself that convincingly? Could she still manage to say just the right thing? 

She closed her eyes. She wasn't sure whether she really cared if they scoured the City for clues on the 'Ancients' or not. But she thought that Sephiroth would have disliked it. For him, the place had held a special reverence, and she wanted to preserve that, for him. For Aeris, though, everything was dull without him. 

* * *

The hidden place really was quite enchanting; the spires were black-roofed and made of an umber-colored stone, perfectly smooth and curved. A thin mist covered the violet-tinted water into which all the perfect structures sank. A path of pillars led upward to an altar where a broken section of railing stood as the only testament to neglect. Curved glass shards of varying lengths encircled the place, and a crystalline stairway curved away upwards. 

Beyond the glass, there was nothing but void. Minerva had to wonder where exactly this place was, and how it could exist. It was certainly a wonder. 

She sat on the roof of the tallest spire which was also the closest to the altar. She thought that it was the place where Sephiroth had hidden in wait for Aeris. Indeed, it was an easy leap from here down through the encircling golden-glass of the altar itself and onto the platform. 

Minerva knew that Aeris came down here at night whenever she had trouble sleeping. The Cetra would even kneel on the altar, hands clasped, eyes closed, as though she expected Sephiroth to come down to claim her life as he had seven years ago. Minerva did not know what to make of it. 

She herself only came to this place in particular because it was one that Reno and Delphine did not know about. She sought solitude in coming here; not that she disliked their company, but she was not nearly as social as to want it all the time. She liked to get away from them every now and then, just to think. 

Her thoughts on this one occasion, however, kept drifting to Sephiroth and, ultimately, to Aeris's death, despite her attempts to guide them elsewhere. Finally, she sighed and let herself see the event through Sephiroth's eyes. Masamune sliding down, down, into her. Then back out smoothly, and the pink hair ribbon came undone as she fell forward into Cloud's arms. 

And a small glowing orb bounced down the steps and into the water. 

Minerva blinked. Materia? Was this the White Materia that Aeris had used? Ill-named then, for it was glowing a blue-green in that memory. What surprised her was that no one had seemed to notice it. 

She shifted, leaning forward to peer into the water below. The mist obscured her view; she could not tell if it still remained where it had fallen. It was so small anyway; if it no longer glowed, she probably would not see it until she was fairly close. 

Sighing, she dove off the roof and slid into the water by the altar with hardly a sound. Only the mists parted to show her entrance. Minerva swam towards the pillars that led up to the altar, scanning the uneven rocky ground and ignoring the light that played off of it from above. 

It did not take her long to find what she sought, nestled in a little nitch in the rock a meter or two from one of the pillars. She grasped the tiny orb, enfolding it safely in her palm, and surfaced. She took a breath, then swam to the lowest platform, where she pulled herself from the water. 

A simple air spell dried her soaking hair and clothes and skin, and Minerva opened her hand to inspect the materia. It was white now, and while it did not glow, it did catch the light and glitter a little. Strange how something so small could summon something as great as Holy. 

She headed back up to the crystalline staircase, taking her time as she ascended from the isolated altar and into the great shell house by the lake. She continued on down the spine path, picking up her pace. She reached the shell house in which Aeris and Reno chose to sleep and slowed to dead silence, not wanting to wake them. 

A turn of the knob, a climb up the ladder, and a few steps took her to Aeris's bedside. The Cetra lay on her side, half curled up with her hands loosely clasped near her face. Hesitating, Minerva reached down to slip the White Materia into her hands. She froze when Aeris shifted slightly and sighed in her sleep. 

Relaxing when the Cetra settled down again, Minerva turned from the room and crept down the ladder to lean against the wall of the antechamber to wait for day. No one needed to know that she had retrieved the materia. No one needed to know that she even knew how to enter the altar chamber. Just two more secrets filed away and never to be spoken of. 

* * *

Wutai was beautiful in the fall. The crimson paint on the the dark-paneled buildings and curving railings seemed to blend the normally prominent structures with the interspersed trees whose leaves fell red and gold. Some caught on sudden breezes and fluttered through the air like tiny birds or one-winged butterflies. Even the narrow rivers carried numerous vermilion leaves on their normally clear blue currents. 

The people of the town seemed to recognize this harmony, and dressed in deep browns and reds trimmed or embroidered with gold and blue threads. 

Yuffie, too, wore a short sepia kimono trimmed with little chains of red-orange leaves and a pair of dark blue jeans underneath. Nanaki, she decided, fit in quite nicely with his flame-colored fur. For a moment she even entertained the thought of asking someone to take their picture. 

"I see what you meant when you said 'indescribable,'" Nanaki commented finally. It was the first time either had spoken since she met him at the harbor hours ago. 

She nodded. "I really do love it here in autumn... See, this is what you've been missing these past two years, huh?" 

"Gomen ne, I should have listened to you," he apologized. 

"And you should come up more often," Yuffie added. "You startle a lot of people and it's terribly fun. I've yet to introduce you to Shake; I can't imagine what the look on his face'll be." 

"But not today," Nanaki said. 

"No, not today," she agreed, stopping in the middle of a bridge and sitting down on the edge with her legs dangling and her arms resting on the lower bar of the crimson railing. Her companion settled down next to her. "I've been meaning to ask... How does Miera feel about this?" 

"Miera?" he asked. "Oh, no, we are only friends. And children at that. So it does not matter." 

She nodded. "Meaning, I'll be dead by the time you guys grow up." 

"Or older anyway," Nanaki amended. "Hopefully long over this and looking after grandchildren." 

Yuffie gave him an odd look. "Grandchildren, huh?" 

He returned the look. "What? I thought you said once that you wanted to continue the Kisaragi line. Surely that means finding a human consort." 

"That'd be... really weird, you know? Like having two boyfriends..." 

"But of two different races. I fail to see anything wrong with it." 

The ninja rested her head on her arms and watched the crimson leaves float down the river. "You don't think you'd be jealous of each other for the kind of relationships you'd each have with me? You don't think I'd be guilty because of something I couldn't do with you that I could with him, or vice versa?" 

"...I suppose that would be awkward," Nanaki admitted, "but I think, if you found a human tolerant enough, it could work." 

"And that would be the problem," Yuffie sighed. "I haven't met any guys who could put up with a normal relationship, let alone such a mind-bogglingly bizarre one." 

"I am sure there is someone somewhere who could put up with us." 

She laughed. "Someone, somewhere... I just have to look a little harder, huh?" 

"Perhaps." 

She turned and stroked his mane. "For now, what does it matter? I've got you to keep me company." 

"And I you," he replied, a slight purr to his voice. 

Yuffie smiled, amused as always by his cat-like nature. He tried so hard to act human. He even fell in love with one. But he could not change what he was. Aeris had always said it didn't matter what you were, but maybe just this once, she was a little wrong. 

* * *

The only sound she could hear was that of rushing water to her right, strangely muted despite the fact that the fall was only a couple meters away. Aeris glanced towards the viewing platform, where, when working, a tiny crystalline sphere set into a pedestal would project an image onto the screen of falling water. She had never seen it work, but Cloud had told her about it some years ago... 

Or had it been only a few months? It was getting hard to tell. She thought for a moment. Yes.. years. Two, probably... This was her third winter here. On recalling that, she seemed to notice the cold for the first time and shivered, pulling her cloak more tightly about herself. 

__

Well, Aeris thought, _at least the winters are getting a bit warmer... Either that, or I'm getting used to them._ That first winter, she would hardly have gone outside for pleasure. Or, rather, to seek solitude. For what kind of pleasure was this? 

She looked around the empty hall with its stonework arches, some broken, others still perfect and seamless, and its staircases, its curving walls... What had this been used for? Some sort of council? Aeris closed her eyes, and she could imagine a gathering of Cetra there, with a few up on this protrusion into the center where she sat. And they would all crowd onto the viewing platform whenever their ancestors had something to show them... 

Perhaps, she thought, it worked like the portal in the Temple of the Ancients... That part of her life seemed so vivid compared to now. A memory from eight years ago easier to recall than one from yesterday. She did not even have to close her eyes to remember the images that her ancestors had shown her in the Temple, images of Sephiroth attacking Tseng, laughing madly, raving about becoming one with the Planet... 

But, of course, that was not what stood out the most for her in that memory. She wondered if the others had felt it, his presence just behind them, as though he was looking over her shoulder, breathing down her neck... Had they seen that passing glance, that look of amusement? Had they seen that after image of him, sinking into the still-glowing pool? Had they seen the sad look in his eyes behind the madness? 

No, of course not. How could they, blinded by anger, have seen or felt things such as that? And, she thought, it had seemed like those glimpses were meant for her alone. She liked to think that they had been. 

__

Three years, four months, three days... Aeris thought absently. She gave a little start. _Today would have been his birthday..._

She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, ignoring the cold once again. _He would have been thirty-eight... And me? How old am I? Thirty?_ She laughed at herself. "Oh, Aeris, you're so old now... Imagine, thirty!" The smile faded. _But I feel older... How long am I going to wait? How many more years?_

Reno and Minerva had finally left a few months ago. Gone back to Junon where their friends were waiting... Elena and Rude and Reeve... She was glad they had decided to get on with their lives... Delphine had gone with them, in order to make her way on to Cosmo Canyon and join her friend Katrina. 

And now Aeris was truly alone. The only reason she kept track of the days was so that she would remember those birthdays and anniversaries she knew... and also so that she would know how long she had been waiting, though why it mattered, she wasn't sure. 

"Oh, Planet," she sighed. "I wish I could talk to you, my friend. Ask you how Sephiroth is doing. Ask you how you're doing... Is the weather really warming? Is it because you're finally healing yourself? Will the snow in the Knowlespole finally melt come spring...?" 

Silence to answer her, as always. 

"No wonder it was worried," Aeris went on more softly. "I didn't think I had come to rely on its presence that much... How did I ever manage in Midgar, with all those other voices drowning it out? With me trying not to hear it, trying to be normal? Hmph. Who knows?" 

She sat up, drawing her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "And now I'm talking to myself... Sephiroth, you had better come back soon, or I'll be stark raving mad by the time you get here!" 

There was no reply to her threat; she hadn't expected one. 

Aeris laughed softly, a forlorn sound. "I should go back home," she told herself. "It won't do to be out in the cold for too long. I don't want to be sick on top of everything else..." 

Slowly, she got to her feet, pulling back her hair with her hands, then letting it fall across her back. It seemed longer than she remembered. Shaking her head, she turned to walk back along the stone pathway and down the worn steps, past the broken archways and out of the chamber. 

The stone structures here seemed crude, blockish, compared to those outside, but upon closer inspection, it seemed obvious that much of the elegance that had once transformed angles into curves had cracked and broken, contributing to the rubble on the ground some meters below. Inside of these homes, Aeris knew, the colors and styles were much like those of the shell houses: sparse, icy-toned, lit by blue glow-globes, and adorned with fan-shaped seashells. 

The path curved out of the living, dying rock and outside, turning from stone to the overlapping plates that spread like a skeleton across the ground. Out here, things appeared better kept; the walls of the shell houses were worn smooth by the wind, but perfectly curved and without cracks. Most of them even had doors, and a few had newly-set round windows that looked towards the center of the City. 

Flowerbeds lay around them with drooping plants, their leaves curled up against the cold. Some looked dead, and there were bare patches of near-frozen earth, but Aeris knew they would come back in the spring. The City looked beautiful in the spring... all green with budding flowers and fresh shoots. There were even a few young trees, not yet half as tall as the buildings by which they were planted. 

Perhaps she could have made them grow in the winter, too, but her heart simply felt too heavy. How could she help things grow when she was dying inside? 

As she continued slowly along the path, she started humming a sad to herself, barely realizing it. She opened the door to her house, closing it behind her with a muted, satisfying slam. It was much warmer inside now that there were no cracks for the wind to enter through. At times it even seemed as though the glow-globes gave off a faint heat. 

Aeris took off her coat, hanging it on a peg near the door, and stretched, looking around the chamber. _Pictures_, she thought absently. _These walls need pictures. They're so blank..._ She wondered if Sephiroth was any good at drawing... Of course he was; he was good at everything if he bothered to apply himself. 

"Then I'll have to ask him to do some sketches for me, won't I?" she murmured to herself. 

She turned into the living room, flopping down on the couch and reaching for the novel she was currently reading. Yuffie had given it to her recently. A story translated from Wutain, traditional but with some contemporary quirks. It was probably good, but she couldn't seem to get into it. Her eyes would slide over the words and her mind would slip into a state of half-consciousness. 

Aeris sighed and closed her eyes, leaving the book in her lap. _Come back_, she prayed silently. _Please..._


	33. Broken Wings

_And the pain just grows stronger every day  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
Guess I'm just not the healing kind  
~"The Healing Kind," Lee Ann Womack_

She knelt beside the bed, elbows on the mattress, propping her head up. Her green eyes were dull, but not sightless; their gaze was fixed on the man lying lifeless before her. He lay under the covers, hands folded across his chest, silver hair just a little tangled and slightly out of order. If she blurred her vision a little, she could ignore the fact that his chest did not rise and fall and imagine that he was only sleeping. 

Aeris shook her head, rousing herself from the fantasy that he would wake up any moment now. A part of her had long since accepted that she would never again see him open his eyes, never again hear his voice, never again feel his arms around her. The slight changes--or lack thereof--kept her ever hopeful. 

Afterall, if he was truly just a corpse now, dead and gone, wouldn't his body begin to decay at last? And what about the wounds that he had sustained? They were gone now, leaving behind only smooth skin. No scars. 

The Cetra struggled to remember what date it was. November... 29th...? No, 30th. 2056. So it had been over four years now. What did it matter? She felt ghostlike, the soul inhabitant of this City, carrying on a shallow imitation of life. But hadn't she always pretended? So what was a little longer? What further harm could one more day do to her? 

Indeed, she had to carry on, if only for him. Aeris did not want to give up on the chance that Sephiroth might truly waken one day. What would he do if he awoke to find her dead? Could he manage to bring her back again? 

She lowered her head to rest it on the edge of the mattress, looking sideways at Sephiroth. Would he still want her? Would he even remember her? Even if he did, what would he make of the shell she had become? 

Kneeling here in this lonely house, Aeris did not feel as though she could return to what she had been. She had given her heart to a dead man, her soul she had lost in waiting for him, and the cold solitude had numbed her mind. She had nothing but tattered hope, a silly, impossible hope that he would come back, and that his return would somehow restore her. 

"Sephiroth..." The name came out in a faint murmur, hardly more than a whisper. She hardly recognized the voice as her own. "Where are you now? Has the Lifestream swallowed you? Have wisps of your soul been joined with others to make a new soul; are you part of someone else now?" 

Aeris lifted her head, and her voice rose with it. "Or dare I hope that you're still vaguely conscious, maybe even thinking of me now? Will you wake tomorrow? Will you call my name? Oh, Gods, just to hear your voice..." 

Long lashes slowly lowered to hide her green eyes. "If only I could call you back myself... If only they had all found it in themselves to forgive you. How? How could they have been so cruel...? Didn't they see how beautiful your soul was? Didn't they see how sincere your guilt was? Hadn't you already suffered enough?" 

Her voice dropped again. "...haven't I suffered enough? Planet, what did I do wrong? What words did they need to hear that I forgot to say? Why...?" 

Years ago, this kind of pain would have made her cry. It would have brought tears to her eyes, racked her body with stifled sobs. 

But Aeris had made a vow not to weep, not until Sephiroth returned. And now, it seemed that she would be held to that promise forever. No more tears. It was bad enough that her friends had to see her this triste. They did not need to see her cry. 

She wondered... how long it had been since someone had last come to visit. She could not recall. Was anyone supposed to visit soon? Did she have to struggle even harder with her pretenses, put on the mask and costume of the cheerful little flower girl from all those long years ago? 

She sat up slowly to give her appearance a cursory glance. Disheveled hair, dirt-smeared clothing... She had forgotten to bathe recently, it seemed. The dress, at least, was forgivable; she wore it while gardening, and the dirt was to be expected. 

_So tired..._

Aeris gave a start, hardly daring to believe her senses. Her heart fluttered, and her eyes went immediately to Sephiroth's face. "Planet?" she breathed. 

_Healed, healed, but tired. So tired. Call sleep? Want sleep. Cannot. But so tired..._

"Healed, Planet?" she asked, trying not to sound as urgent as she felt; the Planet's attention was slipping away from her. 

_Me. Healed. Blessed feeling._

"And Sephiroth...?" she persisted hopefully. Ever hopeful. 

_Tired... Give rest. Moment..._

Its presence faded, leaving her uncertain. Aeris struggled to comprehend the clipped words. The Planet had healed itself; that much she could understand immediately. She wished she could feel happy for it. She knew what a wondrous thing that was. How marvelous it had to feel after having an open, bleeding wound for so long. 

But what about Sephiroth? It wanted rest. Perhaps... perhaps it meant that she should give it a 'moment' to rest before it focused its attention on him? Only a 'moment' and she would have him back? But... how long was a moment, from the Planet's perspective? Normally, she knew it would use that term to convey exactly what a moment meant to _Aeris_, but if it was so tired it could hardly form intelligible thoughts, it was possible that it would revert to thinking in its own terms. 

Meaning a 'moment' could be years. Decades at most. The thought filled her with despair. Her hope which had flared so brightly was now hardly more than an ember. 

Aeris grasped at it, knowing that hope was all that kept her going. And somehow, she could not give up on even this empty life. Even this was too precious to abandon. 

So, what if the Planet truly meant a moment? Even if it was a bit longer than Aeris's definition of a moment, she knew she could wait for it. An hour was a moment to her anyway. A day could come and go and be forgotten all too easily. A week, she could do. A month, she could wait. A year, she could endure. A decade, she... 

No, perhaps not a decade, she conceded. But she knew she would try if she had to. 

But it was better to think that a moment would be a month or two at the most. She certainly hoped so. And maybe, maybe... she would have him back in an hour or a day... 

Hours passed, her mind paying no attention to the hungry protests of her stomach, her eyes fixed on Sephiroth's face, waiting for that instant when they would open, oblivious to how long she had been sitting here, how many meals she had missed, how close morning was to coming around again. 

Finally, however, she nodded off, settling into a heavy sleep with her arms draped across the bed, one hand laid on Sephiroth's and her cheek resting on the mattress. 

* * *

"After four years, I still can't fathom why she picked such a cold place," Tifa was saying, hugging herself for warmth. 

"And whose idea was it to visit her in the middle of winter?" Cloud asked. 

She shot him a look, and he grinned nervously. "I just thought that someone should go check on her," she sighed. "She hasn't answered the last few times we called, and frankly, I've always been worried about her staying up here." 

He nodded his agreement, pulling her close to warm her up. "I know, I know. I'm worried about her, too. But maybe she's just been outside when we've called." 

"In winter?" 

Cloud shrugged. "Nobody wants to be cooped up inside for months, right?" 

"I guess not. But still..." 

"Look, here's her house," he interrupted, turning down a side path and pausing in front of the door. "It's probably nothing," he said, though he didn't sound very sure of it. He knocked on the door. Louder. And louder. And louder. He exchanged glances with Tifa. 

"Let's just go inside," she suggested. "Maybe she didn't hear. Or maybe she's out." 

Cloud nodded and opened the door, stepping inside and looking around. "Aeris? Aeris, are you home?" he called. 

Silence. Worry growing, he started towards the living room to check there. 

"Cloud? Tifa?" The voice was so faint and cheerless that he hardly recognized it as Aeris's. 

He turned around, seeing her peeking out of a room to the left, the door pushed open only enough to reveal her face. 

"There you are!" Tifa exclaimed in relief. 

Aeris stepped out into the antechamber, closing the door behind her. She smiled, but her eyes held a hazy bewilderment. "I'm sorry. Were you looking for me?" 

"We've called a couple times, but you didn't answer," Cloud told her. "And I was knocking just now, and you didn't come to the door..." 

She dropped her gaze. "Nn." 

"Aeris, is something wrong?" Tifa asked. 

The Cetra shook her head. "No, no, everything's fine. Here, let's go sit down in the living room." She turned just a little too eagerly to lead the two into the other room. 

Cloud trailed behind, frowning. She looked terribly gaunt and pale, and her mannerisms were obviously a pretense. 

Tifa must have noticed it, too, for as soon as they were settled, she asked, "Have you been eating well? You don't look so good..." 

"I don't? Hmm. Well, I suppose I have been a bit forgetful lately... But I'm fine, really." 

The brunette eyed her critically, then decided to drop it. "So, have you just managed to miss our calls, or were you ignoring us?" 

Aeris blinked. "I must have missed them. I do go out sometimes. I have my gardens to tend, afterall." 

"Have you... gotten any word about Sephiroth?" Cloud asked tentatively. 

She hesitated. "I... The Planet spoke to me about a month ago, I think... It said that it had healed itself, and..." 

"And what?" 

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter." 

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" he queried. "Did it tell you anything about Sephiroth?" 

"Cloud..." Tifa began. 

The Cetra smiled, shook her head. "Don't worry about it, guys. I think... Well, however it turns out, I'll be okay." 

Cloud looked at her uncertainly. "But... you've been waiting for so long..." 

"I can wait a little longer," she replied. 

"Is that what you tell yourself every day?" 

"I..." 

"Aeris, how long is 'a little longer'?" Tifa asked, picking up Cloud's train of thought. "Isn't it about time you ended this isolation of yours?" 

Looking down, Aeris folded her hands in her lap. "How can I?" she asked quietly. "How can I go on without him? That's why I've been waiting..." 

Tifa gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "But... what if he doesn't come back? What's the point of staying here if he's not going to live again?" 

The Cetra looked up sharply. "He promised me he would come back, so I'm going to wait until he does." 

"But what if he doesn't?" she repeated. 

"You don't understand," Aeris insisted. "I can't go back with you, or anyone, and try to live a normal life on my own. I can't just mourn a little, heal, and move on. This wound is one only Sephiroth can mend. No amount of effort on my part will staunch the bleeding. And I can't pretend for you." 

"Have you tried getting over him?" Tifa persisted. 

"Tifa," Cloud said. "If she's made up her mind, nothing we say will change it. I know it, you know it, we all know it." 

The Cetra smiled faintly. "That's right... I've always been stubborn, haven't I?" 

"...and you always get your way eventually," Tifa sighed. 

"Nn. What time is it anyway?" 

"Early afternoon," Cloud answered. 

"Have you eaten? I'm fairly certain I haven't. I could make us something..." 

"Yes, that would be nice," the brunette said. "Do you need any help?" 

Aeris shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all. I'll be right back." 

Cloud watched her leave the room, leaving the door to the living room open as she climbed to the upper level. He turned to Tifa. "You're right; she doesn't look so good. I really wish we _could_ convince her to leave this place. It's not good for her to be alone like this." 

"No, it isn't," she agreed. "But she's too stubborn. We'd have to carry her away in a sack." 

"...do you really think the Planet will revive him eventually?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that Aeris only made that up to comfort herself." 

"Well, his body isn't rotting or anything," Cloud pointed out. 

"No, it isn't. But does that really mean anything?" 

He shrugged. 

Tifa sighed. "In any case, I wish we could stay here longer than a few days, to keep her company and at least cheer her up a little." 

"Me, too, Teef. Me, too." 

* * *

She sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. They were so worried about her. They wanted her to go back with them, to get over him. Did it hurt them to know she was here alone? Did it hurt them to come here and find her so mournful? 

Aeris ran her fingers along Sephiroth's cold cheek. "Would it be so impossible to try?" she wondered aloud. "To wait for you among friends instead of alone? And maybe, I could hold up a little better with them to help me. Maybe they would be a little less worried if they could..." 

She shook her head. "No. I can't let them see me like this all the time. Come on, Aeris, be strong... be strong..." Her voice caught in her throat. _No... no, no, no, no! No tears... Don't cry... I won't cry. I can't cry. No tears..._

Sliding down to the floor, she curled up into a ball against the side of the bed. _I won't cry. Just breathe. Just breathe..._

A knock sounded on the door, and she started, looking up with wide eyes. 

"Aeris, can I come in?" Cloud asked. 

_No, please don't..._

"Aeris?" 

_I can't... Oh, please, don't come in... I can't pretend right now. Don't, don't, don't._

Slowly, he pushed open the door, his deep blue eyes widening in concern when he saw her on the verge of tears. "Aeris, are you all right?" 

"I-I... I..." she faltered. She took a deep breath, tried to pull herself up, failed. 

He hesitated, then hurried over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What's happened?" 

Aeris looked down, away from the compassion in his eyes. She took another breath. "I was just... thinking..." _No tears..._ "I'm such a fool," she went on. "None of you... wanted me to do this, did you? You all thought it was a bad idea. You thought I should have moved on, should have gotten over him..." 

"That's what we thought," Cloud agreed slowly, nodding, "but none of us know you well enough to see inside your head and figure out what you need." 

She shook her head repeatedly, slightly at first, then more vehemently. "I could have had someone else, couldn't I? I could have just fallen in love again, like Sephiroth wanted me to. He wanted me to forget about him, did you know? And I probably could, too, if I really tried. But I don't want to, Cloud... I don't want to..." 

"It's hard to let go," he told her. "You must have loved him a lot, though, to wait this long for him to come back. But what _did_ the Planet tell you about him? Did it--?" 

"No," Aeris interrupted. "It didn't tell me that it could not bring him back. That's just the thing. It only told me that it had healed itself, that it was tired, and to give it a moment... A moment...! But, how long is a moment from a planet's point of view?" 

She looked up at him, green eyes bright now with anger rather than sorrow. "Don't you see? What a fool I am, to hope that it was some short period of time, that I would have him back soon! I could have had anyone, anyone, but I chose a corpse! I would rather wait forever for a corpse than move on with my life! Such a fool... a godsdamned fool..." 

Cloud put his arms around her, pulling her against him. "You're not a fool, Aeris. You loved him, and the Planet gave you hope that you could be with him again. I thought... I thought I heard it tell me I could have you back, too, just after Meteor. That's why I waited at first." 

"But you didn't wait this long..." she whispered. "You got over me... Oh, Gods... Please, Cloud, tell me how you did it..." _Don't cry... Oh, Gods, don't cry..._

"I _didn't_ get over you," he answered. "Not until you came back and showed me just how stupid I was to cling to your memory. I only moved on because Tifa needed me. And... I hate to admit it, but I don't think I loved you as much as you love Sephiroth." 

Aeris pulled back from his embrace, daring to look into his eyes. "Then what am I supposed to do? There's no one who needs me like Tifa needed you." 

"Maybe not, but we'd all love to have you around again. This isolation isn't doing anyone any good." 

She sighed and glanced to her right, at Sephiroth's body. "I... I don't know. Your words sound so logical, but... I don't know." 

Cloud offered her a sympathetic smile. "You don't have to decide now. Just... think about it, okay?" 

The Cetra nodded. "I will..." 

He stood up. "You think you'll be all right by yourself?" 

She nodded again. "Yes, I think so. Go on and get some sleep." 

Starting for the door, he faltered and turned back, glancing around the room. "You said you slept in here, but... There's only..." 

"I'll... I'll spend just one more night down here," Aeris told him. "Just one more." 

Cloud nodded slowly. "Good night..." 

"Good night." 

She watched him leave, then closed her eyes and leaned against the bed. "I didn't cry, Sephiroth," she whispered. "I didn't cry." 

* * *

"Aeris, are you awake?" 

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. "Sephiroth?" she asked hopefully. But the sleep retreated from her mind, and she found that it was only Cloud, standing uncertainly near her bed. She stared blankly at him, as though not believing her eyes. 

"Aeris...?" he faltered. 

She shook her head, remembering where she was and finding words again. "I dreamt that Sephiroth came back to me..." she murmured. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Anyway, Tifa made breakfast this morning, since you seemed to be sleeping so well." 

Aeris frowned. "Again? Nn, I'm being such a terrible hostess, aren't I?" She slid out of bed, straightening her rumpled skirt. She had forgotten to change into a nightgown again, as usual. But what did it matter? She did bother to make the bed before she accepted the plate Cloud offered her. 

"I suppose Tifa's a better cook than I am, anyway," she said, though she paid little attention to what the food tasted like. Things like that didn't matter anymore. 

"Oh, I'm not that much better," Tifa amended, joining them and taking a seat next to Cloud on the bed opposite Aeris's. 

The Cetra shook her head in disagreement, but did not say anything further. She cleaned her plate and set it aside, shifting uncomfortably. They were probably going to ask now. They had asked for the past four days that they had been here, and each day she had answered the same. She didn't like to keep them here, though; they had a two-year-old son who they had left in Shera's charge, and they probably wanted to get back to him. 

"...have you decided yet?" Tifa asked softly. "I... I don't mean to seem so impatient, but..." 

"I understand," Aeris said. "And..." She frowned, looking around at the room. This house had been her home for the past four years, but... perhaps it was time she left it behind. "I think I'll go. But... not today, if that's all right with you." 

Her friend smiled. "Is tomorrow all right?" 

She nodded. "Yes, tomorrow is fine..." 

Tifa stood again, stepping forward to take up her empty plate. "I'll go clean up," she said, heading off for the kitchen. 

Cloud watched her go, then turned back to Aeris. "You're sure about this?" 

"Yes," she answered. "I guess it's about time I started being sensible. I'll still wait for him, of course, but I'll try to live while I'm doing so." 

He nodded. "And that's all we're asking you to do." 

"Do you think Yuffie would mind me staying with her?" she asked after a moment. "We... Sephiroth and I had decided to go there when he returned." 

"To Wutai?" Cloud asked, incredulous. 

Aeris nodded. "He wanted to atone for what he'd done there when he worked for Shinra. He was always trying to make up for what he did... He thought it was all he _could_ do. But I think that effort would have more than made up for it..." 

"So you're going to try to help in his stead?" 

"If Yuffie can find any use for me, yes." 

He nodded. "Even if you can't help with her governing and whatnot, I think she'll like having you around." 

"Wutai's pretty, too," she added absently. 

"Yeah..." 

She got to her feet. "I'm... going to head downstairs." 

Cloud hesitated. "...all right." 

Smiling faintly for him, she turned and went down the ladder, entering the room where Sephiroth lay and closing the door behind her. Yuffie probably wouldn't appreciate having a corpse in her house, though. Or at least, her father wouldn't. 

_Oh well. It'll all work out somehow..._ She walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She wondered if this city would fade again, become simply ruins once more when she was gone. It was a pity, really, but what could she do? One Cetra could only accomplish so much. She could not revive an entire city. But she had known that when she had come up with the idea to try it. She had known it would be a failed project. 

_Friend, may I ask your help?_

Aeris started. "Yes, Planet, of course you may. It's wonderful to hear from you again. Are you rested now?" 

_Yes, somewhat. But I am confused..._

"About what?" 

_This matter of reviving a person. It is so very different from granting spirit energy to a new life; I do not supply the life for that, only the soul. So you can see my dilemma, can you not?_

She blinked. "You... you want to know how to revive Sephiroth?" she asked, scarcely daring to believe it. And here she had been about to give up! 

_Yes. I cannot figure out how to do it. Perhaps I am still too tired to figure out anything else new. I have been doing so many strange things lately._

"Indeed, you have, friend," Aeris agreed. "But... do you mean to say that you've cleansed him of the Jenova?" 

_I have. I only just finished a day ago, and I was pondering how to revive him. I am at a loss._

Her heart leapt joyfully. "Then... could I... Could I simply do it myself?" 

_If you want. But I know how tired it makes you..._

"It doesn't matter," she insisted fervently. "I don't care what it does to me. I just want him back. I want to bring him back." 

_Then go ahead. I will see what I can do to aid you._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...!" she cried, swiftly taking up Sephiroth's lifeless hand, regardless of the glove that still covered it. She closed her eyes and plunged her thoughts into the Lifestream, searching, searching. It seemed she found his soul right away. Gods, even his soul was beautiful. She rejoiced in the feel of it as she embraced it with her own and her thoughts. 

And as before, she embraced the memories and the pain, and in some part of her, she acknowledged the Planet's increasing attention on her, almost as if it were feeding her energy... 

Flash. 

Seeing her beautiful face bent over him. She was saying something, but her voice seemed so very far away... His vision was going... His awareness was fading... gone... 

Flash. 

Screaming words in their minds. _I will not let you have him! Never! You do not deserve him! He is mine! Weak, am I? Who is helpless and screaming and sobbing? Damn you! Damn you for stealing him from me!_

Flash. 

_Stop it, you're killing him!_

Flash. 

_A fallen angel then. Because you only have one wing. But I told you I'd mend the other one, didn't I?_

Flash. 

_Sephiroth..._

Flash. 

_...what if... I don't come back...?_

Flash. 

_But for now... the Planet wants me... Goodbye, Aeris. I will come back to you... if I can._

Flash. 

_I will come back to you... if I can._

Flash. 

_Come back to you..._

Flash. 

_To you..._

Flash. 

_...You've got a good soul. I can feel it. It's just that your past overshadows it... _

......But someone's going to see through that, someday...... 

Aeris opened her eyes and looked down at him. Oh, please... His lashes fluttered, and suddenly she found herself staring into his beautiful blue-green eyes, nearly losing herself in them. He blinked once, disoriented. 

_There_, the Planet sighed, bringing her back to herself. _I did what I could._

"Thank you, friend," she whispered, then turned her attention full on Sephiroth. 

A smile spread across her face, and she used all of her will not to embrace him and tell him how much she had missed him, how much she had worried about him, how much she loved him... "You're finally awake," she said, unable to hide a faint quaver in her voice. 

He looked back at her, expression blank. "What... do you mean?" he asked in confusion. His hand moved, and his eyes flickered towards it. Sensing his discomfort, she let it go, smile fading a little. 

"You... you were dead for four years..." she explained, the waver growing. "I was... beginning to worry..." 

He did not reply, and his eyes showed no recognition. 

"I'm Aeris..." she whispered desperately. 

"Aeris..." he repeated, blinking a little. 

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, the tears four years denied threatening to escape her glistening eyes. 

Sephiroth closed his eyes as though tired. There was a long silence. She bit her lip and swallowed hard to hold back the sobs in her throat, though she could no longer do anything about the tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, Aeris," he murmured finally, and she did not know what to make of his words or his tone of voice, so she waited. Only a few more moments. She could wait moments. "...it... it is always hard for me to remember things early on. I did not mean to worry you..." 

"Then you...?" 

He opened his clear blue eyes to meet her anxious ones and smiled faintly. "How could I ever forget you? I am ashamed that I did not recognize you, even for a moment." 

The smile returned to her face, but her sobs were not forgotten and she fell across him, crying against his shoulder. He put an arm around her, holding her close, and it was that warmth around her, keeping her safe, that she had longed for, been so desperate for, for all those years... She could not speak, only cry in joy, in ecstasy, in the release from a lonely pain ever-present in her heart and grown to a nearly unbearable pitch. 

Sephiroth said nothing, only held her close and watched her silently, his other hand gently stroking her hair. 

Finally, her sobs died down to soft hiccups and she pulled back from him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," Aeris apologized hoarsely. "I didn't mean to be so emotional." 

He shook his head. "I understand. Four years you say?" 

She nodded. "Four years, three months, and twenty days," she whispered. 

He stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes in shame. "I am sorry..." 

"It's not your fault," she said. "I... I'm just glad you're finally back." 

"Were you... waiting for me all that time?" 

"Yes." 

Sephiroth opened his eyes again, and there was empathy there, sorrow for all the pain she had gone through and a wish that it had never happened. "How long... were you going to wait?" 

"Forever," she answered, looking down and shaking her head. "Even though just now I had decided to leave here, but only to wait elsewhere. Cloud and Tifa were worried about me. Everyone else probably is, too. But there's no one else for me... No one else I would rather have..." 

Pushing back the blankets back from him as best he could with her sitting there beside him, he sat up and moved to embrace her, pulling her back into his lap. She huddled up against him, trying to convince herself that this wasn't just some wonderful dream, that it was real, that she would never wake up from it... 

"Hasn't there been anyone with you to comfort you lately? Where are your friends who love you so much? Where are Reno and Minerva?" 

Aeris shook her head a bit. "They stayed the first three years or so... but they had their own lives ahead of them, as did everyone else. They all had someone to be with, or somewhere to be going, or something to get done... Me, I couldn't move on without you. You... you promised you'd come back." She smiled up at him, then looked back down. "Certainly, they visited from time to time to check up on me... And I told them I was fine." 

"You always were good at pretending," he remarked sadly. 

"Not so good lately," she admitted. "Cloud and Tifa came by a few days ago, and I broke down. They've stayed with me since then, hoping to help me move on, but I only agreed to leave here, not to let you go... And I was right; you did come back..." 

He held her closer. "Yes, I am here now, and I will never leave your side unless you order me to go." 

"I won't," she said with an echo of fierceness in her voice. "Never." 

Sephiroth smiled. "I... I am glad." 

Aeris hugged him tightly, content now to simply be with him and hear his heart beating, rejoicing in the rhythm of it, and the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest, and the feel of his arms firmly around her, as though he would never let her go. 

"...so this is the City of the Ancients?" he asked after a time--she did not know how long. It could have been hours, or mere seconds, and she would not have been able to tell the difference. 

"Yes," she answered simply, looking up at his face. Gods, he was handsome; his eyes, closed for all this time, now open finally and that beautiful blue, with an elusive hint of green, slightly tilted and edged by those lashes that had gently shadowed his cheeks. And his hair, for all that it had remained unbrushed and lying beneath him, now shone in the blue-white light in the room and fell softly down his back and framed his face with fine silver strands. 

Unknowingly, she reached out to run her fingers through his hair, and Sephiroth turned from his study of the surrounding room to gaze at her. He lifted one hand to hold hers. His hand dwarfed hers, but one thing made her frown slightly; that hand was still gloved in black. She dismissed the thought as he voiced another question, "Did your friends help you to remodel this house?" 

"This one, yes," Aeris replied, a little embarrassed. "But there are others that I've rebuilt over the years..." 

"I did not think you an architect," he commented with mild amusement. 

"I became one," she said. She sat up a little, and he loosened his embrace, though she did not feel any less safe because of it. "I'll have to show you what I've done with the place," she went on, face brightening with eagerness. "So many of the buildings look brand-new, and the furniture, and the linens, and everything. I planted gardens, too. _Gardens_, Sephiroth! Oh, they were such a comfort to me, always fresh and clean as though they were smiling at me and calling out their greetings." 

He tilted his head at her. "This is a bit far north for flowers, isn't it?" 

"No," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "And if I could grow flowers in the Midgar slums, I can grow them here. I planted them everywhere. And there's so much to tell you...!" 

Sephiroth nodded. "After four years, I expect there would be. I am curious as to how you have been even feeding yourself. Unless you took a job in Bone Village...?" 

She shook her head. "I didn't want to go into town that often... Actually, I've become something of a vegetarian in the past year. Minerva used to hunt, but now I rely solely on my vegetable garden. Well... sometimes people will bring treats for me, but it isn't often." 

"I see," he said. 

"Nn!" she started. "We should tell Cloud and Tifa. And call the others. They'll be overjoyed to hear that you're finally back! And Minerva and Reno can get married," she laughed. 

He tilted his head. "You mean they were actually waiting for me?" 

"Of course," Aeris replied. "They didn't want you to miss their wedding." Her smile softened and she lifted a hand to his face. "And we can have ours, too, can't we?" 

"I suppose we can," he agreed. He paused. "So... I am free of Jenova now?" 

"Yes, you are." 

"Will you teach me how to hear the Planet?" he asked softly. 

She smiled. "Oh, yes, I told you I would, didn't I? But right now I only want to..." She trailed off, slipping her hand around to the back of his neck. "I love you, Sephiroth." 

She gave him enough time to answer with "I love you, too" before she pulled his head down and kissed him. She twined her fingers through his silken hair, and she felt him do the same, keeping one hand at her waist. How many years she had longed for this moment! It was Sephiroth who drew back, blushing and regarding her with an almost boyish shyness. 

Aeris laughed softly. "Strange, isn't it, how I can be more experienced than you with something?" 

He shook his head slightly, still playing absently with her hair. "You know friendship and love are both fairly new to me..." 

"Well, you catch on quickly enough." 

With a playful grin, he bent down to kiss her again. 

"Aeris, I made lu--" 

The two broke apart and turned to look at Tifa as she stopped speechless in the doorway. 

Aeris grinned brightly. "Hi, Tifa. Look, he's awake! Isn't it wonderful?" 

The brunette nodded dumbly, staring at Sephiroth for a moment. She shook herself and smiled back at Aeris. "Well... I guess you were right. I'm not sure what to say. Congratulations? Thank the Gods? Or, rather, thank the Planet..." 

"It doesn't matter." The Cetra closed her eyes and laid against Sephiroth. "I'm just glad he's back..." 

Sephiroth kept his arm around her, though he seemed uncomfortable under Tifa's gaze. 

After a moment, Aeris straightened back. "What were you saying before?" she asked. 

"Oh, I made lunch for us," Tifa replied. 

She had not known that much time had passed. _Well, time is supposed to fly when you're having fun, isn't it?_ "All right. We'll be up in a minute. We were having an important discussion. Right, Seph?" She winked playfully at him. 

The swordsman grinned. "Right." 

Tifa fidgeted. "Well... I'll go and tell Cloud..." She turned and disappeared through the doorway. 

"'Important discussion'?" Sephiroth questioned with a smirk once she was gone. 

"Yes, very important. There's a lot we haven't 'said' over the past four years, isn't there?" 

He shook his head slightly. "It is hard to long for that sort of thing when you lack a body." 

"Oh?" She shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. _I_ have something very important to say." And with that she pulled him down to claim his mouth again. 

* * *

Sephiroth marveled at the changes that had been made to the house as he followed Aeris to the upper level and into the kitchen. The additions blended perfectly with the style of the original building, and he could only assumed that they did on the outside as well. 

Apparently, Tifa had made a fairly simple vegetable stew, and when she uncertainly offered him a bowl, he found himself _hungry_ for the first time since... well, ever. Both Cloud and Tifa watched him silently, as if still trying to process the news that he was, in fact, alive. 

Aeris was silent, too, as she ate, but not for any particular reason. She flashed him frequent smiles, seeming content simply to sit next to him. But Sephiroth could tell that the four years had scarred her. He wished there was something he could do, hoped there was something, but for now, it was probably enough for her to have him back. 

"So... what are you doing now?" Tifa asked once they had all finished. 

"I guess we could go around and pay everyone a visit," Aeris mused. "Or maybe we could invite everyone up here..." She cast Sephiroth a grin. "Your birthday's in two weeks, you know." 

He blinked. "It is?" 

She nodded. "On the 19th of January." 

Tifa laughed. "So you're going to throw him a birthday party?" 

"I could," Aeris replied. "But then, I suppose I shouldn't have it here. Too cold for most people, I think." 

"Especially for Tifa," Cloud put in. 

"So I'm used to Costa del Sol weather, so what?" she said defensively. 

He grinned. "Well, I guess we could have it back home, couldn't we? Your bar's big enough." 

"And it probably wouldn't matter if I closed it for one day," Tifa mused. "What you think, Aeris?" 

"Your bar...? Oh, that's right, the owner of that place near you sold it to you, didn't he?" The Cetra nodded to herself. "Yes, that would probably work." She turned to Sephiroth. "More importantly, what do _you_ think? It'll be your party, afterall." 

He blinked again. "Do whatever you like, Aeris. It does not really matter to me as long as you're there." 

"You're easy to please," she remarked. "So we'll invite everyone to a party at your place in Costa del Sol, Tifa. But until then, I think we'll stay here. I want to show Sephiroth what I've done and, well... have some time alone with him." 

The brunette nodded. "All right. Cloud and I should be able to catch the afternoon ship to Junon and get home tomorrow." 

Aeris tilted her head. "No chocobos?" 

"And end up leaving them in the cold?" Cloud asked. 

"Oh, yes, you're right, of course..." She tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, how about Sephiroth and I join you on the 15th?" 

"Okay." 

Tifa got up, collecting the dishes. 

"Oh!" Aeris cried, hopping up. "Here, Tifa, let me help you; you've been doing so much for me lately, and you're supposed to be my guest..." 

The two women disappeared into the kitchen, and Sephiroth stared after them. 

"It's good to see her smiling again," Cloud commented. 

The swordsman looked back at him, not sure what to say to this. 

"I hope you realize how depressed she was while you were gone," the blond went on. 

"You think I can't see how much the wait hurt her?" Sephiroth demanded, disliking the other man's tone. "Some wounds she has cannot be healed simply by my being with her again." 

Cloud glanced towards the kitchen. "She was calling herself a fool the other day, for waiting this long. I find it pretty amazing she managed to hold up this long." 

"What are you getting at?" 

He looked back at him. "I just wanted to make sure you knew how devoted she's been to you. I mean, I knew she was stubborn, but I didn't know she was this stubborn. She didn't want anything to do with life until you got back. Do you know how special she is? Do you know what you've got?" 

Sephiroth nodded solemnly. "An angel, I know. I will do my best to mend her wings, as she was going to do for me... But I am not like her; I do not know exactly what bothers her, and I cannot always find the right words. All I can do is try." 

"I guess that's all I can ask. Just take care of her, and don't die again." 

He smirked. "I don't plan on doing so any time soon." 

Tifa returned from the kitchen, planting her fists on her hips. "Come on, Cloud. I thought you'd be packing up by now." 

The blond hopped up, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Teef. It doesn't take that long to pack though." 

Sephiroth watched Tifa push her husband around, the two of them laughing, then quietly got up and walked into the kitchen to find Aeris humming to herself as she dried off the dishes. He leaned against the doorframe, content to watch her work. 

She finally turned around, noticing him with a startled yelp. She laughed then, with a hand to her bosom. "Gods, I forgot how quiet you were... How long have you been standing there?" 

He shrugged. "Only a few minutes." 

"Say something next time," she told him, walking over and taking him by the hand as she reentered the bedroom. 

Cloud and Tifa each had finished gathering what belongings they had brought and had bags slung over their shoulders. "Well, we'll be heading off," Tifa said, smiling. "I'm really, really happy for the two of you." 

"Same here," Cloud added. "We'll see you again soon." 

Aeris nodded, waving with her free hand. "See you." 

"Goodbye," Sephiroth said simply. 

The couple disappeared downstairs and out the door, closing it behind them with a muted slam. 

The swordsman turned back to Aeris. "Would now be a good time for you to show me what you have done with this place?" he asked. 

She gave a start and looked down, blushing. "I just realized how long it's been since I've taken a bath..." she murmured. "I must smell terrible... Would you mind if I...?" 

"Not at all," he replied. 

She brightened, rushing off to pull some clean clothes out of a drawer. "I'll be quick, I promise. I just... I always thought I'd be more presentable when you finally came back, and look at me!" 

Sephiroth looked her over. True, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair tangled, but what did it matter? "You're still beautiful," he told her quietly. 

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'm asking the wrong man, aren't I? You'd say that no matter what I looked like." 

"Most likely," he agreed, then blinked in confusion as she climbed down the ladder and went for the door. 

Aeris paused, glancing back up at him through the opening in the floor. "...it isn't as though I have running water here," she explained. "I have to bathe in the lake..." She grinned and waggled a finger at him. "Don't you dare even think of watching me." 

Sephiroth blinked again. "Why would I...?" 

"I'm only kidding," she laughed, turning out the door. "I'll be back soon." 

He stood motionless for a moment, staring absently at the closed door. Then he turned and looked around. All three of the beds in the room were made up fairly neatly, but several books lay strewn carelessly on the floor by Aeris's. 

Most of them were novel-sized, but one that lay open with a pen stuck in between some of the pages looked like a journal with writing scrawled across one page. Another was very thin, looking like some children's book. Had he felt comfortable with looking through her belongings, he might have walked over to investigate, but instead he climbed down the ladder to have a look around downstairs. 

The living room was more unkempt than the rest of the house, with one of the pillows for the couch lying on the floor, and more books scattered about the room. A shelf set into one wall was stacked with even more volumes. A thick blanket lay unfolded across the back of the sofa. Sephiroth wondered if she had slept down here at times. The thought occurred to him that perhaps she had cried herself to sleep, and he hoped it was not true. 

He glanced out the window, blinked. It faced north, he realized by the landscape. He recognized the path; he had taken it to continue his journey to Northern Crater after he had killed Aeris... Sephiroth tore his gaze away from the view and walked back out of the room, continuing out the door into the cold. 

And he found that it truly was _cold_. He could not recall feeling so affected by the temperature. Yes, the Planet had certainly changed him. "Are you satisfied, Narsa?" he muttered under his breath. "All the rest of you who condemned me to this, are you satisfied? You made Aeris suffer my punishment." 

He sighed, sitting down by the door and wrapping his arms around his knees. For him, it had been an indeterminable time in the Lifestream in a dream-like state of mind. For her, it had been over four long years of waiting, waiting, waiting... He wished he could have traded places with her. He wished he could have talked to her then, as he had been able to do in the Promised Land. 

But no. He had been helpless. Powerless. Useless. 

And now, how could he possibly heal her? He wasn't like Aeris. He couldn't see a wound for what it was and know exactly how to mend it. It was easier for him to hate, to grow angry at those ignorant fools who had caused this to happen, and at himself for being unable to stop it. 

Aeris would not like that, though. She would not want him to be angry at himself, or to hate anyone, so he took a deep breath and forced the fury from his mind. 

Surely there was something he could do now that he was alive again. Surely he could make it up to her. But how? 

He lifted his head to see her practically running along the path, gaze downcast to make certain she did not trip. Her dirty clothes were draped over one arm, and he recognized the dress she wore from the party at Cosmo Canyon which did not seem like so long ago to him. She wore a black coat over it, the one that Minerva had bought her, and that black ribbon was tied around her neck as always. 

Sephiroth stood up as she approached the house and finally looked up, coming to a halt in front of him. 

"Why are you waiting outside?" she asked after catching her breath. "Or do you still not care if it's cold...?" 

"I feel it just as you do now," he replied, "but I can still manage to ignore it. But it doesn't matter." He opened the door and ushered her inside. "You must be freezing with your hair soaking wet." 

Aeris nodded, walking inside, and he followed her, closing the door against the cold. She went up to her bedroom to put down the clothes she carried, then turned to him and shook her head. "I could probably dry it, couldn't I? Silly me. I was getting forgetful before you came back, and I'm no better now." She cast a mild wind spell that ran through her hair and took the water from it, leaving it dry and shining. 

"Warmer now?" Sephiroth asked her. Instead of answering, she strode over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. He returned the embrace, and she murmured, "Now I am." 

He was content to hold her for as long as she wanted. If it felt this good to hold her in his arms again, he wondered how it felt for her, having gone without for so long. 

Strangely, though, it was Aeris who pulled back, looking up at him thoughtfully. "Hmm. Short sleeves will never do in this weather," she stated. "But I don't have any jackets for you..." 

"I'll be all right," he told her. 

She shook her head. "No, you must have _something_... Oh!" She snatched up one of the blankets from her bed and handed it to him. "Here." 

Sephiroth blinked, eyeing the blanket doubtfully before shrugging and wrapping it around his shoulders. As long as it made her happy. 

Aeris nodded in satisfaction, then led him back down and outside. "Come on. I'll show you the other houses and the lake and the council room... A-and maybe..." She trailed off. 

He knew what she had been considering--the altar. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back there yet. "The council room?" he queried, taking her hand and keeping pace at her side. 

"Well, that's what I've come to call it anyway," she explained. "It looks like they may have used it for meetings or something. There's a viewing fall in the center that's really quite beautiful. Sort of like the one in the Temple of the Ancients..." 

Sephiroth nodded a bit. "I remember that..." 

She glanced up at him, then sped up, tugging on his hand. "I've spent a lot of time in there. I like the sound of the water..." 

He smiled faintly, dropping slightly behind her. 

Aeris stopped abruptly, turning to face him. "That reminds me... I wanted to give you this." She held out her hand, and in it lay a white orb, the size of a materia or perhaps even smaller. 

"...the White Materia?" he faltered. 

"Yes." 

"But, Aeris, it is yours to care for, as a Cetra." 

She laughed softly. "You're a Cetra, too, Sephiroth. Or did you forget?" 

"But..." 

She took his hand and placed the orb in his palm. "Keep it. I don't need it anymore." 

He studied it for a moment, marveling at the way the light played off the smooth white surface. "...it's so small," he breathed. 

"What did you expect?" she asked. 

He closed his fingers around the materia and kept his gaze lowered. "Compared to the Black Materia, I mean..." 

Aeris leaned forward to peer upward into his face. "A temple can only be compressed so much," she said. 

Sephiroth looked back at her. "I suppose so. And good things aren't always very big, are they?" He traced her jaw with a finger. 

She reached up to give him a light kiss. "Referring to me, are you? I'll have you know I'm five foot three, and that's not _that_ short." 

He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Compared to six foot one it is," he replied. "Now, weren't you going to show me that council room?" 

"Yes, yes, I was. Come on." She took up his hand again and led him down the path, laughter in her voice, a smile on her lips, and a bounce in her step. 


	34. Golden Light

White light streamed down from somewhere in the high ceiling to illuminate a bed of golden flowers and green leaves growing where the floorboards had been broken some time ago. The yellow petals seemed to glow in the light, brighter even than the stained glass windows. An unadorned altar stood plainly beyond the flowers, openly conceding to the greater brilliance of the blossoms. It did not seem strange in the slightest that they were growing in the middle of winter. 

Sephiroth found himself staring. He had never seen this church before, never been in this part of Midgar, what had been the Sector 5 slums nine years ago. "It is beautiful, Aeris," he said. 

"You think so...?" she asked, walking ahead of him and turning in a slow circle to view the whole church. "Of course, someone fixed it up while I was dead. So many of the beams and boards were broken or falling apart." 

Aeris stopped in the sunlight, a grin spreading across her face as she tilted her face upwards. The sun hit her face, made her pale skin glow white, and highlighted strands of her hair, making them seem as strands of gold and copper. Her green eyes were half-closed, but sparkled behind black lashes. 

He was dimly aware that she was speaking. "The skylight used to be a hole in the ceiling, you know. Cloud made it when he fell through the roof." She giggled and looked back at him. Her laughter faded, and she tilted her head in amusement at his expression. 

Sephiroth started. "Hmm?" 

She shook her head in dismissal of the thought, though her amused expression remained. "Why are you still standing by the door anyway? Come on in. You're quite welcome here." 

He glanced around. "But this is--" 

"A holy place?" Aeris walked back to him to take his hand. "Why do you always feel like you don't belong in places like this, Sephiroth?" 

"For the same reasons why I always used to think I did not belong with you," he replied. "I suppose I should feel more comfortable here since you accepted me a long time ago. Still..." He shook his head. 

"You're just not used to being in places like this," she assured him. She looked him over and giggled. "Or maybe it's the black. You do look a little out of place." 

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "What, you think I should wear white instead?" 

Aeris tilted her head. "Hmm. You probably _would_ look good in white. But black does seem to suit you." She shrugged, smiled. "But then, what does it matter, right?" 

He nodded, studying her face for as long as he could without being accused of staring before letting his gaze wander around the church. 

"Are you ready to meet Mom?" Aeris asked after a moment. 

"I think I would like to have a closer look at your flowers first," he said, letting go of her hand and striding towards the sunlit flowerbed. 

She trailed after. "Nervous?" 

He crouched down beside the yellow blossoms. "Why should I be nervous?" 

"Well, she does act more like a normal mother than Ifalna," Aeris said. "She didn't approve of my liking _Cloud_ even. She probably won't like you first off... But I want her to understand how happy I'll be with you, so I can't just never let the two of you meet. Does that make sense?" 

Sephiroth nodded without looking up at her where she stood. "You do not want Elmyra to worry that you're in a bad relationship, which is most likely what she will think considering my past." 

She dropped down beside him, head bent to study her flowers. "Mmhmm." 

"Did you tell her we were coming?" 

"I asked Barret to tell her, so hopefully I won't end up startling her like I did last time." She glanced at him. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Just a moment," he murmured. He reached out, gently breaking the stem of one golden blossom and handing it to her. "This would look lovely in your hair," he said. 

Aeris blinked, then laughed softly. "Would it?" She took the flower and deftly braided it into a section of her hair so that the yellow petals brushed against the side of her cheek. It did indeed look lovely. 

Sephiroth smiled slightly, then stood and offered his hand. She took it firmly and let him pull her to her feet. She took the lead as they walked from the church and through the salvaged and repaired buildings of Sector 5. 

He was surprised again by the simple beauty of Elmyra's house. It did not look as though it belonged in the slums, but he was certain it was the house Aeris had grown up in. More of the golden blossoms bloomed around it, and in a fenced garden across a little brook. 

She led him to the door and knocked with her free hand. 

The woman who answered the door appeared to be in her fifties, with streaks of grey in her tight bun of brown hair. Her eyes were brown, too, with wrinkles in the corners around them. She was nothing remarkable, but she did indeed look motherly. 

"Hello, Aeris," she greeted, her eyes slipped to Sephiroth and she eyed him with a frown. 

"Hi, Mom," Aeris replied, ignoring the disapproving look. "This is Sephiroth. Sephiroth, this is Elmyra Gainsborough, my foster mother." 

He bowed his head respectfully. "I am pleased to meet you, Mrs. Gainsborough." 

She hesitated, apparently finding nothing inappropriate with his behavior so far. "Come on in, both of you," she said finally, ushering them inside and closing the door behind them. "Can I get you anything?" 

"No, thanks. We're fine," Aeris answered. "How have you been, Mom?" 

"All right, save for worrying about you constantly. I wasn't hearing wonderful things about you from your friends. I mean, goodness, four years!" 

She smiled in reassurance. "But I'm doing wonderfully now that Sephiroth's back." 

"Yes, well..." Again the disapproving glance at the swordsman. "What do you two plan on doing with yourselves?" 

"We're going to get married sometime soon, I expect," Aeris answered. "We haven't figured out when yet." 

Elmyra blinked. "Married?" 

She nodded brightly. "Yes. Did you expect us to wait? I've waited long enough, don't you think?" 

"Yes, yes, but..." Her eyes flicked towards Sephiroth. 

"You would rather she chose someone else," the swordsman finished quietly. "Quite understandable and even sensible of you." 

"Well, I mean..." Elmyra fumbled, taken aback by his frankness. "That's not quite what I..." 

"It's all right, Mom," Aeris interrupted. "We all know you don't think very highly of him after all that's happened. That's why we're here: to set you at ease with the idea of us as a couple." 

The woman nodded. "In that case, there's something I want to know. If you are such a wonderful person, Sephiroth, why did you kill my daughter?" 

"Mom--" Aeris began, shock and worry threaded through her voice; she had not expected something so spiteful from her mother, and she knew how painful it was for him to consider it. 

"Aeris, it is all right," he interrupted, voice calm and betraying none of his inner torture, though his eyes were downcast. "It is a valid question afterall... Except, Mrs. Gainsborough, that you expect me to give you excuses, and I have none to offer." 

"But you must have a reason at least," Elmyra insisted. 

Sephiroth sighed. "I killed her because I was not strong enough to stop myself. I was not strong enough to go against Jenova. But those are not reasons, are they? Jenova had her reasons for wanting her dead, but I did not. And that is why it was so terrible; I did not even want to do it, and yet I ignored those feelings." He nearly scoffed in self-mockery, but decided against it. "It did not even accomplish anything, save the taking of another life." 

He felt Aeris squeeze his hand. "Jenova's wishes meant a lot to you then, and you couldn't even remember me," she reminded him. "Of course you wouldn't go against her." 

He glanced at her, and her smile was nearly enough to make the pain vanish. 

Elmyra looked back and forth between the two. "I think I can see why he needs you, Aeris, but I can't comprehend why you're so terribly attached to him. Unless it's just as it always was, with you wanting to help everyone, no matter who they were." 

She shook her head. "I want to help him, yes, but not just because he's hurt. He's as much a comfort to me as I am to him." A sad smile crossed her face and her tone turned reflective. "I know you heard me some of those nights when I cried myself to sleep. Even though, come morning, I pretended I hadn't cried and you pretended you hadn't heard." 

The woman nodded. "Yes, I did. I probably should have done something, but you were so determined to convince me you were happy that I couldn't. Quite frankly, you've always baffled me." 

"And that's exactly it," Aeris stated. "I've always baffled _everyone_, and that's always set me apart. Alone." She was smiling now. "But Sephiroth understands me. You probably think we're so different and you're probably wondering how on earth we could even be friends, let alone lovers, but you'd be surprised how many of the same things we've gone through." 

"Oh? Like what?" 

Her smile faded just the slightest bit. "A lot of painful things, actually... Misunderstanding is only one of them. We've both been specimens of Professor Hojo. We've both been used. We've both sacrificed. We've both been lonely. I think that counts for quite a bit." 

Elmyra faltered. "One wouldn't think such things of Shinra's great general. One would think..." She trailed off. 

"...that he had been well off, yes?" Sephiroth asked. "Content with all the perquisites of his position? It is a common misconception, though if I was unhappy, it was probably my own fault." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I had always been taught to ignore my emotions, so I did. I was foolish to accept that doctrine." 

"Always?" the woman queried, looking surprised. It was the least suspicious expression he had seen directed towards him so far. "You mean that you were brought up that way?" 

Sephiroth nodded. "Of course," he replied, as if it were common knowledge. "Hojo wanted to create a perfect being, and, to him, that meant one lacking emotions." 

Elmyra was looking at him uncertainly now, as if she found herself sympathizing with him in spite of herself. "That does seem rather tragic," she admitted. 

He shrugged and looked away. He was glad, at least, that he had not earned her pity. Sympathy, perhaps, but not pity. 

"What about your parents?" she asked suddenly. "Didn't they object to this whole thing?" 

At that, he had to scoff. "Hojo was my father, and my mother was dead. Of course there was no one to object. I was born for the experiment, afterall." 

"How cruel," Elmyra exclaimed. 

Sephiroth glanced at her. "Don't misunderstand. I did not have it as hard as it sounds. I could have escaped if I had wanted." 

"Then why didn't you?" 

He shook his head. He did not want to answer. 

"Why didn't you?" she repeated. 

"Mom," Aeris cut in finally. "You don't realize how personal a question that is... Perhaps we should switch to a more suitable topic. Something less... painful." 

Sephiroth looked at her, smiling minutely in gratitude. 

"Yes, yes, you're probably right," Elmyra agreed hurriedly. "What shall we talk about?" 

"Have you heard about the party we're throwing at Tifa's bar?" Aeris asked. 

The woman shook her head. "No, I haven't. What's it for?" 

"Sephiroth's birthday, actually," she replied with a smile. "It's the first one he'll celebrate..." 

Elmyra turned to him. "How old will you be turning?" 

He shifted uncertainly and glanced at Aeris. "...how old _will_ I be?" 

She laughed. "Well, if you'd never died, you'd be forty this year. But, you know... take fourteen years out of that, and you're only twenty-six." 

"And you?" 

"I would have been thirty-two this year, but I guess I'll be turning twenty-seven. Which makes me older than you," she teased, grinning. 

"Hmph," he said, though he permitted himself a small smirk. 

"Anyway," Aeris went on, turning back to her mother. "Are you going to the party?" 

"Me?" Elmyra queried. "Of course not! It's for you and all your friends, not your parents." 

"Sephiroth's mother is going to be there, and she's older than you are. Well, sort of..." 

She blinked. "Sephiroth's mother? But I thought he said she had died..." 

"Oh, dear..." Aeris murmured, then went on to explain. "I revived her, you see, four years ago. I did it for Vincent; he's one of my friends from Avalanche, and he was in love with her back when she was alive before. It's sort of complicated..." 

"I can see that," Elmyra said flatly. 

"So anyway, Lucrecia will be there. She doesn't look her age at all, but what does that matter? You'd like her, Mom, you would. And Vincent will be there, and Cid and Shera, and Barret..." 

The woman nodded. "I suppose I'll come, if you think I should." 

Aeris smiled. "Oh, by the way, how is Marlene? How old is she now? Thirteen? Gods, it seems like only yesterday that she was a little girl, only four years old..." 

"Indeed it does. Yes, she's thirteen, but she hasn't yet become a rebellious teenager, thank heavens. She's always been such a sweet little girl." 

Sephiroth was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. "Who is Marlene?" he inquired. 

"That's right," Aeris said. "You don't know her. She's Barret's adopted daughter. You'll have to meet her if she goes to the party." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because you'll be needing some experience with children before you have any of your own," Elmyra stated. 

He blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?" 

"I will be wanting grandchildren, you know." 

Sephiroth looked to Aeris for help, but she was laughing silently, holding her side. "I, ah, hadn't thought of it, Mrs. Gainsborough..." he faltered. 

To his surprise, Elmyra smiled in amusement and started laughing quietly along with Aeris. Why did they both find his discomfort with the subject so amusing? 

"Seph," Aeris managed finally, "you are so incredibly adorable when you blush." 

He eyed her quizzically for a moment, then shook his head. "Whatever." 

She took a deep breath, then let it out. "Well. Mom, do you mind entertaining Sephiroth for a while? I've got to go out and buy him something for his birthday. Haven't had a chance yet, you know." 

Sephiroth looked at her with astonishment. "But Aeris, you don't need to get me anything. Besides, you already--" 

"Hush," she interrupted. "I won't get into that argument with you again. And I was going to give that to you whenever you got back. It's not a birthday present." 

He sighed. "All right..." 

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." She nodded to Elmyra. "I'll see you later, Mom." 

The woman nodded mutely, and both she and Sephiroth watched as Aeris disappeared out the door. The stared at it for a moment, then turned uneasily to look at each other. 

"Well," said Elmyra. 

The swordsman fidgeted. 

"Well," she repeated. "Have you had any girlfriends before Aeris?" 

He shook his head. 

"Hm. That's surprising, considering how handsome you are." 

He shrugged. "I was never interested in women before." 

"Aeris has had two boyfriends before," Elmyra stated. 

Sephiroth nodded, wondering if there was any point to this conversation. Elmyra truly vexed him. "Yes, she told me. And I knew both of them." 

"Did you? Well, I suppose you were all in SOLDIER, weren't you?" 

"Cloud wasn't." 

"But he said..." 

The swordsman looked away. "He thought he had been in SOLDIER, but he was only a trooper. He suffered some memory difficulties..." 

"Memory difficulties?" she persisted. "What from?" 

"From when I burned down his hometown," Sephiroth replied flatly. 

"Oh." 

He glanced at her. She seemed to be trying to find a safe topic. 

"So, why are you interested in Aeris if you weren't interested in any other women?" she asked. 

"You have to ask?" he said, mildly surprised. "Surely you've realized that Aeris is different from the others. She is... perfect. No one has ever treated me as she has. To think, I expected her to hate me like everyone else..." 

"Hardly everyone hates you," Elmyra told him. "Otherwise, why would you even be here now, hmm? Aeris said all the people you killed were going to decide if you lived or not. Obviously, most of them don't hate you, even though you murdered them." 

"One of Aeris's miracles of understanding, I'm sure." He nodded half to himself. "You must be quite disappointed in me. You never wanted her to fall for a SOLDIER, and I was SOLDIER's general; you wanted her boyfriend to be gentle, and I have been far from it; you wanted him to be amicable, and I am quite cold." 

She blinked. "Was Aeris talking about my expectations for you?" 

Sephiroth shook his head. "Hardly at all. She only said you would probably dislike me, which is no surprise." 

"Then how did you guess all those other things?" 

He hesitated, finding that he really did not know. "I suppose... judging by your manner..." 

Elmyra nodded slowly. "I think I'm beginning to see it now." 

"See what?" 

"Why she chose you. You're almost as good as figuring people out as she is, aren't you?" 

"No, not really," he said, wondering not how she had managed to get that impression, but how he had managed to give it. They had hardly talked of anything of importance. Then again, she had merely said he was good at understanding people, and he had always been able to read between the lines. Emotions had been what confused him. Not so much anymore, though. 

"Modest, too," Elmyra added. "I must say, you're not what I expected." 

"What were you expecting?" he asked, curious. 

"Someone arrogant and commanding. Certainly you're not--what did you say?--amicable, but you _are_ sort of gentle, in your own way." 

Sephiroth refrained from scoffing and simply looked away again. 

"By the way," she went on, "what was it that Aeris gave to you?" 

"Ah... a materia, actually," he answered slowly. 

"Materia?" Emyra repeated. "What kind of materia?" 

He drew it carefully from the pocket where he had been keeping it--a poor place for it, he thought, and he would have to figure out something more suitable--and held it in his open palm to show her. 

"A _white_ materia!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen that kind before, unless... no, no... She always used to wear that in her hair. I remember now. But I've never seen another like it." 

Sephiroth replaced the orb in his pocket. "That is because there isn't another like it. It is the only White Materia, and it summons Holy. Aeris used it when I summoned Meteor... I really don't know why she gave it to me." 

Elmyra smiled kindly, an expression he had not expected from her. "She used to wear it like a good luck charm. Maybe she's decided that she doesn't need it anymore." 

"I hope she doesn't." 

* * *

Aeris was off greeting their guests as they came in, one or two at a time, a broad smile on her face, cheerful and genuine. Sephiroth had stayed at her side for a time, but had since retreated to a corner of the bar where he was out of the way, but still able to watch her. 

The bar was not as spacious as some, but, as Aeris had remarked, bigger than Tifa's old Seventh Heaven in Midgar. It stood on a corner, at an intersection between two streets. A dim yellow light permeated the room. There were two counters that met at a right angle, bar stools placed evenly along them. Tifa had left the way behind the counters open so that the guests had access to whatever liquor she had back there, and whatever happened to be in the refrigerator. 

There was also space enough for two fair-sized tables on either side of the room. There were a few native plants potted and placed about the room, a poster of an ocean scene spanning one wall, and a jukebox near where Aeris stood at the entrance. 

"E-excuse me..." a shy little voice started. 

He shifted his gaze to look at the speaker; she was a tiny slip of a girl, a child with large brown eyes and dark brown hair in braids just past her shoulders and straight bangs across her forehead. Marlene, he guessed, judging by her age. 

"Excuse me," she repeated with greater confidence. "You're Sephiroth, aren't you?" 

The question amused him; of course she knew he was Sephiroth. Everyone did. "Yes," he answered. 

She smiled hesitantly. "I'm Marlene." 

He nodded. "Barret's daughter, I assume." The two seemed like complete opposites, Barret and Marlene. 

"Yes," she replied, eagerly. His recognition seemed to encourage her. "I thought I'd come say hi. I mean, this is supposed to be your party, isn't it? And here you are in the corner..." 

The swordsman shrugged. "I prefer not to draw much attention." 

"But isn't that really the point of a birthday party?" Marlene asked, somewhat puzzled, as she hopped up onto a barstool near him. 

"This is my first," he confided. "I would not know." 

"Oh, I see. Well... I'm shy myself, but you should really just let loose and enjoy yourself, you know?" 

Sephiroth nodded towards the door. "I am waiting for Aeris." 

The girl glanced her way, then looked back at him. "I heard that Aeris waited a whole four years for you to come back to life," she said brightly. "I think that's awfully romantic, don't you?" 

He tilted his head. "Do all young girls have such strange notions?" he asked. 

"Strange notions?" she repeated. "What do you mean?" 

"How could subjecting oneself to four years of loneliness possibly be romantic?" 

Marlene answered almost matter-of-factly, "Oh, easily. It's more of a tragic romanticism, though, I think. I mean, I know it had to be hard on her to be alone that long, but it's touching, too. And it should be especially so for you, considering she did it for you." 

He shook his head. "It would be very selfish of me to appreciate that kind of sacrifice... I almost wish she had not waited." 

"How can you say that? You wanted to come back and find her off with some other guy?" 

"Yes." 

She frowned, considering this for a long moment, then finally shook her head. "I don't get it." 

"Perhaps you will understand when you fall in love," he suggested. 

The girl sighed. "That's what everyone tells me. 'Oh, you'll understand when you're in love,' they say. How hard can it be to explain?" 

Sephiroth shrugged. "I could probably explain it to you, and when I was through, you would nod and say, 'Ah yes, that seems logical.' But years later, you would experience love for yourself, and you would find it just as confusing as before, if not more so. So why endeavor to comprehend it without experiencing it first?" 

"So it's different for everybody, right?" Marlene concluded uncertainly. 

"I suppose. But it is easier to understand motives and reasons once you have gone through it, even if it was quite different for you." 

She smiled a little. "I'll probably end up looking back at what I think now and wondering how I could ever be so silly, won't I?" 

"Quite possibly," he agreed. 

"Do you?" 

He blinked. "Do I what?" 

"Think what you used to believe is pretty stupid now." 

"Of course." 

She swiveled back and forth on the stool. "Sephiroth?" 

His gaze had wandered to Aeris, who looked about ready to seek him out, but now he looked back at the girl. "Yes?" 

"Can I call you Seph?" 

A pause. "Certainly." 

Marlene smiled. "You know what? I've heard too many stories to count about you, from Papa, from Cloud, from Tifa, but it's hard to believe them all now. I hope I fall in love with someone as nice as you." 

Sephiroth stared at her in astonishment, failing to notice that Aeris was close enough to overhear now. "Nice?" he queried. "Whatever gave you that impression?" 

"What?" she asked, not seeming to realize how absurd it was to everyone to attribute kindness to him. "You don't treat me like just some kid, and you're honest. I think it's nice." 

"I didn't mean for it to seem that way..." he faltered. 

The girl blinked. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Oh, don't try to find any logic in that," Aeris said, startling the two. "Sephiroth thinks he has some sort of reputation to protect, that's all." Her laughing gaze met Sephiroth's, and he raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

"He can't possibly want people to think he's evil, can he?" Marlene asked. 

"Of course not," she replied. "That's why it's so illogical." 

"But Aeris," Sephiroth said with a faint smirk, "what am I supposed to do when you are always telling people how nice I am?" He waved a hand in Marlene's direction. "If you keep it up, I'll have _friends_, and then we'll never have any time to ourselves." 

Aeris laughed. "Is that how it is? And I suppose you're worried about having admirers, too, hmm?" 

The question caught him a bit off guard, but he recovered quickly. "I know you wouldn't want to make anyone jealous. You have probably had enough of love triangles, yes?" 

"You're right, of course," she replied smoothly, then shook her head. "Oh, poor Marlene, we've left her quite bewildered." 

The girl smiled shyly. "It's all right, Miss Aeris. I think I'll leave you two be..." 

"I don't blame you. And call me Aeris," she added. 

Marlene nodded. "All right... Aeris. I'll talk to you later, Seph." She hopped off the stool and wandered off, quite probably to find someone closer to her age. 

"So everyone is here?" Sephiroth asked, surveying the room. 

"Yes," she answered. "And I must say, you certainly have a knack for finding the most obscure and unobtrusive corners." 

"Really? Then how did you find me so quickly?" 

"Because I know you." 

He raised an eyebrow. 

She relented. "All right, all right. I watched you to see where you went." 

He smirked. "That's what I thought." 

"Have you talked to anyone besides Marlene?" Aeris asked. 

The swordsman shook his head. "I have not sought them out." 

"I'm sure they'd all like to talk to you. It has been four years for all of us, you'll remember, even if it only seemed like a week at most to you." 

He nodded. "I know. I wanted to wait for you." 

"Worried about how some of them might react?" she wondered. 

"No; merely uncertain, and I would rather be with you anyway." 

She placed her hands on her hips. "You've been with me constantly for two weeks straight, and they haven't seen you in years." 

"The latter point is valid," Sephiroth told her quietly, "but I can never get enough of you." 

A smile softened her expression. "I know how you feel. But you ought to at least..." She trailed off, glancing to her left with a start as Minerva walked a few steps past her and stopped, staring at Sephiroth. A moment later, she closed the distance between them, and hugged him, a gesture that surprised Sephiroth before he realized that she had had years to get used to this. He returned the embrace. 

Reno was standing awkwardly a little behind Aeris, and she turned, took him by the arm, and quietly led him away. 

Minerva pulled away, glancing at them, then returned her gaze to Sephiroth. "...I missed you," she said. 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that; he hadn't been conscious enough to miss her. He had missed Aeris though... vaguely, in dreamlike waverings of emotion and blurred mental images. "I am sorry," he said. 

She shook her head. "You did nothing to apologize for. I'm only glad that you are back. It would have been nice to have you around..." 

"At first, I suppose," Sephiroth reflected, "but I am sure you have long since adjusted to your new life." 

"For the most part, yes," she replied. "There are some things I doubt I'll ever get used to, though." 

He nodded. "Now that I'm back... you and Reno will marry, yes?" 

"Yes. Reno and Elena have been trying to get me involved in the wedding plans, but I really don't care enough about that sort of thing. I have heard little girls plan their weddings from young ages, but... why bother with plans? Would it not be better unrehearsed, spontaneous, natural...?" 

"I have not thought much about weddings." 

Minerva tilted her head. "What of your own? Or does Aeris not consider it so important?" 

"We have talked a little about it, casually," he admitted. "She does not seem to want anything grand or fancy, though I can tell it will be a very significant event to her." 

"It seems to mean a lot to everyone," she remarked. "I feel as though I've missed something." 

"Perhaps you have to be raised with the idea of marriage as a great event. It is supposed to bind two people together spiritually, or something of the sort... You would probably get more specific answers from Reno; I never cared to learn much on the subject." 

"I will ask him later." 

Sephiroth nodded. "What else has been going on?" 

"Well..." She considered this, then a slight smile crossed her face. "Lately, Reno has been trying to get me to start a musical career. He is only half-joking, but I find the idea quite amusing." 

"You would be good at it, if you could get past your embarrassment," he said. "However... there aren't really many entertainers anymore, are there?" 

"More writers than anything," Minerva answered. "They do not have to worry about censorship anymore. Television is a fairly small market now, or so they tell me. Very few stations, very few movies. There are theaters, though, for plays and concerts. We've never gone to any." 

"I wonder if Aeris would like to go," Sephiroth mused. 

"If you ever stay in Junon for any length of time, perhaps we can all go out to see a play," she suggested. 

He nodded. "That sounds... pleasant. I will mention it to her." 

They both noticed Reno approaching at the same time. "Hi," he said, not quite casually. "Aeris said it was prolly okay for me to intrude on your conversation now." 

"You mean 'join in,'" Minerva corrected. 

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged and turned back to Sephiroth. "I didn't get a chance to say how great it is to have you back and all. I don't think I've _ever_ seen Aeris's spirits so high. I'll be looking forward to seeing more of you guys." 

"As will I," the swordsman replied. 

The redhead shifted. "I did wanna bring up one thing, though... I dunno if Elena will actually find the nerve to bother you about it, but, you know, when she heard you were alive, she got her hopes up again. Thinking that you'll bring Tseng back and everything." 

"I did tell her I would try," said Sephiroth, "but I do not know if I will be able to now... I am not nearly as powerful. Aeris may have to be the one to do it, if she is willing, and, perhaps more importantly, if the Planet is willing." 

"Well, the Planet never had any objections before, did it?" Reno asked. 

"I suppose Aeris did not tell anyone about how busy it has been. It could not even find the time or energy to spare to _speak_ to her until about a month ago." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

Minerva answered, "Extracting a soul from the Lifestream means taking energy from the Planet. Somewhat like drawing blood from a human. If the Planet has been overworked, it is already weak enough without Sephiroth or Aeris reviving more people. You should really pay more attention to planet study, Reno." 

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely. "My memory's not as great as yours. It probably doesn't help that I'm only human." 

"No, it probably doesn't," she agreed, "though it is hard to imagine having a limited memory..." 

Sephiroth said nothing. He certainly had no trouble imagining it. He did not even need to imagine, only remember. 

"Anyway," Reno said, "I think I saw Delphine and Katrina looking for us. Haven't seen them in a while. You wanna go say hi?" 

Minerva nodded. "All right." She offered Sephiroth a smile. "I just realized... it is nice to be certain that no dangers will find you between now and our next meeting." 

"Indeed it is," he murmured. 

"Later, Seph." Reno grinned, knowing how the casual remark sounded just after Minerva's words. 

Sephiroth shook his head, amused, and watched the two walk away. 

Several minutes elapsed before Aeris rejoined him. "Barret caught sight of me," she said by way of explanation. "It's been a very long time indeed since I've seen him. He can get pretty emotional sometimes... It always manages to surprise me." 

He nodded a bit, but could think of no reply. Aeris seemed content with the silence. Finally, though, he decided to speak his mind. "It was a little late, you know." 

"Hmm?" she asked. 

"What Elmyra said about needing experience..." 

"What do you mean?" 

He nodded towards Minerva; he could see her across the room with Reno, Katrina, and Delphine. "Do you know who her father is?" 

Aeris blinked, then looked at him with understanding. "Oh, Sephiroth. You didn't even know, so what could you have done? Besides, I think you're doing a fine job now. I noticed how she always went to you for advice." 

"But that works both ways," he said. "I ask advice of her as well." 

"It doesn't matter. And anyway, you seemed to get along well with Marlene, too. In fact, she seemed quite smitten with you." 

He raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I think she has a crush on you." 

Sephiroth scoffed. "Nonsense. She is only thirteen." 

Aeris looked amused. "I guess you wouldn't have ever had a crush, Seph. Teens get them frequently, and age really isn't a factor." 

"Apparently not." 

"Seriously, though, since you brought it up... what do you think? About having children, I mean." 

"Honestly? I'm afraid I make a terrible father. You would have to raise the children by yourself; I have no idea what to do with them." 

"Nonsense," she insisted. "Just do the opposite of everything your father did, and you'll do fine." 

"Will I really?" he asked. 

She smiled reassuringly. "Of course. I'll help you." 

He nodded slightly, but did not have time to reply before a small figure tackled him, making him start and nearly hurt her--until he realized that it was Yuffie, her arms around him in a violent hug. 

"Why do you have to pick obscure corners to hang out in?" she demanded when she drew back. "I've been looking for you since I came in." 

Sephiroth merely looked at her blankly for a long moment, taking a step back and calming himself. 

She blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I scared you," she apologized. 

He shook his head slowly. "It's all right..." 

"But, _Gods_, it's good to see you." Yuffie's tone of voice took on the mock sternness again. "You made everybody so worried; you'd better not die again." 

"I do not plan on it," he replied. 

Aeris took hold of his arm in a possessive gesture. "I won't let him," she said with a grin. 

The ninja grinned back. "That's good to know. Do you think you can get him to join the rest of us? It's his party, afterall, isn't it?" 

"Hmm... He seems pretty rooted to this spot," she admitted. "He _does_ like corners." 

"Come on, Seph," said Yuffie. "Or do we have to drag you?" 

He raised an eyebrow, surveying her petite figure. "Do you honestly think that you could?" 

The ninja drew herself up, trying to seem taller. "You underestimate the great Yuffie Kisaragi." 

"Besides," Aeris added, casting her friend an amused look, "it can't be any harder than moving your dead body." 

"I was not resisting then," Sephiroth stated. 

"Oh? Then we do have to drag you...?" 

He laughed and shook his head. "No. I will go willingly." 

Aeris smiled, and Yuffie led the two out to a table where many of the others were hanging out. "Sephiroth's finally come out of hiding, guys," the ninja announced to the group. She poked him. "Come on, say hello." 

The swordsman blinked at her, then tilted his head and looked back at the others. "Ah... hello." 

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Katrina said. 

"I don't think you've met Delphine," Aeris added, gesturing to the girl beside Katrina. "She's a friend of ours. From Bone Village, but she moved to Cosmo Canyon a year or so ago." 

Sephiroth inclined his head. "It is nice to meet you, Delphine." 

"I'm honored to meet you, Sephiroth," she replied. "I've heard a lot about you from everyone." 

"Really?" he asked. "They must have exaggerated in some way then, for you to be 'honored.'" 

"Oh, don't be silly," Aeris laughed. "You're better than any story about you." 

He glanced at her, then pulled a chair out from the table, gesturing for her to sit down. 

"Thank you," she said, sitting next to Katrina. 

There was one empty chair at the table, on the other side of her, and Yuffie motioned for Sephiroth to take it when he glanced at her uncertainly. She then perched on the edge of the table near where Nanaki sat. Also around the table were Minerva, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tifa, and Cloud. Everyone sat close together, some practically on top of each other. 

"So, when's the wedding?" Katrina asked. 

"That would be a better question to ask Reno and Minerva, I think," Sephiroth replied. 

"Neh, we were thinking in a couple weeks," Reno said, shrugging, "but we don't have anything concrete yet." 

"Besides," Aeris put in quietly, "we don't want a big celebration. I was just thinking of having a quiet little wedding..." 

"But you're going to invite all of us, right?" Yuffie demanded. 

She started. "Is it really that important to everyone?" 

"Of course," said Nanaki. "We all want to see you get married. But, if you do not want to make a big deal of it, that is quite all right. We will get over it." 

"I guess... Well, when I was younger, it did seem like a wedding should be an extravagant event," Aeris admitted, "but now, it all seems so simple. So I want to keep it that way." She added, laughing, "I hope I'm not ruining anyone's plans for it." 

"No, I don't think anybody got that far yet," Katrina assured her. "We've anticipated the day, sure, but we weren't gonna plan it for you." 

Reno leaned across the table and said suddenly, "Hey, Cloud, Tifa, what're you guys doin' at this table? You're already married." 

"You thought they were gonna hang out with all the old people?" Elena asked him, pointing to another table occupied by Lucrecia, Vincent, Cid, Shera, Elmyra, Barret, Marlene, and Reeve. 

"Old people?" Rude asked of her. "Reeve, for one, is younger than me, and that girl is hardly old." 

"Well, they're at the wrong table," Elena stated. 

Reno rolled his eyes. "No, Elena, I didn't expect them to hang out with the 'old people.' I was just commenting on how the rest of us aren't tied down yet." 

"Yet," Katrina emphasized. 

"The only couple that's married," Tifa mused. "That won't be a title we get to keep for long, but we can at least claim to be the only couple with a kid for a little longer." 

"For a little longer, yes," Aeris said, glancing at Sephiroth with a little smile. 

He was glad she had decided not to mention Minerva, but the remark made him shift uncomfortably. 

The others laughed, and Aeris laughed along with them, leaning against Sephiroth. Eventually, he put an arm around her and chuckled quietly. It probably was amusing, he had to admit. For him, the humor was in the fact that everyone kept embarrassing him with the same references. 

"Anyway," said Yuffie, "I hope you guys aren't going to stay in the City of the Ancients." 

Aeris shook her head. "No, I packed up all my things and brought them with me. Maybe we'll go there every now and then, but not to stay." 

"That's good to know," Cloud remarked. 

"Then where are you headed?" 

"Actually, Yuffie, we thought we might like to live in Wutai." 

The ninja blinked, and her eyes flicked to Sephiroth. "Really?" 

"Yes," he replied. "I have a lot of things to make up for there, if you'll let me." 

"Oh, sure," she said eagerly. "I could use your help. And... well, we do have a guest room you guys can use till you can get a house of your own." 

Aeris smiled. "That sounds lovely, Yuffie." 

She grinned and said boastfully to the others, "You guys should all be jealous. I get to have Aeris and Sephiroth living under my roof." 

"We are very envious indeed," Minerva said. 

"Hey, Seph," Marlene asked, having gotten up from the other table and come to lean over his shoulder. "When are you gonna open your presents?" 

He looked at her blankly for a moment. "Presents?" 

"Well, I got you something," Yuffie put in, surprising him. He had not expected anything from anyone besides Aeris. "I dunno about everybody else." 

"I got him something also," said Nanaki. 

"We did, too," Reno added. 

Aeris smiled up at Sephiroth. "You know I got you something, love, but I can't really give it to you now." 

"What is it?" he asked, a bit confused and curious. 

She waggled a finger at him. "Tsk, tsk. I can't _tell_ you. It'll ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait." 

"All right." 

"But you can open the other ones now," Yuffie said. "Is that okay with everybody?" 

The question was met with agreement. 

"Just see if anyone over there has anything for him," Tifa added, nodding towards the other table. 

"I already asked," said Marlene, hopping up onto the table next to Yuffie. "They didn't. And they wanted me to drag Sephiroth over to say hi to them after he opened the ones he had, but I really don't know how I'm supposed to manage that." 

"We could do it, I'll bet. Just you and me." Yuffie looked Sephiroth over and amended, "Well. Maybe Aeris, too." 

He shook his head. "You don't have to drag me anywhere." 

"Damn," she said, snapping her fingers. "I wanted to see if we actually could." 

"You couldn't." 

"That's what _you_ think." 

Nanaki cleared his throat. "I believe Sephiroth was going to open his gifts, yes?" 

"I'll go get them," Aeris said, quickly rising and striding to the counter to retrieve a few boxes of varied sizes, neatly wrapped. She placed them in front of Sephiroth as she sat back down. 

With their faces urging him on, he hesitantly chose the one on the top to open first. It was from Minerva and Reno, as the label said, though he doubted either of them had wrapped it. Minerva would not have bothered, and Reno could not have done it so neatly. Blue paper with a dull shine covered it, folded precisely and secured with tape. Probably Elena's work, he decided as he proceeded to ruin it. 

Inside the narrow box lay a sort of hoop with cord spread across it like a spiderweb and black-tipped silver feathers hanging from it. He glanced up at Minerva, perplexed. 

"It is a dreamcatcher," she explained. "It is supposed to catch nightmares so that you do not have them." 

"Probably more for decoration now that you two're back together," Reno said with a wink. "But we thought it was kinda neat." 

Sephiroth nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." 

"'welcome." 

He set the dreamcatcher aside and picked up the next item, from Yuffie, which was wrapped in a vibrant red which somehow made him think of fall leaves rather than blood. Inside this box lay a Wutain-style shirt of black, embroidered with a deep blue-green thread. He looked up at Yuffie. 

"I guess it's more appropriate than I'd intended, since you'll be moving to Wutai," she said. "I won't say you'll fit right in because you won't, really, but at least you'll look more Wutain, though your eyes are slanted right." 

"Probably because my father was Wutain," he said, surprised that he managed to say this without contempt. The absence of it made everyone comfortable with the statement, rather than anxious. 

Yuffie nodded, then grinned. "As it is, I just figured you might need new clothes." 

Sephiroth glanced down at himself; Aeris had done her best to mend his clothing, but it still did not look new or perfectly in tact. It looked well-worn. He looked back up, smirking. "I suppose I do. Thank you." 

"No problem." 

The last gift was from Nanaki, unwrapped in a plain brown cardboard box. Opening it, he found a soft robe inside, white and with red triangles trimming it. He blinked, recognizing it as the robe of a healer from times when people could still make a profession out of it. But Shinra had made materia as easy to get as newspapers, and people hadn't needed healers anymore. 

He glanced at Nanaki. "A healer's robe?" he queried. "Why?" 

The guardian gave him a cat-like smile. "I thought it appropriate. Aeris has told you why many times, I am sure." 

Sephiroth turned to Aeris and met her green eyes. Slowly, he smiled. He looked back at Nanaki and nodded. "It is appropriate. Thank you." 

"You are quite welcome." 

He placed the items back in their boxes and stacked them neatly. The paper, though, he left lying half-crumpled on the table. "As for the rest of you... thank you simply for coming, and for many other things you have done." 

"There's no need to thank us," Katrina said. "You've done things for us, too." 

He nodded hesitantly, then got to his feet, glancing across the room. "I suppose I should go greet them, yes?" 

Aeris stood also, smiling. "Yes, let's go say hello." 

Taking her hand, he walked to the other table, Aeris at his side and Marlene following. "Marlene said for me to come over," he stated. 

Lucrecia looked up instantly, her eyes brightening at the sight of him. "There you are, Sephiroth! Come, sit down, there's room." 

Reeve moved over a seat, and Sephiroth and Aeris sat down between him and Lucrecia. Marlene remained standing, leaning over her father's shoulder. Barret's gaze was the only one mildly hostile. 

"It's so wonderful to see you," Lucrecia went on. "You've been gone far too long." 

He nodded. "I have." 

"So, go on, tell us what you plan to do with yourselves." 

"Well, we are moving to Wutai," Sephiroth answered tentatively. "Yuffie has offered us lodging in her house..." 

"Her dad'll give you all hell for that," Cid warned. 

The swordsman nodded. "I am aware of that." 

"Can we expect a wedding any time soon?" Reeve asked, smiling. 

"A marriage, yes," Aeris replied, "but no huge wedding ceremony. Sorry to disappoint." 

"There's no need to apologize, dear," Lucrecia told her. "After four years, I think you deserve whatever kind of wedding you want." 

"And whatever kind of life she wants afterwards," Sephiroth added quietly. 

Aeris smiled at him, saying nothing. She did not need to say anything. 

"Cid, you didn't tell me they made such a cute couple," Shera reproved. 

"Hell, am I supposed to be a good judge about things like that?" 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" 

The pilot snorted. "To women, maybe." 

"The man's right," Barret stated. "I mean, it's _Sephiroth_. Hard ta get past dat." 

"I am inclined to agree with you on that," Sephiroth said with mild amusement. "My reputation precedes me." 

"An' it's about as bad a reputation as you can get," Cid remarked. "But people get over it. Most of 'em. Sorta." 

"Cid..." said Shera. 

He glanced at her and ran a hand through his hair. "What?" 

She shook her head and looked over at Sephiroth and Aeris. "Best of luck to you two. I know you haven't had much of it before." 

"Looking back, I wouldn't say that..." Aeris replied. "How many other people that you know have gotten second chances at life?" She nodded to Lucrecia. "There's you, yes... but I know plenty who died young, and none of them were given life again. I think we can call ourselves lucky." 

Sephiroth shook his head in disagreement. "Myself, perhaps, but it was not luck who killed you and brought you back to this world to suffer." 

"Oh, yes, you're right," she said. "That was you. You killed me, and I lost you; you brought me back, and I found you." 

He blinked, then laughed softly. "As always, there is no use arguing with you." 

Aeris laughed, too, and leaned her head on his shoulder. 


	35. A Second Chance

Elmyra was the first to leave the party; it did not surprise Aeris. Her mother had never liked staying up late, especially not before a day of travel. She, Barret, and Marlene were going to return to Midgar the next day. So Aeris and Sephiroth went with her to the door of the bar. 

"I'll admit, I had more fun than I thought I would," Elmyra said. "I'm glad you talked me into coming." 

Aeris smiled. "I'm glad you came. I've missed you." 

"Oh, no you haven't," the woman laughed. "You spent all your time missing _him_." She nodded towards Sephiroth, who stood awkwardly by them. "What do you care about this old woman?" 

"Mom, you know that's not true," she stated, giving her mother a brief hug. "I mean, maybe I missed him more than you, but I still thought of you every now and then. I kept thinking, '_Now_ she'd probably call me crazy.' You never did before, but..." 

"That whole waiting business," Elmyra said with mock disdain. "You're not the only one who's gone through that, dear. But perhaps you've had it the toughest." 

Aeris shook her head and hugged Sephiroth from the side. "With each day that I'm with him, those four years seem like less and less of a big deal. He was worth the wait." 

He looked down at her thoughtfully. "I am glad to hear it," he murmured. 

Elmyra smiled. "Yes, you do make a lovely couple, though certainly not a conventional one. Aeris, you'll keep in touch from now on? I'd love to hear about how your marriage turns out." 

"I'll keep in touch," she confirmed. "And do you think you could come to our wedding? We're only asking you and a few others..." 

"Of course I'll come." 

Aeris smiled. "Thanks." 

"Well. I should be going." She nodded to Sephiroth. "I... I apologize for any truly harsh words I said to you. I only..." 

He held up a hand. "There is no need for apologies. I am well aware of my reputation and my actions. You had every right to say what you did, and I have ever reason to feel grateful to you for choosing to approve of me in spite of everything. Thank you." 

Elmyra blinked, astounded. "You're perfectly welcome," she managed. "Goodnight, both of you." 

"Goodnight," they both answered. 

Aeris laughed once she had left. "You certainly made a good impression, Seph," she said. "I'm proud of you, I really am." 

"If the people in Wutai were so forgiving, I would have it simple, wouldn't I? But I know they will hold grudges..." 

"Don't worry about that now. Smile. Laugh. Enjoy this night." 

Sephiroth did smile, though not in deference. "I am enjoying it, Aeris. Almost as much as that one night in Cosmo Canyon." 

She tilted her head. "Almost?" 

"Almost," he repeated, tracing her face with a fingertip. "There are moments this night when you've seemed as though you were trying too hard. Then, you were completely honest. I liked that. But I know you don't want them to notice that you're not fully healed." 

She nodded slowly. "...we'll talk about that later, all right? Not here, in this bar." 

"And certainly not with people watching us," he added. 

Blinking, she looked around. Indeed, a good handful of the guests were watching the pair by the door. "...I hadn't noticed," she said sheepishly. Her gaze turned to Barret and Marlene as the two got up and headed over towards them, the latter with heavy reluctance. 

"It's Marlene's bedtime," the huge man explained. He made even Sephiroth seem small and thin, and he certainly dwarfed Aeris and Marlene. Aeris noted for the fifth time that night that he had replaced the gun on his arm with an artificial hand. She wondered why she found it so difficult to remember. 

"I don't know why he won't let me stay up later, just this one night," Marlene said, pleading her case to both Aeris and Sephiroth. 

"You already got an extra hour," Barret told her. "Ya shouldn't complain." 

"But how often to all of you get together?" the girl asked. "This is the first time in nine years, isn't it? _Nine years_..." She trailed off, her shoulders slumping a bit when she saw that her father's expression had not changed. 

"Well, goodnight, Marlene," Aeris said, with an undertone of apology in her voice. 

"Goodnight," she replied politely, then nodded to Sephiroth. "Happy birthday, Seph. And congratulations to both of you." 

"Yeah, good luck," Barret added, sincerely if a bit hurriedly. He turned to usher his daughter out the door, Marlene looking back over her shoulder and waving. 

"Thank you. Goodnight," both Aeris and Sephiroth called after them. They looked at each other in puzzlement for a moment before Aeris laughed. 

"Now we're even starting to speak at the same time," she said. 

"Well, farewells are fairly simple..." he replied hesitantly. "It is easy to say them in unison." 

She shook her head. "All right, I'll agree with you there. But I'd like to think we know each other well enough to finish each other's sentences and voice the same thoughts." 

"We probably already do it without noticing," Sephiroth remarked. 

Aeris smiled. "Probably." 

They rejoined the others, and not until several hours later, some time past midnight, did everyone come to the agreement that it was time to turn in. Reno and Minerva met the two Cetra at the door. 

"We'll see ya next week," Reno said, the usual wide grin on his face. "Thanks for agreeing to help out." 

"It's our pleasure," Aeris replied. 

"Sephiroth..." Minerva began falteringly. "I have not told anyone, about what she said." 

"You were that certain that I could tell them myself?" he asked in reply, without hesitation. 

Aeris glanced at him in surprise and confusion. She had no idea what they were talking about, and it amazed her that he had understood such a vague remark so quickly. She resolved to ask him about it later. 

Minerva nodded. "I had to be certain. Otherwise..." 

"I understand," he interrupted. "I will tell them." 

She nodded again, glanced at Reno, and smiled at the redhead's quizzical expression. "Let's go," she said simply, and he followed her out the door, too bemused to remember a farewell. 

Elena came up next, merely nodding her farewell and intent on heading out. 

Sephiroth stopped her with a hand placed awkwardly on her shoulder. "We will... ask the Planet about Tseng," he told her. "I can give you no guarantees, though. I suppose we'll check with you at the inn tomorrow morning, and you can come north with us if we can..." 

Her face lit up with a smile, and Aeris thought she might hug Sephiroth, but she restrained herself. "Really? That's wonderful! I'll... I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waved and ran out, calling after Reno and Minerva to wait up for her. 

"I sincerely hope that we do not have to disappoint her..." Sephiroth remarked. 

"Yes, so do I," Aeris agreed. 

"Still," Reeve said, stepping up to them with Rude, "any kind of resolution to this will be good for her. Do you know what I mean?" 

She nodded. "All too well, I'm afraid..." She hesitated, not having meant to say that. "Well, Reeve, I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" 

He smiled. "Right. Goodnight, Aeris." 

Rude echoed his 'goodnight,' and the two left the bar. 

Katrina and Delphine stopped on their way out. "Unless you guys are headed off somewhere, we'll probably see you around for the next couple days," Katrina said. "We're staying here till Tuesday." 

"I'm not sure how long we're staying," Aeris admitted. "It all depends. I know we will be leaving for Junon in a week, but practically everyone will be." 

"I can't believe they're finally getting married," Delphine said. "They've been engaged for _years_." 

"Indeed they have," she replied. 

The girl fidgeted. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it happen." 

Katrina smiled. "We all are. But come on, it's late." 

"Yeah," Delphine agreed. "These two are probably anxious to chase everyone out and have some alone time." 

Something in her friend's tone made Katrina eye her quizzically. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"Nevermind," she said, adjusting her glasses. "I've spent far too much time around Reno... Let's just go." 

"Goodnight, you two," Aeris said, mildly amused by the little exchange. Sephiroth did not appear to share the sentiment. 

"Goodnight!" the girls replied, turning to head for the inn. 

Lucrecia walked up to them, Vincent just behind her. "Oh, think," she said to Aeris, "soon, you'll be my daughter-in-law." She turned to Sephiroth. "And you... my son, married! I used to imagine it, you know. But I think it will be quite different from what I imagined. Will you tell me about your wedding?" 

"You're invited, Mother," Sephiroth told her. "As is Vincent. You can see it for yourself." 

"Oh really?" she asked, clasping her hands. "We'd love to come! Where will it be? And when?" 

"Not long after Reno and Minerva's wedding, I think," Aeris replied. "I'm not sure about the place yet, but I do have one in mind..." 

Vincent nodded as if he knew what place she was thinking of. It was possible that he did. He had been there, afterall... 

"Oh," said Lucrecia. "All right. You'll tell us when you're certain?" 

"Yes, we will," Aeris confirmed. They exchanged goodnights, and found Cid and Shera standing nearby once Vincent and Lucrecia had left. 

The pilot clapped Sephiroth on the shoulder, startling him, and said, "You know, I thought the whole damn thing was crazy from the start, but you're probably saner than I am. Congrats. You're lucky to have her." 

"Yes, I am," Sephiroth replied slowly, eyeing Cid almost warily. 

Aeris could have laughed. _Saner than he is?_ he was probably thinking. "Come now, Cid," she said aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

He scratched his head. "I don't have a damned clue." He put an arm around Shera. "But I've got her, so who cares?" 

"Right, Cid," Shera laughed. "Let's go before you make a fool of yourself." 

"It's a little late for that," he muttered as she guided him out the door. 

Aeris watched them go, shaking her head. She glanced down when Nanaki bumped her leg, and bent to stroke his face. "Tired of us two-legged things yet, Nanaki?" 

"Tired of you?" he queried. "You are really quite fascinating creatures." 

"Well, you're fascinating, too, if that counts for anything," she replied, smiling and standing. 

Yuffie was standing near Sephiroth, her hands shoved in her pockets. "So, when should I be expecting you guys?" 

"We'll come to Wutai in about two weeks," Aeris answered. "But, um..." She motioned the ninja closer and cast Sephiroth a warning look. She knew how good his hearing was, and she did not want him paying attention to her words. He nodded and strode farther down the entryway towards the door. 

"What I bought for Sephiroth," Aeris went on in a whisper. "I had it shipped to Wutai; I didn't think you'd mind... It should arrive there in a few days. Just as a heads-up, you know..." 

Yuffie nodded. "I got it." She grinned and gave Aeris a hug. "I'll see you later." She paused near Sephiroth. "...be prepared for a big fight when you meet my dad," she warned. "He has a _huge_ grudge against you." 

"I thought he might," the swordsman replied dryly. 

She laughed and headed out the door, waving. Nanaki followed soon after. Sephiroth closed the door after them. 

"Well," said Tifa from where she leaned against the counter. "This is actually a lot earlier than we usually clear people out and close up." 

Aeris wondered when they spent time with their son. The child was spending this one night at a neighbor's house, but what about all the other nights? Or did the bar not open until fairly late? She refrained from asking. 

Cloud stood beside his wife, hands behind his head. "It'll be nice to get a good night's sleep for once." 

"It's two AM, Cloud," Aeris stated with a glance at the clock. "How could you make this a 'good night's sleep'?" 

"By sleeping till noon," Tifa answered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we're going to lock up and head home, all right?" 

"All right." She headed for the exit, and Sephiroth held the door for her. The remained just outside the bar while Tifa and Cloud headed down the street to their villa. Aeris watched them go, then glanced up at the sky. A thin sheet of clouds stretched across most of it, and the moon was able to glow blurrily even behind it. A few stars were visible through gaps in the clouds. 

She turned back to Sephiroth. "Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" she asked. She still did not feel tired. 

"Certainly," he replied. 

Aeris took his hand, and they walked the short distance to the beach. She took a moment to remove her boots and carried them in her free hand, letting the sand caress her bare feet. The ocean stretched away to their left, dark and cool with the dimmed light of the moon brushing the wavetips. 

"I don't believe I have ever heard 'goodnight' said so many times in one night," Sephiroth remarked finally. It seemed unusual for him to start a conversation. 

She smiled. "Same here. But it was good to see them all again... So very good to see them, now that I'm in high spirits again." 

"Mm." 

She glanced up at him. "What were you and Minerva talking about?" 

"Talya," he answered without hesitation. "There were some things that she said before she died..." 

"Oh..." She paused before asking gently, "What did she say?" 

His voice was softer now. "She told me to tell Vincent that she was sorry she never helped him, to tell Mother she was sorry she did not do a better job, and to tell Minerva that she loved her. She also told me to take care of you." 

"But you would have done that anyway," Aeris added, almost regretfully. "I'm guessing you haven't mentioned it to Vincent or Lucrecia." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, not yet. I'll tell them at our wedding." 

"...you know where I want to be married, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"And it's all right with you?" 

"Yes. I think it means more to me than to you even." 

Aeris smiled. "I'd hoped you'd see it that way." 

Sephiroth nodded. She watched him silently for a long time; he was aware of her gaze, but did not return it. It did not bother her. Costa del Sol was some distance behind them, and the beach was bare of brightly-colored umbrellas and abandoned towels both. The sand stretched pale into the distance. 

Sephiroth seemed more alert than before, and she realized that while she had told him that there were considerably fewer monsters now than during Shinra's time, he still kept an eye out for them, instinctively. 

"Whatever happened to that song Minerva was to write for you?" he asked absently, his eyes still on the landscape. 

She started, almost surprised that he had remembered that. "Oh, she did write it..." 

He looked back at her. "Really?" 

Aeris nodded. "Yes. Although she refused to sing it for me, just handed me a sheet of music and quietly walked off. I had to get Lucrecia to play the notes for me on her piano; I never learned how to read music." 

"And I've no idea where Minerva learned to write it..." he remarked. 

She shrugged. 

"...could you sing it for me, if that is not asking too much?" 

Aeris slowly came to a stop, and he paused at the same moment. She said nothing, staring out at the deep black of the ocean. 

"Nevermind, I'm sorry," Sephiroth said quickly. 

She gasped a little and turned back to him. "Oh, no, I... I'll sing it. I was just thinking... it doesn't quite fit anymore." 

He tilted his head. 

She smiled. "I think you'll see what I mean." She looked down at her feet. "Hopefully I'll manage to hit the right notes..." 

"Of course you will." 

His confidence in her was contagious, and she threw her head back to look at him as the words came out in a soft melody. 

"Excuse me, but might I ask you  
how you're feeling?  
You look a little sad,  
so I thought I could bring you some healing. 

"No, don't worry about me;  
I'm fine on my own.  
This ache in my heart  
is something I'll deal with alone 

"But today it seems so much harder.  
My own heart is harder to read.  
You're kind and you're cruel,  
you let me in and make me bleed. 

"Looking at your face,  
the torment makes me cry,  
and the love there makes me smile;  
to you, I could never lie. 

"I've given you kindness,  
You've given me devotion.  
I've shown you the truth,  
You've shown me your emotion. 

"Now you stand tall,  
and only with you do I feel whole  
Where in your eyes,  
did I lose my soul? 

"So I've one request of you--  
and I hope it cures your rue--  
Stay here one more moment,  
To let me say I love you." 

Sephiroth stared at her, his eyes clear blue, their glow even more apparent in the darkness. Aeris found herself blushing, but she could not tear her gaze away from him. 

He smiled slowly. "You're right--It does not quite fit anymore. And I am glad of it." He traced her cheek with a finger. "But it is still beautiful, especially in your voice." 

She smiled back. "Thank you, Sephiroth... But, it surprises me that she saw all that then." 

"She is very observant. She notices nearly everything." 

"Nearly everything? What has she missed?" 

"She underestimates just how deeply you have been scarred. I can tell." 

"Nn... But..." she said hesitantly. "Sephiroth, I've been wanting to confess something." 

He tilted his head. "Confess...? Whatever it is, it can hardly be terrible, coming from you." 

She shook her head. "Oh, it is terrible, but you should know. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. None at all..." She looked up at him. "During that long wait... I almost did give up on you. I thought about just burying your body and moving on with my life. Oh, gods, to think I could have..." 

"That isn't so terrible," he said softly. "I would have been happier to come back and find you healed. To find you no longer attatched to me..." 

A cold feeling gripped her heart. "Would you really?" she asked faintly. 

Sephiroth blinked. "...I would rather not have hurt you like this, Aeris. If you had left me behind... certainly it would hurt, but you would not be scarred so." 

The feeling left her, and she smiled. "I don't mind, Sephiroth, I don't mind. I don't want anyone else. I'm immeasurably glad I didn't move on. It was more than worth it... just to have you back. I love you." 

"As I love you," he replied, and bent down to kiss her softly. He held her against him for a long moment, and she closed her eyes. Sometimes she thought she just wanted to stay like this forever... 

"...perhaps we should head back to the villa," Sephiroth suggested after a long moment. She did not know how long. "It is late." 

"You're right," she said. 

Neither of them moved. It was a long time before they finally did return to the villa, quietly making their way down to the basement room and going to sleep. 

* * *

Sephiroth awoke to find Aeris sleeping in his arms, and he smiled. How lucky he was to have her, he thought. After all he had done in his life, the only punishments he had recieved were numerous deaths and the hatred he had shown himself. Far greater were the punishments put upon Aeris, for no reason at all. 

No, there was a reason... The world punished her because it was easy to do so. It was easy to take advantage of her willingness to help others and her strength. It was easy to fool oneself into thinking that she could take anything, survive any blow to her heart. 

If only he had known about the actual Promised Land; he might not have killed her then. 

But then she would have belonged to Cloud, and he would have died again in trying to atone or let Hojo have his way with him. Or would she have tried to help him, had she lived? 

What did it matter, as long as she was here with him now? One could not change the past, so what use was there in wondering what would have happened if things had gone differently, if one small catastrophy had been averted? It was his regret tugging at him, he knew. The guilt remained as strong as ever. How he had hurt the ones who loved him! 

Talya had known quite well what a torture it was to have those kinds of memories. She had accepted death to be free of them. He had respected that wish. Better that he take the blow of her death than she live on with the pain of her memories. And still he regretted letting her die and wondered if perhaps she could have recovered had she lived. 

Sephiroth shook his head slightly. He had other things he should have been thinking about. Like Tseng. He recalled this with heavy reluctance. He did not want to have to tell Elena it could not be done... 

And he recalled Ira, the unfortunate gatekeeper whose death had been for an elaborate illusion that fooled no one. Did he dare hope that Ira's death, too, could be atoned for? 

_Quit stalling and find out_, he snapped at himself. 

Closing his eyes, he retreated into himself as Aeris had taught him, searching for that part of his soul that he shared with the Planet. 

"Planet?" he queried in a whisper, not wishing to wake the angel in his arms. 

_Yes?_ it answered, its voice sounding nearly as faint as his own. He could not hear it nearly as well as Aeris could, but at least he could hear it. 

"I need to ask you about Tseng and Ira... about reviving them..." 

_You would need some help from me to do it, and I cannot spare enough energy for both of them. Is reviving Tseng enough?_

Sephiroth frowned. "...Ira was a good man... he did not deserve to die..." 

The Planet sent its equivalent of a reassuring smile. _When I told him that after I was finished healing myself and Sephiroth, I might not have enough energy to allow for one ressurection, much less two, he told me he would rather it be Tseng, if either of them. Ira said that his death had meant something while Tseng's had not. Besides, he told me, there was no one waiting for him as Elena awaits Tseng._

"I see..." He hesitated. "What was done with his body, do you know?" 

_They buried him, I believe. Aeris probably had some idea of what this would do to me. After you retrieve Tseng... Ah, I am looking forward to the rest._

"I am sorry to have to ask so much of you..." 

_I do not mind. Aeris is happy now, is she not? That makes me happy, too. And you have done much for me anyway. Do you know what it is like to have a wound left open for two thousand years?_

"No, Planet, I don't," Sephiroth chuckled. "I have not lived for two thousand years." 

_But you have had open wounds. I think you still do._

"Oh? I am surprised you noticed." 

_Of course I noticed. Your tears seemed like my cries._

"You remember that, do you?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at Aeris. 

_Yes. I watch my children, and I know them as well as I can. I do not have many left. Only you and Aeris... and your mother, but she does not know it, and that makes me sad, just a little._

"I'll tell her then. Aeris can teach her to listen, and you will have the three of us." 

_And more, later...?_

Gods, even the Planet...! He laughed this time, softly. "Perhaps, Planet. I think Aeris would like that." 

_You think it silly of me, but you and Aeris are my only friends. Sometimes Ifalna will talk to me. And Ishiri, and a few of the others. But most prefer silence in their minds... Probably because I have not been happy until lately. Only Aeris and that human... Bugenhagen... would listen to my cries._

"It must be so frustrating to know so many and have so few listen..." he mused. 

_You understand that, too?_

"A bit, perhaps." 

_It is nice to be able to speak to you. And not just about important matters either. Aeris usually only talks when she needs me..._

"Really? I thought you were much closer. She missed you." 

_Did she?_

"Yes. I am surprised she does not talk to you more often." 

"Mm.. Seph...?" Aeris lifted her head to look up at him. 

_I will have to bother her often then. If you think she will not mind._

"Good morning," he said to Aeris, then replied softly to the Planet, "I don't think she'll mind." 

_Ah, you two bring me such joy. But I will leave you alone now._

Aeris blinked at him sleepily. "What are you talking about?" she murmured. 

"I was talking to the Planet," Sephiroth answered. 

"About Tseng?" she asked, lifting a hand to rub her eyes in an attempt to wake herself. 

"Among other things, yes. It said that Tseng could be revived." 

She smiled, resting her head back against his chest. "I'm sure Elena will be happy... Actually, with how she reacted last night, she'll probably tackle whoever tells her." 

"Probably." 

"Do you want me to tell her then?" 

"No. You would most likely get knocked over, and I don't want you hurting yourself." 

Aeris laughed. "My Sephiroth, guarding me from such dangerous things as overjoyed former Turks." 

"Something like that." 

"What time is it anyway?" 

"Ah... ten-thirty, I believe," he answered. 

She pushed herself up to sit beside him, the blanket falling to her waist. She hugged herself, looking as though she would rather get back under the covers. "We should be getting up... We told Elena we'd check with her this morning." 

"Yes, we did." Sephiroth sat up, turning away from her and sliding his bare feet to the floor. After a moment, he stood and went to retrieve his shirt. He hesitated, opened the box from Yuffie, and donned the Wutain-style shirt instead. 

Behind him, he heard Aeris pulling the nightgown up over her head, and he made quite certain that he did not turn around. Ever since she had mentioned it, the thought had crossed his mind whenever he had the opportunity to see her naked. He was not certain what to make of this, so he told himself he wouldn't, and that was that. But he did wonder. 

When he no longer heard the soft rustle of fabric, he did turn around, watching her sit down on the edge of the bed, brush in hand, and start working through her thick locks of brown hair. She wore a deep blue dress she had borrowed from Tifa, as most of her clothing was too heavy for Costa del Sol's climate; even the winters here were warm. It was a little loose on her slight frame, sleeveless, and stopped just above her knees. 

Sephiroth stood watching her, tying his own hair back into a long silver ponytail. It had been a long time since he had done anything with it. He smiled slightly, recalling how he had let Aeris braid his hair the other day. She had told him it was fun to play with, and he had laughed. 

Aeris stood up, tying her own hair back with a pink ribbon, fingers deftly pulling it into a neat bow. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and turned to face him, smiling. "Shall we?" 

He nodded and went ahead of her, on up the stairs and out of the villa. She took his hand as they walked along the street to the hotel. He was barefoot and found the sun-heated stone warm and sandy beneath his feet. 

Elena was waiting for them just outside the inn, leaning against a wall in the shade. She straightened when she saw them, a tentative grin coming to her face. "Hey, guys," she greeted. 

"Hi, Elena," Aeris answered. 

The blond shifted anxiously. "So?" 

Sephiroth glanced at Aeris, then said, "The Planet says that Tseng can be revived." 

Elena's eyes widened and her grin became genuine. "Really!? When?" 

He held up his hands. "Tomorrow, I suppose." 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sephiroth in a fierce hug while Aeris watched in amusement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you...!!" 

The swordsman shifted uncomfortably, not returning the embrace but not pushing her away. He wondered if she remembered that he was the one who had killed Tseng to begin with. 

Finally she pulled back, looking sheepish, and straightened some imaginary wrinkles in her shirt. "I'm coming with you, of course. When will we be leaving tomorrow?" 

"Come over as soon as you wake up," Aeris told her. "Just barge right in and wake us up if we're not up already." 

Elena nodded, beaming again. "Imagine, I'm going to see Tseng again! Oh, but I wonder what he'll say? I've spent so long thinking about him... and I don't even know if he likes me back. Isn't that silly of me? But, I don't think I'll mind, as long as he's back." 

"He likes you back," Sephiroth stated, smiling faintly as the two women blinked at him in surprise. "He told me so, after the trial." 

The blond clasped her hands. "Really? He likes me? Oh, gods, I can't wait to see him! Tomorrow, only one more day. Only one more. Oh! I have to go tell Reno and Rude and Reeve and... I'll be right back. And I'll tell Reeve you're here. It's almost lunch time, isn't it? Right, yes, it's almost lunch time." And then she dashed off inside. 

Aeris smiled. "I'm glad we can bring her certainty like this. The waiting must have been awful for her." 

Sephiroth put an arm around her and pulled her close. No words were needed. She knew he understood. 

Reeve emerged from the inn some time later, smiling when he saw them. "It's really great news..." He laughed a little. "I can't remember ever seeing Elena so ecstatic." 

"I know," Aeris replied. She carefully slipped out of Sephiroth's embrace. "Well. It's a little after eleven, right? Where's this restaurant you told me about?" 

"It's not far. Easily walkable." Reeve glanced at the swordsman. "You don't mind, do you? I know I asked before, but... she's obviously yours, and..." 

"I don't mind. If she made you a promise, she should keep it." 

Aeris smiled at him. "I'll see you later, Seph." 

"All right." 

She waved, then walked along the sidewalk at Reeve's side. 

Sephiroth watched them go, then returned to the villa, sitting down on the steps outside and leaning forward slightly, his arms across his knees. He had a clear view of the beach from here, between the two buildings across the street. The tide was receding, and there was a fair number of people lying about in various positions of relaxation. A somewhat smaller number splashed about in the water. 

The sunshine was bright on the ocean, and the crests of the waves glittered. The sand looked nearly white, and the buildings were not much less brilliant. It was the first time that such brightness had ever bothered him, but he did not let it show and kept his gaze on the water. 

"Hey, Seph," Katrina called, attracting his attention. She had come down the street in a bathing suit, towel, and flip-flops, on her way to the beach. She had come over to stand below him, one arm resting on the side of the step. 

"Hello," he replied. 

"Where's Aeris?" she asked. 

"Reeve took her out to lunch." 

"Reeve did?" 

He nodded. "Apparently, they made a deal some years ago. I don't know what his part was, but she agreed to give him one date. She certainly keeps her promises, no matter how long it takes." 

Katrina smiled. "You keep yours too. You promised Aeris you'd come back, and lo and behold, you came back. And from the dead at that." 

Sephiroth shook his head slightly. "I could not have kept that promise without Aeris and the Planet to help me. I owe them both so much... I owe everyone quite a lot, it seems..." 

"You're making up for it. And fast, too." 

"...by the way," he began awkwardly, "I always meant to thank you..." 

"What for?" Katrina asked, looking a bit startled. 

"For standing up for me in the beginning, before anyone else would," he went on, not dropping his gaze as he might have weeks... years... ago. "Even though I hardly paid you any attention." 

She spread her hands wide. "What are friends for?" 

He regarded her with mild astonishment. "Did you really consider yourself my friend then?" 

"Sure. You looked like you needed one." 

"Thank you, then, for being one of the first to notice that." 

She shrugged it off. "Think nothing of it. Besides, you saved my life when I first met you, and that kinda thing tends to make guys really attractive to girls." 

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean, not... romantically," she faltered. "Well, okay, it can seem kind of romantic... But not to me. I meant more attractive as a friend... More trustworthy..." 

"Of course," he said. "But why isn't the opposite true?" 

"Huh? Oh... It usually is, but Aeris is a special case, blessed with infinite understanding and kindness... or something." 

"Not quite infinite," Sephiroth amended. "But close enough." 

Katrina nodded a bit. "So... Do you want to come down to the beach with us?" 

"Us?" he queried. 

She glanced back over her shoulder. "Um... Delphine's coming... Ah! There she is." 

And sure enough, Delphine hurried a little to join them. She, too, had donned a swimsuit and carried a towel. She had taken off her glasses and wore a broad-brimmed hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. It seemed to be working some, for she did not squint as much as Katrina did. 

"Hi..." she said to Sephiroth with some uncertainty. 

"Hello," he replied. 

The girl looked around. "...where's Aeris?" 

The swordsman laughed softly. "Have we truly become that inseparable? She's having lunch with Reeve." 

"We just figured that she'd want to be with you almost constantly now that you're back," Katrina explained. 

"She _has_ been with me almost constantly," Sephiroth said. "But there are some things that she has to do without me." 

"Anyway, do you want to hang out with us until Aeris comes back for you?" 

He hesitated, then hopped over the side of the stairs to land in the street between the two girls. "All right." 

"We were gonna try building a sand castle," Katrina began as they started towards the beach, "but... well..." 

"Aeris always said he was good at everything," Delphine cut in. "So, Sephiroth, maybe you can help us out. Are you any good at building sand castles?" 

"I would not know," he replied, amused. 

"But everybody builds them when they go to beaches!" she declared, though it was obvious she knew it was ridiculous for him to have taken part in such a childish activity. "It's not like you haven't been to a beach before, so what did you do when you went?" 

"Deployed armies," he stated. 

"Oh." 

Katrina glanced over at him. "You're kidding, right, Seph?" 

The swordsman shook his head. "No. There was a beach in Wutai which we landed at once during the war." 

"Huh. Well, you'll have plenty of positive memories to associate with beaches after this week." 

"I already have some," he admitted. 

"Oh?" Delphine queried. 

Sephiroth glanced at her. "...they are mine and mine alone. Not for sharing." 

"Ohhh..." 

Katrina sighed, giving her friend a little tug on the arm. "Yes, you spent _way_ too much time around Reno." 

* * *

The Knowlespole's winds were even more unforgiving than those of the City of the Ancients. They carried with them tiny flakes of ice that stung bare skin and a cold that penetrated to the bone. Aeris huddled against him, her hood pulled up to cover her face, and he held her close, drawing as much warmth from her as she did from him. The snow in the air stung his face and his hair whipped about, long strands pulling loose from his ponytail. 

Sephiroth wondered how Elena stood it, walking some distance behind the pair with only a thick coat to warm her. Her friends had chosen to go on to Junon and wait just one more day or two for Tseng's return. With this bitter cold, no one could really blame them. 

Elena took the lead once they reached Snow Village, leading them down the icy paths and back towards the forest. Behind the last house, just before the trees began, stood a little marker, almost completely buried by snow. 

The swordsman glanced down at Aeris, then at Elena. 

"...I'll dig him up," Aeris said finally. He could sense the weave of her spell as she used the biting wind to cut away the snow and the earth, forming a barrier around the site so that that same wind could not return with the snow. When she had finished, the coffin lay beside the whole she had pulled it from. 

Sephiroth reluctantly let go of Aeris and crouched down to lift up the lid, pushing it aside. As they had hoped, the cold had prevented all decay. Nothing ever changed in the Knowlespole, it seemed; the snow never melted, no one ever touched Gast's old house, and nothing could decay and fade away. Even the Cetra had held on longer here than anywhere else. 

He reached down to touch Tseng's cold hand, tentatively. "Planet...?" he queried softly. 

_I am ready. I can give you some power, but not much... You will still be very drained afterwards, I am afraid._

"That is quite all right." 

Sephiroth closed his eyes, taking a brief pride in the fact that this was one skill Aeris had learned from him, not the other way around. He sent his consciousness casting far out into the Lifestream, searching for that pattern that was Tseng's soul and calling out to it. 

Flash. 

Taking the effort to lift his hand and touch her face. He wanted to embrace her, somehow to comfort her... But he was fading away. 

Flash. 

Darting suddenly forward. _The way......lies here. Only death awaits you all. But do not fear. For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me._

Flash. 

_Don't try to act innocent. I'll never forget it!!_

Flash. 

_No, you're not going to die!_

Flash. 

_Tseng..._

Flash. 

_Tell Aeris... that I'm sorry. I should never... have become a Turk..._

Flash. 

_I'll be back with the snow._

Flash. 

_Back with the snow..._

Flash. 

_With the snow..._

Flash. 

_Snow..._

Flash. 

_...and yet, you always wanted them to know...  
......you wanted to let down your guard, if only for a moment, and let them help you......_

Warmth returned slowly to Tseng's hand, but Sephiroth did not yet open his eyes. There was the wound to attend to. While it had been bandaged, dead skin could not be made to fuse back together. He probed the long gash with his mind, then set to healing it, knitting muscle and flesh back together before the injury proved fatal a second time. 

Sephiroth sat back finally, wearily forcing his eyes open as Tseng pushed himself up. "Thank you, Planet," he said under his breath. "Without your help, I would have been unconscious before I could heal him..." 

_You are welcome, friend. I am glad to be able to aid you in keeping a promise._

Aeris came to kneel by his side, her eyes on the other two. 

Elena had hurried to help Tseng to his feet and out of the coffin, her mouth half-open and her eyes searching. For once, she was speechless. 

Tseng laid a hand on her shoulder, looking at her silently for a long moment. "...are we still on for dinner?" he asked finally. 

She laughed and fell against him, crying at the same time. "Yes, yes, as often as you want...! I missed you so much! Why did you have to go and get yourself killed just then, huh?" 

"I'm sorry. I tried not to die." He paused and glanced over at Sephiroth. "...thank you." 

He nodded stiffly. 

Tseng reluctantly pulled out of Elena's embrace. "Do you need any help? That... it drained you, didn't it?" 

Sephiroth shook his head slightly and climbed to his feet. "I will manage." 

"Do you think you can make it back to the docks, or should we stop and rest at the inn for a while?" Aeris asked him, standing also. 

"No, let's head back if you all are ready." He pulled Aeris against him again, glad to have her to warm him. And now Elena had Tseng. 

* * *

Tseng sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall at the head of it. Sephiroth and the Planet had given him enough energy to make the trip home and still be awake by the end of it, but not much more. Sephiroth had collapsed from exhaustion once they arrived. They had had to carry him back to the apartment, drawing numerous inquisative stares. 

He turned his gaze to Elena, who sat on the edge of the bed, watching him with a slight smile on her face. He shook his head slightly. 

"I thought it was incredibly stupid of you to wait for me when I found out you had been," he told her, his tone not harsh at all. "But I suppose I'm glad you did. I shouldn't be, but I am." 

"What do you mean you shouldn't be?" Elena asked him. 

"Didn't it hurt to keep yourself living in the past like that? I know I couldn't have done it." 

She smiled a little. "Well, I had Reno, Rude, and Reeve to help me through it. They thought it was pretty crazy for me to hope, too, until Sephiroth came back. But they're great guys, really." 

"Even Reno?" Tseng queried, raising an eyebrow. Those two had never gotten along. 

"Well, I'm not so sure about Reno," she admitted. "I hate his guts when he's here, but I miss him when he's gone." 

"Gone?" 

"Oh, right..." Elena faltered, blinking. "You don't know about how he and Minerva stayed up north with Aeris. She waited for Sephiroth up there, and they kept her company." 

Tseng nodded to himself. "...it seems like Reno's the only one of us who's moved on." 

"Because he snagged a girlfriend, and they'll be married within the week?" 

"Among other things, yes. Strange, isn't it? He was always the least responsible of us." 

"It did seem that way," she agreed. 

"...how... is Aeris anyway?" he wondered. 

Elena smiled. "Amazingly happy now that Sephiroth's back. I think I can understand how she feels for once." 

"Really? You're that happy to see me?" 

She laughed. "You can't tell? I'm barely keeping myself from jumping for joy and hugging and kissing you like a madwoman." She realized what she had just said a moment later and blushed fiercely, murmuring a quiet, "Oops," something quite familiar to him. 

Tseng smiled. "Elena, you talk too much," he said fondly. 

"I know," she replied, grinning tentatively. 

He closed his eyes. "Do you mind if we put off that date until tomorrow night?" he asked. "I'm tired." 

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Tseng," she answered quickly. "Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" 

"No, you can stay." 

Elena hesitated. "Well, I'll at least tell the guys not to come barging in while you're resting," she decided, getting up. 

Tseng opened one eye to watch her leave the room, then closed it again and smiled slightly. It was good to be back. And he'd do things right this time. 

* * *

Minerva and Reno were married on a beach not far to the south of Junon Harbor. A steady wind blew off the sea that afternoon, carrying a cool scent of salt and moisture with it. The day was warmer than most that winter, but still a bit chilly. The wedding was simple; nothing had been set up save plain folding chairs and tables, all white, and no more than were necessary. The sole decoration was a small sand castle that Marlene had built just out of reach of the waves while the adults were setting up. 

Minerva had agreed, after much protesting, to wear a dress for the occasion, though it was very plain. The white fabric hung from her shoulders, hardly shaping itself to her body at all, so that its lack of horizontal seams made her appear even taller. The bottom of the dress was left unhemmed and purposefully thinned and frayed, making the fabric become translucent and seem to disappear. In her hair was a single yellow flower from Aeris's church, still fresh and bright. 

Reno had found his old Turk suit, and while no one had been able to make him wear a tie, he had at least buttoned his shirt and tucked it in. Out of all those present, only Minerva and Rude knew why he had chosen to wear it and dredge up old memories with it. It was a blatant display of the fact that he had come to terms with his past. Minerva could not help but feel proud, and somewhat embarrassed that she had helped him come to this. 

They had asked Aeris to marry them, and she had consented happily. Little save the bride's walk down the aisle was conventional about the wedding. Only three of the people present knew exactly how conventional it was to have Sephiroth walk Minerva to where Reno stood. Reno was not one of them. 

The Planet provided an appropriate accompaniment of joyous song, clearly discernable to two, and causing some confusion in a third; Aeris seemed particularly happy, the joy of the Planet and those around her adding to her own; Sephiroth was awed and pleased to be able to hear the Planet's song; Lucrecia let it puzzle her for a few moments before shrugging it off. 

Minerva and Reno exchanged their vows, Aeris pronounced them husband and wife, and the two kissed, something that no one had seen before. Afterwards, there was much laughter and ruining of garments in the sand. Many of the guests went wading in the ocean, though not very far because the water was quite cold. Only Yuffie actually decided to go for a swim, much to everyone's shock, and insisted through chattering teeth that the water was warm. Nanaki refused to join her. 

Evening fell with a glorious sunset over the ocean, and everyone gathered close around the tables for the last few hours to talk. Just before it was completely dark and when some of the guests were getting quite anxious to turn in, Reno and Delphine persuaded Minerva to sing for them. Everyone fell silent, and she sang quietly, eyes downcast, face expressionless, while they listened in awe. Afterwards, she stood from the table and announced softly that it was time to clean up and return to Junon. 

Only Reno noticed the faint astonishment and mingled pride on her face. 

* * *

Silence reigned in the Forgotten Capitol, and the eight who carefully made their way down the crystalline staircase into it had no desire to change that. Aeris and Sephiroth led the way, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, to the smooth stone floor. 

Aeris wondered if Sephiroth found their state of dress ironic. Over her golden party dress, she wore her long black coat, while Sephiroth wore the white healer's cloak Nanaki had found for him over his Wutain shirt and black pants. Despite everything, he still sometimes thought of them as opposites, she the light and he the darkness. Yes, he probably did think it ironic. 

Sephiroth helped her across the stone pillars to the altar, and the others hung back, remaining on the stone platform. It had been explained to them that all of them save Lucrecia would not be able to comprehend the full goings-on during the quiet ceremony. Aeris had asked the Planet to marry them, feeling that it would bind them more closely than any human's words could. It had been more than happy to oblige her. 

They stood in the center of the altar where Aeris had prayed and Sephiroth had killed her, and they faced each other, deep green eyes locked with pale blue. 

_You have brought yourselves here to reweave the threads of Fate, threads that first brought you here in opposition, and now will be made to bind you._ Neither of them had told the Planet why they had chosen this place, nor had they instructed it on what to say. It simply knew. 

_It is not an easy thing, breaking Fate's bonds. You both followed them exactly in your first lives, and you were rewarded and punished with death. But second chances abound for those with such strong wills. I was glad that you could be allowed those chances, and glad that you used them to change what Fate had decided for you. _

You, Aeris, you chose to forgive your killer and greatest foe. You chose to overcome your fear and save him from himself. You supported him through every twist and turn. 

You, Sephiroth, you chose to live and atone for the wrongs you had done. You chose to aid those who had been your foes, those who hated you, and to destroy those who had once had absolute control over you. 

I am very, very glad to be able to join you this way. My two greatest friends, my two greatest protectors. I know there are promises that you wish to make and that you wish to keep... 

"Yes, there are many, Planet," Sephiroth agreed, smiling softly as he continued to hold Aeris's gaze. "I promise you, Aeris, that I will never hurt you again, and I will do my best to repair what damage I have done. I will protect you always, but I will take care to look after my own life as well. I will never leave your side, in life or in death, and I will fight to keep that privilege if I have to. Most importantly, I will always love you." 

She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she restrained herself and kept her voice calm and steady. "And Sephiroth, I promise you that I will never let you sacrifice yourself for me again, nor will I do the same for you. We will face everything _together_ from now on, not separately. I will stand by every decision you make. I will help you to atone until you realize that you don't need to anymore, and then I will help you be the healer that you are. Through everything, I will always love you." 

_Oh yes, you two have learned from your mistakes_, the Planet remarked with its equivalent of a smile. _Such bright children of mine. I doubt it will be necessary, but I will make certain that you keep these vows of yours. You are bound by them as surely as your souls are now bound. They have _been_ bound. Set against each other by Fate, but now set together by me._

It paused. _Oh, what is it? I now pronounce you man and wife?_

Aeris laughed. "Yes, Planet, that's it." 

_Yes. I now pronounce you man and wife. Sephiroth, you may kiss your bride._

Sephiroth smiled and bent down to kiss her as she slipped her arms around his neck. Their lips met, and he pulled her closer, one hand at her waist, the other against her face. 

As they moved apart, their small audience down below applauded, and Aeris started, having forgotten their presence entirely. She smiled and lifted a hand to wave when Sephiroth swept her off her feet and into his arms. He carried her down to join the others, leaping gracefully from pillar to pillar. 

He set her down gently on the stone platform, and she looked up at him, surprised and pleased that he would do such a thing. 

"That was the truest wedding I've ever witnessed," Lucrecia said, wiping away a tear. 

"I didn't even hear all of it, and I agree with her," Elmyra put in. 

"It was so sweet!" one of the three women from Cosmo Canyon exclaimed. The other two voiced their agreement. Inviting them to this ceremony was another promise kept. It would certainly give them something to talk about, she thought. 

"Congratulations," Vincent said simply. He was the only man among the witnesses. 

_Yes, congratulations, Aeris. I'm glad you're not alone anymore. It certainly took long enough._

Aeris nodded slightly in response to Ifalna's words. "Thank you, everyone," she said aloud. "And I'm sorry about you all not being able to hear most of it... The Planet is really so wonderful." 

_So are you_, it told her, laughing like a brook over pebbles and stones. 

"It's all right," Elmyra told her. "It's nice to see you being so open about these things." 

"And anyway," added the youngest of the Cosmo Canyon women, "I thought I could almost hear someone singing." She hesitated, as if thinking over her words again and wondering why they were relevant. 

"Then maybe you heard the Planet's song," Aeris suggested. 

"Do you think? But... I'm only human." 

"Human's aren't all completely deaf," she told her with a smile. "Now let's head back to my house. It's warmer there." 

She reached for Sephiroth's hand and found it easily. Found it gloveless. She loved to be able to hold his bare hand in her own. It seemed so intimate somehow. She recalled, vaguely, that his hands had been bare when he killed her. She did not know why she remembered that one detail, but it seemed important. Like the feel of his hand now. 

Aeris shook her head slightly, smiled up at her husband, and led the way back up the crystalline staircase with him at her side. 

* * *

Leaning against a railing, Aeris watched a crew of seafarers unloading crates from a ship that had just come in. Vincent stood silently beside her, leaving a polite distance between them. They were at the tiny costal village to the south of Bone Village which had sprung up with the increasing number of ships that found their way to the northern continent. 

Few lived here, but the woman at the local general store had told them that the little town was growing. This seemed to be the case with so many towns, even so long after Meteor had sent refugees from Midgar looking for new homes. Life on the Planet flourished. People no longer had to worry about reactor explosions or Shinra troups or Mako-mutated creatures claiming lives. Children grew to young adulthood, and when they left home, there was no great city of Midgar to swallow them. 

Lucrecia had wanted to talk to Sephiroth alone, and now Aeris and Vincent waited at the docks for the other two to join them. From here, Vincent and Lucrecia were to return to Nibelheim by way of Costa del Sol, and she and Sephiroth would take another ship from there to Wutai. 

"So, what's Nibelheim like these days?" Aeris asked of her silent companion. 

"Quiet, as usual," he replied. "But at least now it is a pleasant sort of quiet." 

"Mm. That's good. I remember it felt so edgy there, like everyone was peering suspiciously out of their windows and all the doors were locked." 

"It is no longer like that. People do not go out of their way to be friendly, but they will exchange greetings and small-talk. They are no longer afraid of me, even." 

Aeris glanced at him. He had long since cut his hair short again, and while he still dressed in dark colors, it was all fairly casual, and certainly nothing like that intimidating crimson cloak. He looked much as he had as a Turk, actually, though his eyes were red and they betrayed his age, and he could do nothing about his claw. 

She smiled slightly, and her tone was lightly teasing. "I don't see why they should be, Vincent. Now that you dress like any normal person and smile every now and then, you're really not so scary-looking." 

"Hmph. They should be afraid of me... and not because of this." He lifted the claw, displaying its sharp digits, then lowered it again. 

"...you're worried about Chaos, aren't you?" she asked softly. 

"Yes. I told Lucrecia about it, and about the other voices in my head, but she only smiled and told me I shouldn't worry so much. I suppose she thinks me in control, but I am not so certain. What if Chaos did break free? What if it hurt her?" 

Aeris frowned thoughtfully. "...Chaos only grows beligerant when you are angry, doesn't it?" 

Vincent looked at her and answered slowly, "Usually yes. Either that, or right after I regain control." 

"What reason do you have now to be angry or call on it for aid, if Lucrecia is by your side? You've no great enemies left, no one to protect her from, and you certainly wouldn't get angry at her. You should be fine." 

He nodded slightly. There was a lengthy silence between them. "Lucrecia... is aging now. Perhaps you've noticed..." 

Aeris shook her head. "No, I hadn't. But... why do you mention it?" 

"Because I am not. I am still physically the same. And..." 

"And that means that she will grow old and die, but you don't seem like you will," she concluded with a sigh. She shook her head again and offered him a smile. "You shouldn't worry about that now, not when it's so far off." 

"Aeris, I do not wish to live forever. I do not wish to live without her. When she dies..." 

"You won't go back to your coffin, Vincent," she told him firmly. "I won't let you." 

"Then what? You expect me to continue on without her? How? She is my lifeline. Without her, I do not belong in this world, yet I am unable to leave it." 

"You'll have to learn to stand on your own." 

Vincent met her gaze, his crimson eyes searching. "...will you help me?" 

"If I'm still alive then myself, yes," she answered. "I'll help you to move on, though I can't imagine what it will be like for you, to live forever..." 

"I wonder if there is a way for me to die," he mused, looking out at the ocean. "Perhaps Hojo knew, since he made me this way." 

"...you could ask Minerva," Aeris said quietly. "Although, I don't think... Vincent, please, if there turns out to be a way, don't give up on life until you truly cannot go on." 

"I won't." 

She hesitated. "Promise me?" 

He glanced at her. "I promise." 

She nodded, satisfied, and joined him in watching the waves. 

"You know," he began, and she was surprised that he was starting up the conversation again; he must have had a lot he wanted to get off his chest. "Most of the time, it feels as though she is serving my needs... I should be able to deal with my own problems and focus on her, shouldn't I?" 

"Vincent, you have to understand something--she wants to help you. She finds joy in just being with you, and making sure that you're well. And don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about; I feel the same way about Sephiroth. The best thing in the world to me is seeing him happy. The most precious sound in the world is his laughter. The rest doesn't matter." 

He shook his head slightly. "But Sephiroth is helping you in return. He is healing you..." 

"As long as you listen to Lucrecia whenever she wants to talk about something, as long as you keep no secrets from her, you'll do fine. And I'm sure you're doing that." 

"Yes..." 

"Then you shouldn't worry about being selfish. You're anything but." 

Vincent nodded slightly. "Thank you, Aeris." 

"You're welcome." 

They stood watching the docks and the ocean for some time, before Vincent turned away from the railing. Aeris followed his gaze to see Sephiroth and Lucrecia approaching. She smiled and waved. 

"Hey, you two. Are you all set?" At Lucrecia's quiet 'yes' and Sephiroth's nod, she straightened and started for the docks. "Let's get going then." 

* * *

Sephiroth stopped when Wutai was in sight, and he could sense Aeris's concerned gaze on him. He had had a bit of trouble at the small coastal town; most who recognized him warily moved away, but a few had tried to block his path and demanded why he was there. Aeris had managed to calm them down while he had remained silent and watching as though he were not really there at all. 

The main town, however, would be a different story... Here were the people who had not moved on since the war, those who had had their lives destroyed by it, those who had buried their anger deep and never allowed themselves to vent it. The anger of one who often lashes out was nothing to be feared, but the anger of one who has never lashed out... an entirely different story indeed. 

He turned to Aeris, who had been waiting patiently, if anxiously. "Let's go," he said simply. 

She nodded, and together they started for the town. 

As they entered, a woman with greying hair who meandered the streets lifted her lifeless eyes from the water she had been watching to look at them. Her gaping mouth slowly settled into a harsh frown, and anger sparked in her eyes. She stepped aside silently, but grudgingly, an old wounded pride making her straighten her thin, slumping shoulders and lift her chin in a defiance given up long ago. 

Sephiroth spared her a single glance. He could find no compassion in himself for this poor creature, only pity. Had he done this to her? 

_Yes, you did this to her._

They crossed a bridge over the water, and a little boy standing just outside the weapons shop called for his father and pointed to the 'strange man with funny hair,' asking 'didn't he look cool?' The boy's father turned to look, and the harsh frown that the woman's face had echoed marred his face. He met the swordsman's gaze with a sharp glare, then called the boy inside and turned his back on the intruder. 

Sephiroth did not look to Aeris for comfort. She was at his side, and that was enough. Had he inspired such hatred in that man's heart? 

_Yes, you made him hate._

Aeris had always said hatred was a terrible thing. 

They crossed another bridge to another building artfully suspended over the water--the Turtles' Paradise bar. The drunkards whose lives had been destroyed and never reclaimed glared sullenly out at him through the open doorway. The barkeeper seemed torn between watching in silence and snatching something up to attack him with. 

_Yes, you took away their will to live. You took away their competence and desire for action._

One last bridge brought them to solid ground again, and as they walked by the item shop, the woman sweeping the entryway lifted her head to watch them. She brandished her broom and shouted something obscene and insulting. When Sephiroth failed to reply, she went back to sweeping, muttering something under her breath in Wutain. 

_Yes, I killed this town. Wounded it fatally. But perhaps even this wound can be healed... Perhaps I can make amends._

The face of the old man leaning on a fence outside Godo's house told him otherwise. He chose to ignore it and continued his determined stride up the steps to the house, knocking on the red-laquered wooden door. 

Yuffie opened it, her bright, welcoming face dispelling the beginnings of the emotionless shield Sephiroth had begun to erect. He had no need of protecting himself from this friendly gaze. 

"Hey, guys!" the ninja greeted cheerfully. "I've been expecting you. Come on in." She opened the door wide and held out a hand in a broad gesture that seemed to say that the whole house was open to them. 

"Hi, Yuffie," Aeris replied, smiling as she stepped inside. "How are you?" 

"Great," she answered as she let the door fall shut behind Sephiroth and turned her gaze to him. "Come on, I've got something to show you." 

He followed her down the hall and around a corner. He saw a shrine to the water god Leviathan beyond an open doorway at the end of the hall. A young man sat crosslegged on the floor, and he glanced over his shoulder when he heard them coming. His eyes went immediately to Sephiroth, and he leapt to his feet, moving to stand in the doorway. 

Yuffie moved to slide open the door to a room on the right, ignoring him until he cleared his throat loudly. "Yeah?" she asked, glancing at him. 

"What, exactly, is going on here?" 

"Shake, you must be blind," she replied casually. "These are two of my friends and they're going to be staying here. I'm showing them around." 

"You're a friend of _Sephiroth_?" he asked incredulously. "Geez, that seems pretty low, even for you, Yuffie-chan." 

She glared at him. "Get out. You will not insult any guests in my house." 

"Okay," Shake said amicably, not moving. "This is Lord Godo's house. When you get one of your own, I'll keep that in mind." 

"This is as much my house as it is Dad's," she replied heatedly. "Now get out." 

"Make me." 

Yuffie growled in frustration, and almost looked as though she would drag him bodily from her home. 

"Don't you know, Shake-san," Sephiroth interrupted, his voice quiet and level, "that it takes a great amount of courage and insight to be able to forgive someone you once hated? You ought to be awed that Yuffie has been able to do so. I know I am." 

The young man studied him for a long time, unable to think of a come-back. Finally, he shrugged. "Whatever. I'll leave--I don't want to be around when Yuffie-chan and Godo start going at it." He pushed past them, trying to shove Sephiroth out of his way and not succeeding, though the swordsman stepped back voluntarily. 

"I really hate that kid," Yuffie muttered once he was out of ear-shot. 

"I can't imagine why," Sephiroth remarked sarcastically. 

The ninja grinned at him, then turned to the room on the right, entering it. "Anyway, come on. You've gotta see what Aeris got you." 

The swordsman glanced at Aeris with raised eyebrows, and she smiled, motioning him into the room. 

It looked like Yuffie's bedroom, actually. The casual, almost-but-not-quite haphazzard placement of the meager furnature and decorations, the lack of frills or presumptuous grandeur, and the subtle suggestion that she had no need of them to announce her importance. There was one incongruity, however, shoved uncertainly into a corner--a piano. 

Sephiroth stared at it, knowing this had to be what he was supposed to see and failing to grasp the concept that it was _his_. It was most definitely not brand-new, but the worn, well-used quality of it made it seem almost familiar, like something he had once owned. But he had never owned a piano, and he knew he had never set eyes on this particular instrument before. He looked to Aeris, silently asking for an explanation. 

"I didn't expect to find it either," she admitted. "Especially not in Midgar. But there it was. The man at the shop said it had been salvaged recently from the wreck of sector 8, repaired, and given a fresh coat of paint." 

He nodded, wondering how she could have afforded it and not asking. He decided he would rather not know. "I see. And... it's mine?" 

"Yes, it's yours." 

"I shall have to learn how to play," he said, smiling faintly. 

Yuffie looked at Aeris incredulously. "You got him a piano, and he doesn't even know how to play?" 

"He knows," she replied. "He just can't read music, so he likes to think he doesn't know how to play." 

"Oh, I get it. Just Seph being Seph." She turned to him with a grin. "Why don't you play something for us?" 

He glanced at her. "All right." He walked to the piano, set down the pack he carried against the wall, and slowly settled himself on the small bench. What could he play? he wondered. He cast out with his mind until he could hear the Planet's song, and as he lay his fingers on the keys, they began to play an accompaniment. 

Sephiroth could sense the Planet turning its attention towards him, curiously. He could sense the two women's eyes on his hands and the keys that they flew effortlessly across. He played until a loud, familiar voice demanded: 

"What's going on here?" 

The notes died in the air. The knowing smile fade from Aeris's face. Yuffie's appreciative gaze gave way to anxiety. Sephiroth slowly stood up and turned around to see Godo standing in the doorway. 

The swordsman bowed his head slightly. "I was only playing the piano, Lord Godo. I apologize if it was not to your liking." 

"Not to my liking?" Godo asked incredulously while Yuffie cast Sephiroth a look of amusement. "What does your piano playing have to do with anything? What are you doing in my house?" 

"I was invited," was the calm response. 

"Yuffie?" 

She did not flinch when his angry gaze turned upon her. "Yes, Dad. I invited him. Both of them. This is Aeris," she went on, gesturing to the other woman. "You remember, I told you about them." 

"Yes, I remember," he replied slowly. "But I do not remember you telling me that they would be coming to my house." 

"Well... I was worried about what you'd do if I did tell you..." 

"As opposed to my finding them here unexpectedly?" 

Yuffie fell silent. 

Godo turned back to Sephiroth. "I have heard about all the things you've done. I have also heard that you've changed. I know the war was a long time ago. But I want you out of my house. Leave, now." 

"Wait a minute, Lord Godo," Aeris interceded. "Sephiroth's come to atone for what he did here when he was part of Shinra. You should know as well as any of us that he wasn't the one who started the war. He was only doing his job as Shinra's general. You condemn him because he did his job well. You--" 

"He did not have to do his job at all," Godo interrupted. "Any man who worked for Shinra was no better than President Shinra himself." 

She shook her head. "That's not true. People needed jobs that paid well. A job with Shinra meant security." 

"And Sephiroth needed security?" 

"He--" 

"Aeris, please." Sephiroth glanced at her, conveying through his gaze that he wanted to do this on his own. "No, Lord Godo, I did not need security. I needed a purpose. Young men outside of Wutai were encouraged to join SOLDIER. Who was I to go against it when I knew nothing, at the time, of Shinra's deeds? 

"I admit, I could have quit when I found out about them, but I did not. I expect no forgiveness from you for my actions, or lack thereof." 

Godo raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you expect?" 

"A chance." 

"A chance? Do you expect any Wutain, much less the man who had to surrender to you, to be able to give you a chance?" 

"Your daughter did," Sephiroth replied calmly. 

"My daughter can be irrational." 

"I don't think so." 

Godo snorted. "Then you're a fool. Especially for thinking you could come back here and come into my house. Get out." 

"What right do you have to order me out of this house?" 

"What!? What do you mean, what right do _I_ have? What right do _you_ have in refusing to go?" 

"This house belongs to the leader of Wutai, does it not?" 

"Yes. Exactly." 

Sephiroth nodded. "Exactly." He gestured to Yuffie. "She is Wutai's leader now, not you. You gave up that title a long time ago, when you gave up on Wutai. I've seen the people of this town. I know I was the one who inflicted these wounds on them, but I know you were the one who failed to aleviate their pain. Your daughter, at least, has tried." 

Godo's eyes had narrowed. "Get out of here!" he ordered. 

"You have no right to order me from your daughter's house," the swordsman insisted. 

"It is _my_ house!" 

"You've given up the privilege to call it yours. You are not Wutai's leader anymore." 

"Yes, I am! How dare you come here and denounce me!? How dare you come into my house and insult me!? Get out of here before I have to drag you out myself!" 

Sephiroth stood his ground, appearing calm and unimpressed. The two women remained silent, watching, their expressions not unlike awe. "You are fooling no one but yourself. I will remain unless Yuffie tells me otherwise." 

"You impudent fool!" Godo cried, looking as though he was about to move forward and strike the taller man. 

Yuffie quickly intervened, hurrying over to lay a hand on her father's arm. "Dad, calm down." 

"Calm down!? But he's--" 

"I know. I know what you think. It's hard hearing it from him, huh? But it's true." 

He looked at her in horror. "How can you say that?" 

"Look, it's _been_ true. What have you done to help Wutai since the war? You sleep practically all the time, and when you're not sleeping, you just stay in your room anyway. I don't know what the hell you do in there all day, but I'm the one who's been trying to get this country back on its feet. And I've made progress. You know I've made progress." 

Godo nodded in silent admission, but he still eyed her warily. 

"So I thought I had earned the right to invite my friends into my home. _My_ home. So what if one of them is the man who led the armies against us? So what? That was fifteen years ago. Fifteen years! Sephiroth's been through a lot since then. He _has_ changed. He wants to help, and frankly, I think I could use his help. It's for Wutai, Dad. Is that so wrong?" 

"But, he's... he's Sephiroth. I had to surrender to him. Do you have any idea what it will look like if it's known that he's living in my... our house?" 

"And do you know what it will look like if it's known that he's helping us?" 

He fell silent. 

"I know it'll hurt your pride. But he's not asking you to forgive him; he's said that himself. He just wants a chance. I think he deserves it. It's been a long time since he stood up for himself, you know. That says something." 

"And just what does it say?" 

"That he's been able to forgive himself. You might think it silly, but that's a huge thing. He used to hate himself, more than I used to hate him, more than you hate him." 

Godo scoffed. "How do you know?" 

"I'm not blind," Yuffie replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, what do you say?" 

Her father sighed, and he turned to look at Sephiroth. His gaze was no less hostile than it had been, but it was hostility held in check. "All right. You'll have your chance. But don't let me see you too often." 

Sephiroth bowed his head. "Very well, Lord Godo." 

Godo's gaze swept around the room, as if trying to establish ownership over it, and, failing that, he turned and left. 

Yuffie sighed in relief and plopped down in the middle of the floor. "Gods." 

"Well," said Aeris. "He consented, and that's something." 

"Indeed," Sephiroth agreed, still quite calm. 

The ninja looked up at him. "Thanks. For what you said about me, I mean. And for everything else, actually. He's needed to hear it for a long time, but I've been too scared to tell him." 

He shrugged it off. "Thank you for helping me convince him. I was wrong to think I could do it on my own." 

"Yeah, he's a stubborn old goat," Yuffie agreed. 

Aeris laughed a little. "In any case, Sephiroth, it was nice to see you stand up for yourself." 

He turned to her, a half-smile on his face that made him look considerably younger. "Was it?" 

"Oh yes. Because I know what Yuffie said is completely true." 

He smiled more broadly and nodded. 

"Anyway," Yuffie said. "He interrupted you. Finish the song, why don't you?" 

"But, Yuffie, he can't finish it." 

"Why not?" 

"Because the Planet won't stop singing." 

The ninja tilted her head. "What does that have to do with... Oh. Well, play some more of it then. And end it better this time." 

Shaking his head, Sephiroth walked back to the piano bench to comply. 

* * *

If Sephiroth's arm had not been firmly around her, Aeris might have worried about falling. It was a long fall from where they sat on one of the curved rock fingers of a figure carved in Da-chao Mountain. But as it was, his strong hand on her shoulder let her forget her fear and concentrate on the view. 

Wutai stretched out below them, a study of red-highlighted buildings against the clear blue water. In the spring and summer, the green of the forests contrasted with the crimson, but for now the trees remained bare-limbed and fragile. Beyond the town, plains reached out to meet the mountains to the west. 

"It certainly is beautiful," Aeris remarked. 

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed. 

"I told Yuffie so, and she said 'wait until you see it in the fall.'" 

He nodded slightly. "It is lovely in the fall." 

"You've seen it?" 

"Yes. Though I was not paying much attention to the view." 

She did not reply to this. "I think things have been going much more smoothly than when we first came. It's only been a week, but I can already sense the difference." 

"That woman at the item shop actually smiled at me today," Sephiroth told her. 

"They'll all be smiling at you after a few months," Aeris assured him. 

"You think so?" 

She nodded. "Yes." 

"They accepted you from the beginning," he said, almost fondly. "It does not bother them in the slightest that you're my wife." 

"And why should it?" 

"Some people do judge you by your friends." 

Aeris smiled slightly. "I know. But not these people. And you know what? They seem so much more... alive, than when I first came here." 

"You must be having an effect on them," he told her. 

"I think you're helping, too," she said. 

"Oh?" Sephiroth queried. 

"Mmhmm. You're not just reopening old wounds. You're a sign that those wounds can be healed. Anyone who isn't blind can see that just by looking at you." 

"Well, that's entirely your fault," he told her, but she knew he was joking. _You can't help someone unless they want to help themselves._

* * *

Author's Note: The last chapter! Look at it, isn't it pretty? *_* Okay, well... maybe it looks that way to me. (Wutai = fun++) But anyway... you get another of Yinza's lovely made-it-up-herself songs. Joy of joys. It'll be downloadable on her site shortly. Go read the afterwards. There's a good person. 


	36. Afterwards

Aeris woke up in the predawn, warm in the protective circle of Sephiroth's arms. She lay still, her head resting on his bare chest. She liked to listen to his heart beat. 

"Awake already?" he asked softly, and she wondered how he could always tell. She doubted she would ever ask him, though. She liked to think that it was because he was always so aware of her that he noticed everything... 

"Mmhmm," she answered, wondering idly if she would ever catch him sleeping. He always woke up before her. "It isn't that early." 

"Perhaps not," he agreed, "but I thought you'd be tired." 

She lifted her head to look at him, returning the faint smirk on his lips with a smile of her own. "I always sleep well with you," she said. She lay back against him. "I was dreaming, anyway..." 

"Not a nightmare, or you would not be so calm." 

"Right..." she replied. "It was a good dream..." 

Sephiroth gently began playing with her hair. "What was it about?" 

She smiled and closed her eyes to remember it. "I dreamt that I was sitting atop a hill... You know, that one a ways past the pagoda that overlooks part of the city..." 

"I know," he said. They had been there many times. 

"And it was early autumn," she went on. "The leaves were just beginning to turn color... I was sitting at the crest of the hill, and you were down below, talking with the children." 

"The children?" he queried, sounding puzzled, but not for any obvious reasons. 

Her smile broadened as she answered. "Our children. There were three of them... The eldest was a girl, Kari's age, and another girl a few years younger, and then a little boy, and he sat in your lap. I remember he had just asked you where babies came from, and you looked to me for help..." 

"And did you come help me?" 

Aeris laughed. "Worried that I won't in the future, are you?" she teased. "Yes, I did go down. But you know how dreams are... when I reached you, that wasn't the topic at all, and I'm not even sure it was the same place. The younger girl was trying to braid your hair, but you didn't want her to because you knew she'd just tangle it... So I was laughing, and I went to lend you a hand, and then I woke up." 

"Why do you suppose you woke up just then?" Sephiroth asked. 

"I don't know... but I think I'm glad I did." 

"Oh?" 

She held him more tightly, her arms about him. "Now I have you for real, all to myself..." 

One of his hands trailed down her bare back, coming to rest at her waist. "...do you really think we'll have three children...?" he murmured absently. 

"Probably." 

"Probably? What makes you so sure?" 

"Well... Whenever I have dreams that vivid, they tend to come true in some way or another." 

He paused thoughtfully, and she could imagine him frowning. "Aeris... what were they about? Your dreams that came true?" 

"...there was one... where Jenova was talking to me, and then she used you to push me off... some sort of cliff... and then you came back to yourself and followed. I landed somewhere, and I had your hand. I begged you not to go, you said she was waiting, and I said you'd never come back if you went. You asked me for strength, and I didn't give it to you..." 

"We had that very same conversation," Sephiroth said quietly. There was no doubt in his voice. "I... wanted you to say you loved me back, and you didn't. It should not have hurt so much." 

She pulled back again to look at him. "How do you know?" 

"I was in the dream, wasn't I?" 

"Do you mean to say that we were both... dreaming the same dream, each from our own point of view?" 

"Is that so impossible?" He reached up, tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "We are linked, you and I." 

"But... Jenova..." 

Sephiroth frowned. "Nothing of mine was withheld from her, not even my dreams. She was a part of everything but my most unconscious thoughts." 

"No wonder you went mad," she murmured, settling down. 

"Why did we not share that last dream of yours?" he asked. 

"Maybe we did," Aeris replied. "I'm quite certain that I don't always remember these dreams. I only get a sort of déjà vu when something reminds me of them." 

"I see." 

"...I wonder if we would even have met if we hadn't been what we are and done what we did," she mused, mind travelling down a stray train of thought. She knew Sephiroth would be able to follow it. "If you hadn't gone insane and I hadn't tried to stop you... Would we even be together?" 

"...probably not," he said slowly. "If I had never gone insane, you would have still had Zack..." 

"Zack was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" she asked thoughtfully. 

"I suppose you could call him that..." 

Aeris smiled. "I'd like to think that we'd have been together anyway, even if it's unlikely... Maybe you would have met me through him... But I suppose, what does it matter? As long as I'm here with you now... everything else is all behind us." 

There was a long pause. "Even your death?" Sephiroth asked softly. 

"You know I forgave you a long time ago. You've never forgiven yourself, though, because you've never understood why you did it." 

"I do understand, Aeris. I have understood for a long time, but I did not want to admit it..." 

She pulled back and looked down at him. "Why then?" 

"I did not tell myself it was your punishment... I told myself it was... not a reward, but what you deserved. Your friends could not appreciate you, I thought. Your life had to have been lonely, like mine, when no one could understand you. So I returned you to the Planet, telling myself that when I became one with it, you would be part of me too. And you would be happy..." 

Aeris stared into his eyes. "I think... I would have been..." she whispered. "I'm certainly happy to be with you now... I love you so much..." 

"I love you more," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

She laughed and kissed him, not challenging his words. It was a playful argument they often got into. One that he won quite frequently. This time, she would just let him have his way from the start. She lay back against him after a moment. "...I know it," she said quietly, abruptly. 

"Know what?" he asked, aware that she was not replying to his words. 

"I've found my Promised Land," she answered. "It's here, with you." 

"...how ironic that I was searching for mine, and yet for so long it was following me," Sephiroth remarked. 

"And it is so wonderful to know that you'll never run from me again." 

"Of course I will never run from you. I am no longer afraid of anything, least of all you." He rolled over on top of her as if to demonstrate how easily he could dominate her and exactly why he had no reason to fear her. 

Aeris smiled slightly, trailing a hand along his chest. "What about yourself? Are you afraid of yourself?" 

"No, not even myself." He bent down to kiss her, so deeply and yet so gently that she moaned softly. "You've said it yourself," he went on, pulling back. "That I'm not really very frightening." 

"Not frightening at all," she breathed. "I'm glad, Sephiroth... so glad..." She trailed her fingers through a thick, silken lock of silver hair. "But enough talk..." 

"As you wish..." he murmured, grinning. She would treasure that expression forever, she thought with a smile before his kiss made everything else melt away. 

* * *

Author's Notes(the more seriouser ones): This fic didn't exactly turn out like I thought it would. I wanted it to be a lot darker, for one thing. I'm utterly amazed at the number of warm and fuzzy scenes I managed to write. lol. And I certainly didn't expect it to turn into an AeriSeph. I was inspired by "I Know What's Beneath the Snowfields," an Aeri_Vin_. I thought it would become an AeriVin, too. But it didn't. It seems like whenever I stick Sephiroth and Aeris in the same story, I always end up throwing them together. At first, I really didn't know why, but I think I've thoroughly analyzed all the reasons with this fic. All in all, though, I'm pretty satisfied with this. Hey, I finished it, and that's an accomplishment. I've never finished a story before in my life. Haha. Go me! *dances* 


End file.
